The tale of Ichigo Kurosaki: The Rebel Leader
by Bagaudas
Summary: Ichigo and the rebels have escaped slavery, becoming a thundering force ready to shake Seireitei to its very core. As they try to survive long enough to do this; Ichigo searches for Rukia while fending off the constant forces of the Republic, he finds allies in such folk as ragtag gladiatrices, bandits and pirates on his goal to abolish slavery and conquer the Seireiteian republic!
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everyone!**

**So, this is more a prologue than a chapter, the next one will be out about...around October the first or late September. I just couldn't wait to write this! I might do another story in between the month of September-October I dunno. Any ways, since I am going back to School later I won't have time to update so here's the deal.**

**I'll update the story every Friday, just as I'm off from school. So I'll have a week to hone it, spell check it thoroughly and increase the size. (Imagine if I had like 6000 words each chapter? That's a lot to me) so hopefully you can all look forward to that. Besides, a week can give me reviews and see what people are looking for and maybe check out what they want.**

**Any-ways, so here we go!**

**00000000000000**

It was a calm, yet fearful day in Seireitei. It seemed like at every turn, word of Ichigo's rebellion was being spoken of in negative view, despite one and a half months passing since the incident. The Republican Senate brushed it off, it was no threat to them. Seventy or so common slaves rebelling? A mere itch they would imagine. Sosuke Aizen stood in his office, it was white with four walls surrounding him, one wall having an entrance with no door. His desk was small and brown, his paperwork and wine cup sitting hand in hand with his quill and inkwell. Aizen's robes were typical of that of a Praetor. Completely white with purple edges, the end going around his right arm. Aizen smirked as he sat down, holding his cup as his tribune followed him in speaking of a latest battle.

He had just celebrated a promotion yesterday, as had Yamamoto. The old senator had a large boost in job, going from Senator to Consul! Now, this was a _huge _upgrade in terms of Political office, he had gained a more permanent version of the seat. The Republic was run by two Consul, each one only having the job for year and couldn't have it again until another ten had passed. Yamamoto had gained a four-year contract, alongside another who's name escaped Sosuke. It was a large, tall man with black hair and facial hair **(The Vandenreich leader...I would say his name but it ain't revealed) **Yamamoto had been selected due to his intelligence, his strength in combat. (Despite being sixty-seven, the man was as fit as a man of thirty) and his military genius, as well as the public's favor.

Aizen's tribune (More or less his right-hand man) was Sojun Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki's father. The man looked as if he had not aged after he reached aged thirty-five, despite being significantly older than Aizen by nineteen years. (Aizen was thirty-one) The man was loyal to the Republic, level-headed and headstrong despite his position compared to his father and son, both being Praetors themselves. Aizen couldn't ask for a better man.

"Hueco Mundo are fools for marching in without our support" Aizen spoke, rolling his eyes with a sip of his wine "If they try to attack the enemy without our support they clearly haven't learnt anything in the passed one hundred and seven years that they've been tied with us" He scoffed. Sojun gave a lopsided smile and chuckled.

"When have they ever delayed action in favor of intelligent reason?" He asked. Aizen had a smile playing at his lips, he turned to his Tribune and spoke as he sat on his desk, his minor arrogant smile remaining.

"The years have not favoured them...yet when youth plummets, maturity soars" Aizen said. "Seireitei will lose Inuzuri if they are not lead by a strong, capable leader. Do you know anyone?" He asked with a smirk.

"A freshly forged Praetor perhaps?"

"I serve the Republic. If we do not take action against our enemies-" Aizen began but was interrupted by the new consul, Yamamoto who rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"A new Praetor, his robes yet to wrinkle yet he speaks of war" Yamamoto sighed "You youths are always reckless. War is not a game that is played when decided, it takes action, consideration and fair accusation" Yamamoto warned. Beside him, was Toshiro Hitsugaya wearing his own robes. His white, rather messy hair covering his forehead as per usual.

"I speak only of pressing matters" Aizen frowned, his once joking and smiling demeanour now demolished.

"Well, you don't need to tread foreign soil to find them now does he Toshiro?" Yamamoto scoffed, looking to his younger companion. A praetor at a mere twenty was astonishing, he was a prodigy when it came to combat, military tactics and political affairs, graduating early and soaring higher than anyone, reaching Legatus at fifteen, then Praetor at sixteen. In the Republic, when a boy hit fifteen he was considered a man, which is way the young Praetor was quickly given such position.

"Yes, not when Ichigo and his mongrels continue terrorizing Rukongai and evading capture" Toshiro spoke with disdain. "The man was known to you was he not? I hear you brought him here"

"The man is no longer of my concern" Aizen snapped.

"Sixteen city guards of Rukongai were found slaughtered on the rode, just outside the city" Toshiro frowned "One of them had your name carved into his chest while the others were too blood-covered to see" The young Praetor glared "An unfortunate tether"

"While that may be, I am a Praetor. A small mutiny that could be easily wiped out is hardly worth the time of a Praetor. If you care so much you should take care of it, it's only seventy slaves, twenty of which are women and children" Aizen glared. Toshiro smirked and spoke, scratching his chest before looking at his nails haughtily.

"You've already been dispatched to Rukongai to take care of the man"

Aizen frowned and was about to retort to the young Praetor, but Yamamoto interrupted with his fury showing. "You brought the fucking Karakuran to our land and it's your duty to see him forever gone. Not only that, but you granted patronage to that grinning shit Urahara before he perished, who was said grinning shit's favored slave? It was Ichigo! You did it a breath before his house was massacred, a massacre that saw my friend Genshiro to ruin and one your wife barely fucking escaped! Now go...now!" Yamamoto roared. Aizen gritted his teeth before looking to his tribune, a weak, angry and fake smile on his lips.

"Sojun...let's go" He spoke. "Get me my armor" He ordered. He looked to Yamamoto and asked "How many men shall I take with me?" Sosuke asked. Yamamoto looked him dead in the eye.

"Twenty-five hundred" Yamamoto spoke.

**00000000000000**

Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed as he walked into his villa. He yawned as he walked into home too see his wife bowing over a jewellery box. He smiled and slowly walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She gave a giggle as he nipped at her neck and spoke;

"Hard day at work my love?"

"Quite...that shit Aizen is forever a pest onto the Senate" He spoke. His wife turned, her eyes meeting his as she kissed him, biting his bottom lip before speaking, her intentions coming to life.

"I hate Aizen more than you do...you should know that after what he did to my family" His wife spoke. He nodded, kissing her forehead and sighing.

"We all feel for you Karin. Each night I pray that your Mother, Father, cousins and Brother rest deeply in the afterlife" He smiled. Not much knew Karin was Ichigo's sister, the rebel had left the name years ago, so much that Aizen even forgot. He captured and killed many Kurosaki's that day, the difference between Inoues, Kurosaki's, Ishida's and Yasutora's was unknown to him... he merely piled the under the category of 'savages with different names' The Praetor did not know the difference between the Karakura noble families and didn't give a shit. All he knew and told the Senate was that Ichigo was a Highbourne Karakuran and was a traitor to the Republic. "Sadly, we must entertain most of the nobles in Seireitei tonight...so let's make the most of our free time..." He smirked, his hand drifted to her cleavage, tracing across her breast.

"My sister comes to cook us an early meal, so we cannot" She giggled as his hand slowly drifted to the back of her dress. He sighed and she rolled her eyes "I'll have the slaves run us a bath later" She promised.

Yuzu arrived, wearing a fantastic green extravagant dress that suit her perfectly. Yuzu had grown to be even more beautiful than her mother, a feat that was not easily done. She smiled happily as she arrived, hugging and kissing her sister on both cheeks as she normally did. She gave Hitsugaya a nod and smiled "How have you been?"

Toshiro smiled "Fine"

Yuzu rolled her eyes. 'Fine' wasn't an answer. Something she always told her brother before he died. Yuzu quickly walked to the kitchen and spoke "I know you yuse slaves for these kind of things, but I am a far superior cook than any!" She grinned. Karin agreed, Toshiro nodded disinterestedly and looked to his files. Karin sighed and asked.

"Still trying to destroy that little band of rebels?" Karin asked "I thought men with the name 'Ichigo' would always be kind and just. Yet this one slaughters innocent men and women, a disgrace to my brothers name"

Toshiro agreed and spoke "The nobles will be coming soon, have the slaves fix the house" Toshiro commanded. Karin nodded, her red dress similar to Y uzu's flowing behind her. She ordered the slaves to do as they were told and sighed.

Ichigo...how was it in the afterlife? Was he smiling upon her? She had a noble husband, she had a strong position and had wealth, friends and the promise of family! Would he scowl at her use of slaves? Would he look down at her because of her most likely false friends? She didn't know...

How was he doing?

**00000000000000**

A dirt path was surrounded by soil, sand and some trees, however it was far from empty. Twenty-one men and fifteen horses were gracing it's soil. The fifteen horses had fifteen of the men mounted on their backs, as they were chasing after one of the twenty-one men, with the rest on foot. Each of these twenty men wore furs and rough, tattered chain-mail, with cloth wrappings around their face or a steel helmet with horse-hair. With spears, swords and axes chasing after the twenty-first man.

The man being pursued was far superiorly built. His short spiky orange hair was pinned back due to the wind pressure as he sprinted as fast as he could down the dirty path, his scowl in place, with two one-and-a-half-month old gladius' in hand, being forged two days before the Urahara house massacre. He wore a tough clothed brown loincloth around his crotch, the inside being padded with red. Around his wrists were leather bracers also being padded with red cloth, the same going for his leather greaves, which had steel studs at each corner. The bracers protected his outer wrist/forearm, being fully covered while his inside was unguarded in the shape of a rectangle, only the bottom and top being there, the unprotected inside was still covered with red cloth. There was the face of a lion on the dark brown bracers, something that Ichigo had always been told represented his heart. Around his chest was a sand-coloured leather cuirass, with no sleeves. On each shoulder he had two dark brown leather shoulder-pads, being triple segmented.

The fugitive skidded to a half, before turning and glaring at the first horseman who's horse stopped with a cry, the fugitives sword pointing right at it, his eyes squinted and his teeth gritted. Six other horsemen rode past him in attempt to surround him, but it was a futile attempt to say the least. The horseman charged, his horse galloping, he thrusted his spear down, which was easily dodged by the rebel, Ichigo swunf his gladius as he passed, the blade digging deep into his chest. And so the horseman was cut down off his horse with a single slash to his chest, falling off his mount. Three more approached, Ichigo threw one sword, slamming right into one horseman as another horseman and foot solider approached. Ichigo slashed at the horseman, killing him and quickly flipping his gladius onto his other hand, slashing the foot solider.

As he did this, four men came from behind the trees and rocks from which they were hiding, Ichigo had lured the soldiers here for an ambush. The first was a teal-haired man, his hair looking more messier and ragged than usual. He wielded a slightly longer and thinner sica, with a steel shield that had small semi-circle taken off around the edges to slam against opponents necks. He wore studded leather bracers that extended to his knuckles, with brown studded greaves and a brown loincloth. He had a tight, brown leather strap around his chest going from under his right shoulder to over left collarbone, then meeting up around the back. It was Grimmjow, former Thraex gladiator.

The second was a tall man, his once slicked back hair being tattered messily over his forehead and face. He was wearing the usual brown loincloth, with two straps on his chest each going opposite diagonal ways. One was a thin dark leather strap, only two inches wide, the other was the same, except it had a thick, red leather chunk padded by grey fur. The red leather covered the no-mans land between his neck and shoulder. He had one dark brown bracer with matching greaves. He wielded a giant greatsword, it was Kugo Ginjo, fomer Secutor gladiator.

The third was more simply dressed, he had a sand-colored loincloth, with dark brown tight bracers and greaves. Over his chest he had a leather 'X' shaped harness across his torso, which held his vertically sheathed Spatha, now being wield. He had a dark brown cloth around his tattooed forehead and his red-hair was now longer, less shaped like a pineapple. It was Renji, former Murmillo gladiator.

The fourth had a bore torso, with a simple brown loincloth with a brown-slitted cloth around his hips with a thin leather belt that held his woodcutting axe that he used as a weapon. He had dark-skinned with shaggy brown hair. He had dark brown greaves and bracers. It was Sado Yasutora, former Secutor/Dimachaerus.

Sado ran and slammed his axe into a horseman's back, pulling the mercenary to the floor before he could even realize. Grimmjow wrestled a horseman off his steed and Renji delivered the killing blow. Kugo's blade shoved into a man's gut before being torn out and slashing across the neck, his head flying off. Ichigo saw many more approaching and charged, ripping his gladius out of the the imapled horseman he had tossed his sword at, leaping over Kugo's crouched form he got in the middle of four mercenaries. Ichigo blocked one of their swords before ducking under another and swiped one of his blades, cutting a mercenary across the chest, the man falling defeated and dead.

An axe slammed against his blade, almost knocking it from his hand but Ichigo quickly grabbed it, the sword going from normal-grip to reverse-grip in a matter of seconds. Ichigo blocked a sword and cut an attackers throat before shoving another to the floor. Ichigo blocked the last mercenaries blade before swiping his two blades in an 'X' fashion, the head falling cleanly off. The previous mercenary stood, annoyed from behind so easily thrown to the floor and charged, Ichigo ducked under his blade moved under his arm, slashing his thigh before getting behind his know kneeling from and pressed his left forearm against the injured enemies forehead before dragging his gladius across his throat, hen slowly pushing the man's body aside.

It seemed like all twenty of them were dead, Ichigo nodded but saw one stand. Kugo made quick work of him, slamming the attempted escapee's head against a rock multiple times with a roar, be continued to do so and Ichigo called out "Kugo!"

Grimmjow looked to him "The Republicans killed a man like a son to him, I wonder why you do not do the same, if not worse after all they have done to you" The teal-haired man scoffed. Ichigo looked down with a frown, before replying.

"I would relish every moment of it...but we are not them, we do not torture the defeated" Ichigo spoke. Kugo looked to him, nodding in agreement before apologizing. Ichigo shrugged it off and pulled out a bag with a rope attached. It was intended for the weapons they carried, twenty more weapons for the cause!

Chad was assigned to carry them, he was the strongest physical wise. The hierarchy of the rebellion was simple. Ichigo was the main leader, the commander. Grimmjow was a leader as well, he lead everyone from the Hueco Mundo/Las Noches area, but he still answered to Ichigo. Kugo was the same with people from Jigoku and Renji with Rukongai or around the area (Places like Inuzuri). Zaraki, Kensei and Chad were leaders too, but they looked over the rebels training rather than the rebels themselves. They were all leaders, they ordered the rebels and told them what to do and how to do it, but they all answered to Ichigo in the end. Ikkaku and Yumichika were leaders to an extent, they had no real position other than a mere soldier, but they were looked up to, like unofficially. They often scouted the next area, before moving. They were the rebellions scouts, often moving within and without the city, being able to find hidden pathways such as sewers or alleyways so they could move about freely around the city without being seen.

Each woman wore a ragged red or green dress, easy to move in. Each normal rebel wore a cloth loose-fitting strap around his chest with a brown loincloth and sandals. Except Yumichika and Ikkaku, Yumichika wore forest green pants, stopping at his shins, with brown leather shoes. He also wore a forest green vest reaching his mid-thighs, closed over with a brown cloth. Ikkaku wore two leather shoulder-pads, the straps meeting at his mid-chest before tying around his torso like a belt.

Ichigo and his four faithful companions found their home, the underground sewer. The ground was twelve-inches above the sewage water and the rough estimate of seventy slaves lived there for the mean-time. Ichigo carried a large sack and cried out "Thirty Republicans sent to the after lives!" He cried. The rebels cheered out "Their deaths providing us the with weapons, coin and food, eat your fill we have plenty!"

The rebels dug into their foot. Wheat, grain, dried salted meat, fruit and vegetables. There was water too, carried in leather cartridges with corks over it. One woman cried out "How come we can't fight?!" She asked. A man scoffed, regarding that women cannot do so.

"Girl you don't get messy. Let us take care of business" He smirked. **(Couldn't resisit it. Pierce from SR3 is awesome and...well)**

A large argument broke out and Ichigo stood "Enough!" He roared, everyone shut up. "We are not the Republicans. We will not estimate someone's worth on appearance alone! Kensei, Zaraki and Chad, give the women who wish to fight weapons and train them. They shall join when they are ready!"

The woman laughed and Ichigo decided to add. "Men nor women are never to weak or too frail to fight, if the cause is great" Ichigo spoke. They looked up to him and cheered "If _anyone _wishes to battle the Republicans, who am _I _to decline? If we do not have enough swords, we will create wooden spears! If there is no wood we'll steal weapons, if there are none we will use our fists! If they cut them off we will use our feet! If they cut them off then we'll use our heads! If they cut that off...well then...well then we're dead" Ichigo joked. They laughed and returned to eating. Ichigo saw Tatsuki and Orihime and gave them both a smile, they both returned.

"How do the women fare?" Ichigo asked. Dodging a rat that scurried over his foot. Tatsuki shrugged and spoke.

"Restless. Though better now since we can fight" She grinned. Ichigo chuckled and Orihime smiled at him, she spoke to him and shocked him, despite almost nothing was able to shock him.

"Ichigo. There was a time when I wished you dead. You stole many peoples lives, including my husbands, I despised you for it, I cursed you and dreamt that you died" She spoke "But...after this...you are redeeming yourself! For every life you take, your freeing another from the bonds of slavery! I-I'm glad I'm apart of this!" She grinned. Ichigo smiled and patted her shoulder.

"I'm glad you are among us as well" He smiled.

Ikkaku arrived with Yumichika and scowls were on their faces. Ichigo frowned at their demeanour and asked. "What has you so frowning and full of anger?" Ichigo asked.

"Aizen is here" Ikkaku spoke. Ichigo's face turned into a blank one, clearly planning something. "He has arrived here with numbers that could wipe us out" The bald man cursed.

Ichigo bit his lip and sighed "I feared this" He spoke. Ichigo sat on a wooden chair "Tomorrow morning we shall move south. Attack the villa's there in search of Rukia. If I remember correctly, just yesterday I heard that there was a brothel nearby that is frequented by one of the slave-holders that was given Rukia to gain favor for Urahara's position of aedile" Ichigo spoke "That fucking man would suck a million cocks just for a rise in political strength"

"We move south tomorrow" Tatsuki nodded.

That night, Ichigo dreamt of the day his family was torn apart. How his mother returned to him, dead. How we watched his allies die as well as his father. Maybe the rebels were moving south...

But he was going to kill Aizen first.

**000000000000**

Aizen and his wife appeared outside the villa and Ludus of Urahara. Since they had no other place to stay, they had decided to live here. It's accomodations were cosy enough and at least they knew the place. Aizen entered, some dry blood stains were on the wall, on the floor too. Aizen was now wearing his legionairre armor, the grey torso with red leather shining as he walked thorugh the dark Villa.

He had to go out to the streets tomorrow and give a speech to the citizens and calm them. He had prepared a set of games and had hired a Lanista to lend him his gladiators for them. Aizen cursed as he saw a bloodstain on one statue. It wasn't a nobles one, it was one of his mercenaries bloodstains when Sosuke witnessed the rebellions leader Ichigo punching the mercenary, his blood splattering over the statue.

Momo wandered around the Villa, getting re-accustomed. She looked at the balcony, the one she used to love and admire, staring at the gladiators training...it was like a fever dream. Aizen had a well toned chest and usually trained, but not to the extent of the gladiators. She often wished Sosuke took their diet and became like one, she regretted it, but she often wished he was Ichigo.

The girl walked into Urahara's office, almost heaving as she saw a large bloodstain on the wall, with a finger laying close by. She looked at the blood, it was everywhere. Momo scoffed, she began to feel guilty over not feeling guilty for God's sake! The Praetor's wife turned around, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, she saw a form staring at her and she screamed...

**The next day...**

The rebels stood outside a recently abandoned villa they had once slaughtered. They all wore their travelling gear. Grimmjow wore a grey vest that went down to his knees over his normal attire, with a grey turban. Tatsuki wore a light grey cloak over her dress as did most of the women. Most of the rebels wore hooded ponchos, shawls or cloaks. Renji and Kugo wore long pieces of cloth around their shoulders like a scarf. The rebels snapped at each other or argued, but it was all down to one question first.

Where was their leader?

**In Rukongai's streets...**

Ichigo stood in the middle of a crowd. He wore a red cloak similar to his Karakuran mercenary one. It was red and knitted by Unohana herself. It was similar to a shawl, except it only covered his shoulders and neck area. It was hooded and it went down to his ankles, Ichigo's hood was currently up and his face down to avoid discovery. In the middle of the crowd was Sosuke Aizen, his tribune and a handful of his men alongside his wife Momo. Sosuke was making a was standing outside the city hall, the narrow passage behind him leading to the front door.

"Citizens of Rukongai. I am here today, to protect your city against the villain Ichigo! The man has tore to many from this world, men and women worthy of note and I would see him pay for his crimes!" Sosuke cried out. There was mixed reactions from the crowd. All wanting to see him pay, yet ones of fear and anger.

"I hope he pays for his crimes!"

"Ichigo is invincible! He defeated the beasts!"

"He killed Nnoitra!"

"He murdered the slayer of shadow!"

"He's the bringer of rain, he cannot be defeated!"

Ichigo smirked at their reactions. It seemed they still herald him strong, fear was good. Aizen shrugged there actions off and spoke "Ichigo is but a man! He is not an indestructible god. I have proof of this! I gave patronage to the late Urahara, whom we miss to this day and since this, I was to stay in the villa that the very man held dear. When I entered this villa...I came across this"

Ichigo looked up to see three women walking out of the narrow passage. Ichigo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at what he saw. He felt insane anger and rage filling him and he quickly pushed through the crowds, yet still incognito.

It was Yoruichi with two of Momo's slaves.

"She has been saved by the God's themselves to inherit their will! She has become a Prophetess, an oracle! She is the conduit of the God's and she tells us that Ichigo will be put to grass soon!" Aizen yelled out. Ichigo growled, this was getting sickening.

Somehow that bitch survived it, Ichigo cursed at himself. He should have stabbed deeper, or somewhere more certain of causing death. He looked into her eyes, she looked crazy, confused and terrified. He slowly walked and looked up, Yoruichi looked into the crowd and caught sight of his passing form. "He comes..." She muttered fearfully under her breath. Momo looked to her, raising an eyebrow. Ichigo was getting closer...

Ichigo pulled his red hood down and pushed out of the crowd, sword in hand. Momo and the once headstrong now completely terrified and confused Yoruichi squealed out as Ichigo's blade smashed against Aizen's. The Praetor gasped out and his Tribune joined the action, Ichigo blocked the Praetor and Tribune's swords with his two before swinging his blade the tip grazing Aizen's cheek before the second slicing his shoulder. Ichigo kicked Sojun out of the way and grinned madly, just a few years ago Aizen toyed with him, now Ichigo was vastly superior to the man, so much so.

As he was about to land the killing blow, he was pushed out of the way by six more soldiers. Ichigo cursed out loud and blocked their swords, dodging and parrying them. It was difficult, there was not enough space and there was too many in the narrow street.

Out of no-where, Kugo appeared and killed a guard, Grimmjow and Renji jumped from one of the lower roof-tops and onto the ground while Chad, Zaraki and Kensei appeared from an alleyway.

Kensei wore red stitched pants reaching his shins, with leather sandals. He had a green cloth diagonally wrapped around his chest, with a wooden/leather shoulderpad, the strap crossing with the cloth. He wielded two pugio daggers.

Zaraki wore black cloth shorts, brown leather shoes and a short red vest, opened and revealing his large scar-covered chest. His hair was now long and flowing like his youth days. He had a spatha on his right hand.

"Ichigo you mad fuck!" Grimmjow screamed, his face red from anger "What are you doing?!"

"Vengeance" Ichigo snarled back. Grimmjow cursed and glared Ichigo in the eye. Kugo turned to Ichigo and snarled.

"You stupid fuck. If you kill Aizen now, they will send far more than us. You cannot save Rukia if we are dead, nor can we if we are being chased by a legion of fucking soldiers now can we? Use your brain"

Ichigo glared at Aizen, who was being protected by seven soldiers. Ichigo swallowed his pride and retreated back. He pulled his hood up and snapped "Yoruichi lives by the way" He spoke. The men's eyes widened at this "I shall explain later"

The rebels retreated back, shaking of the Republic legionnaires as they raced through the streets and returning to the abandoned villa. Their light clothing and small numbers made them faster and harder to find, running through the alleyways, sewers and rooftops. As he reached the villa, Ichigo growled and punched one of the stone columns. His vengeance was so close...but it couldn't happen. Kugo was right, he had to save Rukia at all costs. He loved her more than revenge, she was worth it. If he had to wait, he would.

Ichigo sighed...this rebellion was just and the best decision he had ever made...but it was difficult. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, cursing himself for his recklessness and selfishness. Rukia came first, always. It was just a one-time thing, a spur of the moment that would never come to pass.

First thing tomorrow they would slaughter that whore house and find the bastard that took Rukia. God help him if he touched her...

**00000000000000**

**There we are. Ichigo and his rebel armor is on my profile as per usual. From now on I'll only put the main guys clothing there, so that my page isn't overflowing. So any ways, Karin and Yuzu are living the good life aren't they? I told you HitsuKarin would happen! Toshiro may get involved later, he has a big part in this. I'm not a big fan of Toshiro, I rather dislike him but girls love him so I want to survive so I'll let him live... for now at least.**

**Ichigo isn't doing to well! He's killing his enemies but it's getting him no-where. Any ways, I won't update this story till about the first of October or around the thirtieth of September. I'm starting school again and I want to get into a busy schedule and all that. Also, I could only update once a week or so after October so I'll make the chapters longer than usual...**

**Later, hopefully you'll enjoy this fic more than my previous one!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey people!**

**I know I said I wouldn't update till around the first of October but since it's the last day of summer I guess I could give you another chapter. Besides, I'm an addict I suppose! All your reviews really inspire me to write more so why the hell not?! **

**Although I'll probably start adding chapters in randomly around September if I get the time. Then after October or so I'll make it weekly. I get pretty confused on when to release them and all that stuff.**

**True blood series finally was amazing. Jason's awesome, Tara and Pam was pretty...well. Bill was fucking insane and cool, Eric was epic as usual. Andy was hilarious, Sam was great and Lafayette? He's usually fantastic so he was up to his usual antics. **

**Any ways, who's up for slaughtering a whore house?**

**00000000000000**

Momo sat beside the bathing Yoruichi, both naked with their slaves wiping their shoulders tenderly. Momo bit her nails, looking at the woman who looked as if she had no idea where she was. The Praetor's wife kicked herself, what if Yoruichi remembered how she basically abandoned the whole lot of the nobles to allow them to be slaughtered just to save her one hide, as well as allow of a few of her most hated enemies to be dealt with, but that's another matter entirely.

She remembered how the crazy woman was found, how she had found Yoruichi standing there. Having lost her mind completely, believing Rukia was still her slave, Urahara was still alive and Ichigo was still their loyal gladiator.

_Flashback._

_Aizen and Sojun's heads whipped to the right, hearing the ear-piercing scream that came from Urahara's office. Aizen quickly strode over, his worry and anger around the same levels. He ran into the room, Sojun trotting behind him to see Momo backed up against the wall, eyes widened and breath stopping and going quickly. Aizen looked to where she was, nothing was there._

"_Have you gone fucking mad?" Aizen snapped to his wife "What causes you grievous injury that you shriek over the whole villa, worrying me and causing me to believe you injured?" He demanded. Momo pointed and Aizen rolled his eyes and turned, his eyes widening at what he saw._

_Yoruichi stood there, her once fantastic hair completely messy, dirt covering her face with some blood on her arms. She was smiling lopsidedly, her eyes calm and comforted. "Legatus" She smiled "You really should have warned us that you were coming" She joked "I will get us some wine. Rukia!" She called "Rukia? Get in here!" There was no answer "Apologies...I do not know where she has gone" The mad-woman smiled._

_Sojun asked "Is this Urahara's wife?"_

"_A shadow of the same" Aizen spoke, his eyes widened in shock. Momo quickly ran to his side, slapping his chests as if ordering him to do as she command, while shrieking._

"_Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Sosuke, please!" Momo cried "I-It's some sort of ghost!"_

"_Her life is a sign" Sojun spoke "The God's have favoured her, seeing her from death in Ichigo's revolt. It would calm the city if we were to show her that people can survive Ichigo's wrath" The Tribune explained, his hand on Aizen's chest. Aizen nodded, following his Tribune's advice._

"_See her bathed and clothed" Aizen ordered_

_End flashback._

Momo growled, before realizing something. Yoruichi was not wearing the same dress she wore the day of the slaughter. That day, Yoruichi wore an orange dress, her usual one that illuminated her form and made her all the more beautiful. This time, she was wearing a white/grey one, something that seemed to add to her madness. While in the bath, Momo's eyes traced to Yoruichi's stomach.

Her wound.

"Your wound" Momo spoke "It has been tended to" The Praetor's wife frowned. Her eyes looking at the impale wound. Lines of string had closed it together, someone had protected her and healed her, before letting her live a life of madness inside this empty, abandoned villa.

"Wound?" Yoruichi frowned, looking around herself. "What wound?" She asked with a confused smile. Momo shook her head, resting a hand on Yoruichi's shoulder. Momo turned to Yoruichi and sighed.

"Nothing" Momo spoke as she took Yoruichi's hand. "I just ramble on as a mad woman" She joked ironically, confusing Yoruichi more. The woman turned to Momo and asked.

"We are friends" Yoruichi asked "Aren't we?"

Momo smiled, kissing Yoruichi's hands "The very best"

**00000000000000**

"So the man who Yoruichi sold Rukia to tends to visit the brothel to enjoy the whores?" A man asked.

"We're going there and killing all who stand in our path, you are with us?"

"Of course"

"Yes"

"And you Renji?" A figure asked.

"You had me at whores"

**00000000000000**

In the brothel of Rukongai, many woman and men, maybe even some men and another man got down to business. It was less of a building or estate, more of two shelves with three layers. There was two buildings, with no walls (Curtains being used instead, some where open and some where closed) and three floors. It was made out of wood and there was all sorts of different rooms for different activities.

There was chains, whips, gags and all sorts of things that could fill any genders fantasy. The buildings where loud with screams, cries and howls of pleasure or pain. In one room, there was a man and a woman, the latter tied up while the man thrusted into her quickly and painfully, not caring about the woman. In another, a man and a woman were...pegging, that's all I will say about that. Woman were being thrown about and used, as were weak men and boys.

In a particular room, a buxom beauty was thrown onto a bed where three men surrounded her. The man grabbed her, grinning as she cried out and pulled her down on top of him, pushing himself into her while another prodded at her behind. The third man tried to push himself into her mouth roughly, meeting with resistance but eventually getting in there.

As the began roughly ravaging her, not the good kind the man was howling out with roars of pleasure and euphoria. As he slammed into he from behind he gritted his teeth and began crying out. "I'm cumming! I-I'm cumming I-"

Two- well three things came out of that man. One, his ejaculation. The other two things was his blood and the other was a sword, which came out of his mouth. Behind that stood Ichigo, looking rather disgusted. He wore his usual travelling gear with the hood down.

The woman was thrown off of the man she had been forced to lay with and the other two attacked Ichigo. The rebel easily cut them down and looked to the woman, who looked at him as if he was an angel. Angels were blood-soaked murderers it seems. "See yourself free!" Ichigo roared.

The men and owners of the brothel were being cut down, Renji grabbed a man by his hair and tossed him off the side of the 'shelf' the man falling out and bashing his skull off the edge of the other shelf, before crashing on the floor below. Kugo crashed his fist against an attackers skull before kicking at the man's heel and slamming his blade on the man's tripped form. Grimmjow pulled his head back with a chuckle, slashing at one of the guard's cheeks with his blade before shoving the sword up his chin.

A few men went on this mission. Ichigo went of course, leading the charge. Renji, Kugo, Grimmjow, Chad, Kensei and Kenpachi went along. The men cut down everyone who came their way, at least if they were attacking or doing something they didn't like. Kenpachi swiped at four guards, taking them all on with his usual façade of maniacal happiness.

Ichigo found a boy, a blonde boy who seemed to work here. He gripped him by his leather slave collar and roared. "Where is the slave trader?! The one who visits here often?!" Ichigo demanded. The boy pointed to the tallest floor, far to the right and Ichigo pushed him down before _leaping _into the next shelf, then venturing up the stair cases.

Ichigo looked into the room, ripping the curtains away to see a small and hairy man, his hands snapping at a woman's wrists. Ichigo's eyes widened, this was the man who sold him to Shinji! Ichigo growled and demanded "I would have words"

The man gave him an arrogant smirk "I have none to give"

Ichigo snarled and was about to beat him, but the girl was faster and quickly stabbed the slave trader in the stomach. The orange-haired rebel cursed "No!" Ichigo cried out! The forced woman was sitting in the corner, crying. Ichigo felt like hitting her, but he restrained himself, he wasn't like that.

Kugo came in, alongside Grimmjow. The teal-haired man's eyes scrunched up before roaring at the stabbed man and attempting to hit him, Ichigo grabbed him by the strap around his chest and restrained him, before Ichigo could ask, Grimmjow roared. "This is the man who sold me to Urahara, I would be free if it weren't for him!"

"He knows the whereabouts of Rukia!" Ichigo told him. Grimmjow snarled and looked to him, before back at Ichigo. Grimmjow tore away, if he couldn't kill this man, he would kill the rest of the brothel.

As he heard his men, especially Grimmjow killing and smashing things, he sat beside the stabbed man and asked. "A while ago, you sold a woman. Short hair, pale skin with the mark of her Domina on the back of her shoulder. Beautiful, out of this world even" Ichigo explained "Young, around my age. Who did you gave her too?"

"...Fuck you..."

Ichigo took in a deep breath, his fingers slowly going to his stab wound. "There is life in you yet. Tell me where she is...and see it gone quickly" Ichigo promised. "If not..." Ichigo's fingers wrapped around some sort of organ in the man's stomach and pulled it out, it was like a rope, intestines maybe? The slave trader cried out, his pain and agony clear for Ichigo to hear.

"S-South!" He cried "One of the villa south is where she went! Owned by a man, middle-aged with long-hair!" He cried "He is of note, an investor as well as a lender of money!"

Ichigo nodded "Thank you"

Ichigo's dirk that he carried, tied to one of his shoulder-pads straps quickly penetrated the man's skull, ending his life quickly as promised. Tearing it out and wiping it on one of the curtains. Ichigo stepped down the steps and he heard a voice ask.

"Where do we head next?"

"South" Ichigo spoke "There's a villa we're going to attack"

The leader felt something tug at his arm, it was the girl he had saved from the three men. Ichigo looked at her, she was seemingly in shock and afraid. Ichigo wanted to roll his eyes, he had no time for affections.

"You saved me"

"I did what I had to do"

"You are Ichigo...are you not?" She asked "The slave who revolted and is now mounting a rebellion, freeing all slaves!" She cried "I-I would join you, as would some of my friends" She spoke. Ichigo nodded and asked.

"Your name?"

"Rangiku"

**00000000000000**

Ichigo looked to his new members of the rebellion. Ten new members of the rebellion, mostly girls but a few boys too. There was Rangiku of course, then there was Yukio who was the blonde boy who had pointed him to the slave trader. There was an odd, eccentric boy named Keigo. A woman named Chizuru who looked at Orihime oddly and another named Mizuiro, who seemed rather odd and quite boring. The rest were three girls. Ryo, Michiru and Mahana, with two older women named Ikumi and Ochi.

Having given the new members some clothes, more or less a ragged dress with sandals or a loincloth and chest-strap with leather shoes he moved out south. Leading the now group of seventy-four. He had lost a few men during the battle at the brothel and when regrouping, he was sickened and disgusted with himself when he couldn't remember their faces nor names.

The road the treaded was secluded and not usually taken. They decided to take the dangerous one, usually filled with wolves or bears in the forest for two reasons. Number one, was that no-one took it and number two, it was a short-cut. After some fine torturing from Ichigo, he had found out which villa Rukia had been sent to, hopefully he would know where she was.

As they trenched through the forest, slapping bugs and branches away as they sprang forward as if attacking they saw a light. It was a large villa, grey walls around it with a grey building. There were guards patrolling outside it, but not the back due to the mountain that lay there. If one could climb up the mountain and land on the rooftop, them hop down from the roof to the stables then onto the floor. They could take care of the guards and open the gate, allowing them in.

Thankfully for the rebellion they had plenty of that in stock, not to mention it was night so the guards and Dominus would be tired, while the rebellion would be harder to spot. This was fantastic actually, it was like the God's wanted them to win. Most likely considering Rukia had been faithful to them as long as Ichigo could remember.

Ichigo and his group moved quietly through the forest, flanking around the villa ready to enter via the rooftop. They trekked up the steep hill, Ichigo tripping and having to stab the ground with one of his swords to keep him on his feet. He looked around, looking to the ground he saw deer droppings, scurrying his eyes around he saw rabbit droppings as well.

"Deer have been here" Ichigo spoke "We'll take the villa for ourselves, game is plentiful here it seems" Ichigo ordered. The rebels nodded and moved on. They reached the mountain side and Ichigo saw the Dominus through a window, seemingly _enjoying_ his body slaves it seems, fucker was gonna die.

Ichigo jumped from the mountain side and onto the rooftop, landing with a thud. Ichigo cursed and attempted to hide as the guards had been alerted. There had to be around thirty guards or so. Ichigo had found a nice wall, leaning against it he looked over to see a guard's back turned, standing completely still. Guards patrolled the Villa ground, now ignoring the threat. It seems he had hit long enough to move, Ichigo unsheathed his dagger and slowly creeped behind the guard. Ichigo's hand shot over the guards mouth and slammed the dirk into his head before trailing the body away from sight. He looked up to the mountain top and nodded, signalling them to move at the front gate.

Ichigo silently moved around the villa, hiding between walls, in hay wheelbarrows and behind carts. He had nearly reached the gate, it was a wheeling gate which meant he had to push a lever in order to open in. He saw a guard protecting it, he scowled. He made a noise signal, just then a rock soared through the air and made a rattling noise near the stables.

The gate guard didn't move.

"Fuck it" Ichigo spoke.

Ichigo charged out and slashed at the guards throats with a roar, each guard was now alerted and their eyes fixated on Ichigo. The rebel leader pulled the lever and the door came wide open, men and women charging in.

Some of the women had been fit to fight. Tatsuki was there with her new sword, Jackie with a flanged mace. Riruka wielded a spear and Nozomi a dagger, Unohana had a sword, as did the two Kotetsu sisters.

The rebels and the guards slammed into each other. Grimmjow lifted his shield, blocking a guards strike before using his foot-working skills to skid around him and shove the sword into his throat. Ichigo blocked an axe, before slicing the axe-wielding guard across the chest with the same sword be blocked the one-sided weapon to begin with, before leaping across and slashing at ones throat.

The women, while not being experienced were doing well. Jackie had beaten two guards down with her four-edged weapon, breaking a skull in the process. Riruka had injured a guard, mortally who would die soon enough. Tatsuki was doing the best out of them all, as expected. Tatsuki grabbed a guard by the hair, pulling his head down onto her knee before slashing his throat. "I rival any fucking man" She smirked Nozomi dodged a sword before stabbing the attacking guard in the chest multiple times.

Kugo had literally just cut a man in half, which was the coolest thing Ichigo had just seen. With his muscles and that greatsword, the man had the potential to cut anything it seemed! Renji hopped to the left with a grin before his face turned into one that represented 'Oh-shit' The red-haired rebel saw a spear soaring at him, quickly ducking and rolling, he laughed out as he saw the spear hit one of the guards, friendly fire was always funny.

A few moments latter, the guards were killed and the Dominus was thrown across the table landing roughly on one of his ornaments. Ichigo was behind the deed "You were sold a woman from the House of Urahara, short hair, pale skin and the mark of her Domina upon her back. Where is she?" He demanded.

"I-"

"Where?!"

The Dominus stuttered and his stuttering stopped once Ichigo's two hands cupped his face forcefully. "I-I gave her away...once I couldn't-"

"Couldn't what?!" Ichigo roared, his eyes widened.

"S-She wouldn't let me! S-She stabbed m-me here!" He spoke, pointing to a scar at his belly. As if knowing Ichigo's next question "T-The guards hit her and threw her in the cell, it was a waste in my opinion to kill her" The Dominus spoke.

"So once you couldn't fuck her, you sold her away so another could" Ichigo glared, his hand wrapping around his throat. The Dominus gulped and cried out.

"I-I'm sorry...I did not know she held such meaning!" He cried.

Ichigo nodded and spoke. "Did she not breath? Did her heart not beat within her chest? Did she not live and laugh like the rest of us?! No... you just saw something to be used and discarded...YOU JUST SAW A FUCKING SLAVE!" Ichigo roared, once again the villa seemed to shake with his thundering voice. The rebels flinched and the Dominus whimpered. Secretly, Ichigo felt a large amount of pride, respect and happiness for Rukia. She didn't let this man take her, it was amazing...but he also feared for her. If she kept doing that, she could be killed.

After venting his anger out on the dead Dominus, Ichigo saw five slaves standing there, shaking in fear. Ichigo spoke "When I became leader of this rebellion I promised that we would see Seireitei tremble. After what I have just saw...we will see shackle struck from every slave that comes across our path...our numbers will grow and when we will become legion, we will strike the legions of Seireitei from this world and the gods will weep for their suffering" Ichigo spoke. "But I would not force you to join us" Ichigo spoke.

The slaves gulped and watched on with Ichigo's speech.

"Every man has his worth" Ichigo smiled, now calming "A lesson the Republic will soon learn. The bonds of slavery have been struck. Never again will you feel them tighten around your neck" Ichigo said, before tearing of a young boys leather slave collar. The boy wiped a hand across the now free neck and Ichigo continued. "If you wish...take up arms and join this just cause! We will see the Republic bleed for seeing us as dogs that they can command to do anything" Ichigo frowned "To be yanked at by a leash at their command" Ichigo finished "Zaraki, Kensei...give them weapons" Ichigo ordered.

The two gave each slave a gladius. Ichigo nodded and asked them "Now, who would have blood?" He grinned.

**The next day...**

The slaves had been training in the villa ground, the three teachers alongside Kugo, Ikkaku and Yumichika training the new and old rebellion members. Everyone except three of the leaders trained, who were currently doing some serious rebel stuff.

Okay, maybe Ichigo was laying on a chair, with a cup of wine in hand with his eyes closed as Grimmjow sunk into a chair and Renji was leaning against the wall. Ichigo frowned and asked "Where's Kugo?"

Grimmjow frowned, not wanting to get up. He checked the nearby wooden lockers drawer and sighed "Not in there" He spoke. Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes, Renji pointed out into the Villa square and Ichigo saw Kugo training a young boy, Yuki it seemed.

"Legionnaires!" A lookout cried

"Shit!" Ichigo snapped.

Ichigo and the rebels hid inside the villa. Ichigo went to one of the slaves, a frail looking boy with black hair and a slim figure. "We're not here!" He ordered. He pressed up against the wall and said "This remind me of when Orihime used to call for me back in Karakura he muttered"

"Orihime's right here" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah..." Orihime frowned.

Ichigo sweat dropped and smiled weakly "Your fine now, when you were younger though..."

"Ssh!"

The guards entered the gates, opened by the boy. A guard entered and asked "We are here on request of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who was going to dine with the Dominus of this villa tonight to make sure that he was coming" The guard frowned "Where is your Dominus?"

"H-He leaves it in my care, he has gone to...Hueco Mundo!" The slave lied. The guard frowned.

"He has never liked Hueco Mundo"

"He likes its whores...he trusts no-one better than I to take care of his Villa" The boy added. Ichigo heard Kugo mutter a 'He's good' and chuckled. The young slave saw the guards eyes drift to his neck.

"You serve you master well slave. We will be going now"

The boy caught on to his plans "You have come a far way, please have some water"

Grimmjow scowled "He betrays us!"

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Kugo, Chad, Tatsuki and Renji leaped out from the villa with a roar, Kugo pierced a legionnaire through the heart before slashing another across the face. Tatsuki let one soldiers blade thrust forward, letting her gladius skim across the top edge, while pushing it down. Tatsuki elbowed the legionnaire across the jaw before impaling his chest.

Grimmjow crashed his shield into one swords chin before slashing at another. Chad has already wiped out three men with his axe, ready for another. Ichigo saw two legionnaires charging, the captain and his lieutenant it seemed. Ichigo ducked under their blades, hooking his blades with their ankles and pulling. The captain and his right-hand man flipped over, landing awkwardly on their heads before being finished off by Ichigo. A soldier was about to pierce Renji through the heart, but the boy killed him quickly, stabbing him from behind.

Grimmjow sneered after the fighting was finished, he grabbed the boy by the throat, slamming him against the wall "What do you think you're doing?!"

"His eyes went to my neck and saw me without collar! He would have come back with more men" The boy spoke. Ichigo nodded and and applauded him, ordering Grimmjow to release him.

"You did good..."

"Ryunosuke Yuki" He answered, a bead of sweat running down his head. Ichigo rolled his eyes and spoke.

"We'll call you Yuki for short" He smirked. The boy chuckled weakly and went about his business without attracting anymore attention. Ichigo smiled as he scratched his chin, while the risk was high and the death count enormous, this rebellion was doing pretty well. He had saved many from slavery and now his army was with eighty men. This was good, now all he had to do was train them.

The bad thing was, he still didn't know where to find Rukia...

**00000000000000**

**I know I said I wouldn't update till October. But it's my last day of freedom before entering something worse than slavery, school :(**

**The last day of summer, I may as well.**

**Ichigo takes no shit. Any body messes with him is getting a face-full of gladius, awesome. He seemed pretty angry this chapter, probably normal considering his OTP is in danger, yeah he ships himself with Rukia.**

**See you next month, I'll be in school and Fanfic Rehab.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**My school had an off-day today because of some problem, overheating pipes or something. Since my friends are at school, my family is at work and I'm home alone bored, guess what I am doing! I can't last till October. I have as much fun writing tan I do reading for Christ sake...**

**Fuck yeah overheating pipes.**

**Also, love that people likes my comical parts. They were meant, I try to add in a little joke here and there. Also, D and Crystal, if you want just make FF accounts so I could Message you about things you want to ask, I love chatting with readers!**

**Let's be honest, I won't last a month. I'll just start to update weekly rather than randomly starting from the first of September. I wanna perfect my chapters beforehand. Also, do you think I should create another story? Something new, I have a few plots in mind. A high-school one, a normal bleach one and an adventurous one kinda like this one, except they work for a king, something like that. Any-ways, this chapter will leave you with a huge cliffhanger, so that'll be over the course of three chapters. So within the next three days, new chapters will be released then by next week, weekly updates, maybe a new story. Exciting!**

**Chapter about someone we forgot...**

**0000000000000**

He scurried around the streets, his green cloak covering his whole figure as his hood covered his head. He passed by people unseen and unheard, like a shadow in the night. His dagger at his hip, his unruly hair now longer than usual. He hopped onto the platform before allowing the wooden ladders to allow him access to the rooftops where he leapt onto the next one, despite his previous injuries.

As he slowly hid behind walls, slowly creeping down a staircase behind his target, he stopped as the targeted figure became suspicious and turned. He hid behind a wall, his breath stopping. The target returned to his mission, as loyal and deadly, yet vigilant as ever. He scowled, this man was a hard person to follow. As he slowly followed the figure, he remembered his new masters orders.

_Find him, bring him to me and allow me to gain his trust, if you fail, try one of his allies._

He frowned as the figure stopped, his head looking left, then right and then continuing. His figure was attacked by an enemy, but was easily dispatched by the target, a skilled warrior obviously. He nodded in approval before he followed.

As he followed; he saw his target come to meet another man. He listened intently to their conversation, hoping to hear anything of value, yet he could only hear muffles and whispers, only a few things of low to mediocre value.

"We move...attack...south"

"Ichigo...angry...find...revenge"

He scowled, Ichigo was obviously looking for Rukia, but he had not known where she was nor who had her. He scowled, the other person moved from his target who scurried away, it was now time to strike. He followed the target into a dark alleyway, the target planning to climb, but he never did. He had pulled out a poisoned blow dart that would weaken the person on impact, something he had acquired by his master, it would put the person to sleep almost immediately.

The carried the figure back to his masters villa. He did it with no hassle nor suspicion, it wasn't exactly a safe nor patrolled place due to Ichigo's rebellion and it was easier to move about, by a landslide even. He carried the target up the steep hill, through the gates then opened the door to the guards approval.

In the room, Yoruichi smiled while wearing her new, red robes. They were less revealing than her old ones, which would show her cleavage and some of her shoulder, this one was covered up well. It was due to the fact that she was in mourning, the death of her husband making her feel less wanting to look beautiful, more wanting to be left alone.

"The God's demand sacrifice" Yoruichi spoke, her eyes steely "Only then will they truly carry out your wishes. Perform the ritual and sacrifice an animal to them, I will ask them for favour"

Momo scoffed, her eyes filled with amusement and hated. "You really believe her Sosuke?" She asked incredulously. Momo turned to her husband and whispered in his ear "End her and be done with it"

Aizen hushed her "Let us...entertain it for a moment" He smiled. He turned to his slaves and ordered "Gather the ritual ingredients, as well as a goat or something of the kind. Perform it in the main room, beside the water" The Praetor commanded. The slaves obeyed and gathered the reagents.

As they gathered each reagent, Yoruichi held the goat by the collar. She made a sympathetic frown for the poor goat. Around them was burning salts and grain, candles and incense being burned. The small smoke scurried around their forms blisteringly as the soft Arabic music played. Yoruichi kissed the goats head before dragging a knife along it's throat.

Momo flinched, looking away and Sosuke scowled at the sight. Yoruichi sighed in sadness, blood over her hands. As they sat patiently and silent in the room, the guard entered the room, his brow wet and his eyes wide.

"Praetor, there is something you must see!" He cried.

Aizen followed the legionnaire out through the rooms and to the front door. There stood Ikkaku, his body drowsy and injured with a hooded man behind him. Aizen frowned and demanded "Who are you?"

Th cloaked figure pulled down his hood to reveal silver-hair and a fox-like face "My name is Gin and I am here to aid you in the fall of Ichigo" He spoke. Momo frowned and Sosuke's eyes widened. They both turned to Yoruichi who smiled.

"The God's are pleased with our offering" She spoke. Aizen's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"S-She really is a..."

A prophetess.

**0000000000000**

A cart moved on the roat towards Hueco Mundo. Filled to the brim with slaves who were thrown into the chains after a raid on a village near Karakura. The men and women were piled close together, their shackles all connected to one. The guard snapped at them telling them to shut up.

The cart stopped to a halt, some grunts heard. The slave seller inside the back of the cart cursed before looking out one of the cracks of the cart. His eyes caught a few figures fighting, before a steel thin blade crashed through the crack, penetrated his eye. The boy fell into the middle and Ichigo's face appeared through the hole "See yourselves free!" He cried, giving them keys before returning to the battle. He blocked a sword and twisted, slashing another before shoving his shoulder into the cart guardian, forcing him the floor. He gripped the sword by it's handle with two hand sand slammed it down.

Tatsuki ran and slashed at a guard, before standing on the injured enemy and leaping, she soared and slashed again at a guards neck, killing him before jumping onto another enemies back and trailing him down, stabbing him with her dagger multiple times before finishing.

The guards were defeated and the slaves were free. Ichigo stood and cried "There was a woman put to cart. Light of skin, beautiful appearance with the mark of her Domina upon her back. She had short hair, raven of color... with violet eyes. Has anyone seen her?"

Ichigo looked around, the slaves shook their heads and he cursed. Biting his lip, feeling the blood swell he heard a strained voice choke out, his eyes widening with what he heard.

"I-I know of such woman..."

"_WHERE?!"_

The guard choked as Ichigo pressed his foot against his neck, the man's wounds weren't all that bad. A slash to the shoulder would not kill him. "S-Spare a horse...and my life"

"Your lucky I let you leave with your _head! _Where is she?! I will determine your fate afterwards!" Ichigo roared. "It all depends on where she is..."

The guard stuttered "S-Shes...at..."

When he heard the answer, Ichigo's foot stomped hard on the man's head, killing him...

**0000000000000**

Ikkaku bit his tongue as the fiery steel pierced into his skin. He would endure the pain, he would not sell out his brothers! He was getting used to this torture technique by now! Ha! Fire? Fire was a mere tickle now! He joked inside his head, before wincing as the burning sensation increased into an even worse one. Aizen scowled and turned to Gin.

"You promise words yet I get a statue?"

Ikkaku was like 'Fuck yeah!'

"Ikkaku believes himself a man of honor" Gin reasoned "If he were delivered to my hands..."

"I quite well know what your hands are capable...slave" Aizen smirked dangerously "I read over Urahara's files. The Magistrate? The Omaeda family? You're quite the dangerous figure are you not?"

"I merely served my Dominus"

"How do I know you are still not loyal to the Urahara family...he has a wife as you know" Aizen frowned. Gin gulped and nodded. Aizen rose an eyebrow as Gin rolled up his sleeve, equipping his dagger and digging the edge of the blade into his skin, tearing of the 'U' that was on his arm. Aizen nodded in approval, yet not impressed "Very good. I shall leave you with him...for now"

Gin smiled and looked to Ikkaku...

**A few hours later...**

Ikkaku was chained, his two arms at either side with his feet shackled. Gin stood before him with Zaraki's old whip, slashing at Ikaku's chest with the fury of a God. Gin whipped and whipped, so much that his wrists began to chafe and ache, but no. Ikkaku did not betray his brothers...something Gin had always wanted, loyal friends. But no, apparently he didn't deserve them due to his treachery and deceit. Understandable...

"Speak you cunt" Gin cursed "Speak!"

He received a bloody spit in reponse.

Gin felt the spit hit his face and chuckled as it hit him, his grin turning into one of annoyance and anger. Gin growled and slammed his fist against Ikkaku "You fuck!" Gin kept punching and punching, Ikkaku laughed with eahc punch.

"Yumichika is even rougher!" The bald man laughed "They _will _find her you bastard!" The bald-man bragged, but his eyes dropped...shit. He had basically told him where they were at. Ikkaku kicked himself and Gin frowned.

"Find who?" Gin asked...his eyes widened in realization "Ah-ha! Ichigo is not out on a bloodthirsty slaughter! He seeks to find his lost love Rukia, what a man hmm? Falling to ruin for some woman who's probably dead...a pity huh?"

A spit once more.

"Asshole"

**0000000000000**

Ichigo took off his sand-colored leather cuirass. Replacing it with his bare torso, as well as much and dirt. He wiped the dirt onto his skin to look the part of coming slave, even wiping some in his favorite part of his body, his hair. He cared about Rukia _that _much. He sat beside Grimmjow, Kugo, Tatsuki, Zraki Jackie and Renji as well who done the same. There were twenty other slaves there with them, they needed all the help they could get. Yumichika rode the cart, pretending to play the part of a Republican, as did Kensei.

"We must look the part of common slaves if we are to infiltrate the mines"

Rukia was in the mines. It was clear now, it was certain. The Republican soldier told him she was in the mines, sold there just recently and Ichigo almost choked in fear. The mines...was _worse _than the pits. It was a place of no hope, immorality and despair. It was just one huge quarry, thousands and thousands of slaves, wearing nothing but a single cloth working constantly. Stone-hauling, mining, digging and carrying constantly or being whipped. They;d be very lucky to eat, let alone have a break. People who went there usually died within the first fortnight and if they didn't die...they were lost.

Ichigo scowled. They were almost there, they didn't have the space, weapons, time nor space to save every slave. But he swore on the souls of his Mother and Father...that one day he would return here and free every slave, kill every Republican and steal or destroy everything they found.

They reached there and every bodies eyes widened. At least ten-thousand slaves were seen, carrying rocks and ore. From the youngest boy to the oldest woman carrying or being whipped into work. Ichigo felt disgust rising in him "Fuck..."

As they went down, a guard approached. It seems like he headed this district of the mines. "You're finally here...where is the usual one? You are new!" He snapped to Yumichika. The blue-haired rebel nodded and answered.

"They were set upon Ichigo and his shits days passed. 'Tis why we have been so late" Yumichika explained. Tatsuki had a spur of the moment idea and quickly stood up. The man laughed, just before Tatsuki's plan initiated.

"I have wished the man to grass for many years...yet he fucks me from the afterlife!"

"Am I to present myself now?" Tatsuki asked, her plan beginning.

Yumichika nodded, now knowing her idea. "Yes...Yes! A gift to you sir, for your long wait" The flamboyant man grinned. The guard frowned and wandered over, his scowl dangerous. He cupped Tatsuki's cheek roughly and nodded.

"Good, rotten cunt is of no worth, you are lucky with this offering...go now!" He ordered Yumichika. The latter nodded and brought ex-gladiators to the line-up. Tatsuki was thrown across a table and the man grinned.

"Haven't had a fuck in weeks!" He laughed as he undid his belt, Tatsuki quickly turned around wielding a knife, pressing the edge to his crotch. The man gasped and Tatsuki snarled.

"Nor will you ever again if you do not tell me what I want! Listen to my words and answer or find your cock upon the floor!" She threatened "A girl came here, light-skinned, dark haired with the mark of the Domina of the House of Urahara on her back, a butterfly. One shits like you would have taken notice of!" She snapped, pressing it harder against him "Where is she?!"

"E-Eastern vein! There's a map! Look!" He cried, his finger pointing to the desk.

Tatsuki's eyes turned and the Republican quickly grabbed her wrist, attempting to disarm her, but she quickly kneed him in the groin, before delivering a fierce headbutt and slamming the dagger into his heart, then again, again and again. He fell to the floor, she took the map and went out the door, the plan worked!

Ichigo stood in the line, waiting nervously for Tatsuki to reappear. A guard scowled and walked up to him "You there!" He called "From where do you hail slave?" He asked.

Ichigo scowled "Jigoku"

"I know you from somewhere..." He muttered. Suddenly, he remembered a helmet-less Ichigo ripping a head from it's neck with a roar "The arena..."

Ichigo smashed his head against the guards head, Kensei shot out and slit his throat with his Pugio dagger. Guards approached, but were swiftly dealt with. Tatsuki reappeared, with blood and Ichigo panicked.

"It is their blood" She reassured. Ichigo sighed in relief and asked.

"Where? Does she yet live?!" he asked. Tatsuki looked into his eyes and she saw something she never saw in Ichigo before. She couldn't help but wish the same of someone, love and worry matching his for Rukia. She nodded with a grin, forcing Ichigo to smile, his eye lighting up.

"Yes! She does!...Eastern wing vein, there is a map" She explained. "I will follow it's orders, you shall follow me" She spoke. Ichigo nodded obediently and followed Tatsuki. "You two" He snapped, pointing to two of his rebels "Take their clothes and take their position, until we return. Warn us of any intruders!" Ichigo ordered. They nodded and stole the armor, assuming the false mantle of guard.

They entered the mine, they large wormhole filled with slaves looking demoralized and seemingly lost all hope. Ichigo stood there his eyes filled with shock an d guilt. "Live...and know I _will _return!"

Renji turned to Ichigo and gave a smirk "Come brother, let us see heart restored!"

**0000000000000**

Karin kissed her husband nibbling his chin while he lay down. "So we move to Rukongai for the search of Ichigo?" She asked. Hitsugaya nodded and she smiled "Finally, you are being set to use as you should have in the beginning"

"We will see justice done" He promised "The death of Ichigo will help me rise above all others and see you to higher position as Consul's wife" He smirked. Karin giggled as he stood, kissing her forehead.

"Yuzu wishes to come with us" She smiled "The poor girl is lonely ever since we left Karakura...she has yet to find a love nor friend. I am her only person" She sighed. Hitsugaya frowned and smiled.

"I am here for her"

"You too" She smiled "Sorry"

Toshiro growled and bit his lip "We must go" He whined frustratingly "I hate my duties" He snapped, crawling off her. She couldn't sustain her smile, she stood and picked up her discarded dress, tying it on perfectly, the red silk wrapping smoothly around her delicate frame. Toshiro put on his legionnaire attire, the grey torso valiant and red strips on the arms freely flapping with the wind. He placed his gladius at his hip and fixed his hair.

"We are ready" He smiled "Fetch Yuzu if you wish her to come along" Toshiro ordered. Karin smiled and ordered her body slave Ururu to do so. She fixed her hair, padding her face with a cloth before winking at her reflection. While still a boy at heart, the republican empire had brought out her feminism.

As the two boarded the fancy cart, Yuzu appeared with a fantastic, dazzling grin and an expensive looking pink dress. She boarded the cart, sitting beside her sister and kissing her on the cheek "Sister! It is good to see you once more. I honestly thought you forgot about me in favor of your handsome husband here!" She giggled. Hitsugaya gave a chuckle and Karin smiled, returning the kiss.

"Never!" She cried out jokingly. "Although, we must support my husband in his rivalry against Aizen" Karin frowned.

"Rivalry?" Toshiro scoffed "More like one-sided annoyance. He disgraces the Senate by giving patronage to a Ludus a breath before its slaughter, then bringing that rebellious shit to the Republican soil" He scowled "I'll reach Consul long before him"

Karin nodded "Of course you will"

"Tch...I wonder what he's doing now?"

**0000000000000**

"Rukia?" Aizen asked.

"The woman Ichigo loves. A breath after you left he attacked me merely because I touched her. She is at the mines near Kusajishi" Gin explained, pointing to the area on his map.

"I ask you to find Ichigo and you return with tales..." he began dangerously, before turning to Gin with sarcastic smile. "Of fluttering hearts!" Aizen spoke. Gin gulped nervously before continuing.

"If we guard or observe the mines, or even take Rukia out we can _lure _Ichigo into trap. Praetor, it's a good plan I assure you" Gin assured. Aizen nodded and ordered the snake these orders;

"Take Sojun with you, as well as one hundred men"

"Praetor" He nodded.

**0000000000000**

Ichigo scurried around the mines, as did Grimmjow, Tatsuki, Yumichika and Renji. Kugo was searching far ahead. Ichigo grabbed black haired boys or girls, trying to find a glimmer of hope somewhere. Growling and pushing them aside after finding out they were not Rukia, he punched one of the surrounding walls frustatration, but he heard Yumichika speak.

"Ichigo..."

He turned and saw a butterfly...or rather a butterfly tattoo. Just outside, Gin arrived with his men. The two false guards were quickly dispatched by Gin, who recognized them immediately. All of the guards quickly entered...

Ichigo looked at her form. It was dirty and more shuddery, yet seemingly brave. Ichigo slowly walked behind her, his hand touched her shoulder and she quickly turned around as if to attack. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"...I-Ichi..."

"It's me" Ichigo whispered breathless, quickly enveloping her in a hug. "I will see you from this place my love" Ichigo spoke, his eyes watering. "I swear it, by my mother and father souls!" He swore. He looked into her eyes, watering also. He kissed her, for the first time in months. "I did not win my freedom...I destroyed everyone in my path! Urahara is dead...I thought Yoruichi was...but that does not matter. Come Rukia-"

"Ichigo" A voice spoke. Ichigo turned to see a young boy, about to warn them. But he was quickly impaled by a gladius, Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Gin behind the blade. His rage was about to all pile on the man, but many soldiers appeared behind him.

"_Run!"_

All the rebels retreated, Rukia in front of Ichigo as they charged through the wormholes of the mines. Ichigo roared at Tatsuki, who flinched in fear of the pitch of his order. "Where to next?!"

"Shit! Umm...Ugh...!" She cried nervously, Ichigo rolled his eyes angrily before sighing, claming himself.

"Take a breath" Ichigo commanded "Now...where to next?"

"N-North" She nodded "This way" She pointed. Ichigo nodded and they continued. As the followed Tatsuki through the wormholes, they reached a steel gate which was locked on the other side. Ichigo quickly tossed his dirk at the guard behind the gate, hitting him. Tatsuki quickly planted herself on the floor, grabbing at the keys. Her fingers hooked with the key ring, pulling it. She opened the gate, the rebels pouring through. Rukia entered and was shocked when the gate slammed closed, Ichigo, Zaraki and Renji at the other side. Rukia's eyes widened as she saw Ichigo's body turn from here.

"Grimmjow, Kugo take her to safety!"

Grimmjow frowned "Sacrificing wasn't the Plan!" He roared. "She needs you!"

"It's my duty to protect everyone in this rebellion. I will do so with my life. If I die, take her somewhere far from the Republic's grasp. I will catch up with yous hortly, if not...move to the Mountains of Rukongai, there are villas and temples there, take one and I will meet you there. You will most likely know if I perish...due to the news of my death parading around the Republic. Now go..._NOW!"_

Rukia's eyes widened at what he was doing. "No!" She screamed "Come, please!" She cried, her eyes watering. "If you love me, you'll come...please! Don't leave me again!" She cried.

Ichigo turned, his eyes watering and tears running down his face. "Sorry Rukia...Kugo, now!"

"A-At least let me fight-" She began, but Kugo tore her away. It seemed so futile. Ichigo and Renji had no weapons, having left them at the villa so they could assume appearance of normal slave.

The legionnaires approached, Ichigo looked at Renji. "I hope you honed you 'punching-like-fuck' skills" He joked. Renji chuckled and looked to the swarm of soldiers.

"Of course leader"

They charged in murderously...

**0000000000000**

Aizen stood at the balcony of the Villa with Momo and Yoruichi beside him, looking down to the training square. A cart came and Aizen smirked, walking down. Momo turned to Yoruichi and spoke "I am sick of your game Yoruichi" She snarled "When this cart shows them without Ichigo, they will see you for what you are" She spoke. Yoruichi frowned and spoke.

"I do not know what you prattle on about" She sighed "The God's favour us"

"Whatever" Momo scoffed

Three prisoners appeared. Aizen smirked and tore off one of the bags around the first ones head. It was Renji, who's eyes flinched at the light. He scowled and moved to the next one, he ripped off the bag and saw Zaraki, Aizen cursed...this was the final one. He tore of the bag...

There stood Ichigo. Dirt and blood covering his face, one eye bruised and the other bloodshot with muck and blood in his hair. Scratches and wounds over his chest, he looked to Aizen and scowled.

"It's been a while"

**0000000000000**

**There we have it! That's why I didn't want to leave it for a while. The cliffhangers too assholey. I'll give the next two chapters out in the next 2-3 days then weekly from now on, maybe a story.**

**Ichigo's been captured, what will happen! Eek!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Things are getting pretty rough huh? This story isn't even _near _finishing by the way, although it may be shorter or longer than the last one, I do not know. It was easier writing slavery because the ritual was pretty easy. Train, sex, killing, plots and schemes.**

**-Manga spoilers-**

**I read the latest chapter and HOT DAMN! Juha Bach is the Vandenreichs leader and Yamamoto is _pissed! _Kenpachi got fucking obliterated by him, not even a scratch on Juha, then it ends with Yamamoto behind Juha like 'It's been a thousand years' and all. Love the latest chapters their amazing.**

**-End Spoilers-**

**So here we go! Ichigo's been captured alongside Zaraki (Hard luck in the latest chapters dude) Renji (Same goes for you) while Ichigo (He's doing quite well actually) is going to be pretty much paraded around...but what is Rukia and the rest of the rebels up to?**

**Since Zaraki was defeated, I sort of dedicated some of the stuff today to him. In a Bleach novel, I heard that there were two Kenpachi's who were super powerful. Maybe them, alongside Zaraki's predecessor might make an appearance?**

**Go!**

**00000000000000**

Ichigo, Renji and Zaraki were shackled, the eight pairs of hand and feet shackles all connected to each other. The guard throw them into the underground Ludus, forcing them to fall over, forcing the guards to cackle. Ichigo cursed and Zaraki growled out in anger, his teeth gritting.

"I dedicate my life to this place and this is how they repay me?!" He roared "Being back in these fucking walls pisses me off!" He sneered. He turned to Ichigo and asked, his eyebrow rose with curiosity. "I trust you have a plan?" The large man asked. "No matter what, I'm with you through the whole journey"

Renji nodded in agreement, his smirk rising "Same here!"

"The bonds of brotherhood has always ran deep through these walls" A voice chuckled. The turned to see Ikkaku in the next cell, blood staining his face and very much injured, yet very much alive. Ichigo frowned and sighed.

"You're here too huh?"

Ikkaku nodded "Gin"

"Same"

Ichigo and Ikkaku let out a bitter chuckle at the same time. The rebellion's leader frowned and sat down. "The only plan is either die or have faith they'll save us. Either way we'll have to wait" The rebel commander spoke, leaning against the stone wall then sliding down. The rebels begrudgingly agreed. They sat down, waiting on the next time they were going to be summoned...

**00000000000000**

Silence.

Silence is what echoed through the forest as ten soldiers creeped through the forest, in search of the remaining rebels. Their eyes wandered around the forest, they had wiped out most of them. There should only be around five or so left, the rest of the rebels were at their base, or wherever they were.

In fact, Ichigo had given Chad a mission before they left. Anyone one who did not wish to fight or battle, he brought them out of the Republics empire by leading them into the Mountains northwest, near the docks where they would take over a ship and sail west, far from their grasp.

Grimmjow, Kugo, Yumichika, Kensei, Tatsuki, Jackie and Rukia were laying down, alongside four other rebels, behind a hill with leaves over them, attempting to hide from the soldiers, or attack them when it's possible. Rukia kept her breath calm, she wanted to pop out of nowhere and slaughter them all, for ripping Ichigo from her arms, she wanted vengeance and she wanted it now. She wanted to save Ichigo...if he was still alive that was.

No, he was. She was sure of it!

Grimmjow quickly stood and leaped onto the captain's back, driving a sword into it while did so. Kugo appeared and swiped his giant sword horizontally, cutting down three men all in one swipe. The four extra rebels were battling too, one dying as his throat was slashed by a soldier, quickly being taken down by Rukia. Tatsuki and Jackie quickly appeared behind the men who were approaching the two leaders, cutting their throats. Kensei and Yumichika flanked the rest, finishing the battle.

"Come" Kensei ordered "We'll had that way, we said we'd meet up with Sado east" The dagger-wielding rebel explained. "We must hurry before deed is discovered" The silver-haired former Rudiarius commanded. The rebels nodded and followed his lead.

A while after they left the area, Sojun and Gin arrived at the scene with twelve extra men. Sojun sighed "They were hear, but only one of them has perished" Sojun bit his lip before ordering his men. "Tie him up, show them that the Empire is not so easily defied" The Tribune ordered.

"Tribune" Gin began "These men are no common men"

"They are common slaves"

"Slaves? Yes" Gin nodded "But _far _from common, they are gladiators. Men trained in the art of battle, wild beasts that cannot be tamed! You may have taken down just one, while they have taken down all these" He spoke, signalling to the many corpses.

"Enough of you" Sojun scoffed "Tie the dead rebel upside down to that tree, in the name of Sosuke Aizen, Praetor of Seireitei" The Tribune commanded. He turned to Gin and glared "Turn from your charge and I will put a fucking sword in your back"

Gin glared and nodded obediently.

**00000000000000**

"Hitsugaya is a man of the highest regard. See his cup always filled, his plate always covered, unless he is finished then take it away and never let him see it again until he desires it so, am I understood?" Momo ordered her slaves. They gave a 'Yes Domina'.

Momo wandered down the hallway and turned, she saw Karin and Yuzu, sitting at either side of Yoruichi. They giggled and shared whispers which Momo rolled her eyes at. She put on a false smile and walked in "Hello Karin, Yuzu it has been a long time!" She grinned.

She was strong friends with these two, well as strong as anyone from this Empire could get. Momo took her place beside them and grinned "I was merely informing my slaves to treat you and your husband well" She grinned.

"Gratitude, we were merely discussing the days of old, when this place was yet a Ludus" Yuzu smiled, giving a sympathetic look to her dark-skinned friend her smiled back. Yoruichi kissed Yuzu's hand and sighed.

"I miss my husband so" She frowned sadly "But the world moves on, so shall I alongside with it" She spoke, her smile becoming new again. "He would wish it so, despite having a temper, he was a kind man to those he loved" She smiled.

Karin nodded "Same with my husband"

Toshiro entered just after she said that alongside Aizen and Yamamoto. The latter looked at Aizen with appreciation. "I never thought you would be able to do it Aizen. Celebration is in order!"

Momo nodded "I will organize it, I will also gather the guests" She grinned. She turned to her husband and spoke "They will come so _don't _start" She scolded playfully "Very much so the men. They favor me...most husbands do" Momo joked, forcing Aizen to roll his eyes. Toshiro nodded and grinned, Karin rising an eyebrow.

"An excellent notion, well received!"

**00000000000000**

They had met up with Chad, who had the rest of the rebels with them. There was merely thirty-four of them left. Most of them were freed, the rest died in the mines and four were captured. Rukia was worried, Jackie was worried and so was Yumichika. Zaraki had no lover, only brothers so he had no loved one to weep for him.

They slowly trekked through the forest, looking for anything of value. They had sent Keigo and Mizuiro forward to scout on, to find anything of value and the two came back, Keigo looking dirtier than usual. Kensei frowned and asked "Did you come across battle?" He asked Keigo.

"...No I just fell into some mud"

Kensei rolled his eyes "What did you find?"

"A temple" Mizuiro spoke "Abandoned, with walls and a gate. It's near the mountains, north of here" The black haired boy explained. Kensei nodded and went to the direction he spoke of, his eyes steely and determined.

They treaded through the mud and high grass, Kensei slipping and lifting himself humiliatingly, now starting to understand Keigo's pain. As they finally reached the temple, Kensei ordered "Grimmjow, Kugo...search the temple" He told. The two obeyed and went in quietly.

As they stood there, they heard footsteps and a snarl "Fucking Republicans invading my home once again!" He cried, they turned to see a large burly, yet muscled man with a bow, he glared at them intensely, hatred seething off of him. Kugo and Grimmjow quickly appeared behind him, blades poking at him. "If I die, at least I can take some of you down!" He growled, pulling his finger back.

"Wait!" Kensei cried "We are not of the Seireitei Republican empire! We are of Ichigo's rebellion!" The Dagger-wielding rebel snapped. The bowman glared, before pulling his bow down and cackling.

"Then I mistake fucking for blessing!" He laughed "Come in, come in! What's mine is yours, share my wine!" He grinned. The rebels entered the temple and spoke "My name is Ganju of the Shiba clan, pleasure to make acquaintance!"

The rebels visibly halted. Rukia spoke out "The Shiba clan? Your family is loyal to the empire!" She snapped "Why should we accept your wine? You could have poisoned it"

Ganju scoffed, drinking it and swallowing, before handing it over. "I am no loyal to the Empire than you. And the members of the Shiba clan are not my family, they merely share my name" He spat "You fall in love...bare children and have a family and how do they respond? They exile you from the clan and make no move when you are betrayed, your true family slaughtered and left alone in a half-destroyed temple for your days...Fuck the Empire!"

Rukia bit her lip "You were exiled for falling in love?"

"With a woman, lower of status and class" He responded. "Never mind me, I heard you all perished in the mines! A few of your leaders including Ichigo set to perish in the arena!"

"Ichigo lives?!" Rukia gasped "We must save him" She ordered. A rebel scowled and looked at her, almost with contempt.

"We lost many numbers saving you and you wish to see more? Saving Ichigo is impossible! We must flee before we all die" The rebel bellowed. Kugo scowled and snapped.

"Grab hold of your cock and be a man!" He snapped, he turned to Rukia "What are your thoughts?"

Rukia thought before nodding "You say it is my fault for your numbers perishing? Fine, I accept it! I will redeem myself and repay the sum tenfold with the blood of a hundred Republicans!" The girl cried. Grimmjow's eyebrow rose and he chuckled.

"Did Ichigo teach you how to speak dramatically, your quite good"

"Shut up"

**An hour later...**

As they planned the rescue mission. The less brave rebels were muttering amongst themselves. Rukia noticed this and sighed. She felt guilty for the deaths of the rebels, rebels she now called brother and sister, deciding to join the cause.

Rukia didn't know how the hierarchy went, but she knew Ichigo was the leader of the cause. Considering she was Ichigo's lover, wasn't she technically a queen of some sort? Or at least of some position. Either way, she felt responsible for their lives and was ready to protect them at all cost. She was given a red dress that was found in the cupboards of the temple, it was ragged as usual. She put on her sandals, sighing sadly as she remembered how Ichigo used to put them on. She loved him too much to let him die..

Rukia, alongside Tatsuki, Riruka, Jackie were going to the arena. Kensei, Chad, Grimmjow and Kugo too. Ganju Shiba would protect and lead the lesser rebels until Ichigo returned. Rukia stood, her short her now fixed equally thanks to Orihime's efforts. She had a determined look that the rebel's compared to Ichigo's.

"I know you have heard whispers and words of our next actions" Rukia called out, every rebel looking to her. "I would replace soft whisper with bold shouts. We are for the arena in Rukongai!" Rukia bellowed, forcing the rebels to gasp and mutter around them.

"And if you do not return?" Rangiku asked.

"Ganju Shiba knows these lands, he will see you far from the Republics grasp" She promised "We have suffered wound and loss...been divided from each other..but we are free, a thing beyond price! A thing I would see our condemned brothers and lovers embrace once more! And in the doing of it...spread word through every slave yet beneath the Seireitei's heel, that even the mighty Republic, bleed when struck!" She finished strongly. To her surprise the rebels roared in agreement, she attempted to hide her blush and grin, this felt great!

They moved out...

**Hours before...**

In Rukongai, the Ludus of the Urahara family was filled with boisterous nobles and naked slaves dancing erotically to the soft, sensual music being played. The slaves wore masks, rings on their nipples and golden cloths around their waists. They rubbed each others skin, while the nobles watched on with impressed eyes.

"A fantastic sight" Toshiro commented. "Even I stand speechless"

"A rare virtue" Aizen insulted jokingly, forcing Yuzu to giggle.

Momo nodded in agreement "I could probably dance better" She spoke, looking at Toshiro coyly. Aizen rolled his eyes and looked to Yuzu, giving her a charming smile. She blushed and Momo scowled, walking away in annoyance. Sosuke chuckled, feeling victorious before walking into the centre of the room.

"I know you all here wish to see the treacherous slaves that have terrorized our fair city for months and you shall see them!" Aizen bellowed. Legionnaires brought Ichigo, Ikkaku, Zaraki and Renji in with shackles around their necks, wrists and feet and paraded them around before pushing them on their knees in the centre of the room.

Karin scowled at them, feeling immense hatred and contempt with them, before her eyes drifted to the leader of course...

Her eyes widened. It couldn't be! The orange was found somewhere beneath all the blood and muck! While one eye was bloodshot, she could see the amber in the other. I-It was really... He was even Karakuran! His name was Ichigo and his age was the same as her brothers, it was really Ichigo! It was Ichigo! She grinned before realizing...

Shit...

She quickly grabbed Yuzu by the wrist, bringing her into the back of the room. "K-Karin that's-"

"I know" Karin spoke. Her eyes wide...why would Ichigo do this? Why would he slaughter innocents? He stabbed Yoruichi in the stomach when she was pregnant, Yoruichi was a fantastic, kind woman and her husband was strong and noble...why would he slaughter them?! Her friends were in the villa the day everyone had been slaughtered viciously! Ichigo was behind it? Her best friend had recently been murdered...at the behest of her long lost brother?!

"B-But the rebels are evil and Ichigo leads them?!" She asked. "But Sosuke is so kind and charming, why would Ichigo try to kill him in the market? T-This can't be, that can't be the Ichigo we once knew!" She spoke, looking into the glaring, almost bloodthirsty eyes of the rebel leader Ichigo.

"Karin, Yuzu!" A voice called, It was Toshiro, who had beckoned them beside him. They hesitantly walked beside him, in front of the four rebels. Ichigo was positively shocked, yet he kept his mouth shut. If the Republicans knew Ichigo was their brother, who knows what they might do to them?

"Karin, my dear wife" Toshiro smiled lovingly "Would you do me the honor, of taking my place and tearing the life out of this beast?" He asked, looking to Ichigo who snarled at him. Karin felt a lump in her throat...what could she do?! If she said no, because she was his sister it wouldn't change a thing! She couldn't release them, she had no keys nor fighting skill compared to the soldiers. Ichigo sighed at her predicament...it seemed similar to his and Uryu's...

But thankfully, Karin was a smart girl.

"Why don't we let them die in front of all of Karakura?" She asked, lying in her eagerness. "Ichigo has terrorized Rukongai, the city, not just us nobles. We should execute them _at gladium. _Throw them into the arena, to die"

With this, maybe, just maybe the crowd will wish for him to live? Although it was doubtful, yet the only chance she had...

"An excellent suggestion" Yuzu added

"Indeed" Aizen smiled.

Yamamoto nodded furiously "Thank you Karin, an excellent notion that I shall commend in the execution tomorrow in the Primus of our games!" The consul grinned. "You fetched yourself quite a woman Toshiro" He grinned.

Toshiro nodded and gave his wife a smile "That I did"

As they left Ichigo and the rebels to stew in their own hatred, Yoruichi approached them. "Ironic is it not?" She asked. "How the once loved and idolised Ichigo who loved the arena is now being thrown into it against his will and will receive only screams of hatred and disgust. Once a hero, now a common slave" She smirked.

"I do not care" Ichigo smirked "Rukia lives, that is all that matters"

Yoruichi frowned "I'm glad, so that she may hear and mourn of your death"

"Like you with your husband and child" Ichigo retorted spitefully.

Yoruichi bit her lip. She quickly left before the tears could fall...

**00000000000000**

As the time passed, Yuzu had been at the bathroom when she came face to face with Sosuke Aizen. "H-Hello Sosuke" She grinned. His charming smile was...fantastic. She looked at his hair, ever since becoming Praetor he swept it back, with one strand hanging down, his handsome features were shown.

Aizen boldly approached her, pressing her against the wall, she gulped with a blush and was shocked when she felt his hand go up her dress, though she wasn't stopping it. "My wife won't stop looking at your Brother-in-law...she just doesn't understand that she can't fuck him behind my back any more" He smirked "You don't need to say anything, Momo..." He spoke, his fingers finding their destination forcing her to yelp out in surprise and pleasure "Is a bitch"

Yuzu's breath shuddered as he wiggled his fingers about "W-why...h-here?...Ughn...mmm" She breathed heavily. He was very good at this "Why now?"

"I have a better question" He smirked, his breath hot on her neck as he nipped at it. "Why _not?_"

Charming bastard.

"If you wish to continue...this...in the near future...may say around midnight in two days? You shall find me wet with desire" he smirked. Just as he said that, she erupted over his fingers. He pulled them out, in front of Yuzu's eyes. On instinct, both their mouths met with his finger being a gate, tasting Yuzu's juices while tasting each others lips at the same time. He smirked and left her alone, shocked with awe and pleasure. She was blushing heavily, her eyes wide.

She would _definitely_ meet with him. But first she had to sort out the situation with her brother...

**00000000000000**

The crowd roared with anticipation for the execution, Toshiro had said that he had procured the best gladiators in the republic for this execution. In the pulvanis, sat Karin, Yuzu, Momo, Yoruichi alongside Yamamoto, Sosuke, Toshiro, Mayuri and their slaves. Toshiro stood, ready to announce the crowd.

"People of Rukongai, I stand humbled before you to revealthe leader of the horde of Rebels, who terrorized our city for the past months, alongside his most trusted men! Enter Ichigo, Zaraki, Renji and Ikkaku...murderous villains!"

Ichigo, Ikkaku, Renji and Zaraki entered. Each one of them had their wrists shackled and their swords blunt and rusted. Ikkaku had commented on it, but Ichigo simply replied "We will prove them the fools for giving us weapons at all"

Besides, the 'Beasts of the underworld' did almost as worse as them and they lived. As long as they survived, they could do live. Just as long as they managed to kill whatever the Republic through at them.

"Who could balance the board, who could kill them? I give you ten gladiators, primus worthy! Three of them being legends! Three people who have been the only ones to _earn _their freedom! Ten years ago, they slaughtered one-hundred gladiators and won their freedom! I give to you, true God's of the arena, Azashiro, Kuruyashiki and Kiganjo, the only gladiators to ever gain their freedom!" **(Seventh, eighth and tenth Kenpachi, although I think the seventh and eighth aren't manga canon, only novel but still pretty interesting)**

Three men walked out of the next gate, with seven men behind them. Azashiro had two thin bangs framing his face, with a long ponytail. He wore two arm-guards, steel segmented ones with steel shoulder-guards that were rimmed with grey fur. He wielded two gladius' with a brown loincloth and steel greaves. Kuruyashiki had a steel shoulder-guard, with two steel bracers and greaves, with a brown loincloth and a steel helmet, with a grill-face and a yellow plumed crest, his shield was brown with an eel. Kiganjo was had two steel triple-segmented shoulder-pads, with chainmail tightened over them., with steel bracers and greaves, a red rag around his head and a large hammer.

The rest, Ichigo didn't know. He was focused on the first three.

"Up to your old tricks eh Zaraki?" Kiganjo asked. Zaraki frowned, he sighed and asked bitterly, he knew these guys?

"Kiganjo...Kuruyashiki..." He turned to Azashiro "Doctore"

"That is a title I thought you would honor" Azashiro scoffed "It seems I was wrong"

Zaraki scoffed and Ichigo glared. Toshiro smirked and brought his fist down "Begin!"

**00000000000000**

Rukia's head appeared from the water as she swam up from the Arena's sweage. Thankfully for her it wasn't a toilet, more of a blood one. She sneaked behind the Arena guard and grabbed his neck, dragging a blade along it, killing him, Tatsuki did the same with the other. Behind her, came her allies "Quickly!" She ordered. Grimmjow and Kugo took their armor, disguising themselves as guards and quickly entered the arena, guarding the gate.

Rukia and the rest grabbed the oil the arena had to light the Primus fires, they poured it around the amphitheatres columns, around the walls and the floor. As they emptied the ceramic mugs, a guard appeared and cried out "You! Hold!"

Rukia quickly snatched the wall torch and threw it onto the floor oil...

**The arena...**

Ichigo jumped and rolled, grabbing a gladiator by the neck and swinging him in front of him, using him as shield successfully. The gladiator was killed by his own brother, Kuruyashiki who cursed.

Ikkaku and Renji quickly protected each other, being shackled was difficult. They were constantly on the defensive, never attacking. Zaraki however, continued to attack Azashiro who defended with each strike. The Dimachaerus Rudiarius grunted with each block before quickly disarming the beast by slapping each of his gladius' edges onto Zaraki's blade and tearing it away. Azashiro placed his left foot on Kenpachi's knee and brought his right foot up, kicking the former Doctore across the chin, forcing him to fall.

Ichigo brought his shackles up as an axe came for him. The one-edged blade slammed against the chains roughly, almost breaking them. Ichigo's eyes widened, he could use the shackles as a shield, or break them in the attempt! Grinning, he ran towards the three gladiators and leapt into action, his grin frightening them. His sword was quickly smashed away by the secutor who swung his axe once more at Ichigo, landing onto the shackles, damaging them more.

Kiganjo smashed his warhammer across Ichigo's chest, sending the rebel across the air and onto his back. The former champion was not giving up so easily, wrapping his legs around the Secutor's and flipping him to the floor, grabbing his fallen axe and slamming it into his back, killing his second one.

Ichigo rolled back and brought his shackles up once more to block Kiganjo's warhammer, the heavy brick of the weapon smashed against the shackles chains, destroying them! As they broke, Ichigo glared and quickly speared Kiganjo to the ground, before picking up his sword to defend against Kuruyashiki's strikes.

Kiganjo stood and pushed himself into Ichigo, both fighting over the former's warhammer. Ichigo pressed his forehead into the Rudiarius' with a glare and a roar. The champion stared into the warhammer wielders eyes to see Kuruyashiki coming in from behind of the reflection of his pupils. Ichigo quickly leaped to the side and witnessed the two legends bumping into each other clumsily.

With Zaraki, Azashiro pointed his two blades at the former Doctore. "I have failed you!" The Dimachaerus roared. As he was about to the land the finishing blow, the arena's stands fell into a fiery pit of hell.

Everyone screamed and the gladiators stared as the stands caved in, the spectators falling into the fire that Rukia had set, if not dying by the fall, then by the fire. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Grimmjow enter the fray, wearing Republican armour and cutting down the rest of the gladiators, while Kugo slashed down the guards. Kiganjo, Kuruyashiki and Azashiro were cornered around Kenpachi. Giving up, knowing they'd lose, they decided to aid them.

"Help me with him" Azashiro spoke, picking Zaraki up. As the stands tore down, Ichigo quickly looked up till the Pulvanis and saw his Aizen. He glared and picked up a spear, their two eyes met and they both sneered at each other.

"Ichigo..." Sosuke sneered.

Ichigo threw the spear as hard and best as he could at the Pulvanis. The spear soared through the air, picking up speed with the toss. The blade was about to hit Aizen right in the forehead, but the Praetor quickly manoeuvred his head, the blade grazing his cheek before smashing against someone in the Pulvanis. Aizen turned to see Mayuri Kurotsuchi impaled by the spear.

Yuzu cried out in shock as she saw the Nobleman fall to the ground dead. Karin cursed as they tried to get out. One noble had died on the attempt to break out, thankfully Yamamoto had found a passage out and they were moving quickly.

Ichigo gave one last look to the arena, seeing it all crash down. Hundreds must have been injured...most of them dead! W-Who planned all this? Grimmjow? Kugo? As the thought raced through his head, he lead the charge through the gates and into the sewage room where Grimmjow had told him. He quickly saw a guard, in which he sneaked behind and killed.

As he did that, he saw Rukia.

"Rukia..." He muttered

They embraced, their lips meeting once more. "You saved me...I saved you" She smiled.

"Y-You planned this?" Ichigo asked bewildered.

She smiled "I think I've matched the amount of kills you have commited in one day. How does that make you feel?" She asked. She didn't feel _one _bit guilty. These men and women screamed for Ichigo's death, she'd give them death alright. Ichigo would have done the same if it were her.

"Shocked" He spoke "But I've had my fill of games! Let us leave the arena forever, we can catch up somewhere!" He finished. Rukia was already ahead of him as she told him of Ganju's temple.

Ichigo and Rukia were reunited at last!

**00000000000000**

**There we are! I felt like making Grimmjow say "At last my OTP is re-canon" but this story is srs bsns.  
**

**Azashiro and Kuruyakishi are Novel characters, by the way. Bleachs writer didn't make them canon, they're like Senna and movie characters, there but non-canon, but I thought they were cool so I added them. But will they join or not?!**

**Yuzu's loving life. Her brother survived and she's gonna get ploughed by Aizen. Fuck yeah adultery. Though I wouldn't call her a slut or a whore or anything. Aizen's just too damn handsome and charming to resist, unless he killed your parents of course, which Yuzu tends to forget because of her naïve nature. Karin will be more cold, more bitchy.  
**

**That's what I meant by love pentagon. Aizen x Yuzu x Momo x Toshiro X fingering scene was pretty hot, at least for me.  
**

**Next chapter will be reunited shit, tensions between Azashiro and Ichigo and some Rukia training, where she's just gonna become kickass. I can't believe it, it's only chapter four and hundreds of died. Carnage doesn't cut it. #BadassFemales  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**Here we are with the next chapter! Just got back from school and Jesus...I'm tired. Although I'm well enough to write! Next update won't be till about Friday, well after tomorrow. Maybe during that time I'll put up a new story maybe? I often get bored and I'm like 'Fuck it, I'll write' but with school...**

**I want to drag this story out for a while, so I can finish it around near March or so. I have loads of plans for different stories as well, so weekly updates for this with random updates for other stories that I may write.**

**Also about Aizen and Yuzu, I wouldn't say they know about Aizen killing Isshin personally, other than him leading the charge. Also I wouldn't say he has any evil motives other than being a horny guy, as well as wanted to spite Momo who has seemingly cheated on him.**

**So, Ichigo has been saved and their re-united! But with the three newcomers around, it may be high with tension huh? Well, we'll see!**

**00000000000000**

Ichigo was tightening on his brown tough-made loincloth, with red padding. He tied his leather bracers and greaves on tightly, the leather being thick on it's own, with red padding again underneath. He found his sand-colored cuirass and tightened that on as well, then getting his two dark brown leather shoulder-pads, each one being single strapped, with the leather pad being triple segmented.

He walked out of his room in the temple, having only arrived a few moments ago. He walked out and shook Ganju's hand, thanking him for taking in the rebels and aiding them, hearing his reason why he hates his fellow countrymen and personally welcoming him into the rebellion. Ichigo walked out of the temple, finding Renji on the steps, seven or eight surrounding him, telling the tale of how he was rescued.

"They screamed, flayed and scurried like children when the arena fell!" He laughed "The smoke of the arena, the scent of fire and death tarried with winds to the very walls of Seireitei, warning them that we, the Rebels are not to be trifled with!" He bellowed. The seven and eight cheered with him, Ichigo chuckled and found Azashiro leaning against a wall, now wearing common rebel gear.

"Lift troubled heart" Ichigo spoke "Kiganjo and Kuruyashiki, alongside Zaraki live and are well, all ready and assuring me that they are to take up sword with us, against the Republic" Ichigo grinned.

"Fighting by your side?" Azashiro scoffed

"So should you, if you so wish to join up arms in our cause" The rebellion leader retorted.

"Cause?" Azashiro laughed "You have a cock to rival the God's themselves. A few errant slaves and gladiators, yet you think yourself as a legion" Azashiro chuckled bitterly "You are nothing but flies circling a boars ass." The Dimachaerus scowled.

"Did he miss the part where we pulled the arena down on his head?" Rukia scowled as she stood by Ichigo's side, the latter scowling at Azashiro. The former Doctore rolled his eyes, his hair rivalling Byakuya Kuchiki's itself as it turned with him.

"The Republic is more than a few minimal guarded wooden beams" Azashiro spoke "I should know...I rebelled against it at one point" He confessed. Ichigo was about to retort, but he beat him to it. "I was a soldier, in the Seireitei legion. One day, my family was slaughtered and they did nothing to aid me, I was angry and bitter so I raised up arms" He explained "I had an army! Sixteen-thousand rebels, strong and willing...we barely lasted half-a-year" He sighed. "After that...I was luckily mistaken as common rebel, they threw me into the arena to die. I survived and I became gladiator, eventually Doctore and then, I earned my freedom" He explained "I returned to the arena to give Zaraki an honourable death, despite undeserving of it"

"If you are so cynical and without hope, why did you aid us in the arena?" Ichigo asked.

"You mistake intent...a debt to Zaraki, my student. I had to aid him, without that" Azashiro glared, throwing his cup away "We would not be breaking words" The former rebel snarled. He turned to Rukia and spoke "I remember you, when you were just a little girl, a flower untouched. Now you are a weed tainted" He snapped, before leaving.

"Fuck him" Rukia responded "Just because he failed doesn't mean we will"

Ichigo looked at her oddly. "We?" Ichigo asked "You decide to take up arms then?" He smiled. Rukia smiled back, wandering closer. She pulled him in for a hug, which he replied to with equal purpose.

"I would stand by your side, blade slick with legionnaire blood, I will not be as weak as I once was." She spoke. "I will not die or be taken like once before"

"We all suffer that fate one time or another. We all die, it is merely the length that differs" Ichigo spoke. Rukia smiled, looking up to his eyes and smirking.

"Then let us do so together, show them all that we will not be taken so quietly" Rukia spoke.

Ichigo's lips met hers, before he took her into his chambers...

**00000000000000**

Azashiro carried a large boar carcass on his back, entering the temples gate, ignoring the staring eyes that almost pierced him. He walked up the steps, before slamming the boar down beside Kugo, who rested near there. He gave Kugo half a smile before speaking.

"You join this cause?"

"With high hopes"

Azashiro rolled his eyes and spoke "I thought you different" The Dimachaerus scoffed "What makes a boy like Ichigo force a man such as you into joining a cause doomed to fail?" Azashiro demanded "I never thought you the rebellious type, maybe a little nasty in appearance and personality, but never highly ambitious"

"Ichigo ahs opened my eyes" Kugo spoke "We were all mere fodder for the Republicans to fuck and kill, their whims changing as frequently as women's moods" He joked "I will not die as a slave, but as a free man with sword in hand and blood on my mind. Ichigo is a good man, he's strong and intelligent, the latter I lack yet what he makes up for"

"Then I shall mourn your passing" Azashiro quipped "And may the God's weep"

"God's?" Kugo asked "Where were they when you rebelled? Where were they when we were shackled and chained, yet we prayed for mercy?" he asked. Azashiro frowned and Kugo continued, his eyes steely and filled with fire, determination and hope, something he had lost so long ago "Ichigo is our answer. Either the God's created him because of our prayers, our he _is _our God because he's the only man worth worshipping" **(Wow that's deep)**

Azashiro rolled his eyes "You poor fool"

Kugo smirked.

**00000000000000**

Gin stood, his arm leaning against a wall as Sojun and Sosuke planned to somehow find where Ichigo was hiding. He rolled his eyes at their underestimating of Ichigo, he decided to speak up "Even the lowest gladiator could kill three of your men, handily"

Sojun and Aizen stared at him, as if offended. Gin had taken a huge risk by saying these, execution even. Gin was merely a loyal servant, he needed someone to follow and scheme with, it was his best survival technique. He couldn't fight, well he could but not against the likes of Ichigo and the rebel leaders.

"Oh?" Sosuke asked amused. "Why do you not prove such words...with actions?" He smirked "You were a gladiator, were you not?" The Praetor asked. Gin gulped, knowing which was coming next.

"A lifetime ago"

"Yet still of the brotherhood" Aizen spoke "Get down in the square, fight three of my men" He smiled scarily. Gin nodded obediatly, yet fearfully. "I shall guide you there, I wish to see this for myself. Come Sojun"

Sojun chuckled and followed. The three finally reached the square and Aizen bellowed out "The toad says he could best three of you easily!" Aizen chuckled "Shall we prove him wrong?" he asked.

The Republican's chuckled and suddenly two already came out, excited and ready. Gin swallowed his pride, taking a sword. Sojun joined the two, ready to fight Ashur. The three soldiers laughed and Aizen swept his fist down with a loud 'Begin!'

The three soldiers pressed quickly, Gin blocking each strike with high-difficulty. The legionnaire's cackled as Gin's arm received a slash by the tip of a gladius, before being kicked to the ground By Sojun. The legionnaires shouted and laughed, yelling things like 'Get up!', 'come on!' and 'He wants to taste his own blood!'

Gin's hand formed around a lump of sand and tossed it into Sojun's face, who quickly flinched at the grains of dust. Gin quickly dodged two slashes before ducked under another and stabbing his blade into one soldiers leg, before sweeping him to the floor. The second legionnaire came next, Gin slammed his gladius on his chain-mail, dragging it back and forth, creating a small wound before smashing his fist across the legionnaire's jaw.

Sojun came sweeping in, Gin and the Tribune's blades came smashing off one-another. Gin quickly thrusted forward, the blade missing the Tribunes chest before the same thing happened to Gin. The snake-like man's fist broke through Sojun's defences and crashed against his jaw, before lifting the Tribune up and slamming him onto the floor. Gin then delivered a flurry of blows to Sojun's face, six times in the lip, four in the jaw and five across the forehead.

By the time he was done, Sojun's face was covered in blood, due to a cut across his eyebrow and a broken nose. Gin looked up to Aizen, who looked on with an impressed glance. Up in the balcony, Yoruichi watched on with a frown and glare. Gin stood up, dropping his sword. "I was considered the weakest and lowest gladiator"

"Would that I had an army in your base image" Aizen spoke.

"I have known many men who share my view, men who are rabid animals of bloodlust and skill. Such a force under my guidance, could prove useful in such troubling times" Gin grinned oddly. Aizen nodded before saying;

"The Senate would frown upon lowering standards to muck and shit...such as they frown upon many things" He scowled. "Do it"

As time passed, Gin was given cleaner clothes and a short trim. He wore a dark green/grey silk vest, which was closed over with a lighter grey cloth. His pants reached his mid-shins, with dark leather boots reaching up to the end of the dark green cloth garment. He had a gladius at his hip now as well.

"You leave this walls?" Yoruichi asked as she entered.

"At request of the Praetor" Gin explained. "Now move" He spoke to his Domina. Her eyes widened in shock at his new-found defiance. She scowled and spoke breathily.

"You forget your place"

"No, I secure it"

She slapped him. Gin felt his cheek before glaring, his teeth gritting. Yoruichi smirked and spoke "You forget your place you fucking snake, fox, toad or whatever the fuck you are." She insulted "Move against my command again-"

He slammed her against a wall, her eyes widened in shock. "You command shit and piss!" Gin yelled. "I am Aizen's man now, not your slave who you beckon at your whim to kill, steal or capture! One word from me of how you were fucking Ichigo, pregnant with his child will force him to murder you out of simple spite for the man!" He roared."Or how the God's have nothing to do with delivering Ikkaku!" Yoruichi was now scared, filling with fear, her nose was pressed against the wall toughly. "I...envy Ichigo...and because you yet draw breath because of me...I think I deserve something.

Yoruichi felt her dress rise from behind her, whispering out pleads for mercy. But there were none, Gin was ruthless.

His only words after she begged for it to stop were "Consider it a kindness"

**00000000000000**

After his 'moment' with Yoruichi, Gin decided to find his men that he had promised Aizen. He travelled to a certain building, just on the outskirts of Rukongai. He entered it, only to receive a man's warning.

"He is unpredictable, a fool and almost a child. Yet unpredictable, fast and strong. Worthy to your cause.

Gin already knew this, the person was fabled around Rukongai and even places like Inuzuri, a battleground. He entered the room and saw what he wanted to see, his target laying upon the floor with his legs curled up in his chest.

"Come with me, Wonderweiss"

After picking up the seventeen-year old mentally challenged, yet ferocious warrior, he was forced to bring the boys best friend, hooleer as well. Luckily for Gin, the friend was large, muscular and burly, as well as a good fighter himself.

Gin then went to a prison, in order to pick up another one of his men. The prisoner was so strong, so bloodthirsty than he was forced to go down into a hole, only thrown down food every day, only eating as a hobby. He lived in his own piss and shit. A robe was tossed down, Gin leaning over the hole "Come up brother, I have come to see you free!"

"You..."

"Long time no see Kokuto"

Next, they went up to the docks to see a freed, disgraced gladiator, one Ichigo had defeated. He had cut his neck, but missed his jugular vein and was forced out of the business by his Dominus, who had been kind enough to free him, since he was now use. The gladiator gave him all the coin he had for his freedom which was generously accepted. He now lived at the seaside.

"That's a nice scar...Stark"

The scarred man frowned.

**(I always planned this! You can survive slit throats if you miss their jugular vein, I'd assume Stark just played dead because...well that seems like what he'd do. It was so giddy and fun when people were like 'Wish Stark lived')**

**00000000000000**

Ichigo was thrown against a wall, his passionate needs now about be fulfilled in this very night. Rukia threw her arms around Ichigo, kissing his lips with lust, passion, love and much ferocity. Ichigo and her fell on the bed together, hands roaming each other having been so long lost.

Rukia quickly undid his shoulder-pads and cuirass, he tore of his bracers and greaves. She kicked off her sandals and he lifted off her dress, just as she untied his loincloth. He quickly flipped her over, allowing her to roll over him as she faced his erection, while he her expecting, wet womanhood. They quickly moved in, Ichigo's tongue quickly penetrated her, remembering it's old tricks and skills to force Rukia to moan on his erection as she took him in. Ichigo's hands were firmly gripped around her buttocks, an erotic feeling she thought as she gripped his size with one hand, pumping while she sucked and licked, while massaging him with another.

Ichigo relished her taste as she became wetter and wetter, more juices to taste as his tongue moved in, ravaging her as her breath shuddered on his shaft, he felt Rukia's legs tighten around his head and her breaths getting faster, as was his moans. He slowly pushed his waist up and she slowly pushed hers down with each lick, suck and nibble. His right thumb went to her clitoris, while his left index finger slowly entered his ass, startling her but heavily exciting her. His tongue delved in deeper and harder as her mouth moved down more and more, her tongue wrapping around his manhood, pumping her head faster and faster.

Within ten seconds, she cried out and he grunted and both their juices came splashing out, both lovers tasting them and swallowing without hesitation. She rolled off him and before she knew it, Ichigo was on her, her left leg being hooked with Ichigo's arm while her right was spread out, Ichigo moved it without a second thought, both crying out with the first thrust. "Feels like the first time" He muttered, she nodded before pulling him into a kiss.

Ichigo sat on his knee's as Rukia lay back, her legs tightened around his waist, with one of her arms around his neck while her other helped her lean. Ichigo moved in at a slow and steady pace, his breath shuddering with a thrust or so. He leaned over her, one arm leaning while the other massaging her breast, balancing himself while thrusting was difficult yet rewarding.

Her slammed into her, his hips beating off hers as his eyes never left hers, Rukia's hand cupped his cheek as he rolled his hips into hers. She gave him the most loving smile her lust-filled, pleasured face could muster before he felt her walls tighten around him as he went faster. She abandoned all leverage and simply lay on her back as he grabbed her hips and ravaged her, she started crying out in euphoria and awe as he slid in and out of her at speeds and velocities that seemed unknown to her. As she bellowed his name like a mantra, she came all over him, her inner juices hitting his lower area and spilling over his thighs. Ichigo saw her eyes roll into the back of her head and grinned.

Her flipped her , she lay flat on her chest as he lurked over her, before giving her a few seconds to regain sense before pushing in with strength that rivalled a giants. His fingers interlocked with hers as he lay on top of her laying, behind form and slowly moved into her. He nibbled and kissed at her neck, her hand slowly bringing his to her breast and aiding him in the massaging of her as she slowly brought her head to meet his, lips catching one another in a battle. She felt herself coming close once more before rolling him over, mounting him.

Her left hand slapped against the wall in front of them as she rolled her hips skilfully. Ichigo's head shot up, his tongue meeting her breasts and circling, her free hand pressing his head closer to his chest. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tight as she felt him slam into her, her two hands moving to either side of his head as she pushed down and he thrusted up at equal speed and rhythm, the speed going as fast as lightning in a storm.

They both came, hard. Since it had been for the first time in months, it was magical and amazing and euphoric and godlike. Ichigo screamed out Rukia's name, as had she so much that Aizen was already marching soldiers in their direction. **(Not really)**

She rolled off him, panting. They looked at each other and giggled. "I miss it" Ichigo spoke "Us, this...everything" He laughed "It is of great happiness that you are with me once again, joining my cause beside me" He sighed happily "I would have no-one else"

"It is just" She smiled, kissing his hand "Now" She spoke, propping herself up as he smirked at her naked form. Rukia put on her dress and didn't have to ask before Ichigo practically rolled out of bed roughly to tighten her sandals. Rukia giggled and pecked his lips, having to stand on her tip-toes to do so. Ichigo chuckled, putting on his armor and swinging an arm around her, bringing her outside.

The rebels looked at him oddly. They blushed and kept to themselves, suddenly it looked as if Azashiro was about to leave. Ichigo quickly stood and demanded, he didn't trust this man for a second. "Where do you go?"

"Out"

"Where?"

"Continue asking meaningless questions and I will see you from this world!"

The rebels stood, as if challenging Azashrio. Ichigo had expected the former Doctore to comment on it being unfair or complimenting his army. But no, he simply gave a smug look and said "I knew you would lead them to their deaths one day!"

"They are but loyal" Ichigo spoke, before giving Azashiro a jibe "Someone you seem unfamiliar with" He smirked. Azashiro glared and charged, spearing Ichigo down the temples steps and onto the floor. Ichigo's foot planted into his chest and pushed, flipping the former Doctore over his head and onto his back. Ichigo rolled back and unsheathed his sword, Renji throwing him his other. "Do not interrupt!" Ichigo roared "I will show him what a man with cause can do!"

"You fight in the style of Dimachaerus" Azashiro smirked as he copied the stance.

"Taught by Kensei himself"

Ichigo and Azashiro pounced onto one another, their blades riddling each other like two wave-storms. Azashiro was surprisingly good, no wonder he was a Doctore. Ichigo ducked under the ex-champions blade and slashed his arm, blade hitting the floor. He then swiped his blades in an 'X' fashion, at his neck which Azashiro narrowly avoided. Ichigo blocked one attack, but felt the sting of a blade as it scraped against his arm, causing a small slice. Ichigo jumped back, then placed his foot on the wall and used his agility to run up a step before turning and kicking the fellow Dimachaerus across the jaw, before smashing his gladius' butt across his jaw and bringing him to the floor.

"I win" Ichigo spoke "Get out"

Azashiro scowled "You fought me just to win?"

"To show you what a man who believes in something can accomplish" Ichigo explained "But still, I could beat you _without _even that" He smirked. "Get out of this camp site, return when your mind is actually of intelligence and sense" He snapped.

Azashiro looked to his two companions, Kiganjo and Kuruyashiki "Are you coming with me?" He asked the Rudiarii, who shook their head in decline. Azashiro scoffed and left, back to Rukongai.

**00000000000000**

Azashiro sat in a local bar, his wooden cup filled with wine. He sipped at it before he heard a noise, someone sitting beside him, it was Gin who was giving that usual grin that he did. Azashiro scowled as the silver-haired man turned to him and ask, that stupid smile of his plastered on his face and his eyes shut as usual.

"The years have not diminished your serious façade Azashiro" He commented, twelve men behind him.

"Nor you to better company"

Azashiro chuckled "Your sense of humor is back, at least, despite being insulting" He chuckled "I am here, in the name of Praetor Sosuke Aizen in asking you to lend hand in stopping the festering disease of rebellion" Gin spoke "Would you like to join us?"

Azashiro stopped sipping at his cup. Gin smirked and Azashiro asked "Why should I follow you?"

"Because it is just and fair" Gin spoke casually "Your armies murdered and raped hundreds, then plummeted causing the deaths of many of your friends and brothers. Why do you wish to see history repeat itself?!" Gin cried melodramatically "Join with me, I can let some of your allies to survive as slaves"

Azashiro thought for a moment before answering.

"Fine"

**00000000000000**

**There we go. Bit short but I'm tired, so sorry!**

**Gin's a dick ain't he? Though he's got a good team. Kokuto, Stark, Azashiro and Wonderwiess! The rest are just nameless guys who you shouldn't care about, unless I find a character to be awesome enough to join. **

**First lemon of the story. Rukia's gonna be like right-hand woman and shit, or at least joint-leader. Next chapter will be attacking a cart to see their numbers swell. They've only got like 30-40 members since the whole mines fiasco. They'll be facing off against 2500 soon, as well as Toshiro's men which make it around 4000. Shit cakes, they seem fucked.**

**Next chapter should be aroundtommorw, after that Friday next week. Weekly updates and all, may be a new story or something in between.  
**

**New members introduced tomorrow, major guys well...a few guys, mostly girls.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**New characters introduced today, then I won't release a chapter till Friday, then the next Friday and so on and so forth. Remember when I promised that badass females would come in? This is that day! Also a few males to, only three. Other rebel members will join soon enough.**

**Can't stop grinning at EmpressMinea. A lot of shit happened last chapter, Gin rapes Yoruichi, Stark and Kokuto are back into action, joining a group of people dedicated to killing Ichigo and there was a fight between Ichigo and Azashiro, as well as Gin just schooling the Legionnaires. Then she's just like 'Fuck yeah sex!' Didn't get much reviews for this chapter, at least now. Probably because I'm too busy writing before you've even read the chapter lol. Any ways, with school I was only in for three or so hours and I was completely tired, so Weekly, yet longer updates will be better for both of us I suppose.**

**Got a few questions from people. Hisana is still pregnant, yeah. About 6-7 months in I would guess, I have an awesome plan for the whole ordeal. Yuzu and Karin...well escape routes were being planned in this one. Yuzu and Karin are obviously conflicted, they've been citizens of the Republic for years, had friends and lovers and grew up there, now their brother who had always been there, yet disappeared and now not being there is fighting and killing people they know, destroying all sorts of stuff. What should they do, when their lovers are fighting their brother? It's fucked up... Also IchiRuki training this chapter, I had it written just before you reviewed. Wouldn't say Gin's a weakling though, he kinda kicked three soldiers asses, his skill will increase but I have two ideas what to do with him. On one hand, he's an asshole beyond redemption, on the other I've always liked GinRan... I wouldn't have him join the rebels but I had a little thing planned.**

**I doubt Hitsugaya would aid them, as you've seen the rebels aren't exactly saints. Ichigo and his army are killing his soldiers, they took down the arena and he's been following the Republic all his life, he won't just throw all that hard work away to aid murderous rebels. Toshiro's follows the law, even if it's fucked up. In the manga, he was ready to kill the substitute shinigami after he defeated Ginjo, if Ichigo wasn't so influential then Ichigo could have been the same as Kugo right now.**

**Any ways, can't wait to write this chapter! Onwards!**

**00000000000000**

Ichigo, Rukia and Ganju sat around a wooden stump, on it was a map of the area they were now inhabiting. It should routes Ganju himself had drawn, secret ones such as tunnels, roads up the mountain which were narrow and caves. They were creating an escape plan, in case the legionnaires ever found them and sent an army their way.

So far, it was fight them off and if they breach the walls, use the escape tunnel which was hidden behind a curtain in the far back of the temple which lead them to outside the largest mountain in the area, which only had one road up it, which was narrow and hard to approach. They would take that if it was the only option, then slowly cut down the men that followed them up, before counter-attacking when they least expect it.

Ichigo had sent twenty of his men, alongside all the rebel leaders that weren't him nor Rukia with them in order to set traps and little quick-thinking plans in case they ever needed it, Ichigo had no idea what they were doing, but he would soon find out when they returned. The leader was taking every precaution he could to ensure his followers safety.

"If some of you use the bow, we can stall them long enough so we can retreat" Ganju suggested. He turned to the two lovers who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Gladiators? Use bows? That was a rarity, Ichigo's mind returned to Uryu, wishing that he was here with him, he would know what to do. Sighing, Ichigo discarded the thoughts from his mind and decided that since Ishida wasn't here, he'd only get smarter...right?

"I can learn" Rukia spoke "Many of us would wish it, we are lacking in weapons so using what nature provides such as wood and stone would be useful. We could created spears and bows, both I shall learn" Rukia nodded. Ichigo turned to her and rose an eyebrow.

"Spear?"

"You have a problem with such a thing?" She asked.

Ichigo shook his head "No. I can teach you how to wield one, my father taught me and I remember such skill, I trained with such a weapon in the Ludus on occasion as well" He shrugged "I will also teach you the sword, it's possibly the easiest...as for the bow, I'm sure Ganju here would have no quarrel."

Ganju nodded in agreement and Rukia smiled. The girl turned serious before speaking "We need more soldiers, more fighter" Rukia spoke "At current, we only have nearly fourty men, we need thousands if we are to face the Republic" She spoke "Azashiro had sixteen thousand and he was wiped out, we need more."

"And we shall have it" Ichigo nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder "We will not fail, I promise you this" Ichigo swore. Rukia felt filled with comfort from the assuring look Ichigo had gave her, he kept his promises, always. "Come, we shall get to training now" He grinned and stood, extending his hand to Rukia, who took it and happily walked off with him.

Rangiku sat on the steps, rinsing some of the cloths that she had been washing. She looked to Ichigo and Rukia, the two both holding a single sword, both of them were Ichigo's original gladius' that he had taken from the House of Urahara, he had given one to Rukia to keep, which she never kept far from her. Rangiku grinned and commented to no-one in particular, merely anyone beside her. "He is never from her side" She mused with a smile "Ichigo sent his men to set the traps so that he wouldn't have to leave her, although it's probably best to keep him and Renji parted" She joked.

Riruka smiled "Rukia is blessed to be so loved"

"As are you with Kugo" Rangiku grinned. Riruka frowned and Rangiku rose an eyebrow. "I see... apologies, I had merely thought because you were seen huddled up in intimate conversation" Rangiku frowned "But if you do have such feelings...I would chase desire"

Riruka smiled and nodded nervously. "Kugo was told to protect me by my late lover, Tsukishima. He loved him as if a son, he does all he can to do so." Riruka spoke "Although, I have seen his eyes linger of late...I merely thought it was but prying eye to see if I was in harm, but if these are his feelings..." Riruka shrugged "While I'd rather our glorious leader" She joked pointing to Ichigo "I would be happy to reciprocate them, as I have had similar ones...but"

"Guilt" Rangiku finished "The destroyer of many once in love"

Ichigo had easily been dodging Rukia's swipes, considering she was yet a novice. He quickly ducked under her blade and pushed forward, his foot catching with hers forcing her to fall forward. She bit her lip, rather embarrassed with herself, she turned to see Ichigo with his hand extended and his lips muttering an apology. "None deserved" She answered.

"You seek to part head from shoulders" Ichigo spoke, his gladius pointing to her neck, it slowly drifting down to her chest. "But there are places where it can kill with less effort, with quicker timing"

"Then I will learn them" She grinned, striking at Ichigo's chest, who dodged rather easily. She sweeped at his leg, which he quickly stepped over. She shot her foot out which hit him in the stomach before hitting his head with the butt of her gladius, she smirked as he was a tad dazed and attacked forward, her arms were quickly caught his his, with her wrists behind brought behind her back by his hands, he smirked and looked into her eye.

"You learn quickly"

"I have an advantage of being taught by someone like you" She grinned. They both leaned forward and caught each other in a kiss, she dropped her sword and giggled. "Come, we must continue our training, otherwise we won't stop"

"Stamina training" Ichigo suggested"

She laughed before picking up the blade once more "Again" She commanded him, he scowled at her tone before doing so. Women shouldn't command him, he was the freakin' leader of the rebellion! The God of Blood and sand.

The former champion turned to see the rebels returning with meat, wood and food such as fruit and vegetables. Renji quickly ran over to Ichigo and spoke with an excited tone "Ichigo, I have heard word from Ikkaku and Yumichika of a cart of gladiators, being sent to their execution because they attempted to escape to join _our_ cause. If we save them, then word will be sent around the Republic that any slaves who wish to join us, will be free"

"A message to all slaves and strong fighters as well" Ichigo nodded "Where to they cart?"

"They move towards Jigoku now, I have knowledge of the road they take" Renji spoke. "A handful of men and we easily take them out. Not only that, there is a cart with gladiatorial weapons alongside with it, a good addition"

Ichigo nodded and patted the red-haired man on the shoulder "You did well" He complimented "I would have you by my side. Alongside Kugo, Grimmjow, Chad and Kensei" He spoke "Zaraki, Kiganji, Kuruyashiki, look over the training. Zaraki, you train Rukia"

"No" Rukia responded "I want to come"

"I too" Tatsuki spoke.

Ichigo nodded "Very well, experience is a form of training is it not?" He asked rhetorically. "Come, we must get there by nightfall" The rebel leader bellowed. As he grabbed they grey cloth, placing it over his neck he then grabbed his red cloak, putting his hood up and placing his gladius in his sheath.

They set out to find these new allies.

**00000000000000**

Hisana Kuchiki, now heavily pregnant with only two and a half months left of her pregnancy had arrived in Rukongai, Seireitei being deemed to dangerous with Ichigo's rebellion. She had been shocked hearing how he had rebelled, feeling guilty and yet understanding. Despite the fact that, well seemingly _everyone _enjoyed...that night, it wasn't fair. She saw the love Ichigo and Rukia had for each other, yet to be denied it as well as having to sleep with other people, it wasn't fair.

She was a fan of gladiators, she wouldn't deny it. But she understood it was barbaric and atrocious, forcing human beings, who lived and breathed to kill each other. She sighed, imaging what the mothers would have thought, her maternal instincts were kicking in with the pregnancy and she often thought _"That could be someone's son/daughter!"_ and instantly felt sorry or worried for the person parents, even more so than the person.

She had been invited to stay in Yoruichi's villa alongside the woman herself, as well as Momo and her husband Aizen. She was excited, she liked the women and often enjoyed chatting alongside them, especially Yoruichi. The woman placed a caring hand over her swollen belly, rubbing it tenderly with a blushing smile. They reached the outside of the old Urahara villa's gates and stopped just there, the back door opening and she slowly waddled out. Yoruichi met her with a smile, greeting her as a sister, past transgressions forgiven.

"I see the fruit of a child grows within you" The dark-skinned woman grinned, kissing Hisana's hand "No doubt who the father is"

Hisana was rather taken back with Yoruichi's rather blunt statement, but the look in Yoruichi's eyes shocked her the most. Pain, hurt and loneliness seemed to erupt inside her eyes with every blink. What a poor woman...once so vibrant, hot-headed now... a shadow of the same. Losing her husband, her credibility destroying and her child forever ripped from her arms. Would Ichigo do the same to her? "Please...do not remind me" Hisana lied.

Yoruichi sighed and nodded "Come!" Yoruichi smiled and Hisana couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for the woman. In a land full of liars and deviants, it looked like all this woman wanted was one thing, a friend. "I should show you too your room, then I can tease you by drinking wine!" She joked. **(Pregnant women can't drink wine, slipped my mind after I re-read it. I was like 'WTF did I write?)**

Hisana giggled and continued. Taking Yoruichi's hand, the woman helped her into the Villa and slowly helped her sit. "Karin and Yuzu are coming over, I invited them to the villa just this day to meet you. They're good girls, rather young but not like most women" She smiled.

Yuzu and Karin arrived, Yuzu looking positively glowing this day. Karin rose an eyebrow when Aizen appeared and gave a wink in their direction, before scowling when she saw Yuzu blushing. "Why do you blush?"

"W-What? Oh no reason!" Yuzu grinned remembering the night she had spent with Sosuke a few nights ago. It was magical, he was so kind and caring towards her! Despite the age difference of ten or so years. She was to be nineteen soon, it wouldn't matter.

"I'm still shocked about Ichigo's past" Karin muttered "He was a champion here?" She asked "Champion of ass and balls" She joked, forcing Yuzu to giggle before the sister frowned and turned to Karin.

"I wonder what made him so...himself?" She asked

"I do not know" Karin frowned "I thought he had perished alongside father in the battle of the Karakuran beach, but it seems he was taken in and sold here...slavery must have done it" She deducted. "I cannot know whether to agree or disagree with his doing of things...perhaps I have to live through the conditions to truly understand"

Yuzu nodded and sighed. The young girl quickly grinned at the sight of Yoruichi and Hisana, who waved back as they did. They quickly sat around them, filling their cups of wine before speaking of things such as the rebellion, love affairs and other things...

**00000000000000**

Two carts rode alongside the road. Eight guards surrounding them. Two with spear, two with a single sword and the rest with spear/sword and shield. Ichigo and his rebels hid behind trees and rocks, ready to attack from behind. Their guerilla tactics alongside hit-and-run skills would see them to victory, as it usually did. Rukia had a bow, with five arrows at her side as well as the sword Ichigo gifted her with. Ichigo had his sword wielded as did everyone else, except Kensei and Chad who wielded Axe and dual-daggers.

Rukia slowly and quietly plucked the arrow from the ground in which she had pierced it, slowly setting the long small pole-like weapon in against the curve of the bow, where it leaned. She shut one eye tight, pulling it back as far as she could and held her breath. Ganju had told her to simply let the arrow slide instead of let go, which she did.

The arrow soared through the air, the wind forcing a whirring like noise to alert the guards but it was too late. The arrow missed her target, but had hit another deep in the chest, the arrow completely going through him, stopping mid-way so the small wooden arrow was in his chest and out the back.

The guards cursed and Rukia quickly emptied her arrows as fast as she could, since she had only one training session with the weapon, she had only hit an arm and skimmed a throat, no kills. She growled and picked up her sword and joined the rest of the rebels who charged. Ichigo quickly ducked under a swords swipe and shot his hand inbetween the guards leg, the other grabbing his shoulder and lifting him, before slamming him to the floor and impaling him. He pulled his head back dodging a spear before grabbing the weapons shaft, tearing it from the guards arm and tossing it in his direction, impaling him.

He turned around and noticed the guards were already dead. He smirked and gave a chuckle "Good work" He scurried the guards pockets and quickly found the keys, he slammed the metal piece into the door and twisted, the door unlocking and he teared it open.

To reveal a cart full of Gladiatrices. More or less female gladiators.

He rose an eyebrow but didn't complain. "See yourselves free" He spoke. The women, alongside three men undid their chains and got free. Ichigo looked at them, each one of them were pretty scantily clad. Wearing a simple cloth over their breasts, similar to s sports bra with a loincloth and skirt, they were brown in color. The men however were different. One was long blonde and skinny, wearing a white rag across his hips with hopefully a loincloth under it. Another was large and had dark, short hair and was pudgy yet muscular. He wore a rag-like robe with a rope around the waist. The last was tall, very tall and muscular with a brown loincloth and tight brown leather greaves and bracers, he had long, thick brown hair.

"Who are you?" One asked.

"I am Ichigo, I heard you wished to join my cause" he smirked. "This is my lover, Rukia and the rest is Kugo, Grimmjow, Renji, Kensei and Chad, only I call him that his real name is Sado. That raging bull there is Tatsuki."

"Cock"

One nodded, she was dark in skin and had short blond hair. "I am Tia Halibel. This is Neliel, Apachi, Mila Rose, Sung-sun, Loly, Menoly, Cirucci, Lisa, Mashiro and Soifon. The two fools beside me are Pesche and Dondochakka and the big one is Ayon, he doesn't talk" Halibel explained. She puased before speaking "It is an honor to be standing in front of not only the greatest gladiator in history, but a hero as well"

The men noticeably scowled at the 'Greatest gladiator in history' as well as being completely ignored. Rukia scowled too, at the way the gladiatrices had been staring at Ichigo as if a god, well it was only Halibel and Neliel, the rest were just happy to be free.

The grabbed the weapons inside the cart. Neliel wielded a warhammer, Halibel a double-edged axe, Loly a dagger as had Menoly. Soif-on carried two short-swords, bigger than a dagger but smaller than a gladius. Cirucci, Lisa and Sung-sun used a spear and the rest used a sword or axe. Pesche and Dondochakka declined weapons in the oddest manner and Ayon simply pushed passed Ichigo and grabbed two giant warhammers. The rebellion leader simply decided not to mess with this guy.

As they walked home, Rukia had kept a protective arm around Ichigo at all times, glaring daggers at Neliel and Halibel. Ichigo was oblivious to it all, having been to busy thinking of new ways to gather more men. As they reached Ganju's temple, the gladiatrices gave off a very loud roar, which forced Ichigo to chuckle. Rukia scowled, folding her arms and scoffing. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and thought.

_'She must be jealous' _He thought_ '….Because the girls seem stronger, that's it!' _Ichigo deducted incorrectly. _'I know!' _"To celebrate this day, how about a competition with the women only?" He bellowed "The men have their brotherhood, why not women with a sisterhood?" He asked.

The gladiatrices seemed excited as had Tatsuki. Rukia rose an eyebrow but was all for it. It was all for a bit of fun, so most of the women got involved, even Orihime who Tatsuki decided to mentor.

A bit of time passed, the new allies were pretty boisterous barring Soi-fon and Halibel. Neliel had hugged Ichigo way too much for Rukia's liking who had to forcefully pry Neliel off with a chunk off metal. Next up was Rukia and Tatsuki, fighting alongside one another against Haliebl and Neliel.

Rukia turned to Ichigo, who gave her an encouraging smile. She blushed and walked down to the middle of the temples floor, which was covered in sand like the training square of the Ludus. She stood beside Tatsuki who gave her a rather excited grin, she chuckled and stared at the two Amazonian-like women in front of her.

"Begin!"

Neliel was pretty fast, she quickly pressed forward and released a flurry of blows which Rukia blocked with difficulty. The young woman quickly grabbed the larger woman's fist as it shot out and pulled her in, smashing her head against the well-endowed warrior's nose. Neliel quickly stumbled back before giving a laugh. _A fucking laugh!_

It's on now.

Rukia quickly moved forward, shoving her shoulder into Neliel's stomach and pushing her back. Neliel grabbed Rukia by the waist, lifting her up so that the small woman was completely upside down in the air, Rukia's back pressed against her bosom before falling back, slamming Rukia in the floor, winding her. Rukia grunted and stood, she wasn't giving up.

Tatsuki was fairing no better, Halibel was extremely fats and strong and had thrown her on the floor more than once. The dark-skinned blonde woman throw Tatsuki on the floor, before straddling her ready to deliver a flurry of blows at a velocity Tatsuki was incapable off. Halibels fist shot forward, but the dark-haired girl managed to catch it before punching the woman off of her. Tatsuki grinned and threw Halibel off her, punching the dark-skinned girl in the gut before leaping up and cracking her jaw with a right hook. Halibel spat out before getting serious and quickly charged, lifting Tatsuki off of the floor and slamming her on the ground, beating her.

Rukia cursed, it was two-on-one now. She looked to Ichigo, he gave her a nod as if telling her _Don't worry. _They could communicate without words the two of them, just by looking at one another. With a boost of adrenaline and confidence, also a little weird voice in her head that she gained during her time in the Mines she charged forward, leaping up and planting her left foot on Halibels chest before sending her right foot up and across her chin, sending Halibel on her back. Neliel shot forward and Rukia shot forward too, as they charged at one another, Rukia sent her foot out and Neliel fell, but quickly rolled back up. They both pressed now, it was sad to say but she knew she had lost. Halibels foot hooked with hers and the dark-skinned woman pulled, as Rukia was airborne about to fall on her back, Neliel slammed her down.

She had lost...

The rebels laughed and Rukia bit her inner cheek, she sighed wondering what everyone would think of her. Would they see her as weak? Defenceless? Unworthy? Rukia's eyes shot open to see Neliel's hand extended, a grin wide on her face. "You fought well Rukia!" Neliel grinned, Rukia's eyes widened and took the hand, letting the woman pick her up. Tatsuki was grinning too, she seemed to have fun. Ichigo walked over, grabbing Rukia and Tatsuki's wrists and lifting them in the air.

"Battle well fought!" Ichigo bellowed. The rebels cheered, old and new. Rukia at that moment realized that they ahd not been laughing at her, but well...not with her but at least not at her. She had never realized why Ichigo kept all his fellow gladiators so close to heart, constantly saying something then expecting them to cheer, which they always did. She was beginning to realize the whole thing now, as Halibel turned to Rukia and gave her a nod before saying.

"Consider yourself among our sisters" Halibel spoke. Suddenly, one of the gladiatrices handed her something. She took it and frowned, before a large grin appeared. It was one of their little attires. The cloth that covered their breasts, like a sports bra, alongside a loincloth and rag-like skirt. Rukia accepted it and Halibel smiled "You fought well" Halibel spoke. The dark-skinned woman turned to Neliel. "And you..." The dark-skinned woman began, before Rukia knew it, Halibel and Neliel slammed their lips together.

Wait what?! Neliel and Halibel were together?! Since when? So she was jealous for nothing?! _Thank god! _She thought. For a second she thought she would have to battle two largely endowed women for Ichigo's love, well at least not his love. Ichigo was hers but she would never accept Ichigo finding anyone more attractive than her, that's just not happening. At least these women would't pursue him, she wouldn't know if she could fend these girls off. Safe to say now HaliNel was her new OTP.

Ichigo walked over, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her scalp. "You fought well" He smiled "Better than I thought" He chuckled. Rukia grinned and turned to him, planting a hand on his chest and asking.

"I'm better than those women right?"

"Of course" He laughed "A little more training and you could be as strong as I one day" He suggested "We'll just have to train each day won't we?" He asked. "But first, stamina training" He smirked.

"Idiot"

Rukia had grinned the rest of that night, because of the things she had gained. Friend- no _sisters. _A new cool outfit, battle experience, a new sword, bow and spear. Multiple orgasms and the best damned lover/best friend/leader/teacher she could ever ask for.

**00000000000000**

**Was pretty cool I suppose. **

**Next chapter will be Friday, that'll be the day I update for the rest of this story. Any ways, this chapter had a lot of new things. Amazonian lesbians, battles, implied psychopathic girlfriends, family feuds and skimpy clothes that are on my profile. Good stuff.**

**So please review! Nearly had a heart attack when no-one reviewed for like a whole day. I'll probably get a few more than usual since I won't update for a week. Next chapter will have...! I dunno.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**Do not even know what to expect this chapter, don't want to move on with the plot so much and finish it within under 30,000 words now do we? So for a while we'll have some fun stuff for the next few chapters. Relationships, sex, character development and some fighting, not much huge things but some ideas that may pop into my head in the near future! It'll be fun I guess.**

**Byakuya and Hisana would probably break up if he found out, which he hasn't. Doing a slave is pretty normal, but without permission and in secret, going behind his back and also getting pregnant would probably break shit up. Byakuya won't be "I'm pissed let's have sex, even though your heavily pregnant with a slave/rebel's child who is fucking up my work" Was also surprised people wanted more threesomes, maybe I'll do it? Orihime seems like the only one suitable now that tonnes of characters have came in for everyone else.**

**Rukia isn't pregnant because...well people are more fertile than others, besides plot-wise she doesn't and cannot get pregnant now. No worries, she'll be a warrior princess sooner or later, never mind children their only like twenty-two any ways. Also, 'bout Yoruichi and all, she's actually pretty genuine. She's being raped/forced to have sex with a guy like Gin, her husband and baby just died and all that, she hates Ichigo now so I doubt she would care about Hisana being pregnant with his child, she probably just wants to have at least one person there for her.**

**Also, someone asked would Hollow Ichigo and Dark Rukia manifest? I highly doubt it, they aren't real hollows or demons or whatever, their just some sort of fucked up crazy alter-ego created by them to give them the strength to cope with the places they've been in. Hollow Ichigo was there to give Ichigo a strong, almost sadistic streak to aid him in surviving the pits and sometimes in the Gladiatorial life because he wasn't like that. A form of evolution you could say! Same with Rukia, the mines suck ass.**

**Also, if any body is wondering why Momo is so bitchy, well there's the usual parts of her. The naivety, the small sense of strong-will and all that, but what made me really make her like this, is her speech from the zanpakuto arc, where she wishes she was older and less naïve, more cold and all that, since Momo is a grown woman in this, I took charge of that.**

**As for GinRan, I've always liked that pairing so maybe! Though you don't have to be a complete angel to win love, Gin is a complete asshole at the moment, but maybe something can happen? I currently have two endings for Gin, which I won't reveal yet. Also Rangiku and Gin have never met in this story, so there won't be no back story.**

**Let's go!**

**00000000000000**

Rukia fell back onto the floor as Zaraki's boot hit her chest, Ichigo had handled her training over to him saying that he was a far superior teacher, having done so for years. Ichigo was the leader of the Rebellion, despite disliking it and scowling every time he heard or thought it, he had no time to deal with it. Rukia didn't mind, Zaraki was harsh and never held back, something Ichigo had always done. The girl now wore the clothes Halibel had given her except the skirt a touch extended. She had the gladius' Ichigo had gifted her with in her right hand, blocking the strike from Zaraki then ducked under his swipe and slapping her fist into his rib-cage, forcing him to flinch a bit.

She had been enjoying her training, as well as her new friends and, dare she say it rivals? Her relationship with Soi-fon and the gladiatrices was now very close, she'd often talk with them, laugh with them and eat and drink with them, in the same manner Ichigo did with his fellow gladiators. Rukia felt as if she was part of the 'Sisterhood' that the gladiatrices had, they accepted her too. It was odd, but she felt as if she had a new meaning! Ichigo had spoke of it, in his days as a gladiator. Perhaps it was not the glory of the arena he enjoyed, but the bond he had?

Abandoning her thoughts and ducking beneath Zaraki's oncoming blade, she grabbed his wrist and pushed it far from view before delivering a blow to his jaw, he quickly retaliated and kicked at her heel, forcing her on her back. "Never get entangled with a far superior opponent" Zaraki commanded "Now, go practice your bow, Ganju awaits in the forest"

Rukia nodded and quickly pranced over to the temple, fetching her bow. Ganju would already have arrows there, so there would be no need to scurry around the camp in search of them. She saw Soi-fon and Grimmjow arguing as usual, the two snapping and snipping at each other over who wielded two-swords better or who could fight better unarmed. Rukia rolled her eyes as she tightened her grip with the bow and exited the temple, wandering down to the forest where she caught multiple rebels including Orihime, Keigo, Yuki and Mizuiro practising the bow. Rukia gave Ganju a grin and took a arrow from the ground, setting it against the curved rest on her bow, shutting one eye and releasing.

The arrow soared through the air, passed many trees before piercing a wooden tree trunk hard and deep. The arrow would probably be unattainable now, if having been torn from the wood, it most likely would break. Now imagine this with the flesh of a Republican legionnaire?

As she practiced on, Ichigo sat in the temples hall alongside Kugo and Renji, with a map of the Republic. No doubt he was planning where to go and where to attack if he was ever forced out of this place. He had made up much hypothetical plans, such as when he had a force of, let's say ten thousand he would most likely attack a city, tear it from the Republics grasp and claim it as his own, before continuing this before moving on Naruki, then Karakura, then afterwards Rukongai, then Jigoku, after that he'd take Hueco Mundo and Las Noches. Once all those were under his grasp, he would gather all of his men and sack Seireitei, discarding their political hierarchy and maybe make himself King.

It seemed selfish, he knew it but he would be a good king. A...kind, just dictator perhaps? He would abolish slavery, anyone who sold, owned or traded slaves would be killed by an execution. He had to set his goals straight, he had to have an end-game. It was his duty as leader to be ambitious, his followers wanted everything, so he _had _to want everything. Of course he couldn't rule it alone, Rukia would obviously be his Queen, Grimmjow could be Lord of Hueco Mundo, maybe Halibel could be Lady of Las Noches?

It all depended on who was loyal and dependable, as well as alive enough to help him. Ichigo's fingers traced alongside a thin red line on the map, it was an escape tunnel which lead north, near the mountain. "If we go up the mountain pass we are trapped, is there no other path?" Ichigo asked, they shook their head and he cursed. "Well, we have laid traps around that area so be sure to warn our men and women about them before treading on the ground." Ichigo ordered.

The two rebels nodded and did so, Ichigo sat in his chambers alone and rather stressed. He wiped a hand across his face, before standing and leaving the room and to outside of the temple, he looked around the temple square and saw the Rebels training, eating and laughing. Ichigo nodded in approval before bellowing "Grimmjow, Kugo!" He called. The two looked up, quickly walking over. "We need better food...and wine" He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood "Gather some men and meet me at the road, I would attack a cart and raise our spirits with wine"

**00000000000000**

Yoruichi sat beside Hisana, sipping water that she had swapped for wine in an attempt to not annoy the woman beside her. She honestly felt a bit of pity for Hisana, having to give birth without Byakuya by her side, probably one of the reasons why she had requested to sleep with Ichigo.

She turned her mind from such thought and returned it to her friend, who was patting her stomach rather tenderly. She grinned and spoke "It is a blessing to have such a thing" Yoruichi smiled "A child...someone who you can raise and love, a child who will think of you during their fears, knowing that you could protect them, the Mother wanting to do everything in her power so protect it"The dark-skinned woman sighed "I guess I wasn't such a good Mother"

Hisana frowned "No, you would be good" She reassured, patting her hand "Regardless of your negative qualities, you would still adore and love the child, protecting it from harm! Any good mother would do that!"

"I swear to you that I will do all in my power to protect your child" Yoruichi swore. Hisana smiled and muttered a thank you. As they sat contently for the next few minutes, over-watching the sunset, Karin entered alongside Momo. Karin muttered a greeting at Hisana, kissing her on both cheeks as had Momo with Yoruichi who placed themselves beside the women. Karin turned to Yoruichi and asked her;

"So Yoruichi, how are you?"

"Content" Yoruichi smiled "Just happy that I have such good friends"

Karin grinned and Momo smiled back and Momo grinned widely, standing up with a gleaming glow that radiated around the room. She cleared her throat and spoke "Girl's, I have an announcement to make!" She grinned "I'm with child!" **(Yeah everyone but Rukia's pregnant, chill yourselves)**

Yoruichi, along with most of the others, apart from Hisana gasped and smiled. "How long?" The dark-skinned woman asked with curiosity, she grinned at her answer.

Momo frowned at the question "Five months. I had realized I was two months ago, but I had not wished to tell anyone but my closest friends" She grinned "You know how rumors can spread throughout the Republic, so I wish for you to not tell anyone" Momo warned. They nodded and the woman of the hour frowned "Where is Yuzu?"

Karin rolled her eyes "I think she's out with a man, some night she seems to be coming in late, her hair rather messy and a romantic blushing look that turns my stomach" Karin scoffed jokingly. "Although I know I should be supportive but I do not even know who it is, what if it is someone I know? Or hate?!"

"Yuzu wouldn't be that foolish" Hisana frowned "She's a smart girl"

Karin sure hoped so...

**00000000000000**

It was a horrid day in the Kasumioji villa. It had been raining, the cows weren't producing any milk or cooperating with the farmers, the chickens weren't laying eggs, the slaves were speaking in hushed whispers that made everyone paranoid. Worse thing about it, they were also being slaughtered by a bunch of slaves, while a mysterious man wore a cloak leaning against a wall watching in interest as the attackers did their work.

Shu, Rurichiyo's husbandwho was now on a trip to Hueco Mundo for a holiday had witnessed the attackers. A silver-haired man with a terrible burnt face, wielding a black-metal Khopesh, he wore nothing but groin-length cloth greaves, his chest bare open and had two leather bracers.

The next was a tall man with brown, long hair with two strands framing his face. He wore a simple green open vest, with dark shin-length pants and leather shoes. He wielded two gladius'

The third was a young boy, with blond hair and two daggers. He wore a brown rough-spun tunic, with matching pants and brown leather shoes, over it he had a dark colored hooded shawl. His two daggers ripped through guards, nobles and slaves like butter before catching a girl by the neck and slamming her onto the floor, slamming the dagger into her throat.

The next was a scowling man, with a scar across his neck reluctantly killing only guards that crossed his path, it was obvious he wasn't into killing these people as they had no quarrel with him, but he still followed orders anyway. He had a wooden/leather shoulder pad on his left-shoulder, with a wooden-segmented strap, that had a stake-like design across the opposite part of his chest. His brown hair flourished as he cut down the attacking guards with his two sica.

The final was a silver-haired grinning man, wearing the typical attire of a mercenary, wielding a single gladius. His green/black cloth vest, closed over by a black cloth wrapping around his waist was bloodstained as was his patched up black/green shin-length pants, his brown leather shoes squeaked as he chased after a slave, grabbing her by the hair and pulling it, forcing her to the floor and stabbing.

Shu knew these villains were not to be trifled with, he could recognize them now, some of Rukongai's most famous villains and criminals. There was Kokuto, a former gladiator forced into madness, slaughtering each of his gladiator brothers after his defeat and thrown into a pit. His personality was monstrous, bloodthirsty and insane.

Wonderweiss, one of the best fighters in history. He was used by the Republic as a weapon, originally only taught how to fight from the day he was born, he literally wielded blade in hand at age one. When he turned ten, he slaughtered all his overseers and was thrown into an asylum.

Azashiro, one of the Republic's greatest gladiators who had attempted a Rebellion after his family had been slaughtered on the Republics command. He was forced into the arena, once slaughtering fifty men alone.

Stark, well he was the Lone Wolf of Rukongai who was exiled from his gladiatorial standing, a scar across his throat from the wound Ichigo gave him. It was rather odd that he was here instead of his usual home, where he kept himself. He never seemed to be the slaughtering-type.

The leader, was Gin. A former gladiator that became Urahara's right hand man, what in blazes was he doing here?!

Before Shu knew it, the cloaked figure had shoved the Gladius into his belly, the blade protruding out from his back. Blood rose to his throat and his eyes widened as it was torn out rather roughly and carelessly. Shu fell to the floor, blood filling his mouth. The cloaked man sat down on a nearby chair, pulling his hood down. "Apologies"

Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen rather casually filled his cup with a nearby jug of wine before sipping it tenderly. "You should have aided us in the pursuit and capture, but that is a thing of the past" The Praetor spoke "Your death will not be in vain, young Shu... for I have an idea that will ensure Ichigo's rebellion will not rise any higher in numbers in the near future"

Shu muttered something and Aizen frowned. He wandered over and bent down, wanting to hear what the boy was saying, he chuckled when he had heard the result. Rurichiyo, he had called his wife's name. How adorable, Aizen thought amusedly as he quickly pressed his foot against Shu's throat. "I'll take care of her" He spoke, pressing his foot harder onto the husbands throat, blood rose into the injured Dominus' eyes before a final stomp tore him from this world...

**00000000000000**

Rukia pressed her left foot on Kenpachi's chest then shot her right foot up, crashing it against his chin, sending him to the floor. Ichigo had taught her a few unarmed combat skills and she could now use a very agile unarmed arsenal of moves. Kenpachi spat out some blood and slammed his blade in her direction Rukia leapt and rolled under it before it hit the floor and poked her gladius into his back, defeating him in the duel.

Rukia got better with every hour, she had tonnes of potential to take use of and now she was finally doing so. The raven-haired woman grinned and patted Kenpachi's shoulder in gratitude before quickly hopping up the steps and grabbing a cup of water. As she sipped the water, she heard the wooden gate that separated the Temple from the outside world creak open and witnessed Ichigo enter with some rebels, two large carts behind him "Wine for the whole lot of you!" Ichigo bellowed.

The rebels cheered and Rukia grinned, silently thanking the gods for this revelation. She could use a bit of fun, Ichigo now presented the opportunity for such a thing. She quickly walked up and kissed him, forcing him to chuckle behind her lips and pull away reluctantly. "Glad to see me are you?" He asked with a laugh, she felt a smirk play at her lips and purred.

"Quite so" She retorted "I've been training well, I'm not quite up to your level, actually far from it but I'm as good as a new veteran" She shrugged "I'm quite...agile and flexible"

Ichigo grinned as he heard that "Good to hear" He spoke "Now come, these men and women are wild beasts when sober, just imagine when intoxicated with drink" He joked. Rukia laughed and swung an arm around Ichigo as they proceeded up the stone stairs and sat down on the top of the steps, being giving a jug of wine each.

The rebels celebrated...well nothing really, they celebrated the fact they got wine was a good enough reason to drink, at least for them. Ichigo chugged down a large jug of wine before shakily setting it down. He bit a large chunk of meat of the bone from his cooked food and grinned as it fell down his throat. He looked around him, rebels sang, danced, bickered, laughed, sparred or argued. Rukia was busy with her new friends, debating on what weapon to use during a battle. Ichigo laughed, she had become a real little warrior hadn't she? He turned to Grimmjow, who sat beside him sleeping, but not really sleeping. He sat with his eyes shut in a daze, a little kick could startle him. Kugo snorted up through his nose and hackled out a spit, before swallowing another large amount of wine. Renji was no-where to be found, presumably with Jackie.

The rebel leader quickly wandered over to the rebel gladiatrices, chugging down a gulp of wine before turning to Rukia who looked at him with a rose eyebrow. He scratched his chin before grinning sheepishly. "Rukia...I require you...for war things" He lied "Come, It is secret...sorry girls but I'll let you in on it later" Ichigo smiled.

The gladiatrices shrugged and Rukia followed her lover into the temple. Before she knew it, Ichigo had pushed her against a wall, hoisting her leg up with his arm, his mouth clamped to her neck. Rukia didn't complain, in fact she returned these actions by slipping her hand down his loincloth, grabbing his member. Ichigo did the same to her with his free hand, rubbing a finger across her slit forcing her to grow wetter with each touch he gave her. Her breath shook as his fingers pushed themselves under her brown cloth across her chest, his thumb grazing her nipple forcing it to harden. Her two hand's found themselves to Ichigo's hard butt and pushed his hips into hers, grinding their groins together teasingly. The former champion felt his loincloth tighten and he quickly discarded his shoulder-pads and curiass, ripping off his loincloth, greaves and bracers.

Rukia pulled off her cloth skirt and bra-like clothing and lifted her foot, ordering Ichigo to tear off her sandals. As this was down, Ichigo gripped Rukia's ankle and lifted, her left ankle now rested on his shoulder and he pushed into her, both of their eyes rolling into the back of their heads as he did this. Rukia was forced into the back of the wall, Ichigo gripping her waist as she gripped his butt, helping him with his thrusts.

Each push made a slapping, wet sound with a back-up sound of two moans as the rebellions leader pounded into his right-hand woman. Ichigo let out an ferocious roar as he smashed in between her legs. Rukia quickly flipped herself, resting both palms on the wall with her back facing Ichigo, who gripped her hips and pushed into her from behind, both standing. Rukia howled out in pleasure as his hard, long and wet shaft delved deeper and deeper into her, her nails digging into the wall and ripping down, creating scratch marks in the stone. Ichigo's thrusts became increasingly faster and harder, Rukia's howls being heard by a pack of wolves thinking it was one of them. Rukia turned around and forced her arms around Ichigo, pushing him to the floor and straddling him. She held herself up, pressing the soles of both her feet onto the ground and her hands on his chest, moving down while he slammed up. She grinned in euphoria, she must have came twice now and was going for the third while Ichigo was still slamming strong.

Not wanting to be dominated, Ichigo pushed her onto her back and animalistically crashed into her wildly, growling his as hips moved at a velocity of lightning. Rukia spread her legs wide out as if creating a 'V' sign. As he pushed into her strong and precise, the dominating male quickly grabbed Rukia's ankles and pushed them back, gripping them tightly as he pushed her legs nearly behind her head. His hands were still on her ankles as he slammed into her, caring more about hitting the right spot than speed and he did so with great success. Rukia's eyes rolled back into their seconds and she came all over his member just as his hips rolled into hers, hitting his pubic area hard. She pulled herself out and allowed him to straddle her chest. Ichigo pressed his member in between her two breast and slowly thrusted as she massaged him with her two mounds, she began licking the head of his hard, throbbing, wet shaft and her eyes widened as he shot his juices right at her like a canon. Ichigo howled out as it filled her mouth, also hitting her neck and cheeks as well. Rukia merely wiped it off, sucking her fingers dry before smirking seductively at him.

"That was amazing" She breathed heavily. "An completely unexpected"

Ichigo smirked and hoistened her up, handing her the clothes she had been giving. "I decided to reward you for all your hard work. Besides, why can't I show my Goddess that I love her from time to time" He grinned charmingly and she couldn't hide her blush. Rukia pecked his lips and smiled.

"She knows now" Rukia smiled "She loves you too. More than anything"

Ichigo chuckled a little, before rubbing his nose tenderly against hers. She smiled and dressed herself, of course Ichigo putting on her sandals. The leader quickly redressed as well and grinned, as they left the temple Ichigo spoke "I hope you're clear on your orders"

Rukia hid her blush and nodded "Y-yes"

Ichigo hid his smirk, she was still shaken up from their previous. The rebels rolled their eyes, forcing Rangiku to bellow out to the two leaders. "Give it a rest!" She grinned. The rebels guffawed out and Ichigo rolled his eyes, Rukia hid her blush and the two continued with their fun, gulping down wine and laughing with their friends. The gladiators and gladiatrices sparred and participated in contest. Ichigo smirked as he was paired up with Rukia, the rebel leader planted a smooch on his woman before hearing who he was fighting against.

Grimmjow and Soi-fon.

The rebel smirked as the two hated opponents glared at one another. Ichigo shot his fists up in a boxing-like stance as he grinned to the teal-haired rebel. Rukia gave a steely gaze to Soi-fon. Kenpachi brought his fist down and Ichigo quickly pounced onto Grimmjow, throwing a few punches that were quickly blocked and countered. The teal-haired rebel shot a fist out which jabbed Ichigo's nose who recoiled back before shooting his hand out, gripping the rebel's throa tightly before throwing him to the floor. Grimmjow sneered and charged, shooting out his boot to kick Ichigo, who dodged and the attack ended up hitting another rebel, forcing them to laugh while the kicked rebel also chuckled, despite the embarrassment.

Rukia quickly leapt and rolled across the floor, underneath Soi-fon's fist before sweeping at the woman's legs, forcing her to land on her bottom. Soi-fon muttered a few words of anger before standing and shooting her palm out, hitting Rukia in the chin before smashing her fist into the girl's jaw, sending him to the floor. Rukia grunted and shot her legs out, wrapping them around Soi-fons and twisted, forcing her to the floor. Rukia straddled her and delivered a blow to her jaw, twisted Soi-fons arms together before shooting her crotch out, injuring the girls arms, defeating her.

Grimmjow quickly shot two punches out before sending a spinning fist Ichigo's way. The rebel leader ducked under it, before blocking the next strike with his left forearm then sending his fist up, upper-cutting Grimmjow off of the ground, sending him on his ass. Ichigo placed his foot on the rebel's chest and roared victoriously. Rukia cheered, grabbing Ichigo's wrist and raising it in victory, before grabbing his head and slamming her lips on his, shocking him rather abruptly. They sat down and Soi-fon and Grimmjow approached one another and Grimmjow sighed.

"You fought well...for a shit-eater"

"You two...for a simple fuck"

Grimmjow released a chuckle and extended his arm "Shall we share drink and balm wounded pride?" He asked. Soi-fon chuckled and took the arm positively, forcing Grimmjow to grin in his usual way.

The rebel's were having a fantastic time, Kugo and Riruka were huddled up beside each other conversing. Yumichika and Ikkaku were being themselves, bickering and having banter, before laughing and kissing. Jackie and Renji were all over each other, forcing Ichigo to snap at them. Grimmjow and Soi-fon were sipping at cups, now engaging in normal conversation while Neliel and Halibel calmly spoke while their friends **(A.K.A Their fraccion and Ayon) **sat beside them loyally.

The rebel leader Ichigo stood, his cup raised in hand. "It warms heart to see each and every one of us together hands entwined. Not by name...not by brand, but by an ideal! That every man, woman and slave should forever have the taste of freedom forever upon their lips!" Ichigo bellowed. The rebels cheered as he cried this and he chuckled "But if we are to defeat the Republic, we must become together as one! Let us have sport, pairing those will ill feelings for another against their equals and we shall see if petty quarrel defeats thirst for victory!" Ichigo laughed "First up. Ikkaku, Riruka" He called. The bald man stared at Riruka before rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Who will face them? ..Yumichika, Kugo!"

Kugo laughed and turned to Yumichika "We'll win if you keep out of my way, little man!"

Yumichika sneered and snapped "Don't. Fucking. Call me that!" He hissed, before charging through the rebels and down the temple pathway, feeling cold wine splash against his skin as the joking rebels threw it across his skin. Yumichika leapt from the top of the steps and down, soaring through the air and smashing onto Riruka, forcing her to the floor.

Thinking it looked like hella fun, Kugo imitated the leap, also being covered with sticky wine. The former secutor smashed against Ikkaku while laughing and slamming him onto the sand.

"Begin" Ichigo laughed, swinging an arm around Rukia.

**00000000000000**

A dark lightly lit room was echoed with the cries of pleasure as two forms embraced each, the moon shining through the window as the males back leaned against the wall, the woman on his hips pulling her head back in cries of euphoria as her teeth gritted together and her face was red with the heat rising to her face. The male smirked as her bottom lip was nibbled by her own teeth, moaning throughout the course of their passionate affair.

His hands slipped to her breasts, his thumb tracing over her nipple and he inhaled her moan as she rolled her hips into his, gaining experience with each time. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed her hips into his, digging deeper and deeper with each time. The girl forced her lips boldly on the man's, grinding her hips a few more times before he finally climaxed within her. The girl's eyes widened as she was filled, biting his lip before pulling on it as she rolled off of him.

The two lay beside one another and the man turned to the woman, his smirk evident. "I never thought you so bold, Yuzu" He smirked. The girl giggled as she rolled across, placing her hand on his stomach.

"The whole world can reverse course, when embraced with lustful hands...Sosuke" Yuzu chimed in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. He chuckled and was about to continue their deeds, but suddenly a door smashed open and Sojun arrived. Aizen didn't mind, Sojun knew and was very indifferent to the affair, his loyalty never wavering. Another fine quality from the middle-aged Kuchiki. The tribune quickly spoke.

"You're wife returns"

Aizen cursed and quickly rolled away from the scurrying Yuzu who was now clawing for her dress. Aizen threw on his grey-leather torso armor and tightened his belt, grabbing his gladius and sheathing it as if he never undressed. Yuzu fixed her hair in her usual pig-tail like style and smiled as she looked at her reflection. As they walked down together, they both saw Momo alongside Karin and Toshiro. Momo frowned and asked.

"Yuzu, what are you doing here?" the girl asked. Yuzu gulped and slowly grinned.

"I-I was here to see if you were here, your husband was kind enough to show me around your villa per request, so I must thank him for that" Yuzu turned to Aizen, her eyes looking rather unique, a look Yuzu never usually gave. Aizen had an amused look on his face _"Thank you"_

Aizen knew exactly what she was thanking him for.

Momo frowned, before putting on a fake smile. "That's why I married him, he can be so kind can't he?" She asked "Any who, I have invited Toshiro and Karin for dinner, it's great that Yuzu is now here!" Momo smiled. "Come, the slaves will prepare food" Aizen's wife smiled. The guests gave their usual courtesies; A grin, a compliment and a thank you. As they were escorted to the dining hall, Toshiro commented on the houses structure which received a thank you from Momo.

They sat down, the meal being brought in by the slaves and as he nibbled at the meal, Toshiro sighed. "Ichigo evades capture once more" The Praetor spat "How such a base villain is so easily walking in the shadows in beyond me"

Karin and Yuzu tensed at the mentioned of Ichigo's name. The lighter-haired sister simply smiled and spoke. "I'm sure justice will happen" She chimed. "I know things can be difficult, you should take rest and allow this to take care of themselves"

Karin saw what her sister was playing at. "Agreed" She smiled "Such...base animals will kill themselves before they harm us, you should not be so stiff and calm yourself" His wife smiled. Toshiro rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"It is not that simple" He spoke "I am a Praetor of the Republic, I must keep up my image, as well as my orders. I cannot rest" The Praetor explained. Karin sighed and Yuzu frowned at his words before giving a fake acceptance. They nibbled at their meals, engaging in small talk and chatter. Yoruichi and Hisana were back in the Urahara villa, Hisana resting due to her pregnancy and Yoruichi tending to her.

Toshiro turned to Momo "Your hair is looking well" He spoke. It did, it was rather new and had not had the old bun style. It was rather long, tied in pig-tails at the base of her neck. She had a red dress on, with ruby golden necklaces across her neckline and a smile playing at her face. Momo was taken back by the compliment, but smiled all the same.

"Thank you"

Karin frowned, a little pang of jealousy hitting her heart. She wasn't stupid, she knew of Toshiro's past and how he had slept with Momo despite her being married. Scowling, even though it was an off-handed comment she bit her meat rather ferociously, more than usual. Momo noticed this and allowed a grin to play at her face, she now spoke out. "Your hair is doing well too, it looks like it was when we were yet children playing"

Toshiro scruffily ran a hand through his hair "I wasn't a fan of it beforehand so.."

"Is anyone else hot in here?" Karin asked, trying to change the subject. Momo giggled and Toshiro sighed as he saw what was happening. Yuzu just kept her head down to eat her food, avoiding any subject of cheating or adultery.

"Very" Momo answered.

Karin sighed and quickly ate her food before leaving. Yuzu followed after her sister and quickly grabbed her wrist. "Where do you go?" Yuzu asked, wiping Karin's now visible tears with her thumb. "Don't let her get to you"

Karin bit her teeth "I hate these feelings, I hate being a woman...I wish I was a man" She sighed "Then I could do whatever I wish. Fuck, cheat, eat, kill and not have these damnable tears and emotional restraints.."

Yuzu cupped her sisters face. "Come stay with me tonight" She spoke "You do not need him, if you trust him enough then stay with me. We will see the results of his actions in his mannerisms on the morrow, if he does...then we shall know what kind of a man he truly is" Yuzu explained.

Karin bit her lip, would she take such risk? She quickly agreed. Even if Toshiro didn't go through with it, while she was there, he may have thought about it and had yearned for it. Karin honestly didn't know how to catch on if Toshiro would cheat on her or not, she would just have to check his movements and twitches wouldn't she? If that was impossible, beat him into the answering.

She then left...

**Hours later...**

In Toshiro's villa, the young Praetor lay asleep in his room looking visibly content. A female form lurked there, her thin form slowly going towards him as if going to kill him, her black hair slowly flowing with her as she wandered to his side. The Praetor opened his eyes, looking relatively calm at the sight before him.

It was Momo.

Without a word, Momo's hands drifted to her nightdresses straps, slowly letting them fall down her shoulders revealing her small yet perky breasts. Toshiro didn't say a word, his arm simply snaked around Momo's waist slowly and both of their hot breathes mixing with each other before Toshiro planted her beneath him, their mouths catching one another in a dance of tongues, swirling around like a tornado as their saliva mixed. Toshiro's leg slipped in between her two legs and it looked as if their legs were in a criss-cross, yet Momo was still on top. As Toshiro slowly thrusted into her, she grabbed his waist and he grabbed her shoulder as they both pushed themselves closer together while they both thrusted and rolled their hips. Their moans became cries of joy and euphoria, both climaxing at the same time.

Before a wave of guilt hit both of them.

**00000000000000**

Ichigo grinned as Rukia quickly leapt into the air, her two legs catching Menoly's in a bind, her left leg over her neck and her right over her chest. Rukia shot her crotch up, attempted to break the arm, causing immense pain for the blonde gladiatrix, Menoly quickly surrendered and Ichigo laughed, clapping his hands together in applause. Rukia's ally, Neliel was fairing just as well, the woman quickly leapt underneath Halibel's fist and sweeped the girls legs, forcing the blonde-woman on her back, then fell, slamming her elbow into her gut, defeating her.

Ichigo grabbed their two wrists and raised them high "Battle well fought!" He laughed. The rebels cheered and clapped, the losers graciously accepting defeat. The rebels were now drunk on wine and song, enjoying their day and their bonds getting stronger and stronger. He practically saw Grimmjow and Soi-fon fucking near by here, deciding to leave them alone. "Next, Orihime and Loly!"

Loly scowled at Orihime, who gulped. She wasn't much of a fighter and was very nervous, as she stood beside Loly, she sighed when she heard her opponents. Apacci and Mila-rose, two strong women. She gulped and put on a brave face, Ichigo brought his fist down with a bellowing 'Begin!'

Orihime was quickly thrown to the floor, her eyes widening with how strong Mila Rose was. Loly cursed and quickly engaged Apacci in a fist-fight, Apacci quickly threw Loly to the side, before being speared by the very same girl. Orihime was now on Mila-Rose's back, the dark-skinned woman fighting to get her off. Mila-Rose quickly threw Orihime off her back, before attempting to stomp on her, which was dodged by the quick-rolling Orihime.

Apacci was now beneath Loly, who sent six punches into the woman's jaw. In the crowd, Kugo walked to Yumichika. "You may be a little man" The dark-haired former secutor spoke "But you fight like a giant!" He bellowed to the homosexual rebel. Yumichika laughed and embraced Kugo in a hug, before the latter patted Ikkaku on the shoulder before returning to the defeated, putting Riruka.

Apacci was defeated and now it was two-vs-one. Mila-Rose swung her fist, which was quickly ducked under by Orihime who shot her fist out, hitting the dark-skinned woman in the ribs, Loly laughed and leaped, smacking Mila across the jaw. The Amazonian-like woman quickly rolled backwards and grabbed Orihime in a headlock, attempting to knock her out but Loly charged and jumped, her legs wrapping around Mila and pulled her off, but the latter quickly caught the former in a hold. Orihime chased, attempting to help her, but Mila's foot shot out, kicking Orihime and throwing her over the two women just as the auburn-haired woman attempted to copy Loly's feat. Loly ripped herself from Mila-Rose's hold, gripping her arms allowing Orihime to land a finishing kick across Mila's jaw.

They had won, Orihime won a fight! She felt amazing!

Loly laughed, guffawed more like it. She quickly grabbed Orihime's lips and smashed an excited kiss on them, before ripping away and going towards the male rebels to boast. Orihime was shocked and dazed, but quickly wiped her mouth not liking Loly's taste. **(More friendly than sexual)**

Ichigo shook his head in laughter, clapping his hands. Orihime was now doing well, she was just the same as she usually was, except a little more boisterous. He was glad, a sense of pride filling him. Ichigo silently hoped Uryu was happy with the way Ichigo had handled her. As he congratulated his female followers, he slapped his hands together and bellowed. "I trust you all now bonded and in arms?!" He asked. The rebels cheered wildly and he laughed. "Very good, now that is the contest over. Drink, fuck, sleep and eat, just do not bring dishonor to our cause!" He roared. The rebels roared behind him and he grinned. These men and women were strong, loyal and fun...although...

He still needed a bigger army.

**00000000000000**

**There we go!**

**I honestly regret nothing about Toshiro and Momo, really adds to the whole big love war they got on. Aizen's married to Momo, yet he's with Yuzu. Momo's with Aizen yet she's with Toshiro who's with Karin. It's pretty huge, but fun to write and makes the whole situation seem like a modern day scandal.**

**Also, about threesomes I'll let _you _decide who Ichigo and Rukia should invite to the awesome place that is their bed, or wall, or anywhere because I'm pretty sure I've made them try everything except S&M. So, Orihime or Tatsuki or whatever gladiatrix you want, go ahead. The only guys who'd be good enough are Grimmjow and Renji, but the former is with Soi-fon and the latter is with Jackie, so hard luck. Besides, females are cool with two females and a guy, shown from Hisana. Men are totally different, I'm pretty freaked out by Renji and Grimmjow seems to...well I just don't like the thought of two men piledriving Rukia, it's sexism I know. Maybe MMF with another female, a noble maybe?**

**Also, if you pick between Orihime or Tatsuki, a whole big chain of events will happen between them. You could also pick no-threesome or whatever, I don't mind. The next few chapters will be your deciding which could be fun. So go ahead and pass a vote and I'll see which one is most favorited and voilà!**

**I know someone will ask about Rukia beating Kenpachi despite him going all out, well I'd assume he's lower his skill level around to hers, and fight to the max with what he's capable of if you catch my drift. Zaraki's one of the strongest in this, the only people who could beat him is Ichigo, perhaps Kugo/Grimmjow/Kensei/Stark, Azashiro probably could and so could Kokuto. **

**That was one of my rare moments writing a lemon without Ichigo, enjoy dudes! I hope to write more, so pitch in an idea for some of the next chapters and I'll consider it!  
**

**So, please review and leave your thoughts. Next chapter will be sometime next week!**

**Also Rukia is a badass, I know. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys!**

**Damn, people didn't really want the threesome. I don't really mind actually, a few people pitched that they wanted one and I knew some people wouldn't want that so I just made a poll. Thanks to everyone who review and voted, your all awesome!**

**Got a good review from dance-puppet who seems to understand my characters pretty well, as well as Kreion one of my favourite authors! As usual ZombieGirl22 has remained loyal, giving me an awesome review as usual. I'm writing this before D has school or something so I dunno if he has yet...hello from the past? I dunno, you gotta make an account so I can PM you! I also, for the second time, got a Chad request (Threesome) and I gotta say, it's impossible actually for my plot. You'll see why in the future, maybe sometime from chapter 10-20 but it just ain't happening. I also got a suggestion of TatsHime? I actually like that, it could go well for what I got planned with them. Although my mind is mangled with each characters sort of 'end-game' so to speak whether they'll die or live, I know which characters that'll live and I know which characters that'll die a glorious or horrid death that will create awesome backlash. **

**Poor Chad though, he gets no-one from the looks of it. Maybe Isane or for the pure fun and awesomeness of it, Renji? Ha, I dunno we'll just have to see won't we! I can't make too many pairings on all at once, gets a bit hard to manage and you tend to forget about people, since all the new characters got introduced I ended up forgetting all about Keigo and the slaves they freed in later chapters.**

**Also, Yamamoto used his bankai in the latest chapter while Juha Bach released his sword, which looks a lot like Ichigo's new shikai, I nearly came. Can't wait to write deeper into the rebellion, when Seireitei in this fic are like "Shit, Ichigo doesn't fuck around does he? Quick send Yamamoto and Juha Bach"**

**But enough of this! I have a very cool chapter planned for this day, including even _more _characters joining, more Aizen and Toshiro Praetor-ness, as well as some other stuff that I have no clue about. Writing filler chapters is hard, gotta give respect to the Bleach anime team huh?  
**

**Onward! Prepare for new characters and tonnes of sex, because life is good!**

**000000000000**

In the streets of Rukongai, the crowds chattered mindlessly as they wandered about their business calmly and casually, partaking in small talk and chatter as they sold their goods and made trade. Some argued and haggled over prices, some simply browsed the menu, so to speak and the rest simply wandered the city, some begging for coin as they were rejected snobbishly by nobles and given sympathy by people of moderate/below-average standing. In the main street of the town, stood Aizen, Toshiro alongside Gin, Kokuto, Azashiro and Stark. Momo stood beside them as did the now silent and blank looking Karin who seemed melancholic and almost indifferent.

The crowds gathered as did the hidden and shadowed Ikkaku, who blended into the crowd glaring daggers at Gin. The bald man wore a cloak, with his hood up and a crop of fake hair upon his head to disguise himself, he was unseen as well as seen. The rebel listened in intently on Aizen's speech that he was giving, something about a master being slaughtered by his own slaves, then leaving to join Ichigo, bullshit is what Ikkaku called it, he hadn't heard of this.

"We have all lost at the hands of Ichigo and his mongrel horde!" Sosuke bellowed "Two magistrates, a revered Lanista running for Aedile, many nobles and many innocent citizens have been slaughtered by Ichigo and this festering disease of rebellion" Aizen snarled hatefully, enticing the crowd. Aizen hadn't a care in the world for those who were lost, he just didn't particularly like Ichigo. "And now...Shu Kasumioji, the Matron of the clan's, Rurichiyo's husband was slaughtered a few nights ago by his own slaves!"

The crowd roared, once spitting and cursing Ichigo's name, a name they onced cherished and loved. Aizen smirked and continued his speech, forcing Ikkaku to widen his eyes with what he heard and what he saw.

"We must be ever vigilante in these dark times" Aizen sighed "We must bring to light even dimmest of shadow of betrayal!" Aizen finished with a shout. "From this day forward and for days to pass...Any slave, who dares to even whisper the name Ichigo, shall be put to death!" Aizen roared. The crowd gasped and Aizen finished "Even if it is the slave of a Praetor of Seireitei...seize her"

As soon as this was heard, Kokuto grabbed Momo and Toshiro's main body slaves, their two eyes widened and before they knew it, two crosses appeared ready to crucify the two slaves. The slaves were protesting, begging and crying that they were innocent. The legionnaires threw them onto the 'T' shaped crucifixes and held their arms to the wooden cross. Momo and Toshiro's slaves looked to their masters for support, Aizen looked as well, his smirk playing at his face.

_'Does he know?' Toshiro thought_

"Look how she begs for mercy" Aizen began "With the very same tongue that held such praise and support for Ichigo and his horde" Aizen growled, moving his hands while he spoke to emphasise his point which he often did when he spoke. "Praise for the slaves that murdered Shu!" He smirked "Praise...which was most fortunate to be overheard by their masters themselves" Aizen finished, turning to Momo and Toshiro. Just as he said this, the grieving widow Rurichiyo had appeared, her head turning in their direction. Momo couldn't speak, her eyes were widened in shock, Toshiro spoke for her.

"Y-Yes, it is true" Toshiro stuttered, before his voice turned more valiant "We heard this" He finished. He couldn't do it, Aizen knew, he fucking _knew! _How smart was he? A shit Praetor had outsmarted him, the fucking pariah of the Senate was smirking victoriously at him. Toshiro bit his lip, if he said no then they would all look like fools, the crowd would scowl and roll their eyes not only that, he feared what Aizen would do, the man was unpredictable, not only that but...he feared for Momo as well as Karin's life. Besides...a few slaves were a necessary evil to help aid in the taking down of Ichigo.

Rurichiyo glared at the slaves "Would that they had more than one lives to take"

"Let this serve as warning, to any slave who dares to conspire against us" Aizen sneered. As soon as those words were said, the nails were slammed into the male and female slaves wrists, screams echoing throughout the streets and the gasps of the crowd backing them up.

As they dispersed, Stark stood beside Azashiro and they walked together slowly. They weren't friends, more acquaintances that could tolerate one another. Azashiro turned to Stark and spoke "A grave thing, slaves dying by whispering a name" he spoke. Stark shrugged and spoke calmly.

"If you do not leave quickly, then you will be among them" The former gladiator spoke. Azashiro rose an eyebrow and asked the obvious. "Considering you believe in their cause"

"What do you mean?" He asked. Stark chuckled and spoke, his words shocking Azashiro.

"Do not think me the fool" Stark said as her bit his nails, tearing them off and spitting them out. He cleaned the dirt out and answered the impatient Rudiarius. "Kiganjo and Kuruyashiki join their cause, somehow after meeting them in the arena, coincidentally around the time you disappeared to? You obviously went alongside your brothers and found Ichigo, staying with him for a time." Stark explained "You believe in it because...you obviously haven't told us where he is hiding.

Azashiro froze.

"Tell me where he is hiding" Stark demanded.

"What? So you can get revenge? Ichigo bested you once, he bested me...you have no chance defeating him!" the Rudiarius snapped. Stark laughed and Azashiro snarled "What? You find my words amusing?"

"Your words? No. The stupid fuck that speaks the? Very fucking amusing" Stark finished solemnly "I wish to join their cause" Stark confessed. "Slaughtering innocent slaves, being put to death for muttering words of true justice while serving under false law, it is sick. Tell me where Ichigo is hiding so I may join with them"

Azashiro scowled and spoke "What if I tell the Praetor of where you go?"

"You won't, if you truly cared you would have done that already" Stark said "I'm willing to think that you believe yourself as a test" The former Dimachaerus suggested. "If they can defeat you, they could do better than you, am I correct?" He asked. Azashiro was silent and Stark laughed "You are their final stepping stone before you finally accept them I see? I give no shit, tell me"

Azashiro muttered the words and Stark nodded, before he left, Azashiro bellowed. "Next we meet, we _will _be enemies Stark" Azashiro warned. Stark simply smirked and left the room, ready to join Ichigo and his cause.

**000000000000**

The night sky was now dark with clouds and the moon covering it, in the city of Junrinan just by the docks was a large slave boat that had two men alongside a slave trader standing beside them. All three of them had leather/hide coats on protecting them from the oncoming lashing rain, which was so heavy it created splashing noises with each time it landed. Lightning struck above them and the slave trader sighed, his eyes heavy with fatigue and annoyance. There was bags under his eyes and he snapped quickly.

"What do you want so badly that you would call me here so early in the morning?" He demanded. The man on the right answered quickly and almost rehearsal-like, as if following a script.

"We wish to see your wares" He spoke "Earlier than the intended auction" He finished, taking out a small bag of coins that perked the slave traders eyes. The trader grinned, looking at his two guards and smirked, signalling them to agree. He took the coins and quickly hopped onto the ship, the two forms following in pursuit.

The two buyers followed the trader alongside his two guards down into the ships middle, where the slaves lay. The first man saw around the ship, seeing a tall dark-haired man with a rough-beard, alongside a younger looking version of him. There was a beautiful looking white-haired woman, as well as a curvaceous looking brown-haired girl. Many slaves were on this ship, the first man wagered around twenty-to-thirty. "Sorry about the stench, it seems people from the land of Zanpakuto seem to enjoy bathing in their own shit"

The first form shrugged "How are their women?"

"Some as savage as their men, others as harmless as a feather"

The form nodded and suddenly slipped, falling on his behind creating a large thump. The slave trader cursed and the second form laughed out, to the slave trader it was a simple mistake, an error and an embarrassment to the form who fell.

But to the two men hanging off the edge of the boat, now creeping in and killing the guards silently? It was a signal. The two men hanging off the boat was Ichigo and Kugo, the two men inside the ship was Renji and Ganju. Just as the slave trader turned, Renji quickly unsheathed a small dirk and cut his throat. His personal bodyguards were quickly taken out by Ganju who threw him into the side of the boat before tossing a dagger to his chest, the other was killed them Ichigo leapt down the hatch door with sword in hand, landing on him and impaling at the same time.

The rebels quickly scurried through the guards and traders pockets, picking out coins, daggers and keys, more or less anything of notable value. Ichigo unlocked the shackles of the slaves before asking "You leads you?"

The bearded man, with long black hair stood "I do. My name is Zangetsu, I lead the village of Zanpakuto before Seireitei invaded. This is my son, Tensa" He explained. "Here is my wife Sode"

Ichigo greeted them and spoke "Your shackles have been struck, you are now free. You can go back home, live your lives" Ichigo grinned "Or you can join with us and take up arms against the Republic!"

The people roared and Ichigo laughed, Zangetsu gave Ichigo a smile and spoke "They say they are with you" he grinned "As am I" Zangetsu vowed. Ichigo smirked and slapped his arm against Zangetsu's wrist, as did the older man and both gave one another an approving nod.

"Come, I would see you to rest and training" Ichigo spoke. The slaves were unshackled and escaped the ship, cloaks were taken from the ship as was all the coin and weapons they could carry and they made their way back to Ganju's temple. They trekked through the streets and forests quietly and unseen. They finally reached the temple and Rukia was there to greet him.

"You've done the impossible" She laughed, wandering over and kissing him. Ichigo laughed, but Zangetsu quickly poked him on the back, as if asking for his attention, Ichigo shot around with a risen eyebrow, as if asking why in seven hells would he dare to such a thing?

"Where will my men sleep, eat and train?" He asked. Ichigo shrugged and spoke, his eyes drifting to the sand.

"You will train here in the square, you will eat here in the square and you will sleep where ever you wish" Ichigo smiled "There are cloth and fur blankets nearby, grab that and a thick pelt when you wish to rest and pick a spot. I am sorry, but you may have to sleep on the floor one ever so often" Ichigo explained.

"A thing of no concern" Zangetsu smiled.

**Hours later...**

The newly joined rebels were geared up and assigned to training. Ichigo allowed Zangetsu to continue leading the rebels from Zanpakuto, having some sort of trust in him. Said rebellion commander was currently indulging himself in acts that some would frown upon, while others would smirk or grin perversely at.

Rukia lay on Ichigo's desk, her back flat against it and her arms spread out, gripping the desk edges while Ichigo stood, in between her legs which her hooking themselves around his waist. His right hand massaged her breast, his thumb tracing over her erect nipple while his right gripped tightly onto the desk for leverage as he pounded into her, while she slided in as well. Rukia leaned up a bit, entangling her fingers in his hair and sending her left hand to her clitoris, rubbing it furiously as he slid in and out of her fast and strong, she bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly as he thrusted into her again and again. He massaged her breast to her liking, forcing moans out her mouth as they both panted like animals as they became one. Rukia shot up, her mouth hitting his neck and biting, slightly surprising Ichigo but not damaging his fast rhythm as he relentlessly pounded into her at a euphoric pace, he could tell due to Rukia's moans on his neck. Rukia leaned back and cried through pleasured grunts and cries.

"You fuck like a god...ah!" She grunted and entangled her body around his, he lifted her off the desk and quickly slapped his hands on her firm buttocks, lifting her up and down on his hard, wet member. She shoved her head into his shoulder as her arms and legs where tightly glued to his torso, Ichigo quickly fell back on his chair, where Rukia took command and began her reign of pleasure, rolling her hips and lifting, slamming and repeating. Ichigo threw his head back with an animalistic growl and hooked his arm with her leg, her fingers tightly gripping his hair as they both pushed and cried out at the same time.

Rukia was roughly thrown to the floor, Ichigo grabbing her two wrists with his right hand while pressing her head to the floor with his right as he punished her with a devastating rhythm, for normal women, this was a reward, but for Rukia it was a punishment. Rukia was a prideful person and often only moaned, cried out and yelped erotically during intercourse, but when Ichigo was rough, aggressive and completely beastly, Rukia screamed...

Like a_ whore! _She begged for him inside her, she longed for it, she wanted it and he knew it!

"O-Oh my God!" Rukia cried out "Fuck! Keep doing that!" She begged, Ichigo laughed and leaned down, whispering things Rukia would usually flinch at, things she would expect to hear at a whorehouse then biting at her skin roughly, causing bite marks and even some blood. The raven-haired woman's head was now pressed against a wall, her cheek touching the cool stone as her hands were slapped against the brick as he crashed into her, she literally leaked all over the floor as she climaxed for the _sixth _time. They had been doing it for a while now, she felt like she was going to pass out any time soon. Ichigo had come twice so far, his juices now dry and gracing her breasts and her lower regions.

They continued going at it, before switching to a new position. Rukia lay on her back with her legs spread as wide as she possibly could, her toes curled in a complete euphoric state as her arms wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders as his hips curled into hers, his shaft hitting the '_mythical' _spot with each thrust. Rukia felt herself choking, her legs were shaking and sweat ran down her whole body. She was _screaming _his name and he simply grinned hotly at her, that beast-like grin could fuel her orgasm even without his fantastic cock!

She couldn't even take it any more, she _needed _him, she _required _it. It was necessary for her survival, if she didn't have it, she'd die and she knew it. "Y-Your- Oh fuck!" She yelped as he slammed against the 'spot' "J-Just fucking...hng... inside me!" She begged "Y-You'll...by the gods...you'll do it right?!" She asked worriedly, like a whine. Ichigo merely smirked.

"How much do you want it?"

"M-More than I can put into words!"

Ichigo pouted mockingly "Be specific"

Rukia couldn't even speak, she was yelling out so loud Ichigo's question was mute to her. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh and smirk, he sat on his knees and gripped her elbows, pulling her up onto his hips before slamming into her wildly while gripping her ass tightly, her legs wrapping around his waist. Rukia's eyes rolled back into her head and she began squealing and yelping out like it was a ritual, a mantra. "Since I love you..." He muttered. Rukia grinned and was filled with so much euphoria that when her head shot back in retaliation of the nirvana-like state she had entered it almost gave her whiplash.

He filled her, she came once more and she fell forward, her head hitting his shoulder and he panted into her chest, he was completely fatigued! He looked to Rukia and couldn't help put laugh, she had passed out! He literally defeated a person with his main weapon, it felt fantastic actually. He lifted her gently, slowly wiping out her wet spots with his thumb before wiping it off his hand. Ichigo gently placed her on the bed, slowly wrapping the blanket around her. Laying a kiss on her forehead, he left her asleep, putting on his usual attire.

Ichigo left his room and was greeted by stares of awe and almost...worship? Shrugging off the stares, he stood beside Zangetsu who was less worshipping than the rest, more staring with a risen eyebrow, like '_Come on dude, there's a war here man, serious stuff, quit banging your woman and do some war things' _**(I can't contain the inner clown)**

"Hey" Ichigo muttered, casually leaning against the wall beside Zangetsu. The latter rose an eyebrow and asked

"Hey?" He asked "Your response to what we just heard is hey?"

"Ew, pervert"

Zangetsu rolled his eyes and spoke. "My men and women train well, my son especially" He smiled proudly "His fire is as strong as mine, something I am proud of" He laughed "One day too you shall be a father...by the sounds of it, you should be already" He joked.

Ichigo's mind drifted towards a certain memory of stabbing his former Domina.

"Disregard such thoughts" Ichigo sighed "The people, are they adjusting well?" He asked. "Are they comfortable?" Ichigo questioned, he wanted to make things as calm and cool as possible, Zangetsu nodded and said.

"A little argument occurred with Haineko and one of your women...Rangiku I believe." Zangetu said. The dark-haired bearded man shrugged and shook it off "Merely an argument about appearance or fashion"

Ichigo chuckled and spoke "They'll be good friends" He said. His memory difted to Uryu Ishida, one of his best friends and how they were at each others throats, before finally growing up and realizing how much they both meant to one another, but by the gods it was too late! "I'm sure of it"

Zangetsu nodded in agreement before asking "When will we ever make a move on the Republic?" He asked. Ichigo frowned and shrugged.

"When we gather more men, we will attack. I have heard that even sixteen-thousand men is not enough to face the might of the Republic" he spat "But we are men with cause! We are fighting for a just cause, one day the world shall soon realize and take up arms with us" Ichigo spoke "At least every slave"

"Someone approaches!"

Ichigo quickly snapped his head around and walked down to the square "Legionnaires?" He demanded. The rebel shook his head and replied that he did not know. Ichigo sighed at hearing it was but a single man and quickly kicked the gate open, his eyes widening with shock at what he saw.

"Stark?!" Ichigo gasped.

"Long time" Stark waved nonchalantly "Let me in"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow, this was worse than his 'Hey' at Zangetsu for the love of the Gods! "You should be dead, I saw you die, I fucking killed you!" Ichigo snapped. Stark stepped back, his eyes risen and his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Calm yourself! You cut to low for my main vein to be slashed, you also cut to thin" Stark explained "As for watching me die...well I fell forward because I thought I was about to die, after a while I merely faked it, to survive"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, this guy was an idiot. "What are you here for?"

"Are you a fool?" He asked "I'm here to join the cause" He dead panned. Ichigo gave him a distrusting stare, as if asking what's in it for him. Stark's hand drifted towards his small pack on his hip which was carrying something. "I brought wine"

Ichigo's frown turned into a grin.

**000000000000**

Karin Kurosaki sat silently as she ate her food with her husband sitting opposite her. Toshiro ate the food at a moderate pace, she looked at her husband and looked down as he was about to meet her eyes. It was silent in their villa, except for the slaves who were cooking, cleaning and talking. Karin sighed and spoke;

"I may stay at Yuzu's tonight" She said. Toshiro nodded, words not forming and the wife scowled and snapped. "Well?!" She demanded, she was getting sick of his cold attitude, for the love of the God's stop with the silent treatment.

"That's fine"

Karin's eyebrows risen before giving a bitter smile "Fine?" She repeated "Fine!" She finished. Karin walked out of the room, her red dress flowing behind her and her scowl radiating off her. Toshiro sighed, his hands running through his hair and biting his lip, he couldn't talk to her, not after what he had done.

Karin could tear her hair out, she stormed out of the villa and out into the yard "Get me a carriage" She demanded "Take me to Yuzu's!" Karin ordered. The slave nodded and the wooden cart brought her to the destination.

In Yuzu's villa, Aizen walked out positively pleased with himself. Rurichiyo had left a while ago, the brown-haired man having convinced the young Kurosaki girl and the widow to...do things with him. Yuzu didn't mind, in fact she was quite promiscuous in the bedroom, as was the young Kasumioji but they all knew it was a simple casual relationship, considering Aizen's marriage. He was forced to stop as a carriage arrived with Karin on board.

_'Karin? Yuzu's sister?' He frowned 'Toshiro's wife as well...hmmm'_

"Karin" Aizen smiled as he approached the glaring Karin "It's great to see you" He grinned. Karin wasn't fooled, this was the man who helped defeat Karakura. "Why do you glare?" He asked "I but greeted you"

"Past transgressions put a barrier between us" Karin retorted with a hiss.

Aizen realized what she meant "Ah yes...I apologize" He spoke, almost genuinely "I merely carried out my duty, your husband does the same, in fact he did the same with Inuzuri" Aizen finished. Karin glared and folded her arms.

"That's different!"

Aizen chuckled "Is it?" He mused "The man he killed with his own hands had nine children, the oldest being fifteen, barely of his Mothers teat" Aizen spoke "I defeated a few Karakuran militia, but not your father...no that was...well I do not know, apologies" Aizen lied.

Karin looked down "No, I apologize... I should not have been so hasty with my accusations" She droned "It is common for Praetor's to deal with such horrid duties, being ones wife I must accept the fact that these are...necessary evils I suppose" Karin sighed, hating herself for even saying this. "Not that my husband cares"

Aizen felt a smirk rising and spoke "Toshiro? What is it? I am willing to listen...m-my wife has not yet slept in our bed in the villa in the past two nights, I fear the worst" He frowned. Karin looked up to him, meeting his eyes.

"Momo?" She asked, sympathy for Aizen rising. Karin cursed silently, if Momo hadn't gone to their bed while she had been away from Toshiro...shit...no! "W-What happened?" She asked.

Aizen sighed, sitting down on a nearby rock "I do not know! I merely love and cherish her...but she punishes me for a reason I am unknown to...the last I saw her was with your husband before I left, do you think he knows where she may be?" The Praetor asked, motives hidden. Karin's steely gaze turned to the right before sighing.

"S-Sosuke..." Karin sighed, her eyes drifting to Aizen's. The Praetor looked sad, almost depressed! "I fear..." Karin shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath, she didn;t even want to hear it herself, it was the worst news possible "I fear Toshiro and Momo are...well..."

"No" Aizen sighed "No...No! No! No! No!" The praetor cried, smashing his elbow against the stone pillar, silently praising his fantastic acting skills. "T-This can't be...please...tell me this is a jest!"

Karin shook her head, tears forming deeply. "I am so sorry Sosuke" The girl wept "It pains me horribly so" The girl kicked herself for even telling him, she couldn't see this!

"I-I know...I shouldn't be so selfish...I-I'll just go now..." The Praetor spoke. As he left, he heard the girl yell 'Wait!' and he smirked, before returning to his anguished façade. "Y-yes?"

"W-Would you like to come to my other villa?" She asked "A drink merely" She added "I-I would like the company of someone and...even if you are a man who attacked Karakura...you still know my pain" She sighed "Well?"

Aizen seemed reluctant, but nodded. Karin smiled and signalled to the cart. The two stepped inside and Karin ordered the driver to go to the beach-side villa not too far from here. As they arrived there, Karin gracefully exited the carriage just before Aizen and they entered.

After a few cups of wine, Karin and Aizen were now rather intoxicated, Aizen significantly less who simply smirked. Karin rested on the chair, swirling her cup "I can't believe he did that" Karin sighed "Four years we'll been together, four!"

Aizen scoffed "I've been with Momo for ten"

Karin sighed "I guess you have it worse than I" She said, gulping the rest of her cup. She took a seat beside him and spoke "I-I just want revenge! Vengeance!" She bellowed. "I wonder how he would react? Would he be angry? Fuck...he has no reason to be, would be be sad? Well good, he deserves it!"

"Agreed" Aizen spoke. They both knew what type of vengeance Karin wanted and how to exact it. "I would enjoy doing the same thing with Momo...although I do not know who...nor why they would" He sighed. Karin turned to him and smiled.

"You're a good man Sosuke!" Karin urged "You are dutiful and loyal, you may have done bad things but so has everyone! You are-" Karin began but Aizen cut her off with a kiss. Karin was reluctant to return it, but after a moment or so she reciprocated it with as much passion. Her breath breathed heavily on his and Aizen quickly scooped her right leg with his right arm, hooking his elbow and her knee together. Karin's dress was quickly hoistened up and opened, Aizen gripping at her strings to reveal her modest breasts.

His left hand massaged her breast and his right held onto the sofa-like seat for leverage. He ripped off his loincloth and quickly thrusted into her, Karin yelping out as he slid into her almost instantly. His hips rolled quickly and he managed a fair and good rhythm that avoided any premature accidents. His member hit her walls which were now wet with desire, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as his hands groped her breast and his lips and tongue frequented her neck.

As his hips pounded into her, he began to feel her walls tighten around him, grunting as he pushed into her, he almost came right there as she did, but he didn't want any illicit children, so he quickly pulled out, something which Karin took advantage of.

Karin's mouth covered the tip of his shaft ever so softly before going faster and faster, Aizen's hand patted her head as it bobbed up and down, quickly increasing the chances of his climax. As her tongue wrapped around his favourite weapon, he groaned out loud before coming right there in her mouth. Aizen laughed, as did Karin as she swallowed.

This would be an entertaining night.

**000000000000**

Ichigo blocked an oncoming strike from the carts guard before kicking at the Seireitei-native's ankle and slamming his gladius on his chest, before quickly ducking under an oncoming strike from behind, extending his sword out so that the carriage guard ran into it, before pulling and cutting, leaving a wound. Ichigo whipped around and threw his sword, the blade soaring through the air and colliding with a horseman that approached, sending the guard onto the floor in which Ichigo arrived and pulled the blade out, leaping into a group of legionnaires, slashing furiously just as thunder struck, killing them all.

Rukia had killed one and was battling with another, the guard slammed his axe down on Rukia's blade, the sword being hit so hard that the blade was pushed into a one-eighty degree spin, Rukia quickly tightened her fingers around the blade in a reverse-grip before the blade fell and swung, spinning while she did so. The very tip of the blade collided with the guard's chest, blood spluttering as it hit.

Rukia quickly snapped her head back, the tip of a spear grazing her nose. The rebel smashed her gladius onto the spear, snapping it in half before twisting and crashing her elbow across the guard's jaw, sending him in the opposite direction on his knees. Rukia, not knowing what else to do, grabbed his hair and dragged the edge of her blade across his throat, ending the battle.

Ichigo turned to Rukia, a slight grin playing against his immaculate yet bloodstained face. "You fight well" He complimented. "If only a thousand were formed in your base image" He grinned. Rukia rose an eyebrow and laughed.

"You really think you could pleasure a thousand and one women?"

"Not if they look as good as you do"

Rukia smiled and spoke, seriously this time. "Gather the weapons and anything of value, I would not have you take me blood-soaked and sweaty" She spoke off-handedly. She forced herself to stop a grin when she heard Ichigo mumble and laughed once he cursed. Ichigo picked up the spears and swords, shields and daggers. He grabbed money and any edible food as well. He placed them all in a large sack, in which he carried over his shoulder. They crossed the green and brown forest, reaching the temples gates before throwing the weapons down and munching on an apple he found.

The rebels from zanpakuto each picked up a weapon, their hands gripping it tightely and Ichigo sighed in relief, everyone had a weapon now and there was even a small curved dagger to spare. He took it and handed it to Rukia, his hand covering hers as he presented it to her. "It seems of high value" Ichigo commented, grazing a finger across the blade "I assume jewellery isn't what you wish" he joked.

She smiled "I suppose a dagger is as good a gift from any man isn't it?" She spoke, Rukia took note of Ichigo's frown and spoke "But your not just any man are you?" She asked. Ichigo saw her lips turn coy "I have a gift for you as well...honey, a simple jar"

"What? I don't really-"

"_Soon to be poured over me_"

"I've always wanted one of those"

**An hour or so later...**

As the rebels trained, Ichigo giving them advice and teaching, Rukia was stripped naked and lay on her bed, honey now gently caressing her skin. It began at her jawline, slowly slipping down to her neck and collarbone, then her right breast, circling the nipple. It fell downwards, entering her navel and twisting around her toned stomach, before moving down her thighs, not before gracing her fantastic butt, as it did a U-turn around the knee area it rose up and began going more...inside, reaching her inner thighs and nearly the last of it at her groin, then finishing right at her entrance.

She hadn't forgotten the events of the last time they had intercourse, where he had humiliated her, despite the fact that she relished every moment of it, she also despised it. She wanted revenge and she would make him have the best orgasm he could ever obtain, even if she had to work all night, which she would.

Rukia was persistent.

Ichigo entered, his shoulder-pads already taken off, as had his cuirass. He was expecting something amazing...but that what be an insult to what he saw, Rukia's form rested in front of him, a seductive smirk playing her lips. No words were spoken, just a simple beckon by wiggling her finger inspired Ichigo to rip off his clothes and almost leap over like Keigo onto her, but no. He kept the cool factor on, yet still tearing off his clothes. He wandered over, resting on his knees as he approached Rukia, who quickly pulled out the same jar of honey.

Ichigo let her pour the rest of the contents onto his chest and around his thighs and his butt, she may as well have fun huh? Ichigo's breath shuddered as Rukia's lips and tongue wandered his body, the saliva roaming his skin as she licked off the golden sweet-like sticky liquid. He was kneeling almost embarrassedly as her tongue traced his left ass cheek, the tip of her tongue completely getting rid of the golden sauce. She sucked on his thighs gently, taking in the scent of his skin and taste of the sweet. Rukia grinned and spoke.

"I was well satisfied with my meal" Rukia spoke coyly, she poked her neck out "But you haven't even tasted your gift yet" The raven-haired woman smirked. Ichigos lips met her jawline, sucking and licking the honey of tenderly, his lips slowly descending upon her chest, his two soft lips covering her nipple and nibbling softly, pulling at it with his teeth before massaging the next one with his hand. Rukia couldn't help but moan...she wasn't sure if she could pull this off. His lips traced her skin so soft yet so masculine that she was in awe of how he was accomplishing this. Rukia laughed a little, she was very, _very _arrogant to think she could pull this off, she underestimated Ichigo's...prowess.

Rukia shut her eyes as Ichigo flipped her over, his mouth sucking sweetly on her butt, the tongues flat, wet surface dragging along her delicate frame, moving down her thighs. Rukia could feel herself grow more wet, her nipples becoming erect and her body becoming warm as he trailed his tongue down her thighs, his breath slowly rising upward and heading north, towards his target. Rukia gulped as his hot breath hit her moisten spot, his tongue trailing in her groin, circling and finishing the last of the honey. His eyes looked between her thighs and she saw his grin forming, not wanted to be teased or 'belittled' once more, Rukia's hand forced Ichigo's head in between her thighs, forcefully pulling his tongue into her, her eyes widening as his tongue hit home. Ichigo quickly lifted her, upside down and quickly hopping to his 'Throne' as he liked to call it.

Ichigo sat on the throne, with Rukia hoistened _upside-down _as her lips traced his bulging member. Ichigo held her close to him, his arms wrapped tightly around her as his tongue and talented fingers worked their magic. He could feel Rukia's legs tighten around his neck as his tongue circled and danced inside her, her tongue doing the same as her head forcefully moved forward, taking in all she could. As the two tongues worked their magic, both of them felt their climaxes rising higher and higher. Ichigo's hot breath shuddered in her, as hers vibrated through him. Soon enough, the both filled each others mouths.

Ichigo and Rukia wrestled one another onto the bed, both battling for dominance as their tongues danced with each other, moans both vibrating through their mouths. Ichigo overpowered her, pressing her against the bed before slowly pushing himself into her, her shoulders twitched with anticipation as his hard member slowly found itself inside her. Rukia's hands shot to his hips, then his but as she slightly wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed into her, her moans enticing his own. He leaned on his knuckles as his restricted waist pushed in deep and hard, before doing so again and again. His hand shot to her right breast, the palm curving around the mound flesh and giving it a squeeze before completely pulling him into his hips, her arm shooting to his shoulder and leaning back as his left hand gripped her shoulder while his right as at her hips. She lifted her hips up and he pulled his hips back before the both allowed their hips to crash against one another furiously.

Ichigo was tossed over by Rukia who's hands shot to his chest, her fingers pressing against his muscled abs, his strong, hard, chiselled chest, as if marble. She pushed her hips back and forward and grabbed Ichigo's hands, pulling them to her breasts and letting him squeeze, her hands guiding him along. Ichigo once again overpowered her and they both continued to do so, until Ichigo finally flipped and threw Rukia aside, gripping her hips and taking her from behind.

Rukia howled out as she leaned on her forearms as his hips smashed against her thighs, he slid in and out of her ferociously, letting out animalistic growls and howls as he delved in deeper and deeper, his girth and length forcing her to cry out with complete gratification. Rukia's right hand squeezed her butt, looking back at Ichigo's form while leaning on her left palm. His shaft kept riddling her mythical spot and she kept squealing out with satisfaction and euphoria. Her moans echoed throughout the room, her squeals, yelps and cries filling Ichigo's ears with complete pleasure as he blissfully pounded the woman he loved.

Rukia fell forward, Ichigo following in pursuit. Her arms stretched far forward, as did his. Ichigo's fingers interlocked with hers, both arms reaching north as he sucked at her neck, his fast thrusts became slow, deep, passionate movements. Ichigo could hear Rukia's heavy breaths in his right ear, he nibbled her lobe "Do you like this"

She nodded feverishly.

He grinned "As do I" He said "I love you more though" He spoke "Cum for me Rukia, do it" He asked. "All over me, I promise I'll do it too" Ichigo swore. "Rukia...do it"

She came, a feminine howl echoing the halls right before an beast-like roar followed through. Rukia panted, Ichigo laying on top of her back, she giggled and confessed "You were supposed to pass out"

Ichigo laughed "That was your target?" He asked. She nodded and he let out a chuckle once more "Your near there my love" He spoke "Because I'm..." He paused for a yawn "Tired"

Rukia was asleep. The fatigue from this session, the last session and the battle all catching up with her, forcing the young woman to fall asleep beneath him, her light breath going at a steady, yet slow rhythm. Ichigo chuckled, lifting her and setting her on the bed once more, before smirking.

"I'm good at what I do"

**000000000000**

Karin left her villa, long after Aizen left and didn't know what to feel. Aizen was...well he was good, that was certain. The dark-haired girl arrived at her villa to see her husband not there. She turned to her slave and asked. "Where is my husband?" She asked. The slave girl flinched at her icy tone before answering shakily.

"H-He has gone to Urahara's villa, along with Aizen and those mercenaries, Gin and the lot to plan their next move against I-..him" She finished. The young girl remembered the new law, saying that name was forbidden to slaves. Karin nodded and exited the house, ordering her body slave to watch over it while she was away, making the guards make sure she does it.

Karin went to the villa and as they went through the town, she saw Yoruichi being approached by many citizens. Yoruichi had a large palm leaf in her hand, patting people who came to her on the head, muttering a 'May the God's bless you' on the way. No doubt it was to restore hope into the village...with her brother about.

She still couldn't believe it, surely there was something behind his deeds. Karin wished she could see him, speak with him again and demand why he would do such a thing! She remembered looking at him, his hair was so unruly and odd, caked with dirt and blood, yet the orange could still be seen. She remembered his old hair, long and valiant, nothing like it was now. Karin preferred his new look, not being a fan of long hair, but it was probably the meaning of the style that counted. When it was long, he was a strong protector of Karakura, a hero of the people who died for his country fighting for it's freedom. When it was short and spiky... he was a mongrel, a slave gone rogue who slaughtered and killed.

Did he have a woman? Who could fall for him after what he had done? She had heard a rumor that a woman lead the charge on the arena attack and that his whole crusade was to save someone, most likely a woman. Was this true? What form of a woman was she? Was Ichigo still cocky and lovable or was he hateful, bitter and a shadow of the brother she once loved? Did his woman support him, believe in him, not cheat on him? Did they have a wonderful, romantic, fairytale relationship or was it horrid, filled with lies and cheats. Or where they simply best friends, or where the just fucking?

A lot of questions echoed through her brain about her brother. She tried to deny that it was Ichigo, but it was. His fighting was far, far different from when she last saw it, but some of his old tricks where still there. When he was forced to fight the gladiators to be executed, just before the arena fell she saw him jump and roll, sweeping at a gladiators legs to decapitate, something she once saw him do with her father, albeit with a training sword.

He killed Mayuri right before her eyes, throwing the spear when he was unshackled by the force of Kiganjo, the traitors hammer. The poled-weapon soared and just missed Sosuke by an inch, the edge slicing his cheek before slamming against Mayuri's chest, piercing his heart. She remembered how he cried out, his back sliding down the doorway, blood seeping from his wounds. How the arena's stands caved in, falling into a fiery hell. How she survived that she didn't know.

In her villa, Momo was sitting shocked and appalled at what her eyes and ears bore witness to. Her slave, her most loyal slave now told her things she had saw when accompanying her husband to places. Leaving Yuzu's villa, entering Rurichiyos and leaving hours later looking rather tired and pleased with himself, no Karin's too? She bit her lip, Yoruichi stood beside her as she had returned to the market rubbing her shoulder supportively. Momo had a tear drifting down her cheek.

"Was it so long ago that I thought him weak?" Momo asked "That I could do whoever and whatever I liked...thinking not of consequences but how to lie myself out of them?" She sobbed. "I am long since the woman he married...once kind and naïve turned arrogant, experienced and cold...why would I ever wish to grow up?" She asked Yoruichi. The said woman walked to a table, picking up something metallic.

"We have but once choice" Yoruichi spoke, a dagger in her hands. The blade rose and Momo flinched, but Yoruichi quickly brought the blade onto her wrist, shocking the once crying woman. Yoruichi gritted her teeth before pouring the blood on Momo's lower region...

**With Aizen...**

He charged to his villa, with news of what he heard. Momo was hurt? His child was in danger?! He stormed into the villa, calling his wifes name and he heard scuffling. He turned to see his wife standing, blood all over her dress, she fell and he quickly ran to her side and then Yoruichi too. "It is a sign from the God's" Yoruichi lied, her eyes widened in false shock. "All women who are filled with the fruit of life...are unsafe in this city while Ichigo marauds" The dark-skinned Prophetess lied.

"Take her back to Seireitei" Aizen snapped. "Send word to Hisana Kuchiki as well, I would not have her injured under my roof" The Praetor spoke. Yoruichi smiled and turned to Momo, whispering as Aizen left to arrange this.

"When we go to Seiretei, I will be by your side, just as I am with Hisana" She smiled "When we are there, dissolve your marriage and leave him, go some place foreign and never return to ensure your safety" Yoruichi spoke, gripping her hand "I will be by your side, I promise you this"

Momo smiled, kissing Yoruichi's cheek and speaking "Thank you, your kindess will not soon be forgotten!"

As Momo, Yoruichi and Hisana boarded the cart, Karin and Yuzu did as well, forcing the women to raise an eyebrow. "You are our friends" Karin spoke "I would make sure that you return safe...besides...I fear for my life in this city" She confessed. Yuzu nodded and the response was accepted. As they rode for Seireitei, Aizen spoke to his tribune.

"Guard the road from Rukongai and Seireitei, do not let anyone hurt them" Aizen ordered "Send men to patrol the area, now!" He ordered. As they were about to leave, Gin quickly spoke to Aizen after seeing Yoruichi on the cart.

"Would it be wise to send the oracle to Seireitei?" Gin asked, forcing Yoruichi's eyes to widen "She is the hope of our city, she is our only chance to see Ichigo to justice, we _need _her" Gin edged. Aizen nodded and ordered.

"Yoruichi, get out of there you are not going" Aizen ordered. Yoruichi gulped and was forced off, wandering out and glaring at Gin. "Now go" The Praetor ordered, patting the side of the cart. The carriage went off and out of the villa, on the road to Seireitei so that they would return home, leaving the tainted city of Rukongai...

**000000000000**

"A carriage filled with nobles takes the road from Rukongai to Seireitei" Ikkaku informed, pointing directly to the road on the map. "Take them and we could see ransom paid such as weapons, coin and armor" The bald man explained. Ichigo smirked and spoke.

"Then what are we waiting for? Gather Grimmjow, Kugo, Yumichika Chad and Renji. We're attacking that cart" The rebel commander ordered. Ikkaku nodded and gathered the men, all wearing their travelling gear. Ichigo placed the grey cloth around his neck as if a long scar, the two ends stopping beside each other equally around his knees. He poked his head through his red cloak, the cape of it ending at his calves. He placed his hood up and ordered.

"Let's go"

**000000000000**

**There we go! Chapter eight finished and it's my longest one yet, nineteen pages! Not releasing chapters daily really do pay off, although most of this chapter was steamy sex, but nobody will complain I suppose. Next chapter, hopefully will be around Wednesday-Friday next week, hopefully it'll contain awesomeness, maybe lemons and tonnes of fighting! Gin and his men make a return next week, as does Ganju and Badass! Rukia. **

**Any ways, leave a review even if you aren't a member, just a word or two. Reviews really inspire me to write so...blatant review begging XD But seriously, I'd die of happiness if I hit the hundred mark before chapter twenty. Love seeing reviews especially from long-time fans like D, Zombiegirl, Adamxero, Shadow, Blackrose and sometimes Crystal and EmpressMinea (I bet she only reads for the lemons xD)  
**

**As for Aizen, I love writing him. He's just so...suave. He's like an evil James Bond, mixed with JFK and Blofeld, at least to me any ways. He's riding all around him isin't he? Yeah, HitsuKarin's in danger but things can change! I also just found out that it was the norm for legionnaires to rape the slaves they caught, so theres a high chance that Aizen's put his penis in Ichigo's mother and both his sisters. It'd be hilarious if he found out, what a guy. I suppose he could be the sex god that wasn't Ichigo? I want to give him a beard, just because he's so cool. Toshiro may or may not have a bigger role in the future, I have three endings where he becomes small and insignificant, the world just forgets about him, where he becomes huge and large and becomes a Julius Caesar like guy or the third he simply...ya know...dies.  
**

**This story isn't near done by the way, I have tonnes of things ready to happen and it's going to be amazing! I may be forced to pause this story sometime around November-time, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I've been filled with a bit of writers block lately, but I still have around 11-15 chapters in me before I go AWOL. Most of it plot, the rest a little fillerish.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys!**

**You guys are as big a pervert as me! Haha! I got some good responses to the...well ordeals and things Ichigo and Rukia got up to and I must say, you guys are really cool. Although Aizen seems a bit forced like Adam pointed out, it's most likely because Yuzu is young and naïve, while Karin is hot-tempered and hot-headed, so her emotions could fuel her actions which she'd regret, she's like Ichigo in that aspect when he saw Gin smell Rukia's hair, he just went ape-shit. Also, when it comes to...well not villains considering everyone is a villain in this fic...antagonists! Any ways, when it comes to antagonists, Aizen won't be the last, he isn't even the big guy yet. You see, imagine seventy slaves from...I don't know some foreign country miles away rebelled and started killing, you'd be like "Well that's no big deal" so they sent Aizen, who as you may now know isn't very loved within the Senate, the only reason Toshiro is there is to look after him since Aizen's a bit of a wild card. We have loads more enemies for Ichigo approaching, such as Ginrei Kuchiki, Byakuya, Kaien Shiba, Yamamoto and Juha Bach and many more, it's war people!**

**Also, maybe Aizen does all this fucking around because he's probably got some odd feelings for a certain right-hand man? Totally a threesome coming up!  
**

**So big things are going to happen, but not yet. They haven't even defeated Aizen yet have they? So we'll focus on the task at hand and deal with him and Toshiro until we get into the big leagues. I also have two ideas for the third story, the first is the main guy is the spirit king (Although he has to be introduced by then) if he isn't introduced, I'll just deal with Juha.**

**So, best I don't prattle on! Let us get on with the story! Many things will happen in this chapter. Arguments, fighting, killing and...childbirth?! Dunno about lemons though...**

**000000000000000**

The carriage trotted along the rough road with twelve guards surrounding it. Fifty more guards patrolled the area. Such as the forests, the fields, the hills and mountaintops. Each guard worked especially dutiful due to the heightened 'cargo' they were protecting. Two Praetor's wives, a high ranking noblewoman and the pregnant wife of the richest man in the Republic, it was something they could_ not _fail. As the wooden cart bumped slowly up and down, inside the cart the women wore extravagant silk robes with hoods, colours of their choosing. Momo wore purple, Yuzu with pink, Karin with red and Hisana with violet. The woman's hoods were up, their heads down sipping on water or wine, preferring their mood. So more or less everyone but Hisana were sipping wine.

The guards slowly stopped to a halt, as if hearing something, like a choking noise. As their eyes patrolled the dark road, the night sky and moon illuminating the torch that hung at either side of the cart. The guards wore either a grey leather torso, with a red cape with the two edges hooking onto the torso armor at the shoulder area with a clip, the shoulders and biceps being covered by red-strips of leather, the same going for their hips down to their knees. This was the higher standing guards, ones that have earned their keep. The lower ranking ones wore a chain-mail hauberk covered with a red cloak and a tin helmet.

Each of them carried a gladius or a spear, either alone or with a grey steel rectangular shield, similar to Ichigo's old red octopus one, which was based of the Roman legionnaires shields, ironic really. It was called a scutum. Each of their helmets had a red plumed crest or red horse hair.

The legionnaires stopped to a halt once more. The four guards patrolling forward were no where to be seen. Sixteen guards surrounded the cart. Four north, four west, four east and four south. The rest of the guards simply scouted and patrolled the area, being around fifty or sixty of them in total, but that didn't matter at the moment. The four guards forward were gone, no where to be seen. Where they hell where they?! As a legionnaire captain was about to say something, a cloak figure leapt onto the front of the cart, then the roof before leaping off the carriages rooftop and into the group of rear-guards!

It was Ichigo!

The rebel commander ducked under a swipe of a gladius before grabbing a legionnaire by his chain-mail, pulling him in front of his torso as a shield to protecting himself from being impaled. The spear thrusted through the now dead legionnaire, the tip prodding out of his back. Ichigo tossed the carcass at an oncoming guard before quickly slashing two guards with his two swords simultaneously. As a Seireiteian legionnaire was about to attack Ichigo from behind, as the leader was now off-guard, Chad came swooping in, slamming the edge of his two-handed securis into the guards back, ripping him from this life. At the edges of the road, Rukia who had been adamant she was too come alongside Tatsuki faced off against two legionnaires, who she dealt with quickly. With her gladius in one hand and the curved dagger Ichigo handed her in the other, Rukia leapt forward, rolling across the dirt ground in between two sword slashes. The two opponents approached and Rukia shot her two arms out on opposite directions, her right arm going left to block and her left arm going right to attack.

The left arm, wielding the dagger stabbed a guard in the gut while the right arm, holding the sword blocked an oncoming sword strike. Rukia pushed her to arms far to their correct positions as if swinging her blades in an 'X' motion. The stabbed guard fell to his knees while the other fell forward onto his face, Rukai crept behind the kneeling one and dragged the gladius across this throat, before blocking an attack with her dagger and spinning, slashing the guard across the face with her gladius.

Other rebels fought, despite the fact that there were only a few rebels, many of the legionnaires had fallen, at least thirty so far? Grimmjow blocked a strike with his crescent moon-like shield before thrusting his unique, thin sica down the circular edged curve of the shield, impaling a guards chest before leaping and spinning, slashing him one last time to make sure.

Before Ichigo realized it, the drivers were already killed by the bow-skills of Tatsuki, the two corpses laying in their seats with arrows impaling them. Ichigo nodded in approval and quickly ordered the women to be gagged and have a bag put over their head, not bothering to look at their faces. The women were dragged out and had their wrists tied behind their back, a rag through their mouth and tied behind their back with a roughspun sack covering their heads. Ichigo was far enough ahead, but it wasn't hard-to-know knowledge that the pregnant woman was going to be taken care of, or Ichigo would have been annoyed. Ichigo had no idea who these women were, all that he knew was that they were nobles worth ransom and he trusted Ikkaku's word enough to go after them, only questioning the patrol.

They finally reached the temple, rebels spitting insults and hurling death threats to the shaking women who were thrown into the basement of the temple, Ichigo pushing them roughly, although he had let Hisana down a touch more easily than the rest, he didn't want another babies death on his hands...

Ichigo's fingers entangled with the rough bag over their heads, as did the other rebels. The roughspun was ripped off the women's heads and Ichigo's eyes were as large as dinner plates, as were the women's. The rebels looked to Ichigo, who was mute due to the shock before ordering the rebels. "Get out...take the pregnant one and the purple one with you" He ordered "Put them in seperate rooms, across the hall and shut the door, give Hisana something comfortable..with water" Ichigo demanded. Momo and Hisana were brought into different rooms and Ichigo looked to his two sisters, his eyes widened with awe and shock. He ripped the gags of and they simply stared at one another, eyes deep into each others, Ichigo's switching between Karin and Yuzu's.

"How are you here?" Ichigo asked.

Karin retorted "You brought us here"

"Fool" Ichigo responded "Why are you here in this place? Rukongai, Seireitei, these types of places...why are you not in Karakura?" He asked "You should not be here you two" He spoke. He didn't know what else to say, other than get out of here when you can.

"W-What?" Yuzu asked "I was brought here when-"

"My husband came to Karakura a while after they became a part of the Republic. We met, we fell in love and I married him, considering I was basically the heir to Karakura I suppose I was on his level of status" Karin spoke.

"Level of status" Ichigo laughed bitterly "That is meaning equal to shit and piss"

Karin frowned. "Why are you acting so arrogant Ichigo?" She demanded "Why are you asking us what are _we _doing here? What are _we _doing? What the fuck are _you _doing you crazy fuck!" She roared "Killing, slaughtering and raping?! You think you're a good man?!" Karin asked "I have more to be proud of myself than you at least, you should be proud of me for what I've accomplished, I am the wife of a Praetor! I have a reason to be proud, do you?!"

Ichigo chuckled humourlessly in a manner she had not seen before "Proud of you?" He frowned "Why should I be proud of you?" Ichigo asked. "All you've done is spread your legs for as fucking snake from Seireitei!"

Karin's eyes widened, as did Yuzu's. Ichigo's glare remained and she asked "How could you say that? Toshiro-"

"Wait" Ichigo asked "Toshiro, as in Toshiro Hitsugaya?" he repeated "_He's _the man your married? I hope you know he's fucking the bitch next door to us" Ichigo snapped "Tch, she cheated on both of them. I remember when she forced me to stand naked while she groped at me" Ichigo sneered "I trust your friends with her?" He asked bitterly.

The two sisters were in shock "H-How much of all this do you know?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo shrugged and spoke casually, yet a very strong sense of bitter resentment towards his sisters echoed through as he sat on a barrel.

"A lot" Ichigo spoke. "I know how Hisana is pregnant, with a high chance of me being the father" He spoke, forcing the sisters to gasp. "I like her, she's not like the rest of you" Ichigo said, categorizing Yuzu and Karin as 'Republicans' "She made me and Rukia lay with her, 'twas a good night" He laughed "Since you're friends with Momo...I'm sure you know of the 'prophetess' Yoruichi am I correct?"

They both nodded.

"Yeah...she forced me to fuck her to" Ichigo frowned "She got pregnant and I killed the baby before it was born" The orange-haired rebel informed his siblings "A world of my child being risen by her...it sickens to think of it" Ichigo spat "Let me ask you...do you have slaves?" Karin and Yuzu nodded and Ichigo scoffed "Figures I suppose."

"Answer my first question" Karin spoke, her steely gaze looking her brother directly in his amber eyes. "Why are you doing this? Slaughtering innocents, killing people and raping them!" She demanded. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Rape?" He asked "I never did any of that? I've got a woman" he spoke "As for the real question...I'm doing it because it is just" Ichigo finished "Blood demanded blood!" He snapped "You have no idea what I have went through...h-how much pain I have suffered! While I was forced to fight, you two were sitting comfortably in your villa's, forcing your slaves to cook you and feed you!" He snapped.

"We thought you were dead!" Yuzu cried "How were we supposed to know what you were doing? How-"

"Why the fuck did you do it in the first place? Becoming a noble I mean. You do realize who was responsible for our father and mothers death do you not?" Ichigo asked.

"Soldiers killed father...I do not know of mother" Karin frowned. The sisters both secretly hoped Masaki was out there, like Ichigo was, but hope was small and a small fire that seemed impossible to burn any higher.

"Soldiers?" Ichigo asked "Sosuke Aizen killed our father Karin, not soldiers! I witnessed it with my very own eyes before he sold me off to Hirako!" He snapped. Karin and Yuzu's ears pricked up at Hirako and Ichigo couldn't help but scoff. "Oh you know him too? Probably in passing though...well that bastard through me in the pits, forcing me to turn mad and kill him..." He snarled.

Ichigo turned to his sisters, calming down. T-They weren't to blame, he needed to know that. They didn't know! "You didn't know" Ichigo sighed "Apologies for my outburst...but you need to know the truth, the true face of the Republic and how our parents died" Ichigo spoke. Karin and Yuzu listened intently before the words flown through.

"They are sick" Ichigo spat "They forced me to kill Uryu simply because he did not meet up to their standards! Did you know he recently married Orihime? Who's out there this very moment fighting so no other woman has to go through the fact that the man she once loved killed the man she presently loved" Ichigo explained. "I saw many friend- no _brothers and sisters_ die. Senna, killed because she was finally free! Nanao, her life taken by her own hands because she couldn't bare the pain! Shuuhei, killed for desiring freedom! Moe, dying for just our amusement...and finally Tsukishima, dying to protect a man he loved as a brother" Ichigo growled, tears dripping from his eyes. Yuzu and Karin looked at Ichigo, their hearts sinking and tears producing from their own eyes. Ichigo had never cried in front of them! The last time they seen him cry was...well never!

"Our mother" Ichigo smiled, memories approaching. "Was sold to a Domina in Jigoku...the plan was to make me fight to purchase her freedom...when I did purchase it, all I got in return was her bloodstained corpse, an attempt to bind me to their ludus" Ichigo spoke. "Kisuke Urahara did this, I killed him for it and this rebellion was raised four four reasons" Ichigo spoke. "Number one, Father! Number two, Mother! Number three, Rukia! And number four...to see justice done, to see every slave live and taste freedom upon their lips" Ichigo finished. "Tell me...what is your relationship with Sosuke Aizen? Truthfully..."

Karin and Yuzu's throats were blocked, Karin was almost hurling at the thought of Aizen's...devious cock inside of her! Ichigo saw her reactions and gritted his teeth, he now knew what that bastard was up to when he wasn't trying to kill him...fuck.

"I-" Yuzu began "I...it is casual"

Ichigo's fist noticeably tightened, he turned to Karin and asked with a glare. "And you? How many times has he fucked you?" He demand. Karin did not answer and Ichigo quickly stormed beside her "How many times?!" He snapped.

"Three times..." Karin admitted shamefully, her eyes widened as she looked to the floor.

Ichigo cursed, smashing his elbow across the wall before snarling. "You two should be more like Rukia" Ichigo spoke "My lover. S-She's like you two and mother combined" He laughed "Your kind, gentle nature Yuzu" He smiled "Your fire and boyish nature Karin" He laughed "With Mothers grace and charm" He smiled "Even if all three of you morphed into one being...you still couldn't match up to her. Beauty...skill...love...kindness...grace...she is unmatched"

"Ichi-"

"I'm letting you go" Ichigo spoke. He turned to them "I know it is a tough request to ask you to leave your lives behind, I am not asking you to do it...merely encouraging you to do so. I don't know when, why or how...but you will be killed if you stay any longer, if they found out you are my sisters, they will use you to lure me out. I suggest you leave, say your goodbyes and hide until I'm dead or victorious" Ichigo advised. "After what you have heard today...I'm sure you have a lot to think about...I wish to have you hear but..." Ichigo swallowed a lump in his throat and spoke "Go" He ordered, tears were brimming his eyes "Just fucking go, I can't..." Ichigo spoke. He opened the door, then placed the roughspun bag over their heads. He dragged them to Ikkaku before ordering. "Just leave them in the forest fifty-miles north of here, give them food and water before leaving" He whispered. Ikkaku was about to retort but the glare Ichigo gave was deadly enough to force him back.

The leader sucked in a deep breath before slamming his fists on his desk. He didn't want that to be the desired reunion with his sisters, he had missed them so much! But...they were technically his _enemies! _They had both fucked Sosuke Aizen, the man he hated the most! I-It was too tough to handle, the fact that Aizen knew and spoke with them was hard enough! The leader felt a hand creep onto his shoulder and he flinched, it was Rukia. "I heard yelling, why did you let the two women go?" She asked. Ichigo looked to her and sighed.

"My sisters" Ichigo spoke "T-Those two were Yuzu and Karin" He sighed. Rukia gasped, her eyes widening like dinner plates before asking her leader as well as her lover, he was currently sitting down rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Why are your sisters with them?" Rukia asked.

"Since they were the heirs of Karakura, I suppose they were of a certain level of status" Ichigo spoke, rolling his eyes in distaste "Although, they've become quite beautiful" He spoke, his manner calming "Yuzu looks so much like Mother... Karin, she had both out parents features" He frowned "With my scowl" He joked.

Rukia's frown turned into a softer smile "Why did you let them leave?" She asked "You could have spoken with them more"

Ichigo sighed "It...It's not that easy. We are not the same people we once were Rukia, we've all changed. Different allies, different enemies, different views, different ideas...It wouldn't be the same" Ichigo explained, a tooth nibbling at his lower lip "The best I could do is let them go and place faith in them to make the right decision and live" Ichigo sighed. Rukia tugged at his hand, kissing each finger delicately before being pulled into a one-sided hug, resting her head into his chest. "They could never stay here with us...it's too dangerous. I...I guess I must let them make their own decisions, they're old enough now" He sighed

"Some men would have killed them or kept them prisoner" Rukia offered "You made a wise, kind and just decision my love" Rukia smiled "Although I would have liked to meet them, maybe I could have knocked some sense into them" The raven-haired warrior suggested. Ichigo gave a small chuckle and kissed her scalp. The leader spoke as he rubbed his nose.

"I suppose we'll have to deal with the other women huh?" Ichigo spoke "We'll take Momo for the moment, then set Ikkaku and Yumichika up to guard them" The leader commanded "We'll leave Hisana till last, probably because we have much more to talk about" He chuckled lowly "Come..."

**000000000000000**

"I detected a slight movement in your hips when I last burrowed down upon you" A snake-like man spoke to the dark-skinned woman laying in his room, it was the champions room of the House of Urahara, where Ichigo used to stay. The woman laying in the bed was the wide-eyed and fearful Yoruichi who was silent and still, while the next was the smirking Gin. "Are you beginning to enjoy my cock inside of you?" Gin asked as he kneeled behind her laying from, he traced a hand up her blanket covered curves "I would have answer"

Yoruichi let a tear roll down her eye "Yes" She lied. Gin frowned, his eye-brow rising in slight amusement and annoyance. He cleared his throat before giving a low 'Yes what?' as Yoruichi heard this, she gave a throaty whisper "Yes Dominus"

"Such a beauty" Gin spoke, mesmerized by Yoruichi's laying form. He traced a hand down her blanket covered form, squeezing some parts delicately before asking "Is it ever a wonder why Kisuke favoured you?" The mercenary asked, now calling his former master by his given name. "The softness of your skin, the taste of your lips, the erotic touch of your breast and the warmth of your thighs..." Gin spoke.

Yoruichi gulped as the blankets were tugged off her...

**An hour later...**

"It is my fault" Yoruichi weeped "If I had not told you of this curse then they would still be here alive" The dark-skinned woman cried, tears falling from her eyes. Aizen stared over the balcony with Gin at his side...as well as a glaring Yuzu who had just been found, staring daggers into the back of Aizen's head. Sosuke sighed and said;

"An unfortunate tether that was only meant to help" Aizen spoke "But matters it does not, Ichigo now has Byakuya's wife as well as mine, both heavily pregnant!" He yelled, he turned to Yuzu and frowned suspiciously "How did you and your sister manage to escape where others did not?"

Yuzu gulped before lying "W-We slipped away when battle was being fought, Momo was with us put she attempted to distract them while we left" The rebel leaders sister lied. Aizen stared at her, deep into her eyes before accepting the answer.

"We must scurry the countryside!" Yoruichi demanded "We must search inch and metre of each piece of ground, hill or building in this very world if it meant to find the two!" Yoruichi bellowed angrily "I-I swore I'd protect them!"

Aizen rolled his eyes angrily, biting his lower lip "Scurrying the countryside would take weeks if not months, we also do not know Momo or Hisana's fate!" He growled "We must think rationally. If he wants ransom, he will send a man here demanding such..if not..."

"We need aid!" Yoruichi sneered "Get Toshiro to inform the senate, Momo and Hisa-"

"Were snatched from grasp by a Praetor of Seireitei by a fucking slave!" Aizen snapped. "News of this will not reach the Senate, we will deal with this here and now" The Praetor concluded "Do not inform them...I will not have the Senate whisper of how I could not protect my _own_ wife!"

"A wise choice" Yuzu spoke, protecting her brother from any more harm, that was the last thing he needed after all the things she had heard from the teary-eyed rebel, who seemed to resent the very existence of these men, the way Aizen was handling this situation...it was really opening her eyes. "You must look towards your future"

"You talk of politics?!" Yoruichi scowled "Momo and Hisana are valued friends and wife...she holds the blessing of your child as well as Byakuya Kuchiki's. If news goes to them that this has happened, you risk-"

"Do not lecture..._ON WHAT IS AT FUCKING RISK!_" Aizen roared! He was completely _seething! _Yuzu had to hold in her smirk as the once calm, cool and collected, charming and suave Praetor was completely screaming and yelling in a rage, it was so great that she could marry this moment.

"Praetor" Gin spoke, Yoruichi scoffed at his voice and left the room, causing the silver-haired man to laugh "All trace of your wife and Hisana's misfortune have been erased, no-one will know of it" Gin explained. Aizen nodded and left, Yuzu following in pursuit. Gin turned to Yoruichi and advised "I would not raise voice in such a manner again...unless you wish to see life part from body"

"Absent Momo and Hisana's blessings it is a thing of no worth that I shall quickly tumble from" Yoruichi glared. Gin smirked and waddled over and took hold of her hand, her eyes meeting his in a glare.

"I would not have you tumble so low my love..." He paused to kiss her hand "Not yet when I still treasure your company" He spoke, more or less saying he'd leave her one day. Yoruichi rolled her eyes and looked away.

**000000000000000**

Ichigo looked to Momo, the girl shivering due to the fear that trembled within her. If she wasn't...well her then he may have felt sorry for her. He knelt down, gripping her chin with his thumb and index finger, glaring at her "Look at me" He ordered. Momo's eyes met his and he spoke "Anything you have of value inside your head, give it to me...what do you know of Aizen's plans?" He asked. Momo shook her head in denial and spoke.

"I don't know anything" She swore "Please, ask any sum and my husband will pay for it" Momo told the rebel leader "I-I am with child! I cannot die without my unborn child being granted life in this world" Momo begged. Ichigo scowled and slowly spoke.

"My mother had children" Ichigo spoke and he suddenly realized how stupid that sounded "Ugh...You know my meaning!" He snapped, blushing embarrassedly "My mother had me and my sisters, your husband had no care when he enslaved her and allowed the Seireiteian's to kill her!" Ichigo growled "My father merely did what he wanted to protect his city and he was killed for it, by your husband! Why should I even spare _you? _You've done far worse than my parents, yet you draw breath" Ichigo finished. "Even if I did allow your husband to pay the ransom, I doubt he would" Ichigo said, he turned to leave.

Momo grabbed his wrist and begged him "D-Do not leave me here! At least some water and food, if not for me then my child" She begged. Ichigo looked down and sighed, before nodding and leaving the pregnant woman, soon after he entered with a small plate with two strips of dried meat, with an apple and some grain alongside a small cup of water. Momo nodded weakly "Gratitude"

Ichigo left without a word, fearing what his hands might do just to inflict a small amount of pain on Aizen, even it emotional. Momo sighed before slowly nibbling on her food and resting her head against the wooden beam she had been tied to, she peeked out and saw two men guarding a door, a bald one and a very flamboyant looking one, both eyeing each other hungrily.

Ah well, at least there would be good entertainment.

Ichigo, carrying a plate with three strips of dried meat, an apple and an orange alongside some bread and a cup of water entered Hisana's room. He smiled weakly and knelt down, setting the food beside her. She was far different than any noble, he knew that and she had taken care of him in her chances, so he decided to treat her with respect. "Apologies for the accommodations and...this" he chuckled "I had not known it was you in the carriage or I would have left you" Ichigo sighed. "Still, it is good to lay eyes and see that you are well...Despite what I am doing, I would not have you fall"

Hisana smiled weakly "I suppose I should thank you" She joked. Ichigo let out a weak chuckle and she smiled "I know what kind of man you are Ichigo, I know you do what you think is right" She droned "Although you should tone down on the deaths"

Ichigo scratched his chin "Maybe"

Hisana rolled her eyes and was pleasantly surprised when Rukia entered the room. Hisana looked at the two and joked "Been a while since it was just the three of us" Byakuya's wife joked. She saw Rukia slip a protective arm around Ichigo's waist and gasped "O-oh no you misunderstood, I merely jest!" Hisana swore "I- That night was wonderful...but...I-I don't know...I loved every moment, but at the same time I despised myself for the deed...I would not do it again" She sighed. Hisana paused and spoke "It is a memory that lingers does it not?" She asked after a few seconds of silence. "Us three...entwined, every inch of our bodies being explored" Hisana gulped, she turned from the two looking ashamed "The noises I made that night...cries and howls of eery euphoria...I dream of it in quiet moments" She sighed "But...not as much as raising this child with my husband"

Ichigo couldn't help but feel his heart tugging happily, being with Rukia had increased his romantic bones and such a line really pulled his heartstrings. He chuckled and sighed "...They may send your husband after me one day"

"I know"

"And?" Rukia asked.

"I could do only but mourn one of your passings" Hisana frowned "I cannot betray my husband, I love him too much...not to mention my child" She spoke, rubbing her stomach. "I-I still do not know the father" She finished "After you left...Byakuya returned and we..." Hisana droned, "Monthly blood ceased afterwards, our time and Byakuya's being separated by a distance of but two weeks"

Ichigo sighed "You made a mistake Hisana" Ichigo spoke "But we all do...that's what makes us human, despite what the Republic thinks of us" Ichigo said. "You are a woman...your needs are vast and you deserved such reward, due to Byakuya's treatment of you" He encouraged "Let us hope the child is Byakuya's, then tear the night from memory"

Hisana nodded. "Tear it from memory" She chuckled lightly "Not an easy task"

Rukia couldn't help but giggle "He is quite vigorous is he not?" She spoke, tugging Ichigo's cheek who scowled and slapped her hand away, Hisana giggled at their antics and spoke.

"Do you remember when Rukia and I-"

"With the wine?" Rukia spoke, rolling her eyes with a chuckle "I remember that well"

Ichigo chuckled, but it stopped once Hisana twitched and grunted, his eyebrow risen once a odd liquid shot out onto the floor...Rukia gasped and Ichigo's eyes widened with a curse, the baby couldn't be born here!

_'I wish I could have made a joke about her thinking about that night, then a liquid shooting from her, but now is not the time!' _Ichigo thought, secretly wishing he made the joke. Just by looking into his eyes, Rukia knew he had been thinking off something stupid, but first and foremost she had forced Ichigo to lift the now giving-birth woman bridal-style before taking her out and to Unohana, who quickly knelt beside the stone desk out in the main hall of the temple, which was near the entrance. Hisana quickly squeezed the two rebel leaders, Ichigo and Rukia's hands almost breaking them. Ichigo gritted his teeth while Rukia bit her bottom lip, both squinting their eyes in pain almost comically as the once polite and shy woman now nearly broke their hands. Rukia wished she could just smack Hisana off the bed, because the hand she squeezed, Ichigo's right one was...well it was her _favourite _hand.

"Now Ms. Kuchiki" Unohana advised "You must breath, breath!" She spoke. Hisana quickly took her advice and let go of Ichigo's hand, who quickly tore away from Hisana and shook his hand back to life. The rebel leader turned to the snickering Ganju and scowled.

Time passed rapidly as the temple was erupted and echoed with screams and shrills, Hisana lay with her legs spread as Unohana sat between them ushering the woman to not give up. Hisana's eyes were shut tight and her teeth were gritting against each other roughly as the rebels sat and watched, Ichigo and Rukia the only people up close.

"You're nearly there!" Unohana urged "Just a few more pushes!"

Hisana growled and pushed, Ichigo flinched before turning his eyes back before diverting them away again, peeking through his fingers as Rukia watched on more maturely, amazed by the scene unfolding before her, sparkles in her eyes. Ichigo quickly peeked before turning away again, after a while of screeching, cursing, peeking and diverting, Ichigo heard a little cry...

"I-It's a boy" Unohana smiled. She wrapped the little child in a small, thin silk blanket and handed it to Rukia, who's eyes widened as she held it, nurturing the young child in her arms, cooing at it.

Ichigo looked at him and smiled, he grinned even! There was a small tuft of black hair around his head, the eyes were a fantastic shade of blue, the young child cried in Rukia's arms who slowly shook and cradled it in her arms, cooing it with a smile. The child was small due to the premature birth, but that only enhanced his attraction as he was possibly the most beautiful thing Rukia had ever seen. Ichigo laughed and extended his arms, wanting to hold the child, he rocked it slightly in his arms, the baby slowly stopping it's crying as he held it. Ichigo laughed and spoke "The little devil has Byakuya's nose" He grinned "There's no way I'm the father" He smiled "The little rascal..." He laughed, poking his nose gently causing the small baby to blink in confusing, causing Ichigo to almost saw the word 'Aww'

He didn't though, he had a reputation to keep up.

"There's another coming!" Unohana bellowed, Ichigo's eyes widened and Hisana growled, almost crying from the pain she was going through. Sweat matted her forehead and beads of sweat ran down her head as the premature child in Ichigo's arm slowly drifted to sleep, but to be awaken a quick second after due to Hisana's screeches. A while passed before another child came out, a girl this time! She was very much like Byakuya too, but with Hisana's mouth, nose and eyes, like her brother she also had a small tuft of black hair on her scalp. Hisana quickly wheezed a few words, which Ichigo understood despite not hearing them.

He and Rukia handed Hisana her children, the proud mother grinning with tears falling from her eyes, hugging the children into her chest. Rukia bit her nails, her eyes widened while Ichigo slipped a hand around her "One day" He spoke.

"One day" Rukia agreed.

Something went wrong.

Hisana's arms...they grew limp...

No..

No!

Ichigo and Rukia quickly hurried to her side, picking up the children as the new mother passed out from fatigue?! Stress?! Was she even passed out?! Ichigo had no idea, nor did Rukia. Unohana quickly did procedures in order to resuscitate her...but to no avail. "S-She's dead" Unohana announced. Ichigo quickly snapped at her.

"What do you mean she's dead?!" He demanded "H-How did you not recognize it? She j- she can't just die now, she has two babies, two beautiful children! Y-You must do something!" Ichigo begged, he was growing attached to these children. Unohana shook her head.

"There is nothing I can do" Unohana declared solemnly "It is impossible"

Ichigo looked down, his eyes widened in shock and awe, nothing but pain, pity and sorrow for the two children that were just given breath as of now. Ichigo swallowed his pain and quickly called out "Has anyone given birth here? I need a mother" Ichigo called "These children need milk"

Ikumi stood "I have- had a son" She declared. Ichigo sighed in relief and walked to her, asking the woman.

"Can you-"

Ikumi took the child off, as well as taking Rukia's one as well. "I will" She smiled. Ichigo sighed in relief. Ikumi quickly went into a small tent, ready to feed the children in private, so that none of the perverted rebels got a peek. Ichigo leaned against a wall, sighing and rubbing a hand through his hair, Rukia sat beside him and spoke.

"I can't believe she is gone" Rukia said "I-I have known her most of my life, w-we barely broke words other than that night...but the shock..." Rukia sighed, the woman slowly pressed her head into Ichigo's shoulder, tears slowly dripping from her sockets. Ichigo sighed, pulling her head in close and kissing her scalp, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. As she finished, the raven-haired girl felt a thumb tracing across her cheek, wiping a lone tear away. She saw Ichigo looking down at her, with a monotone stare, one of sorrow and sadness.

"It has been a hard day" Ichigo sighed "Get some rest, I have things to do regarding the children, Hisana's body and Momo's ransom" He sighed. He leaned down and gave her a soft, loving kiss. His nose rested on hers as his two lips covered his upper-one, Ichigo cupped her cheek as he did so before pulling away "Go, rest"

Rukia sighed in defeat as she dragged her feet to the bedroom, Ichigo turned to Ganju and ordered "Ganju, there is a thing I would have of you" He spoke. Ganju listened intently...

**000000000000000**

Aizen stormed through the halls as his loyal Tribune Sojun called for his name. The Praetor passed through the hallways of the House of Urahara, with Gin, Yoruichi, Azashiro and Kokuto at his side, Yuzu following who often stared daggers into Aizen's form when no-one looked. As they appeared to the front door, Sojun looked to him and spoke.

"A man comes here, having news of Momo" Sojun spoke.

"Bring him in" Aizen ordered.

As the form entered, Yoruichi gasped in surprise as she saw the man enter, her eyes widening in shock. "G-Ganju?!" She spoke "What brings you here?" She asked. Ganju said nothing, ignoring here before walking in front of the Praetor, he cleared his throat and Aizen looked to him.

"You have news regarding my wife?" Aizen asked

"Yes...more than just news, she is being held by Ichigo" Ganju replied, ignoring Yoruichi.

"She lives" Yoruichi sighed in relief.

"For the moment" Ganju retorted.

"How did you come by this?" Aizen asked with a frown.

"I have just travelled from the rebels camp" Ganju replied. "Before you ask, I do not stand as a fugitive, I am merely...an old man seeking to spend his final days pleasantly" He joked, Aizen smirked and asked.

"Tell me where she is being held...I will see you to great reward" Aizen replied with a smirk playing at his lips. Yuzu gulped, in fear of the old Shiba giving news of Ichigo, betraying him.

And so he did.

"Your wife boasted of such generosity...can you restore the lands I once held? Can you return me from the clan I was once apart of? Can you restore my honor and position?" Ganju asked. Aizen nodded and replied.

"It is in my power"

Yuzu began to sweat, fearing the worst for her brother...until Ganju spared her the worry. "What about my wife? That was slaughtered merely because she married me...being of lower class? What of my children who were hung merely because they were born between a noble and a peasant from the streets of Rukongai?! You fucking cunt...I give no shit to my lands, you fucking republicans tore my family, not Kaien or Kukaku, my _real _family from this world...simply because I fell in love!" He snapped, walking closer to Aizen. The Praetor was about to unsheath his sword but Ganju laughed "Do not fucking touch me, if I do not return within reasonable hour...your wife dies...if I am followed or traced, your wife..dies" He replied.

"What does Ichigo want of me?" Aizen scowled.

"A large wagon filled heavily with weapons, armour, food, drink and coin" Ganju replied. Aizen gave a large scoff and laughed.

"Give arms to the enemies of Seireitei?!"

"If you wish to see your wife alive" Ganju replied steely. Aizen glared at him, their eyes digging into one another before the Praetor sighed and agreed. Ganju was about to leave, but turned.

"Ichigo also told me to give you such information id you agreed" Ganju spoke. "Hisana Kuchiki entered premature birth in our encampment...she gave birth to two twins, a girl and a boy" Ganju explained "Hisana died from complications and her body and her alive children are in the cart outside" Ganju spoke. Yoruichi's eyes widened as did Aizens and Ganju spoke before they could. "Ichigo gives you them in hope that you do not disobey our agreement, so that Byakuya Kuchiki never finds out you allowed his wife to be so easily captured" he smirked "Meet him in the town of Inuzuri, under the great bridge beside the old temple miles from here" Ganju informed. "Bring three of your men, with a heavily filled cart with the things I explained. Ichigo will bring three also"

Aizen nodded and Ganju left, but not before Yoruichi fell to her knees in tears...

**000000000000000**

Inuzuri was a wasteland, due to the battles that had been fought in it recently. A cart was being brought along the road with Aizen, a grieving Sojun as well as two legionnaire captains alongside of him, one of them driving the cart. As they entered the desolate town, a large twenty-metre wall surrounding the city, with a large bridge leading to a fort, just above a temple. Aizen's wagon rested beneath the bridge, facing many empty buildings, void of life and breath except for a few animals such as stray cats, chickens and some drunken homeless men.

Aizen wandered out, now in the open with his blade sheathed safely in it's leather cover. He cleared his throat silently before bellowing out a loud "Ichigo!" As the word echoed throughout the city, footsteps were heard and out from one of they alleyways appeared Ichigo, wearing his usual tough-clothed loincloth with red-padding, leather bracers and greaves, two triple-segmented leather shoulder pads with their straps intersecting with one another across his sand-colored leather cuirass. Around his neck was a grey cloth that each end met equally around the knees, with a red-hooded cloak sat firmly around his shoulder area, covering his lower-neck and lower shoulders, with the cloaks cape reaching down to the back of his calves.

From one of the buildings exited Kugo, wearing his usual travelling gear as well. Then came Renji, wearing the same as he exited through a broken wall, then Grimmjow who descended from a nearby stone staircase, all entering the open as cool, calm and nonchalant as possible. Aizen frowned as the four wandered up to him and his three legionnaires, Grimmjow's hand resting on his sica's hilt. Each of them had merely one sword each. Ichigo with his gladius, Renji with his spatha, Grimmjow with his sica and Kugo with his greatsword.

"The old man claims you have my wife"

Ichigo smirked and pulled out a small purple silk strip of cloth. "Torn from her dress" Ichigo said "Her scent yet upon it" the orange-haired rebel told. Aizen whisked the silk cloth from Ichigo's hands and brought it to his nose, taking a small sniff.

"Easily torn from her corpse" Aizen replied skeptically.

"Something I have thought of" Ichigo smirked "Parting her flesh from her body, her blood upon the floor, staining my ground" He spoke "Tearing her from this world"

"Yet you do not" Aizen frowned suspiciously. Ichigo's lips rose into a smirk once more and he chuckled before answering hatefully.

"I am not you" Ichigo replied "I would not see a woman condemned for the acts of her husband" The rebel leader spoke "As you did with my parents" The commander of the rebellion said. Aizen's lips turned into an even bigger, arrogant smirk.

"Oh? I forgot about those two...who were they again?"

Ichigo's smirk remained "'Tis a thing of no concern, I still am far from the likes of you"

Aizen scoffed "You carved my name into a man's chest, made attempt on my life in the streets of Rukongai then again in the arena before you tore it to the ground, yet you turn from most assured opportunity to-"

"I turn from _nothing_" Ichigo replied, with a glare in his eyes that was filled with a fiery determination that intimidated even Aizen. The rebel leader looked the Praetor dead in the eye and made a vow "One day soon I _will_ have your life" He spoke. Ichigo's eyes diverted to the wagon "Bring it forward"

As the two captain brought the wagon forward, with Renji ready to inspect it, Aizen began to speak. "I have made many regrets since we laid eyes on each other a life-time ago...how long is it now...six, seven years?"

"Six years, three months and fourteen days" Ichigo smirked, then looked at the sun "And about three hours. I have been counting, each night I dream of ramming this blade into your skull, soon I shall"

"A thing of no concern" Aizen spoke "I pray this decision is not among my regrets" The Praetor mused. As Renji went closer to the cart, Aizen turned to Ichigo and said "You were right...I am not you. Your parents were dear to you, you would have given _all _to see them live and grow old" Aizen explained "I would do the same" Aizen confessed, as Ichigo expected the Praetor to talk of Momo, Aizen said this "...To see you dead"

Ichigo cursed and turned to Renji, calling his name but it was too late as when the carts door opened, Gin held onto the metal steep pole and swooped out, his two boots colliding with Renji's chest and forcing him to the floor. Eight men exited that wagon, four of them were the following; Gin, who wielded a gladius, Kokuto who gripped a Khopesh, Azashiro with his two gladius' and Wonderweiss with two hooks.

Quickly, Ginjo slashed his blade against one of Gin's mercenaries shields, sending it far from his arm before bringing the blade up and across his chest diagonally as blood soared from his blades tip. Ichigo blocked Aizen's blade before hooked the tip of his gladius with Aizen's handle and flicking, disarming Aizen and sending his sword soaring. He slashed at Aizen's throat but the Praetor whipped his head back, dodging.

Grimmjow was engaged with Kokuto, the two smashing their blades against each other as Renji fought with Wonderweiss. Ginjo blocked Azashiro's oncoming attacks, cursing the 'Treacherous bastard' as the Dimachaerus kicked him to the floor, in which Kugo rolled back and swung, his blade crashing against Azashiro's blades, one falling from his grip. Ginjo leapt and slammed, the blade smashing onto Azashiro's sword and forcing him to the floor.

Ichigo boot Aizen to the floor, before Sojun came in to defend in Praetor, being easily defeated as Ichigo smashed his sword against the Tribunes steel helmet, forcing him into a daze before throwing him aside and impaling one of the legionnaire captains.

Ichigo blocked a swipe from Gin, before grabbing the next captain and throwing him at Gin, forcing the two to collide and fall. Grimmjow blocked two of Kokuto's strikes before being elbowed across the jaw with the force of a bull. Wonderweiss attacked Renji relentlessly, the two hooks smashing against Renji's spatha before the blonde boy crashed his fist into Renji's cheek.

Sojun leapt onto Ichigo's back as he was about to impale Aizen, who now stood. Ichigo threw the Tribune over his shoulder before turning with a loud "NOW!" As he called this, an arrow soared and slammed against Aizen's shoulder. The Republicans and their mercenaries turned to see Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki and Ganju, with their bows in hand sending arrows their way. Ichigo turned to Aizen with a smirk "Maybe we're a bit similar in some aspects" He grinned to the wounded man. A horn was blown, Ichigo looked to see the injured Sojun holding a wooden horn and blowing, Ichigo looked up to see at least a hundred legionnaires marching forward, the rebel commander cursed and bellowed. "Fall back!"

As he called this, Renji grabbed Wonderweiss' wrist and threw him into the wagon, his head colliding with the wooden door as he fell unconscious. Grimmjow ducked under Kokuto's khopesh and put his right arm between the white-haired burnt ex-gladiator and grabbing his right biceps before lifting and throwing the man onto the floor. Kugo kicked at Azashiro's ankle before slamming the hilt of his greatsword into his jaw, rendering him unconscious as well.

As they fell back, Ganju turned to Ichigo "You go, I shall tarry a while"

"Ganju!"

Ganju ignored him and shot an arrow, impaling Kokuto who disregarded the wound and pressed on. Ichigo looked to Ganju and their eyes met, a similar determination. Ichigo growled before leaving, Ganju chuckled before shooting another arrow, crashing against Kokuto's arm, who simply ripped it out. As he prepared another arrow, Kokuto quickly sweeped in and allowed the hooked edge of his horizontally sheathed Khopesh and slashed, the blade slashing against Ganju's chest twice, as the Seireiteian-born ex-noble fell to his knees, he looked up to Kokuto and smirked. 2At least it's not a fucking Seireitei-"

He couldn't finish his sentence...

**000000000000000**

"You never intended to make trade?!" Yoruichi cried. "Why would you do such a thing?!"

"I merely tried to end the reason why I am here!" Aizen growled.

"At the cost of Momo's life? Hisana has-"

"I would give the world just to see his throat beneath my heel!" Aizen sneered. Yoruichi gasped before calming herself and sighing, as she put on a fake smile the dark-skinned woman began to speak.

"Momo must return, the Gods-"

"The God's can descend from the fucking heavens if they want Momo back!" Aizen snapped, Yoruichi gasped in shock at his tone before silently whispering...

"Ichigo...please"

The said rebel was walking through the forest alone, his red cloak bristling in the wind as he held a rope that extended to a leash around a bagged woman's neck. He arrived in his desired spot and pushed her to her knees, taking of the roughspun bag with his gladius, Momo murmured a begging 'Please' and Ichigo brought his fingertip across the edge of his gladius, looking at the blade fondly. "Do you know what it is..to love?" Ichigo asked. "To be filled with warmth and protection, with wisdom and guidance, being lead by two people who loved you more than anyone else?..." He asked. "Do you know what it is like for it to be torn from your arms?"

As Ichigo asked this, his swords tip poked at Momo's throat, the flat, cold surfaced resting beneath her chin. Momo's hair was messy, her eyes were red from tears and her mouth shuddering. Ichigo looked at her and said scarily "That is what your husband stole from me" He spoke, as he knelt he pressed the gladius' edge at her throat. "I would take the same from him" Ichigo declared, Momo was reduced to tears as she feared for her and her babies life, to never see her husband Aizen, her lover Toshiro, or her friends again, she would never see her child being born! As she sobbed, Ichigo's mouth spoke these words. "Yet...he decided that taking my life was more important than saving yours...taking your life would balance nothing..." He finished. Ichigo's mouth moved to her ear and he whispered "He does not love you as I love my Rukia" He declared. "He cheats on you, disregards your life so casually and he does not care for you" Ichigo advised. "Leave him..abandon your arrogant, pompous personality and adopt one of kindness and gentleness...it is my only advice I give you" Ichigo said as he sheathed his sword. He cut Momo's ropes and walked away.

"Y-You let me live?" Momo asked.

Ichigo turned to her, looking at the young woman before him and delcared "Do not think it a kindess" He spoke. Ichigo once again turned, put up his hood and left, the thing on his mind was how much Momo...how much Momo...

Reminded him of his sisters...

**000000000000000**

**There we are!**

**I originally had in mind Hisana having one child, Ichigo's child but someone pitched in an idea and I decided why not? ByaHisa is good enough and she married him for a reason, you can't just disregard that.**

**I don't know if I handled Ichigo and his sisters well... I ultimately decided in letting him make their own decisions, since their old enough. But what motive does Yuzu have and what will Karin do? Who will aid their brother or aid their lover? Only time will tell!**

**Poor Hisana and Ganju, I liked them but Hisana...I'm not good at writing Byakuya so I let her have a good ending instead of just fading away out of the plot. It's better to die a good death than just...be useless huh? That's why I liked Ulquiorra's death, he never really had a plot purpose (Other than being with Orihime, but since he was sociopathic and all that I suppose Uryu or Chad could be with her...)**

**So any ways, about pairings... I'm thinking of introducing a new gay and lesbian couple sooner or later, so hopefully people will be fine with it. I dunno why, but the more different sexualities the better, just makes it see funner.**

**Also, Aizen and Sojun are totally Bi for each other, good stuff... possible threesome incoming?**

**Momo will be better soon enough, I guess. Yoruichi has grown a heart and all that stuff! Any ways, filler chapter next chapter I suppose... Lemons and the like...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys!**

**So the other day I said the next few chapters will be different fillers, well I've actually came up with a few ideas that will take up the next few chapters! So get your swords ready for some heroism, sex, guerilla tactics and fighting! As well as some grievance from Byakuya and some actual emotion from him! This fic has _everything!_**

**Nah, just kidding! Also, if your up to date with the manga (Hopefully you are because spoilers are coming!) then you would have seen Yamamoto's bankai which is amazing! I can't wait to actually write him fighting sooner rather than later, as well as a few little plot points about him. Byakuya too, since he's pretty cool. The Vandenreich will come in soon, except for Kirge who...well he'll be pretty interesting I hope, I may or may not make him the leader of a religious crusade who joins Ichigo in order to fight off the blasphemous Republic...**

**Not that I thought about it hard and how cool it could have been _**

**As for the Stern Ritter and the rest of the quincies... I dunno, they'll pop up soon enough. Bandits maybe? I know I said pirates where going to come into it, (Not stuff like Captain Jack Sparrow or One Piece but maybe some rapscallion rogues who just like to plunder and kill!) Remember when I said Stark was a former pirate? That's why he's here! I don't want to give too much away since I've done that already but I decided you should know a few things that'll be happening!**

**Any who, let's do it!**

**00000000000000**

Ichigo lay down beside Rukia, who's face seemed rather numb from the previous weeks events. Hisana's death, Ganju's death...it was starting to pile up. By that, he meant the pain and the hurt, but of course this was to be expected considering the goals and accomplishments they seek after. The rebels learnt the hard way that trifling with the Republic was no mere thing, but they were determined! They had a goal and they would not rest until they saw justice done, or perished in the attempt! They would not fall with a whimper, but with an explosion! Catching each and every single enemy in it's range, burning them all with their fiery passion and determination, the would show the Republic that a man with cause is capable of.

Ichigo ran his finger softly through Rukia's raven locks as she rested her head on his chest, his stone-hard body being a rather surprisingly comfortable pillow for the tiny warrior. She snuggled herself in deeper, shutting her eyes she attempted to sleep. It was early in the morning, the rebels should be up by now, but Ichigo allowed Rukia a while longer to rest considering the pain she had been handling. As Rukia drifted off, Ichigo slowly escaped from her grasp and rested her head upon the thin duck feather filled pillow, silently promising to never hurt her. As the rebel commander tightened his washed loincloth, he wrapped the tough red cloth around his two wrists before covering it with his leather bracers. He tightened his brown leather shoes before adding his greaves and cuirass, alongside his two usual shoulder pads onto his chiselled chest. The former champion walked and stared into a barrel of water, fixing his bangs to the way Rukia likes them, simply stranding across his forehead naturally instead of tussled up messily or turned to the side as if modelling. Ichigo smiled to her sleeping form, her hair slightly growing back to the way it was, still short but at least now it was evenly cut, unlike when Yoruichi tore it up into uneven strands. Soon enough, in a few months time it would be as long as it used to be, maybe even longer if she so wished it! The orange-haired rebel chuckled at the thought of Rukia having long hair...

The now clothed rebel overlooked the temple, previously owned by the now deceased Ganju Shiba. He looked to his men, Chad wearing his usual bare torso and dark bracers, loincloth and graves. He turned to see Stark nibbling at his meal while conversing with Lilynette who he had grown an affection for, whether it was brotherly, fatherly or romantically was a mystery for Ichigo but all he knew was the two got on well. Stark was dressed in red leather bracers and greaves, the greaves being placed so that the lace was at the shin. He had leather shoes and a brown loincloth with a sica resembling Grimmjow's at his hip. Across his chest was a red leather loose strap, the single piece of leather extending into two tight segments around his collarbone before forming into one at the shoulder blade, with steel studs around the double-segment Lilynette wore a simple green ragged dress, with a light brown leather shoulder-guard, a dagger at her hip.

He had heard what the Seireitei Praetor, Sosuke Aizen had found at his wife's kidnapping scene. Dead soldiers and mercenaries, alongside a murdered bodyguard inside the carriage, lodged deeply inside his shoulder was the dagger Ichigo had gifted Rukia with, who left it there with her name carved into it, although she didn't know it...

Embarrassing enough the Republicans had found "Ichigo and Rukia!" Carved into it with a small heart beside it, the woman not anticipating them actually pulling the dagger out and observing it...

Ichigo chuckled, he had known Rukia and loved her long enough to know that he brought out the tough, boyish as well as the soft, sweet and girlish persona inside of her. He still couldn't believe she was real, that she loved him, that they were both genuinelyhappy with each other, ecstatic even! He had often doubted the even concept of true love or all the like, even when it was before his very eyes in the shape of his parents. Shaking the thoughts off, he wandered down to the square and caught Tatsuki's eye, who immediately ran over "Want to train?" She asked with an almost begging look, forcing Ichigo to laugh. When they were children, probably even more so than ever now, Tatsuki was more boy than girl and constantly fought with Ichigo. Tatsuki never really got over the fact that Ichigo could beat her and always demanded a rematch.

The rebel complied and unsheathed his sword, looking at Tatsuki with an assumed expression, annoying Tatsuki. It wasn't the fact that she was a woman, in fact he knew not to underestimate the female gender due to a certain raven-haired warrior princess, he was amused simply because it never piled into Tatsuki's head how superior he was to her, or rather most of the people in the rebellion barring the former champions as well as Renji and Chad. Tatsuki equipped her gladius and circled Ichigo, who rose an eyebrow.

She thrusted forward, going for Ichigo's abdomen in which case forced Ichigo to place the bottom edge of his gladius on the top edge of hers and allow her blade to grind against his. Her gladius was pushed in between his arm and torso, before he turned behind her and pushed her to the floor, making her even angrier. The Amazonian-skilled warrior leapt up and swung her blade furiously at Ichigo who blocked with ease before the man quickly ducked under her sword, wrapping his arm around her thigh and shoulder before lifting her off the ground and throwing, making the woman slam against the floor roughly, Ichigo chuckled and extended his hand, which Tatsuki rejected with a smirk.

"I guess you've gotten okay" She scoffed cockily, Ichigo chuckled and slapped his palm around her wrist and patted her shoulder brotherly, he hated to admit it but he was starting to think of her more of a sister than his own, as well as Orihime, although this was probably due to them being so alike. The rebel warrior averted his eyes to the arguing Grimmjow and Soi-fon before rolling his eyes, well that relationship lasted long enough. Snapping his fingers at Grimmjow, we wiggled it towards him as if a teacher about to scold a student.

"Tell me about it" Ichigo said off-handedly

"What?" Grimmjow asked incredulously "Since when do you talk about feelings and emotion?" Ichigo shrugged with responded with;

"I do, with Rukia" Ichigo informed the teal-haired rebel "You have no-one so you might as well, we've seen each other naked so we can't get any closer than that." Ichigo joked. Grimmjow scowled and snapped.

"What happened in the baths stayed in the baths"

"Except for Yumichika's mole problem"

A certain effeminate rebel glared.

Grimmjow sighed, taking a seat and a swig of his water. "I guess I just do not do well with strong women" He sighed "I'm usually the dominate one, the stronger one. It may be bias and discriminative but I have to be the stronger one, or I just snap" He scowled "I want a woman who's tough but...soft" He explained. Ichigo nodded and asked.

"What do you look for?"

"Someone who will stand behind me"

"Now your sounding like Yumichika" Ichigo joked

"Fuck you!"

Ichigo cackled and his eyes averted to Orihime, Grimmjow caught this and frowned. Ichigo shrugged and spoke "She's beautiful, kind and caring, she's got a certain strength about her but is very...submissive" He smirked "Well from personality, from what I heard off Uryu-"

"Yeah" Grimmjow smirked, standing up and flashing Ichigo a wink, he swaggered over to the auburn-haired beauty with confidence and charm, something he had gained through nothing but arrogance and good-looks. The teal-haired ex-gladiator stopped beside her and grinned "Hello"

Orihime smiled "Hello"

"So, how do you fare this day?"

Orihime perked up at the question and grinned "Oh it's been wonderful actually!" She informed "I was allowed to cool the meals and everybody enjoyed them! Although a few were sick afterwards and I found a pile of scraps outside the temple people seemed pleased enough, Tatsuki even helped me-"

Grimmjow chuckled "That's great, I would love to listen more but I am swamped with duties" He lied. Orihime nodded understandably and let him leave, Grimmjow took a seat beside Ichigo on the steps and demanded "You were supposed to marry that?!"

Ichigo shrugged "I rather favour her" He confessed "Although not in that way"

Grimmjow sighed "Whilst annoying...there's a certain charm about her" He mused "I'll get her somehow" He grinned cockily. Ichigo rolled his eyes and Grimmjow saw this, the rebel scoffed and demanded "What, your some kind of relationship expert?!"

"Six years I've been with Rukia and we've barely had an argument that didn't involve who was on top" Ichigo smirked "I usually lose" He laughed, Grimmjow scoffed and left the commander on the steps who sighed "Come on Grimmjow!" He bellowed "I can change!" He joked, Grimmjow growled and saw Kugo, thanking the God's silently he called his friend.

"Kugo! Come here, I am in need of counsel!" He demanded. Kugo scowled and Riruka popped her head out and Grimmjow scoffed once more, Kugo rose an eyebrow as Grimmjow quickly retreated back away, sitting beside Ichigo. "Even Kugo has a woman!"

Ichigo sighed "Just talk to Orihime and speak instead of allowing her to speak, or merely accept it...that's what Uryu did"

"I do not wish to be his replacement" Grimmjow scowled "I'm my own man, I don't want to be a second place" He swore "Not again" This forced Ichigo to smirk, commenting on the man's inferiority complex. The Thraex snapped at him before sighing and walking over to Orihime again, he sucked at anything that wasn't paid for.

"Oh hello Grimmjow" Orihime waved "You finished your duties quickly!"

Grimmjow laughed weakly "I lied about that...you spoke a little to quickly" He confessed. Orihime frowned and blushed strongly, her face resembling a tomato due to her embarrassment.

"I-I didn't did I?!" She fretted "I always speak too fast I know I do, apologies it's just when I get excited I talk really fast without stopping and-" She was shushed by Grimmjow, who placed a finger on her lip.

"Calm yourself" The rebel ordered and she nodded. Orihime smiled and took a cup of water, gulping it down as she was parched from the heat. The auburn-haired girl looked at Grimmjow who looked back oddly, as if asking a question with his eyes. Orihime scraped the ground with her feet at the awkward silence before asking the rebel.

"So...how was your day?"

Grimmjow rose an eyebrow "My day?" He repeated, he shrugged "Not much, I hunted meat then cooked it, then I ate it and trained." The panther-loving warrior admitted "Some of the rebels got to arguing, so I had to smack one a few times before he finally calmed down" Grimmjow nodded with a smirk.

"You must be a good leader!"

Grimmjow thought about it and nodded "Yeah..I am a good leader am I not?!" He grinned "Thanks 'Hime!" He smirked, giving her a nickname "Your not so bad!" He laughed "In fact your pretty good"

Orihime blushed and confessed "Sometimes I wish it not so"

Grimmjow rose an eyebrow and asked "Oh?"

"Ever since Uryu's passing...I've just felt so alone and misguided by life and it's mysteries. I have realized that life is so short and full of death and sadness, that I must live life to it's fullest potential! So...So..." Orihime blushed "I want to do things! I want to fight, I want to...dare I say kill! I want to lock myself in a room with a man and do..._bad _things" She giggled. Grimmjow was thoroughly impressed and she turned to ask him "Are...are you bad?"

"To the_ bone_"

Almost a few moments after that, the two were upon each other in one of the rooms, Grimmjow tore off her dress revealing her large breasts that he completely adored, gripping at them firmly and roughly, forcing Orihime to gasp out in shock at how aggressive he was being, almost a defensive yelp... Grimmjow loved it. The brute of a man threw Orihime onto the bed, leaping onto her and grinding his cloth covered hips into her excited sex, forcing it to dampen. He grinded more on more, massaging her licking at her breasts enthusiastically while Orihime moaned and yelped out with gasps and pants. When the rebel felt were 'Wet enough' he tore off his loincloth, placing her to the edge of the bed while he stood, his hand pushing her left leg back via behind her knee caps and he entered her, Orihime letting out a strained moan.

He pumped into her more and more, his throbbing member sliding in and out of her wet core as they both panted with euphoria as the sides of his shaft burrowed through her hot walls and hit the back of her womanhood with vigorous attention, the auburn-haired woman squealing out like a whore as he delved in deeper and deeper, his hips slapping against hers ferociously. He licked his thumb and brought it to her clitoris, rubbing it roughly, yet euphorically as he pushed inside her. Orihime's eyes were reaching into the back of her head, panting like an animal as a beast terrorized her body, which she craved _so badly..._

Orihime, using her fighting experience with Tatsuki, wrapped her legs around Grimmjow's hips and flipped him over in a very martial arts type way, she was now on top. She reached down and extended her tongue, his meeting hers as she wobbled her hips before moving them back and forth, her torso following. Grimmjow's hands massaged at her breasts as she rotated her hips in circles, his thumb tracing over her now erect nipples before giving them a light squeeze. His hands found themselves firmly gripped on her butt, Orihime's own hands covering them as they both aided in the auburn-haired girls hips slamming down on his member. As the hips met one another, the member digging deeper and deeper within her core, just after her juices flown out like a river, Grimmjow found his limit which Orihime notice, quickly pulling out and moved downwards, pumping his erection with all her might, forcing the man to cry out as he climaxed, his juices hitting her large breasts. Grimmjow muttered a 'Fuck..' as it came out. She fell beside him, the two looking at one another before laughing.

"That was rigorous" He chuckled.

"As expected" She joked.

"I am rather rugged"

As they engaged in pillow talk, Rukia wandered passed the room just awaking from her slumber, she peeked in and scoffed at what she saw, muttering something about 'Copying her' and the like. The woman sighed but her sigh turned to a grin once her favorite rebel appeared, his orange hair bristling.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked genuinely, she nodded with a smile and pulled him into a hug, Ichigo returned it despite not knowing where the affection came from. "How do you fare?" He asked his lover, Rukia bit her lip and sighed as she traceda f finger down his chest with a frown.

"I'm all right" She spoke "Better than before" Rukia admitted, Ichigo nodded in approval before noticing what had previously annoyed her, quickly taking her wrist he pulled her into the training square in attempt to pull her away from the two lust-filled rebels room where they had recently inhabited for their carnal desires. Ichigo slipped a hand around her waist as they exited and kissed her scalp before handing her the gladius he had gifted her with not so long ago, Rukia took it with enthusiasm and sensed her lovers smirk as she gripped it tighter, as if challenging him to a spar.

**00000000000000**

Aizen stood before the silently grieving Byakuya Kuchiki as he stared at his wife's pale body, robbed of life. Aizen had been given the two children and her body in an attempt to make him hold up his end of the deal when they attempted to trade Momo for weapons, but obviously that didn't work. The rich man silently wept for his wife, but his face shown no emotion. Aizen silently watched the wealthy man nodded before turning to Aizen as if his face filled with question.

Aizen didn't want to make an enemy out of Byakuya Kuchiki. Not only was he one of the Republic's greatest military commanders and one of the best fighters, he was also the owner and manager of every single bank in the Republic, he handled all the money and he knew who or what took which. It was rumoured that all of Byakuya's money was locked safe in a villa under constant guard, his worth being in the millions, perhaps even billions. Byakuya could casually buy and burn down and rebuild six villas with pocket change. The man looked to Aizen and spoke.

"My children...how are they?" He asked.

"They are with Sojun" Aizen spoke "He is feeding them"

Byakuya nodded and exited immediately to meet up with his father, the rich man leaving a sack of golden coins on the table as if a thank you for Aizen, who smirked and took the coins with a warm welcome. The Praetor wandered out near the front door where coincidentally his wife entered the house, her hair messy and tussled, her dress dirty and ripped and her mouth dry and parched. Aizen's eyes widened, thinking Momo for dead as he quickly ran to her side as she collapsed right upon the six inch deep pool in the front of the entrance. Her husband rushed to her side...

As Momo was picked up, brought to a bed and allowed to rest, Aizen putting her in more comfortable clothes and pulling the blanket over her, she woke up softly with Aizen overlooking her. For a second, Momo thought that maybe he was worried and that Ichigo was wrong, that he loved her more than anyone else, but she was proved wrong.

"Momo" Aizen began "Where was Ichigo?" He asked

She sighed at his words and answered "I do not know, I was blindfolded for the journey. Hours by horse and even longer on foot, I was brought to..I do not know a villa of some sort and thrown into a cellar"

"Was it made of stone or wood?"

"What does it fucking matter?!" Momo snapped. Aizen frowned and Momo rolled her eyes "It was made of stone...with a foreign language etched into it, something maybe from Zanpakuto or Jigoku" Momo explained. As Aizen was about to ask, Momo rose an eyebrow and asked "Why am I not In our bed?" She asked, suddenly rising as she pushed herself up with her palms. She turned to her husband, demanding answers but all she got was a guilty face in return.

"Momo-"

"Ichigo was right" Momo gasped, the truth of her husband finally coming through. She looked to her husband, his brown hair not in the same style as the young naïve version of her fell in love with, now resembling a villains haircut with a single strand covering his forehead "You do not love me"

Aizen gritted his teeth and snarled "You greet this as revelation?" The Praetor asked. "Time and time again you tore my heart from my chest...yet you act surprised when there is none of it left to take" He scoffed. "Do not think me a fool, I've known how long you've been fucking that little shit behind my back" He glared "Or how you've groped at men, one in particular being the very man who kidnapped you" Aizen spoke.

Momo choked, tears swelling up filling herself with guilt and pity. Aizen...he was once a good man, a headstrong, noble and wise man who's kind smile could light up any room and his wisdom echoing throughout the halls of the Senate...now he was cunning, manipulative, ambitious, cold, merciless and just...just a villain. "Is there nothing left between us?" She asked. Aizen gave a bitter smile and spoke.

"Memories only" He replied "Ones that shall fade with time"

Momo couldn't believe it...her marriage was over...

In the Hitsugaya villa, nothing much was better. Karin avoided her husband mostly at all costs, only speaking with him at necessary moments. Her mind was frazzled with what she had heard, the Republic was...it was evil from what Ichigo had told her, although could she really believe him? She had a choice in this and it was difficult.

Choose her murderous, yet heroic brothers side, the brother who was never there, in the fight against the Republic, leaving all what she had behind and knowing full well that her brother could be lying.

Or she could pick her cheating husbands side, a husband who was dutiful and noble and despite what crimes he had committed, loved her more than anything or anyone in this world, the man who was there for her when she cried, unlike her brother.

It was the most difficult decision she had to ever make.

**00000000000000**

Ichigo laughed as he leapt back, dodging Rukia's oncoming spear as she now practised with the weapon. Ichigo wielded a spear in his hands also, having trained in it since he was a boy and often used the poled weapon for hunting purposes. Ichigo pushed the tip across the edge of Rukia's and thrusted hers out of the way, moving forward and slapping her back with the edge, forcing her to her knees. She grunted and rejected Ichigo's extended hand as well as his apology, stating that there "Was none deserved" She stated, she quickly thrusted forward but was quickly disamred. As she bent over to pick the weapon up, she felt Ichigo's hips push against hers, the rebel leader having an innocent façade playing at his eyes and lips. She moved away not wanting to fall for his tricks, she had to train!

Ichigo looked at her and smiled "You trained well with the spear, now let us see how you fare with the bow" He grinned. Ichigo had very little experience in the bow, although enough to know what stance was used and how to pull and release the string, as well as how to aim. Rukia picked up her bow and assumed the stance, but Ichigo didn't help one bit as he hovered behind her, his hands slowly moved against her arms, moving her body into the correct one. Ichigo's large hands firmly held her arms into the correct position, before they both fell to her curves, slowly sliding down her waist and to her hips, slightly pushing them into position. Rukia tried to contain her smirk but it was futile, she knew the next few hours would be very interesting ones indeed. As his hands pushed her thighs, moving them into position, he stood behind her and assumed her stance, his body right behind hers and his hands covering hers, helping her pull the bows string back, as well as holding the bow itself. As she was about to release, his hands slipped lower and pressed against her sex, she yelped out and the arrow missed by a landslide.

" Stop it!" She urged, Ichigo saw her lips were forming into a smile and he chuckled.

"Stop what?"

Rukia shook her head and sighed "Sword training?"

"Very well" He smiled.

Rukia and the two assumed similar stances, the two looking at one another. Rukia moved and thrusted her sword forward, but Ichigo caught her wrist and brought it across her chest, his arms wrapped around her waist and his face at her neck, his hot breath touching her...oh god he wasn't going to give up was he?

She tried to struggle but when she did, she was only forced to face him. Her violet-eyes met his amber ones and she immediately fell for his desires. She sighed with a smile and spoke "You won't give up will you? Constantly interrupting my training because you can't get enough of me" She laughed.

Ichigo shrugged "I wouldn't do it if I thought you didn't want to"

Rukia couldn't help but giggle like a schoolgirl, forcing Ichigo's mouth to move into a proud grin. "Your laugh saves me" He grinned. Rukia grinned back and suddenly realized something...

She had something no-one else had. She had Ichigo- well not Ichigo but... a passionate, lion-hearted, fiery determined man who loved her more than _anything, _who just couldn't get enough of her_. _Rukia knew that even if he was just a cell of skin and a smile, she would love him just as much as she did now. His hair, body and skills were just perks, albeit fantastic perks. As these words played throughout her mind, her mouth met his slightly before moving into something more passionate. She heard him breathlessly whisper "I love you" and kissed him even more. "Show me" She challenged.

He brought her into the room quickly, kissing at her neck tenderly and passionately. Ichigo traced his hands up her back, feeling her skin and she ran her fingers throughout her hair. Ichigo kissed her jawline and whispered "Rukia..."

"What?" She asked.

"Promise me you won't die" He asked. Rukia looked at him, expecting a joking look but he was deadly serious, his eyes mixed with love, solemness and an almost begging undertone. "Please don't leave me in this world alone"

Rukia slammed her lips on him "I would never do such a thing to hurt you" She swore "Promise me you won't die either" She demanded "Promise me you'll live to see us grow old together...promise me we'll die together" She begged.

"I promised it to myself and I'll promise it to you" He grinned, Rukia smiled and quickly caught him in another kiss. Ichigo's hands slipped up her back and hooked off her cloth garb, as she untied his loincloth. "We must be quick" He informed "Ikkaku and Yumichika will return from the town soon to inform us of any plans the Republicans may have" Ichigo spoke. Rukia grinned and whispered.

"Then we'll have to do it here and now, rather than moving to our bed chambers" She whispered sultry. "Right here on the floor...staining it with our juices, forcing it damp with our carnal needs" She poetically spoke. Before she knew it, Ichigo lifted her off her feet and pressed her on the floor, the cold stone cooling her skin. Her arm shot around, her elbow hooking with her knee and helping him gain access to her dampened loincloth, which he tore off while grabbing her left ankle. Rukia pulled her right leg back further, as Ichigo gripped her left ankle while pressing his left hand on the wall. He slipped into her slowly, the hot wet core surrounding his hard manhood, Ichigo gritted his teeth as he knelt and slowly began to move faster. He loved how each time he completely entered her, his member being buried deep, deep inside her she would let out a moan, one that he knew was filled with pleasure, thanks to him. The fact that Rukia was enjoying him deep inside of her filled his ego to unimaginable heights!

As he slowly pumped his hips faster, Rukia's moans began louder and more erratic. Finding the position he was in to complicated to go any faster, he quickly grabbed her legs and placed the back of her knees on his shoulder, feeling her warm thighs on his chest turned him on so much, she had amazing thighs that he could just eat up, with a fantastic butt he would just love to sleep on. He felt Rukia's hands grip onto his leaning arms and begged him to go faster, in which he did. His hips met hers as his member slid in and out of her tight, hot slit as the skin slapped against one another in a euphoric momentum that was forcing her to almost come right there and then as he burrowed down upon her, his face filled with pleasure and determination as his teeth were gritting and his eyes tightened shut. Rukia felt his shaft grinding against her walls before hitting _that _spot repeatedly forcing her eyes to roll into the back of her head. Despite the fact that she was already beginning an orgasm, Ichigo was relentless and didn't stop pounding into her so much that Rukia let out a cry that lasted a good thirty seconds before her juices flowed like a river down and upon him Rukia quickly flipped him over, straddling him before bending down and kissing him. Ichigo asked;

"What about Ikk-"

"Fuck those two" Rukia cried out as she rolled her hips on his "If they have a problem I'll kill them both and fuck you bloodstained!" She laughed, Ichigo grunted as she placed her hands on his knees and began lifting her hips up and down, allowing him to slide in and out of her. Ichigo grabbed her breasts, massaging them as he pinched at her nipples as she rode him. Rukia leaned back and placed her palms on the floor behind her as her gratified,wet and hot womanhood bounced up and down upon his member, forcing them both to moan out and groan. Ichigo lifted himself back to lean against a wall, his sweaty back cooling itself against the stone as Rukia planted her two feet at either side of his thighs, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling his head close into her breasts as if ordering him to suck, which he did. Ichigo's hands found her butt as his fingers dug deep into the skin, pushing her deeper and deeper as they both moved their hips at an equally pleasurable pace. Rukia's head dug itself into Ichigo's shoulder as her hips moved and Ichigo began to kiss at her neck. Ichigo grunted out, his moans and growls becoming faster and animalistic as he thrusted up faster, pushing her hips closer and squeezed her butt tighter. Out of a random whim, Rukia's tongue found itself on Ichigo's cheek as she licked up across his face sensually as he roared into his orgasm. Rukia's mouth covered his as they both climaxed at the same time roaring out as the juices combined. Ichigo sighed before speaking;

"We must begin taking...precautions" He panted "I cannot have my favourite soldier with child during war time" He informed. "Despite how much I dream of raising I child alongside of you"

Rukia nodded "I have been" She confessed "Silphium...a plant" She spoke "Bad of taste and after effects...but" Rukia finished, Ichigo knew what she meant. **(I researched contraceptive so I may as well make them do it since everybody's like 'How come Rukia's not pregnant' which I myself didn't know, so heres the excuse and hopefully you buy it)**

"Well..." Ichigo began as he slowly flipped her on her side "Since we don't need children as of yet..." He mused, his thumb slowly moving downwards, tracing over the 'other' place. "Maybe..."

"Definitely" Rukia spoke, lust-filling her voice. Ichigo chuckled and now realized that his woman was in a lust-filled fever, where she wanted to do _everything. _Rukia planted herself on he chest, allowing Ichigo to prod at her backside in which he slowly entered, with each minute he went deeper and carefully pulled out before moving in. At first it hurt her, despite not being the first time they did such a thing. But with Ichigo's tenderness and careful movements, her pain turned to pleasure as his hips slowly rocked into hers as the palm of his hand traced up her thigh and to her breast, Rukia twisted her torso to turn and meet Ichigo's eyes, their mouths attempting to kiss but he was too far. He slowly dug into her deeper, forcing out a long moan from Rukia, their mouths finally meeting as Rukia now battled with Ichigo's tongue, the two wet muscles dancing together as his hips rocked into hers, Rukia could feel his moans getting deeper and longer, he was nearly there.

"Lean on your hands" Ichigo ordered, he wouldn't have her come after him, that was blasphemous in his eyes. As Rukia obeyed, propping herself up on her two palms and her tip-toes, as if being a push-up, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, his left hand playing with her breast as his right massaged her clit. His mouth sucked on her neck, moaning into her skin, the vibrations causing her spine to shudder as her moans got louder. Rukia began pushing her hips into his as they both moved at the same time, their rhythm and timing matching each others perfectly. Rukia felt herself there once more, she let out a loud giggle, something that sounded as if a sex-vixen had possessed Rukia, using her body as a conduit. Her lust-filled giggle echoed through Ichigo's eardrums and she laughed "You make me feel so amazing Ichigo!" She cried "You can cum now...because I'm about to!"

"Not like this" Ichigo informed.

Before Rukia knew it, Ichigo flipped her over, his hands grabbing at her thighs and lifting her, dangling her upside down as his mouth reached her womanhood, Rukia found out what he was playing at and covered his shaft with her mouth, pushing him deeper and deeper into his mouth as they both gratified one another with their mouths. As Rukia visibly tightened, Ichigo flipped her around and lifted, so that he stood with Rukia's legs around his neck, Rukia gasped out by the surprise and tightened her legs around him for dear life, digging her nails into his scalp as his tongue did it's magic, just working it's way into her as it fit perfectly. Rukia cried out his name like a mantra "Your amazing!" She would bellow every once in a while. As she came, Ichigo let her down before slowly hovering above her, before he could even touch himself, Rukia was already pumping his release all over her belly, Ichigo growling out as the stringy thick liquid covered her.

Ichigo's amber eyes stared into her violet ones. "That was amazing" Ichigo spoke, Rukia nodded in agreement before quickly rolling away, finding her loincloth. Ichigo sighed, putting on his clothes, the usual washed tough-clothed loincloth with red cloth padding, the usual bracers and greaves alongside the sand coloured cuirass with the shoulder pads that was made of a mixed brown-red leather.

As they returned from their interludes, Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived just in time. Ichigo waved and spoke, the voice coming out in a squeak due to his previous actions. "_Wha-_" He began, before clearing his throat with an annoyed blush "What news do you bring?" he asked in his calm, nonchalant masculine voice. Ikkaku looked at Ichigo for a moment before speaking.

"Executions at a place called Sokyoku hill not far from here" Ikkaku explained "One-hundred slaves spoke out against the Republic, all to be executed via hanging" The bald man spoke "They are no warriors, but escorting them to the pier and sending them on a boat far from the Republic's grasp would tell slaves everywhere that there is hope"

Ichigo nodded and quickly concocted a plan within twenty seconds. "Thirty of us will go, we shall attack the execution and free the slaves, destroying it in the process" Ichigo explained "Ten of us will distract the legion, running into the forest and fighting them there while twenty of us will bring the hundred slaves to the pier, then we shall take over a ship and send them to safety" Ichigo spoke. Rukia nodded and spoke.

"A good plan" Rukia mused "Who will accompany you into the forest?" She asked expectantly, she already knew he'd be the distraction considering that the Republic would rather kill Ichigo than allow hundreds of possibly enemies escape.

"You can accompany me if you so wish it" Ichigo explained. "Yumichika, Chad, Ikkaku Tatsuki and Orihime, you shall also come" The rebel leader explained. As he picked out other common rebels, Ichigo turned to Kenpachi. "It can be a tough thing dealing with one hundred slaves, so I would have you lead the journey to the pier, with you four accompanying him" Ichigo said, pointing at Grimmjow, Kugo, Renji and Kensei. The men nodded and he turned to the remaining rebels who would stay behind "If we do not return within the appropriate hour, I would have Zangetsu and his wife lead you into the mountains" Ichigo spoke. The rebels nodded and Ichigo grinned "Now, let us break meal before we depart!"

As they eat their meal, dried salted meat with porridge, an apple or pear with a small cup of water, they were ready to depart, but Rukia looked at Ichigo expectantly. He rose an eyebrow and asked "What?"

"You'll be trudging through a forest" She chastised "You cannot wear that" She said, pointing to his cuirass and shoulder-pads. "They'll get dirty and will fill up" She ordered. Ichigo rolled his eyes while Grimmjow cackled at Rukia's authoritative tone, she glared at the teal-haired warrior, forcing him to shut up as Ichigo returned, wearing a single tough-cloth strap across his chest. She nodded in approval before handing him his grey neck cloth and red cloak with an apologetic smile, forcing him to laugh and peck her nose.

**00000000000000**

Momo looked at her reflection in the water, her hair was now cut into a small bob with a clip at the side. She smiled at it, It would soon reflect the new her! Momo wore after today's events that she would change for the better, she was to be a mother and she would act like one! She placed on a modest dress, something that did not show as much cleavage as it usually did and grinned, she was looking great! Momo turned to see a grinning Yoruichi looking straight at her, the dark-skinned woman cried out.

"Momo!" She bellowed as she ran to her friend "I am so happy to see you and your blessing safe and sound!" Yoruichi fretted "After what had happened with Hisana...I-I just cannot lose any more friends...I lost Kukaku, my husband, my child and now another friend... You are the only reason why my heart still beats!"

"A lot of things have changed" Momo smiled "I intend to do so as well. I cannot believe that I once thought my husband so weak...but what lurks behind him is a monster" Momo spoke bitterly "I would not be so afflicted with such a man that acts in such manner...but yet I cannot believe how much I have changed...clinging to a woman I once hated" Momo smiled, cupping Yoruichi's hand. "Sometimes I think that the only person I have in this world is you"

Yoruichi smiled "Your friendship is the only thing I have" She spoke, tears brimming her eyes "You remind me of myself Momo. Once confident and full of faults...having that tumbled after realizing how monstrous the world can be, how the God's can truly punish you"

Momo nodded in agreement "From now on it shall be just you and I, as well as the child" Momo spoke, rubbing her stomach. **(It's probably more mother/daughter than what some of you guys are thinking)**

As they smiled at one another, Toshiro entered and gulped "Apologies" He said "I was just about to leave" He confessed. Momo rose an eyebrow and asked the white-haired Praetor.

"Where do you go?" Momo asked.

"I go to Sokyoku hill with Karin and Yuzu, to see the executions. As my duty as Praetor I am to begin the introduction of the ceremony as well as execute them myself" He explained "I would ask you to come but..."

"No" Momo spoke "I would not get involved with such things"

Toshiro nodded before leaving the room. As the white-haired Praetor left the villa and too the city of Junrinan just north of Rukongai where the execution stand stood. A the cart reached there, the Praetor saw a huge stand, at least sixty or seventy-feet tall that was basically three large thick pieces of wood. It was a large thick bridge-like beam, being held up by two wooden beams, with one-hundred slaves standing on top, shivering from the cold and fear, wearing nothing but cloths covering their privates parts. Nooses were around their necks, the rope being twenty feet long allowing most of the watchers to see them dangling. Toshiro alongside his wife and her sister, as well as the other nobles stood on the wooden platform that the Sokyoku also stood upon. Toshiro cleared his throat and began;

"Proud people of the Republic" He began "Today we witness the deaths of those who have spoken out and betrayed us, who have committed grave crime and have attempted to rebel!" He roared "These one-hundred slaves, attempted to take over their villa and kill their master, they are the remaining survivors of another attempted mutiny, in which they spoke of joining Ichigo and his mongrel horde!" Toshiro bellowed "They defied our law of speaking his name, defiantly chanting his name and praising it, praising his destruction of the arena, where scores of our fair citizens were lost. Praise for their attack on the mines, killing hard working citizens who want to help our great city evolve!" Toshiro cried. The crowd cheered, beginning to chant his name. Toshiro snapped his fingers "See it done"

The legionnaires climbed atop the Sokyoku, at least ten of them. Each man must have pushed at least ten off each it seemed. In the crowd, cloaked and hooded figures scurried around, the men wearing hoods or turbans to cover their heads while the woman did the same. As the legionnaires went behind the first ten slaves, a small noise of wood being gripped was heard. As the legionnaires came into view and range, another noise was heard. Slowly but surely, cloaked figures were getting closer and closer to the front of the crowd, nearing the large stand. Toshiro was surrounded by legionnaires, at least one hundred in total. Sixty surrounding the stand, twenty on the stand with ten on the Sokyoku as well as ten supervising the large wooden executioner.

As the legionnaires came into view, arrows soared throughout the air as the cloaked figures ran forward. As the arrows hit the legionnaires with pinpoint accuracy, thanks to the deceased Ganju Shiba for teaching Rukia the bow, who now taught other rebels in the same, Ichigo moved forward, his hood falling down as he charged alongside the melee rebels like Grimmjow, Kugo, Renji and the sort. As twenty men slashed through on coming legionnaires, with the distance-fighters using their bow-and-arrows to cut down any legionnaires they could find, Ichigo moved up onto the stand, where he saw his sisters and cursed. "Get out of the way!" Ichigo roared, pretending not to know them as he pushed them onto the floor. Ichigo leapt and slammed his gladius onto Toshiro Hitsugaya's so hard it knocked from his hand, Karin cried out which forced Ichigo to smash his elbow across head instead of his sword, as a last favor for his sister. As Toshiro was dazed, Ichigo gripped the Praetor by his cloak and spun, throwing him to the side and off the smaller stand, knocking the Praetor unconscious, if he came across him again he would kill him.

As the rebels battled the unexpected Republicans who had been caught off-guard, Ichigo and Rukia made their way up the execution stand via the ladder and cut the ropes holding the slaves hand and feet together, ripping the nooses from their necks. Rukia roared to the slaves as they finished cutting through each rope "Go!" She roared "Follow him!" Rukia demanded, pointing to the large slaughtering Zaraki. The slaves quickly escaped down the ladder as Grimmjow and Kugo tied chains around the standing columns of the execution stand. Multiple rebels climbed up and threw oil over the large wooden piece, around it's stands and its bridge as Kugo and Grimmjow finally created a large rope to tear the stand down. As the rebels made their way down, Ichigo bellowed them to wait. As they did, Over one hundred legionnaires climbed up the stand and surrounded Ichigo and Rukia, fifty at each side. Ichigo and Rukia quickly pressed their backs against one another and they both said at the same time.

"I promised not to die"

As they said this, at Ichigo's command a rebel lit the Sokyoku, the whole stand erupting into a large flame as the soldiers standing on it burned, the only people not being burned was the two rebels who stood on the non-oiled covered part, being on the only non-flame covered part, although that wasn't for long.

Karin quickly aided her husband up, the Praetor dizzy from the daze. She looked up to see Ichigo and a woman standing atop the stand, the flames illuminating their figure as their forms stood in front of the moon, their faces their for all to see...was this that Rukia woman? Their high forms, with their battle prowess and stance...it was akin to a God and Goddess! Ichigo stood their, his sword at his sight with a valiant pose as Rukia stood beside him, her leaning on her spear overlooking the city.

The rebels pulled on the chains and the execution stand fell with Rukia and Ichigo still on it, as per their orders. As the large fiery wooden piece fell forward, about to crush many soldiers, Ichigo and Rukia held onto each other for dear life as it fell, balancing themselves as the stand fell. As the wooden executioner was about to slam against the ground, Ichigo and Rukia leapt off, falling fifteen feet as they landed roughly, Ichigo taking most of the damage as he twirled around with Rukia in his arms, landing roughly onto the floor. Ichigo looked up to see the large execution stand having broken into large pieces as it smashed against the stone ground, wiping out scores of legionnaires. Ichigo quickly stood, now knowing how much pain he was in before cursing. Rukia helped him up and suddenly the 'Forest escape team' was here. Zaraki and the rest had already escaped and were now in the shadows. The squad were quickly seen by oncoming city guards who followed them hastily, as they ran down the direction that Ikkaku and Yumichika recommended, they suddenly realized why.

There was a stable.

**00000000000000**

As the soldiers charged down the road the rebels had took, their were immediately thrown back by the galloping horses that sped past them, being cut down or pushed down depending on the weapon they used. Ichigo rose a dark, black horse as he rode west, into the woods. Rukia was atop of a white one, which she immediately had an affection for, tenderly patting at it. Chad had a grey horse, while Ikkaku and Yumichika shared a brown one. The rest of the rebel forest squad shared grey or blonde horses in which they all rode west into the forest, where they finally reached and quickly abandoned their horses much to Rukia's chagrin.

In the ruins of the execution stand, Toshiro sat down, a deep cut across his cheek which Karin attended to, slowly dabbing it with a wet cloth. She couldn't help it, she and he may have done horrible things to each other, but she loved him. He was her husband, he married her and every marriage had it's ups and downs for the love of the Gods! She and he would get through this, she could change him and calm him, he wasn't that evil. Hell, Toshiro wasn't even the one she was worried about, this was the second time the rebellion had blasted their way into an execution and torn the place down! Hell, if Ichigo was here he would probably say 'blood demands blood'

But then again, she thought into her head...did it make sense? In the arena, which he torn down causing the deaths of many...the same arena he tore down, killing loads was also a place that constantly frequented death. This execution stand often killed hundreds at a time, yet when it's legionnaires instead of slaves the Republic goes mad!

…

Choosing between her brother and husband got harder each time she thought about it...

**00000000000000**

**Wow...**

**This was originally supposed to be something small, but suddenly my imagination ran wild and I was handing out sex scenes, loads of death and badass Hero/heroine stuff. I love it when that happens!**

**So yeah, GrimmHime is happening because she just isn't getting anything. I hoped I handled it well, Orihime seems like the type of person who just wants to do bad things for the fun of it, although primal sex tends to be pushing it I suppose, I'd think she draws the line at skipping school.**

**So, next chapter will be Ichigo and Rukia escaping soldiers in the forest, awaiting the rebels to reappear and back them up. Although it seems the rebels underestimated the sheer numbers that will appear because they'll be fighting night and day!**

**Next chapter will again be Wednesday-Saturday as usual. I hoped you guys like this chapter so throw in a review and tell me how much you liked/disliked how I handled it bla bla bla.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry if I've been a little late on the updating, my internet connection is off so I can't even check if I have an e-mails or reviews! Hopefully I can borrow a friends laptop or whatever for a few minutes, which I have and I've seen like two reviews so far, all positive it seems! Although the GrimmHime had a problem, although no need to worry about that, I was hoping that to be a spur of the moment kind of thing. Orihime, basically was kinda just...you know, _in need. _While Grimmjow was Grimmjow, just being a fussy, picky guy when it comes to dating! It's a bit difficult to write him romantically because he doesn't seem compatible with anyone, though Soi-fon seemed alright, so maybe they'll get back together or something. I wanted to try out someone who wasn't Ichigo or Aizen, so...there. I'm glad I've got Ichigo and Kugo's pairings sorted out, their very easy to do, has anyone noticed how those two are extremely similar by the way? Even the names and love interests. Ichi_GO, _Ku_GO, RUK_ia, Ri_RUK_a as well as skills, occupations, etc... There so similar yet so different, I don't know if people like Ginjo or not, but I never stopped loving him as soon as I saw him, even when he betrayed Ichigo I just began to love him more just because he was awesome, but then he showed he cared about his team-mates to an extent. Instead of killing them off to have all of Ichigo's powers he shared them, they also seemed to like him as well as care. **

**Also, yeah Aizen and Momo were both pretty decent before they met each other. I guess they both just bring out the monster in each other.**

**I actually really enjoyed last chapter, I had it pictured in my head as the stand just toppled with Ichigo and Rukia, sort of having their arms around their waists balancing as it fell, before leaping off just as it was about to land with a crash! I gotta say, I was going to doubt my ability to write this story, but as it goes on ideas just burst out of no-where like the Sokyoku and the like. I said this may be shorter than the previous story, but nope. I know for a fact this'll be longer with all the ideas bursting through my skull and onto these pages! Although I'm disappointed that I killed of Rose and Shinji far too early, but I had no other characters to play their parts. I could totally picture Rose being a Praetor or Shinji partying it up with the rebels. Hiyori would be cool to I suppose, I can never get enough women with battle axes!**

**So get ready for some more fighting, sneaky politics and maybe a lemon or so if it comes to mind. For some reason I just got really confident in writing actual Yaoi/Yuri sex, although that won't be for a while due to lack of pairings or settings, although I have a situation in which all Het/Yaoi/Yuri scenes will be done, so stay tuned for later chapters!**

**000000000000000**

The wreckage of the execution stand was covered with legionnaires, pulling bodies from the wreckage, anything that could hint to the discovery of Ichigo or merely anything of value. Toshiro Hitsugaya stood there, his wife and his sister, alongside the recently arrived Aizen (Who was looking positively smug with the Senate's golden boy predicament) Toshiro had a wound on his head which had been attended to by his wife, worry filling her. Despite what they both did, she still loved him, she was still his wife and she couldn't throw that all away. Aizen chuckled and shook his head once he caught the white-haired Praetor in private. Toshiro turned to Aizen with an embarrassed scowl as the wound Ichigo inflicted on him pulsed, causing him to wince in pain as it stung.

"A rather ironic turn of events, is it not Toshiro?" Aizen asked with an innocent smirk playing at his lips. "Just a year ago, the Senate spat upon the very ground I walked on, treating me with scorn and contempt while I merely did my duty to the very best of my ability" He sighed mockingly "While you did just as much as I did, but received extra markings merely because were young and you plied your tongue in every asshole you could find, licking the boots of every superior you had" Aizen insulted "You even had the gall...to fuck my innocent wife"

Toshiro glared and snapped "That-"

"Is an action that had consequences" Aizen interrupted "Every hear the term an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth? I heard it in this fascinating book once, a tale of vengeance" Aizen mused "I forget the tale, but that line always stood out for me. I also read about a thing titled 'Karma' And it fits perfectly in this situation" Aizen informed "You belittled me for the collapse of the arena, for nearly being defeated in the market place where Ichigo made an attempt on my life... yet here you stand, more dead than at the collapse of the arena, doing nothing but laying there defeated while your wife tends to you as Ichigo and his horde slaughtered your men. At least during the fall of the arena, the attack on the market place and the deal during Inuzuri I did something! In the market of the arena and the deal in Inuzuri I forced Ichigo to retreat and during the arena's fall I lead everyone to safety...you just stand defeated! The horrid thing is that reports tell us that there were only thirty rebels and all your men stand killed, while one-hundred slaves including the rebels escaped alongside seven robbed horses"

Toshiro growled and bit his lip but Aizen continued gloating "As for fucking my wife...well I returned that in kind" Toshiro snapped his head to Aizen and met his smug eyes in a glare, Aizen chuckled "You really shouldn't blame poor Karin, what was she to do? The poor woman was confused, feeling alone and I merely took advantage of that. Not only did you fuck my wife, but by doing that you hurt poor Karin, she was cheated on the same as me..." Aizen chuckled "You could say we comforted each other"

Toshiro said nothing, all he did was stand and brush past Aizen, not before whispering "One of these days Aizen" He began "You're going to be knocked off that high horse of yours"

Aizen smirked and retorted.

"It still won't be you"

**0000000000000**

Legionnaires crept through the woods, at least fifteen in total while the rest of them scurried around the other parts of the large forest. There were one-hundred and fifty legionnaires searching in total, only for ten rebels. When Aizen and Toshiro arrived in Rukongai they had five-thousand men strong, twenty-five hundred each. Now there was only four-thousand and two hundred, eight-hundred men were either killed, injured or quit in the quest to demolish only seventy rebels! As the fifteen soldiers crept, they didn't notice that to their right, just behind a log and a small hill hid the ten rebels, covering themselves with dirt and leaves in order to blend in. They all breathed, or rather attempted to at a steady pace. Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Chad and to a small amount, Orihime managed to breath correctly due to their calmness due to the fact that they could probably win the fight, but it may cost them lives so they but hid.

A smaller rebel, at least age eighteen or nineteen lay, his breath shaking and his skin trembling, fear filling him. Ichigo looked to him, forcing a leaf to crack as he turned. Ichigo cursed silently as the soldiers stopped to a halt, turning in their direction. Ichigo held his breath as their eyes and ears turned in their direction, his hand slapping over the shaking rebels mouth quickly and quietly. The legionnaires eyes covered the area, skimming the landscape before continuing. The frightened rebel sighed in relief a little too loudly, causing the soldiers to stop and turn, forcing the shaking rebel to curse and run in an attempt to escape.

"Stop him!"

As the small rebel ran, he was quickly impaled by a spear that was thrown by the soldiers, causing Ichigo to curse. As Orihime ran as well, a soldier ran after her quickly and strongly, his legs being far faster than hers. He caught up with her and shot his arm out, forcing Orihime to fall on her back as if she ran into a clothesline. The soldier panted loudly "You made me run..." He panted "I fucking hate running!" He snapped as he was about to finish her, as he brought up his sword, Tatsuki quickly leapt onto him, burying her dagger into his chest multiple times with a screech, killing him. The legionnaires chased after the two woman, but the captain was quickly taking down by Ichigo, who was clad in his simple tough-made loincloth and nothing else, his wrists, feet and chest bare. Ichigo leapt onto his back, driving his sword deep into him and falling down with his corpse as he did with the Sokyoku with a roar.

The legionnaires were all in battle now, Ichigo took on four as he blocked their attacks with difficulty, running back near a tree and planting his foot on the wooden bark, using its jumping momentum to sling forward and drive his gladius into a soldiers chest, before ducking under his sweeping spear and grabbing the first half of the poled weapon, spinning and crashing his elbow against it, breaking it off and now having two weapons. He droved the broken spear into one soldiers chest before slashing another's throat. As the final legionnaire ran, Ichigo tossed his sword into his back before ripping it out and aiding the other rebels.

Rukia had gripped onto a soldiers armour, pulling him in front of her to shield herself from the oncoming legionnaire axe, which delved into her shields back. She pushed the corpse at the legionnaire before thrusting her sword through his heart. She turned to aid the winning Ikkaku and Yumichika, who's skills were working well as they fought three soldiers together, Rukia aiding in balancing in the odds.

As the fighting finally ceased, the rebels were reduced to eight while the whole squad was defeated. Ichigo cursed and sighed "I underestimated their numbers" Ichigo said "I was a fool to do so, if I had not been so stupid then these two would be alive" The leader sighed. Rukia frowned and spoke;

"If that coward hadn't been so...well cowardly then they'd still be alive!" Rukia spoke "They may have died, but one hundred slaves were freed not but an hour ago. We are doing well, if this was going as wrong as you think it then we'd all have perished during the execution stand attack!" Rukia stated "For every life that you have took, you make up for it by saving another, there is also the fact that you kill oppression and save freedom!"

Ichigo looked at her, her eyes deadly serious. He nodded, smiling at her and thanking her. He turned to his remaining followers "Come, we must move before they find us" Ichigo ordered "We will find soft ground to rest upon before we meet up with the rest of our group" Ichigo explained. Rukia noted that he didn't call them an army yet, it was a cold, hard truthful fact though. Forty or fifty men did not make an army no matter what way you scratched it. Rukia looked at Ichigo's face, he seemed extremely stressed and worried and she truly felt for him. It must have been a tough thing being him, not only was the weight of vengeance for his deceased parents weighing on his shoulders, his sisters were now with the enemy and he was leading what people called a 'Doomed rebellion' against the greatest, largest and strongest military force in the history of man Rukia wagered that the Republic would have around 500,000 men trained and disciplined, while the rebellion only had a few gladiators/gladiatrices alongside thirty or forty house slaves, any normal men and women would have been slaughtered by the small fraction of soldiers Yamamoto sent after the. But they were more than just men and women, they were deities, they were legends, they were beings that rivalled the God's themselves. Their cause was just, no matter how they went about it. People would soon join and soon enough and their army, their legion...would slaughter each and ever man or woman that stood in their way of justice...okay maybe that was a double standard, but you get the point.

Ichigo looked to his left, witnessing a small rabbit scurry past. Ichigo would have killed it and took it's meat, but he knew of Rukia's affection for the small furry beast and let it slide, deciding to eat any fish or boar that came across his gaze. The commander trekked onwards as they ran through the forest heading west, in order to meet up with Kenpachi and the rest of their 'Legion' at the appointed hour. As the rebels searched on, they heard a squad approaching. Ichigo snapped 'Hide!' and the rebels did so, the more acrobatic ones climbing up trees while others hid in bushes or behind a tree. Ichigo peeked from behind the tree where the team walked passed, it was ten or more, nothing special. Ichigo looked to the tree that Rukia hid in and shook his to her, as if saying 'Not now'. Ichigo slowly slid his back down the tree bark, as quietly as he could and picked up a nearby rock. As he waited for the squad to pass by Rukia's tree, he threw it far to the left, hitting another larger rock, a boulder. The legionnaire whipped their heads to the left, their eyes scanning the area. The squad leader gave a silent signal and they moved to the position of the rock. As the leader stayed behind, Ichigo alongside the ground rebels scurried behind the squad as hidden as they could. Ichigo turned to the tree Rukia hid in and she nodded.

Ichigo and the rebels busted out from their hiding places, catching the soldiers off-guard with methods as throwing them to the floor, taking them down before they noticed or just violently bludgeoning them to death with whatever blunt weapon they had. The captain was about to blow his alert horn, but Rukia pounced on him from the tree, her spear driving into his back. Before they knew it, the squad had been defeated.

Ichigo checked their pockets, finding only a few coins, a loaf of bread and thankfully ten canteens of water. He sighed in relief as he tossed each canteen to a rebel, keeping the rest as a fail safe in case anything bad happened, such as a wound being inflicted. He rationed the bread and ordered them to eat once they found a resting point, fortunately that was found a mile later when they found a perfect circular soft land, with trees and rocks surrounding their position. Ichigo bit at his bread and took a gulp of his water, swallowing contently as the water filled his mouth. He ordered the rebels to rest before moving a few yards to the right, deciding to take watch of the encampment until they awoke.

**0000000000000**

As he finally awoke, Toshiro grumbled as his wound tightened and pulsed, causing a stinging sensation to erupt through his body. He winced as he poked it slowly and calmly, tearing his finger away straight after. The Praetor sighed as he slowly got up from his bed, his wife no where to be seen. Toshiro cursed, he should have been a better husband to her, she deserved it. Karin was his ray of light, his little light of the end of the tunnel. Would she forgive him for what he did? Could he forgive her? He didn't know what to do, he blamed Aizen for everything though. If he didn't sleep with Karin...if he kept Momo under check...

No. Blaming Aizen for his own mistakes with Momo was a cowards way out, it was childish and disgraceful. His mind turned to other things, like Ichigo and how he so easily defeated him and took down the truly disturbed him was the way Karin looked at Ichigo once he took down the execution stand, it was awe mixed with...respect and disgust? He didn't know, but he felt a little pang of jealousy at her stare at the rebel. He felt embarrassed at how Ichigo easily defeated him, not only was his neck wide open for the tip of the blade to grind across, parting his flesh. But he also grabbed him and threw him aside like a toy he was bored of, not even giving him a second glance. The way he and that woman...Rukia was it? Both tore down that stand and leapt off rolling to safety. That Rukia woman was making a name for herself, being saved in the mines then saving Ichigo in the arena, before they both fought together at the Sokyoku. Toshiro remembered her, how she attended Yoruichi before being stolen away by the different Dominus'. Toshiro chuckled, remembering how he had heard tales of her ferocity, not allowing any Dominus' to touch her, being forced into the dreaded mines as punishment, being saved by the very man who slaughtered many just to find her.

Now that was love...why couldn't he have that with Karin? Had they not gone through enough? Was Ichigo and Rukia just different from any others? He didn't see why, apparently every soul had a person they truly connected with, was his Karin? Ichigo and Rukia certainly were, mounting a rebellion together, fighting together and rescuing one another, killing scores of men and women just to be in each others arms... imagine that! Maybe there would be a song about it? What would that song be? Hmm...

"Toshiro?"

Why would his name title a song about two outlaws in love?

Oh.

Toshiro whipped his head around to see his wife looking at him. "Toshiro you were lost in thought, are you feeling well?" She asked. "You took a bad wound to the head, you should be resting!" Karin urged.

"I just wanted to see you"

Karin smiled weakly. "You should have called for me" She sighed "That blasted Ichigo, I'll thump his head for what he did to you!" She joked. Toshiro chuckled and commented casually.

"You sound like your his sister"

Karin stopped before lying once more "As if" She laughed falsely "I could never be the sister to a man who hurt my husband" She smiled. Karin quickly wished she took the comment back, were they deserving of the title husband and wife after all they did to one another? Karin wondered if she was blinded by love, worry or whatever she felt to truly see what Toshiro was. Was he playing her like a game? Was Momo just stringing him along? Does he love Momo? Does he love her? Swallowing sadness, Karin turned to her husband and asked "What would you like for dinner?"

Toshiro shrugged "What ever you want"

"I want whatever you want"

Toshiro and Karin laughed at the same time "It seems we're in a bit of a conundrum" He joked. "Boar" He stated finally "With wine" He added. Karin nodded and quickly ordered the slaves to do such. The house slaves quickly done their duty and Karin hopped into bed alongside her husband. The man lay down, looking at the ceiling before Karin asked.

"Toshiro" Karin began "I-I have done many wrong things"

"I know" He replied "As have I"

Karin gulped "This may be difficult...but I would put it behind us, I do not care about it any more. I do not want to be laying in bed, fearing what you may or may not be doing...I just wish it was the same as it was"

Toshiro nodded "I am willing to forget whatever may have happened" Toshiro spoke "As long as it may never happen again...I shall do the same"

Karin quickly agreed.

As the slaves brought their feed in, Karin and her husband eat the food slowly, engaging in conversation before simply resting in their beds, Karin's head upon her husbands chest. Karin wasn't a speaker, nor was Toshiro. She didn't want a long lecture and conversation on how they swore they would never do it again, or what they did or how they did it. She just wanted it over and done with...and she got exactly what she wanted.

But still...her brother was still an outlaw.

**0000000000000**

The rebels rested on the soft, warm ground as they rested awaiting either Ichigo's command or a squad attacking. Rukia overlooked the rebels resting, Orihime and Tatsuki huddled together as the two friends snored lightly, Rukia was tempted to join them. She had never really had a close friendship like theirs except for Senna...but she had long since died. She had remembered the day when Ichigo told her, she never came out of the chamber for hours and Ichigo was forced to feed her. She sighed, shaking the memories off before quickly moving. Rukia wandered west, through the trees and bushes and saw Ichigo, standing there over watching the horizon as he scanned the area for legionnaires. Rukia walked up to him...her best friend and placed a supportive hand on his arm. He didn't flinch from her touch, only accepting it. He had grown used to her touch, her scent, her presence and could literally sense it now.

"You do not sleep?" She asked, worry evident in her tone. Ichigo shook his head stubbornly and answered.

"I would not have any more of us perish"

Rukia sighed. Despite that Ichigo's maturity had soured splendidly in the past while, he was still a young man of age twenty-two and still had the naïve sense of duty that he had to protect everyone. Rukia couldn't help but grin mentally despite her face worried, she spoke of him as if he was younger than her but they were of the same age. Rukia rubbed his back comfortingly and spoke "It was not your fault"

"Still" Ichigo continued "I would protect you"

Rukia smiled and began "The forest has been quiet so far!" She grinned, trying to cheer Ichigo up. "I believe we can reach Zaraki and the rest of our men and women by early morning if we move quickly after the rest"

"A good thing" He replied robotic-like.

Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes "The rebels are asleep"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow _"Here?!"_

"If it will calm your anger"

Ichigo chuckled and sighed "No, while I wish it was not so, we must not lose focus on the task at hand" he sighed "...And I'm not angry" He pouted "I'm just worried about you, about all of us. You are the only things I have left, I would not have you torn from my arms"

Rukia felt her heart tug and quickly, yet slowly wrapped her arms around Ichigo. They hugged for around the time of two minutes, silence surrounding them before Ichigo broke the silence with a laugh "You can't get enough of me can you?"

"You always agree though!" She defended. "And it is you who cannot get enough of me! Remember my training! 'Accidentally' bumping into my ass, your hand 'slipping?!' Do not take me a fool!"

"Not my fault that you are so...persuasive!"

"The same goes for me with...well just you!"

Ichigo and Rukia laughed, Rukia slowly bringing a hand across her face wiping a strand of her from her eyes. Ichigo smiled warmly and spoke "You're so beauti-" He began, but a scream interrupted his comment, Rukia and Ichigo whipped their heads around to the direction of the scream and they charged. Ichigo grabbed his two swords while Rukia grabbed the sword Ichigo had gifted her with. The rebels saw at least eight soldiers, with corpses on the floor. Ichigo quickly leaped into action, blocking each attack that was sent towards his allies in a more defensive style than offensive. Rukia quickly ducked under a blade before grabbing the soldiers wrist and smashing her fist into his jaw, sending him to the floor. Her head whipped around and she charged, shoving her shoulder into Orihime's hip to protect her from an oncoming speared thrust.

Tatsuki picked up a blade, ready to protect her allies and charged at the Seireitei lackeys, leaping as she catapulted off a fallen tree trunk, smashing the gladius onto a soldiers spear, breaking it in two. Her foot collided with Toshiro's soldier's ankle before slamming the sword into his gut. Tatsuki whipped around ready to protect Orihime, her arrogance and hot-head getting the best of her as a soldier quickly blocked under her fist, elbowing her across the jaw and sweeping his blade, Tatsuki hopped back but was quickly defeated as the first three inches of the blade penetrated her gut, the woman roaring out with pain as Ichigo quickly brought his blade across her enemies neck, ripping the head from his neck.

Tatsuki grunted as she fell into Ichigo's arms, who was quickly aided by Rukia. Orihime bit her lip and was near tears "She took wound to protect me...if I hadn't been so-"

"You did well!" Ichigo snapped, not ready to hear her whining, instantly feeling guilty for saying so. He inspected his old friends wounds, worry overcoming him. He sighed in relief "She'll live, if we can get her to aid quick enough" He concluded. Ichigo slipped his hands behind Tatsuki's thighs and lifted her over his shoulder. "Quickly, we must go!"

"You survived worse against Yammy" Rukia spoke, Ichigo scowling at the man's name "Seal the wound with fire and she may have a better chance" The raven-haired woman added. Ichigo nodded but one of the rebels sighed.

"If we get a fire going it will attract the enemy!"

Ichigo sighed and spoke "We'll have to be quick about it then"

The rebels moved on, but on the other side of the forest there was legionnaire's surrounding the area, Sojun leading them as he stared at the two dead rebels that had been killed a while ago. "Tie them up to send message, to show that Seireitei is not so easily defied"

Gin rolled his eyes as he stood with Kokuto and Wonderweiss "You kill two rebels yet you act as if you've slaughtered their army" The silver-haired man smirked "Two deaths, at the cost of over fifteen, probably more when we search the forest" Gin scoffed "Get more men"

"Seireitei legionnaires now something about death and the dealing of it" Sojun scowled "Do not measure us to common slaves"

"Slaves yes" Gin agreed "But _far _from common"

Sojun rolled his eyes this time. "We near them...I can sense it" The Tribune commented. Gin rose an eyebrow jokingly and patted Kokuto on the shoulder as if shocked from the revelation, Kokuto rolled his eyes as Gin turned to him and agape.

"He can _sense _it!" Gin bellowed "We're saved!" The silver-haired man cried, rising his arms to the air as if hugging the very essence of the world itself. "Your foolish and false senses cannot defeat Ichigo. Maybe a few rebels, but Ichigo is different...he is man possessed by the God's! A man such as you possesses challenged equal to a laying young, wet girl, waiting for a cock to split her open"

Sojun ignored the slight and ordered his men forward through the forest moving at a far quicker pace. He turned to Gin and his two men "Go ahead, fetch more men but if you turn from your charge I'll put a fucking sword in your back" Sojun threatened. Gin seemed unamused and barely fazed by the threat, quickly accepting the three legionnaire's escorting him.

Six miles away, Ichigo rested by a nearby pond as he sipped the water, Ikkaku starting a fire. As the blazing embers quickly formed, turning into a small inferno over the hay and wood, The bald rebel quickly turned to Ichigo and informed him. Ichigo ordered Rukia to fetch a branch and lay Tatsuki down by the small lit fire, Rukia handed him the thick wood and he slowly set it in her mouth. **(Basically Ichigo lay Tatsuki down by the fire and put a hard, thick wooden piece in her mouth...)**

Rukia placed her gladius into the fire, waiting a few moments before pressing it into Tatsuki's wound, the woman silently howling with pain as she bit the branch with eagerness. "Quickly!" Ichigo ordered, pointing to the fire. Orihime threw blops of dirt over the small camp fire and it slowly diminished. A rebel scowled and bellowed with anger.

"It does not fucking matter whether you seal the wound or not, the damned woman left a trail of blood right to us! She'll die alongside us anyways!" He growled to Ichigo. The leader turned to him and scowled.

"You would leave her here?!" Ichigo snapped "We cannot and will not do such a thing!"

The rebel shook his head "No...we cannot"

Ichigo caught his meaning. A sense of protectiveness flourished and he glared at the rebel and growled "You will not touch her" Ichigo threatened. "If you bring such a thing up, the Seireiteians will be the least of your concerns"

"Then you do it" The rebel retorted "Put her from misery, as you did with Uryu-"

Ichigo smashed his fist across the rebels jaw and growled "I told you...Do not broach fucking subject again!" Ichigo growled. "If you're so worried then fine! Chad, Ikkaku, Yumichika, go and find Zaraki and hurry it!" Ichigo ordered.

"What will you do?" Chad asked. Ichigo looked to him and his eyes Chad immediately had his answer. When the dark-skinned man looked into his leader and friends eyes, they said one thing and one thing only.

_Protect._

Chad and the two lovers left, leaving Ichigo with Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime and the stubborn rebel who was rubbing his jaw painfully. Ichigo sighed and apologized before picking Tatsuki up, covering her wound with a ripped red cloth from one of the legionnaire cloaks, tying it around the bloody slit. He picked her up quickly, looking over his shoulder to find any more enemies, there were none. Ichigo sighed in relief as he saw the horizon, Zaraki should be here soon.

As the trekked on, a spear slammed against a nearby tree and Ichigo turned to see at least twenty legionnaires. The leader cursed, twenty soldiers versus five rebels, one being injured and one being...well not very trained was not really fair. But then again...he was Ichigo. He was the undefeated Karakuran, the Titan of the arena, the God of blood and sand, he championed the Republic, he could slaughter these men.

Rukia quickly unsheathed her blade, but Ichigo halted her. "Do not" Ichigo urged "Bring Tatsuki and Orihime to safety, we shall deal with this" Ichigo spoke, his eyes drifting to the other rebel. Rukia reluctantly nodded and took Tatsuki upon her shoulder. The raven-haired rebel looked back to see Ichigo's eyes, they were wild and animalistic, burning with a fiery determination, an inferno blazing within his heart. He was tired of the running, the hiding, the sneak-attacking then the fleeing. He was tired of fearing for his men's lives, his friends lives, he wanted to slaughter each and one of these soldiers before going back home...to the deceased Ganju's temple. Ichigo dangerously and intimidatingly walked, not run but _walked_ over to the legionnaires alongside the other rebel, , taking his two swords out as his eyes glared fear into legionnaire hearts. Rukia had to admit...she was turned on.

Ichigo moved with a pent-up anger and rage, the stress and pain of this whole forest ordeal must have taken it's toll on him as he roared with each strike. He had cut down four soldiers before Rukia could blink, hell he was so fast that Rukia had barely witnessed the other rebels death! Ichigo snarled as he saw the rebel falling to his knees, being kicked to the floor. Ichigo's eyes diverted to Sojun who was about to strike, the middle-aged Kuchiki was thrown to the floor before he could realize. Ichigo felt his sword smash from his hands but quickly blocked an oncoming strike. His blade shot left and right, slashing against the legionnaire captains chest and throat before the orange-haired warriors fist shot across his jaw. As he witnessed a fleeing soldier bellowing for back-up, he threw his sword, impaling the man directly into his spine.

Another soldier moved, pushing his spear to Ichigo but the rebel quickly sidestepped and gripped the pole of the spear, his left hand shooting for the spearman's hip, unsheathing the man's dagger and slashing his throat with it. He tore the spear from the bleeding man's arms and whipped it around, dodging each attack quickly before shoving the spear into a soldiers gut, the other end piercing out from the impaled soldiers back, Ichigo lifted the spear high into the air, so high the the spear was now vertical. Ichigo took a step back and lost his balance as he fell back, the spear snapping in two. Luckily for Ichigo, the spear was very long so all he had to do was take out the impaled end of the poled weapon and it was still two-metres long. Rukia had to admit, she never knew how skilled Ichigo was with the spear, his father must have taught him well she admired as she witnessed Ichigo slamming the tip of the spear into the scutum shield of a legionnaire, forcing the soldier back a metre or so before ducking and swinging the poled weapon, the blade of it smashing a shield from a soldiers grasp and colliding with his throat. Ichigo fell to the floor to dodge a thrown blade, the gladius missing and hitting another legionnaire violently. As he was on the floor, Ichigo's legs entwined with a soldiers, pulling him to the floor before thrusting the spear into his back. The orange-haired rebel commanders hand griped a gladius' hilt and shoved it into Sojun's gut as he attempted to give the final blow, the Tribune rolling back in pain before being attended to by his fellow soldiers. Ichigo rested on his knees and threw his sword, the blade spinning horizontally and slamming against a soldiers chest.

Sojun and one of his men quickly retreated, hiding away behind a tree. Sojun sighed in relief as he found it non-fatal, cringing as he heard the forest echo with the cries of his men, Ichigo killing them all in a rage to defend his friends, hearing the blood soak the soil and the bones crunching, gasping out in shock as a hand, still gripping a gladius landed right beside him. He had a personal grudge against Ichigo, for killing Koga Kuchiki his own cousin as well as blaming him for Hisana's mysterious death during 'Pregnancy'. He had not told Byakuya that Hisana was kidnapped, deciding that he did not need to know nor that he should, as well as loyalty to his Praetor so that Aizen was not embarrassed or humiliated. "Gin was right...he is possessed by the Gods..."

The rebels quickly retreated, only four remaining from the original ten. Ichigo grunted from fatigue as he lead the group to the end of the forest. The orange-haired man grinned as he saw the bright yellow light at the end of the forest, the bright colour calming his nerves. As they moved, they heard more yells...fuck!

"More of them?!" Rukia gasped "B-But-"

Ichigo was almost near tears, he could probably fight on, probably kill thirty himself...but for how long?! The man felt stress and anxiety overcome him as sweat fell from his forehead, running down his cheeks. Ichigo swallowed his fear and turned to Rukia "Bring them to-"

"I stay by your side" Rukia concluded easily.

"Rukia-"

"No buts" Rukia demanded. "I made promise that I wouldn't die, as did you. I'm just making sure your idiot self does not break such a pact" Rukia smiled "Also that we would perish beside one another"

Ichigo sighed, this was it. Mentally, he thanked everyone he loved for aiding him to get this far. Zaraki and Kensei for training him, Grimmjow, Kugo, Renji and the rebels for fighting beside him, Ikkaku and Yumichika for being his eyes and ears, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryu for always being loyal to him despite his arrogance and pathetic behaviour. His mother for just being his mother, Isshin for helping him become the man he was now. Rukia for...for just being Rukia, his lover, his best friend, his...everything.

He cursed Aizen, he cursed Yoruichi, he cursed Momo, he cursed Toshiro, he cursed Yamamoto and he cursed Seireitei. For just ruining him, for enslaving him and everything else, for destroying him.

He...he didn't know what to do when he thought of his sisters.

Ichigo rose his gladius, his glare and determination evident. Despite giving his last dues, he would still try and live. Aizen was still alive and he promised Uryu he'd protect Orihime. He had a rebellion to lead and a Rukia to love. As Rukia picked up a nearby blade and stood beside him, she gripped it with two hands and held it by her side, her arm resting against Ichigo's back as they both glared at the oncoming army...fuck me there must have been at least fifty...

There was fifty.

But thankfully enough it wasn't Seireitei legionnaires, it was Zaraki with the remaining rebels. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and happiness as Rukia almost cried with joy. Ikkaku grinned triumphantly as he ran over to them, patting them on the shoulder. Ichigo looked back into the sunlight, everything seeming silent despite the cries of greetings and victory. Ichigo turned to Rukia and spoke.

"Let's go home" He smiled. Rukia nodded in agreement, Ganju's temple would probably be echoing the cries of snores and/or pleasure by the end of the night...

**0000000000000**

**Wow, that was pretty intense. **

**Sorry if this is late, I don't know when this will be out. I have not had internet in a while, as the bill hasn't been paid (Have to wait till pay-day) So...crap! Any ways, I hope this was to your liking. No lemon or anything, but maybe next chapter huh? The next five or six chapters will be pretty amazing I hope, such as...I don't know...completely outnumbered rebels fighting for survival? A group becoming an army? Sex? **

**So, please review and leave your thoughts! This story is going to be huge hopefully! Also, Ginrei Kuchiki will be arriving soon enough!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys!**

**I've written this before I got any reviews for the last chapter so I have no idea what people think. Any ways, this chapter should be released alongside the previous one which I hope you all enjoyed! These next few chapters should be lax and calm, then when it hits chapter fifteen...shits gonna go down! So hopefully you'll be reading this soon enough, I really want to release these!**

**So basically the next few chapters are gonna be the last bits of calm and chill for the rebels for a long while! They'll be facing pretty horrible amounts of enemies soon enough so hopefully that goes well. Also noted that Insanity-plus favored by story, he's one of my favourite authors! I really didn't think people would like this, but this is crazy! With all the blood, sex and death I thought people would be like "Pfft" but people enjoy blood and gore!**

**Any ways, I'm also working on an idea for a new story I'll put up around November/December which I hope people enjoy. It'll be a Modern AU fic, where it just tells us about Ichigo/Rukia and how they grow up, with the tomboyish, hot headed Rukia reluctantly becomes Cold and all Kuchiki, while the good-natured Ichigo gets mixed in with the wrong crowd and does some pretty questionable things. It probably won't contain much guns and Ichigo won't be pure hardcore killer like in this story, probably because I can't write good gunfire! That and...well I don't want to continue fics in which Ichigo is either a killer or a rebel (Another fic idea that I may or not do, probably a long while later) So I wish to expand my writing skills before doing any more killing stuff. (Maybe a normal Bleach fic as in the actual bleach universe? I'd do that but with the manga going on as it is, with Byakuya possibly being dead and Yamamoto's fight, I don't know who'll live and survive)**

**So, let's go on!**

**P.S, I edited this chapter so it may appear as a new release, sorry about that.  
**

**00000000000000000**

In the deceased Ganju's temple, a while after the forest ordeal; the Rebels celebrated their recent victories with much enthusiasm and less grace. The gladiatrices including the unofficial ones (Such as Rukia, Tatsuki, Riruka, Jackie and Orihime) laughed, bantering and in a very un-boyish way gossiped which was mostly the more feminine ones such as Orihime, Loly, Menoly, Riruka and Sung-Sun. Although Rukia and Neliel also (But barely) partook in the juicy conversation, Halibel excluded herself from such a thing and ignored what tales that were spread. They sat in a circle, either with their legs crossed, kneeling or standing at the far left of the training square of the temple, beside the large wooden stand that was two-to-three metres tall, which was pressed firmly against the six metre wall which surrounded the temple, the only entrance was a eight metre tall wooden gate. Inside the temple, Grimmjow leaned against a wall with many thoughts brewing in his mind. Mostly about women, which he rarely thought of unless in a quiet moment. Orihime had been avoiding him, which he found annoying. Not so much that he harboured feelings for her, rather than his bruised ego. What, did Uryu carry a bigger package or what?! He scowled and sighed, maybe breaking up with Soi-fon so casually and quickly was a foolish endeavour...

Ichigo sat behind a stone desk with a map on the desk. It had a large circle around their position, with 'X's on the places they had attacked with arrows pointing to their next targets. Arrows pointed to the cities of Inuzuri, Zaraki and other towns around the Rukongai area, five of them were to be transformed into slave-trading cities which sacking would boost their group into a vast number, but they needed at least a thousand men to do such a thing. Ichigo already knew how he would gain such a force, which the rebels had been wondering about for a while. Renji lazed about, laying on resting chair while Kugo nibbled on grapes as he sat on a stone chair. Ichigo rose an eyebrow as he looked to the map, his finger tracing different routes that Ikkaku had highlighted, the said man was now in his chambers with Yumichika, no doubt comforting the effeminate rebel. "If we move around-"

"Fuck work" Renji yawned "We have been absent trouble for a while now, get that serious furrowed brow of your face and sip some wine" The red-haired man suggested. Ichigo sighed, agreeing silently before standing and shrugging casually, the other rebels looking towards him.

"I suppose it is fair" Ichigo mused as he took two steps down the small staircase, which was at least eight or ten steps big. He rested on the third one from the top and looked to his men questionably. "Well? Fetch me some fucking wine"

"I thought we gave up being slaves" Kugo scoffed as he remained put. Ichigo smirked as Renji tossed him a leather canteen filled with the intoxicating red liquid. He pulled the leather cap, unplugging the wooden cork before taking a gulp. He swallowed the liquid and shook his head fiercely as the wines taste got the better of him. After a few moments, he was surrounded by the former champions, notable gladiators and Doctores of the house of Urahara. A.K.A Kuruyashiki, Kiganjo, Zaraki, Kensei, Kugo, Grimmjow and Renji. Stark stood as well, once standing a champion himself. He grinned at his brothers and asked the seven men;

"So, how did you all gain your fame and/or title?" He asked. He looked to Kuruyashiki first of all. "So...?" He asked. Kuruyashiki was a man of fourty-two years of age.

"Well...I merely killed the former champion" Kuruyashiki shrugged.

Kiganjo piped in next "I became champion when he became Doctore" The lazy rebel chuckled as he elbowed Kuruyashiki playfully. "I was defeated by Azashiro, who became champion and then I became one of his aids, training the gladiators in the art of combat. Azashiro become the official Doctore"

Ichigo looked to Zaraki "So? How did the great Zaraki become such a man?"

Zaraki sucked in a breath as he leaned his head against a stone column "Azashiro and those two gained their freedom and since I was the most famous and revered gladiator behind them, Urahara had decided I become the Doctore, this is when Kensei stepped up"

Kensei frowned, his scowl ever so angry. "I won my freedom then returned"

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

Kensei shrugged and began speaking his memory...

_A young, twenty-five year old Kensei wandered the streets of Rukongai alone. He entered bars and pubs alone, he lived alone and he slept alone. He sighed as he once again sat down beside a young, lively dog which quickly escaped his breathing space as it was intimated by his serious frown. Kensei sighed, resting his mouth on his palms._

_Outside of the walls of Urahara, he had nothing. He had no family, no wife, no children, no friends and no home. He slept in brothels or inns for a night or so, before being kicked out. He ran out of coin vastly, knowing no other way of earning coin other than slavery._

_Inside the walls, he had all he needed. His brothers, people loyal and close to him, people he would die for. Ever since he was enslaved, his brothers...they were the only thing he had, the only thing that gave his existence worth living._

Kensei finished the story, albeit a more serious, less caring ending that went along the lines of "I did not wish to see the house of Urahara turn to shit without me" But the rebels knew what he was saying. Kensei lived his life for his brothers, plain and simple.

"After I returned, Kugo was the new man in the Ludus, young and strong. We fought in the arena during the fire festival and he defeated me barely, this scar being his testimony to his victory" Kensei explained, pointing to a large scar across his side. Kugo chuckled and added;

"The only reason I was victor was due to your training"

Kensei smirked and Ichigo laughed "And you Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow looked down and his memory searched for the day, which was found within seconds. "Kugo was defeated, his wounds being too grievous so I took charge, simple"

Ichigo scoffed "Your tales are all boring compared to mine!" he laughed "I bested such enemies like Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Kokuto, defeating them valiantly as I gained my fame!" He boasted "A few of my victims stand around me" He smirked, his eyes drifting to Kugo, Grimmjow and Stark. "I remember Ulquiorra's jaw falling to the floor as if it was yesterday...so Stark, how did the mighty Pirate captain become such a star?" He slurred, the wine taking hold of him. Stark chuckled as he scratched his scalp.

"I simply never lost"

"A good strategy" Ichigo saluted "One I also favoured!" he laughed. Ichigo slowly attempted to sober up in caution not to make bigger fool of himself. As the drunk man slowly sobered, the rebels began to get raunchier. With the heat rising and the night approaching, the now sober Ichigo's eyes scurried the room. He caught Grimmjow resting his head and back against a wall, his feet draped put across the floor. A couple caught his eye, the man resting against a wall while the woman straddled him, while she wore a dress Ichigo knew what they were doing despite their still motion. A more lively couple publicly began on on of the leather chairs, the male laying flat out as the woman rolled her hips, their lips entangled.

In another room, Riruka was quickly thrown against a wall as the now hungry Kugo entangled his tongue with hers. His mouth moved to her neck as the red-haired woman moaned out, biting her lip before Kugo stopped as he hung his head in shame. "Apologies" Kugo sighed "I lose myself in the moment...I forgot-"

"No" Riruka smiled "It is I who have been lost...and your touch that guides me home" She smiled. Riruka slipped out of her dress, the fabric hitting the floor with a light peck. Her milky, modest breasts were revealed to him as Kugo slipped out of his loin cloth, before he hooked his arm with her leg, bringing it across his waist as he slipped into his room...

**0000000000000**

The Seireiteians stood in the middle of Urahara's villa, their slaves attending them silently and feebly, daring not to speak as their mood was now fierce. Aizen looked to Sojun, the man having a bad wound on his torso. Aizen growled, cursing Ichigo's name for harming his friend before looking to Sojun again, re-asking the question he asked at least four times now. "Ichigo alone slaughtered twenty men?! His small group of ten slaves decimated at least fifty?!" He asked. Sojun nodded, once again looking to his wound to once again show evidence to Aizen. Toshiro shook his head in annoyance as Karin stood, baffled.

"Ichigo...he's more than common man" Toshiro sighed.

Sojun nodded "That is not all" The Tribune explained "There was a woman with him...dark of hair, a butterfly upon the back of her shoulder, small of stature yet fierce" Sojun explained "A single strand crossing her face. Reports say she is Ichigo's lover, she killed ten or more men"

Yoruichi's eyes widened with the revelation and she gasped "R-Rukia?!" Yoruichi asked, Sojun nodded as did Gin and the dark-skinned woman did a double-take. The shy, polite Rukia defeating Republican legionnaire's in combat? Yoruichi had known the girl all her life and did things she regretted with the girl, perhaps acting worse than she should have...but Rukia killing? It seemed foreign to the tongue.

"Rukia?" Aizen asked. "The same woman who ignited such rebellion and was the cause for the attack upon the mines?" The Praetor frowned. "Such a delicate flower now turned to weed...interesting" he laughed "From what I here, she led the attack upon the arena, making quite a name for herself is she not?"

"Lover as partners?" Sojun frowned "Usually does not work"

Yoruichi frowned "They are something different entirely" Yoruichi added. "They have been with one another six years now, they are each others hearts... a bond I doubt would be destroyed by petty quarrel and disagreements" The Domina explained. Aizen rose an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Tales of fluttering hearts" He scoffed.

Yuzu scowled at Aizen, folding her arms while keeping on an innocent façade. In truth, she was moved by the stories she had been hearing of her brother and...dare she say it sister? Yuzu had no clue why, but she was wondered what it would be like, joining the rebellion and meeting this 'Rukia' Apparently Orihime and Tatsuki were there too! They were her and Karin's role models when they were children, were they so different now?

Sosuke continued making plans, forcing Sojun to send word back to Seireitei of their 'Upcoming triumph' as well as to send reinforcements. By the morrow, Aizen alongside Toshiro would have a freshly stocked army of five-thousand men. The current soldiers now being pulled out due to their hard work. Due to Ichigo's constant attacks, Aizen and Toshiro were swiftly losing numbers. Their army of five-thousand went down to thirty-five hundred within the past few months. Within the while, they would find were Ichigo was hiding and deliver their justice upon the slaves. Five-thousand men would be enough to slaughter fifty slaves right?

**0000000000000**

As the less than stoic leader of the 'Doomed rebellion' watched over his men, either drunk, sleeping, sleeping drunkly, resting or fucking, he felt a hand tightened around his wrist. It was Rukia, he could tell by her...touch. He turned to see her, wearing a common ragged nightie (A see-through dress that covered her breasts, going like a 'V' before the two ends met each other behind the neck, the rest kept going down to her mid-high hips) The nightie was covered by a ragged red dress, her 'Gladiatrice attire' ruined in the forest. Rukia would now normally wear a ragged red dress, similar to her old slave one, with a light brown thin leather strap going across the torso diagonally with another strap going across diagonally in the other direction, the inch-wide leather growing into three inches wide around the shoulder/collar-bone area before getting thinner around the shoulder blade. She had leather sandals on, with an inch-tall belt around her waist which was connected to her two-chest straps, the belt carrying her sword. Ichigo preferred it so, despite Rukia's annoyance. When they grew into a higher, stronger force she would most likely wear a battle dress or cuirass like himself, so an attachment two pieces of cloth would hold her back.

"The night turns dark" Rukia spoke, before her smile turned coy "And our bed cold" She spoke amused "We have not partaken in passionate embrace in a while, not since the day we attacked the execution stand" She sighed "That was a wonderful day" Rukia reminded.

Ichigo chuckled "I will be there shortly" He smiled. Rukia rose an eyebrow at the acts partaking in the temple. Ichigo met her gaze and she asked.

"Is it me or is the night something from a fever dream?" She laughed "Perhaps a passionate atmosphere?" She mused "I even saw Kugo and Riruka slipping into his room engaged in lustful embrace, with an undertone of affection"

"Long overdue" Ichigo added as he bit into an apple. Rukia frowned and sighed.

"I'd rather your mouth put to better use than biting an apple" She spoke, resting her elbows on a nearby table "You have been very tense lately, I have seen scented oils being unused...how about I give our esteemed leader a massage?" Rukia smiled "Then he can return the favour in kind...before we both give another gifts and favours" She giggled. Ichigo chuckled and slipped an arm around her waist.

"I would not have one of the rebellion's leaders unhappy and in need of pleasure" Ichigo smirked as he drifted his hand down towards her thigh, he slowly slipped her into an secluded hallway, the web between his index finger and thumb grazing against her slit. Rukia bit her lip as she felt herself moisten, moaning slowly as his first two finger tips slowly trace themselves at her wetting form, before he slowly massaged her lower lips. His fingers entered his and pumped, wiggled and stretched in an orgasmic fashion. As she climaxed, her juices running across his fingers, leaking down her thigh and dripping lightly upon the stone floor, Ichigo grinned huskily "Grab the oils" he ordered, running happily into his room. Rukia growled as he heard the bed squeak, he must have belly-flopped upon the poor thing.

She found the oils, moving into the room and her eyes meeting her lovers hungrily as she slowly moved to him. She slipped out of her dress before locking the door tightly, no-one would interrupt them tonight. Ichigo was already naked, his manhood standing with attention as her naked form hovered beside his. Rukia manoeuvred behind her orange-haired God, the oil soaked into her palms as she rubbed his shoulders delicately. Ichigo swallowed his pride and moaned slowly as he enjoyed the massage, her hands moved downwards as she rested her chin on his shoulder, the oil grazing against his lower back before reaching his stone-hard butt, Rukia took more pleasure than Ichigo as she moistened her thighs even more as she squeezed his posterior, the oil making it even better as she nibbled at his neck. Her hands roamed his thighs, the oil making the journey far the more better before rubbing his torso, his moist muscles and abs now even more better as she tried to squeeze, but the stone-hard sculpture that was his body didn't cooperate. She found it amusing really, that she loved him stone-hard while he loved her soft and...well squishy? She doubted he wanted stone hard breasts and a rock-solid hard cunt.

Rukia's two hands moved downwards, her right hand tightening around his shaft while her left hand cupped and massaged what was beneath them. Ichigo moaned into her ear as she grinded her inner hips into his, feeling her juices soak his skin as well as the oil. She pumped him at a slow and steady pace, the oil making it the more better as it aided her in more ways than she could imagine. As her hands were put to work, Ichigo's mouth battled with Rukia's, his tongue duelling with hers as they fought ferociously, their saliva mixing. Rukia eventually came out victorious, as Ichigo stopped fighting in favour of a groan as she pumped harder, forcing him to shoot out his juices with a loud grunt. Ichigo's breath shook his he looked at her, lust taking over as he clawed for the oil.

Rukia closed her eyes slowly as the warm, flowery scented massaging oil reached her back, his hands roaming downward. He massaged her lower-back, then her shoulders slowly as passion overtook him. His hands slowly squeezed her butt, forcing Rukia to give a soft yelp as he hovered behind her. His hands massaged her lower area before throwing her onto her back, his form moving in between her legs. Ichigo's hands roamed her thighs, covering the skin with the scented oil, the only non-dry bits stained with Rukia's inner fluids. The orange-haired lover's hands drifted to her tummy, rubbing it softly as Rukia's legs shook slowly, her breath shuddering. His hands covered her breasts, pinching her nipples as he covered the soft, beautiful mounds of flesh with the scented liquid, forcing the raven-haired rebel to moan out in awe as her toes curled, his hands working their magic. He moved downwards once more, his large hands rubbing against her soaked womanhood before moving down her surprisingly long legs, she almost burst out into laughter as they reached her feet, with Ichigo defending himself growling "Their just so cute!" She moaned out as he massaged her 'Cute' feet, his thumb pressing into her soles, grinding against her heel and just massaging fantastically

As he finished his massage, Rukia had straddled his face, facing other direction as his tongue delved into her, her own hands groping her own breasts as she lightly panted in pleasure. "Just like that..." She would occasionally murmur in a gratified tone. She slowly lifted her hips and pushed them down into his tongue as it just fit right in her, swirling around inside her on an expedition to find her orgasm, it was currently on the correct path. She grinned as she felt his index finger ease inside her ass, the oil being a good lubricant as he carefully moved around, while his other hand gripped her butt cheek, firmly squeezing in a manner she loved. As all her 'hot-spots' were being attended to, Rukia decided not to hold it in any further and succumbed to her own pleasure, crying out as her orgasm crashed against her, the juices flowing out like a dam being destroyed. Her eyes slammed shut and her teeth grinded as he yelped out, feeling the his tongue plop out of her. She slowly pushed forward, not even allowing Ichigo to stand.

Rukia rested her palms on Ichigo's knees, lifting her hips and gripping his member, lowering herself upon it. Ichigo moaned as he gripped her hips, his eyes feasting on the sight of her behind, Rukia's face looking the other way. Her hips rolled and gyrated, his member stirring inside of her as she gripped his knees and pushed, then pulled, lifted, then slammed. She leaned forward and pressed her palms on the bed, her hand slapping against her butt as she looked to Ichigo, his eyes slanted in euphoria as his animalistic growls echoed throughout the room. Rukia's feminine yelps and squeals filled his ears, Rukia leaned upward and her fingers tightened around her ass as she slammed herself down upon his pulsing shaft, squealing out in delight as his head pushed against the back of her hot, wet tunnel. Her walls tightened around him and she climaxed once more, the juices running down him and covering both their lower regions. Rukia must have repeated the word "Fuck!" at least one-hundred times during that fiasco, before screaming out.

The leader grunted as he also climaxed, his teeth gritting as they both looked at one another. Pulling Rukia back, she placed both her palms at either side of him as the back of her head pressed against her forehead. After a few moments, he began again. Ichigo's hands gripped her hands as he slid into her, his pace quickening with each second and before she knew it, she was crying out it euphoria as he crashed into her, his shaft colliding with the spot it loved to collide with. Rukia felt Ichigo hook her knees with his elbows and lifted her legs up in a very lewd position as his hips slapped into hers, Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head, intoxicated by lust and desire as he shoved inside her with a crazed infatuation, the subject being her hot, moist core. As she climaxed against, Ichigo rolled her over. Rukia stretched her arms out, one hand out far, her palm touching the bed well her over was leaning on her forearm. Ichigo was behind her, one leg kneeling while the other resting on the sole of his foot.

He pounded into her, his hips crashing against hers as she screamed through gritted teeth, muttering words of gratitude and awe. As she once again climaxed, he did so again and once again she was flipped over, her back resting against the now soaked bed. The back of her knee resting on his shoulder as the other hooked around his waist. His arm gripped her thigh and hips and he drilled into her wildly. Rukia felt drowsy after so much orgasms, now reaching another. Ichigo's hips became slower and drowsier as well. After one more equal climax, he fell upon her chest. Rukia was shaking, the session being so fantastic. Ichigo panted, his breath wheezing. But he managed to mutter out.

"You guide me through these dark times" He said. Rukia looked to him, both their hairs caked to their foreheads. She rose an eyebrow and he laughed "I just fucking love you" He laughed, Rukia smiled and was pleasantly surprised as he fell into slumber, his head upon her breast. Ichigo knew that despite he was the dominant one, whether it in the bedroom or the battlefield...Rukia would always have command over him. It was hard to explain how...but she just did. She knew his emotions better than any body, she knew him better than any body.

They both fell asleep, dreams overtaking them. Rukia slept with a grin on her face, she finally made Ichigo pass out! Albeit she drifted off two minutes later.

**000000000000**

Rukongai buzzed with the latest religion going about. In the centre of the town, thirty men and women stood, being led by an odd little man with cropped hair. He had a sword at his hip and he bellowed to the crowd "People of Rukongai! Do not waver, all of you shall be saved by the glorious beacon of light that is our God! Praise him! Praise him!" He testified. The onlookers cackled, muttering something about crazy religions and the man scowled.

"I am Kirge Opie, the prophet of our God, Vollstandig! The holy god of light and redemption, the overseer of purging and the lord of forgiveness! Join us and you will be spared!" He grinned. Suddenly, a squad of city guards appeared.

"Take your crazy fucking religion somewhere else, there is no such thing as Vollstandig, now piss of before I crack open your skull!" The city-guard commander threatened. Kirge was not fazed and he merely scoffed.

"Please, blasphemer! I will not be intimidated! Your years of oppression will soon end and you will face the judgement of our God, Vollstandig! If you are worthy, he will embrace you as son...but if you are not, he will throw you down into the underworld, facing the fiery hell of the punisher, Vollstandig's darker brother...Letz!"

The commander cackled "Religious zealots? This'll be good"

As he was about to crash his blade across Kirge's throat, the prophet quickly unsheathed his blade and crashed the flat surface across his cheek, as if a slap before kicking him away. "You will speak to me with much more respect from now on" Kirge frowned "Vollstandig may forgive, but I am not as holy and gracious as him, I may hold a grudge"

The city guard commander was about to attack once more, but he ran into the edge of Kirge's blade before the tip slashed into his back violently. "My dear! Praetor Aizen must have been a fool to promote such a weakling into his ranks!"

The city guard, at least forty of them quickly charged towards the zealots and engaged in a large battle. The zealots held their own, but were quickly being cut down. As ten of the zealots were killed, Kirge cursed as he was forced to retreat. The zealots fell back into the alleyways, but were quickly surrounded by guards. Kirge was shaking, but he held his own. "Brothers and sisters! Today we die in the glorious name of-"

"Shut up!" A hooded figure cursed "I never believed in any God's, now I know why! Your the reason nobody likes the Religion you crazed, fanatical freak!" The figure roared. Kirge did a double take and scowled.

"Oh? Another 'I'm-better-and-smarter-than-you undertone with a boring insult? Your the reason nobody likes pagans" Kirge retorted. The figure whipped his hood down, revealing a bald head which Kirge cackled at "Nice hair, oh my mistake-"

"Enough of this!" Another hooded man spoke, he pulled his hood down to reveal an effeminate face. Kirge grinned and bellowed.

"Ah! A boylover! Do not despair, the lord Vollstandig accepts all sexualities even if it's-"

Ikkaku slapped a hand over his mouth and scowled. "You want to practise your annoying religion without the Republicans on your back?" Ikkaku demanded. Kirge nodded "Are you willing to fight and die for that right?!" Kirge once again nodded. Ikkaku grinned "Well then, you should follow me!"

Kirge nodded once more and they quickly turned to the guards surrounding them. Ikkaku made a bird-like calling noise and quickly, six more figures appeared from the rooftops. Leaping off the small buildings and beside them. Kirge turned to a red-cloaked and hooded figure with an arrogant stare "Who are you?"

"Ichigo, leader of our little band of misfits. Who may you be?" The orange-haired man grinned. Kirge smiled oddly, his teeth a tad crooked before giving his answer.

"Kirge Opie, leader of the followers of Vollstandig!" He bellowed "I am here to fight for my God, as long as you don't engage in blasphemous activities and such, I am happy to join your cause!" He declared. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and frowned.

"I do not believe you have much of a decision" Ichigo frowned.

"I always have a decision. The great Vollstandig grants it!" Kirge retorted. Grimmjow growled and looked to Kirge with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"You must be faking this, no-one could be this crazed-"

Kirge slapped him, shocking everyone. "I warned you about blasphemy!" Kirge threatened. Grimmjow looked at Kirge incredulously as if he was unaware of what just occurred. He turned to Ichigo as if a kid to a parent, awaiting a response for the zealots answer, but the leader rose an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders in response, muttering the words...

"He _did _warn you..."

**000000000000**

**Kirge is extremely funny to write, he reminds me of my seriously religious grandma's. Hopefully he's not OOC, instead of worshipping 'His majesty' he is worshipping the 'Great and forgiving Vollstandig!' **

**I honestly have no idea what his name is...Quilge? Kirge? Whatever, Kirge was better in my opinion so I'll keep it like that! Either way, he's a badass. Totally a boost to their cause. The Stern Ritter will come in soon enough, I don't know how but hopefully I'll get chapter fifteen done by the first of October. Ha, remember I said I wouldn't update till the first of October? God I was so naïve...**

**Any ways, I hope you enjoyed the lemon. This chapter was very...well nothing much happened. Kugo/Riruka finally happened, a little back story on the rebels before Ichigo and another long-ass lemon and some new members, making their army now at around the numbers of 70-80 people. **

**So, please review and leave your thoughts about...well anything really!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys, the latest chapters I released may have been a little boring, I don't know, you have to leave reviews! I'm kidding, but if you can could you? I really wanna know what type of style your all into so I can balance it all out. Any ways, hopefully people enjoyed Kirge and the way he was introduced, obviously he'll cause annoyance in the rebellion, as well as butting heads with Don Kanoji in various religious debates! So last chapter showed as Ginjo and Riruka, Ichigo and Rukia and all other stuff, but I have to ask you all, am I writing too many lemons? I mean, I sometimes just do it to get more words in but most of the time I do it because its fun or that it's...well if your 22 years of age, your good at sex and you have a partner you enjoy it with, you'll probably do it every so often. Any ways, maybe I'll cut down or whatever, probably not depending on the plot. **

**This chapter will have interesting Aizen and Momo development, more Yoruichi and of course Ichigo and the rebellion. Aizen's pretty much at his wits end regarding Ichigo, so is Toshiro. They were both embarrassed by him, he's beating their soldiers consistently and is basically just fucking up the whole Republic, so they'll want to put an end to 'ol Ichigo once and for all I suppose! You could imagine what'll happen within the next few chapters.**

**Ichigo is basically finding out who he trusts the most so far, apart from Rukia that would be Kugo, Grimmjow and Renji who'll be like his three other amigos, the four musketeers, the fantastic four and all that. I'm hoping that Rukia will get three too, I've got my eye on the people so keep a look out! **

**Hopefully you enjoy the next few chapters. Chapter fifteen will be huge, in plot progression, length and detail, at least I hope it will be. I could do it next chapter, but I want it to be fifteen merely because...well OCD! I'll do it to the best of my ability and it'll have...many, _many_ deaths.**

**Also, just outta no where I got a new idea for a story. It's basically a prequel for this one, but about the Republic with Byakuya/Aizen/Toshiro and Urahara (Alongside their wives) being the protagonists, I'll do that sometime after the third story ends. It'll show how they all know each other, what they did, how they used to be bla bla bla. It'll end around the time of the Karakura battle so I hope it'll be good! it would be fun to elaborate on how Isshin knew Aizen and Yamamoto, how Byakuya/Hisana, Toshiro/Karin met and all other things, as well as showing how the Seireiteian's gained their fearsome reputation!  
**

**Well, let's do this.**

**000000000000000**

The rebels, well at least some of them who were either stupid, open-minded or bored enough, listened to Kirge prattle on about his religion that he 'lead'. Ichigo had heard of the religion, in fact he recollected that Uryu and his family were sort-of followers of it, except they believed that Vollstandig was the punishing brother while Letz was the almighty holy one. Ichigo couldn't really care less about religion or Gods. He only really listened or attempted to believe when Rukia pushed him into it, which usually turned out in his favour. You could call him a partial-believer in the Old Gods, which was more or less the ones Rukia worshipped. There was multiple Gods; The God of Lust, the God of Beauty, the God of prayer, the God of beasts, the God of hunt, the God of war (Ichigo's personal favourite, Rukia had said that this God favoured Ichigo) as well as stupid ones such as the God of genitalia (He remembered Rukia mentioning that this God favoured him as well) Ichigo scoffed, jokingly saying that he worshipped the 'God of tables, chairs and cutlery'

Rukia of course rolled her eyes and elbowed him, annoyed at him mocking her beliefs in which he sighed and apologized, which she didn't quite believe. He was forgiven after a failed, rugged puppy-eyed look alongside a tiny Eskimo kiss which they had used to partake in when they were younger, it always worked on Rukia, she was a sucker for nostalgia. After a few sparring sessions and a false victory, Rukia forgot all about the slight and even gave him a peck on the nose, at least that was what Ichigo believed. Rukia had merely feigned insult just to gain a few favours and gifts.

Rangiku taught her that.

The rebel leader wore his usual attire, the sand leather cuirass tightened to perfection. He had his grey cloth around his neck alongside his red cloak as it was quite cold this night and they were about to leave the temple on an attempt to find any more followers, weapons or food. Ichigo was saddened at the thought of leaving the temple behind once they became an army. The temple could probably hold no more than one-hundred people and it's position was great. It was in between many different slaver cities as well as Rukongai. If they went north, they were at the mines, if they went north-east, they were at the pits. East, they were at Rukongai and south-east, Inuzuri. South, they would be at Zaraki and south-west, the slaver ports of Junrinan. If they moved west, they would arrive at the now destroyed Sokyoku, which was also a very popular city in which the esteemed Praetor Ginrei Kuchiki lived when he was assigned to Rukongai. North-west was the pathway into the mountains as well as the forest, which led to the North of the Republic were Seireitei, Hueco Mundo, Karakura, Naruki and Las Noches stayed.

Ichigo thought of the enemies he would soon face. If he defeated Aizen and Toshiro, who would they send to defeat him? Byakuya Kuchiki would probably be a no, nor Kaein Shiba. Byakuya was hated and envied by the Senate due to his substantial financial wealth and skill. Kaien Shiba was too wild and hot-headed, the man often partook in Gladiatorial games where he would always fight at a handicap, whether it was for or against him. The Shiba leader was a very... well not promiscuous man, he was very loyal to his wife, but the man loved danger, adrenaline and his wine and would often take high risks for the smallest of sums. Byakuya was the complete opposite, very calm and reserved and would never take a risk unless the outcome was worthy enough. He was intelligent, rich and of means. The only thing he and Kaein were in common with was three things, they loved their wives, they were excellent military leaders and also, fantastic warriors. They were partners, Byakuya had the finances, the brain and the tactics while Kaien had the passion, the popularity and the headstrong nature. The two once led a force of ten-thousand Seireiteian soldiers into foreign lands, and slaughtered fifty-thousand soldiers that attacked them. This country was Jigoku, the same place Aizen had attempted to persuade Isshin and his army to attack.

The rebellion wasn't strong or known enough for the two, yet a victory over Toshiro and Aizen would catch the Senates attention even for a moment. They would most likely send Ginrei Kuchiki alongside another, a Tribune, Legatus or even another Praetor..maybe an Omaeda? Either way, they would double in force maybe even quadruple, they needed to be ready.

"Your furrowed brow displeased me" Rukia said off-handedly as she approached. Her 'gladiatrix' outfit was destroyed, burnt and dirty from the Sokyoku. She wore the same outfit she wore the previous day ago. A red ragged dress with a belt on two diagonal protective straps, holding her sword and arrows (She would only sheath these on before battle, the arrows being very annoying and uncomfortable)

"I am merely looking towards future" Ichigo responded "The enemies we must face, they aren't underestimating, arrogant or foolish like the two Praetors we face now" He explained "They are real commanders" He sighed. Rukia rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"Like yourself?" She mused. Ichigo chuckled and she traced a finger across his cheek "The great and powerful Ichigo must have a fair rival? God forbid the day!" She joked. Ichigo smirked and asked the raven-haired woman.

"Great and powerful?"

"And kind...and just" She grinned "Seireitei could never defeat such a man as you, despite your density and sometimes stupid nature you are a very intelligent man, with the strength of a God" Rukia complimented "But your still a dense fool"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "I'm still taller than you"

Rukia flushed "What has that got to do with anything?!"

Ichigo rose his hands in mock defence "I envy you! You could probably sneak through our enemies legs and stab him in the back!" Ichigo laughed. Rukia slammed her elbow into his ribs which forced the leader to wince in pain. Rukia giggled before finishing.

"But as I was saying...we stand undefeated" Rukia finished. Ichigo smirked proudly and asked rhetorically, forcing Rukia to giggle as she kissed his cheek affectionately, rubbing his shoulders.

"I've proven troublesome to kill?"

"There is no-one that stands your equal" Rukia smiled "Yet" The raven-haired woman grinned "I have yet to have your experience or training, but in time maybe even I could rival you?" She asked "Imagine that! King Ichigo and Queen Rukia, the greatest warriors in the history of God and man!" She laughed "What say you?"

"I say that your imagination runs further than Orihime's" He smirked. Rukia almost seemed crestfallen before he rolled his eyes and smiled "I jest! Of course we'll be the greatest warriors in history!" Ichigo chuckled "By the God's, a normal woman would just wish for jewellery"

Rukia grinned, pulling out the small necklace Ichigo bought her all those years ago "I have all the jewellery I need" She grinned, Ichigo smiled fondly at the necklace that she held so dear to her heart and laughed as she spoke again "And I am no normal woman, I thought you knew by now!"

"You are right, punishment is in order"

Rukia scoffed "The greatest punishment would be to _not _punish you"

Ichigo scratched his chin "Fair point" He stated "But if it means that much to you, I will do all in my power to increase your combat skill" He vowed. Rukia smiled sadly and said;

"I just want to help" Rukia spoke "I once told you that I wanted to stand by your side, blade slick with Seireiteian blood. I still wish it, I wish to not be a burden but of great use" Rukia confessed "I would kill millions just to see you smile"

Ichigo cupped her face and gave a smile "Your smile is more than enough help"

Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo tighter than she ever imagined she could. Ichigo returned the hug. "Was a woman ever so blessed with such a man?" She asked. Ichigo chuckled.

"You should have met my father. The biggest fool there was but he was the greatest man I know" Ichigo spoke nostalgically. "I feel full of guilt...with each day his memory fades, the only thing I seem to remember is his face and his death" The orange-haired rebel turned serious now "The latter to be repaid soon"

Rukia had a very Yoruichi-like grin on her face "And I shall grip the knife"

Ichigo burst out into laughter, remembering his former Dominus and Domina, before his men approached him. His usual, most trusted brethren. Grimmjow, Renji, Kugo, alongside Chad, Kensei, Zaraki and now Zangetsu and his son Tensa. The father wore a thick dark-brown shoulder-pad, with a matching bracers, greaves and loincloth. Tensa wore two-shoulder-pads which the straps holding the two pieces of leather met mid-chest and formed into a horizontal strap that circled his torso. The older Zanpakuto-born wielded an odd, unique sica, the blade going straight for twelve inches before curving right for six-inches. Tensa wielded a spatha, which he used with deadly skill.

Rukia quickly threw on a white cloak, which was similar to a shawl or poncho, it was hooded. Neliel, Tatsuki and surprisingly Rangiku wearing different cloaks and coats, be it fur, cloth or leather. Ichigo looked to the rebel standing on the wall surrounding the temple who nodded and pulled a lever, which opened the wooden gate. Ichigo turned to Ikkaku and Yumichika "I will entrust the safety of the Rebels to you" He spoke "I will return hopefully with more, if not then weapons and food" He promised. "Don't let me down"

He didn't needed to even order, he already knew they wouldn't.

**000000000000**

Momo sat in her chambers, Yoruichi beside her alongside her body slaves. The young woman's hands tread softly through her short locks as she pondered the personal decision she was about to make. Yoruichi looked at her expectantly and with a frown on her face, the Prophetess had her hair down which was unusual for her, which seemed to make her rare, foreign beauty almost increase as she wore her newly purchased, less revealing orange dress. The silk dress hugged her curves as most her dresses did, albeit no cleavage was shown and she had a lighter shade of the colour tossed around her shoulders. The dark-skinned noble looked to her friend and warned "I would not do this if I were in your shoes"

Momo gulped "I-I do not wish it either...but...Y-You...It's complicated!" Momo sighed "How can I live with it, how can I live with carrying Aizen's child!" Momo demanded. Yoruichi rose an eyebrow and spoke.

"It could be Toshiro's"

"Oh, that makes it all the more better!" Momo retorted "Not only is he...well just weird when it comes to his whims and feelings, but he is also Karin's husband, haven't I caused enough pain?" Momo asked. "I-I must do it...I must get rid of the child"

Yoruichi swallowed a lump in her throat "I-It does not matter who's child it is Momo, the poor babe is a blessing to our world, a sweet innocent child that is raised with enough care...it could be what it was born, innocent" The prophetess spoke "I just but warn you, I know the decision will be right...I am sorry for my interference, it was not mine to interfere"

Momo sighed "No, it is I who should be apologizing" The woman smiled "You have made life bearable, you are the reason I still breath" Momo smiled, taking Yoruichi's hand and kissing it fondly, affectionately. "You do not deserve all the pain you endure"

Yoruichi shook her head "Oh, but I do" She smiled oddly "But that is of different concern, you pulled me from the depths of madness Momo, you are my savior" She grinned.

"I guess we both need to rely on one another to live through this life" Momo smiled. Yoruichi nodded and Momo shrugged "For the while at least "One day you will gain a husband worthy of you, one you can live the rest of your days alongside and grow old"

Yoruichi giggled "I do not wish such a thing, Kisuke was the only man I'll ever love. My life is now yours to command"

"Well then" Momo smiled "I command you to fetch yourself a cup of wine, I would not have you sober while you listen to be prattle on about my problems!" Momo grinned. As the two women laughed, a snake slithered in the shadows...

**In the training yard...**

Aizen overlooked the soldiers training, with Yuzu and Rurichiyo by his side. The Kasumioji family commanded over a large amount of mercenaries, one hundred and fifty in total. With the reinforcements in, they now had more men than they had when they entered Rukonagi. Just the mercenaries could outnumber the rebels, but not outmatch of course. As he snapped orders and commands, Gin crept up behind and spoke "Praetor, I beg a word"

Aizen turned and gave a nod with his cup of wine. "Go, speak them before I grow bored"

"I...overheard your wife speak of some dangerous and sinister things in the dining area, with the oracle. Yoruichi tried to stop her, but Momo was persistent and while I listened due to peaked interest, which I apologize for I came across her plucking a red vial from her pocket" Gin explained "One I fear you may have no knowledge of"

Aizen growled once he heard the explanation. After demanding the whereabouts of this vial, he stormed into Momo's empty bedchamber and searched the room ceiling, floor and wall for the vial. As he clawed around near her jewellery box and perfumes, he found the small vial. Made from a ceramic material, painted red with the tiniest of wooden corks plugged into it. He shook it gently, a very small yet poisonous liquid lurked within the contents, one his child would perish from.

He would not let that happen.

Speak of the devil, his child within its vessel Momo appeared on the mark. He turned almost angelically, his eyes wide from shock yet they did not seem so, tears brimming his eyes. He finally found his voice which was in the form of a smile and a compliment, as if giving a ray of sunshine before the thunderous storm. "Have the God's ever beheld such beauty?" He asked. Momo blushed falsely and gave a smile.

"You flatter" She smiled.

Aizen's eyes drifted towards her swollen belly. She was...seven or eight months now? He assumed it was eight. He looked to her and smiled "The child will be blessed if he is gifted with your charm and smile" Aizen spoke. Momo's hands drifted protectively under the fake guise of excitement to her belly.

"It will be a glorious day"

Aizen's façade changed shockingly. "One you would see...never arrive" The Praetor glared. As Momo attempted to defend herself, speaking his name Aizen hissed venomously "Do not _fucking _attempt lie! I know what is within this vial and the intent it _carries!_" He snapped, his arm throwing the vial as hard as he could against the wall to the right, the small ceramic vial smashing on impact as Momo flinched. Aizen looked to his wife, his estranged wife. "Why?"

Momo looked, without a blink she admitted "You are not worthy of an heir. You do not deserve one, nor are you worthy or deserving of me" Momo spoke. "I have made some mistakes. Spreading a nasty tale here, fucking a husband there and just being downright bad" Momo spoke "But you...you are the worst. A slave speaks a name and you kill him or her, you betray everyone that comes close to you" She frowned "Why would a man such as this deserve a sweet innocent child?"

"Momo-"

"He may be a killer, a rebel and a thief, but Ichigo is a smart man" Momo continued "He told me that you did not love me and he was right. He killed his own child within Yoruichi's belly merely because he would not see it be born in a world under her care...I wish to do the same"

Aizen choked "I will hold my child in my arms" He spoke "I will have an heir and he will be the very image of myself. I will hunt with him, I will train him with sword and shield, soon he will become a Praetor and someday Consul and I will cry with tears of joy on the day when he does so" Aizen imagined "I will not let you tear such a thing from me! I will not tear the one thing I desire from my arms!"

Momo was still. Did Sosuke want the child this much?! She may have put a brave face on, but her fingers were shaking furiously and her stomach had butterflies crashing into once another they flew so fast. Suddenly, her fear got the better of her "V-Very well..."

Aizen glared at her retreating form as he silently sighed in relief.

**000000000000**

Ichigo had hit the jackpot.

He had decided to move west, far west and through the tattered streets of the Sokyoku and down the curved streets which led to a small seaside, a beach in fact. Upon the beach was a market, for all things. There was weapons such as swords, axes, hammers, spears, bows and maces. There was fresh meat, fruit, water and vegetables and of course there was slaves from foreign wars in the land of Quincy, where Uryu's family descended from. The land of Quincy was far, far to the east. It was east to the largest river in the world in fact, the fighters were fierce, intelligent and loyal to a leader they deemed worthy. Ichigo thought he was rather worthy in fact!

There was around fifty slaves in total, forced to fight one another in a brutal match that seemed something similar to the pits that the young orange-haired leader was forced to endure at a young-age at sixteen. The twenty-two year old rebel stood atop of a large hill, worthy enough to be small mountain and overlooked the market. There was around thirty to fifty soldiers patrolling the area with ten guarding it. Ichigo was lucky enough to arrive near midday, so that guards may swap shifts more lunch.

That will be when he strikes.

The men and women rebels observed the market, many nobles surrounded the place. Ichigo spotted a Legatus in fact. He turned to his men and smirked, he now had his target. He looked at the sun, it was nearing midday. The rebels hid their weapons behind their cloaks and placed their hoods up and moved down the mountain pass, scurrying through the tall grass or dirt. Rukia spotted a small rabbit and forced the group to stop, so that she could rip multiple tall pieces of grass from its roots and feed it to the small, delicate animal. The rebel leader gripped her wrist and forced her away, how could such a boyish, wild woman like Rukia be such...be such a girl?!

As they finally reached the ground, they hid in plain sight. Their hoods were placed up and the nobles were to busy giggling and the civilians were too busy spending. As the guards moved, Ichigo quickened his pace towards the Legatus who stood on a large platform over-watching the battles. He saw the place, it was more a small stadium than a pit. It was like a box, that could house around ninety spectators rather than the old arena's hundreds, maybe even thousands. It was like a cube, but with no roof. It had four walls, three of them being stands and the fourth being a small pulvanis, a wooden platform with a roof that held the newest magistrate, a Legatus and two slave traders.

Only thirty to forty warriors were left. Probably a rough estimate of around thirty-four Ichigo had guessed. He entered the arena, taking a seat alongside three other hooded men. Grimmjow, Renji and Kugo, who's blades hid behind their cloak or at their hips. As the little fights moved on, the slaves wearing their brown tattered loincloths alongside cloth bracers and shoes, Ichigo scooted closer to the pulvanis as the battle continued. Ichigo spotted a few of the slaves, one had a very odd looking hairstyle that Kensei would approve of, the head being shaved with the remainder of hair in the middle being hiked up into a large plumed crest like style. Another was a bearded man with a smirk, he seemed to like fighting! A boon to their cause. More was there, a smug looking man with another odd hairstyle, one side braided while the other normal. Another had hair that was slicked back, probably from the use of foreign styling oil or a mixture between sugar and water perhaps?

The four ex-gladiators slipped underneath the pulvanis, curtains covering the empty sides, the wood rotting long ago. They climbed up the fifteen feet beams that held it upright and shimmied far behind the pulvanis, lifting themselves up and behind the four nobles. As the bearded man throw one of his enemies to the floor and held a blade to his neck, he looked to the stand and the Legatus chuckled and stood, raising a thumbed hand, the largest finger plummeted and the answer was given.

As the bearded Quincy-born was about to thrust the blade down into his enemies shoulder, Ichigo had already impaled the Legatus from behind and kicked his corpse into the middle of the arena, his blood soaking and dying the sands a red color. The civilians screamed and the Quincy warriors rose their eyebrows as three other bodies followed the Legatus'

"I would see you unshackled from bondage!" Ichigo roared to the slaves as he tossed the keys to their freedom in the centre of the small arena. It couldn't have been bigger than ten or fifteen metres at each side, it was very small and poorly made. As the fought and bickered over who was released first, a guard charged at Ichigo and was quickly sent into the world of unconsciousness as the Legatus' helmet crashed into his jaw, sending him to the floor.

Guards quickly entered the arena but were greeted with the cries and roars of many freed slaves now rebelling against the oppression. As they roared free of the arena, be it through the gates or over the walls it did not matter. Nobles gasped as they broke free and Ichigo tore his hood down and smirked.

"I-Ichigo?!"

"It's him! It's Ichigo, the leader of the rebellion!"

"Quick! Run!"

"Flee!"

The nobles did many things, some fled and some attempted to fight but in the end it was futile. Any noble who came across their path was killed, due to the fact that the more nobles that died then the more the Senate would focus on mourning their deaths than chasing after him. Many guards appeared, Ichigo ran down the beach and slid across the wet sand, sliding underneath and strike and shoving his gladius into a guards thigh and tearing it out, the guard flipping over onto his back. Grimmjow quickly charged, pressing his foot onto a guards knee and leaping, using the knee as a spring as he shot his next foot up and crashed it against the soldiers chin. Renji stopped a soldiers wrist before smashing his fist into his jaw and slashing his throat. Kugo brought his large sword forward, slashing the guards chest and then his back as the legionnaire fell forward to regain position.

As the women quickly grabbed all the things they could carry, tossing cloaks, weapons and armor to the new members. Ichigo ran, a centurion charged at him and the rebel leader leapt into the air, hoisting his form side ways as he pressed his legs against the soldiers throat and chest, wrapping his arms around his left and pulling him down, snapping his arm as he shot his hips up. Ichigo roared as he thrusted his gladius up, the blade piercing a guard attempting to finish the battle early. The rebel stood and stopped an attacking guard, gripping his wrist and tearing it off, with the gladius being his tool.

Back with the women, Rangiku quickly gripped a nearby sword with two hands and brought the tip across an attackers chest twice before slamming it down onto his chest four times, not being experienced in battle. Rukia quickly found a spear, perfect for throwing and observed for an enemy. Ichigo skimmed to the left as he spear prodded for his heart, the leader gripping the weapon and pushing the wielder off, thrusting it down onto his heart before leaping and rolling, blocking two strikes before with each weapon before shoving his sword into the gut and tearing it upwards, almost hurling as he saw an organ follow the blood on its way out. Ichigo knew the battle was nearing its end, as he shoved his sword into a gut and lifted, slamming the body down, he ran and shoved himself into another Legatus who had recently arrived, choking him as his weapons were no-where to be found. As the Legatus died, a centurion tried to attack Ichigo from the side and would have succeeded had Rukia not thrown the spear, the tip grazing Ichigo's nose and crashing into the man, Ichigo turned to look and Rukia, his eyes widened. Rukia merely gave a nervous grin as she caught the small slit on his nose.

As the market was set to fire, all the food, coin, weapons and armor taken, the rebels old and new fled from sight as the the smoke erupted into the air. The rebels fled into the mountains as the citizens and nobles shrieked and screamed, slipping away during the confusion. As they ran into the forest then into the mountains, trekking through the dust and the wind, Aizen and Toshiro cursed at the same time as they arrived on the scene.

"Once again the fucking slave makes fool of us!" Aizen raged "We never known or where he will strike! His small numbers make him easy to hide and strike, it's ridiculous!"

Toshiro placed a hand on his hip "We cannot tread softly any more" The white-haired man declared "We must end him once and for all, find it where he stays and annihilate him, if we do not...more will die" The Praetor spat. They both looked and one another "We cannot bicker and hold past rivalries to heart when lives are at stake, we must stand as one" Toshiro advised, putting his hand out as if asking for his assistance. Aizen seemed reluctant, but did so and shook his hand. "We will find Ichigo and end this by the weeks end"

"Agreed"

**000000000000**

The rebels returned to the encampment ecstatic with their new members. Ichigo had added it all together in his head and was over the moon with the results. The rebels now had a force of over one-hundred men! With proper training and discipline, these one-hundred would become a force to rival thousands.

The Quincy-men were very...rebellious, yes Ichigo knew how that sounded. They didn't listen much and often did what they wanted, getting on Ichigo's nerves and Rukia's even more. She often chastised him, ordering him to 'Take control' but the orange-haired man was lenient and often let them get away with some mishaps. Such as leaving to hunt without word of it to him or attacking a wagon on the road without permission. Rukia snapped at them, forcing the warriors to roll their eyes and give a scoff, especially Bambietta the female-leader of the group, someone Rukia was eyeing up angrily.

Quickly ordering the men to training, giving them pieces of leather or cloth armor he decided to partake in the training as well as Rukia did. Zaraki trained the ones who needed the most help while Chad and the other veterans or champions trained the middle ones, while the best warriors like Zangetsu and Tensa, as well as the female gladiators and zealots trained amongst themselves. Ichigo quickly disregarded any thoughts of celebration and immediately turned to war. The Seireiteian's were nothing if not predictable, from the boasting her heard from Urahara, the battles he aided with his father and the experience he had so far, they would most likely stop toying around sometime around now and the end of the month and attack immediately, they would advance their troops in tight formation, attempting to over power.

It was the Seireiteian way.

We would show them ours.

As he stood at the bottom of the temple steps, a few metres away from the first one, two new warriors charged down and attempted to attack, very recklessly. The woman, a small and petite girl with black hair and a little cocky smirk charged and was quickly overpowered by the rebellion's commander, simply side stepping and throwing her into the ground. Grimmjow, who stood beside him decided to be his usual self and attempt to show off, ducking and throwing the man over his shoulder. Ichigo turned to the two and demanded.

"You attack too recklessly and you attempt to haste victory by cleaving towards my neck" Ichigo sighed "There are easier positions in which death is dealt at a much, much quicker pace" The leader instructed, pointing to his heart. "Names?"

"Bambietta" The girl spoke.

"Ebern" The man finished, he was the red-haired man with slicked back hair.

Ichigo nodded "Do not be so reckless, a fools game that I also partook upon" He chuckled "See yourselves to water, then come at us again once it is your turn" Ichigo instructed. He looked up and saw a whole line of duo's ready to attack the two champions. Ichigo smirked and bellowed "Next!"

As the training continued, the day grew longer and the rebels more tired. The blue sky turned dark and the sun replaced itself with the moon. Ichigo ducked under a blade for what he wagered was the millionth time before lifting and slamming the rebel on the floor, the sand. Luders the man called himself, an odd man who seemed to rival himself with Ebern, another odd character. Quincy folk were odd, in style and characteristics. The good thing was that they were all excellent bowmen, as well as intelligent and strong, which was exactly what they needed. Ichigo had sent twenty-five rebels into the forests area, setting and checking all the traps that would aid them in the future, if the Seireiteian's attacked. Things like fifteen-foot ditches, with some sharp wooden spears poked into the ground so the enemy won't exactly survive the landing. Half cut trees, easy to push down upon the legionnaire's, up the nearby mountains pass was a large gap between the small wall that had been build at the soft circular peak the rebels had prepared. At the edge of the gap was large boulders to push upon the enemy if they were forced to retreat, as well as more to roll down the pathway. Other things such as weapons at hidden places for unexpected ambushes, when the enemy was distracted.

In the trees were small perches that rebel archers could lurk, Rukia loved it. There was also a small ladder to the temples roof where archers would also be stationed. Ichigo wasn't taking any risks, he and his men would survive. How? Determination, fuelled by anger, cause and vengeance. His one-hundred slaves; His one hundred men, women and children would defeat any legion Seireitei threw at them, because they could, they had the skill and will to do so. If not, then they would at least have a glorious fucking death couldn't they?

Ichigo scoffed, that was his defence? 'If we don't win, our death shall be glorious' That couldn't be his excuse! He had no excuse now, everyone in this rebellion would be crucified if they were caught. Failure was not an option, victory was the only way if he wanted these people to survive. His distress risen, there had been four other slave uprisings before him, long ago, having far more men than him. The first one, sixty-seven years ago, they had sixty-four thousand men, all slaughtered. The second, seventy, the same. The third and fourth both had numbers ranging from ten-to-twenty, the fourth being led by Azashiro. The only reason the Dimachaerus survived was because he survived his execution.

Would he be so lucky?

Shaking off the thoughts, he ducked under a fist and gripped it, tossing the unlucky attacker to the floor as he roared with fury. As the rebel fell, Ichigo sighed as his tense mindset took over "You need to cease this foolish reckless fighting style!" He bellowed "I had it, guess what came?!" He asked, he pointed to his scars, the ones Yammy had bestowed him. "Even I am inferior to recklessness" He growled. Sighing, he nodded slowly "But despite such a thing, you all trained well and hard. Have a drink, a bite to eat and enjoy the remainder of the night, I'm proud of you all" He smiled. "Go, enjoy yourselves"

The rebels eagerly and enthusiastically began their party, Kirge quickly warning them off over drinking before engaging in the act itself. The rebels were quickly intoxicated under the effects of the wine, but unknown to them all hell was about to break loose.

**000000000000**

Yuzu stared at the sleeping Aizen, straddling him with knife in hand. A simple push, that was all it was, a simple slash of the throat or thrust of the blade. She placed it gently at his throat...it was do-able, she could have her revenge! She tried and she tried, a simple push, a light graze...but it wouldn't work, nothing would work. What was it that so stopped her?

Affection? Most likely not! She gave him a chance when he was a charming man who did as he was told, who abode the laws of the Republic. But that was a false image, she realized what he had done. Not only had he lied to her, killing her father at his own hands, but he sold her brother into slavery, done horrible things to him and was responsible for both her parents death. She held no love for him now, no romantic touch in her body had a small speck of desire for him.

What was it?

Selflessness perhaps? Not that she wanted top spare Aizen, oh gods no that was not the case. Maybe...she wanted to let Ichigo do it? The orange-haired brother of hers deserved it the most, he branded himself enemy of Seireitei just for this revenge, as well as the freedom of this 'Rukia' woman and many others. Mother died in his arms, he fought for her freedom. He watched Father die at Aizen's hands, defeated by the Seireiteian's as they began their conquest of Karakura, while she did nothing but hide. Biting her lip, she tore the knife away from his throat...Aizen was Ichigo's to kill, not hers. Slowly, Aizen's eyes were about to open and she flicked the knife away hastily. He smirked "You have been too long absent from me dear Yuzu and this is how you greet me?"

Yuzu's heart pounded, did he see the knife?! Was he about to kill her?!

"Gratitude" Aizen smiled "I have been dreaming of your thighs for too long" Thankfully Aizen was sometimes a promiscuous idiot, as she felt him flip her over, she shut her eyes tightly, allowing him to do his thing. As he finished, after a fake orgasm she had done for the first time which was harder than she thought, he rolled off her and chuckled. "That was quicker than you usually do" He frowned "Not that I complain"

Yuzu gave a fake smile "You were quite good that time I admit...been practising have you?" She joked. Aizen gave a small chuckle and shrugged modestly, which caused a risen eyebrow on Yuzu's face. Modest Aizen? Pfft...who would have seen the day!

In the bottom floor, Momo gulped after hearing the events. Yoruichi's hand shot over hers and she comforted "Give them no more thought!" She urged "One day you will find someone worthy of you"

"Men are nothing but killers and liars!" Momo growled

"But even killers and liars can have a heart" Yoruichi spoke, Urahara's image reflecting in her memory. He was a liar _and _a killer, but she loved him more than words could comprehend and he loved her, she knew it. She missed him so...

"Then I pray he at least speaks with softer tones" Momo sighed "I'm sick of being screamed at..."

"You do not deserve it so" Yoruichi smiled "You have changed Momo...you're good now" The dark-skinned woman grinned "Just think to the future, the bright future ahead of us"

"But my child will never be in my arms" Momo wept "Sosuke is adamant on raising him..."

"Trust me Momo" Yoruichi spoke "Aizen will never, _ever _touch his child. I promise you this on the grave and legacy of my husband and his family. I swear it on the past soul of my deceased child" She swore. Momo hugged her and tears slowly fell from her tightly shut eyes. Yoruichi soothed her calmly and Yoruichi added in just one more time.

"He will _never _touch your child"

**A while later...**

Yuzu looked at her reflection in the small pool in the middle of the villa. She felt disgusted after the things she had done with...that man. How she was so easily manipulated and persuaded to do all those things. She despised it, she wanted revenge. On everybody, everyone. Momo, for being herself and just causing trouble no matter how much she had changed, Toshiro for cheating, Yoruichi for what she did to Ichigo, Aizen for everything he had done. She wanted to go with Ichigo and rebel, ha! Imagine that, if Orihime could do it, why couldn't she? She could be fierce! She once...punched a girl for insulting Karin...I suppose that was bad enough.

Meh, Orihime hasn't done much worse, except for killing the Magistrate.

She remembered where she was left by Ichigo, maybe if she retraced her steps and followed her memory...

**000000000000**

The rebel camp was in lifting spirits as the rebels cheered as the wine fell down their throats like water through a breaking dam. The intoxicated rebels grinned at their sober leader as he leaned against a pillar overlooking them, not daring to get drunk otherwise he'd made a fool of himself. Tatsuki was arguing with the new additions to the armies forcing the stressful leader to growl lowly. In the middle of the temple were the rebels partaking in contest, Ebern and Luders wrestling as they fought over who would be victor. A large, tall man with dark-skin and rough facial hair named Driscoll and another, another dark-skinned man with braided hair and rather sharp teeth name Jerome were also partaking in contest. Tatsuki argued with a rather handsome Quincy nicknamed Buzzbee by the men, he had rather unkempt spiky hair alongside a small scar on his lip. A blonde haired effeminate man stood as well, his arms folded in interest beside the quincy who had the odd Mohawk hair-style.

Renji laughed, he liked these guys as did Grimmjow and Kugo. They were very similar, in boisterous nature and fighting. Renji wagered that Ichigo would have loved them if he wasn't the rebellion's commander. Renji chuckled "These people lift our spirits" He clapped, applauding the victor. Grimmjow turned to Orihime and the scowling Tatsuki.

"Not all are amused"

Tatsuki pulled out a knife and began carving a spear from the large wooden piece she had in front of her. She turned to Orihime and snarled "Perhaps they'll kill each other and give reason for proper celebration"

"You are impossible" Orihime chastised

"Something you've always known" Tatsuki retorted

"And chose to ignore...it's better to see the woman beneath her faults" Orihime smiled. Tatsuki shut up for Orihime's sake, but scowled as she saw a drunken Driscoll appear singing happily with two women at each arm. He sung with a drunken slur and in the foreign language that was unique to the country of Quincy. He approached Zaraki and grinned "Sing with me my brother, share my women!"

A few yards away Ichigo leant against a wall with Rukia beside him. She had returned to her old attire, except a tad longer. She chuckled at his frown as he muttered lowly like a saddened school boy "They are a boisterous people" He frowned, his face matching a boyish sadness. Rukia couldn't help but chuckle at his expression.

"Calm yourself, you will fix this, you always do" She spoke, pecking his nose "Sometimes wine and song are needed to forge stronger bond" Rukia advised. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Now is not the time for such things"

"When is it ever?" Rukia asked

Ichigo smiled "I suppose you're right, you usually are"

"Only in important things"

He let out a laugh "I will try and wrest a drink from Driscoll and in the act" He spoke, smirking at the uncomfortable Zaraki who was being groped by two topless women "Aid Zaraki in escape!"

A strong bash was heard on the gate and the rebels flinched before gripping their weapons. Ichigo clawed to the left and tightened his hold upon his sword as he approached the gate and nodded for the gate-guard rebel to open it. As the gate slowly opened, Ichigo's eyes widened slowly as he saw two figures.

A man and a woman.

Yuzu and Azashiro!

Ichigo gasped and demanded "Yuzu?! What're you doing here?!"

Azashiro scowled at being ignored but quickly, Grimmjow gripped him by his scruff "How dare you show your face here after what you done?!" The teal-haired man growled. Azashiro scowled and snapped to the rebel leader.

"I found her wandering out the gates and I took her here!" Azashiro snapped "As a matter of fact...I am abandoning my pride and arrogance in order to join with you...if you'll have me" He spoke.

Ichigo looked at him distrustfully "Very well, since you brought her here safely" He spoke. Ichigo turned to Yuzu "Why are you here?! And why are people finding our encampment so easily?!"

Yuzu giggled nervously "I-...I"

"Spit it out" A rebel snapped.

"I-I wish to join you"

Ichigo looked at her for at least twenty seconds. The rebels stared at Ichigo expectantly, awaiting his answer. Suddenly, a chuckle popped from Ichigo's lip, which formed into a laugh before evolving into a full on happy guffaw. Yuzu blushed as well as gasped as Ichigo picked her up and twirled her around as if she was still a child. "Come on in!" He welcomed, Yuzu couldn't believe how happy he was! She barely contained her own grin "If any women offer you clothes, don't accept them" he joked, eyeing up Halibel and the gladiatrices. Ichigo quickly dragged the girl up to Rukia "This is Rukia!"

This was Rukia?

Yuzu...had expected a tall, blond woman with curves and breasts matching the Goddess of Beauty herself. With a flowing dress with matched her style perfectly, someone like Orihime. But Rukia was short, with short hair and a boyish grin with...well Rukia had a beautiful figure, her legs looked smooth and her chest was modest. Her toned stomach wasn't to bad as well, but from they way Ichigo described her she expected a Goddess. Rukia scratched the back of her hair nervously and waved "Hello" Rukia greeted. "I've heard much about you..."

Yuzu smiled, she grinned in fact "Hello!" Yuzu grinned, taking a seat beside Rukia she spoke "So...How did you and my brother meet?"

…

This definitely would be awkward...

**000000000000**

Rukia spoke with Yuzu most of the night, quickly becoming fast friend with her love's sister. The sisterly bond had already been struck as Yuzu was now styling Rukia's hair into her old style which she had back in the Ludus, her hair now long enough to do such a thing. Rukia had spoke that she wished to grow her hair out, down to her mid-back which Ichigo supported. The thing Rukia loved about Yuzu was her hair, the color of it.

She had always said, well _thought _of having three kids with Ichigo. The first child and eldest would be a boy, with Ichigo's eyes and hairstyle when he was a mercenary, long and flowing. (She had wanted Ichigo to be as unique as possible) He would be the very same as his father, noble and just but with a small temper and protective of his friends. Although he would inherit his grandfather Isshin's idiocy, much to his fathers chagrin.

The second would of course be a daughter, with long hair that would be similar to her own hair, except maybe waist length, covering an eye maybe? The daughter would be a girl in gender, but a boy in attitude. A little scrawny thing that would evolve into a beautiful woman one day, as a child having dirt on her face as well as being Ichigo's little blue eye. She would also be nurturing towards any lucky man who she held in her arms. Like Karin and Masaki mixed?

The third...was always a tough one. There wasn't enough hair colors! But there was now, it would be a boy with Yuzu's color and perhaps like Chad's perhaps? He wouldn't be as much a warrior as his brother, but smart and intellectual, the genius of the family. He would become a tactician, a general of some sort. A kind man by nature, he would be similar to Yuzu.

She had kept these thoughts to herself, Ichigo didn't need children now even though she knew how often he wished it. Shaking the thoughts off, thinking towards a more bloody, depressing future she sighed. "I am in the darkness now...but there will be a light somewhere"

As the rebels continued celebrating, Orihime wandered into the temple and approached a small table, filling her wooden cup with water. She heard footsteps approach behind her and she turned, it was Driscoll grinning. "Water is not a suitable drink for such a night!" He laughed, Orihime chuckled nervously and Driscoll frowned "We share this wine!"

Orihime chuckled slowly "I must return to Tatsuki..she awaits"

Driscoll frowned "I see her eyes, she does not like me"

Orihime smiled "Give her time"

Orihime tried to walk past Driscoll, but her sent out an arm, blocking her path. Orihime looked up frighteningly and he growled. "You tell her I hate them eyes...your eyes are better" He smirked, pushing Orihime back onto the table. Driscoll grabbed Orihime's shoulders and twisted her body so that her back was facing him, he chest over the table before giving a glance behind him, no-one was watching. He grinned, but it was short-lived as Orihime drove a small knife into his thigh.

Driscoll cried out before slamming the back of his hand across Orihime's face, a large slapping sound echoing throughout the temple, but the noise of the celebration overbore it. He pulled out the blade and snarled "I'll slice your face up bad!"

As he was about to cut the auburn-haired girl, Renji quickly pounced on the large man's back and yelled "Stop this!" Renji roared. Driscoll struggled to get him off, the large quincy throwing him across the temple and out into the temple staircase. As Driscoll straddled Renji, delivering a blow to his jaw, Tatsuki watched in amusement as she nibbled a piece of meet. The dark-haired girl rooted for Renji to win, deciding not to get involved.

That was before Orihime appeared and pointed to Driscoll of course, Tatsuki catching sight of the bloodied lip of her best friend. Tatsuki's eyes met Driscoll's back and she roared _"DRISCOLL!" _Tatsuki screeched, delivering a jaw-shattering punch to Driscoll, the man rolling off Renji and onto his back. Tatsuki shot her hands to his throat, her thumbs pressing against his neck fatally. As Driscoll choked, Ebern snarled and charged, pushing Tatsuki off of the man, defending his friend.

Suddenly, a whole riot started within the rebel encampment.

Yumichika hissed and charged, rebels fighting the men from the land of quincy excluding Kirge who simply ran around spouting religious nonsense. Each of them defending their ally, friend, brother, sister or whatever they called each other. Rukia quickly intercepted Bambietta, her new rival and blocked to strikes before feeling the girls fist crash against her nose. Rukia snarled and shoved Bambietta to the floor, crashing her elbow across the girls jaw before headbutting her in a very Ichigo-like manner. Ikkaku lifted and slammed Luders to the floor with a roar, grinning as Rukia quickly brought Bambietta to the floor once more as she slid across the sand, wrapping her legs around the petite Quincy and pulling her to the floor before delivering a rhythm of punches to the girl. Rukia heard Ichigo's voice bellowing throughout the encampment as he and Zaraki walked out of the temple.

"_Calm yourselves!"_ Ichigo demanded. Buzzbee tried to attack, but Ichigo blocked his fist and delivered a crushing head-butt before tossing him aside forcing Rukia to grind proudly. Zaraki quickly defeated three of them easily; Jerome, Loyd and Berenice were quickly knocked unconscious by the large man. Luders was about to charge at him, but Ichigo leapt all the way down the temples steps and delivered a crushing punch across the man's jaw, sending him to his dreams. A quincy, named As Nodt quickly approached with a large piece of wood, ready to slam it against Ichigo who merely twisted and blocked it with his elbow before gripping As Nodt and tossing him through the campfire, burning him all but fatally. Bambietta went to punch Rukia, but the latter grabbed her wrist before it delivered and brought it downwards before crashing her fist across the formers. Rukia was getting stronger, she could feel it.

Driscoll crept to a nearby sword like a spider, but Renji shoved him aside and delivered a crushing elbow to his nose, breaking it. The large man threw Renji away quickly, gasping as he saw Ichigo throw As Nodt through the fire a second time, a fury in his eyes rivalling a wild, blood-lusted beasts. Ichigo was furious now, he was pissed. He didn't need this, he fucking didn't! He had Aizen and Toshiro alongside five-thousand men and a hundred and fifty mercenaries at his north side, he had his sisters problems on his west, with his future enemies on his south as well as his emotional stress and his east, now he had an internal rebellion of his own?!

As Driscoll grabbed a gladius, ready to cut down a dazed Renji, Rukia screamed "Ichigo!" She warned. Ichigo quickly unsheathed his gladius and met the sword halfway through it's slash. Ichigo blocked another before ducking and slicing Driscoll's inner thigh. As he grunted, Ichigo brought the edge of his gladius up through Driscoll's chin giving the camp an unexpected result...

The rebels eyes widened at the sight, as did the quincies so much that the entire encampment ceased their fighting just to stare. Even Ichigo who had seen very bloody things had to do a double-take. As the gladius' edge drive up Driscoll's chin, the blade penetrated the whole face and came sweeping out his scalp, basically cutting the man's face off! Ichigo almost hurled as he saw the man's bloody brains drip from his half-head as he fell to the floor before the leader roared out in anger _"ENOUGH!" _Ichigo screamed. "Is this what you all are?!" He asked the rebels, pointing to Driscoll's corpse "Animals demanding slaughter? I gift you with freedom and you repay me with blood and dishonor! I will cease my leniency to you from this day on! If you cannot stand among us as trusted brother and sister, if you cannot follow _my _orders, take leave now...or join Driscoll in death!" Ichigo warned.

The rebels were silent and suddenly, grimmjow stood "I am with Ichigo...and I call no man my kin who does not do so!" Grimmjow bellowed. Kugo and Ichigo's usual men agreed. Ebern looked at Ichigo oddly, mysteriously. The two eyes glared at one another and suddenly, Ebern picked up a sword and a shield, Ichigo gripped his sword tighter, but Ebern proved his theory wrong.

"The man who killed Driscoll..." Ebern began "Is a great warrior! I'll follow him!" He bellowed. Slowly, he started to tap his shield with his sword. Eventually a slight rhythm began within the encampment. People pounded their chests with their fists, a sword and another weapon or simply two sticks, whatever could add onto the war-drum like sound. Each man and woman, excluding Ichigo was creating a pounding noise. Rukia had two swords, Grimmjow had his sica and shield while Renji and Ginjo slammed their fists against their chests. Riruka tapped the ground with her spear and Jackie slammed her mace against the wall.

Ichigo smirked "That's more like it"

Finally some fucking loyalty.

**000000000000**

**There we go!**

**Kirge is being an idiot, he like a reviewer said was partly inspired by a man from 'Life of Brian' which is a Monty Python spoof, which also includes Romans so check it out, pretty funny. **

**Ichigo has got an army of 100 now, that's...ok? It's not much on 500,000 Seireitei legionnaire's but they'll grow! I have the next 10-15 chapters planned out, which includes a pretty big thing in one of them, something we'll all love! Well actually two or three things you'll certainly love!**

**I loved the bit with Ichigo and Zaraki just walking out like "Calm your shit dudes" before just beating all sorts, sorting out their men you know? Zaraki'll be huge later on, as will Chad, Kugo, Renji, Grimmow, Rukia and of course Ichigo.**

**Azashiro most likely just found Yuzu and did what Stark did, decided to join. I'll elaborate that in the next chapter, he'll be mid-importance. Although Rukia's got herself a nice little crew hasn't she? Rukia with Tatsuki, Bambietta and Nel will be an awesome team.**

**I'll so you all sooner or later, next chapter will be the last calm moment the rebels will have for a while.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey people!**

**Next chapter is going to be insane, but hopefully this will be okay in comparison. It'll be...I dunno how long in fact. I'm rooting for over ten pages since there isn't much more that needs to be done, in fact the only reason chapter fifteen isn't happening on chapter fourteen is because my OCD is cracking up and it has to be a multiple of 5! Besides, 15 is Ichigo's favorite number so why not? **

**Thanks to those that reviewed the latest chapter, got a few reviews on the previous story...I dunno cursing me for doing that to Senna? Yeah she got it pretty bad, but I had to sort of suffocate Ichigo with problems at the time so he could just snap and do all the shit he did. So hopefully your fine with it, sorry for all that.**

**I've got some interesting things planned for this chapter. Aizen and Toshiro finally team up, Gin being an evil genius as well as his usual douche self. Azashiro and Ichigo making amends and Yuzu being Yuzu with some more stuff that I'll think of. Also, some Rurichiyo scenes too. Her family in the anime had all those assassins, so I had her in this have a bunch of mercenaries which he gained after killing Shu and seducing poor Rurichiyo to hand them over! He's a bastard isn't he? He'll have more scenes soon enough, next chapter will be pretty awesome for him I suppose. More Yoruichi bits too, sadly her situation with Gin doesn't seem to be getting any better.**

**Ej mentioned legionnaires and he was correct/half-correct. Yeah, not all soldiers will be from Seireitei, but they will be loyal. The Seireitei Republic is cruel, but powerful and some men are inspired by that so they join by their own free will. The army is not compulsory so anyone who joins takes a sworn oath and is loyal, but civilians from Jigoku and Karakura/Naruki won't be, as you said so some folk may support them while others oppose, depending on their views. Ichigo and the rebellion aren't exactly saints, the attack on the arena would be similar to attacking a football/soccer stadium during the match and destroying it, so yeah. Although some soldiers could get screwed over and join, you're right there and Ichigo will sooner or later have a large army of thousands if he's lucky, so that'll be a mixture of slaves and rebellious civilians/soldiers so good eye!**

**Glad some people like a prequel idea, I'm actually excited most about Kaein Shiba and how he'll play out. He'll be like Ichigo (When he was a cocky champion), Byakuya and Urahara combined, a wild card! He'll be like Commodus (Without the incest and cowardice) and Julius Caesar too! It'll really show the Republic's strength and affairs, soap opera stuff here. Any ways, I've spoke too much so let's go!**

**0000000000000000**

In the rebel encampment, they all slept soundly in the temple or on soft patches on the sand. Rukia sat down as she supped a small cup of water as silence enveloped the small area. Ichigo and some men went out for meat and water as the rebels rested and Rukia felt a little lonely in her bed, they usually were cuddled up warmly beneath the thick fur blanket with their arms and legs entwined, with Ichigo usually resting his head on her chest or her with his shoulder. Rukia sighed and turned around, walking into their bedroom and hopping in, pulling the warm fur over her shoulder and shutting her eyes. The bed still felt less comfortable and empty as it had been and she stood up and exited again, trying to do something to occupy her time while Ichigo was absent.

Unfortunately for the rebels, three figures crept outside the walls. Each wearing legionnaire armour, the leather chest cuirass or chain-mail hauberk slightly rattling. Keigo stood in front of a tree, facing with wooden trunk as he stood, urinating. The brown-haired fool grinned in delight as he released his waist, but quickly grunting as his forehead was slammed against the large, thick tree knocking the poor man unconscious. On top of the wall, surrounding the temples perimeter was Ebern and Luders, two men who weren't exactly best buddies. Ebern growled to the disrespectful Luders, who was attempting to sleep as he hugged his knees with a fur pelt covering his shoulders. The two men were quickly dragged from their walls, landing roughly before being incapacitated. The three soldiers climbed up the wall, somehow finding a way as the silently dropped onto the wooden stand that helped boost the rebels onto the wall, before silently hopping of it as well. As the three soldiers crept, Rukia looked to her left before gasping out, alerting the whole encampment.

"Soldiers!"

The rebels quickly retaliated, attacking the three soldiers who blocked each punch or stone thrown at them until the rebel got their weapons of course. Rukia charged with her sword, swinging it but her wrist was caught mid-swing before the soldier tossed her aside and engaged Renji in fighting, his elbow crashing against the rebels jaw. Another soldier quickly grabbed Yumichika by the throat and crashed his head against the effeminate males before kicking his lover away. The third soldier blocked Zaraki's sword before leaping back and crashing his fist against the giants jaw. Quickly, Bambietta charged with a flaming piece of wood ready to toss it at the solider, who cried "Enough!"

She did not relent and the soldier snapped "Enough!" Once more, as she approached again the soldier growled and tore of his helmet "For fuck sake, enough!" He roared, it was Ichigo. The other two took of their helmets, it was Grimmjow and Kugo. A rebel growled and roared.

"This was a fucking test?!"

Ichigo snapped back "If it had not been, many of you would have gone to the afterlife!" Ichigo threatened "Your cooperation skills are poor, your reactions are poor and you are too slow!" He growled in frustration "You must work harder!"

Zaraki approached "We will not be so easily caught again" He vowed.

Ichigo nodded "I would see words formed into action" Ichigo said "All of you awake and have meal, the day ahead of us will be long" He advised. Ichigo was not lying about that part, as the day continued tensions rose again and again. Around six hours later, on the steps was most of the main rebels arguing and sniping and sneering. The rebellion commander growled as bickering had already began within the encampment. Ebern snapped at Luders and snarled;

"I would have faired better if it were not for Luders and his obsession with the pursuit of dreams!" Ebern snarled. Ichigo turned to Luders who was glaring at the red-haired Quincy, who had his eyes fixated on Ichigo as if asking for his view. If Ichigo agreed with you, your point was pretty much validated. Ichigo turned to Luders and asked;

"You fell into a slumber?" The orange-haired leader questioned.

"And you blame Ebern you lazy shit!" Bambietta sneered.

Rukia scoffed and glared at Bambietta "Turn effort from defending your boy and look upon your _own _failings!" The commanders woman snapped. Bambietta glared at Rukia and sneered.

"Well then let us relive them and see different fucking result!" Bambietta threatened as she was about to attack Rukia. Ichigo quickly pushed Rukia back with his arm, separating the two but not easing the tensions one but. Ichigo sighed and snapped out quickly.

"Seireitei will come!" He bellowed. Bambietta gave one last growl before moving away "And if they find us divided, we will fall before them, our necks yet once more beneath their heel!" He bellowed. Rukia turned to him;

"Words of meaning" She said.

"She speaks the truth!" A rebel bellowed.

"What would you have us do?" Zangetsu asked Ichigo. The orange-haired man sighed, no twenty-two year old man should have do deal with this whole mess. A rebel, Hozukimaru scoffed.

"You should get your head fucking bashed" The hairy rebel sneered. Kugo chuckled and gave a scoff before telling the haired man his thoughts.

"Bold words from someone who tumbled so quickly" Kugo smirked.

"I was absent spear!" Hozukimaru defended. The rebels began to growl and bellow again and again, complaining about every single little thing causing Ichigo to dig his nails so hard into his palms they drew blood, his stress was rising painfully and annoyingly.

"Why does he have a sword and not I?!" Ebern demanded

Ichigo growled as another rebel growled "We can't fight the legions with fucking sticks and stones!"

"Then I will teach you the bow" Rukia concluded

"That bitch and her fucking arrows" Haineko, a rebel muttered under her breath as she carved a pointed stick. Tensa quickly pointed dangerously at her, as if scolding the large chested girl. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair in annoyance and sighed. Rangiku frowned and asked Ichigo who turned with almost shock as the woman never usually spoke her voice out.

"Why did you release Momo when we received no weapons in return?" Rangiku asked. Ichigo fell silent as the rebels muttered in agreement.

"I thing I have also wondered" Kugo mused.

Ichigo looked down with a mixture of guilt and embarrassment before finding his confidence once more. "Taking her life would have done nothing. Would we have gained a sword? No. Would it balance my revenge with Aizen? No. It would only be a slight to the Republic...we are better than this, we are better than the Republic" Ichigo said. The rebels seemed to reluctantly accept the answer, Ichigo sighed again and spoke out "Kugo, Grimmjow...see everyone to guarded positions" Ichigo commanded. "We will train against assault to elevate nights watch" They both nodded and Kugo spoke.

"Yumichika, Ikkaku...take position on the wall" The rebel leader commanded.

"Bambietta, Tatsuki, Tensa, Buzzbee" Grimmjow spoke "Fall to my side, I will show you how one fights" He smirked arrogantly. Renji walked up to Ichigo and sighed to the leader, a frown on his face.

"I fear result will be the same in light of day" Renji sighed "We are not a fist, but fingers twitching absent single purpose!" He spoke as he went to get a cup of water. Stark approached and Ichigo sighed to the Dimachaerus.

"My words crash upon ear, yet fail to pierce heart" Ichigo sighed.

"Then we must stab deeper" Stark advised "Perhaps punishment for those who fail today's training?"

"We cannot forge trust and loyalty on the end of a whip as the Republic believes" Ichigo concluded "We must forge ties by natural cause, not artificial" The leader dead-panned. Stark seemed to agree before nervously chuckling while scratching his wispy haired chin.

"I ain't much of a leader so I ain't that good with advice"

Ichigo chuckled, patting him on the shoulder "It's alright" Ichigo said "You have been helpful to our cause despite being here in such short time, for that I am grateful" Stark chuckled and patted him on the shoulder before returning to the training floor. Ichigo caught Azashiro's gaze as he sat down, Ichigo sat beside him and smirked.

"I see you've finally succumbed"

Azashiro chuckled "Apologies for being long overdue"

"It's quite alright" Ichigo smiled "It is a good thing to see another Doctore among our ranks, we need our men trained and trained well. Kensei, Zaraki, Kiganjo and Kuruyashiki do well, but our ranks swell with every fortnight and they cannot control all men"

"I know nothing of soldiers" Azashiro replied "I only know the training of gladiators"

Ichigo smirked "Could you think of a fiercer army?" Ichigo asked. Azashiro shook his head in smirking acceptance "It is a great light upon the heart to know that Azashiro with us!" Ichigo spoke, shooting his hand out. Azashiro shook it with much eagerness.

"He was a fool to be so long absent from your side" Azashiro grinned as he shook Ichigo's hand eagerly. The rebel leader grinned back and signalled his head to the training yard, Azashiro quickly walking there enthusiastically, ready to train the warriors as his rebellious ember immediately evolved into an inferno. Ichigo nodded in approval before walking down himself and joining the rebels in training. The leader needed to calm himself and what calmed him down more than some training? He hopped down and saw Rukia, currently swinging her sword in the air, practising her strikes. Ichigo smiled and something caught the corner of his eye, he picked it up and tossed it in Rukia's direction, who caught it with a little difficulty.

It was a steel, circular shield.

"Let us see how you fair with sword and shield" Ichigo mused, sheathing his two gladius'. The cloth scabbards were held on the straps of his shoulder pads, both diagonal as they crossed each other like an 'X'. Rukia picked the shield up, heavier than expected and nodded with a grin. Ichigo chuckled "Well, put grin to test"

Rukia swung forward, the blade crashing against his before swinging her shield up to crash against his jaw, she had enough faith that he would dodge and that he did, the rim of the steel protection weapon barely grazing his jaw. Ichigo flicked the shield out of his way with his right blade before poking the tip of his sword at her belly. "Do not so carelessly allow your enemy to hook his blade with your shield, I should now of all people having done it many times and having received it once" Ichigo advised, his eyes drifting to his cuirass-covered chest, beneath which had the scars of his battle with Yammy, which were hard to see now. They were only noticeable if the person looked very hard or it was in the sunlight. Rukia nodded and Ichigo quickly attacked once more, his blade crashing against her shield before he kicked it. Rukia stumbled back before regaining her balance.

Rukia now charged, copying Ichigo's old sword-and-shield techniques as she thrusted her shield forward before leaping into the air and slamming her sword upon Ichigo's. The orange-haired man smirked before literally sweeping her off her feet, catching her in his arms in a bridal position. Some of the happier rebels snickered while the angrier ones grumbled, Rukia blushed with a glare, before softening her features after a small peck on the nose by Ichigo.

The two trained for hours, enjoying only each others company due to the fact that the rebels were complaining more and more about the lack of weapons, the people they do not like and how they would surely be defeated. Ichigo could not blame them, but still it was tedious and annoying. Ichigo sat in his room, rubbing his temples and sipping a cup of water as he enjoyed his own company, but it was tarnished as Rukia entered, not that he minded. She knew his heart as if it was her own, if he was annoyed, she would sure him up with her confidence and she would support him. She just knew how to get through to him.

"Sometimes I regret doing this" Ichigo spoke "I do not believe I can go through with it. Our ..._army_" He chuckled bitterly "Have no weapons, we have no resources nor even a fucking army! The legion...the legion have half-a-million men at their disposal, we're nothing"

Rukia frowned "You're right. We are nothing" Rukia mused. Ichigo waited for it, he waited for it so calmly and cleanly "But" There it was! "We will be something soon enough, but we won't be if you sit wallowing in self-pity and depression" Rukia scowled "You're just acting like a child because you are annoyed, it was common. Urahara used to throw mad rages in his times of stress, but even he did not give up his goal and he would have accomplished it, had you not killed him" Rukia joked "He started his ambitions long before I was born, are you really willing to say that Kisuke Urahara is more determined than you, a man who constantly praises his cause?"

Ichigo chuckled, although less bitterly "I suppose you are right" Ichigo spoke "You're always right" He smiled. Rukia beamed and pecked his nose as he did only a while ago.

"I know, that's why you keep me around"

Ichigo smiled "More than just that my dear" He spoke, kissing her neck. "Everything about you is the greatest thing my senses have behold, even your sweet voice" He flattered. Rukia was about to slip off her clothes, but decided not to in favor of a more effective strategy.

"We cannot, yet" She smirked. "Let me take care of you, for the while" Rukia suggested with a smirk playing her mouth and a small amount of mischief in her violet orbs. Taking his wrist she dragged him outside into the warm air, the sun had been shining brightly today, perfect for the task they were about to embark upon. Rukia barked at Zaraki, who scowled.

"Zaraki! Take care of the rebels, me and Ichigo are going to hunt" Rukia lied. Zaraki rose an eyebrow that more or less spoke 'Since when did I take orders from you?' but Rukia's glare forced him down, it was almost as scary as that medical woman, Unohana's glare.

Rukia had tied a small rag around Ichigo's head, bringing him a long journey around the forest into an unknown territory that Ichigo himself had not known of. They travelled for a while, at least forty-five minutes as Ichigo trustfully allowed Rukia to tow him across the forests of the Republic, trusting her instincts not to get them caught. As she finally stopped, Ichigo was about to take the rag off but Rukia slapped his hand away, with a scolding "Not yet"

As the journeyed more, Ichigo felt the ground get far, far more steeper and realized they were walking up a hill, no a mountain! As he was about to complain, Rukia pressed a finger to his lip and shushed him. Ichigo growled but soon enough after a strenuous journey up the mountain, blindfolded and tired. Rukia and he stopped to a halt before the rag was taken off. Ichigo was bewildered with the sight, it was the sun! He had a view of the whole Republic from here! Hell he could see Urahara's Ludus, the destroyed arena, some of the destroyed Sokyoku! He grinned, maybe Rukia's point was to see what he had accomplished here.

"Now, let it all out" Rukia spoke.

"Wha-"

"Your stress, your annoyances, your anger" Rukia answered "I know you cannot do it on risk of someone overhearing and losing morale" Rukia began, she held his two hands and kissed them "But you can trust me, more than anyone" She swore. Ichigo sighed and turned to the sun, looking down with a hint of sadness.

"I don't think I can do it Rukia" He sighed "The rebels, they're too eager for blood and death. I know they are anxious and death will come, but we must halt and approach with caution. I know I must do it and I know I have to..."

"You are the _only _one who can do it" Rukia added.

Ichigo smiled a little "Gratitude" He said "I do not have any quarrels with any of them, in fact I am rather happy they are so enthusiastic to fight, it's what we need. But...they just do not get along" Ichigo sighed "We must stand as one, or fall divided. I continue to tell them this, but they never listen" He growled "I do not wish to have to tell the 'I told you so' when many have died" Ichigo finished.

Rukia held his hand "Ichigo, you need to cease your leniency on them you poor fool" Rukia advised "But if you cannot, so be will get through this, together" Rukia urged "If you do not have the voice to tell them off, I will be your voice. If you do not have the arm to punish them, I will be that arm. If you do not have the strength to see us to victory, I will lend you mine and we'll do it together!" Rukia vowed "_Because I'll stand by your side" _She finished. Rukia gulped nervously with anticipation at Ichigo's answer. She twiddled her thumbs and looked at Ichigo, the sun reflecting off him as if a God.

Ichigo still stared at the sun. "I love you"

Rukia chuckled with a blush, feeling a tad embarrassed "Yes, I love you too"

"Thank you...I'm fine now" He grinned, turning to her. His head directed towards the sun once more "Because I'll always have you by my side" Ichigo beamed. He felt a hot tear roll down his cheek silently.

"Now and forever" Rukia added.

Rukia walked up behind him, feeling his shoulders "You're still tense" She frowned. Remembering his actions before, she smirked and slipped her hands around his shoulders. "Please, let me take care of it" She smirked. Ichigo chuckled and she grinned while hearing it "If this is what it shall take for my love to feel calm then I'll do it as many times as I can" Rukia purred, standing on her tiptoes to nibble his ear. Ichigo chuckled and they both fell onto the clean, green grass that the sun illuminated. Their mouths fought, Ichigo's mouth surrendering to the now determined Rukia as her tongue defeated his with flying colours. Their moans vibrating into each others mouths, Rukia nibbling at his lip as sat side by side, hands roaming each others bodies. Rukia quickly rolled away and slipped of her clothes as did Ichigo and they quickly fell down once more. Ichigo inhaled her scent as he traced his tongue up her chest, catching her breast in his mouth as he groaned a sweet purr into her soft mound of flesh. Rukia bit her lip with a grin as she entangled her fingers in his hair and shot her hand down, slowly stroking his hardened member, she gasped out in surprise as he bit down a little hard on her breast, but not so much that it hurt, at least enough to get her excitement rising. Ichigo moved upward and began to slowly kiss her neck, rubbing his leg into her damp thighs, feeling Rukia's breath shake on his lips, smirking as she did this, he kissed her jawline and cupped her breast as they awkwardly, but effectively pleasured one another.

Rukia arched her back and grunted out effeminately as she felt Ichigo's fingers enter her, slowly pumping in and it. She stroked him harder, taking a firm grip of his shaft as both their hands worked their magic. Rukia and Ichigo gazed into each others eyes, lust and arrogance both lurked within. Ichigo and Rukia, with sexually enhanced gazes smirked at one another, seeing who would come first. Ichigo leaned down, biting her lip and tugging at it, sucking it gently. He loved ever inch of her so, so much. He leaned down and kissed her neck, putting his knee in between her spread legs as is fingers embarked through her soaking walls, Rukia had managed to tighten _ both _hands around his erection, pumping it as best she could in her situation, judging by Ichigo's face she was doing well. Rukia's legs started to shake and she quickly bit down on Ichigo's shoulder, coming all over his two pumping fingers. The sudden shock from her bite drew blood and Ichigo cursed out, coming as well, missing Rukia's head by an inch!

Ichigo and Rukia immediately interlocked their legs, Rukia resting on his thigh as if their legs were scissors cutting into each other. Rukia rested on her palms which where at either side of her behind slowly pushing in as he did, her eyes widening at the result. Rukia felt Ichigo's hands hold her hips, her arms quickly grabbed his forearms and he pulled her closer, Rukia felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as her body went limp, allowing Ichigo to continue his reign of pleasure, forcing Rukia to grit her teeth in an orgasmic state. As her walls tightened and her legs wobbled, Rukia felt herself moan out like her younger teenage self as Ichigo's shaft delved deeper into her, she looked at Ichigo and his eyes were half-shut, he was enjoying this two.

Time passed, two orgasms later and one from Ichigo had Rukia on her side, Ichigo behind her with his elbow hooked with her knee as his hips collided with hers, his shaft digging deeper and deeper as Rukia dug her nails into the earth for dear life. Ichigo quickly moved above her, sitting on his knees as he pressed her ankles against his shoulder. He lifted her hips into the air and gripped her thighs furiously as he slammed into her without any mercy, Rukia's screams of euphoria echoing through the hills. Rukia was howling with a maddened fury, her pleasure overcoming the woman as her lover slammed into her, gifting her with the great gift of his manhood. As she climaxed once more, grinning as Ichigo followed afterwards she rolled off of him with an embarrassed frown "You made a fool out of me" She pouted.

Ichigo snickered, kissing her neck "You loved it" He purred. Rukia moaned as his tongue made small circles in her neck and she grinned back, before pushing him down and swinging her leg over him, straddling him, slowly rubbing herself on his chest.

"I'll make you scream this time" She vowed.

Ichigo grinned and replied "Please do"

As she lowered herself onto him, she gave a small grunt as it fully entered her. Ichigo's hands were firmly on her hips as they slowly began to sway back on forth, Ichigo's head shooting back weakly as they swayed more and more. Ichigo's hands roamed her curves with Rukia's covering them. She brought them to her breasts and made him squeeze, her head shooting back from gratification as he squeezed to perfection. He squeezed her behind tightly as she pressed her palms on his hands and began to slowly lift her hips up and down, up and down. She began to go faster, Ichigo grunting in enjoyment as she moved faster and faster. Rukia dug her nails into his scarred chest as she purred, gyrating her hips euphorically as Ichigo groaned, his eyes staring deep into hers. Their fingers entwined, Rukia leaning on his palms before riding him faster and harder, Ichigo feeling beads of sweat running down his head as Rukia's hips pushed into his, his manhood burying deep inside her as she bounced on his shaft, Ichigo had to refrain from pulling a stupid, odd face as he felt an orgasmic bliss surround him.

Ichigo furiously gripped the grass as he roared out with a lust-filled howl. Rukia was almost taken back as he pulled her down to meet his mouth and shoved his tongue in her mouth, battling with hers. Rukia felt his hands grip her buttocks as hard as he ever had and forcefully crashed hers into his as he thrusted up as well. Rukia looked down at Ichigo, her face and eyes filled with a lust that he had never seen before. Soon enough, Ichigo and Rukia were both roaring, howling, screaming and shouting as Rukia bounced, Ichigo hammering into her as she leaned down wrapping her arms around his head, biting his shoulder as they were both sure the earth shook from the sheer, raw force and power their lustful session had bestowed. Ichigo discovered that blood was seeping from his bite wounds and the parts where Rukia and he dug his nails into, a pleasurable agony was the correct definition. Ichigo and Rukia felt themselves have one of the most intense, powerful orgasms they had ever had in their lives, the juices flowing down like a broken damn as the two rebel leaders screamed out in a mad euphoria.

Rukia rolled off of him, panting like an animal as was Ichigo. The orange-haired man was already kissing her neck as if a thanks. "I love you so much" Ichigo whispered huskily, yet still panting. Rukia was too tired to turn her heard, let alone reply. She just nodded and closed her eyes...

**0000000000000000**

Toshiro, Gin and Aizen stood around a small table with a map in the middle Aizen rose an eyebrow, wooden figurines on the small piece of paper. Each at destinations Ichigo had attacked. Aizen's figurines were dragged along it as he spoke "Ichigo attacked the mines here" He said, pointing to wooden piece. "The arena in Rukongai here" He shifted there "The Sokyoku here and we made false deal here" He said, pointing to two wooden pieces. "He is moving from a central position" Aizen concluded as he realized the wooden pieces formed a circle. "But still an area too vast to search"

"When your wife was caught, did she speak anything of value?" Gin asked.

Toshiro was silent at Momo's name, not wanting to associate with her any more due to his now new loyalty to his wife but Aizen shook his head. "All she said was she was thrown into a stone cellar in a temple, with the ancient Zanpakuto language etched into the walls"

Kokuto, who lurked perked up at this and spoke "A man I killed, Ganju Shiba is known to reside in a temple not far from the position you are speaking of" Kokuto informed "It was made years ago, a hundred and sixty in fact...by Zanpakuto pilgrims"

Aizen smirked "So that's where he hides" The brown-haired man said "We will march at midday and my night...see the end of Ichigo and his foolish rebellion" Aizen concluded. "Gather every single man we have, be it legionnaire, auxillary or mercenary. We are going to crush Ichigo once and for all...You, Gin. You have been invaluable, I would have you by my side" Aizen said.

Gin chuckled "You honour me Praetor, I do not seem to be a fool but I have a request-"

"You are many things snake but a fool is not among them" Aizen threatened "Give request...and see it considered"

Gin gave his request and Aizen answered positively, much to the silver-haired mans delight. Gin strolled through the halls of the House of Urahara as if he owned the place, looking for his 'Love'. As he cut around a corner, he spotted his beauty leaning against a wall, scowling as she saw him. Gin swaggered his way down, with a grin on his face before cupping her reluctant cheek "A fine day my love?"

"Ruined now that you have reminded me of your existance"

Gin cackled "That bark will cease to appear once you hear of what Praetor has gifted me with" He smirked "Everything"

"Everything?"

Gin grinned "When Ichigo dies, I get this Ludus, this villa and most cherished of all...you" He purred, kissing her hand. "The House of _Ichimaru _will echo through history, being the greatest training school of gladiators the world has ever beheld! And of course...the Domina of the house, the gracious Yoruichi" He spoke "Yoruichi Ichimaru"

Yoruichi nearly gagged at the name, quickly walking away in shock as she sensed Gin grinning behind her. She bristled through the halls, tears freely flowing from her eyes. Did the God's have to continuously punish her so much?! First her husband and child, the Gin and his devious, raping cock! Then poor, poor Hisana and now her freedom, her legacy was all going to that raping cunt! "Fuck!" Yoruichi screeched "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Momo appeared "Yoruichi! What has you in such a mood?!"

"Fucking Gin!" She answered "That cock has made your husband force me into a marriage with him! The man gets my house, my slaves, he gets _everything _I fucking own!" She answered "I-I-I-"

"Sssh!" Momo soothed "Gin, Sosuke and Toshiro move to kill Ichigo tonight, we can escape this very night!" Momo grinned "Every soldier is leaving, we will get passage from here to anywhere in the Republic. Just me, you and the baby" Momo smiled, rubbing her swollen belly, she was eight months in now, maybe nine.

"Anywhere?" Yoruichi asked, her crying ceasing.

"We can go to Jigoku if you like, it's an exotic land that we can spend the rest of our lives upon" Momo suggested.

Yoruichi hurled, remembering Izuru Kira, the whole Kukaku fiasco and how she murdered Shunsui there alongside her husband and..._him. _Yoruichi shook her head "T-Too many bad memories"

"I suppose Karakura is out of the question" Momo joked weakly "Las Noches? Hueco Mundo?"

Yoruichi nodded "Sure" She grinned. Momo leaned in for a kiss, except it was not a usual kiss...it was loving. It was tender, it was passionate. Yoruichi was surprised, almost guilty for what she was going to force Momo through but returned it. Yoruichi moved her mouth with Momo's their tongues swirling before they both pulled their head backs...blushing! Yoruichi never blushed, nor did Momo. Momo turned to Yoruichi "I know I am rather...heavily pregnant..but could we..."

***Yuri***

Yoruichi pulled her into the bedroom. The dark-skinned woman's hands already unwrapping her dress to reveal her curvaceous figure. Momo blushed, she didn't want to show off her pregnant figure, but Yoruichi simply kissed her earlobe muttering that it was fine. Yoruichi slowly aided Momo onto the bed as their lips slowly met one another, Momo was new to this as she had never had any relations with a woman. As for Yoruichi...let's just say she and Kukaku were close..._very _close. Kisuke didn't mind, he got in on it.

Yoruichi pulled Momo's dress down a tad, revealing her breasts as she took them in her mouth swirling her tongue around. Momo moaned, her hand toying with Yoruichi's slit gingerly. Yoruichi's hand shot down and guided it within her, softly holding the hand and showing her what to do as her other hand played with Momo, her mouth on the girls breast. Momo undid the tie in Yoruichi's hair, allowing it to flow down freely as she inhaled the aroma. Yoruichi moved south, slipping her head underneath Momo's dress and working her skill. Momo yelped out and bucked her hips, Yoruichi's two fingers slowly entered her and began pumping. The dark-skinned woman's mouth sucked on the nub while Momo's feet began to grind against the blankets, grunting out in pleasure as Yoruichi's skilful tongue and hands worked their way to her climax. Momo bit her lip and with a small yelp then a squeak, she came.

Yoruichi smirked and licked Momo's cheek seductively "How was I?"

"Fabulous" Momo answered "But I could do better"

Yoruichi grinned and crawled up, not wanting to harm the child before lifting herself above Momo, lowering her hips down and hovering over her head. "Well, put words to test"

Momo's tongue delved in, Yoruichi gasped out as it did and quickly gripped her breasts tightly, massaging them as Momo gyrated her tongue within her. Momo's hands shot up, cupping Yoruichi's breasts while the dark-skinned woman's hands went to her clitoris, gasping as she felt her orgasm rise. Momo's tongue flickered about with skill unexpected of her. As Momo pinched Yoruichi's nipple, her right hand traced down, giving Yoruichi's butt a little squeeze before prodding her finger at her ass, slowly squirming it in. The prophetess squealed in delight as her orgasm finally came, Momo swallowing happily.

By the end of the session, their were both naked with Yoruichi spooning the ecstatic Momo. "I love you Yoruichi, I love you so much"

**0000000000000000**

***Yaoi***

In the rebel camp, other activities were going on. In the cellar, Ikkaku grinned with a passionate, sexual lust as he slammed the smirking Yumichika into a wall and smashed his lips against his, reaching his hand down he found the effeminate mans erection and took hold of it, pumping it a few times before grinding his against it. Yumichika growled with a homoerotic stare before shoving Ikkaku against the nearby table, bending the man over as tore off his loincloth.

Yumichika was dominant, he _always _was. Ikkaku had a weird fetish with being submissive, it was probably because he was such a hard, strong man that he just wanted to be taken down, possessed and just be ravished. The bald man confided this with Ichigo who agreed, hell Ichigo was probably getting it done to him right now by a certain raven-haired vixen!

As Yumichika slid in, it got easier yet harder with each time. Ikkaku gripped the table as Yumichika's hands slid around, pumping his erection as he slowly pushed into the bald man with a slow pace, before giving the Hoplomachus a devastating rhythm. Ikkaku, despite being ravished did not yelp or squeal.

He _roared! _Ikkaku gave growls and snapped "Come on you fucker! Go faster!" Ikkaku argued. Yumichika smirked and dug his nails into his shoulder before going harder and faster, longer and deeper. Yumichika was rather endowed himself, maybe a little smaller than Ichigo but still larger than your average man, his stamina from the gladiator training just made it all the more better. As Yumichika gritted his teeth, drilling into the snarling bald man, he gave a few final thrusts before burying his load within Ikkaku, the bald man also coming. As he pulled out with a small wet noise, Yumichika wiped his brow before giving a condescending stare and a comment.

"Clean yourself up" He spoke before leaving.

***Yaoi over***

In the mountain, Ichigo and Rukia lay as naked as the day they were born on the grass as the sun shone upon them. Ichigo lay on his back, Rukia's thigh covering his private parts as Rukia's was also lost to vision due to the alignment of her thighs. Her breasts were pressed into his chest as they both rested, looking into the blue sky. Rukia giggled "That cloud looks like a rabbit"

"You really love rabbits don't you?" He smiled.

Rukia nodded "I seen once in the market with Yoruichi, a small white thing that I immediately fell in love with. Yoruichi let me feed it, she would have bought it for me had it been for sale" Rukia sighed "I suppose we'll just have to wait"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow "What dictates such a decision?" He asked "Rabbits are plentiful here, how about we find one and you keep it?" He asked. Rukia perked up and smiled, a beaming smile that Ichigo had rarely seen.

"Y-You mean it?"

Ichigo rolled away from her, quickly putting on his clothes "Yes" He smiled "If a rabbit will make the love of my life happy then I will go to the end of the earth to find merely the worst one, and far more lengths for the best" He vowed. Rukia grinned and put her attire on, pecking his cheek.

"Has a woman ever been so blessed?"

"No, you should be grateful"

She punched him.

As they scurried the area, looking in holes and the sort they finally found a small area where she saw a grey rabbit spring past. Rukia was hopping about like a girl on her name day, looking for the small furry creature. Ichigo kept ducking and searching, not being successful. As Rukia ducked, she found what she was looking for.

A small white one, with red eyes and two prolonged teeth nibbling on some grass. Rukia's heart soared as she saw it and Ichigo grinned at the sight, Rukia knelt down on one knee and began cooing at it, the rabbit looked at Rukia, before slowly and warily walking over. Rukia remembered it, it was the rabbit she fed a few days beforehand! Picking out a few blades of grass, the rabbit flinching at her movements, she extended the greenery and the rabbit ate it hungrily. Rukia quickly picked it up, the rabbit giving no resistance. Ichigo almost blushed at the smile Rukia gave him. "Thank you" She smiled.

"Any time"

As they returned to the encampment, the rebels cheered at their leaders return and the women cooed over the small creature. In order to celebrate the new 'addition' to the cause, a rebel had brought out wine he had stolen the day beforehand and now the rebels were enjoying themselves, even Rukia and Bambietta! Ichigo grinned as he stood on the wall, his arms folded and his swords sheathed. He looked across the earth and quickly saw a small light, a torch...

"Aizen" Ichigo cursed

After Ichigo warned the rebels, they immediately got ready into their battle gear. Ichigo held his two gladius' tightly and Grimmjow had his sica and shield ready for combat. Kugo swung his large sword on his shoulder while Renji held his spatha with one-hand, despite using two-hands for combat. Kenpachi stood behind Ichigo, cracking his knuckles while Kensei and the other Doctores prepared the rest of the rebels, handing them weapons, whether it be stone, wood or steel. Soon enough, Ichigo had his army of one-hundred at the ready to face the five-thousand soldiers under Aizen and Toshiro's command. Rukia wore her gladiatrice attire, with a gladius and a circular shield on each hand. Ichigo turned to his group "I know we are not all happy with one another, but we cannot let that effect us!" Ichigo bellowed. "I have told you all, time and again to stand as one...or fall divided. Heal old wounds, mend new ties and...let's kill these bastards!" Ichigo roared. The rebels cheered after him and he started again. "Aizen commands from the rear, the cowards position. He will advance his troops in tight formation, attempting to overpower. It is the Seireiteian way..." Ichigo informed them. He looked to his men and gave a nod. "We will show them ours"

And so the rebels moved out.

**0000000000000000**

**Wow, we got Het, Yaoi and Yuri this chapter! Yuri was actually harder to write than the yaoi! Which is very weird... Sorry if the yaoi/yuri is wird, you guys may not know this but I've never had an eyewitness account to two lesbians, nor partaken in gay anal sex, sorry lol. Just kidding, but seriously though inform me if their weird =/ Although I totally love Seme! Yumichika, he's orsum.**

**So, Ichigo and one-hundred of his men are fighting five-thousand soldiers. Their outnumbered 50-to-one. But Ichigo is smart, he knows how the Republic works and how they operate, he's planned for this moment!**

**Please review, if not for me then the amount of sex scenes this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**If you read the new Bleach chapter, chapter 510 then you'll know jkrfbuiewrghu83w5h8u5fh. AIZEN'S BACK! Juhabach wants to speak with him or some shit, Yamamoto's nearly gonna croak it and Aizen's just chilling in his little bondage room lol'ing his ass off at the moment. This is so amazing! I'm getting really excited, this new arc has been totally amazing, I love every single character that has been introduced, _even _the wannabe Aizen guy with the grey hair and glasses, the 13th division 6th seat or something, he's loved!**

**Any who, back to business.**

**I actually cannot wait to write this chapter, although it will be pretty hard. I mean, writing down a battle between 100 men against 5000 is hard enough to think about let alone write!n Although I'm getting the battle's main parts sorted, I know what I'm doing...I think. Thankfully the rebels have traps and guerilla warfare on their side to attempt to overwhelm, but Seireitei don't have a fearsome reputation for nothing! The strategies and traps that'll be used in this battle will be pretty cool, at least I hope so...**

**Also, I apologize if my Yaoi/Yuri sex scenes weren't that well, I have never written a simple girl/girl or boy/boy sex scene before ever, so I hope it was up to scratch...but hey at least I tried! I mean, hopefully that gets some credit.**

**This battle will last the whole chapter with a few non-fighting scenes as well as other characters in other parts as well. This'll be the starting point of basically Ichigo and Rukia's developing progress as leader and...leadress? I dunno but both Ichigo and Rukia will improve even more in the future, as well as others such as Grimmjow, Kugo etc...**

**This also marks the debut for Rukia's little rat pack as well. She'll play a role in the battle as well! Actually she will be saving a lot of time for the rebels as well as stalling a lot of Legionnaires so she does pretty fucking well!**

**Any who, let's go.**

**000000000000000**

In a six mile radius of the temple where five thousand soldiers stood ready to attack the North side of the temple, the rebels stood defiant against the oppressive legionnaires. The temple was surrounded by a forest, trees upon trees surrounding them with the dirt ground being covered with leaves, dirt and the droppings of some animal that dwelled within. The sky was a dark grey colour the moon was covered by darker clouds, several wolf howls were heard as the woods was so silent. The trees sighed and the leaves snapped as the soldiers trekked through as silent as they could, they five-thousand men were split into two groups; Aizen and his 2500 men, then Toshiro and his 2500 men, who were currently marching closer to the rebels while Aizen was far behind, awaiting Toshiro's signal for aid if he needed it. Toshiros two-thousand and five hundred men were then split into three groups. 1240 of them marched towards the North-west side of the temple while the other 1240 marched for the North-east side, while the remainder of the ten stayed with Toshiro as bodyguards.

The legionnaires quietly marched through the forest, creeping silently as they attempted to catch the rebels off-guard and crush them once and for all. Three miles away from the temple, Aizen stood with twenty-five hundred men alongside Gin and his men ready to aid Toshiro if he so needed, but the white-haired Praetor was doing well as he was sitting on a horse at least a mile far from the temple as the silent two groups of four-hundred attacked the North-east and North-west sides respectively, well not attacked rather than watched. As each group marched to each wall, the heard a small snap of a branch and both teams halted, despite being far away from each other. The North-west division, led by a large dark-haired man stopped to a halt, the leader raising his hand in order. Each man stopped and waited, but that was there mistake as twenty arrows soared through the air and completely took out the front line. The four-hundred men marched in lines of twenties, which Ichigo anticipated and the leader had sent forty rebels to deal with the four-hundred. Ichigo himself had done the math actually, all they needed to do was to kill ten soldiers each...if they didn't then they better hurry up and gain the gall to do so...

The forty was split up into two groups, ranged and melee. The ranged was lead by Rukia, who shot continuous arrow attacks at each line, at least ninety-percent of them being fatally accurate. The next twenty was led by Kugo, who had had and Renji at either side of him as they burst from behind the trees to stall the legionnaires, killing any they could while the archers took care of any legionnaire who tried to kill them.

In the North-east gate, it was the exact same. Tatsuki led these archers this time, Orihime by her side (Alongside eighteen other archers) as Zaraki, Kiganjo and Kuruyashi as well as seventeen other rebels were the melee team. Each common trained rebel (A.K.A all of them) was at least strong enough to kill five soldiers before dying which Ichigo wished it was doubled. Zaraki quickly cut down at least five soldiers immediately as he entered the fray, as did his follow rebels.

In the temple, there was the rest of the rebels such as Azashiro, Kensei, Stark and the lesser fighters defended the temple from harm. A few stray legionnaire's had been cut down in attempt but otherwise it was all fine and dandy, sort of. Ichigo had many different plans and strategies worked out, but relied heavily on two. Plan A was the one they did now, just constantly defend until the legionnaire's all died or retreated and if that failed, Plan B was to retreat up across the trap field, each rebel knowing exactly where the traps lay and allowing the soldiers to fall into them. Ichigo had wagered that there was enough traps to kill eighteen-hundred men, two thousand if they were lucky. It was all sorts of things, scores of hidden jugs of oil in the trees which were easily dropped and smashed by a cut of a rope, a little fire would ignite the whole top-half of the south side, just before the mountain pass. All the trees were cut, so they were easily cut and pushed down on the soldiers, each tree being big enough to wipe out an entire line. There were also hidden pits where they would fall to their impaled deaths, common mace traps in which steel flails would fall and strike anyone in its paths. They also knew were bears and other ferocious animals hid and lurked, allowing the soldiers to wander foolishly into their territory, causing more problems.

The rebels were doing fantastic so far, each squad of forty were working their bones to the dust as they cut down or struck down their opponents eagerly and quickly. Each archer had two-hundred arrows each which took days to create, but were currently being put to good use. As the melee groups cut down any soldiers approaching the archers, the archers in turn would strike down anyone approaching the melee, while in the doing of it were also defending their respective positions fiercely. No causalities for the rebels so far, which was a bloody miracle despite their outnumbered odds, in fact it was the Seireiteian's fault for underestimating the rebels as well as marching the way they always did. If they mixed it up a little they wouldn't be so easily to beat and predict!

Each Seireiteian scout were confused, usually Ichigo and the other rebel, Grimmjow would be in there battling were the fighting was at it's thickest, but the two rebels were no-where to be seen! As the six scouts attempted to flee, Rukia and her gal's quickly struck them down with their arrows before turning back on the designated enemies, cutting them down with fury. As time passed, the North-east and North-west walls were defended, each of the four-hundred attackers either incapacitated or killed, either way they were defeated. Toshiro sighed and this, the sent in more soldiers. Eight-hundred men were already finished, that was eight-times the rebels amount...how strong were they? He shook his head and sent out another eight-hundred.

The rebels were doing well...but for how long?

**000000000000000**

Karin sat in her villa, shaking. Toshiro had moved out with all of his forces to end Ichigo's life. To end her brothers life, not to mention the fact that Yuzu had gone off to join him! She was in tears, the hot salty beads creeping down her cheek as she sat in her room alone and in agony. She knew that by the end of the battle, she would have either two-dead siblings or a dead husband. She bit her lip in worry as she gulped down a cup of wine quickly, thinking of the consequences of her actions. If she never married Toshiro... or if she convinced Ichigo to-...

No, it wasn't her fault, she was just caught up with the wrong people, that was it. Despite the fact that she loved them, they weren't doing here any favors whatsoever. As she swallowed another cup of the red/purple bitter liquid, she felt herself go dizzy. She lay down, wanting to sleep the whole night through and get answer in the morning, never wanting to stay up all night with worry, of course this would never happen but a girl can dream right?

"Why?" She sighed "Why did it have to be this way?"

She envied Yuzu, not having a husband. Yuzu could freely go off and join whoever she wanted, but not her. She had a husband she needed to remain loyal to, despite the fact that they never really did such a thing until just a few days ago. Sighing and gulping another cup, she decided to drink herself into a slumber.

And that she did.

**000000000000000**

Renji quickly charged, as he gripped his spatha with two hands he ducked under a spear and slashed at the legionnaire's chest before cutting down to more as if a combo. He shoved his shoulder into a legionnaires chest and threw him onto the floor before slamming the sword down on him. Kugo quickly leapt, slamming his greatsword on the shoulder of a centurion with a grin, before tearing it out and slashing another's chest. Ducking under a soaring spear, the weapon hitting another legionnaire, he snapped his head back to avoid Rukia's arrow as it impaled a throat. A soldier swung his sword vertically at Chad, but the large dark-skinned man brought up his axe and blocked the straight attack with the handle of his axe as he held it horizontally before slamming the hilt into the soldiers jaw and crashing the bladed edge into his back. The large warrior quickly jogged over, sweeping his axe and crashing it against a spear, the two warriors momentum got the best of them and Chad as well as the legionnaire skimmed past each other, but Chad quickly crashed the edge of his axe into the legionnaires back before he could retaliate any further.

As more and more legionnaires pressed on, some archers ran out of arrows and had to take to melee. Since Rukia and Bambietta had been one-hundred percent accurate, they still had a few left. The soldiers were slowly overpowering them and Kugo roared in annoyance "Fall back to the temple!"

The archers retreated but Chad and Renji stayed but, the large Quincy-warrior named Jerome was punched before his throat was parted by the tip of a sword, blood seeping from the wounds like a waterfall, another died too; it was Berenice. Renji bellowed out his name before Chad growled "There are too many!"

In the other side, the former Doctores were happily cutting down soldiers, feeling no remorse for the legionnaire's that they killed. Zaraki crashed two heads against each other before throwing the limp bodies into a large crowd of soldiers, forcing them to lose their balance while his two seniors leapt in two finish them. Ebern bellowed out in laughter "This is easy!" he grinned "I could get used to war!"

The battle-happy warriors quickly defeated the second wave, but Yuki quickly approached. Yuki was the small boy from the villa Rukia had been taken too, one Ichigo had taken a liking too. "W-We need to go back to the temple!"

Zaraki smirked "Fine, we killed everyone here any ways!"

Yuki began to sweat, Zaraki was scary. The rebels returned to the temple as fast as they could, but the soldiers of Seireitei were already attacking. At the North wall which had now been breached, fifteen soldiers quickly made a small ramp with their shields. The first set knelt and raised their shields vertically while the second ramp was made by crouching soldiers, with their shields above their heads, while the third ramp was the same, but only standing. "Stage one, stage two, stage three...advance!" Ten soldiers quickly charged up the make-shift ramp and leapt over the wall, breaching the temple, but they were met by Kugo, renji and Chad who all charged, Kugo leaping down the whole staircase with his arms flailing. As the three quickly took out the ten in quick succession, more climbed over but they were dealt with by Orihime, Tatsuki and Bambietta who pierced them with arrows. Rukia stood on the temples roof, shooting down any soldier outside the walls, or anyone she could.

"Where is your leader?"

"Ichigo? Where is he?!"

"He's not here!"

The Seireitei soldiers screamed and yelled at the rebels and to one another as they fought, demanding or asking where Ichigo was. The orange-haired leader was doing his own thing, following his own task. Rukia chuckled as she hit one in the knee, taking a mental note to joke about it at one point. Soi-fon leapt down the steps, burying her daggers into a soldiers back. A centurion entered the fray, the man having led one-hundred of the men, now defeated and was quickly pierced in the heart by Rukia, one of her eyes closed. The soldiers were gathering up, but thankfully enough they were getting lower and lower by the minute. Four of their divisions had been defeated, three out in the forest and one in here. Two of them were slaughtered by Zaraki's and the other Doctores, another by the archery and melee skills and the last one by team effort. That meant that sixteen-hundred already lay defeated, while only a few rebels defeated, yet still nine-hundred remained and were now surrounding the temple.

Ichigo...where are you?!

**000000000000000**

Toshiro sat on his white horse as his bodyguards surrounded him. His Tribune, Hyorinmaru sat beside him on a black horse as well. One of his centurions cran up to him drenched in sweat and some blood "Praetor, the rebels of in retreat!"

"What of Ichigo?" Toshiro asked

"He-"

His question was answered as Ichigo and Grimmjow leapt off a nearby arched rock, both landed on Hyorinmaru's horse. Grimmjow cut Hyorinmaru down as Ichigo leapt of the black horse and collided with Toshiro, throwing him off the horse and onto the hard, dirt floor. As the winded Toshiro attempted to regain his breath and positon, Ichigo and Grimmjow were already cutting down his bodyguards. Toshiro quickly stood and attempted to flee back to Aizen, but Ichigo quickly grabbed him by his ankle and tore him off the horse, pulling him to the ground. Toshiro turned to Ichigo and the orange-haired man glared at him, this bastard cheated on his sister.

"You are not the man I seek" Ichigo stated before crashing the hilt of his sword across Toshiro's jaw. The Praetor was knocked unconscious by the blow and was dragged back to the temple, the two rebels cutting down any amount of foes that stood in their way. As they reached the temple, Ichigo witnessed a soldier charging at Renji from behind, but Neliel immediately swung out her warhammer and crashed the weapon against the soldiers chest, sending him choking onto his back, probably breaking every rib he had, Halibel quickly finished him. The other girls, Loly, Menoly, Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-sun, Riruka and Jackie were either beating people down or shooting them with arrows. Ikumi and Ochi were hiding the youngest children, the ones not yet old enough to fight. Unohana had also partaken in the fight alongside Isane and her sister Kotetsu.

Ichigo quickly pushed the now conscience Toshiro into the temple, just as the remainder of Toshiro's forces died out. Yet still, there was hundreds more lurking around somewhere. Ichigo looked around, at least two-hundred soldiers in the temple now, it was very, very crowded actually. There was probably five or so hundred around the west or east side of the temple, either way they would stop fighting now. He walked, pointing a sword to his back. Ichigo smirked and Grimmjow grinned his unique grin, with Toshiro growled "Lay down you arms! Do it!" Toshiro ordered, before being forced to his knees by Ichigo. The soldiers agreed and Ichigo grinned, stealing Toshiro's sword from him and tossing it to Ebern.

"Now we have steel!" Ichigo roared, the rebels roared after him as he tossed it to Eber, the latter giving another roar as he caught it, igniting yet _another _roar from the rebels. Buzzbee sneered and charged down the steps, gripping Toshiro by he scruff and sneering, pointing his sword to the white-haired Praetors throat. "Hitsugaya! I owe you a debt of blood. For Jerome and Berenice!" He roared, the rebels cheered but Ichigo put his hand on his shoulder.

"And we shall see it paid, after answer is given!" Ichigo urged "Where is Aizen?"

**000000000000000**

Aizen nodded as he heard the news "They were defeated?"

"Most of them lay dead while the rest are under guard" Sojun explained. Aizen smirked and responded casually, and smugly.

"As expected" Aizen spoke "Toshiro yet again underestimated them, now he along with his men are stuck in that temple, I anticipated this...to my benefit." The Praetor sighed, before shrugging it off and smiling "Well, their deaths will not be in vain and will also be a boon to my cause. Load the catapults"

As soon as the orders were given, five catapults appeared with twenty large boulders, covered with oil ready to be lit on fire. Aizen had his men set them all up before yelling, commanding and demanding "Fire!"

A soaring, flaming noise was heard and the fiery boulders flew through the air before slowing down and falling in the direction of the temple. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the flaming rock go towards his people and cursed, the stone landed with great impact hitting multiple legionnaire soldiers and freeing Hitsugaya from his grip. The young Praetor growled and quickly grabbed a sword, attempting to engage Ichigo who quickly dodged his attacks. Feeling extremely irritated with his young...Brother-in-law...his scowled and silently wished his sister was a shallow bitch.

Because as soon as he was able, Ichigo caught Toshiro's hand in mid-swing and brought his blade up with a roar, the tip of his sword skidding deeply against Toshiro's face as the blade diagonally swiped through his skin. Toshiro's eyes widen as he felt the large wound bleed, the blood covering some of his face before Ichigo kicked him down the steps, allowing the boy himself to choose his fate. The rebel leaders eyes widened as he saw one of the flaming boulders strike three of the gladiatrices; Apacci, Sung-sun and Mila rose. Their bodies fell to the ground as there were burn marks covering them completely, they were doomed to die...fuck!

As the flaming boulders continued to soar, crashing against the temple and destroying parts of Ganju's last legacy, the orange-haired leader ordered the slaves to fall into the underground tunnel which led to the trap fields, which led to either the mountain pass or to more soldiers...fuck! As another boulder soared, it crashed through one of the western walls and the impact sent Ichigo flying despite being yards away. The noise almost made Ichigo deaf as he slammed against the hard, stone ground with a thump, winding him immensely. As the rebels slowly began to feel themselves return to normal form, Ichigo turned to see Kokuto, Gin, Wonderweiss and more soldiers enter the temple and as one tried to pass him, Ichigo thrusted his blade up, impaling him then quickly stood, grabbing his two-swords with a fierce scowl.

Forty men entered the temple as more and more rebels left. Ichigo and his fellow gladiators from the House of Urahara, alongside the gladiatrices with Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime, alongside Tensa, Zangetsu and the quincy warriors remained and quickly engaged the soldiers. Ichigo cut down four soldiers angrily, his eyes filled with a burning hatred. He had a small cut on his cheek bone with a small curved cut above his eyebrow curving round like a robotic 'r'. The rebels quickly engaged the soldier, Zaraki fighting Kokuto with just a sword as the latter swung two daggers at the Doctore. Zaraki blocked each attack and delivered two blows to the white-haired man's jaw, before the scarred man growled and shoved his dagger forward for Zaraki's face. The Doctore brought up his hand, the only way to block the strike but the dagger impaled his hand, going through the palm and hitting his right eye.

Zaraki roared out in pain, Kensei coming to his aid and kicking Kokuto down the steps before shouting "Fall back!"

The rebels were quickly being defeated, the soldiers overwhelming them. Ichigo sighed, before quickly retreating back. Ichigo, Grimmjow and Kugo stayed behind as the rebels were led through the underground tunnel to behind the temple. The three cut down many more soldiers before being forced back themselves, just as Aizen and Sojun entered. As Aizen led a large amount of soldiers after them, the three sprinted up the steps and through the halls. While they retreated into the temple, they quickly grabbed three jugs of oil and broke them. Kugo and Ichigo slammed theirs onto the floor while Grimmjow struck his with his sword, as the oil fell onto a small ember and it festered into a large wall of fire, separating the soldiers from the three free men. Ichigo glared into Aizen's eyes from behind the flames, Gin, Sojun and Kokuto standing at his side. Grimmjow sneered and Kugo snarled, before going under the tunnel themselves.

When the crawled through the small, three foot tall tunnel they eventually reached outside, before witnessing three-thousand soldiers to their right. Ichigo cursed "Fucking shit!" He hissed He saw Rukia quickly moving towards them with her sword-and—shield, but he halted her "There are _far _too many!" He warned. Rukia reluctantly agreed, sending a worried glance to the rebels as the slowly and frighteningly retreated. Ichigo stayed, looking at the thousands of soldiers as if wishing to kill them all, Rukia turned to him.

"Ichigo..." She warned, Ichigo nodded and moved away retreating with the rest.

The rebels fled to the mountain, dodging each trap and crawling up the small mountain pass. "We'll be trapped!" People growled, but there was no choice! As the soldiers walked into the designated spots, trees were quickly pushed down, flails were quickly dropped, ditches were quickly caved in and arrows were quickly shot. Aizen stepped back in shock as a quarter of his force fell to the traps. He gave one last sneer to Ichigo before returning to the temple.

Ichigo and the men quickly ran up to the mountain, pushing down boulders and cutting down any followers that gave chase. Ichigo roared, throwing a soldier off the edge of the mountain before leading the rest to the mountains peak. Soon enough, the soldiers stopped trying and simply resided down at the bottom of the mountain. Ichigo scowled as he witnessed tents being set up and the forces resting while he sat there, with around eighty-rebels, only twenty of them dying. Ichigo shook his head in disbelief, they may have been in a horrible position but they were god damned lucky it was not far worse. Sighing, he put on his red cloak due to the chill in the air and rested. He turned to his right, Zaraki held his eye drowsily as Unohana tended to the man, working on his hand first before stitching his eye...the eye was definitely gone.

Down in the temple, Aizen stood with his arms folded looking expectantly of Gin. "Is there no other way to gain the mountain?" He asked the silver-haired man. Gin shook his head and declined.

"None, save for the narrow passage they escaped upon" Gin replied.

"Scores of men were lost in pursuit" Sojun said.

Aizen nodded "A foolish endeavour...they now have the high-ground we've lost advantage" He stated.

Gin rose an eyebrow "You would let them go free?" He asked. Aizen shook his head and smirked to Gin, the smile scaring the mercenary very much, very _very _much.

"No" He answered. "I would have them feast...on mud and rock...and when hunger and madness drives them from their perch...we shall kill them _all_" Aizen informed. Gin nodded in agreement and decided to also take up camp. Aizen sighed contently...what was his wife doing right now?

**000000000000000**

Yoruichi and Momo happily inhaled each others aroma as they lay under the thin sheets, nibbling at one another's necks and ear lobes while whispering things even Rangiku would blush at. Momo kissed Yoruichi's neck and asked "What of Gin? I would not have that treacherous fuck touch what is mine" She moaned, lowering herself south as she kissed the dark-skinned woman's chest, then her belly before slipping beneath the sheets and going lower. Yoruichi bit her lip happily before answering in a shaking breath.

"H-he will get his" Yoruichi grinned as Momo worked her tongue around inside of her, flicking it around the spots the girl had discovered were Yoruichi's most sensitive "You think I would allow such a man to touch me again?" She asked before her hips bucked and she let out a yelp as Momo moved her fingers in and out of her. "I will get vengea-woo! Vengeance!" Yoruichi laughed Momo giggled and mused.

"So, what are you planning?" Momo asked

Yoruichi smirked "I know more of Aizen than you think"

Just as she said that; Rurichiyo Kasumioji received a letter. A letter with her deceased husbands ring in the envelope with the words _'Aizen' _within them. Of course, how did she get this ring? Gin took it from Shu's corpse and Aizen knew and made note of everything Gin looted, stole or killed. Rurichiyo would want revenge and she would take action, Aizen will or will not survive, but someone will eventually find out Gin had the ring and believe he sent it to her in order to get Aizen out of the way, for whatever reason they believed, then he would be executed.

The raging, furious Rurichiyo was already on cart to Ichigo's encampment were Aizen now stayed until the orange-haired rebel died or surrendered. As she trudged through the dirt and the dust she never stopped gritting her teeth. Why would Aizen do such a thing? For her mercenaries?! Did he hate Ichigo so much that he would slaughter a whole household of slaves and nobles just so he could play the hero and turn people against Ichigo and his rebellion?

Yuzu left to join for some reason, maybe she could too...

As the cart reached the temple, Rurichiyo put on a false face of happiness and hugged Aizen joyfully as he approached her. Aizen's eyes drifted all around her, her hair, body, chest, legs, arms hands...

He smirked "It's been a while since I have seen you" Aizen mused "Come, let us enjoy our reunion somewhere a lot more private"

Rurichiyo grinned, almost evilly. As she and her...'lover' entered the temple, she quickly brought her hands to her inner thigh, a sheathed dagger ready to slam into Aizen's throat the minute he gives the chance. As Aizen brought her into the temple, he quickly exited to trade words with Sojun before returning grinning, forcing Rurichiyo to churn inside. As they spoke about things such as war, Ichigo and how they would celebrate his death, Aizen turned to the war-table in his private chambers, wooden figurines symbolising the rebels while steel ones the legionnaire's. As Rurichiyo crept behind him, slowly unsheathing the dagger as her legs slowly pattered behind the Praetor, she gripped the dagger as hard as she could before sliding it out fully. As she held the dagger in a reverse-grip behind Aizen, she leapt and stopped for some reason, she rose an eyebrow, how did she stop? _Why _did she stop?

She looked down, there was the first half of a gladius sticking through her chest with a small amount of blood running down her lip. She twisted her neck around to see the culprit and her eyes widening...it was Sojun. Aizen turned and smirked at the sight, shaking his head in disappointment. "Foolish, naïve girl" Aizen sighed "Did you really not think that I would see your husbands ring on your finger? Were you so enraged that your anger clouded your intelligence and you wore the ring to gloat or whatever reason?" He asked. "It does not matter, it seems we have a traitor in Gin, Sojun" Aizen smirked.

Sojun pulled the sword out, allowing Rurichiyo to fall to the floor "What would you have me do Praetor?"

"Let him linger for the moment" Aizen mused "I may have some use for him later" The Praetor mused. He nudged the elephant in the room with his toe "Get rid of it will you?" He asked. Sojun nodded and called men in, lifting the corpse out without hesitation. The one thing Aizen did was inspire loyalty, despite the man lacking the trait himself, whether it be fear or respect fuelling it he did not know, maybe both.

It had been a day and a half since the rebels had retreated up the mountain, Aizen was content to wait weeks, just to see Ichigo go mad with hunger and blood lust. The rebels would run down the mountain-pass in an attempt to breach the Seireiteian's and they would be slaughtered. Aizen chuckled, sipping a cup of wine. Ichigo had done everything to perfection to this very moment, his strategy to take down Toshiro's men were well done, the trust he had in his warriors were well placed. Aizen smirked at Toshiro, the poor boy was on cart back to Rukongai with bandages crossing his face diagonally and horizontally, the large wound which Ichigo had gifted him with ready to leave a thick scar that would definitely send a few over affection fans running back the way they came.

Up in the mountain, Ichigo wore his red cloak and grey cloth while standing, overlooking the hundreds of tents that lay below. He sighed in defeat and shame...he had lost...no..not yet. He still had time and he had the advantage! He nodded slowly and turned back around, meeting Rukia who was rubbing her arms attempting to warm herself up "They surround us" Ichigo murmured sadly

"They do" Rukia sighed "But you will find a way out of this, you always do" Rukia smiled.

Ichigo smiled and cupped her cheek"As you always find words, to pull me through darkest thoughts" Ichigo said, then placed a loving hand on her shoulder, rubbing it so that the friction warmed her up. She smiled and eased into his touch, lifting his hand and kissing each finger equally. He was about to kiss her, but Grimmjow interrupted them and bellowed.

"Ichigo, Ebern and a clutch of fools have headed down the mountain pass, in attempt to breach the soldiers below!" Grimmjow roared. Ichigo nodded and quickly, he alongside Grimmjow, Kugo, Renji, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia and surprisingly enough Yuzu went down, the last one trying to 'Man up' so that she could be of use. Ichigo couldn't stop her, she was just like mother.

Down in the base of the mountain, Sojun sat over a small camp-fire with a steel pot over it, soup inside. He grabbed a wooden ladle and poured the broth into his wooden bowl quickly before attempting to gulp it down, but a noise snapped him front his food and he snapped around, unsheathing his gladius. It was Gin and Kokuto, Sojun then sneered "Give fucking word next time" Sojun warned "Or be mistaken as enemy" He threatened.

Gin chuckled in a condescending laugh "Praetor summons you" Gin smiled weirdly, before looking at the soup "We only just finished dining on the most succulent lamb...there may be yet some more scraps left!" He grinned.

Sojun sneered "You overstep...slave!"

"I merely place foot where Aizen commands" Gin sighed "If you do not care were it falls, you are free to take issue" He said, holding onto his swords hilt. Sojun snarled, but his snarl quickly turned into a curse as a spear soared and crashed against a legionnaire, sending him to the floor.

Ebern, alongside Buzzbee, Bambietta and some other rebels quickly pounced on the soldiers, cutting down a few but the rebels were being cut down even more so by Gin and Kokuto. Bambietta felt her jaw being smashed against as Kokuto slammed his elbow into it as Ebern felt a wound grow as his head was slammed against a nearby wall by Gin. The red-haired rebel was thrown to the floor and his neck being pointed at by Gin's sword, Ebern snarled "Fuck you, you little cunt!"

"Let's see those words forge into screams" Gin sneered back, but as his arm was being brought back to cut Ebern's throat, Rukia's arrow hit his arm. The legionnaires turned to see Ichigo, his eyes filled with a raging inferno as he charged and slashed down the soldiers in his way. Grimmjow kicked a soldier off the edge of the path before leaping on him, just before blocking a strike from Gin and slamming his head into the silver-haired man's nose. Gin quickly fell back as Grimmjow turned to different soldiers, hiding behind a tree.

Kokuto engaged Ichigo, the latter's eyes widening at what he saw "Long time" Ichigo muttered as his two swords crashed against the scarred man. Kokuto glared at him and cursed.

"You did this to me!"

Ichigo smirked and blocked his khopesh, before slicing his lower abdomen lightly and kicking him to the floor "It was only a small gift!" He insulted. He turned to his warriors "Retreat you fools!" He commanded, as he was about to kill Kokuto, he looked to see scores of soldiers approaching, he cursed and allowed him to live...for now. The rebels ran up the mountain pass, Ichigo following them. Yuzu had a shaking bow and arrow, her arms studdering as she aimed it at the soldiers.

Kokuto snarled and leapt, rolling and grabbing one of the dead rebels axes before throwing the black steeled double-edge weapon at Ichigo. The leader heard his name being called out before whipping his head back to dodge, but in the act of it...

The axe crashed against someone he cared for.

**000000000000000**

It was now evening, the sky was grey due to the weather and in the House of Urahara, Yoruichi stood on the balcony of her villa, looking over the edge of the cliff in which her husbands corpse had been tossed after the massacre. She held five things close to her, the first was a mantle given to her by her father who had unlimited support in her. The second was a necklace given to her by her mother, who loved her more than words could describe. The third was her wedding band, Urahara and her name etched into it deeply, signalling their love. The fourth was a small bracelet, Kukaku had given to her when they first decided they were best friends and the fifth was a small piece of cloth that had been ripped from Hisana's dress before she was buried...it was the only thing she could keep from her as her belongings were given to Byakuya.

She smiled sadly, before tossing them off the edge and down into the raging waves and rocks below. The past was the past, it was tying her to this house...she was beginning a new life, a new existence thanks to Momo, the Gods and the wonderful child that would be born. As Momo walked behind her, Yoruichi smiled while still looking over the cliff "You pulled me from the depths of madness" Yoruichi said "You're my savior Momo"

"And you are mine" Momo smiled.

Yoruichi smiled "The day comes when your child will be born...Aizen will take it from you...from us" The dark-skinned woman sighed "I am ashamed to admit it...but I pray that Ichigo is victorious, I do it everyday. Just to see your husband gone from this world, I would pray that my husband and child's murderer...is successful"

"You cannot be blamed" Momo began "We all-" Momo stopped speaking, she felt liquid seep around her feet. She looked down and saw a clear liquid, her eyes widened as did Yoruichi's and she gasped "It comes too soon"

Her child was being born.

Yoruichi quickly took hold of her and brought her into the bed-chambers, calling Tobiume for assistance. Tobiume was Momo's body slave for most of the young woman's life. Tobiume stood by her Domina's side loyally as did Yoruichi, who's hand was being gripped tightly by Yoruichi, who looked over her lovingly. Yoruichi looked to a slave "Get the Medicus"

"He has gone to town Domina, I have sent word to him" The slave answered.

As time passed, the Medicus still didn't show up and Momo roared out to Yoruichi, her face in anger and annoyance. "Where the fuck is the Medicus?!" Momo demanded, or rather begged. Yoruichi smiled sadly;

"He had gone to town the child not expected for weeks, I have sent word to fetch him" Yoruichi spoke "I will get something to ease the pain" Yoruichi smiled, turning to leave but Momo shot her hand out and grabbed her wrist.

"Do not leave me" Momo begged.

Yoruichi gave a soft, caring smile"Know that I will return and together we will see this blessing into the world" The woman spoke. Momo seemed content with the answer and allowed Yoruichi to leave, the slave Tobiume holding onto her hand dearly.

She felt weak to her knees, pain coming from all joints, muscles and bones. She felt sweat running down her head as she lay there, a child trying to gain it's freedom. She smiled, Yoruichi would help her out. The child...their child would be free from Aizen, she just knew it. Ichigo would win, she was positive. Momo, from the moment she laid eyes on Ichigo, watching the young man being forced make love to his now...his now life, his woman Rukia, his everything. She never imagined such a thing would happen, two slaves falling in love after being forced to lose their virginities together ins such a barbaric way, in front of people, she remembered crossing her legs as the wet patch began to grow back then, their connection was very deep...pun intended. It was love...something Momo now felt for herself. Just as the thunder outside struck, she heard a cry as well as something bash. Momo moaned in pain before looking to the door, just as lightning struck Yoruichi entered...

...with crazed eyes, a knife and blood covering her chest.

"W-What have you done?" Momo asked the woman.

"What was always intended" Yoruichi smiled "To see curse upon this house lifted"

Momo shook as Tobiume went up to Yoruichi, as if to clam her but Yoruichi's knife shot into Tobiumes throat, the latter falling to the ground before the former dug the knife deeper again and again. Momo gasped and screamed out loud, as her body slave was being butchered right before her very eyes. Tobiume gave out one last bloodied choke before leaving this world. Yoruichi looked up to Momo, giving a look that was similar to a content smile, as if nothing wrong had happened. "There, no-one left to come between us" Yoruichi said

As she stood, readying her knife Momo quickly begged "Why are you doing this, we are friends are we not?!" Momo asked. Yoruichi looked at her nonchalantly and retorted boredly.

"The very best"

"Don't you love me?" Momo asked "Didn't...didn't any of this mean anything to you?!" The girl asked "T-This has been the best time of my life, why are you doing this?"

"It did mean something to me" Yoruichi spoke "I truly love you...just not as much as I love my husband...but I still love you" Yoruichi answered.

"Then why would you do this, why would you take my life...and that of my child?" Momo asked.

"_Your _child?" Yoruichi laughed "It is a gift from the God's to the House of Urahara, I originally planned this with Hisana, but your child is more worthy" Yoruichi smiled "I love you...I truly do, for aiding me in this endeavour, if it weren't for you...I wouldn't be receiving this gift" Yoruichi spoke. Momo's eyes widened...Y-Yoruichi was still a fucking crazy woman! She was mad! "Now then...let us see it unwrapped" Yoruichi smiled.

Momo screamed and at that moment was given a home-made C-section. As she felt blood pour from her wounds, Yoruichi walked out of the room with her child...Momo's child in her arms! Momo, feeling her maternal instinct finally kicking in, rolled off the bed and crawled after the woman. Her anger and mothers fury overbearing her. _"YORUICHI!" _Momo screamed in rage, crawling after the mad woman. She stood, walking out of the villa and onto the sand in which the gladiators used to train, she quelled up in fear as she saw Yoruichi standing at the edge of the cliff with her son in her arms, cradling and cooing the small thing.

"Do not cry little one" Yoruichi cooed "You are safe now...and shall be forever"

Momo landed and crawled across the sand, ignoring the pain and standing despite her wounds. S-She just wanted her son back! She just wanted her son safe! Momo tearfully walked over to Yoruichi, who smiled madly as she turned to Momo, her son still in her evil arms. As her back was facing the cliff, Yoruichi spoke.

"Kisuke always wanted a son" Yoruichi began "And thanks to you...we shall have one" She finished. Momo's eyes widened in shock as Yoruichi leaned back and fell off the cliff, her son in her arms. Momo quickly staggered over to the edge, her body shaking as she saw the body hit the rocks in a bloody mess.

"No..." Momo muttered. The two things she only loved in this world were now gone "No!" This wasn't fair, thi's was not fair at all! S-She did good! She was redeeming herself! She was good! She was good! Momo felt hot tears run down her cheeks, then she gave one last cry, before collapsing onto the sand as the world got darker. Soon enough, the light faded from her eyes and her heart stopped, as well as her breathing.

Momo died with no-one to mourn her.

**000000000000000**

Ichigo charged up the mountain pass with the woman in his arms, tears flowing as he trekked as hard as he could looking for Unohana. Ichigo turned to the woman and roared "Heal it!" He roared as he set his loved one down "Yumichika, quickly heat up your sword and heal this wound!"

"Yuzu..." Rukia gasped. Yuzu lay there with a large axe wound in her chest, blood covering her arm. Rukia looked up to Ichigo who had water covering his beautiful amber eyes "Ichigo..." She informed. Ichigo looked to her, tears freely flowing as he looked down at his poor sweet sister...she was never cut out for this! She should never have come, he should never have let her! It was his fault! It was his fault his poor sweet innocent sister died! He was horrible to her, he spat on her for her decisions but when she makes the 'right' one she dies! This wasn't fair, it wasn't! If he hadn't bragged about how the rebels were so justified then she would have...she would have..

He then remembered Ebern.

He turned to the red-haired man "Was it worth it?" He asked angrily. Ebern gulped and Ichigo sneered "Was it worth her life in attempt to save your own?!" Ichigo demanded before smashing his fist against the quincies jaw. He slammed his fist again and again into Ebern's jaw, before the man finally returned another punch. Ichigo pulled his fist back and screamed _"SHE IS GONE FROM THIS WORLD BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

"_YOU WERE THE MAD FUCK THAT LEAD US TO OUR DEATHS!" _Ebern screamed back. "At least she claimed hers as a warrior, not scrounging around up her as the rest of us are doomed!" He snapped "You are not the only ones who's siblings have died, I lost two siblings in this battle alone because of your fucking plans!"

Ichigo sneered "You are right" he said "You will _all _perish!" He snapped to the rebels. They gasped and began to worriedly mutter amongst themselves and Ichigo realized the mistake he made "If we do not stand as one!" He added "We hold the high-ground, we have advantage!"

Ebern glared "That is only if Aizen is stupid enough to attack before we are all mad from hunger!"

Ichigo was about to retort angrily, but Kenpachi did it for him "A man is never too weak or too wounded to fight...if the cause is greater than his own" he answered. Ichigo looked to him, the man was now sporting a red rag across his wounded right eye, soon it would be replaced by an eye-patch...if they survive this...

"The Seireiteian's will come" Ichigo spoke "And when they do...the Republic will forever be stained with the blood of vengeance!" Ichigo growled. The rebels cheered and Ichigo turned to his sister, he needed to be alone with her.

Having the rebels find vines, Ichigo was given then and took off her red cloak and grey cloth, wrapping them around Yuzu's deceased body like a funeral cloak. As he wrapped the body in vines, hoping to keep the corpse fresh for burial when he finally got free of Aizen, he sighed. The ground is too hot for burial, it was an inactive volcano after all, while the lower ground was swarmed with Seireiteian's.

Giving a sad sigh, he slowly smoothed the bangs from Yuzu's forehead into a more cleaner looking form. He bit his lip, tears threatening to fall again as he looked at his sister...his poor sister. Ebern sighed as he looked at Ichigo.

Ebern sneered "Two of my sisters died and my brother lost an arm yet I am not whining, I want vengeance!" He growled "Yet we sit here dying while he tends to fucking weeds!"

"He tends to his heart" Kugo answered "Something I an beginning to doubt you have. The ground is too hot to bury her, while the base is swarming with legionnaire's. All he can do now is wrap her in his cloak and pray for good results"

"It is a blessing then" Ebern said "That we will all be dead before she is overly ripe"

Kugo merely sneered and walked up to Ichigo, who merely looked at the horizon. Kugo sighed and spoke "Ebern and his kind grow ever more restless" He informed "I fear they are not alone in such regard"

Ichigo frowned "I cannot lay blame" He said. No, he could never do that. It was one of the curses of being a leader, he couldn't give his own feelings out and he constantly had to see things from other peoples point of view, it was horrid and tedious, but it was his fate. "Yet our only chance of survival is to stay loyal to sound tactics"

"Like attacking the mines with a handful of men?" Kugo joked "Tearing down the Sokyoku and feeling into a swarmed forest full of soldiers?" He added. "When this thing started, I saw you as a reckless fool who only bid his own desires, yet now I see sound tactic and keen mind, as well as selflessness is the only reason _we_ are not already dead"

"I am merely fortunate enough to seize opportunity the Seireiteian's would consider mad" Ichigo replied "The day comes when we must fust Aizen and his army...in _open _battle" He said "No tricks, no ambushes...straight-up warfare"

Kugo nodded "You have done everything correct so far, so I'll trust you" Kugo spoke "The only problem is that you dragged our small numbers on for too long, you delayed gaining an army in favor of small numbers in attempt to seem small and insignificant...Aizen saw through that and estimated us exactly well. If we survive this Ichigo..." Kugo began "We'll need _thousands_"

Ichigo nodded and agreed. "I know"

**000000000000000**

Sitting in the temples training ground was Gin, allowing the grains of sand that he had picked up from the covered ground slip through his fingers as he spoke "We share a bond" Gin began "An oath" He said. Kokuto, Wonderweiss and his three other members of his little group; Baishin, Sojiro Kusaka and finally Oko Yushima. The wore leather armor and wielded odd weapons, all of them. Of course, Kokuto wielded his black-steel Khopesh, Wonderweiss wielded two hooks, Baishin wielded a large flail, Sojiro a scythe and Oko a pole-axe. "I will gain Urahara's Ludus and villa and it will become...the noble house of Ichimaru. I will raise and train the mightiest gladiators in _all _the Republic. You will be the first among my recruits and I ask for your oath, pledging-"

"You will be gaining no oaths" Aizen spoke as he strolled up "Snake"

Gin looked genuinely confused "Praetor?"

"Do you think me the fool?" Aizen asked, taking out the l ring owned by Shu and tossing it on the floor before him. Gin looked up to him and shook his head while stretching his two lips downwards in a frown-like positon.

"I do not understand" Gin answered.

"Do you deny taking it?" Aizen asked.

"I take many things from the dead" Gin spoke "I had your blessing to do so"

"Did you also attempt to gain Rurichiyo's favour by giving this ring to her?" Aizen glared. Gin chuckled and shook his head as he declined the claim.

"I have never broken words with the girl" Gin scoffed.

"I have had enough..." Aizen began "Of serpent's tongues!" He finished angrily, unsheathing his sword as did Sojun and the seven legionnaire's behind him. Gin unleashed his blade as did his five mercenaries.

"Wait!" Gin began "I do not know what you speak of" Gin concluded, shaking his sword with each syllable "But I fear you have made a grave error"

"It is you who has made the error" Aizen said "In attempt to manoeuvre yourself above your station" He finished softly with a smug stare. Gin gulped before speaking;

"You have made a mistake. Perhaps it is better if me and my men...take leave"

"I have a better offer" Aizen mused "One thousand gold and land, to each of you for faithful service" The Praetor offered. Gin watched as his men lowered their arms, chuckling in fear as he shook his sword with a small sad grin.

Gin chuckled and nodded his head softly "You fucking cunts" He sneered, as he tried to escape, his former brothers pounced on him and were about to execute him, but Aizen halted it.

"Halt" Aizen spoke, before starting once more "You once told me 'Your will, my hands'"

"An oath that has _not _wavered!"

Aizen grinned oddly "I would test such loyalty"

**000000000000000**

In the mountain-top, Ichigo completely covered Yuzu's body with the vines, her body completely wrapped in his cloak. He pulled down the hood which covered her face, giving it a small kiss before covering it up once more, he couldn't stand to look at it...she was so pale and lifeless. Her skin looked like a mixture between a whitish colour and purple, she didn't even breath, nor move...it was so hard to take in. He had to stop himself from crying, it would scare his fellow rebels if he did, to see their leader cry. It was a curse of being a leader, the only thing he could show them was hope, confidence and all that shit he didn't feel right now. Hearing Renji patter behind him, he heard the man speak. "There is movement on the path!"

Ichigo immediately grabbed his two swords, his arms flailing to his back and equipping the two blades. The rebels all grabbed their weapons, spears, swords and bows with a shield if he was skilled enough. Ichigo stood there, in front of his men and women with a defensive glare in his eyes, if he was to die then he would be the first to go, defending his people. Ichigo's eyes zoomed to the person walking up behind the rock, stitched up pants with a vest and sword at the hip...

Gin.

Ichigo's eyes widened as fast as lightning before snarling the man's name like a curse "Gin!" He spat before quickly walking to him. Gin put up his hands defensively before calling out in a quick attempt to save life.

"I come bearing a message from Aizen!"

Ichigo glared "Speak it!"

Gin swallowed a gulp before clearing his throat, Ichigo stomped the ground ordering him to hurry up and so he did. "Aizen has...grown weary of this conflict. And would return home to see his child born in Seireitei" Gin smiled. Ichigo scoffed and snapped to the silver-haired snake.

"A thing I give no shit towards"

The rebels gave a chuckle or snicker at his answer and Gin sighed "Perhaps the lives of your people hold more interest" He suggested. "Aizen offers terms of surrender! Lay down your arms and go down the mountain-pass, Aizen has promised that you will all live!"

"As slaves?" Ichigo asked "Beneath the Republics heel?"

Gin rolled his eyes "Yes...as slaves!" he spat "But you will have your lives. Refuse? And Praetor has promised a torturous death upon the crucifix for all who deny" Gin informed them. Kenpachi frowned and demanded the snake-like man an answer.

"And what...of Ichigo's life?" He asked.

"...The cost of the bargain" Gin answered.

The whole mountain turned to silence. Refuse and they'll have to fight three-thousand more soldiers while hungry and tired, if you live you were crucified. If they accepted they'd live as slaves...but Ichigo would have to die.

Ichigo looked around, ready to be content with any answer they gave. If they refused, they were loyal and could survive...but a low chance. If they accepted...he would die. Shaking his head mentally, he knew Aizen would kill them all even if they accepted. Personally, he would pick refuse but...it was up to his rebels now...the ones who currently resented him.

"I for one do not wish to die this day!" Ebern roared. Ichigo swallowed a gulp of fear, his hand shaking as well as feeling a pang of betrayal. "But then again...who does?! If I am to die, I shall do it as a free man!" Ebern replied. The rebels cheered and agreed in the ways they did.

"Fuck the Republic!"

"No surrender!"

"Cunt!"

Kugo, Grimmjow and Renji exchanged glances, smirking and chuckling before looking at the chuckling Ichigo, who turned to Gin. "You have your answer" Ichigo replied. Gin nodded and smiled, before leaving and adding a 'very well'

Just as he was about to leave, Ichigo sneered "I would not have us part so quickly!" The leader roared. He pointed his sword at the mercenary who gulped once more and sighed in annoyance.

"Aizen awaits...I must return with reply" Gin said.

Ichigo smirked "Your head would serve equal purpose"

Some of the rebels cackled, particularly the men who knew Gin such as Grimmjow, Zaraki, Kugo, Kensei and Renji, even more so Ichigo. Gin glared and sneered to Ichigo, walking forward slowly "The mighty Ichigo, forever bellowing of the honour of a gladiator" Gin spoke "Where stands such honour now in the act of cutting down a defenceless man?"

Ichigo smirked "Give him a sword, as well as a shield!" he commanded. Rukia equipped her sword, flipping it so she grabbed it by its hilt before rudely throwing it at Gin's feet, a circular shield following afterwards. "You once dreamt of honour upon the sand! Let this be your final arena!"

Gin cursed silently before speaking "You stand a champion, a leader, a God. Yet me...a wounded man, there is yet no honour in such"

"To shit with honour!" Ichigo hissed, as he pulled back his sword, he felt his wrist being grabbed; by Rukia. He looked at her questionably and demanded "Rukia...what the hell?"

"He is right...do not stain your name in my defence" Rukia spoke. She knew the only reason Ichigo despised Gin so much was because he took her as a gift...God forbid what he would have done if he had actually...

Gin smirked "Listen to her"

"I'm sure a wounded man could defeat a weak little woman like myself?" Rukia mused with a smirk. Gin frowned and everyone in the rebellion grinned or smirked. Ichigo was not among them, she turned to him expecting this decision. "You trained me for a reason my dear...do not let it go to waste"

"No, it is too dangerous!" Ichigo whispered. "He is a _gladiator! _The worst among us, yet he still stood as such..."

"And have I not been trained by the greatest of them?" Rukia asked. "I _can _defeat him, I have waited for this moment ever since..." Rukia stopped in her tracks. "Since..." Ichigo rose an eyebrow and Rukia didn't have to continue as he slowly realize what Gin had done to her. His eyes widened slightly as he dug his nails into his palms.

Ichigo swallowed his pride "See it done" he choked out.

Rukia nodded "I will see him fall...destroying the final tether that links me to that fucking house and the pain I felt under this serpents gaze" She hissed to him. Ichigo nodded, before commanding a rebel to grab her spear and toss it to her. She caught the poled weapon gracefully, picking up her shield as well. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and asked.

"You would let her do this?" He asked

"Like I have a choice in the matter" He replied

Rukia walked up to Gin she smirked at him and Gin chuckled and gave a grin.

"Very well...if I am to do...I will at least take Ichigo's bitch to the afterlife with me" Gin spat slightly. Rukia glared and quickly thrusted her spear forward. Gin dodged each thrust quickly as Rukia moved the pointed stick at him relentlessly, attempting to cut him at any angle. Gin blocked each strike with a grunt, his arm pulsing with pain before gasping as the tip of the poled spear grazed against his chest, leaving a small slice. Gin cursed and swung his sword again, Rukia blocked it with the shield and swept for his feet, which he leapt over quickly, the tip barely grazing his skin. Rukia smirked and the rebels cheered for her...this is what it felt like to be a gladiator! No wonder Ichigo enjoyed it so much, Rukia just wanted to...just wanted to _boast!_

Rukia gave a cheer, the rebels roaring in delight and even the worry wart Ichigo gave a slight chuckle. Gin brought his sword onto the middle of Rukia's horizontally blocking spear, the attacked being deflected before Rukia brought the spear down to let Gin's sword scrape off before bringing the spears tip up again, cutting him in the chest again.

Gin ducked under a swipe and slashed, the blade slicing Rukia's thigh and causing Ichigo to shake with anger, normally he'd give an immature reason like 'That's my thigh!' or something along those lines..but Gin used to be a gladiator...No, she could do it..maybe..yes she could! Perhaps...No, she had to. She had the ability, Ichigo knew this off experience, as well as witnessing it. She could do it...she could.

Rukia ducked under Gin's sword and brought the bottom edge of the spear to the back of his neck, swinging it around and tossing the injured Gin to the floor. As Gin rolled to recovery, Rukia charged and leapt into the air, her two knees raised with her spear ready. The poled weapon impaled Gin's shield, the tip missing his face by an inch. The man discarded his shield before smashing his sword against the spear, breaking it in half, leaving Rukia defenceless. Gin's blade shot out and cut Rukia just above her eyebrow, the blood slowly hitting her eye and blinding her for the moment. As Rukia was incapacitated, Gin kicked her ankle and forced to to the floor, quickly getting behind her and pressing the tip of the blade to her neck, grinning. "Do you remember this? My body against yours...you trembling helplessly as you do now?" Gin smirked, looking at Ichigo. Reminding him of the horrid day when Rukia was put to cart...for the mines "Well...editor?" Gin asked mockingly "Pass judgement on our fallen gladiator?" he asked sarcastically.

Ichigo glared at Gin, his eyes staring daggers into the man. Gin's eyes widened, Ichigo gave a thumbs down. At first he believed that Ichigo wanted Gin to kill Rukia...but no, the thumbs down was for Gin himself! Before he knew, Rukia grabbed his sword and slashed at his inner thigh, the silver-haired man crying out in pain before falling to his knees. Rukia grinned, swinging her sword to his neck but it never met, Gin stopped the blade and Rukia snarled "I am _far _from helpless!" Rukia hissed.

Gin let out a few ragged breaths. "You think this will make any difference?" He spat. "This will not erase the pain you both felt at the sting of your masters lash" He growled. "Or the memory of my cock inside of her" He said gesturing to Rukia, forcing a growl from Ichigo's lips.

Rukia stared hatefully. "No, it does not" She told him. "Yet it is a fucking start"

She brought the sword back and slammed it into Gin's neck, the blade barely penetrated. She did it again, the again and then one more time before the head finally fell off.

Gin was definitely dead.

Rukia stared at him for a few moments...she won...she won. She turned, but before she could Ichigo was already standing there looking blank, looking at her with wet eyes. Rukia stared nervously and shamefully, as if she had done something wrong. She smiled nervously "You were right...it is difficult to cut a man's head off in a single blow..."

Rukia shut her eyes, expecting Ichigo to yell at her, how reckless she had been. The judging of his eyes made it seem so, but he didn't. Was he giving her the silent treatment? What was he doing? Rukia felt his arms wrap around her and was surprised with the answer.

"Then I will teach you"

Rukia returned the hug with a smile, gripping his shoulders like it was the world itself. Ichigo turned to Renji and ordered "See Gin's head down the road as reply to Aizen" He ordered.

Luders looked to him "It will be nail and cross for those that live"

"Aizen would see you all dead, despite answer" Ichigo replied casually.

"Pity there aren't enough vines for us all" Ebern growled. Renji was about to growl at him but Ichigo stopped him and answered the statement himself, his words shocking the rebels.

"No...there is not enough vines for us all..." He said. He looked to Yuzu's body, before being inspired greatly "But perhaps there's enough for a few"

**000000000000000**

Down in the temple, Aizen smirked as he saw Sojun hold up Gin's head. "Ichigo makes expected choice" He muttered. "Sojun, tell the men to eat and sleep well. By dawns light we march to finish this once and for all" Aizen said. Sojun nodded and did such. Aizen looked to the top of the mountain, lightning was striking. It was dark, around eight or nine o'clock. He smirked, he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

As the Praetor ordered his men to sleep, Ichigo was ordering his men to rise. Up in the mountain, all the rebels were gathering vines and had gathered every single one they could find. Hanatarou walked up to Ichigo, shaking from fear and the cold.

"We have gathered all the vines we could gather" he said "Enough for four men"

Ichigo nodded, putting a proud hand on Hanatarou's shoulder to stop him shaking. He looked to his men. "Renji!" The red-haired man perked up, walking to him. "Grimmjow!" The teal-haired man did the same "Kugo!" He finished "I would have you by my side"

"The road is swarming with soldiers" Kensei spoke "What about them? How will we go down the road with them blocking our path?"

Ichigo looked to Rukia, who stood with her sword beside Neliel, Halibel and Bambietta. "She will take care of them" Ichigo said. The two lovers gave a nod to each other, their eyes meeting and the trust-link forming. Both of them would _not _fail.

Kugo walked up to Riruka. He cupped both her cheeks with his hands and kissed her lovingly "We will be reunited soon" He said "In this life or the next" He promised. Riruka smiled and kissed him again, before letting him go.

Renji was bickering with Jackie, a vein throbbing on his head. As they ceased, Renji smiled and kissed her forehead "I will return"

"You better"

Grimmjow sighed, waltzing up to Soi-fon who was looking at him oddly. "I'm sorry" He spoke "I shouldn't have did what I did because...well because of my pride" Grimmjow sighed "Since we all may die, I just wanted to clear it up"

Soi-fon nodded before folding her arms "Took you long enough"

Grimmjow chuckled, leaning down and pecking her lips "Make me proud" He grinned. She nodded, rolling her eyes and getting back to her duties, hiding the blush that stained her cheeks. The rebels all gripped the four vines which now Ichigo and his three allies all held onto, standing at the edge of the mountain ready to climb down the very, very steep mountain-side. It was at a ninety-degree angle, the length being hundreds of metres long...if they fell...

"I know fear dwells within your breast" Ichigo began "And it does so with great cause. The Seireiteian's hold numbers far outweighing our own...yet they have revealed time and again, fatal flaw. That they believe, their way is the only one. Just as they believe, that there is only one way to leave this mountain!" He grinned "We shall teach them, that we forge our own paths, and nothing in this world is impossible, when heart and mind are put towards it!" He cheered. The rebels bellowed and roared positively in response. "Brace rope" He ordered the three "Let us begin a lesson, forever remembered!"

As the thunder struck, completely muting the rebels cries, Renji grinned. "The sound will mask descent, the God's bless us with good fortune!" he grinned.

Ichigo turned to him "Free men create their own" He smiled. Renji chuckled and Ichigo turned to the rebels before yelling "We are all God's this night! And the Republic, to fell our wrath!" He roared. The rebels cheered as the four men descended down the flat surface of the mountain, the remainder of the rebels holding their ropes so the vines didn't fall down after them. Kenpachi growled as Ichigo was heavier than expected before adjusting.

As the four men slid down the mountain, the lightning completely blanked the noise they made. They slowly made their way down, fear risen in their hearts as they were carefully scooting down the vine-made rope inch by inch. They all had their weapons on their backs, except Grimmjow who had his sword by his hip, but his shield was on his back. As they were reaching the bottom, Renji found a small step and stood on it, but the small pebbles on the perch forced his foot to roll off and the small pebbles to shoot down, alerting the two guards below. Renji muttered a "Fuck"

Ichigo growled and leapt down the remainder of the mountain, ten metres. He landed roughly on a legionnaire, his body braking his fall as the others followed in pursuit. As the guards were defeated, the rebels unsheathed their single daggers each rebel carried. As the sneaked to the tents, the guards tiredly standing guard were easily dealt with. Grimmjow shot his hand across ones mouth, stabbing his heart while Kugo pulled one to the floor, stabbing him. Renji slit ones throat from behind while Ichigo simply walked up behind one, tapping his shoulder and slashing his unveiled throat when he turned.

Ichigo barked a command "We must move quickly, before deed is discovered" He said. His eyes drifted to the road, empty. Rukia did it, he grinned before grabbing all the tents sheets.

**000000000000000**

In the temple, Aizen was still awake and sipping a cup of water. Sojun walked up to him and spoke. He turned to his leader "The hour is late" He said.

"Sleep will not come" Aizen spoke "All I see when eyes closed is the end of Ichigo...and with him, reason for being so long absent from Seireitei...and more important matters"

"You will be victorious, where Toshiro failed" Sojun smiled "A great advantage within the Senate"

"To be used towards elevation" Aizen said "One day I shall rise above all others, light of accomplishment giving warmth...to loving son and cherished death" He smiled. His eyes drifted to the forest, they zoomed in and he saw movement. His brow furrowed..before a fire was ready, a catapult. "Raise alarm, gather the men to formation!" He barked.

"Awake the men!"

In the forest, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Kugo and Renji were manning the catapult. Renji put the rock on, Grimmjow ignited it, Kugo pulled the level while Ichigo gave command.

As flaming boulders soared in the air, crashing against the legionnaire tents, Aizen quickly got his men ready. Soaring balls of fire crashed into the soldiers encampment's, incapacitating most of the men as the flames took their weapons, armours, beds, limbs or lives. Kugo chuckled as if someone told a half-decent joke as he saw the boulders sore, hearing the soldiers yell and scream. Each boulder landed with a large shock wave as the soldiers got a taste of their own medicine, most of their force being wiped out by Ichigo's genius plan. As the soldiers finally got their balance back, they were horrified to find out there was only five-hundred of them left.

Five hundred was still more than eighty.

But five-hundred multiplied by zero was still zero.

As all five-hundred of the men marched to Ichigo's position, Aizen leading them while wearing a steel-helmet, covering his scalp with a red-mohawk like plumed crest on top, with a leather strap under his chin. As they marched, they saw Ichigo and his three allies approaching. Ichigo had his swords in his hands, Grimmjow had his hand casually resting on the hilt of his sica before pulling it out along with his shield. Kugo and Renji equipped their swords as well.

Ichigo and Aizen's eyes met.

"Kill them!" Aizen roared.

The five-hundred soldiers charged at the four men, all roaring with anticipating as each one wanted to be the one who killed them. It was obvious that they weren't underestimating them any more as each and every single soldier charged to them with every intention of murder.

Ichigo smirked.

Grimmjow grinned.

Renji shook with excited.

Kugo cackled.

As the Seireiteian's charged, they were took by surprise as each and every single rebel charged at them from their flank. Each soldier turned in shock as their formation broke easily by the flanking rebels, Kenpachi leading them as all of them roared. Ichigo grinned and the four men charged at the soldiers too, Ichigo leaping into the air and shooting his foot out, the sole slamming against a chest and almost surfing across the ground on his body. Grimmjow threw a soldier over his shield before slashing more. Renji ducked and gripped his spatha with two hands, slashing soldiers abdomens while Kugo leapt into a large group of soldiers.

As the battle waged on, the rebels were gaining the advantage over the superior numbers with the superior skill and strength. Ichigo threw a corpse into a large group of soldiers charging for him, forcing them to wobble around it, breaking position for Rukia and Orihime to finish them off. Halibel swung her axe, the large weapon crashing against Oko's temple and cutting the scalp cleanly off. Neliel hooked her warhammer with Baishin's ankle before slamming the large blunt weapon on his head, caving it in. Sojiro was thrown across the floor before Zangetsu slashed his throat.

Kensei cut down three men with his daggers, before Kokuto entered the fray. Kensei sent five strikes his way, all of them blocked or parried. The burnt man blocked another before delivering a punch to Kensei's nose, sending him to the floor.

As he was about to finish the rebel off, Kenpachi swooped in and parried another strike, before slashing the man's chest and delivering a gruesome punch to the wound, blood squirting out. Kokuto fell to the floor and Kenpachi hissed "I owe you pain!" He growled, a rag covering his right eye. As Kensei stood to fight Kokuto once more, the two fought and parried for a while, until Kensei swung his dagger down only for his wrist to be caught. Kensei cursed as Kokuto shoved his Khopesh into Kensei's chest.

"_Kensei!" _Kenpachi roared. The large man snapped a legionnaire's neck before kicking Kokuto off of Kensei, slamming both feet firmly into his chest. As they both stood up, Kenpachi hooked the tip of his sword with the Khopesh and threw it away, then leapt into the air and slammed his sword into the good half of Kokuto's head, before throwing him away like rag-doll.

Kenpachi ran to Kensei's side, who choked and gave a smir, after all; Kensei didn't smile. "I lived by my brothers and now I die by them..." He said, before choking up some more blood "I regret nothing"

As Kensei's life faded from his eyes, Kenpachi nodded in agreement before slowly drifting his fingers down the man's eyelids. It was unusual, but Kenpachi would only do this for the men he respected most, and Kensei transcended that.

Ichigo cut down more, as did all the other rebels. Only Kenpachi knew of Kensei's death and he would tell them when the battle was over, to not destroy morale. As Ichigo pushed through the forces in the forest, Aizen stood with his eyes wide.

"Fall back..." He muttered "Fall back!" Aizen roared

Ichigo growled as he delivering a jaw-breaking punch to a centurion, before wandering over and stomping on his ribs, breaking them in the act. "Press advantage and see victory ours!" He roared through bloodied lips.

Aizen and one-hundred men returned to the temple, their remaining forces having gone AWOL, died or been incapacitated long ago. As he entered the temple, he screeched "Secure the perimeter! Signal all men to defend this position!"

"Man your station!"

"Seireiteian's!"

As Aizen stood at the top of the stair case, at the beginning of the table while one-hundred men stood in front of him, his eyes widened as he saw Ichigo, Grimmjow, kugo and Renji leap up the three metre tall wall, alongside more rebels with screeching roars. Ichigo parried a strike as he landed on the wooden stand, before slashing the attackers chest. As soldiers charged to the wooden stand to drag Ichigo off, he turned and leapt off the wooden stand, crashing his knee into a soldiers jaw in the act of it. Grimmjow leapt off behind him with a roar as well. Yumichika and Ikkaku stayed, defeating anyone who got in their way.

As the rebels kept on coming, Ichigo felt something he had never felt before. His wounds didn't hurt, he could hear everything, he could sense everything and he feared nothing. It was like he had three-hundred and sixty degree vision as he blocked off every attack and defeated them all easily. His strength was far larger than ever before, like the strongest adrenaline rush a man could have. It was _battle fever! _He felt invincible! Indestructible! All the rebels did! Come at me Seireiteian's! I'll beat you all!

Aizen watched in shock, his eyes wide as he saw his men fall right before him. Ichigo parried a strike, throwing a soldier to his left before blocking another, the attackers arm rippling with recoil before Ichigo cut him down for good. Grimmjow flicked a sword over his head before blocking another strike, then slashing a man behind him before shoving his shoulder in the man he had just blocked a strike from. Chad hooked a soldiers ankle with his axe, pulling him to the floor before slamming the edge into the man's chest. Renji cut a man's chest wide open, almost hurling as his blood and insides showed. Rukia, despite her size lifted and threw a man over her shoulder, before slamming her weapon into his gut.

Ichigo made his way up the steps, cutting down anyone who stood in his way. Wonderweiss approached, giving Ichigo stwo strikes, but Ichigo merely ducked under them all and gave him the same treatment he gave Driscoll, a clean shave. He moved upwards, swinging his sword and cutting a head in half, before literally stabbing a face. There was no mercy from the rebels as they had all the power in the world right now, Kugo shoved his sword into a legionnaire's gut, before tearing it out, bifurcating the soldier. Ikkaku shoved his spear through a soldiers mouth while Orihime hit a centurion in the eye with an arrow.

Rukia had hit a soldier so hard with her shield, the recoil and whiplash snapped his neck. Ichigo was so close to Aizen, as he killed another man, Sojun quickly charged but Ichigo grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a wall, before delivering a nose-breaking headbutt to Aizen. As the Praetor was thrown aside, Ichigo grabbed Sojun by the hair and smashed his head against a nearby stone column as much times as he needed until the Tribune died.

Aizen cursed...the rebels were invincible...

But he wasn't going to die without killing Ichigo...

As he swiped at the rebel commanders head, the orange-haired man ducked easily before snapping his head back to dodge another strike. Aizen swung relentlessly, bloodthirsty and desperatly as Ichigo merely ducked and dodged. Ichigo blocked each strike with annoyance as the dirt and blood was uncomfortable on the rebels skin. As Aizen quickly felt his wrist being caught, Ichigo delivered a jaw-breaking punch to the man, blood spitting from the Praetors mouth as their was streams of blood coming from cuts on his head, ear, lip and nose.

Aizen grunted desperately, thrusting the sword forward but Ichigo merely allowed it to slide of the edge of his sword. Aizen grunted and swung the sword for Ichigo's neck, miraculously the blade broke threw his defenses! As the blade went for Ichigo's throat, the man cursed as Ichigo caught his wrist just an inch from his neck, Ichigo's glare fierce and his body shaking from anger and fury. Aizen hissed "I...will not die...at the hands of a fucking...slave!"

Ichigo growled and twisted, throwing Aizen's arm to the left before grabbing the man's wrist again as it went for his chest. Ichigo sneered back "I...am a free man!" He replied, before elbowing Aizen's chest, blocking three strikes, slicing his arm and with a roar, shoved his gladius into Aizen's stomach!

Just as he accomplished this feat, Grimmjow, Rukia, Chad and the rest of the rebels finished up with all of the soldiers. Aizen looked to his stomach with wide eyes, Ichigo's blade piercing it deeply. Ichigo grinned widely "The Seireiteian finally learns his place before me!" He snapped, replaying Aizen's words to him all those years ago when he first brought him to Rukongai. As he shoved his sword deeper, Aizen fell to his knees with a sneer, Ichigo snapped the sword out and Aizen yelped out in agony "On his knees..." He finished.

The rebels watched on with anticipation, Azashiro arriving just in time for the finale. The rebels watched as their leader, the leader of one-hundred rebels stood above the leader of five-thousand elite trained warriors, now defeated and beaten, on his knees in shame. It must have surprised them to know end. Aizen looked to Ichigo and snarled in anger and hatred "You've won nothing..." He spat "Seireitei...will send _legions _in my wake! And one day soon, you shall fall to deserved end!" He hissed, before his pain overcame him and his coughed up more blood. Ichigo pressed the edge of his blade to Aizen's throat, the man wincing at the wet, cold steels touch as it grazed his skin.

"Perhaps" Ichigo murmured silently "Yet it is not this day!" He finished, before raising his sword in a reverse grip. His father, Isshin's idiotic grin flashed before him. His mother, Masaki's kind smile appeared, then Yuzu's identical smile appeared. Then he saw Aizen piercing his fathers chest, his mother falling into his arms and then Yuzu being struck by the axe. With one final snarl, Ichigo brought the blade up and shoved the sword all the way down Aizen's throat, the blood shooting up and streaming from his mouth like a fountain. Ichigo pulled the sword out and watched as Aizen fell, drowning in his own blood and failure...

Ichigo turned and looked at his group...no...his _army! _He walked to the top of the steps of announced "Let Seireitei send their legions!" He spoke "We will face them and see all follow Aizen in death!" He cried. The soldiers cheered in happiness and gratitude, Ichigo shook Renji's hand before unexpectedly hugging Grimmjow. He embraced Kugo's wrist and turned to him "Now...we will become an army" He said to the Secutor, who seemed shocked before turning to the rebels and roaring in merriment. Rukia cheered Ichigo's name and soon enough, the Republic was echoed with the cries of every slave in the worlds hero and hope's name...

_Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!_

**000000000000000**

**31 Pages...damn!**

**That ends a lot of characters! But when old guys end, new ones come in! I'm sad to see all these guys go, but I'm also glad. I wanted Gin to survive, but he was irredeemable for the things he had committed and I couldn't find a way to add him in, which I'm annoyed with. I wanted him to survive because D had been wishing for GinRan for ages and so have I, but it just couldn't happen...sorry!**

**Was the battle done well? 100 vs 5000 isn't exactly easy to write so I hope I did a good job! It's very long isn't it? 13,500 words for this chapter...damn!**

**Next chapter will be out...I dunno when! This chapter took ages to write, at least for me so I wanna have a few resting bits before writing again. Toshiro is still alive so he's still an enemy,.**

**Also WTF Yoruichi?**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey people!**

**The chapter after Aizen's death...never thought I'd make it this far! I'm a little sad to see Aizen, go, as well as Gin. They're such good villains that I don't think much can compare! Well, wait until Byakuya arrives that is! Any ways, out with the old and in with the new! Well...not really considering Ginrei Kuchiki is pretty damn old but you know my meaning! **

**Rukia's gotten pretty good and she'll only get better alongside Ichigo and the rest of them. Obviously now since Ichigo's got his revenge, he'll be moving on towards a bigger goal. He's gonna know now that he was destined for bigger things, he knows he's the only man who can be leader, the only guy who can hold this rebel alliance intact and he's ready to do it, he's ready to sacrifice everything for what he sees as justice, unfortunately his enemies are the same. He also has a new task now, gaining thousands and thousands of followers, but of course rebels need to rest beforehand as well as move since Seireitei may know where they are now! Of course they'll be long gone before Toshiro even returns to Rukongai.**

**As for OP rebels, quality over quantity is big time here. Of course, the catapults and underestimation as well as slick manoeuvring got them the victory, not just their strength. Of course they'll be starting to realize soon that the rebels aren't just a small alliance, their badasses who aren't to be trifled with. The House of Urahara was the greatest Ludus out there, with the best teachers so basically the rebels have some of the greatest warriors out there in their team, along with their leader who is _the _best. Of course it isn't like superpowers or anything, even Achilles was defeated so Ichigo isn't a immortal despite what people tell him, just really hard to kill.**

**So now there'll be a new place to live as well as some more members! So shall we go?**

**000000000000000**

The mountains echoed with bickering and laughter as the rebels marched through the large hills, the eighty men and women now loyal and bonded with one another after the horrific battle with Aizen, now knowing that Ichigo was right all along and the only way to survive was to fight as one. People were forcefully talking with the people they hate and attempting to forge bonds, which was going well actually. In fact, Rukia and Bambietta were on speaking terms and often trained with one another, while Ebern and Ichigo...well they would be on speaking terms, although Rukia doubted either of them could forgive each other, at least not now. Both of them had been responsible for a siblings death and that hatred did not leave so easily, Ruia caught them both glaring at one another while the other wasn't looking, but the loyalty was there and she was sure that despite their dislike of one another, they _would _defend each other, they were both rebels; brothers in bondage, former slaves under the heel of the Republic. Every one had travelling clothes on, including Ichigo who wore a newly knitted cloak thanks to Unohana who made an exact replica of his old one, now covering the buried Yuzu who rested on a hilltop overlooking the Republic.

They were looking for a new place to stay, the Temple was now swarming with soldiers after Toshiro had returned, now sporting a bandage over his face, embarrassed with the scar he received from Ichigo. Some scars were handsome and gave a rugged, roguish appearance like the curved one Ichigo now had, it was barely see-able, it started near the end of his right eye-brow and curved downwards, like a curved right-angle. It stopped at the same position of his pupil, only half an inch away from his eye. Many of Ichigo's scars were almost invisible to the eye due to his peach skin, its tough and hard texture due to his diet as well as the fact that they were usually never that serious. But Toshiro's... It was large and see-able.

Ichigo stood atop of the perch of a mountain and found what he was looking for, a small villa that could house up to two-hundred and fifty men, which was extremely well because that house was stocked full of slaves with around ten nobles and the rest of them guards living within. Ichigo had Ikkaku and Yumichika scout, there was eighty-guards, one-hundred slaves and fifteen nobles. Ikkaku had also heard that fifty of the guards were mercenaries and their work ended today, which is why the were attacking it today. As soon as the mercenaries leave, they'll beat the thirty remaining guards, free the slaves and take care of the nobles and claim the house for themselves. Any slave who wished to join their cause was free to join.

Normally they would have attacked carts, getting around ten or fifteen members but they had to set their sights higher. If they managed to get one-thousand rebels, they could sack the slave-trading cities of Inuzuri, Zaraki, Junrinan and the others, doing that would increase their strength to twenty-thousand if they were lucky. With that twenty-thousand...that would attack the _mines. _There was four mines in total, each housing ten-thousand slaves each and Ichigo swore he'd free them, Rukia also had a personal vendetta as well. Attacking the mines and freeing all of them would increase their army to sixty-thousand! But still...that was merely two legions in the Seireitei army.

They would still beat them though. They were outnumbered fifty-to-one and they still one. Imagine if they fought on equal grounds? There were many Ludus' out there, in fact there was a Ludus that housed one thousand gladiators, it was the biggest in all the Republic. (Urahara was quality while this man was quantity) They could attack there as well. Other than those, large annual slave auctions and simply attacking villas would gain them what they desired.

As they crept down the hill, the mercenaries left the gate leaving it heavily unattended. The Dominus said he would hire more the morning after, but he wouldn't be. As soon as the mercenaries were a fair enough distance away, the rebels silently hopped over the wall. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Kugo and Renji waited at the gate with all the rest of the rebels while Kenpachi, Azashiro, Kiganjo, Kuruyashiki and the two lesbian gladiatrices Neliel and Halibel quickly took care of most of them before opening the gate.

Ichigo lead them in and as soon as the rest of the guards heard it, they charged. Ichigo quickly threw a charging one over his shoulder, before blocking an axe and sweeping the man onto his back with his sword before slamming his two swords into both of them. He saw Kugo grip one by the throat and throw him into a wall, the guard soaring into the air and cracking the wall as he smashed against it, before landing with a thud. Grimmjow blocked a strike before smashing the guard across the chin with the rim of his shield and then slashing another. Soon enough, all the guards were defeated or incapacitated and quickly, the rebels brought the Dominus out of the house by the scruff, the slaves fearfully muttered believing death imminent but Ichgio quickly shouted.

"Calm yourselves! Our quarrel is not with you, but those who place themselves your master!" He said, pointing his sword to the Dominus "A title that bares no meaning to us. Nor to you know if you so wish" Ichigo offered "You are presented choice, to submit forever to cruelty, or to take up arms in freedom!"

The Dominus scoffed "Who gives you the right to spout such shit! Tell me your name! So that I may laugh at your passing" The Dominus laughed. The slaves gulped as if the man was a God and the rebels chuckled when he asked Ichigo's name,

Ichigo looked at him "I am Ichigo"

Now that was a name that sent chills down the Dominus' back. The slaves eyes widened as hope festered within their hearts, freedom more embellished by Ichigo's bold nature. The Dominus gulped before yelling at his slaves "Quiet yourselves! Shut your mouths!"

Grimmjow walked up to him "They are not your slaves to be commanded any more you simple fuck!" He growled, smashing his fist into the man's jaw. "I would see this man to the afterlife" The teal-haired rebel growled "A Dominus should at least show some respect"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders "A thing I give no shit towards, the word Dominus is not a title that bares any meaning to me nor our new brothers and sisters. See whatever you wish done" Ichigo allowed. Grimmjow quickly finished the man, throwing him down into the pile of bodies that the guards were stocked up on. Ichigo turned to Kugo "How many weapons have we gathered?"

"Enough to see fifty men armed"

Ichigo nodded "Good" He said. Ichigo turned to the slaves that he had just freed and asked them "You are now free, forge your own path and see yourselves home to wherever you may hail" He said "Or you can join us" Thankfully for Ichigo, all of them cheered. He grinned and spoke "Very well, I shall see you to your training" He said. "Give them all weapons"

**000000000000000**

As Toshiro returned home sullen and depressed, for the first time in almost two weeks his wife saw him and she gasped, she saw the large bandage and her eyes widened. She had not heard of the battle yet, her fear overcoming her and decided to wait until or if Toshiro came home to learn the details. She would despise the day that she was told what happened by Aizen...how her husband died...

"So...it is done then" Karin murmured

Toshiro shook his head "No...Ichigo still lives"

Karin's eyes widened "What? How?!"

Toshiro shook his head "They were more skilled than we expected. Their formation was too skilled for us, it was as if it was created just for us. We eventually pushed through, but Ichigo and one of his men managed to capture me, killing my guard and Hyorinmaru" Toshiro sighed, his nails digging into his thigh "After I ws captured, Aizen betrayed us and unleashed catapult fire over the temple, where I tried to take advantage and kill Ichigo...you can obviously see failed" He said, motioning to his bandages "After that Aizen forced them to a mountain where they created vines as ropes and moved downwards, catching us off-guard and defeating us..only a handful survived" Toshiro sighed "Sojun and Aizen were killed by Ichigo himself survivors say...Gin was apparently killed by a woman named Rukia, Ichigo's lover"

Karin nodded before her eyes widened "T-Toshiro...what about Yuzu?!" Karin asked. Toshiro stayed silent and Karin growled "Toshiro, what happened to her? What happened to my sister?!" She demanded. Toshiro's hands were shaking and she could see tears forming in his eyes, she cursed and she knew "D-don't say it...please don't say it..." She sobbed.

Toshiro sighed, fixing his uncomfortable bandage. Karin rose a small eyebrow and he frowned "What?"

"It's been a while...you should be able to take it off now shouldn't you?" She asked.

He shrugged "I-I suppose"

Her hands slipped under the linen, but Toshiro slapped them away. "I want to see you"

"Believe me you don't" he replied.

Karin rose an eyebrow "Have you looked?" He shook his head and declined "I will be the first" Once again, her hand went under the bandage and gingerly took it off. Her eyes widened at the huge slash at his face, it was something you would expect a barbaric warrior to have! It was so...thick and huge! The scar hideously, deeply and heavily dug into his face, so much that Karin felt angry at her brother for marring his beautiful face. Toshiro looked away in embarrassment and asked "Well?" He asked.

"You are a mess" Karin sighed

Toshiro growled "I hate my life!" He snapped "I'm small, I'm weak, I'm young and inexperienced! I caused the deaths of many of men and now I look like a fucking monster! Y-You should just-"

"You think I'll leave you over something as insignificant as a scar?!" Karin snapped "You are not a monster, you are more a man that Aizen or Ichigo will ever be!" Karin spoke, tears rising in her eyes. "Let's ;eave, you do not belong here! Let's go somewhere else...Karakura, Las Noches..."

"What will we do there?!" He scoffed.

"Eat, drink, fuck, live and die?" Karin suggested.

Toshiro frowned "I-I want to go with you...but I can't" Toshiro frowned.

"All these bad people..." Karin moaned "Yamamoto, Juha, Ginrei...Ichigo...they cannot hurt you or send you anywhere, it'll be just you and me!" Karin said "Please!"

Toshiro shook his head "I-I can't. I do belong here, I like it here. All these bad people...I'm good at it! I like growling as they laugh at me because I'm young, I like proving them wrong, I like out thinking them, it's what I am...I like it here, I grew up here...we got _married _here" He said. "...Are you going to leave?" He asked, vunerability escaping from his lips. Karin's heart sunk with such guilt, yet pride for her husband...he was just...so adorable.

"Your memory is shit...we got married in Hueco Mundo" Karin joked. Toshiro rolled his eyes and Karin spoke "I am yours...I will always be...and you are mine"

Toshiro felt his heart practically rip out of his chest and handing itself over to her. His tears fell freely like a dam and Karin hugged him tightly, kissing the scar as she did so. His nails clawed into her back and he kissed her hair "I love you so much Karin" He spoke "I'd kill a million men just to see you smile"

"Don't" She said "To make me smile...all you have to do is smile first"

**000000000000000**

In Seireitei, the Praetors, Senators and the two consuls gathered in a room for an important meeting regarding Ichigo. They all sat around a large circular table and Yamamoto began "As all of you have heard, Praetor Aizen as well as Praetor Toshiro have been defeated by the slave uprising in Rukongai"

Ginrei remained silent, but Praetor Marenoshin Omaeda scoffed. He was father to Marechiyo Omaeda and was ever bitter over his sons death. Despite being a tad overweight, he was still a strong thinker and good fighter. "They weren't exactly the best of people. Aizen was a hot-headed fool who had no relevant background and Toshiro is a mere child, they underestimated the slaves"

Ginrei nodded "Agreed" He spoke "My late son often advised Aizen but the man did not listen. It is their fault only of their failure" Ginrei added "As well, the slaves still have less than a thousand men, if I were to be given men and go there myself I will be able to put down this rebellion once and for all" _'As well as too avenge my son, daughter-in-law and nephew-in-law'_

"Where is your grandson?" Yamamoto asked, Byakuya Kuchiki heavily on his mind "He is a Senator, he should be here"

"Pressing concerns in the east take his attention" Ginrei spoke "He will not be needed" The old Praetor said "I will go in his wake if you will allow me" The old man said "If you have any quarrel, send another to assist"

Consul Juha Bach nodded "Very well, Omaeda you shall attend him. Tell Toshiro to remain stationed there, three Praetors should be enough. If not, we'll send another and if that is not enough, I'll end it myself" The dark-haired consul ordered.

Praetor Kaein Shiba quickly arrived late "Sorry for my absence...I...well I would fair better if I do not explain it" He grinned. Yamamoto's eyes drifted to his neck, a love bite from his wife no doubt newly forged. "So, what's on the agenda my friends?!" He grinned charmingly "No doubt pressing concerns?"

"You have missed it you young idiot" Yamamoto spoke "Go, return to your wife. It's all you're good for"

Kaein scoffed "I will" He sighed "Well, if you need me you know where I'll be" He said "Good luck with the whole rebellion thing, hope it works out" He said casually. Yamamoto quickly called out.

"Kaein" Yamamoto said, Kaien stopped. "What happened to your brother was not your fault" He said. Kaein said nothing, his hand trembling slightly before leaving with a slight nod. Yamamoto sighed "We have all lost at this cursed rebellion. Ginrei a son, Kaein a brother...me a friend. Ginrei, Omaeda...destroy this thing once and for all" He commanded.

Ginrei nodded "I will squash any hint of betrayal as well"

Yamamoto nodded "As expected"

**000000000000000**

The rebels quickly looted the whole villa for all it's wine, coin and weapons. In the main hall, the more boisterous men sung and danced around bellowing profanity and gulping down wine. Ebern stood with just a loincloth on as well as a Seireitei legionnaire helmet on, the plumed crest erect on his head as he drank the red/purple wine. Ebern turned to a girl and grinned "You tehre! Slave! Fill my jug!"

"Ebern" Ichigo called "Fetch a drink yourself" he said. Ebern looked at him before complying. Renji who was laying around nearby spoke out his mind, forcing Ichigo to roll his eyes annoyingly.

"You are too lenient" he spoke

"You would have them bow and scrape as they did before us?"

"No" Renji replied "Nor would I have them treated as equals. They were not forged in the brotherhood as we were, they have not proved themselves to be our equals" The red-haired rebel spoke. Ichigo looked at him and said;

"They have joined our cause, such fire and ferocity may yet prove fierce" He spoke "A lesson the Republic will soon learn" Ichigo spoke as he nibbled on an apple. Renji shrugged his shoulders muttering a word or two before continuing with his rest. Ichigo continued to eat before hearing his name being called from afar, it was Rukia.

Well no doubt what she wanted. It had been weeks since they...well. Sadly of course, Ichigo had to attend a few duties so it could not happen now. The man frowned, what would Rukia say? He had never turned her down before, so he didn't really know how she would react. Rukia was...feisty to say the least when she was in _need_.

God damn his irresistible fucking skills.

Ichigo wandered into the Dominus' bedroom, which was surprisingly clean. As he entered, his jaw dropped. Rukia just lay there on the bed, naked. She was giving a coy smile as her hair gracefully lay on her shoulders with her eyes looking directly at Ichigo. "I have been waiting for this moment for so, _so _long"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow and spoke "Well we'll have to make this quick if we want to keep on a busy schedule" He said. Duties be damned, he was showing his woman a good time. He quickly unclipped his cuirass and let it fall onto the floor alongside his shoulder-pads and bracers, he gripped his greaves and pulled them off alongside his leather shoes and loincloth. Rukia watched in amusement as he tugged it off and practically crawled to her. Rukia quickly leapt up on her palms and crept backwards to the far end of the bed, resting her head on the pillow. His eyes drifted down and saw her slightly moistened womanhood "Begun the party without me?"

Rukia blushed and quickly gripped his wrist, pulling him up to meet her lips. Her two lips caught his bottom one and she sucked on it lightly as he did the same with her top lip. They moved with an exciting rhythm as their small kisses turned into passionate ones, tongues dancing as their hands roamed one another, Rukia's nails tracing up and down his back, then his steel abs before giving his butt a light squeeze, as expected it was like stone. Ichigo felt her smirk tug at his lips as he pulled away, her teeth lightly nipping his bottom lip as she tugged it from him, as if wanted to keep it for herself. She gave a small grin as his right hand cupped her breast and massaged it firmly, pinching her rosy pink nipple as her hands entangled with his hair as his mouth covered it. He slowly slipped his hand downwards, grabbing his erection firmly and guiding it within her.

Rukia's back shot up, feeling his hard, strong member within her for the first time in weeks. Her hands slowly slipped down to his hips as she firmly gripped his butt and helped him slide his hips within her, licking and kissing his neck as a reward. His hips rolled into hers as her feet slowly grazed themselves against his calves, her soft skin further exciting him. He inhaled the aroma of her dark, silky hair before catching her mouth in a kiss, moving down to her neck before pressing his hands at either side of her head and hurrying this up, his men needed him!

As his hips increased their velocity, Rukia increased her vocals. Her small pants and moans turned into high-pitched squeals and yelps before evolving into yells and screams. She squealed in delight, her face actually grinning as his member slid in and out of her, her walls tightening around it as Ichigo rewarded her with a euphoric rhythm a God would be proud of. As her cheeks turned pink with a blush, her orgasm rising as his member dragged against her walls she bit into his shoulder, as did he and suddenly they both came together, their gratified vocals vibrating into each others skin as blood quickly arrived from the bite marks.

Ichigo rolled off of her and she grinned "That was much needed" She giggled, rolling over to him as nipping his nipple with her teeth "I love you" She said casually, her hands tracing up his chest using her index and middle finger as legs. He chuckled and spoke;

"I know you do" He panted. He tried to roll away, but Rukia did not let him. His eye brow rose and he asked "Rukia? What are you-"

"You're not leaving" She spoke incredulously "I'm not done with you yet" She said almost nonchalantly.

"Rukia, I must-" He spoke, trying to tug away but she still didn't let him. "Rukia I'm being serious!"

"I'll tie you up if I must!" She snapped. Ichigo scoffed and she realized that he was probably strong enough to tear through the binds. As her mind went through thousands of different scenarios she finally found one. Faster than Ichigo could expect, she rolled across the bed and gripped her gladius and rolled over on top of him, pressing the sword to his throat. "There!"

Ichigo gulped "You aren't going to kill me!" He spoke. Rukia quickly nicked his chest with the tip of the blade and he winced "That stings you bitc-"

"If you want the stinging to stop then just relax and let me do what I must do" She smirked coyly. Ichigo looked at her as if she was, well technically she was mad...

Mad for his cock!

Feeling proud of himself for the remark, he laid back and allowed his ego to take over as Rukia rolled her hips on top of him, the sword pressing against the skin of his chest lightly. As his hands moved for her hip, he was nicked. "Grip the sheets"

He did so and she slightly lifted her hips before sliding them down, feeling his erection dig deeper within her, Rukia perked up with a giddy squeak as it hit her very core, forcing Ichigo to snicker. As her hips slowly moved faster and faster, Ichigo's gaze on the sword went further and further away from it, his eyes resting on her face as a slight sweat glued her bangs and forehead together. Her thighs squeezed against his as she rode him, dear god were her thighs immaculate. Ichigo could probably spend hours just licking, inhaling and kissing them. One time he nearly did, but Rukia got frustrated and forced him to stop, which had him flip her over so he didn't look her in the face.

As he gripped the sheets as her hips gyrated on his, her walls hugging his erect member as her hips along with his found a rhythm despite the restrictions Ichigo let his eyes into the back of his head before they saw something, Rukia's grip of the sword lessened and lessened. As soon as Rukia shot her head up into the air, Ichigo gripped the sword and threw it so hard it pierced the stone wall, Rukia quickly gasped in shock and before she knew it, Ichigo forced her on her hands and knees as he punished her with a devastating rhythm. It would be glorious now, but later it would be sore as hell. Ichigo gripped Rukia's wrists and pulled them back as he slammed into her over and over. Rukia screamed, her yelps echoing the villa as her 'mythical spot' was colliding with the tip of his erection, Ichigo's hand quickly shot to her mouth and covered with with his palm while gripping her two wrists with just one hand, he had big hands. Ichigo did not relent after her orgasm and continued, despite his warnings that they were not on schedule he still continued until he was sure she'd bruise, at least her wrists that is. He looked down and smirked, her skin shook as his thrusts riddled her hips. The small curve of her hips as her butt stuck out was a sensational visual pleasure, her skin and orgasmic touch. He pulled her up and slowed down slightly, hooking his elbows with hers and gave a few final thrusts before climaxing, his mouth already on Rukia's as he groaned like a beast into her mouth. She returned the moan as they vibrated each others lips, Rukia mumbled his name in a euphoric whisper as he did the same, before falling to the opposite side and resting beside one another.

"I-I needed that so much" Rukia panted "It is a horrid thing...weeks without your embrace" She giggled. Ichigo nodded in agreement before sighing and growling under his breath.

"Fucking schedule"

Rukia laughed, rolling and slamming a wet kiss on his cheek before putting her clothes on. As she walked out, she shot him a wink before nudging her head "Let's go, we have a busy day ahead of us"

Ichigo sighed, laying in bed for a few moments. Rukia rose an eyebrow at him and he said "A real bed...it's been a lifetime"

Rukia smiled "I never knew such a thing before I rested in the temple"

Ichigo smiled up at her, putting his attire back on "Then it is well deserved" He smiled. He quickly got up and was about to leave, but he stopped. Rukia rose an eyebrow and he turned, before gripping the sword stuck in the wall and handing it to her "Do not do such a thing again" He smirked before leaving. Rukia blushed, looking at the sword...such a thing inspired such a...session...

She was definitely going to do it again.

**000000000000000**

A large wagon carted across the dirt road as the people inside whimpered, ready to be sold to the mines within the next few days. Inside the cart, a bald man loyal to Seireitei sat in their with a club ready to beat anyone who annoyed him or caused disturbance. As the slaves whimpered and whined, he sneered and snapped "Still your fucking tongue! Do you want to go to the mines with just one arm?!"

As the man was about to beat an elderly slave, the cart halted as a whirring noise and a grunt was overshadowed by the man's obnoxious insults. He rose an eyebrow and looked down between the gap of the wooden planks that held the wagon upright, suddenly a sword thrusted through it, piercing the man and suddenly Ichigo's head appeared "See yourselves free!" He spoke, throwing in keys. A captain ran up to the orange-haired leader and attempted to kill, he failed. Ichigo quickly slashed his chest twice before delivering a jaw-breaking punch to the man's jaw, the man falling onto his back.

As the men were quickly disposed off, the slaves quickly freed themselves, thirty-four men and twenty-two women, which made fifty-six new members of the rebellion. Ichigo grinned "An excellent start for the day" He spoke "See them to weapons once we return to the villa"

The rebellion had many spears and swords after the battle with Aizen, enough to arm eleven-thousand men. (Most spearmen had an extra sword and everyone had an extra dagger, luckily enough Kensei had trained few on how to dual-wield daggers, as did Soi-Fon so they were not untrained) Not to mention the weapons they picked up from the deceased guards just now, swords, spears, daggers and two axes.

Rukia quickly appeared "Ichigo" She spoke "I have some news"

Ichigo shrugged "Speak it"

Rukia swallowed a lump in her throat "Momo was found dead within Urahara's ludus training ground, with Yoruichi dead on splattered rocks below" She explained. Ichigo's eyes widened and she frowned "I thought you would like to know"

Ichigo nodded "Very well..." he spoke "After the pain I've endured my entire life, this is but a small speck compared to it so" He explained. Rukia smiled in relief and Ichigo saw this and smiled back "Rukia, I have feasted on pain and sorrow for so long...that it is difficult to recall sweeter taste than when you are within my arms" He spoke poetically. Rukia felt her heart sing and she blushed, scratching her head very nervously as the unexpected words flown from his lips.

"Then let me never be from them" She spoke, hugging him "Today we gain more members to our cause" She said "We are almost at four-hundred! Six more and we'll be at one thousand!" She realized "With that we can sack Inuzuri, then with those numbers the rest..." Rukia spoke "We must prepare ourselves"

Ikkaku arrived "I wouldn't concern ourselves with city-sacking just yer Rukia" The bald man said "Seireitei send two more Praetors alongside fifteen-thousand men" He said. Ichigo cursed before speaking.

"We defeated five-thousand with a mere one hundred, we can fair enough against fifteen with three hundred" he said "But I do not wish to fair enough. We will win, with superior numbers and strength" Ichigo spoke "We will keep our numbers and men hidden, make the Praetors think we are but a small force and when they surround us with their fifteen..." Ichigo began, he turned to Ikkaku with his eyes filled with the fiery determination that they always had when his thoughts turned to Seireitei "We will crush them with our twenty"

**000000000000000**

**Pretty short chapter, but it was basically describing Ichigo's plans for the future. They have basically tripled their numbers in a single chapter, which they always could have done but Ichigo opted not to, preferring not to gain the Republic's attention just yet. Of course, one eye is on them now but they still aren't focused on him. If they really saw him as a huge threat, Yamamoto and Juha would be there first with armies of hundreds of thousands. Ichigo still isn't even a itch...yet**

**The whole lemon thing was a request, which I think I need to chill out on. I'm a few lemons away from turning this into a lemon-fic, so I'll chill out...a bit. Sex is pretty big in this story and I try to make it realistic as possible, by that I mean how much time they do it...I suppose their like Hal and Lois from Malcolm in the Middle...Also HitsuKarin scene for D because I killed Gin off :3 As you can probably see it was inspired off Tyrion Lannister because that scene made me shed tears of manliness.**

**So, expect the next chapter up soon! I'll see you then!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everybody!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm really happy with all of them! People are really disappointed with Karin and I can't really blame them, she's really being blinded by her love for her husband. But at the same time, you sort of gotta see it from her POV, no matter how stupid she seems. The whole cheating fiasco is behind her, as well as Toshiro and he was there for her for years, so she knows and understands Toshiro way more than Ichigo, although I understand why people are hating her, which is basically what I was going for! I knew people would be like "Yuzu probably wouldn't be with the rebels" and "Karin would totally fit in" so I was just tempted into doing that, which sort of makes me an asshole I suppose =/**

**But still, it's a whole big clusterfuck of emotions and drama, which I hope I've been pulling off well. I mean, there are tonnes of women out there who choose their men over family and this is kinda like it, times one-hundred or something. Adamxero and EPM are right, she's being a large hypocrite, as well as bias and unfair and she doesn't deserve any sympathy, which in retrospect, she doesn't really deserve much due to the way she acted. But then again, she's married Toshiro, she's loved him and it isn't loveless or one-sided, he loves her too and the whole cheating thing was started because of the biggest male/female casanova squad known as Aizen and Momo, which really isn't an excuse but they still love each other no doubt and they've spent the last six/seven years together as a couple/friends/confidants while Ichigo was off doing his own thing. No-one is perfect, yet no-one seems to be to blame either...I honestly don't know what I've gotten myself into! We'll both have to see how it turns out, if she'll be a Seireitei-loyal to the end or regain her old roots! She's kinda doing a whole "We're both douchebags, let's be douchebags together" sort of thing, it sucks and all that but you know how it goes, soap opera shit and all that, besides being hated and despised is better than being ignored and not cared about, so yay!**

**Also, at Rei. Byakuya...will...be..._amazingly amazing! _So will the rebels! I like to make characters as awesome as possible without making them outshine the main guys like Ichigo and Rukia, sometimes they might in certain areas, but Byakuya as well as Kaein (Alongside maybe Yamamoto and Bach) will definitely be contenders in awesomeness. He's the trump card of Seireitei, he's the best they've got and he's merciless when it comes to battle, discipline and training and when he sets his mind on something, whether it be law, love or revenge, he'll wipe out anyone who gets in his way. He'll be fantastic! Not only him, but Kaein Shiba as well who'll be playing a huge role in the days to come, he'll be such a wild card, he'll be one of the last villains...sort of, nobody really is a villain in this fic are they? Except for Aizen of course... But for now, we'll have to go for Ginrei and Marenoshin for now, so let's get this started! Also people loved the lemon last chapter, thanks! It was very...well out-of-nowhere for me!  
**

**0000000000000000**

Ichigo leapt into the air as he slashed down another attacker, the fifth one to try and attempt to take his life and yet again it was in vain. The rebel leader was on a roll as he blocked a vertical strike with his two-swords, bringing them up in an 'X' shape before kicking the foolish attacker away and charging shoving his head under the soldiers swinging fist before hooking his arms with the man's thigh and shoulder and lifting, slamming him on the floor. This was the sixth villa they had attacked since Aizen's defeat and now they were almost on the verge of reaching the one-thousand mark. As he swiped his two sword, both tips swinging in opposite directions as the victim fell to the floor, Grimmjow crashed his shield into the leader of the guards jaw, sending him into the air and crashing onto the stone floor. Ichigo came to blows with the tallest of the soldiers, ducking under his swipe and pushing forward, slashing the brutes inner thigh before swiping at his back, then kicking the man onto the floor. The orange-haired rebel saw Kugo and Renji finish up with the remainder of the guards before bringing the Dominus' necklace in to show that they were victorious.

Ichigo frowned sadly, as he saw the slaves of the house quickly prance out frighteningly, he felt a pang of guilt for the poor folk. Ichigo was once a slave of free will, enjoying it and loving the glory and bloodshed he gained, while others suffered and died instead. Senna, Nanao, Hisagi, Moe...Uryu...all of them had died in slavery, the first one almost being free of bondage, but they all perished under the Republic's boot. He walked up to the slaves, eighty-seven in total before bellowing

"Apologies for the fear I have stricken within your hearts, know that I wish it happiness instead" He spoke to the crowd "As you may or may not know, I am Ichigo and without the task of sounding arrogant, I am quite well known throughout these lands. Murderer, traitor, demon, thief, cut-throat, outlaw, rapist, rebel...many of these titles have been bestowed upon me and I am not without fault. I have killed, I have stolen and I am sure I have betrayed people...but all those people who I have killed, stolen and betrayed were the people that whipped me for falling in love! Killed my mother for the sake of keeping me loyal! Forcing me to slaughter my friend for sport. I know you all did not wish this, but it is done. You can create your own path now" Ichigo said, pointing to the gate with his sword, the slaves followed the swords tip with anticipation before the question was asked "Or you can join with me and my followers...and take up arms against the Republic!" Ichigo roared, he was getting kind of good at this speech thing as the slaves cheered, opting to join instead of leave.

Ichigo was not sure if they decided to join because of loyalty or merely because of fear of moving around alone, but he did not care. They would leave sooner or later if they latter was true, so at least he could use their arms for a few times before it happened. As he armed his new men, he saw Rukia smile at him and smiled back before returning to his duties as leader. Ginrei Kuchiki was supposed to arrive somewhere near today and Ichigo needed to show him that the rebels were not so easily destroyed. As he kept pondering over the days to come, the rebels trained hard as they did every day. Ichigo gave them a training schedule to do and of course allowed them to do whatever they wished afterwards. They would get up at dawn, which was around six o'clock in the morning before having them eat for an hour, maybe wash themselves and awaken themselves fully before having them train till midday. They could rest for the rest of the day, except an hour around the time of twilight, in which he would train them on such things as reactions, escape plans etc...

Ichigo scratched his chin, perhaps defeating a Praetor early in the tide to lose moral? If he were to kill one of the two Praetors sent to get him maybe he could make the soldiers lose hope and perhaps force a few to leave? It was a long shot but since Toshiro was still stationed near here, they wouldn't send another. Ichigo draped his finger across the map, he was now stationed in the western of the Rukongai area...sort of. Rukongai was a score or so miles away, but the trees and hills hid this villa well. Ginrei would probably go to Rukongai or one of the slave-trading cities to make a speech and when he does, the city shall be boisterous with the cries of legionnaires.

As Ichigo ordered his men to train the new recruits, he strutted down to the training sand of the large villa he had taken over. It was very large in fact, it could have at least half of their men here, while the other half in the next side of the villa, while the leaders stay inside the large house, Ichigo and Rukia in the luxurious bed.

Who said this rebellion was a democracy? Ichigo had always joked. The rebels didn't mind, opting to stay outside to 'Prove their worth' to their leader. Ichigo wasn't very good with remembering names and having one-thousand people constantly work for your attention was hard, but very uplifting. He had inspired these hundreds of people to fight and die for him, for freedom. It was a feeling that he knew only a handful have ever felt and now he would be one of them, a hero to the people.

Ichigo gazed around the sands, looking for Ikkaku and Yumichika. The two had been loyal scouts from the day the rebellion began...how many months ago was that? Nine? As he shook his head in disbelief he quickly caught sight of the sun shining off Ikkaku's bald head and quickly jogged over to him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. "Ikkaku"

"What?" Ikkaku asked in a very bored tone"I'm in the middle of training the men like you asked-"

Ichigo waved his hand, brushing the request off. "Go into town and see what any of the new Praetors are doing"

Ikkaku rose an eyebrow "Oh? What are your thoughts?" He asked almost sassy-like with a smirk. Ichigo hid his smirk and returned to leader-mode and put an arm around Ikkaku, bringing the man over to his lover Yumichika.

"I would have them know that they will share the same fate as Aizen if they continue pursuit" Ichigo smirked "Now go, I would have you leave early to arrive at nightfall" The leader said protectively "I would not have you two dead"

"Nor would I" Yumichika spoke, throwing his fur shawl on, tugging the hood up before picking up his axe. "I will see you well satisfied"

"Choose your words better" Ikkaku scowled.

Ichigo chuckled nervously "Get going" He said, almost having to pus them up and out of the gate. As they exited, the gate shut tightly. A rebel wandered up to Ichigo, a rather intelligent one. In fact, one of the most intelligent men Ichigo had ever had the pleasure to meet. It was a man named Akon, former body slave to the man Ichigo had killed with a spear, Mayuri Kurotsuchi as he was aiming it for Aizen. There was also a few more, Nemu who was Mayuri's bastard child but still a slave, despite being his own blood, alongside a slave named Hiyosu and a boy named Rin. These four were basically...well the arms-makers! They had studied pieces of paper or roughspun, which had the plans and tools that were required to build such things as catapults, boats, battering rams, siege towers and all the like, it was because of these four that Ichigo now was in the possession of ten catapults. They would have more if they sacked a city sooner or later, but that was not on the current agenda.

The leader turned to Rukia, who was standing behind him faithfully "What are your thoughts on the matter?" Ichigo asked. He often asked for Rukia's opinion, she was nothing if not intelligent. She shrugged her shoulders and spoke to the leader.

"A hero to slaves but an outlaw to citizens, although if they are not smart enough to know that slaves are the same as them then they don't deserve to support us" Rukia said "They'll believe what they will, we have done worse"

Ichigo nodded "Very well then, whenever we can we shall attack the Praetors"

"I hear Toshiro Hitsugaya has remained stationed" Rukia said carefully "Will you spare him as you have so many times before?"

Ichigo thought about it, for at least a minute or so. Rukia looked into his eyes, guilt and shame, yet fury, anger and determination flowed through them. Rukia had no idea what to expect, she could usually read his eyes, but now they were like an anagram, or mixed sentences in different languages. He turned to her, his eyes concluding his answer.

"No"

**0000000000000000**

Toshiro sat down, on a small seat as his wife hovered behind him fiddling and jingling with his hair. He didn't know what she was doing and he didn't really care as long as she liked it. She deserved it after the way she had stayed with him, despite the horrible things they had done to one another. Toshiro was content with being whipped for the next few years before finally deciding to have a say. As Karin finished with his hair, he looked in the reflection and gave a small smile, his hair was messy and his bangs covered his head like it did in his childhood. Since the small spiky locks covered his forehead and maybe the upper half of his eyes, he noticed how the scar seemed to look less gruesome, as if it faded in with his face. He grinned and spoke "I love it" He said genuinely "A fine look despite the scar"

"Would I give you any worse?" She asked, kissing his scalp. "It makes you look rather rugged, an odd sight for such an effeminate man" She teased. Toshiro rolled his eyes and she smirked. Toshiro hated being called effeminate, after all even Momo teased him for it. "Stop with the annoyed look, you are handsome!"

"Say what you want" Toshiro spoke "But we must go, the new Praetors are being sent in today and I must join them for the ceremony"

Karin scowled "Why must you remain here? You're injured! Haven't you been stressed enough?" She asked. Toshiro rose an eyebrow and asked.

"You never usually mind about my dealings? What has you so interested now?"

Ichigo might kill you or your soldiers might kill him.

"Y-Your scar of course" She said "I would not have you injured or worse, killed" She half-lied. Death wasn't one of her wishes for Toshiro obviously, but she also wanted her brother to live. "Can't you send word?"

Toshiro shook his head "The Consul's will have my head if I do" He said "I want to Karin...but if I do, I'll never be able to rise to consul, I will probably be fired and I'll be a mocking matter within the Senate, added to my youth and inexperience it will ruin us" Toshiro sighed "I wish I could..."

Karin sighed in sadness "Very well"

Toshiro frowned and ran a hand through her hair "I could risk it if you wish"

Karin shook her head. Toshiro's job was his pride and joy, he liked the fact that he was a Praetor this young and he could reach Consul if he really worked to it, he had worked his ass off for his position, it was his life's work. But her brother's life as well... "No...but please...do not enter any battles unless forced...Ichigo is too much for you, proven on many occasions"

Toshiro nodded "I promise I won't" He swore "But I cannot promise that I won't if he forces my hand, I have to defend myself you know" He joked.

Karin smiled and hugged her "We must get going now" She spoke, fixing her dress "I would have you remain with your hair as such, you look dashing" She grinned. Toshiro smiled and pecked her lips, Karin accepted it with care trying not to hurt his wound, but he didn't mind as her face pressed against his, nose upon nose. She pulled away "Don't make us late" Karin smiled coyly.

Toshiro chuckled "Come"

She took his hand and they exited the room. It seemed like a false fairytale to be honest, at least that's what Karin thought. No matter how much times they smiled, kissed and generally loved each other, the past was still there. It wasn't as easy as putting it behind them, there were many things that couldn't be erased. With Momo, with Aizen...with Ichigo. The first two were going to leave their minds, having died...but Ichigo. He was a threat to their marriage, as well as her husbands life, but the same went for Toshiro and her relationship with Ichigo and her brothers life. How the fuck was she meant to cope?! Yuzu wasn't married, she had it easy but her...Karin was popular within Seireitei. She had friends, acquaintances, a husband...

What was she to do?!

Toshiro guided her through her newly received villa. Urahara's place was long abandoned, people spitting on it and calling it cursed. Karin wasn't superstitious... but she had to agree, the place definitely had a problem.

As Toshiro helped her up into the cart, being placed on a soft seat. Toshiro wore his legionnaire armour, which frightened her. His grey leather torso hugged his chest with the red pieces of stripped leather hanging around his biceps. As the cart trotted along the road, the destination not far from here, Karin asked "What do you plan to do with this rebellion?"

"Not engage Ichigo one-on-one that's for fucking sure" He scoffed.

Karin rolled her eyes and spoke "I am serious"

"Try and stay out of it as much as I can I suppose, but I cannot avoid it forever" He said "But if I see a chance for glory I'll take it, if it has lack of risk of course" He smiled. Karin shrugged as if accepting and lay back until the wagon reached its destination. As they hopped out, Ginrei and Marenoshin were already there with fifteen thousand men, strong. Toshiro looked at them all, all lined up obediently and disciplined, a trait which was respected by all. Ginrei loomed over them, the citizens of the city watching contently as the old man looked over before bellowing.

"Citizens of the Republic!" He called "I apologize on behalf of the Senate of our failure of defeating the villain Ichigo. Know well that I myself will crush this rebellion, if any of my allies here beside me fail to do so" He said, acknowledging the two Praetors "I promise that I will do the city of the Republic justice and if I do not, may the God's damn me to an eternal torturous afterlife!" He cried

The people cheered, but within the crowd stood a hooded man. The red cloak covered the man's shoulder/neck/collarbone area while his chest and lower were revealed. He wore a sand-colored cuirass, two leather shoulder-pads with a tough brown loincloth, with leather bracers and greaves. As Ginrei bellowed to the people of the Republic, the odd guard or two within the crowd, the cloaked figure made his move. As you probably would have guessed by now, it's Ichigo who slowly embarked through the crowd, every guard who see him quickly being out down by another cloaked figure silently. Ichigo slowly pushed through the crowds undetected, despite people starting to catch on. But the cheers of the crowd and Ginrei's speech was masking their cries for aid.

Any roof-top archers were disposed of by Rukia and her girls, silently taking them down before lurking across the buildings, arrows ready. They were vastly outnumbered of course, but the soldiers were too far away from the Praetors to be of any threat, By the time they did this the rebels would have fled into alleyways, underground sewers, into a deserted or filled building. It was the strong-point of being small, the city was large and it was like finding a needle in a haystack, many people in the city wore hoods, it's not like they were limited to the rebels. As Ichigo scurried through the crowd, guards being put down as he silently pushed passed everybody, Ginrei was starting to notice the crowds discomfort and was immediately alarmed. Ichigo cursed before speedily pushing through, yet still incognito as Grimmjow, Kugo, Renji, Chad and Stark were also in the crowd, going towards the same position.

As they scurried through the crowd, Ginrei's eyes scanned through the large amount of people trying the identity the cause of it all, but as soon as he did the rebels already breached through the line of guards and were near the three Praetor's, roaring with fury as they cut down and incapacitated the soldiers that stood in their way. Ginrei cursed and pulled his sword out, as did the two other Praetors. Karin cursed, seeing her brother for another time, once again attacking her husband. Was that his hobby or something?!

Ichigo was quickly engaged by Ginrei, as well as two others. A tribune and a centurion, who blocked each of Ichigo's attacks with much difficulty. Ichigo had to admit, Ginrei was rather skilled with a sword due to his experience, but not good enough. Ichigo slammed his foot into Ginrei's chest, sending him in Grimmjow's direction, who tried to cut the man down but Marenoshin quickly blocked the attack as it went for the old man's throat. Ichigo saw Toshiro quickly pivoted his blade, the tip grazing Ichigo's nose before the leader snarled and smashed the gladius against the young Praetor's as hard as he could. Toshiro's eyes widened as he was forced to the ground like a rag-doll by the sheer force as Ichigo flipped his sword in a reverse-grip, ready to slam the blade down onto Toshiro's heart. As the blade slowly went down, time losing it's normal speed. Toshiro shut his eyes, expecting death...but it never came. His eyes partially widened and saw Karin gripping onto Ichigo's sword from behind as she had leapt onto his back in attempt to save him.

"Stop it!" Karin shrieked "Stop this!"

Ichigo growled "Get off of me!" He hissed, attempting to swing her off. On the rooftops, a rebel archer quickly took an arrow and put it in his bow and pulled the string back as far as he could, one eye shut and aiming for Karin. As Toshiro stood up, ready to attack he looked up and saw the archer aiming for his wife and cursed. As he saw the man release the string from his index finger and thumb, he quickly moved and leapt in front of Karin, the arrow striking him in the shoulder. Ichigo quickly flung Karin off his shoulder, his sister landing roughly on the ground "I'm getting sick of you!" He snapped to his sister before aiding Grimmjow who was currently being pressed by at least six soldiers including a Praetor, Marenoshin. Ichigo quickly grabbed Marenoshin's shoulder and flipped him around, before driving the hilt of his sword into his jaw. The Praetor was sent back before cursing and engaging Ichigo in a skirmish. Their blades crashed off one another multiple times, before Ichigo hooked his right elbow with Marenoshin's right elbow, then flipping his sword's edge to the Praetor's neck while their elbows were still hooked. Ichigo turned to see the thousands of legionnaires quickly marching over, the streets now getting more clear as the citizens screamed and ran and he cursed "We must retreat!" He bellowed as he pulled his sword as hard as he could down, the edge grinding roughly against the Omaeda Praetor's neck, cutting it and forcing the blood to pill out, the leader falling to his knees then onto his side, dead.

Ichigo quickly engaged Marenoshin's tribune in battle, crashing his hilt into the soldiers face multiple times before throwing him aside. He ran, his rebels escaping with him. As his feet hissed across the stone ground he ran into the streets, the confusion to his benefit as the rebels were already among the crowd with their hoods up running as if frightened, confusing and annoying the soldiers. Ichigo sprinted through an alleyway, the dark path abandoned before taking a left and sprinting down a hill, the ground was full off grass and steep, stopping at an edge before a fifty-foot drop. But a few metres away from it was a building top. Ichigo charged, then skidded across the steep, wet grass and slid down the whole hill, picking up speed before reaching the small edge and leaping high into the air, his arms and legs flailing before catching onto the edge of the building, straining as he pulled himself up the stone wall. Ichigo was now at least a good mile away from the incident and they were to meet up west of here, another mile away.

It was a success.

Ichigo smirked and squinted his eyes, he looked at the guards searching for him and rolled his eyes. He was already gone, didn't they know? That was a perk about being a guerilla fighter, he could blend in. He was gone to them the moment he entered the crowd.

Ichigo took a few steps before hopping off the small building, his ankles hurting a tad as he landed. He looked around before giving a chuckle, he nailed it. No-one was around and the path as clear and the road to the meet-up spot was just a journey away. On the other-side of town, Rukia was also alone and had had an easy time so far, but that was of course the calm before the storm. Knowing her luck, she almost predicted what had happened, as four men approached her rather warily.

"I have nothing of worth" Rukia spoke "Let me pass"

"I seek only words" The man spoke "I have seen you before, as a matter of fact I just saw you now in the town. You are Rukia? Am I correct? You match the description. A rare beauty, with raven-hair and violet eyes and a small scar over the eye" He smirked "You have a rather large bounty" he said "But if she were to point us in Ichigo's direction, who's bounty is significantly larger...she can live"

Rukia scowled "Like I said" She said stubbornly "I have nothing of worth"

He shrugged "A smaller amount then"

Rukia frowned "Four on one isn't very fair" Before he knew it, Rukia drove her elbow into his gut, before ducking under a strike which consequently hit him. Rukia grabbed the arm that hit his own ally before slamming it on her shoulder as hard as she could, breaking it so much that she saw the bone pop out. Stopping herself from hurling, she quickly flicked the dagger from her hip and threw it, hitting the third in the stomach before stabbing the final one in the chest. She gripped the leader by his chest before stabbing his chest and throwing him aside. "For you"

Rukia walked away as if nothing happened. Her nonchalant, innocent walk was very charismatic, so much that she dared to call it swagger. As she quickly took a left and moved through a building, then an alleyway, knowing the streets well after their trials with Ikkaku and Yumichika she easily made her way to the meet-up point where Ichigo and the thirty rebels that came were already waiting. Ichigo sighed in relief as he saw her "I was worried" He spoke.

"You shouldn't have been, but gratitude" She said "I was confronted by men, but they are in the afterlife alongside Marenoshin!" She grinned, slapping Ichigo's chest proudly. The rebels cheered and Ichigo chuckled, raising his hands as if modest, something he definitely wasn't. As the rebels followed their leader back to the villa, Rukia asked Ichigo. "What's our next move?"

"We will be attacking Kagekiyo Kira **(Izuru's ather) **and his Ludus" He spoke. Rukia's eyes partially widened. It was the largest ludus in all the Republic, just a few miles from an ice-cold freezing mountain that was covered in snow and ice. It was...around sixty miles from here? Rukia nodded. The Ludus had five-to-seven hundred gladiators within it, being able to house two-thousand much gladiators added to their cause would be a gigantic boost, considering only a handful of these men were gladiators once.

Ichigo was a famed gladiator, every single gladiator in the Republic would kill for the chance just to meet him...well that was a long time ago. But still, never the less he was still heralded as the strongest gladiator there ever was. The 'Traitor gladiator' some Ludus-owners branded him. Maybe Ichigo could just...ask the gladiators to join? Would they? Gladiators were inspired by strength and charisma, something Ichigo definitely had. The gladiators would be a synch.

As they returned to the villa for the last time, spending the night before moving. Ichigo allowed the men to drink and laugh as a reward for today's work. He watched as even the rebel leaders such as Grimmjow and Renji made a fool of themselves. Kugo had rather calmed down on the barbaric acts since developing a relationship with Riruka, his inner beast only releasing during battle and intimate moments. According to Riruka he wasn't all that bad, in fact was rather skilled. Rukia often had a cocky look on her face when she heard or on the rare occasion partook in the conversations about men. She was the lover of Ichigo Kurosaki, she was his and he was hers. Rukia could create two armies from the amount of women who wanted Ichigo, whether it be slave, noble or citizen who have witnessed his gladiatorial skill or roguish, heroic charm as a rebellion commander. But he was hers and none of them compared to her. Call her arrogant, but that was the truth.

She watched as Ichigo snickered at Renji and Jackie, who sat beside the dazed Chad as they nibbled on one another's ear lobes. Renji and Chad were good friends, but Ichigo feared by the end of the night they would transcend that and Jackie would awake as a very, very pleased woman.

Well, who really cares? Ichigo wasn't the type to judge. If Jackie managed to get two men into her bed, he'd probably high-five her. It was the sort of relationship Ichigo had with his rebels, men or women. They were all 'One of the guys' unless it was Orihime, who he was very sensitive ad protective towards due to her naïve nature, his history with her as well as his long-standing friendship with her. He was glad that she was no longer in love with him, they often spoke and joked with each other and were now better friends than ever, but he had to admit, it was an ember of guilt that inflamed their strong friendship.

Speaking of Orihime, the girl was rather drunkenly joking with Tatsuki, her hand cupping the purple-haired girls face. Ichigo rose an eyebrow, he may have been strong friends with Orihime, but he was even stronger friends with Tatsuki. He had known of the latter's feelings towards the auburn-haired girl which she had admitted years ago, back in Karakura when he was just fifteen. The two were the best of friends back in Karakura, having always been together since they were...seven? His childhood memories were always formed with her. It often differed between Chad and Uryu, but Tatsuki was always in the background either grinning or chastising. Ichigo digressed, despite her feelings,Tatsuki had of course tried to get over Orihime when she was married to Uryu, often speaking with men or women and then giving up. In Tatsuki's eyes...none rivalled Orihime. Ichigo had felt overbearing guilt once he was told he would have to marry Orihime, it was heartbreaking in fact. Not due to marrying Orihime, hell she would be a fantastic wife (Of course, Ichigo never even knew Rukia or thought there was a woman like her) but, she just wasn't what he wanted. She was too...she was just too..._Orihime!_

Any ways,Ikkaku and Yumichika were no-where to be seen, as per usual.

His eyes drifted back to Chad and the two lovers. Chad watched amusedly as Jackie and Renji spoke to him, Ichigo knew what was happening and couldn't help but smirk. Enjoy your night Jackie, you go girl!

As Renji and Chad were kissing her neck, tongues swirling and sometimes hitting one another...Chad and Renji kissing...gross. Ichigo nibbled on an apple as he viewed the scene, but gave an odd look as Renji stopped forcing Ichigo rose an eyebrow. He stared amusedly as Chad and Jackie were looking at him, asking what was wrong and Ichigo busted out into laughter as Renji threw up onto the floor, holding his sides as his face turned red, Jackie sighing in annoyance while Chad merely shrugged.

Sorry Jackie, not tonight. Ichigo's eyes turned to Tatsuki and Orihime, enjoying the interactions between the rebels as if watching a drama play. It was rather intoxicating, of course he would cover his eyes during the dirty scenes like his mother raised him too, he was a good son.

Speaking of family...

**0000000000000000**

Karin stormed into her house in anger. She couldn't have one fucking day were her brither didn't try to kill her husband?! Why couldn't the world just be easier? Karin dreamed of days were her brother and husband could be in the same room for more than a second without trying to murder one another. It was horrible, everything Ichigo wanted he needed Toshiro out of the way to achieve and everything Toshiro wanted he needed Ichigo out of the way to achieve.

Sighing and entering her room, she covered her face with her hands and felt tears come. Ichigo...he...he was doing what he believed was right and it seemed like he was...but the way he did it was..it was too bloody. She knew she couldn't understand, but she knew the rebels wanted revenge on the nobles for putting them through what they did and in some way, Karin respected that.

But she hated the fact that everyone they wanted revenge against was a close friend of hers. She really needed better company...but what could she do? They were her friends. Ichigo befriended murderers didn't he? It was more or less just different point of views she supposed. There were wars were siblings fought siblings merely because of different beliefs...what made her and Ichigo so different?

She cursed, she just admitted to herself that she was fighting Ichigo. Growling, she wasn't fighting Ichigo! She just wanted to protect her loved ones! She loved Ichigo, but she loves Toshiro too...

"Sooner or later I'll have to pick a side..." She sighed.

**0000000000000000**

**There we go!**

**6000 words, pretty decent I suppose. Marenoshin died pretty early into it, but I'm going to state this now. The rebels will go on a but of a winning streak, which'll really scare the Senate. It'll be pretty fun writing it, after a few chapters the rebels will be getting new armor, like a team-armor showing their side. No more cloaks or hiding, wearing their own colors. Ichigo will be getting new clothes, Rukia too and so will everyone else like Grimmjow, Renji, Kugo, Zaraki and Chad etc...**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! It was rather bloody, of course. The next few chapters will, I don't know about lemon-wise. I might do the Renji/Jackie/Chad threesome later. I picked that basically because Chad and Jackie know each other from Xcution, Chad and Renji were close friends after they trained each other and Renji and Jackie had a pretty cute moment in the fullbring arc (That and if that becomes canon then IchiRuki has more of a chance, sue me)**

**Also, I loved the little "4 vs 1? Thats not fair" then kicks ass "For you" Bit from Rukia. It was very mischievously cocky, yet strong-willed and arrogant. Like Ichigo and Byakuya mixed, as well as humorous.**

**TatsuHime has always been a favorite of mine, as well as IkkaYumi, I have always planned to have 3 gays and 3 lesbian parings. I've got the 3 lesbian ones done (TatsuHime, NelHali and YoruMomo, crack or what?) and now I've got...sort of two gay ones. IkkaYumi and ChadJackieRen, which'll be interesting. Only time will tell I suppose any ways.**

**Please review and thanks for reading, later! **


	18. Chapter 18

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everyone.**

**This is where the plot actually starts moving! I have the next two chapters planned out well, the third will be saucy and sexy as hell. It won't be a stupid lemon, but three plot-needed het/yaoi/yuri lemons that will actually be pretty weird and different. Although I can't say why they are there or for what reason, but afterwards the rebels will seriously be turning into a huge force with new armor, new weapons, new all sorts of shit that'll be awesome. Rukia will, of course be getting stronger which is always good and stuff.**

**Ginrei will actually be able to predict the rebels movements more due to his experience, but we'll see how that goes now won't we? Next chapter will be cute-as-hell by the way. With heroism, sickness, hugging and all sorts of fluff only bunnies have, who will also be making a comeback today. (Rukia's rabbit thingy)**

**Also, if you do review or if you want to, can you leave what impression you get off certain characters and why? I want to understand some of my characters more by seeing what other people see him like. For example, Ichigo. Do you see him as a hero doing what he has to do, or do you see a villain who's fighting to do what he wants, revenge and all that. Or Aizen, a selfish villain or a man who's been wronged one too many times. Or let's say Karin, loyal wife or blinded by love and all that crap. Orihime, still a naïve girl or slowly turning into a stronger woman, Toshiro is either a man searching for glory or just doing his job etc... Based off their actions, words and ways, what impression do you get and why?**

**Also, maybe a few lemons this chapter from different people that aren't Ichigo and Rukia. I was hoping to do a long ass threesome between Renji, Chad and Jackie since they never get any sex scenes so maybe that'll pop up. **

**Any ways, let's get going.**

**000000000000000000**

Ichigo led the one-hundred soldiers to the north of the Ludus/Villa, while Grimmjow, Kugo and Renji crept around the south, east and west with one-hundred men each as well. Rukia of course had her archers around near the hills and rocks, hiding to strike any guard that came near. Ichigo looked up, the villa/Ludus was in front of a large valley of mountains, covered with ice and snow. A good place to gain water, meat and fur as well considering the animals such as bears and snow leopards that laid within. The rest of the rebels stood back, taking care of weapons or preparing a small meal or in Ikumi's case, taking care of Rukia's rabbit while she was busy. Ichigo looked up, the sky was dark but the rebels were accustomed to the night sky, the moon was their light in fact. Every attack they did was at night, to catch them off-guard until they could gather more men. They had fifteen or sixteen hundred so far after attacking a large wagon on the road, nearly reaching the two-thousands. As Ichigo crept closer to the entrance, he looked up to the hill and saw Rukia who was looking down at him. He gave a small signal by pushing his hand forward and suddenly, six arrows glided down the hills and took out the gate guards silently. The Ludus was huge, so much that were was at least four-hundred or so guards, which is why Ichigo chose the tactics that he did. As the archers took care of the patrolling guards that surrounded the perimeter, the east, south and west forces that Renji, Grimmjow and Kugo commanded quickly hopped over the wall, using human ladders as they silently crept above.

Ichigo heard silent slashing noises that wouldn't be hear-able to the sleeping. As the rebels inside quickly cut down each guard down silently, either killing or incapacitating. (People like Kugo and Grimmjow preferred killing, but Renji despite being the man he was wasn't exactly a huge fan of the act and only did so when it was required or when he was angry) As the slashing stopped, Ichigo heard the large gate open with Kugo and Grimmjow standing there beside Renji, small splatters of blood on their cheeks and chests. Grimmjow signalled them in and Ichigo entered alongside his one-hundred men and then the leader spoke "We are still undetected?" He asked

Grimmjow nodded "We managed to take care of the guards, but the gladiators are another story. We of all people know how a brother can be loyal to his Dominus" The teal-haired man spoke. Ichigo nodded and pointed towards a large bell and ordered the teal-haired rebel to ring it. Grimmjow scowled and walked over, picking up a nearby club and crashing it upon the bell multiple times. The club vibrating with each collision as the stone hit the metal. The large ringing noise echoed throughout the Ludus and Ichigo smirked as he heard complaining throughout the villa. As the Ludus began to fill with the sounds of grumbles and growls, Ichigo heard the villa door open with Izuru Kira's father approaching with a snarl.

"Why do you awaken us at such a late night guard?" He demanded. Ichigo smirked, he had no clue what was going on. He was tired and it was dark, Ichigo couldn't blame the old man. He turned to see the gladiators of the Ludus creep up as well as the bell was basically their alarm clock."Well?!"

"Apologies" Ichigo chimed with an amused expression "I had not known you were a slumber, otherwise I would have attacked your villa much, much later" He chuckled. Kira's eyes widened before his eyes accustomed to the darkness, his face turned white as he saw Ichigo, a face he saw many times years ago during the orange-haired rebels gladiator days.

It was Ichigo. The undefeated Karakura, the bringer of rain, the Titan of the Arena, The God of Blood and sand, the champion of the house of Urahara, Rukongai and of course, the whole Republic. Now bestowed with the title 'Rebel' and 'traitor' "Y-You-"

"Yes me" Ichigo spoke, pulling out his gladius "You have awoken for the last time Lanista. Enjoy the moonlight, it will be the last one you'll ever see" Ichigo sneered, poking his blade to the Lanista's throat, having a particular hatred for the occupation considering what his master was like. Forcing brothers to fight once another was bad enough, but getting them invovled in their schemes and tricks under the false guise as honor was just dastardly. "Once I'm down with you, your son is next" Ichigo spoke, threatening the man.

Izuru his son, after the beating he got from Yoruichi had taken up military arms and had rose rather high, becoming a Legatus in fact, thanks to the training from Byakuya Kuchiki himself, in fact being a Legatus made him eligible for Praetor now due to the now two open positions. (He should really thank Ichigo for that) Yoruichi didn't have it in her heart to kill the poor, shuddering boy who had now formed into a strong man. Ichigo admired it actually, learning from your mistakes was something he could relate to. But still, enemies were enemies and Seireiteians were Seireiteians, there was no 'Good or bad' which Ganju Shiba had once put it.

The gladiators watched as their Dominus fell to his knees before swaying to the side and collapsing after Ichigo cut him. The champion, a large brutish man with a warhammer growled and snarled. "You have no honor!"

Ichigo scoffed "Honor? You call fighting for the amusement of others is honor? You're as blind as I was when I was yet a slave. Know this, you are nothing to them, but your something to us" The orange-haired man spoke "You are mere fodder to the Seireiteians, a thing to be used and discarded in more ways than one" He growled "But to us, you're a man. A human being, a thing that deserves freedom"

The champion snarled and the gladiators seemed to flinch, they feared him it seemed. Ichigo rose an eyebrow with interest as the champion charged at him recklessly. The rebels watched idly as the large stone end of the hammer grazed Ichigo's nose who's head had snapped right back before ducking under a horizontal strike. Ichigo sliced the man's inner thigh as he moved behind the brute before slashing at his lower back non-fatally. "One more chance, join or go to either two places. The afterlife if you continue to attack, or to another Ludus if you wish to stay enslaved"

The champion growled and rose his warhammer ready for the kill. Ichigo squinted his eyes "I'm disappointed" He said. Ichigo didn't want to kill him, but then again somewhere he knew this would be for the better. Gladiators were commanded through respect, strength and fear. Not promises and soft kisses with whispers of live, they were men fuelled by their testosterone and their manhood, something that Ichigo thrived by. As the warhammer was ready to crash on Ichigo's scalp, his sword quickly crashed into the middle of the hammer before Ichigo's free hand twisted and caught the top half of the weapon before finishing his twirl and crashing the blunt stone end into the champions head, the wound so deep that he was killed on impact.

"Anyone else?" Ichigo asked "You see that?" He asked pointing to the corpse of the champion "That is how easily your champion was defeated, how easily his life was thrown away for vengeance of his master. His greed for glory consumed him, as it has done to me on many occasions. But know this, I will never asked for your lives in vengeance for mine, I will never command you to give your life for anyones. I will let you choose, because from this day on, you are free men." He finished, he then pointed to the gate" There is the gate, be free to leave if you wish" Ichigo said "I am not forcing you"

The gladiators looked at Ichigo before looking at one another. Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes "Any one who wishes to join, merely step forward!" She snapped. The gladiators seemed reluctant and Ichigo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose annoyed. But suddenly, one stepped forward.

"I will join the bringer of rain"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow, then another few stood forward. Then another few and more and more, then suddenly all off them were ranting and raving about joining and killing their former masters and commanders. Ichigo nodded and spoke "Take weapons from the gladiatorial armoury, we will need them" He ordered some men, they nodded immediately and did so "Don't forget armor!" He snapped as well.

Rukia wandered up to him, bunny in her arms nibbling on a small strawberry she fed it "A successful attack" She mused "Rather anti-climactic. I expected more" Rukia frowned. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and asked.

"Your excitement for battle has increased?"

"Kenpachi tends to rub off on you"

Ichigo shrugged and agreed. "We must see our new brothers and sisters to position and place" he said "Also, see that Renji stays away from the wine" He scoffed as he wandered away ready to aid the new members of the rebellion in either training or speaking with them about the cause and what they have accomplished so far. His charismatic approach to the subject easily ignited the gladiators inner rebellious fires, transforming the small embers into raging infernos. Rukia watched with pride as they chanted his name going up and thanking him any way they could. Be it gifts, hugs or just the simple words themselves. Ichigo wasn't one for gifts, unless it had sentimental value, so the orange-haired rebel nervously accepted whatever he was given. Thankfully, some of it was wine.

The rebels wasted no time in celebration and in their typical fashion were already looting the place for every golden coin and jug of wine it had. As per usual, the men tried to seduce some of the female house slaves that recently joined and as usual, some fall for the charms while others scoff and walk away. Kirge spoke to some, albeit calmly now having got his nose broke a while ago from a very annoyed rebel. Renji, Chad and Jackie were seemingly trying to fuel up there triple-lust fiasco again as she sat in the middle of the two, whispers and giggles being tossed left and right. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and chuckled "Don't ruin it this time you red-headed oaf"

Tatsuki and Orihime sat leaning against a wall, huddled up in conversation. Kugo lay on a small chair with Riruka leaning on his chest, opting not to drink but to spend time with the red-haired girl. Ichigo smiled, the sadistic rebel turned into a small puppy when around Riruka, it reminded him of himself really. Ichigo caught sight of Grimmjow whisking Soi-fon away into a bed chamber and then teal-haired rebel was already behind the dagger-wielding gladiatrix, gripping her hips as his pounding into hers from behind wildly. His hand gripped her shoulder while the other her butt, whilst both hers gripped onto the bed's wooden posts as the poor thing rattled against the wall, growls and cries echoing it.

"Well this is sure to be an interesting night" Ichigo spoke, seeing Jackie and her two boys being brought away. He was tempted to go and watch, he had never seen two men and a woman before, well he had but he was heavily intoxicated and he wasn't even sure it was a woman, it could have been anything.

What happened in the Ludus' party room stayed in that room.

Ichigo twiddled his thumbs for a while, he was feeling rather...mature and he rather wanted to watch how either Renji and Chad would make a show, or fail in attempt. Either way, they both sounded interesting...what was a little voyeurism between friends right? He would have brought Rukia, but she would see no-ones manhood but his, the same went for him. He swore he would never be with another woman after all the ordeals with Hisana and Yoruichi, just looking at someone else made it feel like it would be cheating on Rukia, who at the moment was too busy training recruits and attempting to make some new friends within the rebellion to really care about watching a threesome, as one does. In fact, Ichigo was getting into rather odd positions and styles with his one and only as of late.

He was pretty sure he remembered drunkenly putting on one of her skirts before having his way with her, which was rather erotic as Rukia seemed to enjoy it, which made her as weird as him, what of it? Before she met Ichigo, Rukia was rather shy, yet was rather head-strong and very distrusting, begin wary of anyone due to her slave days. After meeting Ichigo, she became confident, head-strong and very charismatic like the man himself, with a scowl that could send the legionnaires running. She gained leader-like qualities that he had and in turn, Ichigo gained some of hers. He had a tendency to actually put nowadays, which amused Rukia to no end as it was very similar to her old self. He had a smile that could light up a room when he gave a rare genuine grin.

Merely sinking into his imagination, he was pretty sure Renji had botched the whole thing up, but in reality the red-haired man was doing rather well. The man was behind Jackie, his hands squeezing her rear as he moved in and out of her, while the dark woman's rather skilled lips and tongue worked their way around Chad's shaft, her lips firmly tightened around the rather thick member as she slowly eased it down into her mouth, before breathing in deeply as it went further down, reaching her throat. Her moans vibrated through his sensitive shaft as his fingers entangled in her soft dark hair.

Renji felt himself about to come, but gritted his teeth and dug his nails deep into her rear end before pumping furiously into her, doing his best to give Jackie hers. Chad looked down to see it was working, her eyes seemed to be shut while her groans vibrating on him. As Renji let out with a roar, Chad grunted as Jackie yelped onto him, grunting before pulling out as Jackie quickly moved away from Renji. Renji smirked, picking Jackie off her feet before laying her on top of the dark-skinned rebel. Jackie looked back at her lover, as if asking if it was alright. Renji nodded and even directed Chad into her, Jackie moaned out.

"Fuck" She spoke "This is a fucking fever dream"

Renji eased behind her "It shall only escalate from here my dear" He spoke "If you'll allow me" He said, poking himself at her behind. She looked and nodded, Renji smirked before prodding his already soaking member at her behind, slowly easing into the woman and before long, both of the men were grunting and growling as Jackie was having the time of her life. Two men, two muscled, rippling men of different race ravaging her like wild beasts. There was Renji's rather endowed member, then Chad's thick one both penetrating her from below and above. It ahd started off very painful at the beginning, having not tried the act of...well the use of the other hole, but it had slowly gotten better and now she was already on her third orgasm.

She was flipped up and both men swapped sides, they all stood with Renji and Chad hooking their arms with her left like as Chad was behind her, Renji in front as both kissed her neck and fondled with her breasts and clit as skilfully as they could. Renji inhaled her scent as the dark-skinned woman's body glistened with sticky sweat and smelt of erotic, carnal euphoria. She felt like a Goddess, she felt like the most important woman in the world right now.

She was filled once more, her fourth orgasm coming on once more. She wanted more, she wanted both of them enjoying each other, while she enjoyed it. She kissed Renji before pulling his mouth over to Sado's and they both knew what she wanted and complied. Their mouths touched one another before Jackie kissed each of their necks, trailing them down. Renji hovered over Jackie, sliding into her entrance while Chad was behind him, prodding at him. Renji seemed nervous, but Jackie gave him a reassuring smile "I experienced it but minutes ago, it's rather sore but after..." She gave him a smile that spoke 'Delightful'

As the three lovers entwined in a raw, passionate embrace as they all moved rhythmically, all three of them seemed to come at the same time. The villa and Ludus winced as three roars, screams and cries shook the ludus. Rukia scowled and sighed to Ichigo, who she sat beside. "From this point of view it's rather rude" She joked.

Ichigo shrugged "Let's out do them" He said casually.

**000000000000000000**

Ginrei smirked and scoffed "I know where they are" He said "The rebels I mean" The Praetor spoke. Toshiro rose an eyebrow and asked the obvious question.

"How?"

"Anticipation boy" Ginrei said "I knew that, at one point they would attack the Kira Ludus. It was easy to figure out and suddenly, the Ludus is quiet despite the Dominus' being a rather loud mouth when it came to games?" he asked "Rebel gladiators attacking the largest Ludus was inevitable" Ginrei spoke "You will not be coming"

Toshiro frowned "I don't think I would ask" He mumbled.

Ginrei rose an eyebrow "Whatever" He spoke "Gather ten-thousand men, keep the five thousand and come to us if we send word" the man said "Now" He snapped in an authoritative tone and Toshiro had no other option but to. Ginrei was rather frightening after all. As the thousands of men gathered, Ginrei turned to them and bellowed. "Today is a day were our names are in legend, men! Ichigo, the worlds most treacherous being hides in Kira's Ludus tucked up with his whore and his mongrels, we will force them out and slaughter them in the name of justice!...and vengeance!"

The legionnaires roared in a positive reply and Ginrei nodded, after which they moved out. Toshiro gave a relieved sigh, knowing now that his life wouldn't be in danger. Taking a horse, he rode back to his villa in which Karin stood awaiting his arrival. She rose an eyebrow and asked "How was work?"

"They move on Ichigo now" he said "I do not go, thankfully"

Karin grinned "This is wondrous!" She grinned. Ichigo...he would be fine. Her big brother proved himself on many occasions, he would not die. Karin didn't exactly know what to do with the situation or how to deal with it, but she would find a way, she swore it. Toshiro smiled and she kissed him, his hands trailed up her waist and quickly moved around her side, untying her dress as she untied his toga. As they both quickly tossed off their clothes, Karin pushed him on the bed and hovered over him, inhaling his scent on her way over, her tongue trailing up his chest. As she allowed him to enter her, she leaned back and gripped his knees. She wanted this to be fast, she wanted just one quick fuck, she needed to take her mind of things, she needed to feel something other than fear. She rode her hips across his, her tight walls suffocating him as he massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples as he leaned her head back with a groan. "That's nice" Karin muttered through a shaking breath.

Her hips moved faster now, rolling and gyrating quicker. He squeezed her butt, she had a fantastic butt. It was just amazing, at least for him any ways. Karin leaned down and kissed him, before moving even faster trying to make her husband cum, and cum he did. She grinned happily as she rolled off him, her husband panting. She was usually the dominant one in the bedroom, which slightly annoyed the Praetor, due to his pride but he never complained afterwards.

After a long bath together, Toshiro and Karin quietly ate dinner and went to bed. Toshiro lay there, running his fingers through her hair and spoke "Why can't days always be like this?" He asked rhetorically. Karin enjoyed today...but her brother was fighting...still.

"I do not know" Karin replied.

**000000000000000000**

Rukia's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets as she leant over a table with Ichigo behind her, his hand cupped her breast while his fingers moved down to her moistened womanhood, thumb tracing over her clitoris while his fingers toyed within her. He kissed her neck huskily as she slowly pumped his shaft as best she could from this angle. Rukia moved her neck back around, so she could kiss her man as he slowly pumped into her with his fingers, before slowly sliding in with his erect member.

Rukia bent over and gripped the table as best she could, scowling as she saw Ichigo take a large chug of wine before beginning to move into her. She knew the only reason he did that was too look more appealing, more 'cool'. He finally gave into temptation as he squeezed her hips and was seduced by her hot, tight core which hugged his shaft tightly while it attempted to move within it. Ichigo pulled Rukia back, surprising her as the angle he had given her was rather complicated. He flipped her to face him, before pulling her up onto his waist, her legs wrapping tightly around his middle area as she cupped his face with one hand and the other was gripping to his shoulders as his hands firmly occupied her butt. Ichigo kissed her lustfully before pulling her up and allowing her to slide down on his member and repeating the act again and again, Rukia's nails digging into his shoulder as her moans vibrated into his mouth.

Ichigo slid to the ground, allowing Rukia to sit in his lip with both their legs sprawled out in opposite directions. She wrapped hers around his waist, her ankles crossing before feeling Ichigo's mouth cover her breast, moving his hips as she did too. Her head moved back, enjoying the sensation of Ichigo's tongue as it swirled around her nipple, nipping it lightly with his teeth as his hard erection dug deep within her, huskily whispering her name every few seconds as did she. The orange-haired rebel licked the valley in between her breasts as her head shot back in a euphoric state, leaning on her palms before lifting her hips and sliding them down, taking the dominant role. She covered Ichigo's hand as it cupped her breast, he loved her breasts.

With the sensation of Ichigo inside her, thumb playing with her clitoris while his hand with her breast was a gift from the God's for Rukia. She felt her orgasm rising with every second as her walls clamped down on Ichigo, his teeth gritting as it seemed he wouldn't be lasting too long either. His hand trailed down her chest, she heard Ichigo give a whine-like grunt as he hit deep inside her, yelping at the same time as him. Ichigo gripped onto her forearms, pulling her down to his level before kissing her, his tongue filling hers with his, before climaxing alongside her.

She would have to take her Silphium soon, she hadn't taken it last time and she feared pregnancy. Of course, not only she feared for the babies life during a war, but imagine if it grew up? Not only would it be growing up in a hellish hole but...

She would have to deal with her sex-crazed parents who never said no to any weird fetish or position!

Giggling slightly at her own joke, Rukia rolled off Ichigo and quickly took her anti-pregnancy herb, scowling at the after-effects that were soon to come. Ichigo crept up behind her and kissed her neck, muttering "You should not have taken it, we are far from finished"

Rukia smirked "As much as I wish it" She spoke "Our new members with get restless without their leader to hold their hand"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "One of the many curses of being a rebellion's leader!" he scowled. Rukia smiled at his child-like antics, watching him threw his hands up in the air and growl before sulking. Rukia shook her head "Come, I will deal with them as well"

Ichigo shook his head "You do not need to concern yourself, Chad will help" He said. Ever since Kensei had died, Chad had taken up his role and was doing it well. The dark-skinned rebel was quite popular within the rebellion, being a loyal friend and also fearsome enemy to all, which inspired most of the followers to rotate near him. Ichigo mused "We will need to move on Ginrei-"

Speak of the devil, roars were heard from the villa and Ludus. Ichigo rose an eyebrow before placing on his clothes and storming out. Ichigo crashed through the opening doors before his eyes widened, soldiers covering the whole place, well at least outside of the villa. The leader snarled, they had been in the Ludus for only a few hours so he had no plan...fuck!

"How the fuck do they know we are here?!" Ichigo bellowed throughout the villa hallways. He grabbed his two swords, ordering his rebels to prepare themselves quickly gathered all the men up, trying to improve moral quickly before they reached the Ludus. "Men!" Ichigo roared "I know we have not known each other for long, but it does not change the fact that we are brothers and sisters!" He bellowed "Siblings in bondage, siblings in freedom, siblings in war and siblings in death! The Seireiteian's seem to be carrying a lot of men, but as we have proved time and time again, quality triumphs over quantity!" Ichigo exclaimed, the rebels roared in agreement "Those are brave men knocking at our gate...let's go kill them!"

The rebels cheered and kicked through the gate, it seemed to be around five-thousand men charging towards them and Ichigo rose an eyebrow at their low numbers "So low?" he murmured "They underestimate us?" He wondered.

The battleground was a soft pitch of grass that separated the Ludus and villa from the forest and mountains. Ichigo lead the men, roaring with fury before leaping into the first crowd of soldiers that he saw. Considering that they weren't as outnumbered as last time, Ichigo thought it safe to meet them in open combat, yet with archers still there. Five-hundred archers stood atop the Villa and Ludus' roof and walls, firing arrows from afar, impaling soldiers left, right and centre. Ichigo managed to leap into the air, crashing his two-feet into a Centurions chest before landing on his side and rolling across the grass, tripping a soldier that was finished off by Chad.

Ichigo smirked, as time went on the battle eventually got easier and easier. Ichigo smashed his sword against a shield, but the unyielding steel wall forced Ichigo's sword from his hand. The leader cursed before catching the same soldiers arm as he went to cut him before throwing him over his shoulder and picking up his sword, grabbing the base of a spear before it pierced his chest. Ichigo swept under the poled weapon and slashed deeply, the blade going up diagonally, digging in so deep that Ichigo could see inside the man's torso.

Rukia flipped her spear onto a reverse-grip position before throwing it with all her strength in front off her. The spear pierced a soldier, a Tribune in fact and sending the man into a crowd of soldiers, deteriorating them before a flock of rebels attacked them. Time passed and Ichigo noticed some soldiers retreating towards the mountains, the ice cold ones.

Ichigo rose an eyebrow "They send a few men before retreating into mountains?" He muttered "There is something wrong"

Grimmjow was already charging after them, as was Kugo, Renji and the rest of the rebels. Ichigo scowled and followed, sprinting up passed the hundreds of rebels before getting in front, his three allies at either side. Kugo and Grimmjow at his right, with Renji at his left. "This isn't right" Ichigo said

Grimmjow rose an eyebrow, they rebels were now at the foot of the hill as the legionnaires were at the top. Ichigo felt his stamina lower as he drudged up the slowly snowing, steep mountain. A few rebels slipped with each step but as soon as the rebels reached the top after a good forty-five minutes of trekking after the soldiers, some being pierced by arrows in pursuit while some rebels shared the same fate. Ichigo cursed as he saw most the soldiers already at the bottom of the opposite side of the valley, he thought for a few minutes. A small amount of soldiers attack out of no-where, before retreating quickly back into a dangerous place where there is only one way to retreat for the rebels... Few deductions were made in his head and he cursed.

They were trapped.

Turning on instinct, Ichigo saw more soldiers charging from the forest, at least five-thousand again but this time led by Ginrei. Ichigo growled, he would be damned if he would be slaughtered like an animal. Ichigo looked to his rebels "Quickly, up to the peak!" He ordered.

"Are you serious?!" Grimmjow roared as deafening winds were starting to blow up, the cold cutting their faces "It's freezing up there!"

Ichigo scowled "We'll live" Ichigo spoke "A fate we may not share if we stay put!"

"Great, trapped up in another fucking mountain!" Kugo cursed.

Ichigo sighed "Apologies"

Kugo shook his head "Do not fret, we will find a way out of this. You could not have known they would attack when they did" He said "But we cannot make ropes this time Ichigo, you'll have to think of something" The man said.

Ichigo sighed "I know that"

The rebels quickly turned left and trudged up to the wider, thicker parts of the mountain that blinded their vision by winds of snow and ice. Ichigo felt shivers, quickly ordering one the rebels who carried the gear to give him his red cloak which warmed him up scarcely. He sighed, Ginrei was a crafty man.

Ginrei stood at the edge of the mountain "One again we have forced the rebels up into a hole" He said "But this time, with no ropes nor resources...they will die" The Praetor spoke. A soldier looked to him and said to the old Praetor, a bit if bitter resentment in his tone as he glared at the man, the Praetor scowling in response as the soldier spoke.

"Thousands were hurt and killed for this plan, sacrificed for your revenge" The soldier snapped "It better be worth it old man"

"Trust me" Ginrei spoke "As I said before, I anticipated them coming here, the battle is not so far through. I have a secret weapon that I shall reveal in a a few days, rest and drink, put your mind to ease" He said. Ginrei could not blame him for bitterness. He knew he did a wrong thing, he knew the people did not have to do and if he had patience, he could have planned a better, less taxing strategy to force the rebels to retreat. But Ichigo killed his son and his nephew-in-law. The rebel would not go unpunished, this was justice as well. Ginrei, like his grandson was a strong believer in law and justice. If thousands had to die, just to kill one threat...

So be it.

**000000000000000000**

**A bit small, the battle seemed unexpected but unlike the Aizen one, this will go on very differently. I hate using the trapped in a mountain gag again, but I promise it will actually lead to a very ** **interesting escapade. The mountain thing will last for at least two chapters, the next chapter will be Ichigo trying to take care of his people, battling sickness, wounds and of course the harsh enviroment while hunting for food, water and fur. **

**I apologize if the threesome was done stupidly, I have never done a MMF threesome before and I can tell you that the people involved aren't exactly the most desired characters by the random, well maybe Renji for some weird reason but whatever, I'll elaborate on Jackie's character in the story later and she actually does something amazing which makes her very, very likeable.**

**Also disregard some of the drunken things Ichigo said, mostly comic relief, it's up to your perverted imagination whether he did any of those things or not xD.  
**

**Triple lemon this chapter, sorry if some where bad as I've been a bit tired lately. As well as the battles, this one wasn't really big plot-wise so I sort of skipped through the pages upon pages of describing how Ichigo killed gazillions, so I more or less went the 1, 2 skip a few 99, 100 route. Also Kira is not dead, I had planned him to live but for what purpose was unknown to me, but I found one and I can assure he'll last longer than you thought he did.**

**Next chapter will be out soon, expect cuteness next chapter from Heroic Ichigo and caring nurse Rukia.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everyone**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you told me what you think of the characters. They were very varied which is good, Ichigo is righteous but he's still not exactly good. Karin is strong but weak at the same time and all that. Which is really good, at least for me because it seems I haven't got any one-dimensional characters so far and the characters that are I haven't had time to develop them. (It's hard since there's so many characters even if tonnes have died) so I'll try and give everyone some notable traits and all that. If you want, try it with different characters like Grimmjow, Kugo, Renji etc... I really want loads of opinions.**

**The next few chapters involving Ginrei will be (In my opinion) pretty interesting. It'll show some Ishida action as well, although only in name (If you read about the Ishida clan in the very first chapter of the very first story you'll know what happens)**

**Any ways, time to talk about the next chapter to avert your eyes non-manga readers.**

**So, Ichigo was amazing! He was cooler than ever in fact! This Stern ritter was about to kill (Or already killed) Akon and then Ichigo appeared and either one of two things happened. 1) Ichigo killed him quickly or 2) He was super fast and shunpo'd so quickly that they could feel his spiritual pressure, amazing! Then the tear-jerking scene with Byakuya and all the fantastic Ichigo panels. Then at the end, Ichigo just appears before Juha and Haschwald or whatever and was just so cool! READ IT NOW! His resolve is high and he's ready to kick ass, he's really grown in fact. He appeared covered with blood, with his shihakusho torn. (Enjoy girls xD)**

**Any ways, disregard my blatant fanboyism and let's do this!**

**000000000000000**

Ichigo shivered in the cold weather on top of the large hilltop, soldiers at either side of each mountain. He was trapped and if he didn't find a way out soon, he'd probably die of either the soldiers or the weather. He looked around, the spot he had picked was probably the best spot possible. It was a large open space in between large amounts of walls and stone, caves carved in by hammers and axes thanks to the efforts of Halibel and Neliel. Snow softly padded the ground, six inches deep and strong winds constantly buzzed. Ichigo felt the blades of ice strike his face without retaliation, he stood there motionless looking over the soldiers below who seemed content with just allowing them to freeze. They knew better than to attack the rebels so easily, they were learning that much at least. Although it was suspicious, Ginrei had left and it was a few days to his villa, then about a days wait around his home city to gather whatever supplies he was getting then the few days journey. Whatever he was planning, it was going to be big no doubt.

Ichigo had only confronted the old-man twice, but Ichigo knew the man's experience had him beat, but Ichigo's youth, ingenuity and strength could beat him...hopefully. He first of all needed to help all two-thousand of his men get warmth and food, never mind winning this battle. There was snow and ice everywhere, as well as means to build a fire (Albeit in a cave) so water was no issue. His red cloak was all the warmth he needed until his men and women, his brothers and sisters were fine and warm. Fur and meat were rather plentiful here, with (Sadly for Rukia) rabbits and hares, some rare deer and mostly bears, wolves, foxes, elk, goats, ram and boars, with the occasional leopard or lion. (Ichigo, for some reason enjoyed battling with lions) A mile or so west, in dangerous patrolled areas by a few odd soldiers was a nearly frozen pond with fish. Not only that, but there was a really sick child in the rebellion that required a very common herb, it was common in the world, but in a small mountain valley area covered with snow... it wasn't as simple as that. Looking around him, he sighed.

Ichigo also saw many trees and he automatically knew what he was doing today.

With the trees, he could cut the wood down for both fire wood and working wood. Giving the firewood to his people, he would use nearby stone to carve nails and create a large wheelbarrow like device, then go out hunting for furs and meat. Ichigo gave a reluctant sigh, it would no doubt be one of the fiercest tasks he would ever try to accomplish. Fighting a war seemed easy in retrospect. Giving a small shake of his head, he wandered over to Chad casually and gave him a nod before asking "Mind if I borrow your axe?"

Chad nodded "Sure, but towards what purpose?"

"Meat, wood and fur"

Chad handed over the axe and Ichigo gripped onto it tightly as if it were more important than his own life. Ichigo's swords were waiting in his own personal cave, waiting the moment when they were gripped once more and used towards the throats of the Republic. Ichigo sighed, wandering over to the nearest tree he could find, yet the furthest one from his followers so that it did not land on them. Looking up the long trunk, he shrugged. It wasn't that big he supposed. Getting the axe ready, he gave it a few cocky twirls before slamming it into the wooden trunk, the axe vibrating and would have recoiled if not for Ichigo's strength. The one-sided blade crashed into the wooden trunk and dug in deep, Ichigo grunted and pulled it out before doing so again a few inches to the left, then again to the left.

Swing after swing after swing, Ichigo felt his arms start to ache before giving one last swing, the axe hitting home before pulling the axe out then giving the tree trunk a good, firm kick. The tree fell with a crippling roar and the snow jumped into the air as if the force from the tree was a trampoline. Ichigo walked over, slamming the axe into the end of the tree, beginning to split the wooden trunk into separate pieces. He skimmed chunks of the top part off and continued to cut the wood until he had all the necessary pieces before moving onto the thin stone near the edge of the mountain. He balanced over before striking the stone, deciding to walk the way down and pick up all the pieces considering the beasts were on the way down there any ways. He started to feel a sweat coming on despite the immense cold and he shivered, clamminess rising.

He strolled down the mountain, taking turns for each time his hands were full with wood before stopping and building. Taking out his dagger, he carefully carved the thick stone into small nails. After around an hour and a half, he finally had all the nails and began working towards the wheelbarrow.

Ichigo, in his old days as a Karakuran had known how to do carpentry. He did it as a part-time job and as a hobby, carving wooden figurines and the like. In fact, he was so good at chess because he created and painted a stone chess board and the figurines, it took him at least two years to get everything perfect, but he did it and with his practice he could probably do it within a day with the right materials now.

As he created a large wheelbarrow, with leather reigns for pulling and moved as he scurried the ground in search for herbs, fruit or any food of note. A few nuts, grains, herbs and winter vegetables were all he found. He had Rukia's spear in the back of his wheelbarrow alongside the axe, for battle purposes in case he came across lion of some sort. He placed the axe inside the wheelbarrow, pulling out the spear. He had already got his wood and stone, so the one-sided weapon was no-longer needed. He grabbed the leather reigns of the wheelbarrow and tugged. He felt sick, the cold getting into his very core as he felt his body heat decrease and he growled, this was so frustrating. He crept around the hills for twenty minutes before actually finding something, a goat.

He ducked down, the winds and roars of the blizzard wiping out his presence. Ichigo's body was used to cold, but not this type. He doubted how much longer he could last, but he knew he had to do this...for his people. He slowly crept behind the goat, silent despite the winds hiding him. He got close enough and pulled the spear back, waiting so still until the winds calmed down enough. Waiting for more than four minutes, Ichigo smirked as the winds calmed and threw the powered spear with all his force, the poled weapon impaling the poor creature, Ichigo wincing as it did.

He picked the animal up and placed it on the wheel barrow, cursing once he did. Ichigo realized that despite his almost inhuman strength, he could only carry around five animals and even that would cause a large strain on him. He sighed, he would have to do laps he supposed. He bit his lip before tugging the reigns again, pulling the heavier wheelbarrow after him.

He found a bunch of herbs, none of them being the one he needed. Cursing, he picked them up any way and threw them in the wheelbarrow. Suddenly, he began to cough. His chest vibrated with each choking belch as he patted his chest and covered his mouth, feeling weary already...fuck.

He tugged it, disregarding his sickness and trekking onwards. He found a deer, then a ram and eventually a few hares and rabbits. Small animals never seemed to add any weight, so he continued any ways. As he dug in deeper within the snowy mountain, Ichigo cursed and saw something he had not wanted to see after his coughing fit.

A lion, standing alone proudly.

Gripping onto his spear tighter than ever, Ichigo flipped it onto his two hands before charging with a roar. A sneak attack would be useless as the winds had calmed and if the lion turned when he was bent down, he would be done for. The lion turned and snarled at Ichigo who leapt into the air, the spear raised and thrusted it down. The lion pounced away and swiped at Ichigo's face, who narrowly avoided it as the claw scratched his nose. Ichigo cursed and jumped back from another swipe. The feline was sneering at Ichigo who carefully analysed the beast, staring into it's eyes. Ichigo and the lion glared at one another, amber eyes meeting black ones, both snarling at each other. Ichigo flipped the spear into both hands, so that the blade was pointing to the floor.

Suddenly the lion pounced and Ichigo cursed, leaping out to the side, sucking his stomach in as hard as he could, he avoided the attack before shoving the spear deep into the lions side, twisting and turning with a ferocious roar as the lion cried out, the yelp increasing Ichigo's guilt but not diminishing his goal. As he finally killed the beast, he sighed as he looked at it. Truly a remarkable creature, one that even scared Ichigo to a small point.

Lifting the beast, he put it onto the wheelbarrow before moving back to the camp. Ichigo cursed as the wheelbarrow was more heavy than anything he had ever lifted or pulled in his entire life. With a strain, grunt and a pull, the wheelbarrow only+ seemed to move a few inches each time. He really began to sweat, panting as the wheelbarrow seemed impossible to budge but he defied his brain and his heart took over, the strength of his determination got the better of him as he finally got it to move up the large hill. He pulled as hard as he could, hands burning from the leather as he gripped onto it for dear life. He finally reached the top of the mountain before turning left, towards the camp. He winced as his hands began to seriously cramp, but the pain was nothing.

The rebels caught sight of him and quickly came to his aid. "S-Some meat and fur!" Ichigo cried as he let go. The rebels swarmed the wheelbarrow, immediately taking everything muttering 'Thank you' and 'Gratitude' which Ichigo shrugged off. The furs were used and the meats were ate, but by the time they began Ichigo and the wheelbarrow were already gone.

**000000000000000**

"Is it enough?" Ginrei asked. He was on the way to his home, in which he would rest before going to the town to meet up with some merchants in Karakura, selling him some weapons for the war effort. Toshiro shrugged, he had met up with the old man half-way and spoke casually, almost bored.

"It should be" He sighed offhandedly. He didn't get much sleep last night due to the paperwork and...his wife.

"You should give more effort in boy" Ginrei snapped "You almost sound disinterested" The Praetor growled. "Ichigo has plagued the city for months and despite your constant failings, I still rate you above most of the idiots within the Senate, do not let me oh so good image of you destroy"

Toshiro sighed "Yes, I believe it should be enough to kill Ichigo and his mongrels. Is that clear enough for you?" The Praetor snapped. "I have been fighting Ichigo for months and I have only received shit, so pardon me if I am a bit demoralized"

Ginrei growled, he wished to punish the young Praetor right there on the spot, but despite his far more experience and skill, they were still equal Praetors and he had no authority over the young man, in fact since Toshiro was so high in rank not even the Consuls could bring him back to Seireitei if he so chose, of course unless he committed a treasonous act.

The two Praetors rode their brown horses on the way back to Ginrei's home, tension risen to the point in which it could be sliced in two with a blade. Toshiro shot a glance to Ginrei before snapping his eyes away once he turned to meet them. As they silently returned home, Ginrei asked.

"Ichigo" He said "What is he like, in battle?"

Toshiro thought for a moment. He had survived Ichigo a few times, mostly due to luck for some unknown reason, perhaps there was an angel giving reason for Ichigo not to kill him? A guardian angel? Toshiro did not know, Ichigo could have slaughtered him many times but the orange-haired rebel seemed to just...let him live for some reason.

"A beast" Toshiro answered "A wild, ferocious beast tamed into a reckoning force" The white-haired Praetor spoke "The greatest warrior the Republic has ever faced. If you plan to fight against him...be sure to have at least fifty people fighting by your side" He said "In fact...you probably need the God's themselves"

"The God's?" Ginrei scoffed.

"You find my words amusing?" Toshiro scowled "Laugh all you wish, I did and look what happened to me" He said, pointing to his scar "The God's may not even guarantee victory either, they favor him and even if they did not, I am sure Ichigo could slay them himself"

Ginrei looked at the seriousness on Toshiro's face and his eyes widened, was he truly speaking the truth? Was Ichigo such a man? Was Ichigo such a warrior? Ginrei shook the thoughts off and smirked.

Let's see how strong Ichigo is when he destroys that mountain with all the blasting powder Karakura could offer...

**000000000000000**

Ichigo squirmed, he had delivered his twelth wheelbarrow full of animals and now was off to do it again. His arms ached, bruises were almost everywhere, his chest was filled, his head was sore, his eyes were tired and all in all, he felt horrible. His hair felt ragged and dirty, his body tired but still, his determination unwavering. Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose, his people were still cold and hungry.

It was his fault if they died.

Ichigo trekked through regardless of his own health, freezing winds seeping into his skin as he moved down, wheelbarrow at his heel as he moved through the snow, ice crippling his feet. He squinted his eyes to find something near, before seeing that it was a gave. Ichigo moved towards it, the snow skimming past him as he reached the dark hole. He looked down, it was rather large and deep. Ichigo gripped the spear and pressed forward, moving downwards.

Ichigo could barely see in the dark cave as he moved downwards again and again, he sighed as he squinted his eyes again. He felt a presence, he knew there was something in the cave but he couldn't but his finger on it. He heard movements and he was already on his guard. He stopped breathing to hear any sort of noise, a scuffle or anything. Suddenly he heard a snarl, he turned.

A bear.

In fact there was four.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed leaping back, dodging the large swipe. Ichigo landed on his back and rolled over his shoulder moving back some more. He snapped his head back to dodge another swipe before thrusting forward, the bear was _huge _and covered in black fur. In fact, there was a black bear, a light brown one, a white one and then darker brown one. Ichigo thrusted forward, the spear piercing the bear, he twisted and tore it out roughly and violently, the bear falling down.

Ichigo moved forward, slashing the light-furred one across the leg, but as he did that, the spear recoiled and his back was shown to the large white one. It's paw came riddling down and it's claws left a devastating blow on Ichigo's back, the cuirass absorbing most of the damage but being destroyed in the process. Ichigo cursed after his yelp of pain, he liked that cuirass. As he bled from wounds that managed to break through the leather vest, Ichigo jumped and rolled under another swipe before stabbing one bear in the neck, before pouncing on the white beasts back, gripping the dagger from his boot and driving it into the beasts skull, falling to the floor with it. The bear he had slashed was charging for him, thinking quickly for a few seconds, Ichigo tore out the dagger and threw it as hard as he could, the blade twirling and crashing against the bears eye believe it or not, Ichigo winced as he saw the bear fall.

Well, four furs he supposed.

Ichigo let the cuirass fall onto the snow. He still had the tough-cloth strap for his chest he supposed, but that was just it, a strap. And it was back at the rebel encampment, which was a while away. He threw the bears onto the back and pulled the wheelbarrow. He was going to have to find the herb for the young child, currently sick. Ichigo winced, the slashes on his back were stinging, but they were mere scratches...

Ichigo tumbled down the hill, his fatigue and injuries getting the better of him. He had been doing this for at least a day and a half now, he hadn't slept for days...

Realizing he could die, Ichigo stood up with a curse. He moved down, near the almost frozen river to grab some fish. Luckily enough it wasn't deep so a spear could do the job instead of jumping in. His muscles tightened as he pulled the almost freezing wheelbarrow, cold, clammy sweats building up. He grunted and pulled the wooden cart with much difficulty. As he reached the bottom of the hill, he grabbed the spear, ignoring the stinging from his back and walked over to the freezing river. Thin slates of ice hovering over it, slowly moving due to the fish. Ichigo gripped his spear and looked over it, the angle making it easy to spot the animal. Ichigo was still for around two or so minutes, before thrusting the poled weapon forward and stabbing a large fish, throwing it onto the wheelbarrow.

He continued this for an hour, multiple fish being caught before he finally stopped. Ichigo turned, throwing the spear into the wheelbarrow before hearing soldiers approaching, ten by his count. He cursed, he couldn't enter a scuffle right no-

"There he is!"

Fuck.

The first soldier charged with his sword, Ichigo cursed and grabbed his wrist, disarming him before lifting him over his shoulder and throwing him into the freezing pool, before snapping around and throwing the sword at the next charging legionnaire. Ichigo felt his skin stretch and by package deal, his cuts. Ichigo winced, before disarming a spearmen of his weapon and cutting two of them down, blocking a strike with his dagger before delivering a crushing blow to the man's throat with the small weapon.

Ichigo tumbled and rolled, stealing a sword and blocked two strikes from two different soldiers, grabbing one and throwing him into the next one attacking. The freezing man who was thrown into the river quickly pounced up, grabbing a nearby spear from the floor and thrusting it forward, Ichigo didn't see it due to the winds but man, did he feel it. The whole head impaled his side and Ichigo yelped out, his teeth gritting before whipping around in a fury and swinging his gladius with him, the blade crashing against the man's neck and decapitating the head.

Ichigo skirmished for a while longer, his sword parried a strike from a spear before slashing the soldier across his chest, before charging and grabbing a soldier by the throat, twisting and using him as a shield before throwing his sword at the attacker, leaving two soldiers left. Ichigo did the same again, using the man as a human shield, the attacker falling for the trick and impaling the soldier so hard the weapon could barely pull back out. Ichigo tossed the body aside before pushing him to the ground, right by the river.

His were stinging, pain overflowing his very being but he fought on. He grabbed the soldier by his hair and shoving his head under the freezing water, the legionnaire struggling in fear as the rebel drowned him. Ichigo kept his head as far away from the man as possible, his flailing body nipping, slapping and scrabbing at Ichigo for dear life trying to force the man off, but he didn't and eventually his body went limp, dead.

Ichigo panted, that was far harder than it should have been. He was far too tired and sick for this, he needed to get back and rest...

Ichigo collapsed. His pain overpowering him as he landed face first into the freezing snow, he cursed and sighed, resigned to his fate...soldiers would come here soon and they would find him, dead. They would probably take credit for it and gain ovations and prizes and all sorts of things that Ichigo would never have. Ichigo felt the world get darker, then darker, then darker...

But before his eyes shut...he saw something...

A small flower, with yellow petals and red thorns. It was surrounded by green leaves and an odd-coloured stem. It had seeds in it, red ones by the looks of it...in fact...that was the herb that would heal that poor little child.

Ichigo's fingers scrunched in the snow, nails digging into the ground as he attempting to pick himself up, he looked to his side...he was bleeding heavily. Blood stained the snow quite thickly and it was coming from him, which was unusual. Ichigo shook it off, gripping the herb and placing it in his left hand. Before gripping the bear-filled wheelbarrow again.

The journey back was the hardest thing Ichigo had ever had to do. The orange-haired man felt his muscles grow, yet weaken with each time he did this. Ha! Urahara should have made them do this for gladiator training, imagine that! Ichigo would have a chest the size a mountain! He felt his veins increase as he pulled the wheelbarrow with all his strength, all the strength he had remaining, every ounce of power that lurked within his soul was put inside the act of pulling this wheelbarrow up to his people. His face was a mixture of colours do to his pain, the temperature, his condition and his strain. He felt the wheelbarrow offer up a tough resistance, but Ichigo surpassed it and carried it up to the encampment. The rebels perked up at seeing their leader before gasping at his condition, their eyes widening as he stopped.

Ichigo took in deep, deep breaths as the rebels stared slack-jawed as he stood there, wounds from his back and side, chest bare and his skin freezing cold. Ichigo rested his hands on his knees and looked up, before smirking.

"I found the herb-" He started, but he never finished as he fell forward, collapsing into the cold snow again. Rukia gasped out, crying his name. But everything was a blur for Ichigo, his vision was not cooperating with him and his ears only heard mutters. Ichigo winced, before everything turned black.

**000000000000000**

Rukia was shaking, Ichigo was laying out cold in their personal built cave, covered in three fur blankets with a camp fire at either side of him. The rebels had gone out and hunted themselves, gathering far more furs and supplies than Ichigo did alone, which was foolish because they should have done that in the first place and Ichigo would be fine!

She had a damp cloth and slowly dragged it up and down Ichigo's chest, wiping blood and sweat off his chest after cleaning and stitching his wound up herself. He was sick with fever again and she knew that if this wasn't Ichigo, if this was any other man...he would have died long ago.

But only she understood how strong he was. No-one knew nor understood his strength, they had no idea how strong he was! He was her warrior, her God! If they thought he was preparing to die then they were idiots! She felt mad, she was shaking in either anger or almost insanity as her worry consumed her. Tatsuki approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder, forcing Rukia to snap her head around. "What?" She asked

"Calm yourself Rukia" Tatsuki said "He will be okay"

"I know he will, I said that already" Rukia snapped. Tatsuki was about to retort, but calmed herself knowing Rukia's situation. Talk amongst some of the new rebels had begun, fleeing away despite Ichigo's sickness, saying he would die. "Those fools are new, they have no idea of his strength, not like I do!"

Tatsuki gave a small smile "Your acting the same way Ichigo did when you were in the mines" She said. Rukia looked to her, eyes slightly widening. "Some men and women would snap at him, telling him that you were dead and that we should just kill, plunder or flee to Non-Seireiteian lands, calling you 'lost hope'. Ichigo never wavered, he shouted at them, snapped at them and said that they never understood you, your strengths or your weaknesses. You were not there at the time, but he defended you with a defensive, possessive love in his eyes that even I envied" She chuckled "You are much like him"

Rukia gave a weak smile "He's my everything"

"And your his everything" Tatsuki smiled "I've known Ichigo my whole life and I can honestly say that he has loved no-one more than you Rukia" She said, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly "Back then...Ichigo only had his family, he only really cared about them and no-one else. It would be scarce that he would smile around me and Orihime, as well as Uryu and Sado. He loved them and we still love him, but he never seemed happy" She spoke "Then when I saw him and he smiled, I thought it was because we had not seen each other and he wished me safe, but even a year or so after he still gave me a grin, when my return was old news. You make him smile when you are around, it is you who does such a thing. Ichigo is one of my best friends, the reason I aided in searching for you was because I wanted him to smile again"

Rukia chuckled "You saved me for Ichigo's smile and not myself?" She joked. Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"You know you are my friend! I was making a speech, sometimes I tread of the subject!"

Rukia have a weak smile "Thank you Tatsuki"

"No problem"

Rukia smiled and kissed the unconscious Ichigo's forehead lightly before wiping a strand of hair from his eyes. "You'll get better" Rukia spoke "I know you will" She said. Ichigo twitched under her kiss but otherwise stayed stagnant. Rukia turned, grabbing a small cup of water and titling his head upwards, lightly pouring the liquid into his mouth, keeping him hydrated. Rukia doted on her lover for the next few hours; Pecking his nose, giving him water, placing damp cloths on his head and keeping anyone who didn't need to be in the cave out.

Rukia sighed, with each day Ichigo seemed to get worse. He had a fever that wouldn't quit, she even allowed Unohana to help but all she said was that she had done all that she could do, it was up to the God's now. Rukia rolled her eyes, she didn't need that at the moment. She gave her man a look, a staring look into his closed eyes and sighed "Why did you have to be the hero? Why didn't you ask for help you idiot?"

Ichigo didn't reply and she sighed. Rukia looked out, to the rebels. They needed a leader right now and Ichigo couldn't do it. Grimmjow and Kugo were too angry, too hot-headed. Renji was too...well stupid, Kenpachi was good, but his lust for battle would turn them into barbarians and Chad was more suited to leading a small force than an army, as well as not very inspiring.

There was no choice. Until Ichigo got better...it had to be her.

Rukia turned to Ichigo and gave him one last kiss, her lips touching his and pulling away a millimetre before kissing him again. "I will be back" She promised "I will be here when you awaken" Rukia exited the cave and looked to them, they stared at her and someone asked.

"How is Ichigo?"

"Better" She lied "He'll be well soon. For now we must see what the soldiers down there are up to" Rukia explained. "I, personally will go down there alone and see their plans and what they are up to"

Grimmjow scoffed "Alone?! That's madness!"

"I will be unseen" She rebutted "If I am not back within appropriate hour then consider me dead"

Tatsuki stood "Rukia, I will not allow you to go alone. At least allow me to accompany you. I was your sister-in-chains was I not?" She asked. Rukia looked to Tatsuki and then Orihime stood.

"I'll come too"

Bambietta put a hand up "I'll come" She said, looking at Tatsuki "Despite the company. You will need help, knowing Orihime's foolish, clumsy self" She insulted jokingly. Orihime blushed and Rukia nodded slowly. Ichigo always had Grimmjow, Kugo and Renji by his side, his most trusted brothers...Rukia will do the same, with her new sisters.

"Very well" Rukia said. "Ikkaku and Yumichika have reported that they change their guarding shifts ever four or so hours. We shall use this to our advantage and sneak down at night, where we fight best at" The rebels cheered and Rukia smirked "Let's make our leader..." She mused looking at her lover "Lets make him proud, let's not put his efforts in vain!"

**000000000000000**

The sun set and the moon rose, Rukia and her sisters were immediately on the move. Rukia and the three moved in a diamond formation, with Rukia in the front then three to four meter's back was Orihime and Tatsuki at either side with Bambietta at the back. Their feet were so delicate that when they stood on the snow, it barely crunched and the blizzard was masking their sound and appearance. Rukia observed the encampment closely, there were around one-hundred guards patrolling, but easily to get past if done right. The plans would probably be in the largest tent, based on...well logic and an unwritten rule book of cliches.

Rukia had a sword in hand, she couldn't bring her spear, bow or shield because she needed to be as light as possible. Bambietta was as good as her with the bow, perhaps better as the girl had been training for years in the art. A guard was approaching unknowingly, Rukia looked to Bambietta who nodded and placed an arrow on her bow, the circular edge fitting perfectly with the balancing curve. Her right eye shut tightly and she waited for the guard to come close, the burly man sighed hesitantly as he trekked up the mountain, probably scared of what may happen to him.

Poor man.

The arrow swooshed past Rukia and hit the man dead in the throat, the man choking and falling down quickly. Bambietta smirked, proud of her shot which forced Rukia to raise an eyebrow, she seemed to be rather bloodthirsty. Rukia shook it off and moved again, now that the patrolling guard of this sector was down it would be easier to move about but she still remained cautious. As they moved down, a nearby tent was quickly dealt with as the girls quickly took down the guards with their daggers, very similar to the way Ichigo and his three men did so during the battle of the mountain, beside Ganju's old temple.

The girls sneaked around, they couldn't kill them all, but they still needed to steal the plans. It was vital to their survival, if they could predict what they were doing then they had the upper-hand and could create an appropriate counter-attack. Rukia found a tent and incapacitated the soldier inside, looking around for clues to any form of offense. Rukia peeked through the gaps of the tent and saw more guards patrolling and she sighed, she turned to her three followers and ordered "Take them out when you can"

The guards pattered up and down the path repeatedly and the grass/snow crunched in their wake. Rukia waited till the guards passed by until she and her sisters pounced out, slapping their hands over the guards mouths and digging the daggers into wherever they pleased. After dragging the bodies to a suitable hiding spot (Tents, large chests or wherever) Rukia kept low and crept around the tents, hiding behind barrels and carts, sneaking being soldiers and taking them down easily. She and the girls had split up, ready to take the tent by North, south, east and west like the rebels usually did.

Rukia arrived at the main tents entrance, being protected by a guard. Rukia cursed, but her curses turned to praises once she saw Bambietta quickly creep behind the guard and take him down, she must have swept underneath the tent. Rukia quickly moved into the large mobile home and whispered loudly "Look for something, anything!"

The girls scurried throughout the room, the tent was rather large. Ten metres wide and six metres tall. There were wooden desks and beds here, it must have been Ginrei's tent since it was so...fancy. Rukia searched through the desk, opening one and then the other, Bambietta was flipping through chests and Tatsuki searched cupboards. Orihime was confused and had no clue what was going on, it was like she was lost. "Where or where are you?" Orihime mused, searching the floor for some reason. Her eyes followed her instinct and she searched the floor like a bloodhound, suddenly, she found a small wooden locker, which was hidden beneath a table. "Hey...I found something"

Rukia rose an eyebrow and strolled over, grabbing the locker quickly and opening it, a large, folded sheet was within it. Rukia tore it from the wooden box and opened it up, it was a receipt-like sheet with many words and phrases upon it. Rukia rose an eyebrow. Oil...blasting powder...wood...armor...

Her eyes widened and she looked up in shock, she turned to her followers "He wants to destroy the mountain" She concluded. Tatsuki growled and Orihime gasped, Bambietta scowled and said;

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have to warn them!"

Rukia sighed, this was worse than she expected. With Ichigo how he was...

The girls quickly fled back to the cold mountain. Rukia was absolutely _freezing _by the time they returned. She shivered and held nothing but admiration for her lover for doing such a thing as staying out there for a day and a half, no wonder he was so sick! Everyone seemed to be sleeping, except for the guards so Rukia decided to leave it for morning. She quickly entered her cave shivering, throwing her sword on the stone floor with a large 'clank' and suddenly she heard her leader and lover mumble something.

Rukia's head snapped around she saw Ichigo rise, his hand rolling through his hair as he tried to open his eyes. Rukia quickly leapt to his side "Ichigo!" She gasped "Ichigo!" She cried louder. Ichigo's eyes widened a bit and he turned to her, eyes still slanted and tired.

"Hey"

If he hadn't just been in a small coma Rukia would have whacked him.

But she didn't, she kissed him hard. Ichigo unknowingly accepted it without hesitation but still, he had questions. "What happened? Why are you freezing?" He asked.

Rukia shook the question off "Never mind me, what about you?"

"Sick, tired, sore head, pain everywhere...but fine, you?" Rukia kissed him again and he sighed "You're freezing"

"I'm fine!"

"You're not!" He pouted "Give me your feet"

"Ichigo-" She began. She was abut to argue they were going to have sex anyway, but he pushed her onto her back and snatched her sandals away, revealing ice-cold, red feet. Ichigo held them with an eyebrow rose before lifting his fur blanket away and pressing her feet against his hot chest, sharing his body heat with her. Rukia tried to restrain, saying that he needed his heat but he held her feet firm and gave her warmth, literally. Rukia winced as she saw him, he was still very, very sick.

Rukia smiled "Are you hungry?" Ichigo nodded and she smiled "How about I make you something?" She asked and he nodded. Ichigo smiled like an idiot and Rukia smiled back, she left and suddenly appeared back in, with a small iron pot with different types of vegetables, oats and meat. Looks like they were in for a feast!

Rukia cut the vegetables as three camp-fires were made in the cave, the smoke pouring out of the large cave and she made sure not to have it anywhere near Ichigo. On two of the fires were the iron pots, with boiling water and oats inside making porridge, in the other were vegetables like carrots, lettuce and peas. Over the third fire was meat, from a boar she presumed. Ichigo lay down, resting but not sleeping. She had a large mug of almost boiling water as a drink as well, to keep them warm. Rukia grabbed a wooden platter and placed the food out, with porridge in the bowl. Rukia handed Ichigo his meal and he set into it immediately, devouring his food as Rukia chuckled as she watched amusedly, the poor man had nothing but water for the past three or so days, no wonder he was starving!

Ichigo swallowed up the rest of his food and awaiting Rukia who nibbled. He watched patiently as she finished her food, but she couldn't. "Help me finish this" She ordered "I worked hard and I shall not waste it"

She crawled beside Ichigo with her plate and he took one of the carrots, popping it into his mouth and swallowing. Rukia did the same and then Ichigo picked up another, but hovered his hand above her mouth, dropping it in. The raven-haired rebel almost choked and cursed, but managed to eat it in the end. Ichigo winced as he tried to move and kiss Rukia's neck, too frisky for his own health as he was too weak to move. Rukia smirked and kissed him, placing him on his back and speaking "I suppose you are at my mercy"

Rukia slipped beneath the fur blankets, straddling him and kissing his neck slightly, his hands tracing up her thighs and unhooking her skirt, pulling it away. She took off her cloth top and moving down to kiss him, tongues swirling as the blanket with pulled to her shoulders. Ichigo roamed his hand around her back, rubbing it gently before placing them on her firm rear, giving it a squeeze. Rukia was still kissing his neck, but reached her hand downwards to guide him into her.

Rukia let out a small, sensual moan as his member squeezed through into her, her moistening walls hugging his shaft as he let out a small groan. She stayed still for a moment, getting adjusted as they had not had any intimate moments in a while, which was surprising as they could never keep their hands off one another. Rukia lifted her hips and moved them down again, giving out a shuddering, shaking breath as she felt ripples of pleasure pulsate through her. Ichigo groaned slightly, he was still powerless beneath her as she rolled her hips, lifting and dropping them slightly as she felt his member moisten with her juices. Rukia bit her lip, groaning as she looked down at Ichigo and smirked. His eyes were heavy-lidded, his mouth half-open with moans and pants and his nails were digging into her behind.

Ichigo grunted, he let out a few staggering breaths and slowly attempted to move his hips, but Rukia quickly clamped down on him and snapped "Don't you even try it!" She snapped, her eyes were also heavy-lidded and half-closed, a blush staining her radiant face "This is fantastic!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, sweat beginning to build up as she rode him faster. She leaned down and caught his mouth in a kiss, placing her hands on his cheek. Ichigo kissed back, yearning for more as his hands roamed her back. Rukia placed her hands at either side of his head before slipping back and forth again, starting to pant as she went faster.

"Fuck" Ichigo moaned. He put his hand in hers and she sat up, arching her back as their fingers were locked around one another, Rukia stretching her arms up as Ichigo's eyes became increasingly heavily-lidded. Rukia was reaching her limit as was Ichigo, who twitched his eye and said "I'm almost there" He stated. Rukia nodded feverishly and agreed with the statement, feeling her body ripple with more and more euphoria as her walls became increasingly wet, soaking Ichigo's shaft as he lay there, being completely overpowered. Rukia squeezed Ichigo's hands increasingly, letting out a few small yelps and eventually coming with Ichigo, his breaths shaking with one final groan before his grip became limp. Rukia sighed contently, rolling off Ichigo and pulling the thick, fur covers over her. The raven-haired rebel snuggled in beside Ichigo's now hot form and rested her head on his shoulders. "I love you Ichigo" She said "Never scare me like that again"

Ichigo nodded "Love you-" He paused for a yawn "Love you too" He repeated. Rukia kissed his cheek and realized he was already asleep. He was probably still fatigued from his illness and the like, but no doubt he'd be fine in the morning. He had a good meal, some 'relaxation' and water as well as some healing herbs before the meal, he should be fine by the morrow.

He needed all the rest he could get, because they had to get out of the mountain tomorrow, because Ginrei will arrived back here in a few hours time, ready to destroy the mountain either suffocating them in snow or catching them in the explosion, none of those sounded very appealing. Rukia slept that night, embraced with her man for probably the last time. They had to either face fifteen-thousand men or get blown to the seven-hells, she had to choose.

She chose to do neither, because she had a plan.

**000000000000000**

**There we go!**

**This was pretty long. Any ways, the next few chapters will be interesting and Rukia will be playing a large part in it, since Ginrei in the manga is technically her adopted relative so she'll have a few interactions with him too. As for Ichigo, he'll still lead them but be on the sidelines for a bit, this is Rukia's time to make a name for herself!  
**

**Any ways, please review and leave your opinions whether it be characters, plot points etc... I'm tired so I can't really leave a large A/N like I usually do, so later!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

**Have had an easy week this week so I have had a lot more time to write, so this chapter should be pretty awesome! It's Rukia's time too shine this battle and she'll show us that she deserves to be a leader! I have a brief idea of what'll happen, which will involve Unohana too in a sort of biological warfare type of thing, which will hopefully be realistic and not bullshit =/**

**Also, Ichigo will be back of course! Not to mention in the next chapter or so everybody will be getting new outfits! So everybody will be wearing better armour, looking cooler and maybe having new weapons? Maybe! Also, a lot more different characters will be doing more important things in the plot-line as well! I'm hoping to make Rangiku very important, trying to figure out why. She's one of my favourite characters in Bleach, for someone to be so cocky and mischievous, she's also a very sensitive woman. I mean, yeah she's hot and all but her personality is also great! Hopefully she can become...well not a fighter but a real...voice in the rebellion, someone who inspires with words and actions instead of just...you know killing shit with cool speeches like Ichigo. Not a leader like Ichigo or Rukia...just someone who slightly does something and makes a difference.**

**Yeah, I've also got awesome plans for Juha Bach, Yamamoto, Byakuya, Kaein, Toshiro, Karin and all the Seireiteians as well. I've got most of my basis planned out and all that, so I know what's going to happen to each character and all that. In fact, Kaein and Miyako's story and how they met will be pretty interesting and juicy, I won't release anything yet but it will be pretty awesome =)**

**Also, new chapter was awesome. Ichigo learned a new technique (Blut vene, which he must have learned through Urahara's explanation or something, It hasn't explained it) then he managed to injure Bach which was amazing since Yamamoto couldn't do that, nor could Kenpachi to a weaker version. So, Ichigo's really rising through the ranks, of strength anyway.**

**Let's go!**

**000000000000000**

The rebels were scavenging around their encampment to find any weapon they could for their impending counter attack. Rukia had created a very, very ingenious plan on how to defeat the armies and gain access to the woods with very little causalities. It of course, involved looking around for herbs, which she immediately demanded Ichigo _NOT _to do after his last situation. Ichigo was rejuvenated fully after last nights meal and intimate session with the raven-haired battle princess who was now sitting beside Unohana who had given her a list of herbs and fungi needed to poison the enemy. It consisted of this odd looking leaf, some weird mushrooms and all sorts off different things that Ichigo did not understand. Apparently it made the user 'Sedated' and 'Prone to hallucinations' when all stored together. Of course it was rather cruel to do such a thing, but they had to get out somehow. Rukia readied her spear as Ichigo put on his clothes, which was rather simple and as revealing as the gladiatrice attire. It was his simple tough brown loincloth with red padding, his usual leather barcers and greaves with just a simple tough, wide and thick diagonal cloth strap held to his belt strap going across his chest, over his shoulders and meeting with the other end of the belt.

Rukia rubbed his shoulder confidently "It will work"

Ichigo gave a small smirk and nodded "I'm proud of you" he said, kissing her scalp. Rukia closed her eyes with a worried smile when his lips met the base of her head, she wrapped her arms around his waist which he returned. Ichigo knew it, she was nervous. It was understandable, Ichigo felt it every single day of his life since he started the uprising. He and now she was responsible for all these lives, if they died it was on their head. Rukia was rather confident in herself, but for other people and commanding them, she was inexperienced...so far.

Ichigo quickly found his two swords, handing Rukia hers and giving her a small nod in appreciation. His eyes were confident, uplifting and faithful (In her abilities) He turned to Grimmjow, Kugo and Renji and spoke "Good job calming some of these men down" he said "I know they can get restless" The orange-haired rebel said. When Ichigo was sick and Rukia was taking care of him, Grimmjow and the two looked over the rebels and stopped a mutiny within the rebellion, which was rather ironic. The rebels turned to Rukia and she said;

"Right" She began "I know the past while has been tough and I know you are restless and wish to get your vengeance and freedom, but let us be perfectly realistic, it cannot happen right now. We must...earn it, so to speak. We must fight our way to the light, but...sadly it cannot be done without sacrifice" Rukia sighed. "To make this plan successful...we need men to fight the soldiers down there and bring us up soldiers, unconscious ones that we can use. So, Renji here has offered to lend hand and two-hundred others will fight to help us do such a thing" Rukia smiled. Renji gave her a nod and the two-hundred rebel soldiers followed the red-haired man to the edge of the steep hill.

"Make us proud" Ichigo said calmly. Renji smirked and nodded;

"Don't I always?"

"No"

Renji scowled and Ichigo snickered, he then patted Renji on the shoulder and said "You were my first brother, ever since I entered slavery. I trust you" He said. Renji's grin came back and the red-haired man gave a boisterous laugh and bellowed to the leader, slamming his hand onto the orange-haired rebels shoulders rather barbarically.

"No problem! I won't let you down!"

Ichigo smiled "I know you won't" Renji gave a nervous smile. Now he _really _felt the pressure on him now! Renji nodded and swallowed his fear, his X-shaped cloth harness now getting itchy as he fiddled uneasily. "You do not have to do this..if you so wish it" Ichigo added.

Renji shook his head "Fear...is natural. I am afraid, but then again who is not? Just because I fear death doesn't mean I fear the Seireiteians, I can do this and I will do it, even if I have to die in attempt" Renji vowed "You placed faith and trust in me...I will not have it misplaced"

Ichigo nodded, biting his lip feeling a pang of pity and fear for his friend. Renji was an exceptional warrior, maybe not up till Ichigo, Grimmjow or Kugo's level but he was still one of the strongest. He was...he was the clown of their group, always had been and always will, the butt of the jokes and yet here he remained loyal to his friends, his brothers...it was admirable. Renji turned to him and quickly hugged Ichigo, the orange-haired man chuckling and returning it "I'll see you later"

"Yeah" Renji grinned.

The time came and Renji marched down to the soldiers, three-hundred extra men joining him. Now it was five-hundred men battling the soldiers at the side of the mountain, the side with the ludus. Since the encampments were so large and widespread, only a few soldiers would face Renji (At least Ichigo predicted such) so he wouldn't face an entire army. Ichigo had faith in Renji, but the latter wasn't...smart enough to lead a battle like that yet. As Renji marched down, Rukia turned to the soldiers of the rebel alliance "Man your stations! Renji and his men should be returning within an hour with the items that we require, we must be ready!"

The plan was rather...well it was a long shot. Renji would lead men down, then fight and knock many unconscious in which he would capture as prisoners of war. When he caught them, he'd retreat back up into the mountains and they would only only return down with the Legionnaire soldiers armour on, the important leader hiding their faces. As for the P.O.W's? They'd be drugged and dressed in rebel clothing, then once the legionnaire's march on mountain to finish them off by a 'Letter' from Ginrei Kuchiki himself calling off the explosion, Rukia and the army would destroy the mountain themselves.

Of course, the seven-thousand and five-hundred soldiers 'Died heroically' during the battle while the other half were unaware of anything. So the soldiers would report that Ichigo died and when Ginrei arrived, they would ambush him with his defences down and his sword sheathed. Rukia, knowing Seireiteians all her life knew that he would immediately prepare a celebration due to the 'victory' and Ginrei Kuchiki was no exception...in fact the old Praetor was rather promiscuous when it came to parties, with slaves being forced to have sex, whether it be two men, two women or a man and a woman, not only that but he'd often execute P.O.W's as well during the parties, so hopefully none of the rebels were caught.

Ginrei's luxurious villa was not far from here, half a days ride in fact. Send the best men to infiltrate it and Ginrei Kuchiki was as good as dead. Easy as can be, as Rukia had so plainly put it. Ichigo rubbed his two hands together, heating them up as he stared at the back of the marching army, ready to risk their lives for a simple plan. The men moved and Rukia gulped, it was time to put her plan in motion.

**000000000000000**

Ginrei was on his way to the mountain. His horse, a brown gelding at the age of six gave a small noise as it trotted over the dirt. He received word a few moments ago that the rebels were attacking and he needed to get there fast. The blasting powder and oil to ignite the explosive material were already at the encampment. If the rebels were to get there and find all that material...

Ginrei shook it off. He would do this and he would avenge his son, his heir. The poor boy..he was always a loyal, proud lad who never seemed as ambitious as his son or father. He never was a leader, just a follower and he was content and proud of it. After his wife died, Sojun seemed to follow in his fathers footsteps and went from soldier, to centurion to Tribune and always had the Kuchiki facade on, but after meeting Aizen and being inspired by the Praetor, Sojun returned and became his old self again, becoming the greatest Tribune in the Republic perhaps! He never smirked like the Kuchiki's, he smiled and he never flaunted money like them either. He took caution and thought into high regard and was never as arrogant as his son and father, but he cared about his family and his friends...

Such a man was tore from the world by that villain Ichigo...

Speaking of his son, the younger Kuchiki sat in his luxurious villa. The walls were long and thick, the colours were a pale yellow and inside it had golden walls, with fountains and statues everywhere. There was a small pool in the middle of the house, as well as a very large and round bath that he enjoyed very much. The water was always hot, just to his liking and he always took one at night just after finishing his duties before going to bed.

He sat down, in the living area with his two, beautiful children laying beside him. The male, had black hair just like him and his once grey eyes now formed into a deep blue color. His hair was now growing, a thick and full patch on the young boys head and his content, sleeping smile filled Byakuya's heart with a warmth he had never even known he could feel. To his right was his daughter, the little girl had violet eyes and raven-hair as well, which was longer than her brothers. She also slept contently on his shoulder like her brother, both feeling a strong protective wave coming from Byakuya who was attempting to sleep as well.

They were only a few months old, almost one year already. Byakuya smiled at the children, next month would be their birthday and he had to prepare the best day he could afford, which was anything really. Being the richest man in the whole Republic was a perk, just so you know. Byakuya sighed contently, he never lay on a bed, but a small sofa couch where he had told a story, about their mother and how he and the angel met. Hisana was a small merchant in Rukongai, selling home-made perfumes which she created from all sorts of ingredients which she collected. Byakuya, albeit elegantly and gracefully, was searching for a gift for his Mother's birthday which he had forgotten was today. Byakuya strolled up to the girl, not even looking her in the eye and asking;

"_May I try this one?"_

_Hisana smiled, she was only sixteen years of age and was very nervous standing in front of a man such as this. "For your woman sir?"_

"_Mother"_

_Hisana nodded, that made her feel rather...content? This man was...obviously of means, she could never claim such a man. She smiled and asked "For what occasion?" Byakuya looked at her, giving her a look as if she was just some nosy girl. "O-Oh! Sorry for the offence, but I could find something more...appropriate for the occasion"_

_Byakuya frowned and seemed to consider her words "Birthday..I..forgot"_

_Hisana giggled and Byakuya scowled very uncharacteristically and sighed almost in an ashamed manner. Hisana gave a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder, which Byakuya rose an eyebrow at. For a simple merchant to touch a noble like him so...casually..was unheard of. "Your mother loves you not for your gifts, but for you" She smiled "I have something just for you"_

_Hisana bent down, searching under her wooden stall for something and Byakuya waited awkwardly..her touch sent a shiver down his spine. She stood up, her hair flowing with her and she smiled angelically "This one?" Byakuya asked, taking it._

"_It's my best creation" Hisana said "...I hope it is suitable"_

_Byakuya plopped a small drop onto his wrist and took a sniff, his eyes partially widening in result. It smelt...beautiful...it was amazing! It was like roses and daisies and silk and...soft and nice things! The liquid was a pale pink and the bottle was a small, three inch wide and one inch thick glass tube. He nodded and said "It's fantastic" He spoke "You should come with me to give it to her"_

_Hisana blushed and shook her head "Oh no!" She said bashfully "I am not worthy-"_

_His hand was on her shoulder and he said "I decide who is worthy enough to enter my home" Byakuya said "I believe you have a talent for this...come to my home and introduce her with your works, if she likes it, which I know she will...I will invest in your small business"_

_Hisana looked at him before gasping "I need to get my best dress on! If I am going to a nobles house I must look suitable, after all...I wouldn't want to stamp all over your families pride by looking a mess would I?"_

_Byakuya almost swooned._

After that, he continued to visit her and he never had the confidence to kiss her, or confess his feelings. In fact it was her who did it, kissing him when he least expected it. After that, he courted her despite his families wishes and loved her all the same. His father, mother and grandparents did not seem to mind, having a small affection for the bashful perfume merchant (Who had become very, very popular within the Republic) and often enjoyed her company.

As he felt himself drifting off, a devil interrupted his sleep.

"Kuchiki! Where are you?!"

Kaein Shiba.

His ally and...friend?

Byakuya rolled his eyes as Kaein came in, waking the children boisterously. The little eyes woke up and Kaein grinned at them. Byakuya had hated the fact that the kids loved Kaein like an uncle, as a matter of fact he was the boys Godfather. Kaein Kuchiki was his name and he was set to marry Kaein's eldest daughter of two, Hisana Shiba. The girl was called Kukaku, set to marry Kaein's other son Byakuya. Naming the child after a member of a close friends family meant that they were either their Godparent (The person they were named after) or they were set to marry into such a family.

Kaein gave a grin as he lifted the two children up in a big group hug, swinging them around and laughing as they called him 'Uncle' Byakuya frowned and asked "Why is it that you so rudely interrupted out sleep?"

"Just wanted to see my favourite Kuchiki's" He grinned.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and little Kaein smiled "He told us about Mama!"

"Mother" Byakuya corrected"

"Whatever Papa" Older Kaein smirked. "You told him about how you and Hisana met?" He asked "What a boring story! No wonder they fell asleep, you should have heard the story of how me and my wife met, it's _monstrously _longer and better!" Kaein laughed. "Of course, when you are older"

Kaein had married Miyako, the heiress to Hueco Mundo. The country was a very sandy land, with pyramids and their nobles wearing robes with golden jewellery and the like. Miyako and Kaein met when the Pharaoh Metastacia was a tyranical ruler. The consul's found a chance to take over and sent Kaein to aid in Miyako's families rebellion, where her father became Pharaoh and Kaein married the princess Miyako. God..he could remember their first 'night' in which she wore nothing both two golden wrist and ankle bracelets, a small golden tiara, a golden bead necklace and of course, a small gold-colored string looped around her hips and down in between her behind, before leaving a translucent, triangular cloth covering her womanhood that could be easily lifted like a flapping door. Her nails dug into his chest, her hips roughly rolled into him. That night the roguish Praetor became a small little boy in front of the princess...

"My children will not hear of such filth"

"What about the battle?" Kaein asked.

"Like I said, no filth"

Byakuya had a stick up his ass, all Kaein did was cut off his head in single-combat before throwing him down one-hundred steps. What's the problem? Kaein sighed and placed the kids down and spoke "Your grandfather marches to end Ichigo"

"Long overdue"

Kaein rose an eyebrow "You're not worried?"

"Of course I am"

Kaein rolled his eyes, Byakuya was in 'Kuchiki-mode' and Kaein despised it. As the young father of two sat down, Kaein observed his facial structure. How his nose was, how his eyebrows were, he was lying and Byakuya knew he knew. "He...He can do it" Byakuya said "He can and he will"

"Here's hoping" Kaein said, picking up a cup of fine wine and saluting it.

**000000000000000**

The armies collided with a rippling screech as the roars of men and the clanks of swords and spears and axes rippled throughout the snow covered hill. Renji cut down a Centurion, poking the blade in his stomach and lifting it, tearing it out viciously before ducking under a slash that came from behind, the soldier doing Renji's work for him, cutting the centurions throat before feeling Renji slash his stomach.

The rebels were...less than soft. Despite Rukia's orders, some were killing any way. Renji scowled, realizing the problem and roared "Don't kill them you idiots!"

"You killed some too!"

"I forgot!" Renji spat

"So did we!"

"Liars" Renji cursed under his breath.

As they continued to battle, more and more soldiers were knocked unconscious and were swiftly brought up to the mountain by the odd group of reinforcements. Minutes went passed and numbers dwindled for both sides, the Seireiteians more so as the rebels were far superior battle-wise. There was at least ten legionnaire's dead for every one rebel and it was rising by the minute. Renji had guessed that there was around...two hundred soldiers caught by the rebels? They needed more. Renji growled and roared "Press on!"

Renji and the troops moved forward, into deeper territory and now more soldiers attacked. The red-haired man was surprised when more and more began to approach and cursed, this was a mistake. Renji grunted, his determination in aiding his friends unwavering as he cut down more and more soldiers. Up in the mountain, Ichigo cursed and gave a short snarl "He moves too close to enemy position!"

The rebels had already swapped their armour with the legionnaires and Ichigo stood there, a grey-leather cuirass covering his chest with a red-cape, a tin helmet and a gladius at his side. Kugo and Grimmjow wore chain-mail hauberks with similar tin helmets. Suddenly, a blistering horn roared throughout the mountains and then at least one-thousand soldiers appeared, being lead by Ginrei himself. Renji and Ichigo cursed at the same time as Renji's forces were flanked at the side, rebels being killed left and right before a soldier cried out.

"He's a leader, he's more use alive!"

Renji cursed "As if!"

Renji increased the power and speed of his strikes in a desperate attempt to avoid capture or death. He felt a slash go across his lower back and grunted out, swinging around wildly and his spatha following in pursuit, gliding through the soldiers neck and cutting the head off entirely. Suddenly another slash caught him and he looked over, cutting a man down who cut his arm. Suddenly a whirring noise whizzed through the field and an arrow flew down, crashing into his thigh. The rebels cursed as Renji fell to his right knee, crying out in pain as he ripped out the arrow. Renji panted heavily, but suddenly he felt only darkness as a soldier quickly crashed his fist against the rebels skull, knocking Renji out entirely.

"Press on! Into the mountains!" Ginrei screeched!"Let's finish this once and for fucking all!" He roared. Ginrei never used profanity, very rarely would he ever curse or even think of doing it, but this was one of them. His son would be avenged!

Ichigo stood there limp "Renji..."

He felt Rukia tug at his arm "Ichigo...we'll save him!" Rukia was teary-eyed, feeling the blame for Ichigo's pain and Renji's capture. Ichigo choked, he saw Renji's limp, unconscious body being dragged into the encampment with the rest of the rebel warriors who were unfortunate enough to survive. "W-We have to hide and slowly blend in with the soldiers...Ichigo please"

Ichigo nodded "The time for grievance is not now"

The rebels quickly moved to the left, hiding in the hills. The soldiers had been drugged, five-hundred and ninety seven had been captured. Thankfully Ginrei did not know how much rebels there was there in the mountain, but he knew there was more than seven-hundred. The soldiers had been drugged and were now standing, wobbling about with cloths covering their faces and hoods, using the snow and cold as an alibi for their masked faces. The Seireiteians were arrogant, they wouldn't even care if the 'rebels' were wandering about aimlessly, they just wanted to win.

As Ginrei remained stationed at the bottom, ready to light the mountain aflame, the rebels awaited until most of the soldiers were dead until moving down. Ichigo and the rebels quickly moved down the side of the mountain, the lesser steep side which was monitored by soldiers. A centurion wandered closer to them the rebels quickly sucking in their breaths and fears. The soldier walked up to Ichigo and said; "How do we fare in the battle?"

"Winning so far" Ichigo lied "We have pressed the rebels into a wall, they will die soon enough"

"What of Ichigo? Did you see him?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, here comes the ego. "As furious and as strong as ever I'd wager" Ichigo smirked "I hear his father was a God and his mother an angel"

"I also hear his father was beggar and his mother a whore" The centurion snickered "Rumours eh?"

Ichigo wanted to fucking slaughter this man, but he gave a grin "What can we do?" He chuckled. Thank god Ichigo wore a tin helmet, if his hair was revealed then they would definitely know who he was. Ichigo's hair was growing longer with each day, as was Rukia's. In fact his hair had to be tucked into the tin helmet it was so long. It was it's old shaggy-self, the same time it was in the pits. **(1)**

Rukia's was longer too, her once short, then medium-sized her was now longer, reaching her mid-back. The women stayed in the middle of the large force, wearing Seireitei armor while the men hovered the edges to cover the smaller and thinner gender, Seireiteians didn't put women in their ranks.

As Ichigo and the rebels finally reached the bottom, Ichigo froze once he heard the same centurion call him "Hey you!" He bellowed. The rebels froze and Ichigo turned slowly, his hands shaking in fear for his people. Ichigo looked up to him, fearing the worst and suddenly, he cursed at what he heard "Two-hundred dead and three-hundred captured! With the rest of them about to perish!"

Ichigo ordered the rebels to roar and they did. The blowing off the mountain wouldn't commence for another hour, when everyone was assured out, but Ichigo was quickening it up. As the rebels joined up with the Seireitei force, slowly blending in. Ichigo stayed as far away from Ginrei as he could, but the old man was content on making Ichigo's life a living hell and bellowed "Men! To the line position!"

What the fuck was a line position?

Ichigo rose an eyebrow and cursed, it was just making rows of one-hundred people to each one. Ichigo rolled his eyes, making one and the old man bellowed to the crowd, Ichigo ducking his head down when he made the speech "We have fought hard for this day, we have lost many good men, including my son who is a Tribune as well as two great Praetors! But today we avenge their deaths! Today we make history! Our names will be etched into the stones of Seireitei, our names remembered as heroes and great warriors!" He cried "But...I will not be among them, for I do not deserve it! I did not fight the soldiers, I did not create the powder nor the fire! I do not deserve to even witness such a thing, as the mountain being blown to dust! I will take my leave now...with the prisoners of war, I will return them to my large villa, at least I can execute them while you, the heroes carry out the explosion of this mountain, a feat which will echo through eternity!"

Pffft...wasn't even a good speech.

The soldiers roared and Ginrei moved back, with one-hundred horseman following him, each having a cage filled with rebels caged like animals. Ichigo cursed under his breath, he wanted to kill Ginrei here and now, disregarding the slaughter at his party but at least he could kill the remaining soldiers up into the mountain. Ichigo had not anticipated Ginrei's return, so he couldn't forge a fake letter... but he could spread a rumour or a lie that there were a remainder of rebels in the mountain, sending the remainder of the Seireitei forces in and finishing them once and for all.

**000000000000000**

The lie had been spread and the soldiers were furious.

"I thought we fucking dealt with them all!"

"Cockroaches they are!"

Grimmjow was among them "I say we march up there and slaughter them all!"

Kugo agreed, as did most of the rebels and some of the soldiers followed in pursuit, under the act that 'Everyone was doing it'. The soldiers moved up into a marching stance, rows of fifty stood there like statues with their scutum's raised like a wall. The leader of the soldiers quickly barked the command to march and they did, the blasting powder was already there and if someone lit fire to it, the whole mountain would explode when the fire finished creeping along the large line of oil which had been set.

Ichigo and most of the rebels stayed back, the rest fleeing into the forest to find their next route to take. They needed armor badly, standing Seireitei armor made them sick to their stomach. Each soldier marched, giving an equal, synchronized war cry with every step. As they marched up the mountains, Ichigo moved to the oil-line slowly, waiting until the reached the peak of the mountain. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes almost reached an hour and they were still marching. Ichigo stood beside Rukia, who knelt beside him.

"This was a good plan" Ichigo said

"But at what cost?" She spat "Renji, your brother and friend was captured because of me"

"We'll save him" Ichigo stated bluntly "You've done well to come this far, this is your first command of a mission and it's about to become a success!" Ichigo spoke "You've done amazing Rukia...when we save Renji and the other three-hundred soldiers, they'll praise your name and Seireitei will weep...trust me Rukia, it will be fine..for us any ways"

Rukia sighed "Promise me we'll save them...I know it is selfish...but I cannot have the guilt of your friends death on my conscience"

"We will, whether you wish to or not"

Rukia smiled "Thank you"

Ichigo shook it off "They are there" he spoke "Hand me over the torch"

Rukia stood, hopping to the wall and gripping the wooden rod, the top being aflame with a small fire. She tugged at it and ripped it from the wall with a small grunt before handing it to Ichigo. He looked to her "You wish to do the honours?"

Rukia looked at it "Jackie should"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow "I suppose you're right. Fetch her for me"

Rukia nodded and stood, leaving the oil-line and moving to the tents. Her eyes scanned the area and she saw Jackie, sitting alone and bereaved. Rukia's heart sank and she called "Jackie"

The dark-skinned woman looked up "Yes"

"The mountain is about to blow..do you wish to do it?"

Jackie thought for a moment "What would it do? Would it bring Renji back? Is it supposed to some sort of twisted vengeance?!"

Rukia frowned "Now Jackie-"

"When I arrived in Urahara's ludus, I was spat upon! Because of who I was, who my father was and how my family was killed! I was forced to fuck and scrape everyday of my life u-until Renji came along..." She sighed "He treated me...like a normal being, he smiled to me and grinned at me. When I told him my troubles he'd listen and give his opinion...knowing no other way of thanking him, I slept with him..." She sighed, confessing her moments with Renji with Rukia, her leader. "And afterwards...he still cared! In fact, he asked Urahara for my hand!...The old bastard never let us, but Yoruichi did let me sleep with him and only him...she never let another man touch me"

Rukia knelt down "Jackie..I'm sorry...This is my fault"

Jackie felt tears rising "I love him...and now he's gone"

Rukia shook her head "We will save him!" Rukia swore "You remained by Ichigo's side when he looked to save me and you did the same with me when Ichigo was captured" Rukia spoke "We will repay that debt my sister, or I personally will die in attempt" Rukia vowed, cupping Jackie's face with her two hands "We will find him and save him and kill all those who have kept him from your arms and now those men are up in that mountain and as your leader...I command you to blow them the fuck up"

Jackie nodded, a smirk rising "Renji would be envious"

Rukia grinned "There's my old friend coming back!"

Jackie followed Rukia to the oil-line and handed her the torch. Jackie gripped it nervously, but Rukia's steady hand covered her wrist and calmed her. Ichigo looked to her and smiled "We will find and save him Jackie, I swear it"

Jackie smiled back "Gratitude"

The fire was set onto the oil-line, the small ember becoming a large, screeching trail of fire, racing to the mountain. The three watched intently as they heard complaints and cries of fear from the mountains, but their eyes remained cold, Jackie's especially. As the oil-line began to end, the fire never reduced it speed and suddenly, it crashed into the tipped barrel, then every rebel covered their ears and ducked.

**000000000000000**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I know I said it was an easy week, but it's been _too _easy so I ended up getting lazy! **

**I don't think I'm happy with this chapter, but honestly it's the best I can get. I know I said Rukia would b e having her time to shine, but that also extends into next chapter as well, when the party happens! Also, chapter twenty-four and twenty-five will be...well they'll be brilliant.**

**So, about the (1) Ichigo and Rukia's hairs have gotten longer. Ichigo has the same hair he did when he fought Aizen in the manga, before he used the Final Getsuga tensho. Rukia's hair is also long, you can see it in many fan arts, it's just longer hair I suppose =/ Also they'll be getting new armor again and Ichigo will be getting a new cloak, knitting by fashion designer Unohana herself, of course after she pulls his ear for losing _another _cloak! It'll be a different color this time, so keep an eye out!**

**Happy Halloween!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey people.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or who will review in the future! They really get me going, I mean if you put up a fanfiction it's really the only thing you want, as well as being recognized so every time one review is put there it really makes you feel happy, even if it's constructive criticism! Although I'm not the type of person to blackmail and hold my story off because of lack of reviews, but you know..they really get you going and motivate you! **

**The new Bleach chapter was awesome as usual! Ichigo's blut is really strong...And Haschwald is good, he was very odd. It seems like he doesn't want to capture Ichigo, like it wasn't a good idea. He didn't tell Bach about that shadow thing, so perhaps he allowed it to happen so he couldn't capture Ichigo, or maybe I'm reading too much into it =/**

**Aizen returned too! He messed up Bach's sense of time and actually saved Ichigo (Who's gotten hella strong by the way...) Love Aizen, hope to do a fanfic where he and Ichigo are allies, although it may have to be AU. I had many ideas for Aizen in this fic, in fact ones I was going to have Aizen be the rebels leader and Ichigo be his 'Main guy'. But Aizen being a villain seemed better suited IMO. Any ways, at the very end of the Bleach chapter, Juha just stopped and says "I'm come back for you, _my son born in the darkness_" all special like.**

**What the fudge?! Hurry up new chapter!**

**Any way, Renji will be in this chapter again Rei and he may or may not die, you'll have to wait and see! I have a very good plotline for him coming up, as well as Jackie and Chad. I don't normally like Renji (In the manga he seemed like an asshole at the very beginning, so first impressions I guess, but he's gotten better I can say that) but I will be doing him justice in this fic, at least I hope I do -_- He'll have good parts sooner or later.**

**I have loads of plots on my mind for later fics, so if I ever lose a bit of motivation for this one I'll start a new one and write this one whenever I can. (I won't be too long between chapters, hell a month at longest and everybody knows I can't do that) things like modern fics or normal fics will come up after this one, or during.**

**Any ways, let's get going!**

**0000000000000000**

Ichigo lead the rebels through the forest, still wearing the legionnaire uniforms as they tried to find the nearest village. Ikkaku had gone North-west and said there was a small village, with a blacksmith, a stable, a butcher and all the things they needed at the moment. Of course, they had no money and the place was overrun by at least two-hundred and fifty Seireiteians, so they weren't going to waltz in happy-go-lucky and purchase goods. They obviously had to take the village by force, the fact that they wore legionnaire armour made it only so sweeter for the glorious propaganda that will spread throughout the Republic. 'Batch of soldiers take over a city, Ginrei needs to control his men' would be the headline on the newspaper if it was invented yet. But heralds and gossipers would be drinking this juicy information and belching it forth to all who would listen. Hell, they may even gain a few followers in the doing of it! Ichigo stopped, raising his hand to halt his men and stared forward, through the trees with his good eyesight, the village was there.

It was small, not as humble and modest as Ichigo had imagined it. There were more soldier than male civilians and more male civilians than women, with no sign of children. That would do well for Ichigo's already distraught conscience which ate at him every night, although very, very lightly. They were Seireiteians of course; Selfish, arrogant, cold and aloof, yet still human like he is...but far less deserving...which was his only excuse for his lack of caring whether they lived or died, that alongside justice and revenge. Ichigo slid his hand forward, motioning his men to press on slightly. The disguised rebels casually walked onto the road, playing it cool as they approached the village. Ichigo strolled up and the guards warily stared, the captain of the guard approaching Ichigo.

"What do you legionnaire's wish from our village?"

Ichigo smiled "We wish to spread the joyous news" He spoke "Ichigo has fallen"

The guards eyes widened "Truly? Do you speak the truth?!"

Ichigo smirked "I saw it with my own eyes, the man was blown to pieces by Praetor Ginrei" He spoke "It was magnificent"

"I remember the first time I laid eyes on Ichigo" The captain spoke, Ichigo cursed silently. This guy knew him?! "It was in the arena...years ago, six or seven I believe. It was when he fought Aaroniero, the Retiarius gladiator" The captain said "Even back then, the young age of sixteen...he was a better warrior than I, or anyone I have ever met" He spoke nostalgically "How such a man could fall..." He said, then looking at Ichigo "It's-" He stopped and looked into Ichigo's eyes, then they widened and Ichigo cursed loudly this time, before he could speak Ichigo cut him down, his gladius crashing across the captains chest, before kicking him to the floor. The soldiers quickly scurried to their feet and the rebels charged.

Crashing through the gates, the rebels invaded the small village ferociously, cutting down all the soldiers and anyone who would fight them. Most fled, which Ichigo had no quarrel about. They would not be staying in this place for more than a few hours and even if they did call the authorities, who would answer? The Seireiteians were bullies, Ichigo knew from...past experience back in his mercenary days, the times back when he fought for coin, not freedom.

Grimmjow slammed his elbow into a soldiers jaw before slashing the man's throat "Easy" He snarled, before kicking an oncoming soldiers ankle, forcing him to do a front-flip. Grimmjow impaled the fallen soldier before ducking under a strike coming from behind, blocking another with his shield before cutting both them down consecutively, then moving into the shops and such, robbing whatever he could find.

Ginjo...had softened up surprisingly, mostly due to Riruka. While he was still a vicious killer, unlike Grimmjow he didn't cut down _anyone _in his path, just soldiers and attackers. Kugo swung his head back before slashing a soldiers back with his Kopis. A Kopis was a foreign sword, the same size as a spatha. His old sword has snapped in two due to the blistering cold, the blade had gotten thinner as it got taller and one Kugo smashed it against a soldiers skull, it snapped in two. In fact, there were many foreign swords among the rebels know, Kenpachi used Kokuto's black steel Khopesh for an unknown reason, perhaps due to symbolism or the fact that the sword just looked very attractive. Stark used two Kukuri, a sword that curved inwardly, the same length as a Sica. Tatsuki wielded a Makhaira and Orihime a Xiphos, surprising enough.

Orihime...had grown. Mostly due to her admiration for the one girl she had once wished to be, Rukia. Of course he fell out of her love for Ichigo, romance becoming friendship but she never lost her admiration for the woman. To have...made Ichigo fall so much in love with her was awe-inspiring, to be that beautiful and kind, yet fierce and strong was rare and Orihime was rather jealous, but of course not disgustingly envious, no that was not in her nature. Orihime, she wasn't a fighter...yet, but thanks to Tatsuki, Ichigo and most of all, Rukia...she would be in time. To honour Uryu, to honour all her fallen friends and to honour her dear brother, who had fought to protect her during the battle of Karakura. Orihime wondered...was he still alive?

As the village was being torn asunder, Ichigo quickly moved up to the main hall were the leader most likely hid. Ichigo dodged a few strikes from oncoming soldiers but the village's fate was sealed, they were done for if they did not flee. Ichigo knew it would not always be so easy, that they would have to be crueller and colder in the future, that they probably couldn't leave much alive...but until that day, he would try to save as much as he could before he would have to kill them. Ichigo charged up the white steps, the building was a normal Seireiteian building, a large white parliament-like building with white stone columns and a large door. Ichigo threw down an enemy, the man crashing against each stone step on the way down as Ichigo made his way up.

Kicking the doors through, Ichigo stormed into the building and quickly saw four soldiers barricade themselves in front of the villagers leader. Ichigo ripped his tin helmet off and the guards realized who he was, the orange hair and the fiery glare, it was Ichigo Kurosaki no doubt. Gripping the helmet by it's horse hair, Ichigo lobbed it over and ran, the metal headgear doing it's opposite effect and crashing against a soldiers head, before the leaping Ichigo (Who used a table as a catapult) cut him down. Ichigo blocked an attack from the left with his gladius, before leaping forward and rolling across the wooden floor to dodge a strike from the spearmen. The spearmen thrusted his pilum forward, which Ichigo narrowly avoided, before grabbing the poled part and kicking him away, stealing the weapon. As the soldier cursed, Ichigo ducked and gave a twirl, tripping two of the three remaining soldiers up, slamming the spear on one before jumping and thrusting, the tip of his gladius poking and piercing the throat of the standing soldier, he then slammed his gladius onto the remaining soldiers spine, twisting and pulling, before ripping it out. He turned to the leader, glaring.

"Tell me _everything _you know about the Seireiteian's and what they are planning"

**0000000000000000**

Ginrei grinned, it was over! Ichigo was defeated. His son had been avenged and now it was time to celebrate. In his villa he had invited nobles all over the country to drink in celebration of the rebels defeat. A few Legatus' came, a Praetor too and other nobles like Magistrates, senators and Governors, alongside their wives. He had a special gift planned for them tonight, a feast for the eyes to feed their sexual lust as well as their blood lust. The many people who came here today would not be displeased with his offerings, in fact they would probably hail him to the high heavens!

First of all, he would have slaves in his small pool dance seductively, a mere starter for the visual meal they would endure. The women would prance and graze one another erotically, at the end they would all come close, touching and feeling one another, kissing and licking.

The main course...would be two slaves, the most recommended of slaves to simply take each other, wearing visages of the Gods. The male would wear a golden mask, the mask of the God of war and his body would be covered in golden paint, to show that he was no simple slave, he was a God tonight. The woman would wear the visage of the Goddess of the hunt, with milky white paint covering her skin with a small string around her hips, then moving down tightly in between her butt, then splitting into two pieces at either side of her womanhood, which would be covered by a white translucent limp cloth. On her back would be a thin cape that would drape behind her and across her chest would be a golden necklace, with golden rings on some of her fingers and toes, her dark hair would hang at both sides of her torso, beside her breasts.

These slaves were supposed to be the most entertaining, sexually wise. Apparently the male could make the woman come as much as he pleased. It was said in the letter that was given to him by one if his men just before they left. It was left on his desk when he was packing up his things, written rather elegantly despite the intent behind it.

As for the final offering, it would be blood. They would take P.O.W from the rebels and tie him up, in front of the whole crowd and simply cut pieces off of him, one by one until he or she died. A lip, a tongue, a breast...whatever the crowd desired! Ginrei smirked, this was what would make him Consul. Sadly, not everyone came to the party. Toshiro did not come, neither did Kaien, Byakuya or the two consuls. Only one Praetor came, the rest did not. Senator Ashido did not come either, nor did Praetor Haschwald. He asked Izuru Kira to come, in hopes of gaining the boy's favor when he became a praetor but he did not accept, opting to stay with his new Mentor Byakuya.

Bah! Fools if he had ever seen one any way. This celebration would eclipse all others, Seireiteians were nothing if not murderous and promiscuous, they would love this party more than any other! It would gain everyone's support, it would be something out of this world!

The room was painted with golden paint, the stone columns being white and the floor being marble tiles. At each corner of the room was a statue of a famous Kuchiki. In the top left, there was Senator Byakuya Kuchiki, standing and giving a heroic, proud pose. In the top right, was Tribune Sojun Kuchiki with his thumb and index finger covering his chin, in a thinking pose. At the bottom left was Ginrei himself, with his hand resting on his sword with a valiant glare and finally, in the bottom right was Koga giving a humble shrug (Due to his lanista status)

Ginrei turned to his body slave "Have the food always stocked and the cups always filled, I will not have any of my guests with empty stomachs, plates or cups. If they do, you will be whipped"

"Yes Dominus" The slave muttered obediently.

Ginrei nodded and strutted through the halls confidently and proudly, his smirk never fading as he barked commands to his slaves, trying to make the building in pristine condition before the guests arrived. As time passed, each guest arrived with groups of friends and lovers, whether it be wives or mistresses. Ginrei said nothing, they probably had more dirt of him than he did on them. As the slaves in the middle of the room pranced and giggled, Ginrei witnessed a man come over to him with a large grin.

"Well done on your dealing with Ichigo!" He commented "Shame the Consuls are not here, you truly deserve all the recognition in the world"

Ginrei smiled in false modesty "No, please I was just doing my duty as a Praetor of the Republic. Any of you would have if you were in my position, it was mere luck that the fool ran into the mountains" Ginrei spoke humbly. Of course it was just an act, fuck luck he was definitely going to be Consul.

The time passed, the women frolicked and fornicated and now it was time for the main event to take place, the thing that would wet the guests desires. Ginrei approached the middle of the room and bellowed "My friends, you have enjoyed my water, my food and my hospitality! I pray to the Gods...that you are sober enough to remember this event, which will blow your minds completely! Before we..._punish_ the living rebels...I would have you leave on a lighter note...enter the Goddess of Hunt!"

The guests heads shot around and they saw two naked slaves open a curtain, revealing a petite, raven-haired woman lay there with a mask on, with jewellery on her neck, rings on her toes and fingers with a small cloth on her hips and a thin, small cape on her back. She lay on her side, resting on her elbow with a cup of wine, giving off an elegant grace despite her face being unseen. She turned to the crowd and slowly and coyly, placing two feet on the marble stone and standing.

"Enter the God of war!"

Once again, two naked women opened a curtain to reveal a lean, muscular man with golden painted skin standing there like a statue, his arms folded and his endowed manhood there for all to see. Ginrei gave a signal and the two approached one another slowly, hungrily. The man, as you may have guessed was not who he said he was, he was in fact Ichigo. The woman, was obviously his lover...Rukia. The two walked to each other, the room was silent except for some of the slaves playing very sensual music, low but still heard to set the mood. Each guest watched as Ichigo quickly pinned Rukia to the floor, not even knowing who the two slaves were.

Ichigo felt Rukia's soft thighs graze his hips and he licked his lips behind the mask, tracing his hand across her thigh slowly to get her going. His hand moved down slowly, manoeuvring his hardening member at her entrance, Rukia quivering with anticipation. This was probably the most erotic, exciting and by far the _hottest_ thing they had ever done! Here they were, ichigo and Rukia, The Republics number one enemies ready to fuck in front of a large group, seen...but unseen. Rukia felt herself moistening at the mere thought. Rukia bucked her hips as Ichigo entered her, sliding into her damp core slowly and strongly. Rukia traced her hands across his abs as he moved his hand up her chest, cupping her breast and tracing a thumb across her erect nipple, slowly sliding in and out again and again.

Ichigo quickly rested on his knuckles, his head shooting up as he grunted in pleasure as he entered her fully, before pushing his hips in again, attempting the impossible feat of going deeper and deeper, Rukia's legs tracing atop of his, her calves squeezing onto his thighs as he pushed into her.

His pace quickened and Rukia's hands shot to his behind, squeezing it as he went faster and harder, Rukia cherishing every thrust he gave as the crowd watching in admiration. Ichigo grunted and Rukia yelped, before she knew it Rukia was thrown onto his hips, Ichigo gripping her shoulder as she lifting herself off and slid down as he thrusted. Ichigo's hands moved down her chest, squeezing her breast as her hand covered hers. The two lovers were in a passion-soaked euphoria as they kept fighting for the Dominate position, rolling across the floor as their hips rolled and thrusted. Ichigo was thrown over by Rukia and quickly squeezed her breast again, Rukia's head shooting back in gratification as her small moan echoed throughout the room. Ichigo caught some of the male nobles fixing their undergarments while the women crossed their legs, they were enjoying it almost as much as the two displaying it. Ichigo grunted, slamming into Rukia furiously as she squealed beneath her mask.

"Harder...faster...deeper" She ordered forcefully through whispers. Ichigo quickly obeyed and quickly grabbed her hips, resting on his knees and sliding into Rukia as hard and as fast as he could, growling animalistically as his hops crashed into hers, Rukia gripping the sheets tightly and gritting her teeth, letting out short, feminine and high-pitched growls and yelps to the crowd. Ichigo grabbed her two ankles, lifting them up and pressed them on his shoulder as he crashed into her, his throbbing, hungry member slamming into her deeply and powerfully, the crowd's eyes widening with the sight.

"The way he rams into her...like a wild beast...an animal untamed" A nobles wife muttered.

Rukia overpowered Ichigo, throwing him on his back and grinning as she placed two hands at either side of his head, giggling hungrily as she moved her hips down and up, down and up. As Ichigo's nails dug deeply into her butt, Rukia and his eyes met through the mask. Faint amber and violet colliding and they both silently agreed on one thing.

Rukia quickly rolled off of him and got on all fours, Ichigo moving behind her and rammed into her again. Rukia cried out, her body being covered in sweat as she rested on her forearms. Ichigo moved into her again and again, his member penetrating her, her soaking wet walls gripping onto him for dear life as he grunted due to her tightness. "Fuck!" He murmured quietly "Fuck!" He added again, a little louder. Rukia's breaths were now shaking as much as her legs, being ragged and filled with nothing but passion and pleasure, her butt raised even higher than her waist and torso, looking back at Ichigo as he delved into her, feeling her inevitable and no doubt powerful and intense orgasm racing it's way to her. Rukia knew she had to put on a show...she would show them how desirable she was..and how no man could ever tame her, all except Ichigo. As Ichigo's hips were moving as fast as they could, loud slapping noises alongside wet splats and cries of euphoria echoing the room, Ichigo grunted and whispered "It's coming Rukia... fuck it's coming!"

Rukia gave a coy smile "By all means- oh fuck!"

Rukia came, hard. Putting all the force in her orgasm, Rukia's juices came crashing out like a tsunami, covering Ichigo's pubic region, rendering it soaking wet as he gave one final thrust, his inner juices coming too. The large, thick and hot ropes filled her Ichigo roaring out as he finished. Ichigo panted and Rukia wheezed, he leaned down and whispered "You got...do the squirting thing?!"

Rukia giggled "I tried it for the first time here..."

As Ichigo and Rukia lay dormant, the crowd slowly stared in awe, before Ginrei slowly began to clap. Ichigo rolled his eyes and Rukia blushed slightly as every noble began to clap at their display, Ginrei laughed "A display to shock the heavens! You truly exceed your reputation!" Ichigo chuckled nervously, putting on a different tone, as did Rukia. "Please, use the baths and wash yourselves off, you deserve it!"

Ichigo and Rukia quickly escaped, moving into the baths and quickly hopping in. The people who had come to the party was the two of them, alongside Halibel, Neliel, Ikkaku and Yumichika. (In case the party wanted a more...similar display) Jackie had also come, to help save Renji as had Chad. They all waited in the slaves changing room, where they had been directed. (Ichigo and Rukia entered under the guise of the 'Entertainment' while the rest were helpers and guards)

While Ichigo and Rukia washed themselves off, not fooling around like they wished they were; Jackie quickly eyed the hallways and listened intently. Pressing her soft ear against the door, the noise of the room quickly reached her ear and she listened intently.

"_Now...it is time for the final event...were we quench our blood thirst!" Ginrei spoke "We will take a rebel slave...and cut him! His ear, his chest, his throat or his tongue, we will cut him as many times as we can before he or she falls! I will send my men in to choose someone at random!"_

Jackie cursed, the prisoners were kept down in the basement which was only a few metres away, but it was locked. Suddenly, the gate opened and Jackie quickly hid. She peeked around and saw...dear God...two guards holding an unconscious Renji, their arms hooked with his as they dragged his limp body to the door. Jackie wouldn't allow it to happen and pounced it, catching the two men off-guard. She twirled, crashing her blunt weapon into a guards jaw, then again into the others skull. One had died while the other was about to, Jackie quickly crashed the weapon into him a few more times, before cursing and dragging the bodies into the changing room along with Renji. She looked and saw that the rest of the rebels weren't there...probably speaking with the now dry and dressed Ichigo and Rukia...Good.

They would have stopped her if they had not been.

Ginrei was expecting a slave to torture and kill...if he did not get one their cover would have been blown. Kissing Renji's unconscious form one final time, she looked to him and whispered "My dear fool...I am sorry for this...please forgive me...but know that I love you" She muttered tearfully, her tears dripping onto his skin. As she gave one last peck...she entered Ginrei's main hall.

"There she is..the rebel whore!"

"Cut her up!"

"Slice her to pieces!"

Jackie did not cry, she did not weep or beg for mercy, all she did was accept it with a glare, but not before spitting on Ginrei's face.

**0000000000000000**

Ichigo finished getting ready, admiring himself in his new attire. He wore a brand-new, tight-fitting leather cuirass, which was a brown/red color with two steel serpents embossed in the torso. On the shoulders, it had a triple-segmented shoulder guard. The cuirass was backless, it only had two diagonal straps across his back, with small buckles here and there. His loincloth was new, it was a color matching his cuirass, with a new belt with a cloth sheath at the hip. He had leather bracers that moved and covered his knuckles, with a small strap over his palm. On his shins he had steel greaves, that were covered in matching leather with matching leather shoes. Under the bracers and greaves were fur padding.

Rukia, now wore a new dress/cuirass as well. She had a leather cuirass too, with grey/black fur covering her upper torso while the leather covered her lower. A red strap crossed diagonally over her chest, holding two red/black shoulder pads with tribal-like tassels on them. On her left arm, just under her biceps was a spiralling bracelet and on her neck, shown proudly was the necklace Ichigo once gave her. At her hip was a cloth sheath similar to Ichigo's with the very first sword he gave her, the gladius. Strapped to her back was a quiver with arrows, her bow was placed across her torso, like a strap. The string was over her chest while the wooden piece was tightly pressed to her back. On her left hand was a shield while on the right was a spear, made for fighting usage, then throwing (In which case she would then use her sword) strapped to her ankle was a dagger. Needless to say, Rukia had no shortage of weapons.

Grimmjow, who was waiting one mile away was also wearing a new outfit. He had two steel shoulder-pads, the two pads being covered in chain mail. At the bottom edge of each pad was a circular piece of bronze, there was another at the very centre of his torso. He had two small leather bracers with yellow cloth padding, along with steel greaves. His shield was held at his back with his sica at his hip. He had a brown loincloth, with strips of red leather coming from his belt.

Kugo wore two large shoulder pads, one with strips of red leather while the other was a large piece that hugged his skin. The two straps diagonally crossed his chest, with a smooth belt across his hips and a brown loin cloth and matching leather greaves and bracers.

Kenpachi had two shoulder-pads, both red/black with different straps. On simply went under his armpit, while the other crossed his whole torso. He had held his Khopesh horizontally across his back and his loincloth, bracers and greaves where all red/brown.

Tatsuki wore a green, ragged dress with two shoulder pads with beaded tassels covering it as well. Her sword was sheathed at her hip and she had a thick black belt across her hips with brown bracers, many of the women wore clothes like this now, except for Bambietta.

Bambietta had a red cloth covering her torso, except her midriff with a red cloth around her hips, like a knee-high skirt but with a slit coming up her left thigh. Her quiver full of arrows was at her hip, with her sica sheathed diagonally at her back.

In the villa, Ichigo finished getting ready, gripping his gladius and saying;

"Let's finish this"

**0000000000000000**

In the party room, Jackie lay there barely alive. She was strung up by a rope, one tied around her wrists, with two at each ankle. There were slices at each limb, with several chunks of skin ripped out and cuts of her once beautiful face, her hair was unevenly cut and parts of her mouth, such as a tooth were removed. The side of her cheek was pierced and she was bleeding heavily, if she didn't get medical attention soon..

Of course, the Seireiteian's didn't care! They laughed and joked in fact. Ginrei walked over with a sword, gripping Jackie's forearm and dragging the blade across it, before hooking his fingers with the skin and tearing it off, Jackie screamed out in pain as the nobles laughed, it was all a big game to them.

Suddenly, the front door fell to the floor. The nobles heads snapped and their eyes widened as the figure entered the room, one step at a time. The only noise was the footsteps as he slowly walked into the middle of the room in disgust, spitting on it. "What the _fuck _are you doing?" Ichigo hissed "Well?!" He snapped as no-one answered, too scared or shocked to even speak. His blade pointed to Jackie "How do you explain this?!" he demanded. The nobles, even Ginrei stared and silence suddenly filled the room, Ichigo sighed "I see...her life holds no meaning to you, am I correct?" He asked "So...if a single life holds no meaning, then I suppose that all of your lives added together, are of no worth"

They suddenly realized what he meant.

The rebels suddenly filled the room, at least forty in total. Unbeknownst to Ginrei, the whole villa guard had been silently taken care off by Kugo, Kenpachi and Grimmjow. Ichigo stared at them "Let's crush them"

The men quickly grabbed for any weapons they could but the rebels were too fast and cut them down. Rukia and her girls were taking care of the women, the raven-haired woman shooting her arm out and catching a noblewoman in a clothesline like attack before killing her, filled with seething rage at the torture of Jackie, who did not deserve...that! Blood seeped from the dark-skinned woman's wounds, like a river and she really needed attention soon.

Ginrei, being more skilled than some of his men managed to defeat two rebels before finding the door alongside four of his men. Ichigo cursed, cutting down his enemy before parrying an attack from a centurion, gripping the man's wrist and twisting it, before cutting the man's throat viciously. As the entire room was wiped out quickly, the only people who were left alive were the people who managed to flee. Rukia gasped, suddenly running over to Jackie and cutting down the ropes holding her before placing her hands over the deepest wounds and cursing.

"Stop...stop bleeding"

Rukia winced, trying to heal Jackie but the wounds were too deep and she had bled too long. Ichigo walked over to Rukia and sighed "Rukia..."

"It's okay Ichigo, I-I can fix it!"

Jackie coughed up blood, the red liquid shooting up and landed on the edge of her lips. Her breath was heavy, as well as wheezy. Rukia felt her eyes water, tears forming at the edge of her eyes as her hands quickly fumbled to stop off the blood "Rukia..." Jackie murmured, Rukia shot up and snapped.

"Don't speak!" She said "I'm trying to-"

"That's enough..." Jackie spoke "I won't last much longer...save your energy for..." She spoke, but went into another bloody coughing fit, forcing Rukia to wince and scoop the girl up in her arms "Rukia..." She said "I'm-" She coughed "In a lot of pain...I'm sorry for making you do this...but.." She began, before lifting her hand up, expecting Rukia to take it. The raven-haired girl's eyes widened, the violet ones meeting the dark-skinned woman's brown eyes. Rukia sat there, feeling an immense sharp pain in her heart, her heart pounding. Jackie's hands were shaking, waiting for Rukia to take it...and she did. As Rukia took Jackie's hand...Rukia's blade also pierced the woman's heart, as she wished it. Ichigo winced and Rukia let out a whimper as she quickly pulled it out, Jackie's hand going limp into hers.

Ichigo looked down, feeling ashamed of himself...if he hadn't had down this...How would he explain it to Renji? Or Chad..or anyone?!

But Rukia was blaming someone else entirely. She looked up, her violet eyes filled with a fiery glare that rivalled Ichigo's own. Tears were at the edge of her eyes and the violet orbs were filled with nothing but hatred, vengeance and bloodlust.

"_GINREI!"_

**0000000000000000**

**Wow.**

**Rukia's out for blood!**

**Jackie died saving Renji, like she tried to do in the manga. Hopefully I managed to put her as a heroic type of character, which is what I had been gunning for. She was rather cool in the manga so I really liked her character and hopefully her death was good, which'll really help develop Rukia's character in the near future! Also, Rukia's packing heat ain't she? Bows, arrows, spears, shields, daggers and swords, wondering how she can carry it all!**

**Ichigo's just got one sword, that's all he needs.**

**Everyone's new outfit is on my profile, I don't know which ones do or do not work as they work for me so I don't think I can do much about it sadly :(**

**I'd look up Ichigo and Rukia's outfit because their cool, the rest is up to you.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everybody!**

**Last chapter was pretty mad, poor Jackie. Although I'm glad some people liked her death, I did too. It really seemed to make her a heroic martyr and that's always the coolest kind of death. It also seemed to give Rukia a very pissed off perspective at the moment, so she won't be pulling any punches in this chapter I can tell you that! She's basically went through what Ichigo went through with Uryu, yet a bit different. So they'll understand each other even more so now, not to mention Rukia will be feeling a bit angry at the Republic more than she usually is. Thanks for everybody who reviewed and will review and I'm glad you all liked Jackie. As for Renji and Tatsuki...I'm not saying it will happen but I'm not saying it won't either, loads of things can happen and it may or may not be able to fit in. I'm changing peoples fates all the time so =/**

**I don't know when this chapter will come out to be honest, hopefully not too late. I usually have a minimum of words before I decide to pack in the chapter. Like 3000-4000. Any ways, I'll find a way! There's tonnes of things I can think of for this chapter, or tonnes of things I _should, _it has a bit of potential so hopefully I can use it to it's fullest.**

**We're nearing Byakuya and Kaien coming! A few more enemies and a few more victories for the rebels and eventually the top dogs will be attacking! I have the next few chapters sort of planned out and the next enemy that will be appearing, as well as whether Ginrei lives or dies too. I can tell you that Yamamoto and Juha Bach will surprise you! Byakuya will be pretty awesome too, like Ichigo he's doing what he thinks is best for the Seireiteians, but he does it in such a...well tyrannical and scary way! He'll be such an ass! As for Kaien, he'll be such a wildcard, he'll be a rogue-like guy. The rebellion will be pretty effective in a bad way to Seireitei, so much that it will show a complete reliance for their military and...maybe turn a few certain rich men, white-haired scar faces and rogues into overly ambitious generals? Only two people can become Consul when Yamamoto and Bach's contract is up...**

**Any ways, not only are the Seireiteian's ambitious, but so will Ichigo. He's a very lenient leader, but in time he'll be responsible for too many people and he'll be very... well more or less "Do what I say or leave"**

**Also new idea coming out that will be my next story for sure. It involves Cocksure Ichigo, captain Rukia, new Soul king and tensions between Ichigo and soul society alongside Aizen (Who''ll become a father figure to him) and of course, IchiRuki. It's actually amazing (At least in my head) and I cannot wait to write it.**

**000000000000000000**

Ichigo had to step back as Rukia hastily strutted past him in a fit of fury, her eyes filled with a fury that resembled his own when infuriated. She slammed the doors wide open, so hard that they flung and crashed against the wall at either side before calling the old Praetors name with a venomous hiss. Ichigo looked at her, a tad wide at her atmosphere, her general vibe. She radiated hatred and vengeance as she picked up a spring, ready to try and attack the now fleeing Ginrei, who was atop a carriage being carried by two horses. Ichigo cursed and moved after, before stopping "Take care of the prisoners" Ichigo told the rebels, prisoners as in Renji and the other captured rebels "And...take care of _her_" He said, pointing to Jackie. They nodded and Ichigo followed Rukia "I'm off to make sure she kills this bastard" He sneered. He stepped through the doors and saw Ginrei riding off in the cart, Rukia cursing and quickly gripping a nearby spear and throwing.

The spear whizzed through the air and missed Ginrei's face by a mere inch, forcing Rukia to give a frustrated growl in response. She quickly ran and Ichigo cursed, it was after the carriage. Ichigo chased after here, not trying to stop but trying to help and quickly leapt over a small wall that was in his path before turning a corner. He saw Rukia stop near a stables and sighed, thanking the God's for this. Rukia would have been in a state if she had not gotten Ginrei, now it was all but finished. Ichigo ran up beside her and she turned to him "Come" She spoke "Pick a horse and aid me!"

Ichigo nodded and they quickly entered the stables and saw two horses sit side by side. One was a stallion, as black as night with a proud, awaiting stance. It was tall, around age five or six and seemingly in its prime. Ichigo quickly placed a foot in the steel footrest and lifted himself upon the saddle. The second horse was a mare, as white as snow and around the same age, with an almost graceful looking posture. Rukia quickly chose it and slipped her small foot and hastily hopped on. Ichigo turned and looked to the gates before they left and saw the horses names.

_'Getsuga'_

_'Hakuren'_

Ichigo gave an approving nod to the dark stallion that was now galloping swiftly after the carriage that Ginrei sat upon with a handful of his men. Hakuren now caught up with them, was running at an almost equal, if not quicker speed that Getsuga. Ichigo turned his head and looked at Rukia, who's eyes were fixated on Ginrei's back as it fled promptly. Ichigo turned back and followed her example, giving Getsuga an extra little snap of the reigns and picking up speed, Rukia doing the same. The horses swished through the forest and out onto the dirt road that was similar to a desert. Ichigo squinted his eyes before picking up speed again and eventually the two of them managed to slightly catch up on the old Praetor, the two horses feet crashing off the stone ground creating large galloping noises. Rukia felt her hand shaking in either nervousness or anger, either way she knew it would end when Ginrei was sent to the afterlife.

As they charged through the road, Ginrei was cursing furiously, he was enraged. This was such an embarrassment! He had bragged and gloated, he had spread the word that Ichigo was dead and had told people many things some slightly fabricated...but for Ichigo to attack his home and crash his party, killing renowned nobles during the act, it was a humiliation...and if he survived this, which he doubted, it would be a nightmare to go through. Sighing, he quickly exited the cart, moving up to the 'driver' seat and sitting beside him "Can it not go any fucking faster?!" Ginrei hissed.

"I'm trying!"

Growling, Ginrei quickly used whatever athletic and acrobatic skills he had left and stood, placing two feet on the two wooden beams that were connecting to the reigns on the horses and leapt, landing on the right horse, a brown male before unleashing his sword and cutting the rope, cutting the tether between him and the cart, leaving the soldiers in it to die as the cart lost it's balance and tippled, the beam breaking and the other horse roaming freely. Ichigo looked around...he could remember this road! Yeah, it was the one he had fled into months ago, before Rukia was found. He alongside Grimmjow, Kugo, Renji and Chad had led an ambush here for some guards, he had been chased down this road and had cut down several horsemen before his allies came out and aided him.

Ichigo looked back before skidding to a halt, his horses giving a large cry out in response. He looked to Rukia who was staring at him, yet still swiftly moving. "I will halt any reinforcements! Take him down!" He called. Rukia nodded and turned back, Ichigo frowned before chuckling "At least answer" He mused. He turned and saw two carriages and four horsemen moving this way. He took out his gladius, the blade slightly grazing across the soft sheath as he unleashed it. The carriage was charging at him at break-neck speeds, Ichigo waiting intently. As it moved, Ichigo slowly moved closer to it before picking up a small jog, as it still swiftly charged at him, Ichigo quickly ran to it and they crossed each other in no-time, Ichigo ducking under a strike before slashing his sword through two wooden wheels as they swooshed past, breaking the two, forcing the carriage to fall. As he turned to look at the fallen carriage he stuck out his sword again to allow the next carriage to follow in pursuit, before snaking his hand down to his boot and unsheathing a small dirk, before throwing it at the next horseman, hitting him in the dead centre of his chest before he leapt up and cut the next horseman down.

The orange-haired rebel looked down, Rukia was barely viewable, that horse was pretty fast. He looked down on the lower horizon, no enemies there either... Ichigo chose to aid Rukia, lifting himself on Getsuga and gripping the reigns, giving a 'Hya!' as the horse picked up speed. Hopefully Rukia would be doing alright...

**000000000000000000**

"I'm being sent away?"

The Legatus, Izuru Kira nodded to the Praetor Toshiro Hitsugaya. "With the defeat of Ichigo, you have no other reason to be stationed here. The Consul's have decided that you will be sent to Zanpakuto, as it has not yet been fully occupied by us" The man mused "The Consul's are giving you a chance to regain former glories, I would not waste such a chance"

Toshiro brushed off the insult "Very well" He sighed "When will I have to take leave?"

"Next week"

Toshiro nodded and gave a grimace as he realized which country he was actually _going _to. Zanpakuto was a very dusty land, now it was war-torn and destroyed, it was definitely not going to be a dream paradise. He much preferred a cold place, filled with snow and ice. The heat made him sweat, he didn't like sweat. At least the cold made him a bit stronger, increasing his stamina a bit if he was forced to trek through snowy mountains, if he was forced to do anything like that in a desert it would be a much different story.

As Izuru left, Toshiro scratched his chin and turned around to began gathering his things. He had to leave Rukongai tonight and return to Seireitei before going to Zanpakuto. As he grabbed things such as his sword, dagger and some of Karin's perfumes, the said woman appeared at the door frame of the office and leaned against it with her eyebrow raised. "You're going"

"I must go to Zanpakuto, but I'm bringing you back to Seireitei beforehand...where have you been all day?"

Mourning Ichigo.

"Out" Karin spoke "With some women I met, not friends but I had to do something to pass the time"

Toshiro nodded, frowning a little and stretching with a yawn. Karin still seemed blank, her face filled with a melancholy she never used to have. Of course, Toshiro had no understanding why, but in the truth (Or at least what Karin believed was) she had lost all her remaining family, Ichigo being the last Kurosaki beside her. She was the last of her name and she was a woman, meaning the Kurosaki name was going to die, as she was married and her son or daughter would inherit the Hitsugaya name. ...She had cried for three hours, in her room when Toshiro was at a meeting and she planned to mourn more, it wasn't enough...her family was gone.

"Very well, I shouldn't pry" Hitsugaya mused "...We will return to Seireitei"

Karin faked a smile "Thank the God's, any more moments in this shit hole and my soul would turn decrepit" She joked. Hitsugaya smiled and ran a hand through her hair "Come, pack your things...we will not see one another for weeks..so we must spend it as...thoroughly as possible"

Karin would have smirked, but now was not the time.

She nodded almost obediently and left the room, quickly packing her things such as dresses, perfumes, jewellery as well as many other accessories that the slaves had put in with her belongings. Karin placed her items in the back of the carriage and hopped into the back seat of the Praetorian cart, with Toshiro catching a seat beside her. The horse picked up a pace and Karin glared.

"Goodbye Rukongai...good fucking riddance"

**000000000000000000**

The horse gave a cry out as it leapt over a fallen tree and into the forest. Hakuren was fierce when galloping Rukia had discovered, as well as intelligent enough to know that it was a chase, not even needing Rukia to command her to turn when Ginrei fled into the woods. Rukia gripped onto the reigns as tight as she could, pushing her feet as far into the foothold as possible so that she could remain fixed on the horses back, falling off could be very, very painful.

Not that she cared if it happened to Ginrei.

Scooping her bow off her back, her legs tightening around the valiant mare, Rukia shakily picked up an arrow from her quiver and lined the wooden point up, the curved dart perfectly fitting within the curved aim of the bow. She closed one eye and concentrated, Ginrei's quick and reckless movements on the horse getting a little to hard to catch for her.

_'Do no release it...merely let it drift from your fingers'_

Remembering Ganju's words, she nodded slightly and held her breath once she released there was a narrow path that Ginrei had stupidly taken. Rukia gave a smirk and let the arrow drift from her fingers, the pointed weapon whirring through the air. Unfortunately for Rukia, Ginrei's horse had leapt into the air to hop over a piece of broken wood, which luckily resulted in the horses leg being struck instead of Ginrei himself, although the guilt of hitting the poor beast intensified once she heard it's cry of pain, she would fix it later though...Jackie cried out and she didn't get help, the horse could deal with it.

The horse fell to the floor and Ginrei with it, the old man yelling out in pain as his leg was crushed under the weight of the horse. Rukia tugged the reigns of Hakuren and the horse ceased any movement, allowing Rukia to gracefully dismount her saddle. She stared contemptibly at the almost pathetic Praetor, trying to free himself from the large horse that also tried to stand. Slowly unsheathing her gladius, making sure the sword was well heard as it came out from the leather guard, Rukia glared at the man "Why?"

"W-What?" Ginrei asked.

"I understand why you...kill her...but why such a way?" Rukia asked "A stab through the chest would have been normal, a slashed throat- fuck even a _decapitated _head would be normal...but what you did to her, to Jackie...was more than duty...it seemed personal" Rukia hissed "We may not seem it, but slaves and the like, we have feelings, she was..she was my friend, you butchered her so much that I had to be the one to ease the pain, I had to be the last thing she saw and the last thing she held onto, the last thing...that ever harmed her...so why? Why did you do that to her, why did you allow those_...cunts_" Rukia hissed, not knowing any other curse word "To do that to her?!"

Ginrei stared at her indifferently "He...killed me son"

"He...as in Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Ginrei nodded "That bastard robbed me of my son!"

Rukia stared at him "So you do that to a woman in vengeance?" She asked "I am not as stupid as you men make my gender out to be, I know what Ichigo does is wrong, I know he does bad things and I do them too, beside him" She droned "But...I suppose we are the lesser of two evils"

"Lesser?!" Ginrei laughed "You _are _the evil!"

Rukia glared, the woods was silent as Ginrei slowly stood, his leg wobbly. "When a Republic such as yours tries to expand it's empire by invading, pillaging, raping and looting" Rukia said "What makes it justice? Duty? Honor? Or is it greed? Selfishness? _Evil?_" Rukia asked "I have no doubt that _when_, not if, but when the rebellion becomes an army, they will do the same as you and your bunch of pompous, arrogant allies do. They will steal, they will kill and they will invade...but we will have a reason" Rukia spoke "Vengeance, justice and freedom"

Ginrei laughed with a wheeze as Rukia slowly approached him, blade in hand. Ginrei smirked and asked "Then let me ask you...slave...what will be your excuse when the Seireiteian's start asking why you are copying our methods?"

"Easy...I'll simply say that you reap what you sow"

Rukia swung the sword at Ginrei, but the old man blocked the attack by stopping her wrist. Rukia swung a punch with her free hand but that was caught to. Rukia pushed and Ginrei pushed, gritting their teeth and glaring at one another as their lock was firmly tightened, eyes starting into each other with hatred. Rukia cursed and swung her knee up, the bone crashing into the old man's stomach before crashing her skull against his, the old man's head whipped back and Rukia spun, blade in hand as the weapon's edge cut through his neck like butter, the head coming off...in one blow.

He fell and Rukia breathed shakeably, this was what vengeance tasted like?...It felt like nothing, Jackie was not alive. All that was accomplished was another dead man in the world, another finished Praetor and now probably another army come to get them. Rukia heard a twig snap and whipped around, it was Ichigo who stared at the old man's corpse.

"His head is off"

"In one blow"

Ichigo chuckled "I taught you well" He said, squatting beside the corpse. "I never got to know this one like I did Aizen or Toshiro...I must admit, I hate him almost as much, for what he did to you, how he made you act" Ichigo said "That look on your face, the one you had upon you when you chased him...I never wish to see it again for as long as I live" Ichigo murmured. Rukia looked down at her feet, her toes scrunching in her shoes as she fiddled with her fingers "You want to ask something"

"Why do you do it? Why do you always chase revenge when you of all people should know...it makes you feel nothing?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded "I believe because..." He thought about it for a while "well that's the thing Rukia...I do not know, I suppose I cannot help it...revenge is in my nature" Ichigo mused "Maybe you are not the same, maybe you do not believe in it"

Rukia shrugged slightly "Maybe you are right...but like you, I do not believe I will be able to help it either"

Ichigo kissed her scalp, pulling her into a hug "Well I suppose we must protect every friend we possibly can, my love" Ichigo spoke "So that I may never see that face, nor know that you feel an emptiness that I doubt I can fill" He said quietly "I cannot stand to see you sad"

Rukia gave a small smirk "Neither can I"

Ichigo gave a slight chuckle and wrapped an arm around her "You're horse moves magnificently, we can keep it if you like" Ichigo smiled "I enjoy mines also" He grinned, trying to cheer her up "I know you love animals so...I suppose I can get Unohana over here to heal that poor beast there" He said, pointing to the injured horse. "Afterwards...we must prepare to gather more of our army"

Rukia nodded "Of course...where to next?"

"Either...the Pits...or the mines"

**000000000000000000**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've just been extremely busy!**

**It's a bit short but you can't include all that much unless it was a filler scene with Byakuya and Kaien. Those guys, alongside Hitsugaya (Who'll be off to Zanpakuto to invade and taker over) with be pretty big soon. The biggest chapter in the next few ones is chapter 25, which I'll enjoy very much!**

**Any ways, as for my new idea...well it's still in the works, Byakuya lived so it kinda put a wrench in the plans =/ Also the new chapter had a few IchiRuki scenes, so I'd imagine a few folks are happy with it! That was their first interaction of the arc and it was pretty awesome , so I'm happy!**

**Also, maybe a mob-like fic as well coming out soon, after this one is dead. I have loads of ideas! As well as a sort of coming-of-age one, I think that's the right term anyway. Sort of a fic where they are kids, move away, reunite and realize each others changes then go to highschool and get into trouble and the wrong crowd etc... Hopefully I'll manage to pick out a good plot for that.**

**Anyway, later!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everybody.**

**Sorry if my chapters are coming out a bit slow. I start to get a bit of lack of motivation from here to there so I try my best to motivate myself so I can write, so hopefully this chapter will turn out well and early. Although, I hate to ask and beg for reviews but ya' know...could you? I hate to review-whore like that but it seriously gets me going and excited, the reviews for last chapter were awesome and I'm really glad people liked how Rukia was handled. She is a bit more kind-hearted than Ichigo, so I knew she wouldn't be as cold as him so I knew she wouldn't have enjoyed revenge.**

**As for the horses, I really enjoyed writing about them and I enjoyed their names, as for the reviewer who said they'd name a horse Getsuga, well thanks! Although I obviously didn't create the name, it sort of means something to me. I bet your mares are amazing! I had to look up a few things as I didn't want to look like an idiot when I named the horses' species/kind wrong and I was glad I did. A black stallion sounds very powerful, as it's a horse that remained with it's hormones/testosterone so it would...well be ideal for Ichigo! **

**Any way, I've got a new idea coming up. Dunno when it'll come out, but since Byakuya survived and Shunsui might be becoming captain commander, that throws a wrench in my plans for my other story. The story I'm thinking of doing will be very mobster-like, set in the 20s or so. Main folks will be Ichigo, Aizen, Rukia, Chad, Uryu and Karin/Yuzu while side guys will be Byakuya, Grimmjow, Kenpachi, Neliel and Renji and all sorts of other characters and villains. Although I doubt it will be for another few years or so, since I want to finish this series and give the other story a shot since I'm really enjoying Ichigo's new powers.**

**Any way, the new chapter was awesome! Hopefully tensa Zangetsu can get repaired because it really looks amazing in it's new state, if he combines all his powers and uses things like blut and ceros then he can really own all kinds of people! The royal guard _finally _appeared...and they aren't what I expected but still pretty awesome! Theres a bearded guy, a sun glasses guy who looks like something from One Piece, then an Aunty looking women and then an asian Elvis, loving it!**

**Any way, let's bounce!**

**Bounce? We're bouncing now?**

**00000000000000000**

Ichigo quickly moved through the crowds of rebels that inhabited the large villa they had recently taken over. Their numbers were at five-thousand now and it had been a month since Ginrei's fall and the Republic still viewed the rebellion as a mere itch. They had quickly shot from villa to villa gathering men and even a few legionnaire's had joined the rebellion, ones that had recently joined for reasons Ichigo did not know, whether it be fear of losing or believing in their cause was a mystery, but Ichigo accepted them warily until they proved their usefulness, ordering Kenpachi to keep a close eye on the former Seireiteian soldiers. Their next move was the pits and then the mines, which was what Ichigo originally thought. But he decided to take them both simultaneously due the large numbers the rebellion now had. Ichigo would lead two-hundred men into the pits and Rukia would lead the rest to assault on the Mines, freeing everyone there, it was obvious why each leader of an attack was who they were, due to their past in the horrid places. In a lighter note, Ichigo had now turned twenty-three, his birthday just last week and he was starting to feel like he was ageing for some odd reason, probably from hanging around old hags like Ikumi...

Shaking off a feeling of old age, Ichigo swung a leg around Getsuga, sitting on the saddle and looking back, three of his usual men came with him. The grieving Renji, who was more quiet than usual. He now wore a black leather shoulder-pad, with another red one covering the opposite one, with his spatha now at his hip. He had a black loincloth and matching greaves/bracers, he also had a black rag around his forehead and his hair was longer.

Kenpachi also had a change, he had back wrappings around his legs, going up to his high-thighs with a red shoulder-pad and a wooden strap around his chest, crossing with his shoulder-pads strap creating an 'X' like shape midway through his torso. His hair was now let down, his Khopesh horizontally strapped at his back. Chad (Whom was now sporting shaggier hair and a goatee) had two brown leather shoulder-pads on now, with thick straps crossing his torso with a tough brown loincloth and brown leather greaves/bracers, with buckles on them. Around his leather armor there were bits and pieces of grey fur as well and instead of his axe, he now carried a large warhammer, which was at least fifteen-to-twenty pounds heavy, poor soldiers...

As Ichigo's horse slowly picked up a trot, the rebels followed. The pits was a building far away from society, in near a forest a quarter-a-mile from the outskirts of Rukongai. Ichigo wondered what would happen if he was recognized in there, how they would react. Either way, anyone he could save would be saved, no-one deserved the horrendous life of fighting in the pits, it was horrifying...truly. It was Ichigo's fight and the mines was Rukia's, so they went their separate ways for now. The mines was west of were they were now, so Rukia was about to leave now. Ichigo trotted over to her, who sat on Hakuren and gave him a worried stare.

"You sure you will be fine?" She asked.

"I should ask the same of you" He smiled "I will be fine if I know you will" Ichigo said. "Keep safe"

Rukia nodded "I will" She said, before trotting over and leaning to him, expecting a kiss which Ichigo happily excepted. A soft one, his top lip on top of hers as they each leaned opposite ways, Ichigo ran a hand through her now long hair and gave her one last kiss before pulling away, Rukia still had her eyes closed "Wow"

Ichigo chuckled "We will continue it later, but for now we have duties"

Rukia smirked "Are you sure you can last without me?"

Despite what she said was joking...Ichigo hadn't been away from Rukia for more than a few hours since he had found her in the very place she was going to. "Maybe...just...stay safe" Ichigo added "As well as strong, I need you back Rukia" He said "I truly do"

Rukia smiled "I would never have you so upset" She grinned "We will be reunited soon"

Ichigo gave a reluctant nod and spoke "Bye, for now hopefully" He said, Rukia nodded and leaned over, patting his shoulder almost falling off the horse in the process, Ichigo having to catching her as he cursed. Putting her back up, Rukia slightly dusting herself off and smirking that no-one saw it then left back over to her troops. Ichigo watched her retreating from intently before turning back to his men and giving them a look "Come on, we must hurry" He said "Before I get sick at the thought of coming back to that fucking hole"

The horses trotted slowly with the rebels behind him. They moved in a secluded forest and were making good time, the Pits was half a days journey away while the Mines was at least a day's walk away, so they had a good enough time. He was definitely worried for Rukia though. The mines had hundreds, maybe thousands of guards while the Pits only had around fifty or so as well as a few maniacal fighters that get excited, but even then it was too easy. Maybe they should...

It would insult Rukia if he returned though, it would wound her pride. Sighing in defeat, feeling inferior to his lover and started to give a little sulking scowl, he gripped the reigns tighter. Rukia was stronger than most in the rebellion, she would live...he guaranteed it. He moved with more haste now, determined for vengeance. The pits had once reaped his humanity away from him, now he was going there to get it back.

**00000000000000000**

In Seireitei, Byakuya was now once again silently mourning with his two children Kukaku and Kaien. A short knock on the door was heard and Kaien entered, scratching his chin and entering without a word before sitting down on a chair beside Byakuya, looking at the rich man worriedly "You okay?" He asked "You have been quiet for the past few weeks, you cannot mourn forever...it is unfair to the two" He said, nudging towards the two children that slept in his arms, growing each day. Byakuya frowned and said.

"I suppose you are correct" Byakuya sighed, slowly edging away from the children and laying them close. Kaien looked at the kids before sighing and pointing to balcony "A drink you suppose?"

Kaien chuckled and gave a nod, both moving to the large arch in his luxurious villa. Sitting down on the comfortable chair, Kaien poured a small amount of wine into the silver chalice before gulping it down and replacing it with a larger amount. Kaien turned to Byakuya, who sniffed the air and scoffed "You forgot to bathe, you are a deviant"

Kaien laughed "I cannot get enough of her!" He smirked "She was...w-..never mind. She was my first"

"You met her six years ago and you lost your virginity fourteen years ago, she was obviously your first" Byakuya said rolling his eyes "Who was your first?"

"...I have only been with two women" Kaien said "I do not wish to speak of the first" He sighed "Bad memories"

"How so?"

Kaien shrugged "It was odd, I loved her in a different way than she wanted and it was frowned upon" He told the Senator. "It was similar to Ganju's situation, she wanted to do the same, for me to be like my brother and run away to a life of romance and the like, spat upon by the rest...but I did not love her that way" He said "But...she was rather amazing"

"Was?"

"She died a while back" Kaien said "How must we nobles always fall in love in a forbidden, taboo way? Me and Ganju would have been _shit _on, well Ganju _was_ shit on and I would have been...how the fuck did you get so lucky you effeminate man?" Kaien joked, sipping a cup "Was it because of your persuasive eyes?"

Byakuya smirked "That" He said, joking for the first time in a while "As well as the...well _balls _to stand up to the Kuchiki elders" He spoke "Ganju tried and failed, which I respect him for. One Shiba deserves it I suppose, he was a fool but a respectable one at that" Byakuya said.

"That's nice" Kaien smiled resting in his chair.

"It is because...I'm beginning to learn the only people I have left is my children and your family" Byakuya spoke "I may as well make the best of what I have remaining"

Kaien chuckled "I am just the best of a bad situation, as always"

Byakuya shrugged "At least you have a wife..." He said "My last few weeks were difficult...with the rumors of extramarital affairs fleeting around for the both of us" Byakuya spoke "Apparently she bedded a slave"

"Hisana wouldn't do that"

Byakuya shrugged "Maybe I pushed her to it...maybe I should have been there"

"You had duty, you knew what you signed u for when you put on the robes of a Senator, of a leader" Kaien said "Duty and honor, family and friends...in that order" Kaien reminded him "Luckily enough for me I have the freedom to do as I please...I do not wish to be cold, but with your grandfather dead you can take his place as Praetor when the Consul's give chance"

"No" Byakuya said "It may be a hard job, but being a Senator allows me to stay here instead of foreign lands, I can be here with my children, little Kaien and Kukaku"

Kaien grimaced at the names before chuckling nervously "Ah well, I'm about to make another heir" He sighed drunkenly "I'll name him Ginrei if it's a boy and Byakuya if it's a girl!" He laughed loudly, walking out of the room. Byakuya scowled and rested down.

"Another child..." He mused "That would be interesting" He said, he picked up a wine chalice and realized the jug was empty. "Damn, it's empty" He sighed, before standing and walking into the main hall, calling his body slave.

"Yachiru! Fetch more wine!"

**00000000000000000**

Getsuga busted through the pits main door and Ichigo leapt off the horse before charging down the steps with two swords in each hand as his men followed immediately. Guards charged at him and he cut them down without much difficulty. A block, a parry, a slash and a counter attack, all easy wins. Ichigo saw the commander of the guard charge at him and Ichigo slashed his chest, the man feeling to his knees and Ichigo stomping over before finsihing the job. He looked to his right and saw Chad finish another man off, his hammer hitting the man so hard he fell through a thin wooden wall and right onto the sand arena, the hooks slicing his skin as he tumbled through them.

"_Ahh blood and death! The good ol' days!"_

Ichigo ignored the voice and threw a soldier off the steps and down into the pit by the hair. Shoving his knee into an attackers gut and upper-cutting him, the man fell back into a crowd of soldiers that charged up the steps, all of them falling down allowing Ichigo to step over them easily, in which Grimmjow and Kugo finished them off rather hastily.

Ichigo wandered into the middle of the pits, in the sand and slowly, but surely...people began to recognize him. Despite it being all those years ago...six or seven by Ichigo's count, they still remembered the man who tried to break free. The crowd recognized him and even some of the slaves, as well as the onlookers.

"Men...women...beasts" Ichigo called "I have come here to free you from the shackles of cruelty, the bondage of inhumanity. You can stay here, scraping and whoring, slaughtering and fighting" he said, moving away a corpse with his right foot as he pushed the match presenter onto his back, looking at the bastards face, it was tan-skinned and bloody. "Or...you can return to normality, humanity. I will aid you in it, for I too once fought amongst you here and I also felt the sting of a whip and the devastation of victory, I too have bloodied my hands on these sands and I have never been the same since!" Ichigo cried "And if I cannot heal you, if I cannot turn you back from beast to man, then I will at least unleash you upon the very men who enslave you, a vengeance if you will!" Ichigo bellowed "Join with me my brothers! Join and see everyone who has aided in your metamorphosis to the afterlife!" He cried.

Suddenly, all the soldiers in the pits roared in either agreement or disagreement and a few attacked, but the agreeing ones defended Ichigo and pounced on them, clawing them to the floor yet still leaving them alive...showing some humanity. Ichigo gave a nod and spoke to them, quiet this time "Follow me, we go to the Mines now"

Ichigo had recruited at least one-hundred and fifty men from the pits, all strong fighters who would fight till their dying breath, from either excitement from battle or loyalty to Ichigo for restoring their humanity back, although the mines was filled with three-thousand men, women and children..all unknown to battle and war with their muscles weak. It would be a tough job training and recruiting them, some may be to afraid of the Seireiteian's while the others simply distrusting of others, it was normal and Ichigo didn't have the right to keep them, it was their decision.

Flicking his two swords through his two hands ever so often, he retreated up the Pits steps and exited the godforsaken building, finding himself on Getsuga's saddle and gripping the reigns, his men starting to scurry out of the building now with all the weapons the pits had to offer now being divided amongst them equally. Ichigo waited until each of them were given a weapon before snapping his head towards the direction of the mines, the area in which Rukia was now heading, or had reached. He looked to his men and now back to the west "Let's go!"

**00000000000000000**

Rukia had stopped to a halt now. They were only a few miles away from the mines, but the men and women were tired and needed rest so they stopped on a secluded hillside a stone throws away from the entrance of the mines. Rukia had overlooked the resting spot and now saw small huts and tents being put up, once for her especially which was more protected than most, due to the rebels fondness of her. Rukia smiled, it wasn't huge. It was six metres wide, with six metres in eight with a three metre breadth. There was a small bed on the floor, two thick furs for a matress with two more furs for a blanket with two rolled up blankets for pillows. Rukia smiled, it looked rather cosy.

Rukia peeked down and saw Ikkaku and Yumichika (Who Ichigo had sent to make sure the rebels follow her commands) as they sipped some soup together. They both wore new attires like most of the rebels, Ikkaku had a large thick leather strap across hi chest with a leather shoulder pad with sheepskin around it, as well as two gold necklaces around his neck with circular golden pendants he gained from looting. Yumichika had something similar, leg wrappings going up to his upper thighs with a single shoulder-pad. Ikkaku had his usual spear while Yumichika sported a new axe, a rather large one in fact. It was one-sided and curved, like a Secutor's weapon.

Rangiku was walking up the small hill and towards Rukia's tent and giving a small wave and smile to her leader, which Rukia returned. Picking up a small sweat as she trekked towards Rukia, starting to pant with each step, she took a swig of water from her leather canteen and wiped her brow before giggling to the amused Rukia. Grinning and greeting Rukia, before taking a seat beside Rukia on the dry grass, the buxom women turned to Rukia and smiled.

"How do you feel?" She asked Rukia. The latter frowned and shrugged, giving a sigh before placing her two palms at either side of her jaw and resting her elbows on her thighs as she went into a deep thought. Rangiku scratched her chin and looked at the raven-haired girl with an awaiting look, Rukia turned to Rangiku.

"Relieved and sad" Rukia spoke "Sad because I must return, but relieved that I get to free the slaves within. It was horrible there Rangiku, which I'm sure _you _could imagine" Rukia said. Rangiku was confident for Rukia, the former having a dark and brutal time in slavery as well, being the most popular prostitute in her brothel wasn't exactly appealing for Rukia, men grabbing her and poorly fucking her, doing _whatever _they wanted with her. Ichigo told Rukia he found her being taken by three men, while a fourth watched.

"That is the past and I'm glad what happened to that damned place" Rangiku said, remembering the whorehouse and how Ichigo basically put it out of business by killing the manager, owner and all it's inhabitants. "You have to return"

"And free all my brothers and sisters in bondage" Rukia replied "I cannot remember one of their faces" Rukia replied guiltily.

"Do not feel guilty, you _are _freeing them tomorrow after all"

Rukia smiled and nodded "You are right" Rukia said "They will all be freed" She added. Rukia was grinning, thousands would be free tomorrow! This would double their numbers, at least _five _thousand slaves would be freed from the Seireiteian's! Th-That was amazing! Rukia felt a pang of excitement hit her and Rangiku smirked at her face and feigned a sigh.

"You are hopeless, that grin makes you look foolish" Rangiku mused

"Ichigo likes it" Rukia replied "The very man who freed you? Everyone knows he's smarter than you, therefore his opinion is more valid and is correct" Rukia smirked smugly "He admires this look as well" She said, pointing to her arrogant smile, Rangiku giggled and shrugged.

"Fools are often beautiful in their own right I suppose" Rangiku smiled "Look at me"

"You're not a fool, I was only having a joke" Rukia smiled, before scowling "I indirectly called you beautiful" Rukia sighed, Rangiku gave a smug smirk right back at her, flipping her hair over her shoulders "I told you I was no fool" Rangiku laughed "Beautiful and smart, that's me!" The strawberry-blonde women bellowed. As the silence got more and more obvious, her smile faded and faded "As well as miserable and alone..." She sighed. "Damaged goods no doubt"

"Rangiku..."

Rangiku gave a false smile "No-one wants to be with me, but I don't mind!" She lied "Who needs men anyway? They've ruined me enough in the past, I will just remain single" She shrugged. Rukia frowned and placed a hand on Rangiku's shoulder, running it up and down the smooth skin.

"You'll be fine, now until forever, you will always have me by your side and if anyone breaks your heart I'll break their spine!" Rukia commented almost scarily, so much that Rangiku raised an eyebrow "After what happened to Jackie, I swear I won't let anyone of you die if I can help it, so stay by my side and I will die for you, as well as everyone you care for" Rukia said, kissing Rangiku's hands as she held it in her two own "I promise you...when I-" Rukia stopped, she usually confided in Ichigo...but Rangiku deserved to hear "When I killed...Ginrei, I felt nothing, even though he killed Jackie...so brutally too...I just felt sadness for Jackie, no relievment or nothing...so that day I swore to myself...that none of my friends would die. Rangiku, that includes you" She confessed to the woman. Rangiku smiled and spoke.

"You should get to bed, you must get up early tomorrow" Rangiku said "I made the bed myself! I thought you'd like it" Rangiku said "I knew how comfortable you usually our with our great leader" Rangiku smirked slyly "So I tried to make it as comfortable as possible without him, so ta-da!" She grinned.

Rukia smiled "Thank you"

Rangiku nodded and stood "I'm going, I'll leave you to yourself" She said, wandering down the hill as each step almost made her go faster. Rukia watched her go all the way to the bottom protectively before smiling as she saw her talk with Neliel and the others. Rukia turned and slowly entered her small tent, laying down in the soft, warm furs and pulling them over her small figure. She lay there for a few minutes and by instinct turned to swing an arm over Ichigo, who wasn't there...

Suddenly, she cursed. The last time she had not been in the same bed was him was at the very time she was here, mud and dirt covering her as she hauled stones and dug for jewels day and night for hours on end. Sighing, she would usually feel Ichigo's warm chest against her, his arms wrapped protectively around her. His leg entwined with hers as his face was buried in her shoulder or chest, drooling slightly on her skin, which she didn't mind.

Rukia began to feel flustered, it was a rare night when she was without...well you know...Ichigo could barely keep his hands off her and he was no sloth, Rukia had almost went to bed expecting a few orgasms and a kiss on the cheek every night!

Rukia's hand traced downwards, touching her knee and rubbing it slightly, before moving up her soft thigh as her left hand rubbed her smooth tummy, both hands going upwards towards her breast and womanhood, the latter started to dampen as she thought of all the nights she had with her orange-haired lover, the time in Ginrei's especially which always got her hot and bothered. Her hands grazed her moistening slit, going up and down very gently before letting the tip of her index finger enter and brought it up and down as well, squeezing her left breast as she imagined Ichigo wandering in, taking on her down on the fur as her ankles were at each side of his neck with each toe spread and crooked as they curled in euphoria, her nails digging into his biceps as his waist met hers and they both melded perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle, his throbbing hot manhood burying deep inside her as he entered her as deep as he could, growling like an animal as he did so.

Rukia let out a pleasured yelp as her fingers entered her now soaking core as she now pictured herself upon him, gripping the bed frame as her hips rolled over his as they both looked deep into each other eyes, both heavily-lidded in an orgasmic trance, blushes staining their cheeks as they both climaxed at the same time.

Rukia groaned, it wasn't enough! She needed him here as soon as possible! Her thumb fiddled with her swollen clitoris as her two fingers pumped into herself, her left hand squeezing her breast and pinching her erect nipples as her mind drew towards Ichigo behind her, nails digging into her behind as he collided into her from behind, her face placed right down on the floor with her nails digging into the ground, making scratch marks as he said sweet, erotic words into her ear, before throwing her onto her side and appearing behind her as well, hooking his arm with her knee and kissing her on the lips as he pumped into her from the side, cupping her breast and playing with them himself.

Rukia bit her lip and groaned slowly and loudly as she felt her climax coming, dipping in three fingers now as she began to experiment, twisting them around and bending up to try and lick her breast, catching the nipple. The raven-haired girl let out one last cry before her juices spilled out onto her hand. Rukia sighed, laying down and spreading her legs comfortably as she wished for Ichigo to come in and please her correctly, as she wasn't doing it correct right now.

**00000000000000000**

In Seireitei, the next morning; The Shiba couple were having a very similar experience. Kaien hand his hands on Miyako's shoulder and hip as he smashed into her from behind, the latter gripping onto the bed frame dangerously as she yelped out in pleasure. The Pharaoh's daughter bit her lip with a smile as she heard Kaien grunted out and falling forward, pressing his forehead into her back before tracing his tongue on her skin, licking upwards up to her neck and cheek, before nibbling on her ear and smirking "You love this don't you?" Kaien smirked to Miyako, digging his nails in deeper "You do? I know you do, you're like an open book!" He laughed as he went faster, Miyako's legs wobbling in response as her juices began to pour down her thigh.

"F-Fuck!" Miyako yelped "Hurry this up! I-I have to meet Karin in town! S-S-Fuck me! She's back! J-Just hurry it up! Oh!"

Kaien shrugged "What the lady wants" Kaien's speed picked up faster and Miyako's eyes almost went out of their sockets as he went harder and gave her a few final slams before pulling out and shooting his seed over her behind and back with a gratified groan and staying still for a few moments as they allowed their breaths to come back to them, before Kaien quickly gave her butt a spank and pulling out as if he had no care in the world. He wandered over to a bedside table and grabbed a cloth and dabbing the tip of his member with a cloth and tossing it over to his wife "Clean yourself up" He said "I have a meeting"

Miyako stood naked and walked over casually, bending over and picking up one of Kaien's toga's and tossing it over to him with a smirk "Here's your robe" She said "Where is my dress?" She sighed , looking around before smiling as she found it. It was a pink dress that wrapped around her comfortably, hugging her curves with a small rose design in the stitching. She put it on, placing her shoes on as well before picking up her small, lighter pink colored cloak and pulling the hood up "Good bye!" She waved to her husband. They had been married for a few years, sadly the spontaneous part of the relationship was fading away...so they decided to do it every two or so nights!

Kaien tightened his shoes "To Byakuya's I go" Kaien spoke as he exited the villa without a body slave and guard, simply wandering down through the streets of the large city of Seireitei, all the white buildings being held up by white stone columns with many nobles wandering with their toga's and dresses with even the poorest man having respectable clothing, Seireitei was quiet a rich town indeed. Kaien looked and saw his bestest buddy ever, Byakuya standing at a wine merchants stand with his finger and thumb on his chin admiring the wares. Strolling over, Kaien patting the man on the back before pressing his index and middle finger under the rich man's nose before flipping it around and allowing Byakuya to smell his pinky, which made Byakuya flinch back and almost hurled.

"Keep your wife's lower odours to yourself!" Byakuya spat, almost _angry! _Kaien laughed at the nobleman's glare and shook it off as if it was a sore ankle. "What do I owe for the pleasure?" Byakuya scoffed sarcastically as he picked up a fine wine and gave it to his slave to carry.

"Ichigo attacked the Pits recently" Kaien said, stretching his arms very … well un-nobleman like. Something Byakuya hated about the Shiba's, so uncivilised. "He's got around one-hundred crazies on his little band of misfits now"

Byakuya rolled his eyes "Seireitei's fault for underestimating him, his tactics are smart and his intelligence is quite keen" Byakuya said.

"Admiration?"

"As well as respect" Byakuya said "He has to be something considering the things he has accomplished, defeating five-thousand men with only a hundred is a feat we cannot underestimate yet the Senate does so anyway. Ichigo has caught us at a disadvantage, we are stretched thin as it is with the foreign wars and conquests...I fear it will be too late by the time the Consul's attack" Byakuya spoke "I here they are sending Senator Ashido after them next"

Kaien scoffed "Another man to die" He said "They won't be taken seriously by him either"

"Let Seireitei make their mistake, it only makes our payments all the higher" Byakuya said, sipping the wine he had recently bought. Kaien rose an eyebrow, as if asking why the hell did Byakuya care about payment "I have children now Kaien, I want them to have everything"

"Everything?"

"_Everything_"

**00000000000000000**

Rukia stood, kneeling as she overlooked the mines. It was five in the morning and the slaves were still hauling stone. Rukia glared and suddenly, something she hadn't expected happened, deep in her mind which she had thought she had gotten rid off months ago.

"_Here we are! Back!" _

_'Go away...' _

"_I want to see the place where I was born!"_

_'I'll show you my blade if you do not keep quiet'_

Rukia shook her head and leaned on her spear before standing, her shield's grip being tightened as she ordered quietly "Come" Rukia ordered. The rebels obeyed and knelt as she did and crept to the entrance. Rukia saw fifteen guards stand at the western entrance, the one they currently glared at. Rukia lifted her hand and pressed it forward, then suddenly a wave of arrows zoomed passed and struck the guards in the chests, heads, necks and anywhere that was vital. Rukia wandered down and quickly looked at the entrance, it was large and tall and wooden. Rukia scowled and sighed in annoyance, she thought she could do it silent but it was obvious that it was not possible.

"Catapults" Rukia muttered silently.

Suddenly, large boulders were thrown in the air and crashed against the large wooden doors, alerting everyone inside. Rukia sucked in a deep breath and readied her stance as the guards began to move to their position. Hopping on each foot to pump herself up, she caught sight of a multitude of guards and gave a hiss before charging. As a soldier came at her, she ducked and threw him over her shoulder with her shield before thrusting her spear out to impale another who moved towards her. She pressed forward with a duck and a twirl, tripping up two guards while cutting a throat with the tip of her weapon, while blocking a strike. Rukia hopped and thrusted, piercing a throat before flipping her sword on one hand and throwing her spear forward and hitting another. Rukia felt a sweat coming on, throwing another over her shield and slashing an attacker diagonally across the chest then one on the throat, before ducking and cutting at a leg, sending it flying. Rukia twirled and slammed her shield into a centurion, sending him onto his back before bending down and pulling a dagger from her boot and slamming it on his chest, sheathing the small weapon in the progress.

Rukia looked around and saw that most of them were defeated already, her eyes widened at how many soldiers she had defeated "Woah" Rukia gasped a little shocked "Ichigo the others taught me _too _well"

As the rebels pressed through the gate, Rukia turned to Ikkaku, Yumichika, Neliel and Halibel. "Ikkaku, you and a clutch on men take the north tunnel, Yumichika you take the south, Halibel the west and you Neliel, will take the east" She commanded "Bambietta and I shall attack the main hall and the overlooker!" Rukia barked "Come!"

The rebels spread throughout the mines and began to liberate the area as many slaves began to fight back and join them no matter how weak or tired they were. Rukia pressed through the crowds of slaves and cut down any soldier in her path as she made her way to the main hall. The overseers building was at least a mile from where Rukia stood and she tried to make haste, pushing through legion upon legion of slaves that cheered her on as she pushed through them, thanking them as they had attacked any guard who went near her.

Bambietta's eyes were wide, this moment was...inspiring! Slave upon slave was given hope and seized this chance by the balls as soon as they could, she had never experienced true slavery as she was freed before she could be sold to a slave-owner and never worked under the sting of a whip, but...the fact that these slaves were quickly seizing any opportunity for freedom was just...

Bambietta hated to admit it, but she admired Rukia so much right now.

As the two women made their way through the mines, Bambietta protecting the rear with her arrows as Rukia made her way through with her sword, the slaves protecting their sides, the four tunnels were being cleared by their respective heroes...the two lesbians and the effeminate seme and the manly uke. Rukia would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious, tempted to crack a joke right there but they were near the main hall which was a large building with a glass window and grey stone steps which was covered with scores upon scores of guards. As Rukia finally reached it, she realized many slaves were behind her and had her back, ready to defend her.

"Charge!" Rukia hissed

The slaves and rebels collided with the guards as Rukia ducked under and blocked strikes from left, right and centre before placing her foot on the first stone with Bambietta in pursuit. The raven-haired rebel kicked down the front door in an adrenaline rush that she expected was either _Battle fever _that Ichigo mentioned that he had during the battle with Aizen or...that freak inside her head, which she suspected Ichigo of also having. Either way, she was on a roll.

Charging up the steps, she cut down four soldiers easily; Parry, shield strike, kick, slash, slash, slash, slash, block, headbutt, kick, slash, slash, punch, stab. Rukia felt bits and pieces of enemy blood strike her beautiful face but she didn't care, she was saving the mines. Rukia entered the main office and saw the main overseer, an Omaeda..by the _looks _of it.

Rukia moved forward and struck him across the jaw with her fist, before kicking him roughly. He tripped over his own foot and landed against the large glass window that he oversaw from. The glass smashed and he fell through, landing on the stone steps and falling through. Time passed and the soldiers were hastily being defeated as Rukia watched from the large building, thousand upon thousand being incapacitated, defeated or fleeing. Rukia's eyes widened as they began to move towards her in awe, probably the fact that she was a _woman._

Sexist.

She caught sight of the four she dubbed 'Tunnel heroes' Ikkaku had blood splatters on his chest and face, same with Yumichika, Halibel and Neliel. Bambietta stood down with the crowd, grinning with two daggers in each hand. They looked up to her, Soifon scratching her cheek before they began to clap and cheer.

"_Rukia! Rukia! Rukia! Rukia!"_

**00000000000000000**

**Rukia stole the show in this chapter, I never thought she could be this cool! Well at least in my mind! In one day she got _double _the amount of rebels Ichigo got in a year! Rukia may not do much, but when she does she does it in a large bang!**

**Any way, one last chapter before chapter 25! **

**Any way, now that the rebels have 10,000 men...I doubt villa's will be able to hold them now. What could hold them? **

**Shit, looks like IchiRuki and the gang have to sack a city.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys!**

**It's getting pretty dark now! Winter is coming I suppose. Can't wait till Christmas! Any ways, this chapter should be pretty action packed with an ending I'm sure _all _of you will love. This chapter will basically have a lot of fighting and it'll show a lot of neglected characters that have joined the rebellion which I've forgotten about. (Poor Stark! I have big plans for him though, as well as a few others) I'll also be showing Ayon too, that big guy has been forgotten too...It's really hard juggling all these characters. Any way, there won't be just action, the final scene will be pretty romantic and I'm sure everybody will be pleased.**

**Any way, can readers give me a little insight into what they think of certain characters? I've asked before about other people and I want to see what you think about Kaien, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Kugo, Ichigo, Rukia etc... all the main people, or anyone you want really, I'm not that fussy. Any way, I've been a bit busy lately so sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do. School, other things etc...**

**Any way, Rukia was pretty badass last chapter and hopefully she'll be able to get better without ruining her, but I'll do the best that I can! I wanna give some more people spotlight, as Ichigo and Rukia have had their time (They will have a lot here though, so will others though) **

**The new Bleach chapter was pretty awesome! The Zero division are pretty awesome, the bearded guy is fun as is the glasses guy and Unohana's mentor, who managed to _shut _Soifon up! That's like, super impossible and he did it, that's totally Royal-guard level. They want to bring Ichigo to the royal dimension as well for "An entirely different reason" too, which I'm excited about! Plus the guy who attacked Kirge will finally appear, I'm leaning towards Isshin now since his words, but you never know...hell it could be _Gin!_**

**Also, read and review _'The mask' _by EmpressMinea. It's pretty fun and I read over it for her, it's pretty funny. (Although I confess I threw a few helpful words in there comedy-wise)**

**Any way, let's go!**

**0000000000000000**

Rukia stood atop of the overseer building in the mines, many slaves-turned-rebels on the grounds training or actually (Albeit less intensely) doing what they used to do and mining, trying to gain supplies for the war effort. Rukia stood in her war-dress, the tribal fur on the shoulders as well as the shoulder-pads and weapons made her look dangerously attractive, catching a few men eyeing her when they thought she wasn't looking. The dress reached her knees, with the greaves reaching her mid-shin barely any skin was shown apart from her arms, she didn't know how Ichigo reacted to it. Relieved that men couldn't eye her like they used to, but saddened because he in fact couldn't eye her. Although if Ichigo complained, he'd be a huge hypocrite considering he pranced around in just a loincloth for a few months. His armor now was less revealing than his outfit prior, just after he lost his sand-colored cuirass.

That outfit was a mere cloth strap, two bracers, two greaves and a loincloth with leather shoes. At least now had something to cover his chest, with two serpents in the red/brown cuirass as well! Quite a design. His bracers also had serpents in them, covering his wrists stylishly. The orange-haired leader had lost his red cloak again when in the Pits, the barbarians ended up in another fight and one died, in which Ichigo was forced to once again sacrfice his cloak. Annoyingly, to the person at least, Unohana knitted him another one, but it was purple-colored this time but of the same shape and design. He had padded his triple-segmented shoulder-pads with grey fur and thread, so that they were more comfortable on his shoulder.

Ichigo slithered up behind Rukia, sipping on a ceramic cup of water, from a barrel nearby. He had arrived with his group of rebels just this morning and had a nasty cut on his head, blood staining the left-side of his face. Rukia had assumed a Seireiteian counter-attack was attempted and was unsuccessful. Rukia looked down and saw a few key-figures in the army as well as the war effort.

There stood Grimmjow, a new circular steel shield on his left-arm, similar to her own. There was Renji a few metres away, with a new shield as well, a large red-scutum like a Murmillo would carry. Kugo stood with his new armor and Kopis sword, the foreign sword taken when they sacked the small village before saving Renji. To the west, resting atop of a dirt hill was Stark and Lilynette as usual. Stark had a dark brown leather shoulder-pad with lighter brown fur padding, the strap going across his torso, with a similar shoulder-pad except the strap went under his armpit to meet with the other end. He wielded two falcata's and Lilynette only wielded a small short sword, her green dress having two similar shoulder-pads.

Ichigo leaned against the wall and spoke "We cannot stay here forever Rukia, the Seireiteian's know where we are and are probably gathering their forces right now. I hear Senator Ashido Kano is after us too, a force of twenty-five thousand strong. Another reason is...well bad memories, for you" He said.

Rukia nodded and smirked "Wait, since when did you involve me in such a way? Call me arrogant, but I feel like a leader"

Ichigo smirked "You deserve it, you fought well" Ichigo said "And until we move, this area is yours to command" He grinned as he mock saluted her. Rukia rolled her eyes before looking out the window again, at the force of at least twelve-thousand and a half men. "We have half Ashido's numbers"

"Aizen outnumbered us fifty-to-one, we'll destroy him" Rukia answered.

"A fine line between confidence and arrogant Rukia" Ichigo advised "This is how all rebellions fail, they are victorious due to the enemies arrogance and fail doing the same, we shall not underestimate them either" The orange-haired leader said "They did so to us, the only reason we are lasting this long, as well as wars overseas such as Zanpakuto" Ichigo said.

"I guess you're right" Rukia spoke "It was foolish of me"

"No worries" Ichigo said

"What would you do?" Rukia asked "You said Ashido is in a city with twenty-five thousand men strong, how will be defeat them?" She asked, taking a seat with a thumb and index finger stroking her chin in a thinking pose. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and did the same, his lower lip being pinched by his teeth.

"Well, the Seireiteian's are not stupid and they will probably expect us to just sit down and wait for an attack like we always have done" Ichigo said "But they also know that we are very clever, so they will not attack head on without devising some sort of plan" Ichigo said. "I say...we do the unthinkable and attack the city head-on"

"Are you mad?"

Ichigo chuckled "Yes" _"I agree" _He brushed off the inner comment and sat on the desk "They will be off-guard and unknowing, besides we need to move and a city is the best place for it. From what my sources gather, they rest on Hokutan, atop of Mount Koifushi. It's population is nothing but military and slaves, we attack it and catch it off-guard, perhaps at night then we can have a new city as well as more weapons, coins and members" Ichigo planned. Rukia nodded in appreciation and agreement.

"What are we waiting for?"

Ichigo smirked and turned, letting his ceramic cup drop and hit the floor as he swung open the wooden door. "You" He mocked "Hurry" He said before leaving, Rukia quickly tilted her head and let the wine flow down before standing and exiting the building in Ichigo's rear-view. She walked a bit faster and caught up with him as he strolled passed Renji "Tell the men we're leaving" Ichigo said. Renji gave a small nod, still a bit depressed after Jackie's death but Ichigo couldn't spare time to let him grieve, they had a war to win. Perhaps he could re-direct that hidden and pent-up anger towards the enemy, Renji was quite hotheaded and it most likely he would attack them on sight.

Ichigo jumped up on Getsuga's back as did Rukia with Hakuren. The rebels took a while to gather but eventually they did and Ichigo looked back, this was an army. Yuki who had grown considerably turned to Ichigo "They outnumber us"

Ichigo smirked "What's bigger, five or one?"

Yuki rose an eyebrow "...ummm...five?"

Ichigo displayed his five fingers on one hand "Five" before switching to his right hand, crunched up into a fist "One" he smirked. Yuki nodded nervously and calmed his nerves as Ichigo trotted onwards. The numbers quickly left the broken and pillaged mines, most of their resources and gold stolen by the rebels as their guards and owners were left in shambles, either dead, incapacitated or robbed. Ichigo looked down to his horse and gave it a small pat on the head.

"We're getting a new home soon" He said to the horse "A stable" He smirked "One worthy of someone like you" Ichigo whispered. If his men found him talking to his horse it'd _humiliate _him!

Rukia would probably mock him, but she was too busy cooing with her horse and her rabbit, Chappy who had grown considerably. She had Chappy in one arm, petting it's ear lightly while Hakuren slowly walked. She held on tight with her legs as she had some peanuts in her hand, feeding it to the little bunny. Ichigo looked to Rukia and her head moved up and her eyes met his, she smiled. Ichigo was caught off guard, the smile just intoxicated him! They had known each other for years and Ichigo never seemed to get tired of her, a smile nearly pushed him off his horse!

Ichigo shook it off and heard Rukia giggling...bitch...

**0000000000000000**

Byakuya grunted as he swung his gladius at the dark-haired nobleman, which was blocked with a bit of difficulty. Byakuya stood in his Seireiteian armor, the grey leather torso hugging his muscular chest as swooped his head back to dodge Kaien's swing. They both wore identical armor, a few modifications to a normal legionnaire attire. Their graves were steel and both of them had a golden circle, about five inches in length. Byakuya wielded two-swords while Kaien only had one blade, both gladius'.

Byakuya moved forward and swung, Kaien ducked and brought his sword behind his shoulder, the tip pointing to the ground behind Kaien as he allowed Byakuya's sword to slide off. In this time he grabbed Byakuya's wrist where the other blade was approaching and shot his head forward, his skull crashing against Byakuya's nose. As Kaien attempted to move back, Byakuya's blade nicked his cheek.

Kaien snickered "Bitch" He laughed "That's enough for today"

Byakuya touched the bottom of his nose, blood. "Very well, not bad" Byakuya spoke. He turned to see Izuru Kira come walking in the door, a small scar on the left side of his head from Yoruichi's attack, his hair covering it. He wore similar clothes to the two noble friends.

"The rebels have taken over the mines" Izuru informed.

Kaien rolled his eyes and sighed "They advance on us again and again" He said "Yet the Senate believe it nothing but a pest" The dark-haired Praetor spoke. "Ashido better do something right, because we are only losing more and more numbers to their foolish arrogance. How can they keep an empire if they cannot control their main land?"

"It's not just that, Ichigo is smart" Byakuya spoke "Perhaps reckless and unpredictable, but clever nonetheless. It's just a matter of time till the Consul's get involved. Try to stay out of it in the mean time, I wish to stay with my children as long as I can" The Kuchiki noble said "As well as the fact that you have your God-parental duties to attend to"

Kaien laughed "The little brats are fine I assume?"

"Naturally" Byakuya answered.

Kaien smiled "Good"

"Hopefully they stay close when they are older" Byakuya spoke "As close as you and Kukaku were, I could not stand if they were like Ganju and Kukaku" Byakuya joked, he was in a good mood it seemed. Kaien stiffened at Kukaku's name before giving a small chuckle. Ganju and Kukaku were always bickering while Kaien and Kukaku were close, although they drifted apart a few years ago, hopefully that did not happen. "Why did you and Kukaku drift any way?"

Kaien shrugged "Difference of opinion"

_0000000000000000_

_Twelve years back, a seventeen year old Kaien Shiba rolled his eyes at the mention of militant duty. Many of his friends were off to join the legion and he couldn't care less about conquering or war, all he wanted to do was settle down and find a wife, live out the rest of his noble years as calm and as content as possible. Kukaku had even thought against it "If you die you will leave me woefully unattended" She'd speak teasingly._

_He'd reply "What kind of brother would I be if I did that?"_

_He looked to his younger brother Ganju fixing his robe, the young fifteen year old was now going to put on the Toga virilis. This was basically a robe that all citizens put on when they reached fifteen and showed the world that they were a man, a true citizen and was responsible for his actions._

_Many people were coming, such as the Kuchiki's, the Omaeda's, the Urahara's were coming as well. Kukaku kissed Yoruichi's two cheeks before wandering off with her friend, arms locked as they spoke of current affairs, men, wine, fashion and other things. Kaien had awkwardly lingered with Kisuke before finding his brother ready to congratulate him. Byakuya had also appeared with Sojun and Ginrei, along with his mother. _

_Kukaku had wandered up to Byakuya and had begun an, albeit one-sided, flirting session as she attempted to seduce the Kuchiki. Kaien watched and gave a roll of his eyes as he saw her fail to woo his childhood friend who she had always had a slight interest in. Kukaku was wooed by actions, not by status, after all and Byakuya hadn't done much other than be noble and look pretty, it seemed Kukaku was looking for more of a PR relationship rather than a true one, at least that was what Kaien thought. Kukaku was pretty unpredictable so it didn't really matter who or what he thought about._

_Things were said and insults were made and suddenly, Kaien was comforting a crying Kukaku who had really taken Byakuya's quips and insults to heart, feeling ashamed and absolutely humiliated, like a little girl. Kaien sighed "Come, let's get you a drink and take you back to you're home" Kaien suggested. Kukaku nodded and they eventually left out to a local, yet famous restaurant where they had a small meal and lots of wine._

_As the two siblings staggered home, they found themselves in Kukaku's villa as she could barely walk, her arm slung over his shoulder as they found themselves in her room. Kaien sat her down on the bed and began to take off her shoes "Sorry you must see me like this" Kukaku sighed._

"_If I know Byakuya, he knows where to hit when he delivers insults" Kaien spoke "He's...he's currently in a bit of a bind, he does not mean what he said" Kaien assured._

"_You're defending him?" Kukaku asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_No!" Kaien replied, raising his hands in defense "I am just telling you that he does not always mean what he says, despite his demeanour he is rather hot-headed" Kaien informed._

"_I suppose...I guess it is my fault for being so clingy...I'm just the loneliest person in the world" Kukaku said, she now wore her bed dress which was a single red robe, made from lace. "I suppose I must get some rest" She said, laying down. Kaien sat beside her, making sure she was okay. "Kaien..." Kukaku mused_

"_What?"_

"When we were children" She smiled "You were seven and I was eleven, mother and father were doing their duties and Ganju was a out with his friends, even back then he had many more friends than us..." She giggled "You ran into my bedroom after a nightmare and you didn't want to stay alone, you sat next to me and I held you...back then, all I thought was that the world was populated by just you and me"

_Kaien smiled "Good night sister...I love you" Kaien said as he went down to kiss her forehead, before he even realized Kukaku shot her head up and caught his lips, shocking him. Kaien tried to escape from the kiss, but Kukaku pulled him down on top of her "There's nothing wrong!" She spoke in between kisses "There's nothing wrong with any of it!" _

_Kaien melted into the kiss, starting to feel aroused as his sisters hands roamed his back and her tongue danced with his. Her hands shot down and tugged at hos toga, pulling it so that his erection was out. Her robe was now open and his hands squeezed at her voluptuous breasts, before he entered his own sister in a drunken lust._

_The next morning, Kaien awoke and realized Kukaku was not by his side. He realized what he had done the previous night and felt a huge wave of shame and sickness overwhelm him, placing his face into his two palms as he sat on the bed, hugging his knees as he covered his face with his hands. _

_Kaien looked and saw the Seireitei legion marching by._

_The Shiba enlisted and joined, subconsciously hoping to die in his wars, but he never did. It turned out Kaien was more talented than he thought and quickly rose through the ranks, impressing all as he conquered and killed, eventually defeating the tyrant Pharaoh Metastacia. Kaien was at his worst at the time, feeling that he did not deserve life, that he didn't think he had much to live for._

_Before meeting his current wife, the princess Miyako._

_0000000000_

"A difference of opinion?" Byakuya asked.

"She wanted one thing and I wanted another...it was more trouble than it was worth, what she wanted I mean..." Kaien sighed "I tried to stay in touch, being as nice as I could, but it was to different after what happened"

"What do you mean 'After what happened?'" Byakuya asked.

"...Nothing"

**0000000000000000**

The rebels had arrived outside Hokutan, the city on the mountain. Their catapults were ready and so was their men and women. Ichigo sat on Getsuga as Rukia sat on Hakuren, handing Chappy over to one of the non-fighters, a small feeble woman along with other old or young rebels, being guarded by a handful of strong rebels. Ichigo gave the signal and a fiery boulder was sent to the front gate of the large city, the wooden gate being struck by the boulder, leaving a large circular hole in the gate. Four more boulders followed after, striking the gate and breaking off the top half of the large gate. The soldiers were only realizing the attack and were gathering their arms as more flaming boulders attacked their city, there was only ten catapults but they served their purpose well.

All the catapults fired simultaneously and struck different things, the wall surrounding the city, a large tower, the gate, the barracks and large fire tower which would be lit to call for help, at least they couldn't call for aid, Ichigo had thought. As the main gate was destroyed, Ichigo moved as did the rebels without a word, unless roars counted. As Getsuga galloped ferociously the beast leapt over a charging soldier, it's hoofs kicking the attacker and sending him to the ground. It dodged spears and attacks as it brought Ichigo into the city, the orange-haired rebel cutting down legionnaire's attacking the sides of the horse with his gladius. Ichigo gripped onto the reigns, hoisting his legs and feet on Getsuga's back before pouncing off onto a nearby wall, landing on top of it before charging and leaping into a group of soldiers with his arm's spread, two gladius' in each arm.

He landed on one soldier's back, almost surfing across the ground on his back before ducking under two swings and extending his arms, cutting them simultaneously as he pushed forward. Ichigo swooped up the steps and took a good look at the city.

It was filled with white, stone buildings with the place getting constantly taller with multiple steps up to the main political building up at the summit of the mountain. There were steel gates at places, such as the sewage systems or the gate to the barracks. Most buildings were white, the rare one being light grey. Ichigo moved up the steps and was determined to take down the main building at the summit.

Rukia was currently swooping in and out of buildings, pulling slaves out and cutting down any attackers, telling the slaves where to go and how to get there or giving them a weapon if they wished to fight. She cracked a jaw with the swing of her shield, the soldier falling to the ground in pain before she pressed forward. Rukia flipped sideways, dodging a horsemen that galloped passed her, parrying the attack.

Renji blocked a strike with his shield and cut the throat of the attacker before following Ichigo alongside Kugo and Grimmjow. The four were on their way up to Ashido, foot's constantly lifting as they walked up the stone stairway while others fought at the bottom of the steps defending the four's rears. Ayon, who had grown more muscular, wearing only bracers, greaves and a loincloth swung his warhammer as his ragged brown hair bounced behind him, the steel blunt weapon crashing into a soldier's skull, almost crushing it. The soldiers were starting to regain their composure and now at the bottom of the steps stood the rebels, as they faced a division of Seireitei legionnaire's who were now in formation.

At the bottom of the steps stood many rebels. Halibel, Neliel, Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-sun, Ayon, Zangetsu, Tensa, Kirge, Luders and Ebern. The religious zealot Kirge was holding onto his spear tightly, same with Ebern and Luders with their axe and morning-star. Zangetsu and Tensa both had spatha's, holding onto them with both hands.

The legionnaire's had been in a shield-covered formation. There were ten rows of five, with their shields blocking every spot. The soldiers at the front had their scutum's raised, the soldiers at the edges held their scutums to protect their left flank, same with the right and the soldiers at the back had their shields on their back, all of the shields were red, with a large spherical steel ball in the centre. The shields were made from steel or iron, with paint covering it. It seemed impenetrable, like a rectangular home made from steel shields.

The moved forward, giving a chant with each stomp. A brigade of rebel archers led by Bambietta appeared on the rooftops with their bows ready, firing but failing. The arrows bounced off the shields easily. In the small gaps at the front of the formation was now being home to spears which stuck out of the now moving formation, going right for the steps guard. They marched and the rebels began to fret, some even charging right at the formation, but the spears shot out and impaled the attackers, rendering a front attack useless.

"Fuck" Ebern cursed.

The large shield formation was marching closer to the steps on now even more teams of them joined in behind them. The rebels stayed their position and quickly allowed the soldiers to come to them. As they got closer to one each other, the rebels moved and tried to avoid the spears, attacking the shields to try and break the formation with little success, but it was doing something. As the rebels trudged on, beating at the shields as best they could, Rukia and her three allies had brought most of the slaves to safety, sending them down with the old and young rebels protected by Stark and Lilynette alongside Azashiro, Kuruyashiki and Kiganjo.

Rukia frowned as she ducked and twisted, cutting the outer thigh of a soldier before standing and slamming, her sword impaling the bent-over legionnaire. Her hand shot down to her boot and pulled out a small dirk, throwing it forward, hitting a legionnaire in the stomach before ripping her gladius out of the impaled legionnaire and moving, swiping the dirk from the other soldier and scooping it back into her boot. A centurion charged and Rukia blocked the strike with her shield, pushing the blade away and swiping, cutting the soldier's throat. Rukia felt invincible at the moment, her strength felt unparalleled and she was in the mood for an actual challenge. A rather large soldier appeared and looked like he was about to do just that;

The legionnaire was tall and broad-shouldered, wearing the usual chain-mail hauberk with a tin-helmet and horse-hair. He had a simple gladius and scutum, Rukia was ready to face him. She moved and leapt forward, thrusting her shield forward to block his attack before leaping and slamming her sword into his wooden-scutum, the strength almost shattering the wood. She spun, lifting her legs to swing a kick while swinging her blade also, the foot hooked with his shield and pushed it away allowing her sword to freely cut his throat, it was over already. Rukia frowned before moving on, at least she hadn't died.

Bambietta was picking off parts of the shield formation with difficulty, her bow striking some in the leg so that some rebels could find the vulnerable state and take advantage, it was rare though. Orihime was quickly dodging strikes, acting as a distraction while Tatsuki picked off her attackers easily.

In the tower, the four men were charging through the hallways as fast as they could. Ichigo was in the front, two swords in hand as he ran through the narrow paths, ducking and throwing a soldier over his soldier as they almost collided. Grimmjow was next in line, trampling over the soldier as Kugo finished him off with Renji last in line. As they reached the top, they saw that there was a taller tower beside it, with a drawbridge that was lowered leading into it. Ichigo ducked under the strikes, cutting a soldier's thigh before pushing him off. Grimmjow quickly pushed one to the floor as he ducked and pushed with his shield while Renji actually leapt up, scutum in hand and shot his feet forward, drop-kicking a soldier off the bridge and down into the floors off the city. Ichigo looked up, it was a bell tower.

As he moved up the wooden steps to the summit of the tower, he was intercepted by a legionnaire who was quite skilled, Ichigo was caught up in battle so Grimmjow decided to sweep past and move up the tower, ready to kill the Senator himself. Ichigo parried to strikes before grappling the legionnaire and throwing him into the nearby wall, cutting his throat as he was flat against it. He looked down, there was a pathway that went down to the bottom of the street, so the drawbridge was unneeded.

Kugo and Renji turned and swung their swords, the sharp sides cleanly cutting the drawbridge and allowing many to fall into the street and consequently onto the top of the shield formations, which messed up their formation, allowing many archers to take care of them. At the top of the bell tower, Grimmjow blocked a strike from the Senator Kano, who was slashing and swing as fast as he could. The Senator thrusted forward, which Grimmjow sidestepped and that caused the Senator to almost fell down the tower, the metre-and a half high wall protected him, bad unfortunately as soon as he turned around, the teal-haired rebel swung and slammed his shield into his jaw which threw him over-the-top of the wall and down the tower.

"Later" Grimmjow smirked as he saw the Senator land on top of another shield formation, ruining it and forcing the soldiers to lose morale. Ichigo arrived and looked up to see the large bell "You thinking what I am?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes" Ichigo said, giving a small smirk.

Down below, the rebels were gaining the advantage of the situation as the formations were slowly breaking, but what Ichigo and Grimmjow did completely trumped it. The shield formation was squashed as the large bell fell from the tower and landed on the top of the main shield-formation, which destroyed their tactics. Rukia heard Grimmjow's immature laugh and Ichigo's annoyed chastising before looking down, witnessing the rebels gaining the advantage. Rukia spotted blood covering some of Ichigo's neck and face, as per usual. It was a mixture of his own as well as his enemies, around ten or fifteen-percent was his own.

Rukia noticed there was some blood on her as well, bits and pieces over her arms, hands and cuirass, she felt rather brutish and barbaric. Hopping down from the small rooftop, she decided to add more to the foundations as there was more soldiers here and there. To the left of her was the political building still full of men trying to call for aid, she would take care of that. "Come!" Rukia bellowed. Orihime, Tatsuki and Bambietta followed as she marched to the building.

**0000000000000000**

An hour or so passed and the fight still waged on, Ichigo was charging through hallways with blood staining himself as Rukia began to liberate the more important parts of the city, Ichigo was dealing with the men while Rukia dealt with the locations, it was a fair deal. Outside in the city grounds, Neliel sidestepped a strike and slammed her hammer into the soldier's ribcage before slamming it on his head, crushing it. Halibel ducked under a strike before slamming her axe into his spine while Loly and Menoly both fought a rather skilled soldier together.

Cirucci tripped on a rock before rolling away from a sword's blade, swooping undr his legs and getting behind him before wrapping her chain around his throat and squeezing rather sadistically which forced a few to raise an eyebrow. Ayon was holding one waraxe and a warhammer in each hands, his almost inhuman strength being a vital asset to the rebels as he was cutting down soldiers left and right. Stark was parrying strikes easily with his two swords, cutting thighs and chests while allowing Lilynette to finish them off, all the while Tensa and Zangetsu protected their flanks. The city was going to be taken over no doubt, it was only a matter of time now.

Bambietta laughed as she cut down three legionnaire's "Joining this rebellion was the best decision I have ever made!" She cackled, swooping under a sword before cutting the back of the attackers neck with her two daggers. "Your boy's really unpredictable!"

Rukia rolled her eyes "For you maybe, but for me...he's as predictable as the sun rising" She smirked as she blocked a strike and kicked the soldiers ankle, flipping her sword in a reverse-grip and slamming. Speaking of said man, Ichigo had arrived and hopped into the air, thrusting his sword forward and ripping, the blade tearing out leaving a nasty fatal wound for the victim. He pressed his back against Stark to help him regain his composure, which effectively saved some of his skin as he managed to block two strikes before swinging his two falcatas and slashing the throat at opposite ends. As arrows took care of the fleeing soldiers, Ichigo hooked his arm with Rukia and spun in which she realized there was two soldiers going opposite directions. Cutting them down in a tag-team like attack, Ichigo spun her around and grinned.

"Marry me"

Did she say predictable?

"W-What?!" Rukia gasped, stammering "S-Say that again, I did not hear you correctly"

"Rukia" Ichigo spoke "I said, would you marry me?" He smiled fondly, kissing her hand. "We can fix this city up, get married here. You can be Rukia Kurosaki, you can finally have a family, a clan" Ichigo smiled "Do it, become my wife"

Rukia blushed "Where did this come from?"

"They will stop underestimating us soon, we need to do this" Ichigo spoke "I want to be your husband if I die, I want to be yours, I want you to be mine and I want everyone to know I loved you more than anything...so what say you Rukia?" He asked. Rukia couldn't believe it, swords were still heard clanking off another and people were still fighting yet he had her two hands in his, looking into her eyes and asking her to be his wife! It was just so unexpected! Yet...it was the best offer she had ever had.

"Yes!" Rukia grinned "Of course I will!"

Ichigo grinned, picking Rukia up and twirling her around in his arms as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He put her down and turned to the rebels and gave a strong, confident roar.

"The city is ours!"

**0000000000000000**

**Finally he asked.**

**He liked it, he's putting a ring on it.**

**Sort of.**

**Any ways, I had always planned for Ichigo and Rukia marry mid-story so here you go! A few people got screen time, Grimmjow knocked a senator out of a building and Ichigo is marrying Rukia and now they have a city to live in, although they'll spruce the place up a bit beforehand. Kaien's first lover is revealed and it turns out it was Kukaku all along, his older sister. Always planned for a bro-sis incest thingy but I didn't know what, then I figured Kaien was relevant enough and Kukaku was..well hot enough so there we go.**

**If you're wondering why Byakuya/Izuru/Kaien are getting a bit more time than usual, they'll be major characters coming up, they'll be here for a while any ways.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**Things will start to slow down from here, the next few chapters will be pretty non-violent since they've finally got a place to settle down in for the mean time. Besides since Ichigo and Rukia are finally gonna get married they're gonna require all the peace they can get! Any way, it'll be pretty calm for the new few chapters. A bit more scenes from people from other characters to see what they do when they're not fighting. Also, more drunkenness from Ichigo and co. like they used to do in their gladiator days! (Been re-reading old chapters and I noticed they were borderline Alcoholics) so hopefully a few more scenes with Ichigo/Rukia and their friends, especially Rukia and Rangiku who I want to grow a real special bond, sort of sisterly/motherly. **

**The new Bleach chapter was...awesomely amazing. Ginjo, Tsukishima, Giriko and Ganju are back, the last one now has a rocking new hairstyle! Kukaku said "Uncle" would be sad if Ichigo went to see the Soul King and Grimmjow is almost confirmed to be the guy who killed Kirge. **

**As for the wedding, I researched Roman weddings and there's a few interesting things I read. The bride wears a belt that only the groom can untie, which is when they...you know. They also wore white dresses and veils way back in the BC's which is pretty weird. They'd also start it early, before breakfast in fact. Hell, there was best men and bridesmaids way back then! As well as sacrifice (Leave that out) During their consummation, the room would be filled with fruit and flowers for fertility and for humorous and role-playing reasons, the bride and groom would play reluctant and pretend that the wife did not want to do it, but the groom calls her bride and she eases into it. The next morning she'd be a matron, a part of the family and then they'd go out and get drunk. They also threw burnt out torches into the crowd and whoever catches it would be the next married, like the flowers. On the morning, the bride would be dressed by her mother and they'd have breakfast, do the ceremony, have cake (I know) have dinner, then burn the torch and blow it out, run home and get it on.**

**Sounds like a plan.**

**00000000000000000000**

The small city turned military base turned rebel sanctuary was buzzing with the news of the upcoming wedding between their commander Ichigo and their one female rebel leader Rukia, both excellent warriors and role models in their own right. Rukia had spotted a few children fighting over who got to be who in their pretend game of 'Rebel vs soldier' and who got to be 'Ichigo' or 'Rukia' which made her blush with a lacking sense of comfort, yet...pride? She could imagine Ichigo, since he was- he used to be a famous gladiator known throughout the whole Republic, but her? She was just a slave! But now people looked up to her, she was a role-model! Little girls, teenagers, women her own age and even elderly women came up to her, either congratulating her on her upcoming marriage, thanking her for all she had done and complimenting, flattering and admiring her strength, beauty, hair, personality and everything else about her! Ichigo seemed used to it, but for her it was a whole new world.

Their wedding was happening tomorrow, early at six-am. It was the middle of spring now so the weather would be great and there wouldn't be much bad omens. They had found the most unlikely man to marry them, of course they would...after all this was the couple who got engaged during the battle, of course their marriage guy would be weird. Since they weren't apart of the Vollstandig religion Kirge could not do their wedding, although it seemed that would be for the best. There was only one man who was a priest in their religion, well Rukia's religion. Ichigo loosely believed in them, only doing so when Rukia wished him to. That man was...pretty well known.

Don Kanonji.

Ichigo was annoyed, but the man seemed alright. It's not like he was some kind of predator, just a little...upbeat. Rukia enjoyed him, he was quite well with children and that amused her, picturing Ichigo in the same position. Children...the thought seemed foreign, it was so easy...yet so difficult. It would be cruel to raise a child in these times, their duties would leave the child neglected and possibly orphaned if things did not go correctly. However the thought of Ichigo being a father and her being a mother really made her wish things had gone differently, a little daughter to dote over and a son with a mischievous grin to scold, then hug tightly when his little eyes look down in an apologetic fashion. Her heart tightened...soon, but not now.

Ichigo and Rukia were having their own individual nights out with their friends. Ichigo was going out with his old gladiator brothers as well as some of the strongest of the rebels that had joined, such as Tensa, Zangetsu and others. Rukia would do the same; Orihime, Tatsuki, Bambietta, Neliel, Halibel etc..

Rukia was currently wandering to one of the mess halls that the military base of Hokutan housed. She had two friends awaiting the, relatively new ones, who were just fifteen and sixteen years old. It was Shino, a friend of Yuki's who admired Rukia and Ururu, a girl who idolized Rukia so much that she had her bangs in the same style. The former wore a green ragged dress with a brown leather shoulder-guard, the strap slithering underneath her shoulder and the latter wore a red dress with a matching shoulder-pad, but with fur padding. Rukia took graceful steps through the cities streets, the grey stone ground and the white/grey buildings surrounding it making her feel as if she was a normal citizen instead of the usual tree surroundings and dirt floor. Turning to a left, nodding at all greetings that the rebels sent here which left her a tad uncomfortable, she finally reached the mess hall and saw her two younger friends nibbling on some food.

Rukia sat down beside them and gave a smile "How are you this morning?" She asked the young girls. Shino gave her usual cocky grin and Ururu gave a shy smile.

"Well" Shino spoke.

"Fine" Ururu smiled.

"Nervous" Rukia confessed "Tomorrow's the day~" She sang happily like a little girl.

"You're marrying _the _Ichigo, he saved us all and you get to marry him." Shino sulked "I do not know why he chooses to associate with Yuki, the fools a cowardly idiot!" She barked "But...congratulations however"

"You really deserve him!" Ururu smiled "A strong man such as he needs someone like you to have him confident in the future" She said "Sometimes I see him, when you are not there and he seems...lost somehow"

Rukia nodded a bit "Well...I do not mean to be praising myself higher than what I deserve...but I feel that way too, but in the same way, I need him" Rukia said and the two girls listened closely as she seemed to get solemn "You see...Ichigo's parents died years ago. His father was killed in a battle and his mother was assassinated when she was on the road, ready to see him" She explained "Ichigo beforehand seemed to grin all the time...after he just seemed to replace it with a scowl...but it only ever left when _I _was around" Rukia frowned. "Some nights in bed I would wake up, I won't be able to move or breath, because Ichigo's holding be, tightly! Like his life depended on it, like I was the one thing he wanted and I was about to be taken away...Ichigo needs me...and I need him, that's just the way it is" Rukia smiled.

"Woah" Shino mused "Ichigo never struck me as the sensitive...vulnerable type"

"Mind you he wasn't" Rukia said "But he's been hurt more than one should and he just became broken in some parts of his soul...he mutters names in his sleep sometimes. Mother, father, Yuzu, Uryu..." She explained "The he'd say Rukia and he'd hold me" She confessed. ".._.Don't tell him!" _Rukia ordered with a blush "He doesn't even know I know!"

"We won't" Ururu promised.

"Good" Rukia smiled "Now, come. You both asked me to help you in battle so we must get started quickly! I only have an hour or so to spare so we must use it wisely and quickly" Rukia explained. Ururu and Shino had asked Rukia to teach them a thing or two about battle, which Rukia had accepted happily. The two girls stood and moved out of the large mess hall, out into the street before turning right and moving towards a small free area, about ten-to-fifteen metres long and wide. Rukia flashed a smile. "I'm still learning myself, but hopefully we shall learn together" Rukia said. The girls nodded and Rukia readied herself to train her students, if that was their title.

Metres away, Ichigo stood atop of the tower that Ashido Kano had tumbled off thanks to the slight nudge by Grimmjow's shield. He overlooked the city, if it could even be called that. It was more a military base than a city, but a victory nonetheless. They would have to make a move soon, but Ichigo had bought much time and Seireitei had no idea where they were until they unveil the fact that Ashido was dead. They usually wait a few weeks until they ask a person they had sent to do something such as war or negotiations how they were doing, it depended on how long it should have taken.

Ashido lasted around two days.

Grimmjow came up, he had re-fixed his armor and now his lower torso had many thin leather straps, with a golden-coloured circular pad on the centre of his abs. The chain-mail covering the steel shoulder-pads were still there. On his hips he had a brown leather belt with his sica sheathed vertically at his hip, with his circular steel shield swung onto his back. His hair was ragged as usual and he had his arms folded with a risen eyebrow and a frowned mouth "So how is this marriage going to go?"

Ichigo smiled "I do not know"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "You're a fool"

"Says you" Ichigo retorted "I will let Kanonji say what he has to say and answer what I have to answer. This marriage is one of the best things that will happen for me, I cannot mess it up by interfering with things I do not understand...I'm letting Rukia handle it"

Ginjo walked in, Ichigo looked at the man's clothing. The shoulder-pads were still the same, with many diagonal, vertical and horizontal straps around his abdomen. He caught the sight of cylinder steel biceps guards under his shoulder-pads, the right triple-segmented one and the left one, just strips of brown leather. His kopis was diagonally strapped to his back and his hair was shaggy, some bangs covering his face. "Fair words, yet they sicken my stomach" He joked "We must celebrate with drink!"

"Drink?" Renji asked coming in, his face less miserable than it used to, now coming to terms with Jackie's death.

"Like we used to, Ichigo here was the heaviest of us all!" Kugo laughed "Come! Let us drink, gather the men from the Ludus, only the oldest of friends shall appear!" He bellowed. Ichigo chuckled, rolling his eyes and spoke.

"It seems you began early"

Kugo frowned "Should I feel insulted?"

Ichigo scoffed "I'm indifferent" He said, before smirking "A drink does not sound so terrible though" He mused "Why not? What is the worst that can occur?" The orange-haired leader asked himself. The three rebels looked at him, the scruffy trio looking just as rough, messy and scruffy as himself. Grimmjow's short, ragged hair fell over his face, Kugo's hair was messy as usual and Renji's hair was just long and full, despite being a bit tamer than the two others, the tattoo's just discarded all sense of elegance. Ichigo's hair was messy as well, his shaggy bangs covering his eyes which made him look, in Rukia's opinion 'Roguish'

Sounded cool enough.

Ichigo followed his brothers down into the street where Kenpachi, his body covered in even more scars as he seemed to be getting bloodthirstier every day. Ikkaku stood with a grin that could match, his bald head giving off a shine much to his dismay. Yumichika's hair was longer and more flamboyant than ever, one side of his bangs being braided whilst the other normal. The effeminate man had a purple cloth crossing diagonally across his chest, with a red-dyed leather shoulder-guard going in the other direction. His legs were covered in wrappings and his axe hung nonchalantly on his back. Chad stood silent as ever, his hammer in hand. Ichigo turned to Kugo with a blank expression.

"It wouldn't have mattered if I said no, would it?"

"No"

Ichigo rolled his eye once more before giving a small smirk "Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked with a hint of excitement "Do I have to hold your hands for _everything?!_" He joked "Come!"

The eight men quickly went to the local brothel, not for the women but for the wine...maybe Kenpachi would taste a few of the women, but the building was the only place that served wine and Ichigo would stay far away from the 'Den' as well as the women that lurked there. Some women and men in the rebellion were rather...well promiscuous and enjoyed the job as a whore, not that other rebels minded. Ichigo didn't really know what to do so he let them do whatever they wanted as long as it didn't cause trouble for the rebellion, he was too busy to deal with such trivial matters, now that they had become thousands. Back when they were but a small number, Ichigo would have really dealt with it thoroughly and asked if everyone was okay with it, but now it was too much hassle.

There was a booth in the building near the corner, like a semicircle around a table which Ichigo pointed at. The eight sat down around it, some having to pull up chairs around the table. It felt nice, they usually had to drink in cramped spaces, filled with slaves, but here it was just a simple table and it was easy, calm.

Wolfing down the wine they were given, small ceramic or wooden cups, they slammed them down and looked at one another before beginning a conversation, either involving the war, the Seireiteians, lovers and foolish things, like drinking contests or arm wrestles, unleashing months of pent-up...immatureness! They were all young, especially the twenty-three year old Ichigo and were forced to grow up too quickly, they used this day to become boys again, if it was just for a night.

When the morrow came, Ichigo knew he was a boy no longer.

**00000000000000000000**

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he looked to his right, he stayed on the small chair in Grimmjow's temporary home so that Rukia could get ready for the wedding without any interruptions. What woke him up was the constant clanging of metal in his ear, which peeved him off extremely. His eyes drifted to the right to see Soi-fon smacking a pot and a sword together hard and loud, intending to wake him up. He growled and rolled off the sofa-bed, onto the floor before realizing he was only in his loincloth. Ichigo groaned and grabbed Soi-fons wrist.

"Enough"

Soi-fon rolled her eyes "Since you and Rukia are foolish enough to plan a wedding without preparation, you have no dress or wedding attire. I had a girl wash you're usual attire so that you look clean for the day, I had the same done with Rukia" Soi-fon explained "Now do me a favour and wake Grimmjow up, here's a pot and your sword is in the kitchen" Soifon explained.

Her hair was longer and smoother now, down to her shoulder in length. She had yellow/red colored cloth around her torso, leaving her tummy and arms bare, with a yellow/red skirt going down to her knees. Across her hips was a brown leather belt holding her daggers, as was a leather belt going diagonally across her chest, over her left shoulder and under her right armpit was it's route. She had golden-coloured bracers and brown open-toed sandals, tightened around her ankles.

Ichigo grabbed his clothes, placing the brown/red cuirass on his chest, admiring the serpents. He changed his loincloth, with a replica of the one he had just taken off, adding on a brown belt with it. He tightened his brown/red bracers, the serpents on them also before placing on his leather shoes and greaves. He slid his gladius into the cloth sheath at his hip, scratching his chin and then lifting his foot, fitting a dagger in the sheath at the side of his right shin, tied to his greave. He looked in the barrel of water to fix his bangs, the way Rukia liked them before heading out.

In Ichigo and Rukia's temporary place, Rukia stood with her arms extended as Rangiku put on the woman's battle dress/cuirass. She smoothed the black fur on the shoulders, fixing the tribal beads before leaving and picking up a thin leather belt, tightening it around Rukia's hips to keep her brown cuirass/dress from opening. Rangiku smiled as she took Rukia's silky hair, saying as she brushed it "You're hair looks wonderful as it is long" The strawberry blonde said "More for Ichigo to...pull" She joked.

Rukia blushed and spoke "Not tonight probably" She muttered "I'm certain it's politically correct to not be overly active and excited during the wedding night, more love and passion than lust and promiscuity" Rukia laughed "...Maybe tomorrow"

Rangiku returned the giggle as she kissed Rukia's scalp "You look beautiful...I'm honored you chose me to dress you" Rangiku said. "I know it's usually your mother who dresses you...but the fact that you see me such a way...it's very overwhelming" She grinned "Thank you"

Rukia smiled "It is not a problem, I should be thanking you"

The two women exited the building and moved to the main park of the city, which was covered with wooden tables and chairs. Rukia felt a bundle of nerves fill up as she twiddled with her fingers as a sweat began to break, what if Ichigo wasn't ready? Normally Rukia wouldn't have these thoughts...maybe it was pre-marital jitters but all her nerves seemed to go to her leg as it began to shake and she began to feel nauseated. She began to breath heavily as she walked to the park, all the nerves went to her hand now and her right hand began to shake and vibrate, all confident gone. Rangiku seemed to notice this and placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her slightly but not completely as her nerves were still dashing wildly.

Rukia arrived to the park, placing a foot in and gulping nervously, as she took a few steps into the grass-covered area, her eyes widened as she saw at the top of the hill, radiant in the sunlight beside Kanonji was Ichigo, awaiting her with a smile, a real one. He acknowledged her with a grin and a nod and Rukia giggled, turning to Rangiku who was holding the marital torch, the piece of burning wood that a close friend of the sort held behind the bride until it was put out, then it was thrown to the crowd. Rukia walked to the hill, a small stride in her steps as her heart pounded against her ribcage like a battering ram.

Ichigo fared no better either, the poor man was so nervous that he had almost had a heart attack. His fist was shaking, but was held by his other fist as they were folded over each other near his lower-torso. He grinned at Rukia who arrived beside him and both their shaking, studdering and nervous hands enveloped in one another.

And the shaking stopped.

Ichigo smiled and Rukia smiled, Don Kanonji opened his big and gave the many guests a grin. "Today we gather here for the union between our respected leader Ichigo Kurosaki and his love, our beloved angel Rukia!" Don Kanonji said and Rukia blushed at the term 'Angel' as she was far from it. "I am not one to extend things further than they need be, so we will just get to the point. Rukia, do you take Ichigo to be you're husband, until the end of time? To be there when he is ill, to be there when he is poor? To bare him as much fine, healthy children and heirs that you are able? To be by his side at the time of his death unless you have been taken first?"

"I do" Rukia vowed.

"And you, Ichigo. Do you swear to protect you're wife from harm? To give her a child that she can nurture and cherish? To fight for her when she is in trouble and to fight for her when she causes such? Do you vow and swear to love her from this day, until your last day?"

"I do" Ichigo swore

"Then I say, by the power invested in me by the God of love, the Goddess of renewal and fertility and the God of marriage, I decree and pronounce you man and wife, rise Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki, you may now kiss and take your offerings with pride!" Kanonji bellowed. The crowds clapped as Ichigo and Rukia kissed, the latter's arms around the formers neck as Ichigo slipped his arms around her waist. Ichigo grinned happily as he twirled he around in the air, Rukia giggling in response.

"I love you!" Rukia laughed.

"I love you!" Ichigo replied happily. "I have dreamt of this day since the first day we met" Ichigo grinned, planting kisses around her cheek as she laughed like a young girl "I must be dreaming!"

"Then it is a good dream that I shall see you never awake from" Rukia confessed "Let us enjoy the day...and when night comes" Rukia smirked "I'll allow you to tear this belt from my hips and we'll _truly _celebrate this day"

Ichigo chuckled nervously "Y-You've gotten me nervous, dear" He laughed before realizing he just called her 'Dear' She rose an eyebrow "We really are married"

Rukia grinned and kissed him.

**00000000000000000000**

The crowds were in high spirits as they ate food, drank wine, danced and enjoyed themselves. Ichigo sipped water, he would not be inebriated on his wedding day. He wanted to remember every minute of every second of this day. Rukia sat beside him on t a horizontal table, while it sat before rows of vertical tables. Kugo whispered in Riruka's ear, the girl blushing at slapping him in response before shoving the cake in her mouth, as was Orihime with Tatsuki reprimanding her for eating too fast. Chad nibbled as did Renji, the latter being a bit depressed as he usually was nowadays while the former was merely being himself.

Grimmjow was complaining about the cake, saying it wasn't thick enough while Soifon was rolling her eyes, shouting at him for being ungrateful while the younger ones played out in the fields. Ichigo poked a fork into his boar and put it in his mouth as Rukia fed Chappy a carrot, keeping up with the stereotype. Getsuga and Hakuren galloped freely in the fields, chasing one another and Miss Ochi sat with children surrounding her, telling them the days when Ichigo had just begun the rebellion.

The day was perfect, there was no serious arguments or fights and everything was normal, but better. Ichigo and Rukia strolled hand in hand with Rangiku behind them, still carrying the ceremonial torch as people threw nuts and rice at them, which irritated Rukia and amused Ichigo. As they reached their temporary home, Rangiku gave the flame to Rukia who dipped the wooden torch into a barrel of water, putting the flame out before throwing it into the crowd of followers, who scrambled for it.

Six insults, two black eyes and a broken tooth later, Riruka emerged victorious with a grin, holding the torch up victoriously. She turned to Kugo who was now sweating bricks and she frowned "What?" She asked, completely oblivious.

"Catching the torch means that the person who does it is the next to get married" Kugo answered with a gulp.

Riruka's eyes widened before scowling "Well let's get planning! I will not be outdone!" The red-head stated before dragging Kugo off into the uh...sunset. Truly a romantic end to a romantic day.

However, while Ichigo and Rukia's day had ended...their night was only beginning.

They entered their living area, which had been completely redecorated while they were away. Beautiful plants and fruit were placed on ledges and desks, just beside the bed was a fireplace with a large, bear rug with a bowl of strawberries and grapes beside it. Rukia smirked and kissed Ichigo's lips teasingly, then his neck and going down, trailing kisses down his arm before nibbling on the tip of his index finger and sliding to the rug, her legs resting on their sides while she sat up, awaiting her...husband to come near.

Rukia blushed.

Ichigo was her _husband! _

It had to be a dream. Ichigo came and sat, plucking a grape from it's twig and placing it in between his teeth and nibbling seductively, swallowing it before moving onto a strawberry. He held fruit by it's leave and dangled it above Rukia, who slightly opened her mouth and he dropped it in. Rukia chewed it and smiled as she swallowed. They would finish the bowls of fruit and they would wait for it, wait for when they pounced on one another, it would be all the more better.

They moved through the strawberries and grapes; sucking them, nibbling them, biting them and swallowing them. Until the end, there was one final strawberry. Ichigo plucked the green part away, before propping the tip in his mouth and moving towards Rukia. She caught the strawberry in her mouth and they chewed it together in a blissful kiss, the juices switching from mouth to mouth as their tongues danced. Rukia cupped Ichigo's cheek as his hands roamed her back before they both fell on their sides.

Ichigo's hands roamed down, finding the knot of her belt and untying it as tradition, pulling the leather through the loops before tearing it off, throwing it aside. Ichigo's hand cupped her knee and slid upwards, his palm tracing her inner thigh as he kissed her neck feverishly, planting wet, hot kisses and licks around the spots he knew she adored. His hand met with her undergarments, a simple cloth which he rubbed gently, forcing her to moan in his mouth. Her hands traced up his back and unclipped his cuirass, tossing it away before slipping a hand down his loincloth, as her other worked at his belt. Rukia's soft, warm hand met Ichigo's hardened erection as she tore his belt away, his bracers and greaves long gone. Ichigo lifted Rukia, his knee in between her thighs as he knelt and lifted her, pulling off her cuirass and leaving her stark naked, like him.

Ichigo rubbed his knee in between her legs and moved it rhythmically, kissing her neck as he did so. Rukia's hands roamed his back, feeling the fur warm up her skin as she lay on the rug beside the fire. He moved down, kissing her neck before tracing hos tongue down the valley between her breasts, Rukia placing a hand on his head, entangling her fingers with his hair as he noticed that she had a small, upside-down triangle of black pubic hair above her moistening core. Ichigo smirked and kissed her tummy, swirling his tongue around her naval before lifting her thighs and putting them on his shoulders. Rukia moaned in response as he breathed heavily on her slit, nibbing his skull with her nails in annoyance as she pressured him to continue. Ichigo traced the first centimetre of the tip of his tongue across it, teasing Rukia to no end before slightly and gradually getting deeper and heavier with his tongue movements. Ichigo's talented tongue danced inside her, Rukia's thighs squeezing his head in response as her moans echoed throughout the room. Ichigo pulled his tongue out and suckled on her nub, feeling her nails dig deep into his skull now as her thighs tightened and her moans got louder. Rukia panted sensually, her face being stained with a blush as Ichigo used his tongue to gratify her. As his tongue lapped all over her lower region, Rukia gave out a few final squeaks before her orgasm flushed throughout her body, Ichigo's tongue sliding in and scooping up all the inner juices as it could before he swallowed happily.

Rukia lay down happily as Ichigo now hovered above her, wiping his mouth with a nearby cloth before kissing her, a courtesy Rukia always admired. Not everyone wanted to kiss someone with their face covered in her own ejaculation. His tongue met hers and she spread her legs, allowing Ichigo to fit in between before her legs hooks around his waist like a vice. Rukia's arms slipped around his neck, which was unusual as either her hands were squeezing his butt with her legs on his shoulders, but since it was the wedding night, she wanted it to be...well not overly crazy.

Ichigo pushed himself in, Rukia's back arching in response as she let out a short moan. Her feet crossed each other as her ankles rested on his knees and her arms grabbed his shoulders as he began to move. Ichigo pressed his closed knuckles into the ground as his hips slowly began to rock back and forth into hers, his hard member being soaked by her hot, wet, tight core. Ichigo grunted as he pushed himself all into her, their bodies melding perfectly "Tight..." He commented "It's..._really _tight" He smirked "I love it" He said, beginning to thrust his hips faster "I love it!"

As Ichigo's thrusts became wild, Rukia's arms roamed his back as she kissed him passionately, her legs moved around as she grabbed his shoulders. They found themselves hooked with Ichigo's elbows as his waist collided into hers, the skin bouncing off each other as he penetrated her, the velocity of his thrusts unnatural. Rukia's shaking, shuddering breaths were echoing in Ichigo's mouth, as their moans, groans, grunts and cries were snuffed out by their constant kisses. Ichigo groaned as he felt Rukia's walls tighten, with her toes stretching away from each other, curled in a euphoric state. Rukia gave out a squeal and she climaxed, her juices splashing through and rolling down his shaft. Ichigo took in a deep breath and rolled over, allowing Rukia to straddle him.

The night went on; Rukia lay on her side, her two knees only a foot away from each other as the rested on the floor, Ichigo behind her as he gripped her side and thrusted into her. They both knelt, Ichigo behind her as he kissed her neck, nibbling on her ear and cupping her breast, teasing the nipple while he fiddled with her clitoris, slowly sliding in and out at the same time. She sat on top of him, rolling her hips to a rhythm while their fingers were interlocked, squeezing each other as they both erupted.

They moved to the bed, Ichigo thrusted into her again as the sheets covered their lower waists, Rukia had her arms around his neck as he kissed her. Ichigo moved up, his chest past her shoulder and leaned up, slowly sliding in and out as she kissed his torso, her hands running up and down his impeccable abs, her mouth catching his nipple in a kiss, nipping on it with her teeth. Her hands slid down, finding his butt and pushing it in, helping with his thrusting. Who cares if it was 'Incorrect' or whatever, she needed to touch him! She needed every piece of him in her hands and it was impossible, much to her dismay. She loved him..she loved him so much...

Rukia felt her breath shake and her eyes water, tears starting to rise. As her climax came for the final time, Ichigo coming as well; They both gave out desperate cries of passion as their juices mixed and their orgasms came, filling them up to their hearts content. Rukia blushed as she realized Ichigo noticed her tears, her arm shot up and wiped them away with her wrists embarrasedly.

"Rukia" He murmured "What are you doing?"

"Apologies my love..." Rukia spoke "I'm just...happy is all" She confessed.

"That's not what I meant" Ichigo continued "Why do you hide your tears?" He mused.

"It's...embarrassing"

"Let us be humiliated together...Rukia open your eyes" Ichigo ordered.

She opened them, not before feeling a tear drop on her cheek. Ichigo was crying also, a few tears rolling down his cheek as he smiled warmly at her. Rukia felt her heart pounding and she shot up and kissed Ichigo, arms roaming his back. "I love you Ichigo, now and always" She swore.

Ichigo kissed her back, nipping her bottom lip as they pulled away. "I love you too Rukia Kurosaki" He grinned "I love you, now and always" He swore "My beautiful wife" He smiled.

"My handsome husband" She joked. "Stay inside me" Rukia asked "Let us lay like this for the night" Rukia spoke. Ichigo rolled over, allowing her to lay atop him. "Afraid you'll squish me my dear?" She asked in joking tone.

"I cannot help but care for my wife" Ichigo said, stroking her cheek. "I'd slay all who try to wrest you from my arms, I'd take my own life before I let you die, even if it means not being able to lie upon you"

"But I get to lie on you" She smiled, poking his nose with a grin. "I like it better"

"I like it better too" He smiled

"Since when?" Rukia scoffed.

"Since you told me you like it better" He replied. "Let us rest...today was tiring..we can continue this tomorrow morning"

"And the morning after, then the morning after that and that, then that and so on till I grow tired of you" Rukia teased, before yawning. Rukia leaned up, kissed his nose and lay on his chest. "Good night Ichigo"

"G'night Rukia"

**00000000000000000000**

**So they, like got married and stuff. And will have a few day long honeymoon and junk and stuff. Cool!**

**Any ways, thanks for sticking by me all these months! I'm really glad I have a lot of loyal readers and I love everyone of you! So, we finally reached the wedding day and now Ichigo is a husband and Rukia is a wife! I never thought I'd make it this far, so you guys take the credit!**

**Any ways, next chapter coming up soon. Byakuya and Kaien will be having much bigger roles in the near future, as well as Izuru and Yachiru! I forgot to respond to some reviews about Kaien/Kukaku incest, thanks for liking it. I wouldn't know much about incest, but if you are kinda pressured into it I'm sure it can fuck you up, so this is probably why Kaien is who he is, fake smiles and all that. Miyako would kinda be like his Rukia, with him being like Ichigo. Kaien and Miyako are basically what would happen if Ichigo and Rukia were nobles, except with their own unique quirks/personalities, which will come up soon.**

**Stay tuned!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys!**

**I have had a real idea of what people like Byakuya/Kaien/Izuru/Toshiro will do in the future, so if you enjoy the nobles then you'll definitely like those four. For some reason I just pictured Kaien throwing someone over the balcony and I immediately found out what type a guy he'll be: An ambitious dude. So you'll be seeing a lot more of those four in around the 30s (Chapter wise) and in the third story, although some may die until then so make your bets! **

**Instead of doing a prequel (I honestly wanna try a few new different stories) I'll release Ichigo/Rukia's past around the third story. As well as Kaien's and what happened between him and Kukaku, his expeditions in the wars as well as HitsuKarin meet-ups and Byakuya's past. Also, what's on the horizon for Byakuya/Kaien/Toshiro/Izuru and what will Yamamoto and Bach do in the future as well. I'd say Kaien and Byakuya would be main-ish characters in the next 10-15 chapters (Post chapter 30) Kaien and Byakuya will be pretty badass, in their own ways. Toshiro won't appear for a while...but he'll get very big, not in size though. (Or the way you pervs are thinking, it's in status people! _Status!_)**

**Any way, I can't leave the other characters hanging. I can't wait to write Ichigo in the future, when they are a true legit army. He's going to be such a strong-minded guy then and so will Rukia. At the moment, Ichigo is still a bit shaky and often needs Rukia to back him up and he's, like Rukia said, a bit vulnerable at times. But when a few internal troubles happen (Which will be within the next four/five chapters) he'll realize that there is too many lives at stake and he's responsible for them and he can't be lenient any more, if he has to kill one of his men for the sake of them all, he'll do it. It's his way or the highway! Renji, Kugo and Grimmjow will be loyal to him, extremely. Kenpachi will be as well...but his bloodlust will cause a lot of problems for him, you'll see this in the future.**

**Any ways, let's get going!**

**000000000000000000**

Byakuya rolled his eyes as the nobles in the pulvanis that he sat it began to praise his friend Kaien in ways that he did not deserve. Byakuya wanted to comment with a taunting gesture, stating that 'There is some brown on your nose' but sadly, he could not. It would be foolish to do such a thing, sadly he had to sit and listen to the overestimated claims that Kaien was 'The greatest warrior in the Republic.' Byakuya was not...well he _was _arrogant, but he knew he was at least equal to Kaien in physical military skills, he and the Shiba trained to a tie all the time, it was just because Kaien arrogantly displayed his skills was the reason he received so much praise. Either way, the two weren't on a champion gladiators level, the two knew if they went against the likes of Ichigo, Grimmjow, Kugo, Kenpachi or Stark, they would most likely lose.

Byakuya and Kaien would be around the veteran gladiator level, which was quite a feat for a soldier. The trainings regime for the Seireiteians was not as strict for the gladiators and they did not fight as much, but Kaien and Byakuya were quite loyal when it came to the schedule, training for four hours every single day. From eight-am to lunch, then they would wash and begin their Senator and Praetorian duties at one-pm until eight-pm.

Byakuya digressed, the Shiba leader stood down in the arena, holding his fists to his mouth as he wiggled his fingers. Kaien was starting at a gladiator, a veteran one who wielded one gladius. Kaien had two cestus around his knuckles, which were leather fingerless gloves up to the mid-forearm, with iron plating around the knuckles. Kaien had brown boots with white fur trimmings, with dark leather wrappings around his legs and his chest bare as he looked at the gladiator before him. It was a rare and enjoyable view when a Seireiteian noble decided to take up arms in the sands, many emperor's past when the Republic was under dictatorship used to fight in the arena, although the enemy would be severely handicapped, many a hidden wound or drugged of the sort. Kaien rarely did this, only when he had the option of being handicapped himself. For example, heads or tails and whoever gets it right get's to be handicapped.

Either way, Kaien was now handicapped in this match.

The match was now on and the gladiator swung his single gladius, the tip grazing Kaien's nose as his head was quickly pulled back. The gladiator lifted his foot and smashed it into Kaien's lower torso, sending the Praetor on his back before he rolled behind and onto his feet again. Kaien kept his fists up, gulping as the sword came right at him, kneeling as the blade swung over his head. Using his squatting position to his advantage, Kaien shot his fist forward and hit the gladiator in the stomach, before standing and shoving his knee into the gladiator's face before spinning and swinging his fist, the iron knuckles crashing against the gladiator's jaw, forcing the trained performer to fall with a twist.

Kaien cheered and the crowd roared, but then the gladiator stood once more. With a sneer, the gladiator charged and swung, the blade slicing Kaien's chest, before swinging downwards and cutting his arm as Kaien turned in pain, the latter quickly leapt back to avoid any other injuries. Kaien sucked in a hissing breath through his teeth before moving again, pushing the sword-wielding hand away before delivering a hook to the gladiator. The blade was swung again, but Kaien snapped his fingers around the wrist and delivered three punches to the stomach, then scooped his foot behind the gladiators and pushed him down, straddling him and punching fiercely. With each punch, a squirt of blood splashed against Kaien's face as the crowd cheered. With one last devastating punch, Kaien stood and laughed, motioning his hands back and forth as if asking for cheers, which was requited joyfully.

Kaien was very popular with the crowd, as he always seemed to act like 'A normal person' which was _very _wrong. They did not know what went on behind closed doors, Kaien wasn't exactly a saint and he had a bit of a mean streak sometimes, although the people of Seireitei did not know that. Byakuya rolled his eyes as the people in the Pulvanis clapped and praised, a little hint of resentment coming on.

Kaien just cheered.

**000000000000000000**

However, in Hokutan things were much more quiet. It had been a day since Ichigo and Rukia's wedding and things were getting a little...hairy in the bedroom. However, before you think it's anything sexual, it was not. In fact, Ichigo was shaving...or rather Rukia was shaving Ichigo. He sat in a wooden chair, his chest bare with his greaves, bracers, belt and loincloth still on. Rukia kept pacing around him, trimming off pieces of body hair.

The orange-haired rebel held his arm up as Rukia padded his underarm hair with a white, thick, paste-like specimen and spread it over the hairs. She knelt down and pulled the dagger from Ichigo's boot out and completely cut the hairs from his armpit clean off, comfortably too. "You like me better like this?" Ichigo asked as she spread more of the white, paste-like substance over his chest. Rukia nodded, giving a small 'Mmm-hmm' and slid the blade down the torso of her...husband. Rukia smiled at the title and cut more gently, but still firmly as the paste swept away with the hairs. Trimming around the nipple, she worked on the other armpit before grabbing a cloth and wrapping it around Ichigo's dagger, pulling all the rogue hairs and paste away, before dipping it in water and doing it again. She dried the blade with a clean cloth before dipping it in an oily substance and cutting away at his growing stubble.

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia pressed her knuckles against her hips, before raising an eyebrow. "You're hair is rather ragged, you look like an animal" She commented. "Come here, I'll cut it" Rukia said. She walked behind Ichigo and grabbed Ichigo's locks firmly and said "I'll cut it the way you used to have it" Rukia said "A bit longer perhaps"

Rukia cut away at the hair, orange locks falling to the ground. Ichigo winced as the hair tucked roughly at his scalp and often let out annoyed yelps, forcing Rukia to slap at his arm and order him to keep still. As the deed was done, Ichigo had his hair the way he used to have it. Short and spiky, but still a bit long and shaggy. His spiky bangs still reached past his eyebrows, but at least his ears weren't covered. Rukia ran a hand through his smooth hair and kissed his scalp "There now!" She declared to her husband "Now I can look into your eyes when we speak"

Ichigo growled "Now the hairs will itch at my back"

Rukia smiled slyly "You know what you must do?" She asked, placing her hands on Ichigo's shoulders from behind, squatting down so that her mouth was next to his ear. . Ichigo rose an eyebrow "Wash them away, in a bath" She said. Ichigo laughed as she began to heat up water for the bath, pouring it in when it reached the almost boiling temperature. Ichigo scratched his chin and asked her, his eyebrow risen.

"But what if I make an error?" He asked innocently "I would need someone to wash my back"

"Who could do such a thing?" Rukia asked. "Ah! I know!" Rukia gasped in a false tone "Your new wife" She grinned. Ichigo smiled and cupped her face, his eyes staring into hers.

"I think the husband agrees" He said, catching her mouth in a kiss. Rukia moaned and quickly swung her leg over Ichigo, sitting on his lap on the wooden chair. Ichigo planted feverish kisses at her neck as she let out small, enjoyed moans throughout. "We'll let the water cool down for a moment" He said, hooking his finger with Rukia's belt and pulling it out on one, clean swoop. Rukia's dress began to loosen as he sent his wandering hands up her back, still placing hot kisses around her collarbone as she straddled his waist on the little wooden chair. Ichigo untied the kot to Rukia's cuirass/dress and the upper-part of the dress fell down, revealing her breasts to him.

Ichigo caught them in his mouth immediately, his hands squeezing Rukia's rear end tightly as she began to grind herself into his hips. Rukia rested her chin on Ichigo's scalp as she bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly as Ichigo nipped at her nipple. Suddenly, Ichigo bent down and loosened her sandals and greaves, pulling them slightly off. Rukia kicked the remainder off them away and fiddled with Ichigo's loincloth, pulling the whole thing off alongside his bracers, greaves and shoes alongside her husbands help.

The orange-haired rebel lifted her, the latter's legs wrapping around former's waist as he walked over to the now cooling bath, slightly dropping her in to the bath, the water hotter than she expected. Ichigo quickly fitted himself in and grabbed her ankles and pulled her onto his hips.

The bath was an iron tub, basically. It could fit a seven-foot tall man, so Ichigo and Rukia fit in, easier if Rukia sat on his hips. Rukia cupped Ichigo's face and shot her tongue into his mouth as she eased down onto him, Ichigo's hands wrapped around her back, his hands hooking around her shoulders. Rukia let out a squeak into Ichigo's mouth as she moved again, sliding her hips up slowly and down slower. Ichigo bit her lip, she was _so _tight! "Ugh!" Ichigo grunted. Rukia giggled into his mouth as she began to move faster. Rukia placed two hands at either side of Ichigo's head, gripping the rims of the bath tub and started to roll her hips.

Ichigo rested his head on the rim of the bath tub as Rukia leaned down and kissed his neck. Ichigo let out a masculine, shuddered breath as Rukia let out a feminine yelp. Gripping tighter, Ichigo shot up and kissed Rukia's neck, biting it firmly as Rukia's eyes shot wide in shock, not that she was complaining. Ichigo flipped Rukia over and she placed her foot at either side of the tub, resting her ankles on the rims. Ichigo looked down at her, the water kept splashing around their bodies so now Rukia's breasts were glistening with the liquid, her hair damp as she quivered with anticipation. Rukia placed her hands on Ichigo's abs, sliding them up and down his torso as she groped at his muscles, before hooking her arms with his shoulders as he began to seriously pound into her. Ichigo's hips never made contact with Rukia's as he stopped just a centimetre away from the collision before pulling back and pushing forward, doing the same again and again, creating a pleasuring, teasing rhythm for Rukia as her nails dragged down as wet back, begging for harder strokes. She placed her lips on his. "Faster..." She begged "Please"

Ichigo smirked, operations were now in order as he began to move faster and harder, the water of the bath splashing and moving, causing mini-waves as his moved his hips, sliding into her as her toes curled furiously, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Ichigo looked at Rukia, her pleasured demeanour and her soaking wet hair was a glorious sight as he leaned down and kissed her, groaning into her mouth as their soaking, glistening bodies entwined and her legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled her up into his lap, his arms around her back as he knelt. Ichigo held on to her for dear life as she buried her nose into his neck, squeals of delight coming from her delicate mouth as a heavy blush stained her face. Ichigo felt her tighten around him and he knew she was going to have an orgasm soon, she was going to come.

Deciding against the idea to drag it out any further, Ichigo lifted her hips and began to push and pull Rukia into him as he thrusted into her along with the rhythm. Rukia let out yelps as felt felt her climax come, before an even louder scream came from her as Ichigo came, who let out a deep grunt as he climaxed as well. Rukia let out a final, heavenly moan that made Ichigo's mouth water, when she orgasmed she really sounded like an angel and Ichigo loved it, he loved the fact that she was hers. He wouldn't sugar-coat it, she was his wife and she was his, forever. As he slid under Rukia, her back to his chest he wrapped his arms around her waist as she tiredly buried her head in his neck. "It feels...ever more intense after" Rukia said

"After what?" Ichigo asked

"Marriage" Rukia smiled "Making love is even better than before" She grinned. Ichigo smiled, running a hand through her wet hair as he kissed her head. Tracing his hand up and down her soft tummy, he reached over and grabbed a cloth, rinsing it and then dragging it across her tummy gently. The cloth began to move up to her shoulders, wiping her neck and behind her ears as she rested into his chest contently. Ichigo wiped the cloth over her back, then lower and lower, squeezing a certain area on the way down. Ichigo lifted his knees and in turn, her knees and began to drag the cloth over her thigh and behind her knees. Scooping it in her her groin and slightly over her sensitive area, wiping away any of the juices they had both shot out. Ichigo replaced the cloth with a clean one and then he said "Put your back to the other side"

Rukia did so and he slowly began to clean her leg, Rukia resting contently as he cleaned her small feet, massaging them slightly. The washing turned into a massage as he gently squeezed her legs, feet and thighs as she lay there lazily. As Ichigo was about to move upwards, Rukia shot up and kissed him. Ichigo returned it and was surprised once Rukia turned around, wiggling her behind towards him. Once again, he became erect and placed his two hands on the rim of the bath, as did Rukia after she guided him into her.

Ichigo's breath shook before chuckling, this was supposed to be a simple haircut.

**000000000000000000**

Rukia knelt in her normal attire, her hand gripping something hard. Before you think it, it was a wooden spoon which stirred a pot of soup which she was making for herself and Ichigo. It had cooked boar meat in it, with all different herbs and spices. Rukia would take the meat out and it would be so tender the meat would practically slide off the bone. There was different kinds of vegetables in another pot as well, which she stirred. Ichigo lay on a small sofa-chair and had his eyes closed, resting. Rukia wandered over and kissed his forehead, forcing him to open his eyes slightly.

"You must be exhausted" Rukia commented offhandedly. "After the wedding, leading the rebels and...well our previous interludes" She blushed "I'm making dinner!" She smiled "I learnt a few things when I was still in Yoruichi's service. Unohana often cooked and she was good at it, I watched and learned basically" She smiled. "Unohana often spends time with Orihime now, teaching her how to heal. Did you know that?"

Ichigo shrugged "I did not" He said "It is good for her though" He commented. "I do not know what is up with her these days. In Karakura she'd pine after me and in slavery she was married to Uryu. Out here..." Ichigo mused "I never see her much"

"A shame" Rukia mused "I enjoy her" She said. "She's a nice girl"

"She was annoying" Ichigo said "But Ii could not say anything bad about her either."

"I couldn't blame her, who wouldn't be in love with you?" Rukia smiled "But you're mine now" Rukia finished "Forever"

Ichigo laughed "I was just thinking that!" He said, trying to get up but he was too tired. Rukia rolled her eyes and noticed that the food was almost finished. Quickly grabbing wooden trays from the counter of the villa, Rukia quickly scooped the meat out and put it on one tray before dividing it between two, then pouring the soup into two bowls. She did the same with the vegetables and quickly walked over to Ichigo, who stood and took the tray.

The two trays were a flat surface, with two stands at each side so they could eat it sitting or laying down. Rukia stole Ichigo's seat and quickly lay down, nibbling at the food with a small fork. Ichigo sighed, lifting Rukia's legs and setting them on his thighs as he sat down, quickly barking down his food. Rukia was a rather good cook, the meat was one of the best things he had ever tasted.

It was quiet and peaceful, was this what it would be like after the war? When everyone settled down and raised families? Ichigo wouldn't mind it if he spent the rest of his life like this. He looked to his wife who was nibbling at her food indifferently with a little innocent look on her face. Ichigo knew from experience Rukia was _far _from innocent, in and out of the bedroom. As they ate the meal contently, Ichigo looked at her and she looked back. "Again?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" He smirked. "I know you love it"

"Do you know?" Rukia asked slyly "Well show me-"

The opening of Hokutan's gate was heard and Ichigo rose an eyebrow. "Should that have happened?" He asked. He turned to Rukia "Should it have?" He asked again. Rukia shrugged and Ichigo cursed "Fuck!" He growled. Ichigo walked out of his villa and out to the balcony, thinking the worst. He sighed in relief when he saw Kenpachi come in with the three other former doctores, Azashiro, Kuruyashiki and Kiganjo behind him. At least one-hundred men were with him as well, Ebern and Luders being two of them and some of them were covered in blood.

Ichigo sighed and left the balcony, moving down the steps. He paced over to the indifferent Kenpachi as he laughed around with his friends. Ichigo rose an eyebrow as he arrived at the scene. Ichigo folded his arms and asked "Where were you?" He said "You have left without words?"

Kenpachi laughed "I left with around two-hundred men, we found a little village and enjoyed ourselves!" He laughed "We got ourselves a load of weapons, coin and loot for the whole army! Enjoy!" Kenpachi bellowed.

Ichigo rose an eyebrow "You said you left with two-hundred men"

"Yeah...so?"

"The people behind you do not add up by my count" Ichigo said "Kenpachi...how much men did we lose?" Ichigo asked. Kenpachi scowled and remained quiet, Ichigo growled and was now getting angry. "Kenpachi-"

"One hundred and thirty or so" Kenpachi scowled with his arms folded "But that does not matter! We are winning this war, a few causalities for supplies is alright!"

Ichigo's eyes are wide. "You left, without my permission, to raid a village, without my permission and lost one-hundred and thirty, _fucking _men because you were what, bored?!" Ichigo demanded "_WHAT THE FUCK?!" _Ichigo yelled. Kenpachi rose an eyebrow and raised two hands in his defense.

"Calm yourself Ichigo!" Kenpachi said.

"No I won't!" Ichigo defied "You have no right to do that!" Ichigo snapped "Those were my men, _my _soldiers and my friends! Those could have family to others in our cause and they have perished because you your recklessness!" Ichigo sneered. Kenpachi was quiet, but his face clearly looked annoyed and, much to Ichigo's seething disdain, indifferent. "I swear you this, if you so much as put any more of my men in trouble" Ichigo said loudly, so that everyone would hear "I'll kill you myself!" He vowed.

That shocked Kenpachi.

**000000000000000000**

**Nothing much happened. Ichigo and Rukia are going through the honeymoon period and Kenpachi is getting reckless, which will have a plot point sooner or later I think. This will also be the start of Ichigo not taking any shit from his men. So this small chapter is sort of like the catalyst for things to come, so hopefully I'll be able to pull them off well. Also, it also show's Kaien's overly hot-headedness, which will also play a factor later on.**

**About their hair, Rukia's is still long. But when I try to imagine Ichigo I find it hard. I try to have the rebels give off a very punky, rock thing vibe but when you see Ichigo with his dangai hair, he seems more bishonen than his old punk self. Also I got the shaving idea from a Renly/Loras scene from GoT. Pretty cute romance ways so I couldn't help but not do it, even if it was based after two guys.**

**Any ways, Bleach chapter.**

**Ichigo and Rukia are bare-assed, things should happen.**

**'Tis all.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**This'll be another simple chapter to finally sort out pairings and give a few characters screen time before they go off fighting again. I've got the next chapter or two planned out so expect something pretty cool in the next few chapters, where they get their army into a huge force. *Cough*30,000*Cough* As well as a whole different array of battles. Like, for example the army splitting up into groups and attacking places and all that. Stark meeting up with some new allies, pirates joining them and all that. Kenpachi doing his usual pillaging and looting, Renji freeing a village and getting some agricultural workers to join and all sorts of stuff.**

**So, with the recent developments in Bleach, I can totally say I see IchiRuki happening. With Masaki's recent importance, Ichigo and Rukia's trip to the Royal dimension and Rukia's "You can tell me about your mum later" ordeal, I can totally see that happening and IchiRuki becoming canon, although maybe not now perhaps after a volume or two. Since Orihime is gone and everything, for the while. **

**Speaking of the latest chapters, Unohana is pretty much amazingly cool now. I had always lingered with the idea of Kenpachi x Unohana because it would seem OC for the both of them (Kenpachi wouldn't seem to be interested in women) but since her name is Yachiru and that "Was the name of the only woman he cared for" then I can probably add this in and Unohana's gonna be pretty awesome in this story too.**

**Also Ichigo broke a Royal Guard's fingers by tanking it, so awesome.**

**Also, got an awesome event for this chapter, something that's pretty fair, but totally sadistic at the same time and it's Kaien who does it. I remember my dad telling me about this and what masters did to slaves once a year, I suppose it's fair...but...damn. **

**Also, Kenpachi's now in Ichigo's bad books.**

**Any ways, get ready for around 2 lemons, some Seireiteian action, internal rebel arguments and basically a pretty fun chapter all together enjoy!**

**0000000000000000000**

Kaien spun a spear through his fingers as Byakuya sat with a scowl, muttering about how barbaric the event was about to happen. Kaien scoffed and elbowed Izuru's ribcage playfully and asked him if he was excited, the young Legatus responded with a nervous mutter and Kaien smirked. They stood atop of a small wall, about fifteen to twenty-metres high with a small, metal gate below the white brick wall and behind them, stood around twenty-to-thirty slaves. A small steel gate separated the slaves from slavery to freedom and today, Kaien was going to open that gate and release them into the woods that ran for twenty miles. If the slaves escaped, they were free and if they were caught...well Kaien didn't really need to spell it out.

This was a tradition in a foreign land, they would free their slaves any if they were caught, they were killed. Kaien never harmed any slave unless it was a punishment or this date. Kaien twirled a little dagger through his fingers as the gates opened and the slaves sprinted to freedom. Slowly, Kaien began to count to one-hundred as Byakuya stared at the Praetor, his eyes rolling. Kaien's term as Praetor would be running out in two weeks and he had no idea what he would do next. Kaien was more of a last-minute man and didn't seem to mind he would be out of a job in two weeks. It's not like the Shiba was bathing in coins yet, in fact the Shiba was constantly borrowing money from Byakuya in return for political help and support. If it wasn't for Kaien, Byakuya wouldn't be a Senator and he'd be in his father and grandfathers shadow.

Now Byakuya controlled most of the banks and was an envied Senator, the richest man around.

As Kaien reached one hundred, he threw the knife in between his fingers at a fleeing slave, the blade smashing into a tree trunk an inch from the back of the slaves head. Kaien gave an entertained laugh before grabbing the steel spear and tightening his elite Legionnaire attire and quickly strode down the steps of the small wall and exited out the gate with five legionnaire's walked out behind him. Kaien turned and looked up to the wall, walking backwards as he called up to Izuru "You not coming?!" He asked, his hands at either side of his mouth as he bellowed the question. Izuru grimaced and lifted a hand as if saying he couldn't be bothered and Kaien shrugged, before turning and following his legionnaire's into the forest after the slaves.

As time past by, Kaien found no slave but was definitely coming closer. He had tracked a few footsteps down near this area and he sneaked behind a tree and peeked out the side, he didn't see anything. The forest was green and brown, leaves and twigs alongside dirt covering the floor as the sky was darkening. Kaien gripped onto the spear and crept as if he was hunting an animal. Kaien knelt and moved his feet slowly and peeked behind another tree, he saw six slaves resting, all men. One squatted and two rested beside a fallen trunk, leaning against the bark. One stood opposite of Kaien with his back turned, who seemed to be the leader while another leaned against a tree.

As the formulated a plan, Kaien quickly pounced out and shoved the spear into the leaders heart from behind, the spear ripping through the man's back and out his chest, the blood-soaked tip of the spear dripping. Kaien ripped it out and and quickly smacked away a swipe of a blade from an attacker, before thrusting his spear forward and piercing his throat. Kaien then slammed his spear into one slaves gut before tearing it out and then discarding out, opting for his sword as he cut one attackers shin as he knelt before standing and slamming his elbow into the slaves head. As he parried a strike from another, he swung the blade in the opposite direction and cut the slaves throat before shoving the blade up the last ones chin and into his skull.

Kaien smirked, wiping the blood from his cheek before finding the remaining one laying down, holding his leg as he tried to crawl away, the wound in his leg too deep. Kaien strolled over casually, his sword on his shoulder as he whistled with an amused expression. As he reached the slave, the latter still trying to crawl away as Kaien readied his sword, he was unprepared when Kaien slammed the sword deep into his back, the blade cutting through him like butter so much that the first four inches of the blade was buried in the dirt.

Kaien moved away, wiping his hands and shrugging. "I am quite lenient in comparison to some" He shrugged "At least I gave them a chance at freedom, some masters would kill on a whim" He said to himself. "Ah well"

Kaien walked, sheathing his sword once more as he now casually strolled through the woods. It was getting late and he was tired, he'd let his four other men deal with whatever slaves they could find and come back. Well, it had been a fun day he supposed.

As Kaien walked back, he heard the snap of a twig and quickly turned around, swinging his dagger and fortunately for him the tip hit the very top inch of the attacks throat and cut it, he realized it was a seventh slave, one he had not seen. Kaien squinted his eyes as some of the blade spat out onto his armour and he leaned his head back, dodging the red debris as some of it hit his neck and jaw. Kaien spat as he looked around once more before turning and leaving.

**0000000000000000000**

In the rebel's city of Hokutan, it was a much more surprisingly calm area as the morning came. In the leaders room, Ichigo rolled around in between the sheets with Rukia as they giggled and kissed, nipping at one another's skin before Ichigo entered her, forcing Rukia to grab onto the bed frame as he began to move.

In other places, it was much less fun. Kenpachi stood in his room as he looked out the window, his hands behind his head as he looked at the sunset. He was bored, disappointed and ashamed. He was bored and disappointed because there was no fighting and he was ashamed because...well when he did he was chastised by someone who viewed him as a father-figure. Tightening his torso strap, he walked out of the room in a confused state as he was beginning to have mixed-feelings about the whole situation.

Grimmjow and Kugo were up early, having breakfast together while their women Soifon and Riruka began to chatter about things such as the war and other things like Kenpachi and Ichigo's bickering and the slight chance of an internal civil war. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the thought of Ichigo and Kenpachi fighting.

"I, alongside Kugo know that Ichigo and Doct- Kenpachi will not wage battle against one another" The teal-haired rebel scoffed "Us gladiator's were like a family, we would not kill each other"

Riruka shrugged in slight agreement while Soi-fon seemed to disagree. Kugo rolled his eyes at her body language which Grimmjow noticed and kicked his shin underneath the table, which forced the brown-haired rebel to growl and kick him back. It took two slaps to the back of the scalp to calm the kicking war down, courtesy of the two women in the room. As the four continued their morning, the morning of the final rebel leader wasn't so easy.

Renji swung his feet out of bed and looked behind him, Chad lay on the bed with the covers over his waist but with his chest bare. Renji had never thought he would lay with a man before, but what could he do eh? He supposed he could say he liked both, Jackie was a testament to that but he never thought he'd actually get involved with a man, even a masculine man such as Sado!

Scratching his chin, he thought about it. Sado and he were both similar, they both weren't on the same level as their friends such as Ichigo, Grimmjow and Kugo, although they were still stronger than the rest except Kenpachi, Stark, Azashiro and the two other former Doctores. They both wanted to be stronger and Renji hated to admit it, but he was jealous of Sado when he became Ichigo's best friend in the Ludus. Renji sighed, he was starting to feel something towards him, but what about Jackie? Would she frown upon him in the afterlife? Then again, why would she after the...antics the three got up to. Maybe she would want it? She wasn't a particularly bad person, she wasn't overly jealous and all that...maybe he and Sado could greet her in the afterlife?

Making his decision, Renji swung his legs back into the bad and decided against leaving Sado in the bed alone. Deciding to make something of their night rather than leave it behind. It was the right decision, hopefully.

In Ichigo's current living area, he had already gotten dressed as had Rukia. He slipped his gladius into it's cloth sheath as did Rukia with hers. Her shield, spear, bow and arrows were all resting on a wall awaiting the next battle. Ichigo swung an arm over his wife and kissed her scalp as they exited the room "We must prepare for our next move" Ichigo said "Call the leaders here, there are a number of things we must do in the coming days" The leader said. Rukia nodded and exited the room and out into the town.

Rukia caught sight of Rangiku who waved happily. Rangiku wore a red dress, similar to Rukia's old one that had slits at each thigh then covered each breast while showing her cleavage before the two parts met at her neck, leaving her back bare. She had a brown one-piece belt around her hips that held a small strap that had a shoulder-pad on it, also having a small blade sheathed horizontally at her back. "Where are you going?" Rangiku asked.

"I have to fetch all the leaders while Ichigo plans our next move"

"Aww" Rangiku pouted "I was starting to like it here"

"In time Rangiku, we'll be dining and living in the grounds out Seireitei itself" Rukia encouraged "Gather your things in case, if you see any tell them to go to our house" Rukia asked. Rangiku gave a nod and quickly left to Renji's place to tell him. Rukia strolled through the town, past the white stone buildings and under the small bridges, As she walked up a small staircase, tightened between two buildings she one again turned right and found herself at Grimmjow's door and knocked. As the door swung rudely open, Rukia scowled as she saw Grimmjow's annoyed face.

"What?"

Rukia rolled her eyes "Our house, Ichigo has a meeting" She stated blankly before turning. Grimmjow slammed the door shut forcing Rukia to cringe, what has him so riled up she wondered? As Rukia once again walked around, she caught sight of Kenpachi arguing with Unohana.

"The medical supplies are needed for the women and children" Unohana argued calmly. Kenpachi scoffed and gave a roll of his eyes and a scratch of his head.

"They are needed for my men" Kenpachi spoke "Without our men, we are nothing"

"The men have enough help, the women and children need it more, Ichigo has stated it so!"

"Enough help? We fight on the battle field, we don't need Ichigo's word for what we can and can't use" Kenpachi snapped "Without us he'd be nothing"

"And without Ichigo we would still be bowing and scraping like the scum of Urahara's shoes" Unohana replied.

Kenpachi scowled and was about to raise his fist, which Unohana interpreted as an attack. His fist was quickly grabbed and suddenly Kenpachi felt a blade at his chin, before she realized what happened, Unohana dropped the blade in a small state of shock. Kenpachi's eyes were rather wide as Unohana quickly and gracefully regained her posture. "I-I'm sure we are now in an agreement"

"Yes" Kenpachi finished.

Unohana nodded and strolled away quickly, Kenpachi noticed Rukia staring wide-eyed and growled with a snap "What?"!"

"Ichigo's" She answered "If you want to stay on his good side, you best come" Rukia mentioned. Kenpachi scoffed and rolled his eyes annoyed with her attitude.

"If Ichigo keeps up with this attitude there very well may be an internal war!" He snapped.

Rukia smirked "You and your tiny cock best pray that day never comes" She threatened with an insult, forcing Kenpachi to growl. "Come or don't, your decision"

**0000000000000000000**

As most people arrived: Grimmjow, Kugo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Kenpachi, Neliel, Halibel, Ikkaku, Yumichika and finally Stark, they got down to the business. Ichigo set out a map of the area they were in and pointed to different spots. "We are here" Ichigo said. He then equipped a rather smooth and well-done, beautiful, wooden figurine of a horse, painted black which they assumed was Ichigo. He then pulled out...very inferior pieces of would that looked they were made by a three-year old, which annoyed some leaders. Ichigo smirked haughtily before moving them around.

"To the north-west, there multiple farms and agricultures owned by rich Seireiteian landlords that rarely occupy it and leave it to someone to run. Renji, you will lead a force of one-hundred and fifty men there to take over and recruit anyone who wishes to join. Ikkaku says there around four-hundred slaves in the four-mile radius, so get working" He ordered. Renji gave a nod "Chad, you will join him"

Wow, Ichigo knew more than they thought he did.

"Kenpachi" Ichigo said, the large man rather surprisingly lifted his head "There is a string of villages to the east, you know what to do. Pick your men, two-hundred maximum and do not be reckless" The orange haired leader commanded. Ichigo moved Kenpachi's figurine to the small villages and then he turned to Stark.

"You were a former pirate were you not?" Ichigo asked.

"Years back" Stark replied.

Ichigo nodded "To the west again, there is a dock with three prisoner boats, all pirates, bootleggers and criminals. Go there, free them and request their help and if they chose to do so, find more. They will have experience and they will know hwo to get, where to go and they know hwo to understand the sea. Whatever men you obtain, you command, but you answer to me, is that clear?" Ichigo asked. Stark nodded. "Good"

"Kugo, Grimmjow, Ikkaku and Yumichika" Ichigo "You will go north and destroy the upcoming watch towers that are ahead of us" Ichigo said "I suggest you flank them to stay out of sight"

"What's all this for?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked at her and gave her a casual shrug.

"Do you remember when I planned to sack the three slave-trading cities of Zaraki, Inuzuri and Junrinan?" He asked. Rukia nodded and Ichigo continued "Well, they have recently merged the three cities under one banner, that they have nicknamed 'The Rukon' and...well it's huge" Ichigo explained "If we wipe out the watch towers, gather all surrounding forces and take slaves as our army, by the time this week finishes..." Ichigo said "We could have a force of _Twenty-five thousand!_" He grinned. The rebels in the room muttered and Ichigo shrugged, rolling the map up after pushing the figurines off and threw the map aside, his face turning solemn for this one statement.

"Do _not _fail"

Rukia then took control of the oration. "We will begin this tomorrow. Eat, rest, sleep and train if you must before we go." She said "You are free to leave" Rukia said and the rebels gave nods before leaving the room. Ichigo sat down on one of the chairs and gave Rukia an odd look. She rose her eyebrow and asked. "What?"

"With all these recent hostilities I fear how this plan may come about" Ichigo said "Kenpachi is the man I worry for the most though..."

"He will not betray you" Rukia said "You know how close you are with him, I highly doubt you will have to deal with any sort of problem with him. I would bet my life that he has realized his mistake" Rukia said "If not, he is a fool"

Ichigo nodded "I suppose you are right" Ichigo said

"As always" She smirked "How many times have I heard you speak those words?"

"More than one husband should" He laughed, using 'Husband' again as he was still not used to the term. He loved it though, he loved being titled 'Rukia's husband' and Rukia having the title of 'Ichigo's wife'. Ichigo gazed at Rukia before turning his sight towards the window that overlooked the city. "But I suppose all Husbands are subject to their wives" He joked.

Rukia smiled "Not everywhere, I am just apart of the lucky breed" She said "The God's know that there are some cruel husbands" She scoffed. Ichigo shrugged in agreement before musing.

"It's shocking how Urahara was loyal and faithful" Ichigo said "You would think a man such as he would have cheated and lied to her constantly, but he was a fair husband" Ichigo laughed "A good husband, terrible man"

"Yoruichi, an amazing wife, a kind woman, yet a deceptive, cheating serpent" Rukia added.

"There's no black or white is there?" Ichigo asked "Even bad people have their good qualities"

"And good people have bad qualities" Rukia said "For example, your snoring"

"Same goes for you" He laughed.

Rukia rolled her eyes and smiled "That plan was good, you're maturing"

Ichigo blushed "Be quiet"

"Oh please!" Rukia scoffed "You were once under the ideal that you had to accept your fate as a slave or you would crumble, you arrogantly displayed your slave status and enjoyed being under the whip of Seireitei. Now you realize how horrid it was"

"Only because of the things that had happened to me...you were the same"

"You're being modest" Rukia spoke "I was fine with it, merely because it was all I knew. After...what happened with Yoruichi, I could not stand it any more. I don't want any one to feel that way again..._I _don't want to feel that way again" Rukia confessed.

Ichigo nodded, slowly walking over and cupping her chin. "Neither of us- no, none of us do" Ichigo said "That's why we're fighting" Ichigo spoke. "So that women will not be subject to men, so that people can live freely regardless of the color of their skin, so that every man, every woman and everything can live with freedom and comfort"

Rukia smiled "So I suppose...we would be the crack in the road...we would be the white area in a world of grey?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo paused, before kissing her on the lips lightly. "Sure"

Rukia didn't believe him.

**0000000000000000000**

_Flashback._

_Twenty-four year old Kaien rose himself from his bed and looked to his right, Kukaku lay naked beside him sleeping soundly. This had been the third time since the first, the second was a drunken encounter after a night of awkwardness. Kaien hated to admit it, but this time it was sober and consensual. _

_Last night, Ganju was banished from the clan forever._

_Kaien sighed and quickly left, he had a meeting to get to that basically told him what to do and how to do it over in Hueco Mundo, where some evil Pharaoh or something was dictating. Kaien was ready to lead it._

_The young Legatus had risen through the ranks, thanks to his skill and heritage. Last year he was a tribune, the year before a centurion. He was a strong soldier, with a good militant mind, good connections and a strong heritage, it was easy for him to rise._

_As he reached Hueco Mundo, he was greeted by the Princess Miyako. He was stunned, she wore a white sleeveless dress with golden trims that went down to her shins,with golden sandals and golden serpent bracelets, across her hips was a golden sash and on her shoulders was a golden cape, finished the a golden tiara. She gave a seemingly false smile by Kaien's opinion and said "Thank you for aiding in my husbands cause"_

_Kaien sighed, she was married._

_He turned to his assistant "She's married?" He asked._

"_To her brother"_

_Kaien felt a pang of sympathy for the beauty, she didn't look happy at all. Kaien knew now, she was just a pawn in the games of men. Kaien walked over and kissed her hand, shocking everyone there, including Miyako herself. "Charmed" He smiled "I swear to you, when this is over, you will be pleased with the results. You came to the right place for assistance"_

"_It was all my husbands doing" Miyako replied._

"_It's of no concern" Kaien spoke "He'll get what he rightfully deserves"_

_Miyako frowned "Trust me, he will not._

_Kaien kissed her hand once more. "Trust me, he will"_

_After that, Kaien and Miyako were always beside one another unless in the war room, where Kaien spoke with her brother/husband/leader. Kaien had admitted to himself that he was completely in love with her, as no one could understand him better than her. She was a pawn in the games of men, he was too. _

_Kaien didn't like having a leader, it was beneath him._

_They had also been victims of incest, Miyako's brother was ten-years her elder! The only man she had talked to in years was Kaien and his soldiers, she preferred Kaien the most though. After he opened up to her;_

"_How does it feel?" Kaien asked. "To...be married to your own brother?"_

"_I was forced into it" Miyako said "I never felt anything but sisterly affection...but...I was forced to feel more, yet I still feel anything but it. Sisterly affection...is naught now, it has been replaced with anger, distrust and resentment" Miyako spoke "I should not be saying this" Miyako sighed "I am a fool to trust you"_

"_No!" Kaien argued "I-I...see where you are coming from" Kaien said "I-I have been forced into things that transcend my personal feelings" Kaien confessed "T-Three times I have been with my sister, the first two times were drunken and I had been taken advantage of" Kaien explained "The third...well..." Kaien gave a sigh, rubbing his face as he leaned against a wall. Miyako listened intently, her hand resting on his arm as she urged him to continue._

"_Tell me...please" Miyako asked._

"_My brother...my sweet little brother" Kaien spoke, his instinctive older brother instincts coming in. "He fell in love with a commoner...he was thrown away from noble status and stripped of heritage...he lives far away now, with penalty of imprisonment for coming near us..I can never see him again" Kaien wept. He slid down the wall. Miyako kneeling beside him._

"_You poor man" Miyako whispered in his ear. Kaien attempted to stop the tears and managed to after a few moments. "Too bare such a burden on the mind...is a heavy price" Miyako sighed "You go into battle tomorrow"_

"_Yes" Kaien admitted_

"_Do not feel wavered" Miyako urged "I know that one day, you will rise above all others, Kaien" Miyako said "You have the potential, I have seen men worse than you, become legend, yet you are far more, you will one day rule" Miyako said "And one day-..." Miyako cut herself off._

"_One day what?" Kaien asked._

"_Forget it" Miyako said "I was about to drift off into a children's tale" She laughed. "But...you will" Miyako finished, before leaving._

_Kaien looked at her, wide-eyed._

_The next day, Kaien alongside Miyako's brother went into battle against __Metastacia._ _They cut down every one of Metastacia's followers until moving onto his elite, private guard. The tyrant Pharaoh stood atop a large monument, it was just four, fifty-yard wide staircases at each side, with Metastacia and his twenty-elite soldiers atop of it. The dictator hissed at his guard "Slaughter them!" He screeched._

_Miyako's brother was 6,2 foot tall and thirty-five years old, he had shaggy brown hair and wore a brown sleeveless tunic, with a golden sash, golden sandals and golden bracers. _

_Miyako's brother turned to Kaien with a smirk "We shall take back what is mine!" He grinned "Me and you together!" He exclaimed as he prepared to proceed up the steps._

_Kaien smirked "I would, but I made a promise to your sister that you would get what you rightfully deserve" Kaien said quietly. He sneaked behind Miyako's brother, grabbed him by the hair, pulled his head back and dragged his blade across the bastard's throat. His loves brother choked out a cough, blood splurting before falling. Kaien took a step back, shaking his right hand to discard any blood splats before looking up, seeing Metastacia laughing almost insanely. Kaien gripped his sword tightly, before moving up each step._

_Each attacker was cut down, the elite guard falling down the steps as Kaien landed deadly slashes to their chests, legs or throats. As he began to reach the top, the guards numbers were dwindling and the final one was impaled through the move with Kaien's sword. As he reached the top, Metastacia quickly fell to his knees, begging to be spared and saying he'd align with Seireitei._

_Kaien gave his answer, by rolling his head down the many steps._

_Kaien returned to Miyako telling her of her brothers death. She said nothing, but left. Kaien was devastated, had she truly loved him? Perhaps resentment clouded her judgement? As he lay in his chambers, he was shocked when Miyako entered._

_Wearing nothing but her tiara, golden bracelets around her upper arms, a golden necklace as well as two sets of golden beads around her hips, with a small string that went down in between her butt and split into two, hiding in each groin but also holding a translucent cloth over her womanhood. She looked like a goddess, her skin looked so smooth, her hair was down and was looked silky smooth, a large serpent __coming from her tiara._

"_The children's tale" Miyako began "It...It can become true"_

_Kaien gulped "Then let's give them a story to remember"_

_She ran, leaping and wrapping her legs around him. He only wore a small, blue tunic which could easily be discarded. He kissed her hotly, his tongue fighting with hers as he felt onto the bed, her atop him. She tore off his tunic an proceeded to kiss his neck feverishly. He pulled her head up to his and kissed her roughly, wrapping his arms aorund her back. "I want you" He hissed "I need you"_

"_I dreamt of this night" Miyako whispered. "I even got a bath of goat milk, rose petals fluttering beside me" She spoke. She lifted her hand to his nose "You smell it?" Miyako asked jokingly "I did that to the thought og you, now make every fantasy pale in comparison! I need that inside me" She said, signalling to his erect manhood. Her hand moved down, giving it a few pumps before directing it inside her. Kaien's breath shook as she took in his whole size, his nails digging into her hips as she began to roll her hips, her hands pressed into his chest. Her hips went faster as she rode him, getting wetter with each stroke as his head dug into the pillow of his luxurious bed as she let out small yelps out pleasure, this was entirely new to her. Her brother would just do his thing and leave, now she was in control and she loved it._

_As they both moved at a quick, powerful rhythms, they both felt their orgasms coming in a powerful eruption as he cupped and squeezed her breasts, while her nails dug into his abs with her hips slamming up and down. Their climaxes came, both mixing with each other. Before he knew it, Miyako switches positions and now straddled him in the opposite direction so that her behind was facing him, he gave it a squeeze as she propped herself up on her feet, hands on his knees and suddenly began to slide up and down on his member once more. With each movement, his member got wetter from her juices and their cries of euphoria echoed through the room. Suddenly, Kaien overpowered her, flipping her over and pressed her breasts against the bed as he leaned down, kissing her neck and laying atop of her, sliding in and out once more. She hiked up her legs as he entered her from behind, his firm chest on her back with his hot breath in her ear._

_At the end of their three sessions, in all different types of positions and foreplay, Miyako was now straddling his hips and pumping his shaft as his legs shook, his breath panting as his juices shot out, some oozing down his member while others shot up and hit her breasts. Miyako kissed Kaien one final time, tongues wrapping around each other before falling asleep beside her._

_They got married the very next day._

**0000000000000000000**

**Egyptian-themed love-story with Egyptian-themed lemon, oh my...**

**The flashback was outta no-where, but I had to introduce Kaien's love story somewhere and what type of man he was. I'm beginning to enjoy his character, if you don't like him...well prepare to get sick of him because he's gonna be big soon.**

**Next chapter will basically be Ichigo's plan, Stark will be interesting!**

**I'm getting sucky at A/N now, so...later!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey people.**

**Been a bit demoralised from the lack of reviews, although I know that's not most of your fault I'd just like to ask you if you could. It's like a fuel here, it only takes a few moments to write a sentence or two and I'm not doing this story for the good of my own health am I? I mean, what's the point of doing it if no-one is going to tell you their opinions? Although I don't mean to sound like a dick or anything but that's just how I feel I suppose, getting reviews for your story is pretty awesome, every author on this site can agree with me here! Although I suppose I can't be too demanding, as my previous story got a few good reviews earlier on. **

**Any ways, another flashback chapter coming in! (Not this chapter, but the next one) Ichigo's plan will be happening around chapter 30. I wanna show a few peoples past before I start getting into this. So, I'm gonna show Isshin's and how Ichigo knows Seireiteian tactics and the time he was at Seireitei! Also, in the very first chapter I showed that Isshin knew who Yamamoto and Aizen were, which will show in this chapter. Also, some of younger Ichigo's problems and how much he has improved in the past...eight years now? He was 16 at the start and he's 23 now so...seven years since the start, wow! Probably around six years and eight months...**

**Also, new Bleach chapter.**

**Well, Hikifune has joined the offical club of 'Was something else but turned into a busty hottie' beside Neliel and Yoruichi. (Fatty, kitty, kiddy) I have to say, she looks a lot like Rangiku/Orihime. I can totally see tonnes of FF's, pictures and comics coming out about her...lol. Ichigo and Renji's reaction to her was glorious lol.**

**Any way, for this chapter I have a sort of Rukia-based chapter, so Rukia fans will enjoy it! I seriously love what I did with Rukia in this chapter and it'll really be enjoyable for women, I think. It's pretty feminist so...**

**Yeah, basically most of the things Rukia will say are the truth.**

**Also Yuri scene, so you might wanna skip it if it ain't your thing. It's basically the last part.**

**Let's go.**

**00000000000000000**

Rukia grumbled as she began to sweat. She was carrying too much weapons; a spear, a shield, a sheathed sword, bow and arrows on her back and a dagger in her boot. Not all of them were terribly heavy, but when added together they created quite a force to pull her down. That idiot Ichigo scowled about, despite only having a sword at his hip and a dagger in his boot, she'll give him something to scowl about! Ichigo turned around to her and rose an eyebrow and her glare and rose an eyebrow in an amused fashion. Rukia glared back forcing Ichigo to give a slight chuckle at her demeanour.

They were coming back from a small attack on a nearby caravan, about eighty soldiers and four carts filled with weapons and armour. Alongside food, water, medical supplies, herbs, spices and other things. Rukia had done well, she used every weapon she had usefully and Ichigo had praised her for her efforts, which she seemed to feel was a bit rehearsed as she hadn't exactly done much. Ichigo seemed to praise her for every little thing when it came to battle, which wasn't exactly as flattering as it sounded. Grimmjow or Kugo would do something amazing and he'd shrug it off, but Rukia would do something trivial and he'd sing songs of praise. Maybe it was because of her position as wife, but sometimes she felt it was because of her gender.

Not that Ichigo was sexist, he was probably one of the most pro-female men she knew, if not the most. But maybe, subconsciously he did it because of her sex. But...then again, maybe she deserved it? Women, in this day and age had nothing but their status and appearance to rely on. Some women, like Momo were lucky to be born with beauty and heritage, while people like her, Rukia were born in slavery. Ichigo was a rather odd case, probably because he was not a Seireiteian. If he was born in Seireitei, Rukia could guarantee the orange-haired rebel would be Consul by now and Seireitei would be a far better place for everyone.

Ichigo turned to her and rose an eyebrow "You need any help?" He asked. Rukia shook her head and he shrugged "Very well" He added. They walked on, up the hill to the military base that was once a city, Hokutan. Ichigo heard Rukia grunt and he turned and walked down, taking her spear and shield off of her. Rukia sighed and Ichigo interrupted her "It's okay, I can bare it" He said. Rukia gave a nod and she then shifted her shoulders around to get herself comfortable before walking once more. They entered the city, the broken gates opening them with a welcome as the forty rebels entered the city. Ichigo turned to Rukia "You need to switch to a simple fighting style"

"I'm diverse" Rukia said

"Carrying all these weapons will hurt you one day" Ichigo said "You're very small" He joked. Rukia frowned and he rolled his eyes "It's a joke"

"Whatever" She growled. A she walked past him, she kicked him in the shin, forcing him to laugh, he was wearing his greave. Smirking slightly, her hand shot out and hit him in the place no man should be hit. Ichigo doubled over in pain as Rukia smirked and strolled off.

As she moved through the narrow roads, she caught sight of Rangiku with Kiyone, Isane and her two little buddies, Shino and Ururu. Rukia smiled, giving them a wave and sat down beside them. They sat on a small doorway, large steps in between two small, one-point-three metres tall wall. Rukia sat on the wall, scooping herself up before asking "So how are you all?" She asked.

"Asking how we are?" Rangiku smiled "Such a kind Queen!" She saluted. Rukia chuckled slightly and shrugged.

"What can I say?" She joked "I care about the people"

Isane smiled "You should feel proud! Ever since you have began...well whatever you have been doing, women in the rebellion have been inspired to fight and they have really come out of their shells!"

"Unohana has anyway" Kiyone added.

Rukia blushed "Well, I haven't done anything spectacular" Rukia admitted "I just do what I believe is right."

Rangiku playfully slapped her arm "Do not be so modest! You're a hero!"

"I'm not really" Rukia said "I am just...I am just a woman who has done the necessary thing to gain respect for her people" She smiled.

"But to be so revered in a world of men" Isane mused "It is quite a feat"

"I know!" Kiyone grinned "The men barely let us touch a sword before you came along! After that they were practically throwing swords at us!" She joked.

"I shall let you girls in on a secret I discovered when I first began to train." Rukia began "Men fear women. I know, it is a shocking thing, but it is true." She said. The girls listened closely as Rukia began to tell her thoughts "We women are told to be feminine, we are told to be quiet and respectful, we are told to be submissive or passive and we are told to be subject to men and let them protect the family, let the men do the talking, let the men do the politics. But...what woman in their right mind would make this an ideal? Surely no woman could think of such a thing, unless she is a fool...well maybe it was Rangiku's lazy ancestors" Rukia joked. Rangiku growled and flicked her foreheard "It was a joke...but in all seriousness, a man must have thought it up, because we women would not do such a thing, I for one hate the feminine ideal. Submissive, being protected, doing a man's bidding, being inferior...it is unappealing. Then there is masculinity, it is right to have muscles, take care of everything including world affairs, war and that sort of thing." Rukia frowned "We sit on the sidelines, we are the wallflower. Our potential is gone, our mental prowess is lost, our physical prowess is hidden and our mental skill is unheard of. Men want our potential hidden, the Seireiteians want our potential hidden. They know we can reach them and surpass them, perhaps not physically as we are built...smaller" She frowned, looking at herself compared to the tall, muscled Ichigo. "But mentally and emotionally. Despite the odds, I plan to surpass or at least equal men in all three, even Ichigo!" She vowed "And this, my dear girls, this rebellion is our chance for that equality, this is our chance to show true feminism, this is our chance to finally be equals!"

Rukia grinned "We...we can't let our true skills be hidden! Rangiku, you as lazy as you are, are one of the most intelligent, kind, caring and loving woman I have ever met and it was truly an honor to meet you! Shino, despite your young age you have a fire in your heart rivalling Ichigo's himself! And Ururu, your punches are painful!" She laughed "Kiyone, as...well annoying you may be, I have never met a woman as confident as you, you're smaller than me yet you do not let that get in the way of your confidence, you never have, which astounds me!" She laughed. Kiyone gave a small grin and scratched the back of her head nervously. "Isane, you are loyal and intelligent, two traits which are hard to come by these days. Unohana has taught you so much since I first saw you come into the Ludus we grew up in, a shy and quiet little girl" Rukia said. "You never had a feminine word in your vocabulary, so why start now because the world thinks it 'proper'?" Rukia asked.

"Wow" Rangiku gasped slightly.

"Yes Rangiku, wow." Rukia nodded "Each one of us, are astounding women and we are more deserving than most. Grimmjow? He almost left Soi-fon because of his inferiority complex towards women! Kugo, he was once a one-track minded man, who slept with women and promised them the world, but he would forget their name the next morning and the fun and kind nature of Riruka pulled him in and forged him into a wise, loving, a tad barbaric and even still intelligent man! As for me..." Rukia began "Well, when I but my heart and mind to it, guess what happened? I used my physical prowess, Ginrei Kuchiki died. I put my mental prowess to it, the arena in Rukongai burned to the ground and when I put my emotional prowess...well I made the love of my life, fall deeply in love with me!" Rukia smiled. "If a small, once shy and nervous slave did this, then imagine what you can do?" She asked. "Although not all men are like this, we are lucky people like Ichigo are around, who views us as equals. Ichigo...he gave us the opportunity to do this, he gave us the direction to choose what path we take, so we cannot say such things without giving him no credit"

"You're right" Rangiku smiled "Although most of it should go to inspirational women like you!"

Rukia blushed "I'm _not _really-"

"Shush!"

**00000000000000000**

Ichigo scratched his jaw, splashing some water over his face from the small barrel he bent over, cleaning some dirt and blood off his peach skin. He turned to his three allies, Grimmjow, Kugo and Renji and signalled to the middle table. Kugo had given Grimmjow his two shoulder-pads to cover the teal-haired rebels chest, the chain-mail shoulder-pads and many straps were loosely concealed by the triple-segmented pad, with the other guard being covered with strips. Kugo now wore a dark brown and black leather shoulder-pad that covered his right-shoulder, held by a large thick strap. On his left shoulder was another black leather pad, as well as a second pad, a brown leather one that covered his biceps and his outer left shoulder. He wore to ragged yellow/brown leather bracers with a yellow/brown loincloth and a red belt, with bronze buckles. His Kopis was still sheathed diagonally on his back.

"Where's Renji?" Kugo asked.

"Probably off with his boy" Grimmjwo smirked

"Chad is not a boy" Ichigo reprimanded "Renji...he has had a tough few weeks, a meeting or two is of no concern" Ichigo stated.

"A meeting or two?" Grimmjow asked "He's a leader and a main part of this rebellion, many of us have perished and we give them proper grievance time, but he has overstayed such courtesy" Grimmjow said "He better be back to his duties by tomorrow, or we shall have words" Grimmjow warned.

"I will tell him" Ichigo said "He is confused I suppose"

"Confused?" Kugo asked.

"Love" Ichigo stated "Jackie has just died, but the poor fool has already entered a relationship with Chad. He's possibly feeling some feelings he never thought he would have and he's trying to deal with such a thing. He's not as mature as any of us...well maybe not as much as me and Kugo" Ichigo joked. Grimmjow hissed and Ichigo shrugged "But still, I shall have a talk with him and Chad. I know them the longest"

"So why have you called us here?" Grimmjow asked.

"In regards to the sorting of our army once our numbers have reached large amount and who shall hold such force" Ichigo said. "I have decided to divide them to six forces, shared equally amongst leader" Ichigo said. "I, you two, Renji, Kenpachi and Rukia shall each have a force-"

"Rukia?" Grimmjow asked.

"Has she not proven capable leader?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course she has, it would just be a boon to our cause with a female leader. It would show that we do not discriminate"

Ichigo shook his head "Rukia is not a leader for some propaganda purpose, she is a leader because she has earned the right" Ichigo said. "I would expect you to have understood such a thing, considering your current situation" Ichigo murmured, regarding Soifon. Grimmjow scoffed, folding his arms.

"Any way" Ichigo began "In regards to it, out of battle I would expect you to take care and lead each of your own factions properly. When we enter battle you and all of your men will be under my command, unless the situation and circumstances call for a change, for example I send you on a mission, I am not there, etcetera etcetera" Ichigo said. "Remember this, you may have a faction, but you answer to me...are we clear?"

Kugo and Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo sipped his cup "Good, tell Renji and Kenpachi when you are able. I shall tell Rukia once I see her" Ichigo said. "Now that the tedious, boring affairs are away, get out of my room" Ichigo said.

Grimmjow and Kugo left, which let Ichigo sit on his balcony. He leaned over the each and sipped his wooden cup of water. His eyes caught sight of Rukia walking into the house and he turned to the door where the stairs would start. Their temporary house wasn't huge, it was a small building in a terrace of houses, the last one on the lane and the front door opened to a spiralling staircase, that led to the room they lived in. It was mediocre-sized, a bed in the left hand corner, a small kitchen and square table and four chairs to the right, with a small table in the centre with four wooden chairs around it. There was also a balcony just a few yards from the small table. Rukia came in and smiled to her husband.

"Hello"

Ichigo waved "There is a page on the table, read it" Ichigo said "It's regarding the sorting of factions"

"Oh joy, brutes" Rukia joked. She read it, nodded and threw the page aside and joined Ichigo on the balcony. He turned to her and she rose an eyebrow "What?"

"Admiring" Ichigo smiled, making Rukia blush. "Also, regarding weapons...you said you did not wish to carry them all-"

"You stated that"

"Whatever" Ichigo brushed it off "I do not want you carrying all those weapons, despite what you say you are not exactly build for carrying heavy loads" he said "You aren't a brute Rukia, you are fast and agile, so-"

"Two swords"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow "Oh?"

"I think I can do it" Rukia shrugged "I've come this far, you say I am talented, I am a quick learner, I am agile and I am ambidextrous, so why not?" She asked. Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Sure then" He smiled "I'll teach you how"

It was settled and the two immediately jumped forward, Ichigo skilfully parrying, blocking and dodging each of her strikes. Ichigo, for the first time went on the offensive and attacked, Rukia brought her two blades up in an 'X' fashion and blocked. Feeling quite proud of herself, she was unprepared for when Ichigo's other sword tripped her up. Ichigo pointed his blade at her "When fighting another Dimachaerus, never block with two blades"

Rukia grumbled and stood "You tell me now"

"I made the same mistake when I first learned" Ichigo said, Kensei's glare replaying in his mind.

He missed that glare.

Rukia smirked "Oh? I make the same mistakes as the almighty Ichigo?" She scoffed. Ichigo rolled his eyes and ordered her to attack once more. Rukia scooped her blade through, but Ichigo smacked it away and managed to hop behind Rukia, slapping her behind with the flat surface of the sword.

Ichigo smirked and Rukia glared.

She'd get him back for that.

As the hours passed, Ichigo and Rukia continued to train. Rukia was getting more aggressive, her twin swords swept past one another and Ichigo's face snapped back to dodge it. He quickly ducked, driving the butt of his sword into Rukia's back before kicking at her ankle, forcing her to do a somersault before landing on her back. Rukia winced and Ichigo extended his hand. "You did well, you almost scarred me face!" He smiled.

"I did not mean to" Rukia said as Ichigo helped her up "Sorry" She said. Ichigo shrugged.

"It's alright" Ichigo said "As you've known, I have endured far worse" he said. Rukia's memory span to the moment when Yammy's blade ripped through his skin, cutting his chest deeply. She winced at the memory, remembering Ichigo's shocked face at the sudden wound, twisting as he tried to regain position, but only receiving another wound.

Shaking the memories off, she gave a smile. "Shall we stop? I grow weary as the hours pass" She said. Ichigo gave a small nod and agreed. "So how is things?" Rukia asked.

"Eh..." Ichigo shrugged "Some bickering, some drinking. We are doing fine-" Ichigo began, but Rukia interrupted him.

"I meant with you, not the army" Rukia said.

Ichigo was taken back by the question, everything he seemed to do now was with the war. He shrugged. "I cannot complain I suppose. With a beautiful wife, good friends and loyal companions, it isn't all that bad...until one of you are hurt" Ichigo sighed "I try to protect...but people seem to just...die" Ichigo said. "Not just now, always here and there. Uryu, Yuzu, Mother, Father...they were four major people in my life and they have all been taken from me in these past six years, I am surprised I have not gone mad from grief" Ichigo said "But...you have saved me Rukia" He smiled "You pulled me from the depths of madness"

Ichigo kissed her, a small one with his upper lip over hers. Rukia accepted it and slipped her arms over his neck and pressed her forehead against his once they reluctantly pulled away. She shut her eyes and smiled "I'm tired" She whispered.

"As am I" He replied.

"My legs hurt"

Ichigo swept her up, in a bridal-style as she yelped out. He grinned and she giggled, resting her head in his shoulders. Ichigo opened the door of their small house and closed it with his foot, carrying her up the stairs and ended up gingerly dropping her onto the bed. He undressed her and threw her clothes aide, leaving her only in her small undergarment dress, which was a translucent dress that was down to her mid-thigh and went up, splitting in two and covering each breast (Although loosely revealing her nipple through the translucent cloth) before rejoining at her neck. He took off her greaves, sandals and bracers before undressing himself and slipping in beside her, sliding an arm around her waist and shutting his eyes.

_'I suppose being feminine isn't all that bad' Rukia thought jokingly._

**00000000000000000**

Somewhere else, in fact just next door, it was getting _very _feminine.

The two bodies were entwined as their hands roamed each other, hands cupping breasts and finger squeezing buttocks. Orihime and Tatsuki breathed heavily as their mouths rarely left each others company, tongues swirling as the latter lay on top of the former, her breasts pressing against Orihime's as her hand traced up her thigh and the web from her thumb and index finger fit itself into her slit and traced up and down, dampening Orihime's lower region as Tatsuki grinded into her best friend. Tatsuki reluctantly pulled away and kissed Orihime's jaw, then her collar bone. Orihime moaned once her mouth met her breast and her tongue swirled over her areola and then nipped the erect nipple. Her knee grazed Tatsuki's soaking lower region, who moved down to kiss her tummy, licking her navel before placing her face in between Orihime's legs, a small tuft of hair above it.

Tatsuki delved in, her tongue penetrating Orihime as her back arched, fingers entwining in Tatsuki's spiky dark hair as tugged it as her tongue swirled around and her thumb grazed over her exposed clit, Orihime let out a small moan as Tatsuki's index and middle finger entered her, while Tatsuki sucked her nub firmly whilst she rubbed herself as she awkwardly balanced on herself knees. Orihime's hands cupped her own breasts as she felt her orgasm coming swiftly, moaning Tatsuki's named praisingly.

Orihime let out one last yelp and Tatsuki smirked as her named was yelled throughout the house, echoing in the halls. Orihime's eyes were squinted as she lay there in an orgasmic state, legs shaking. Tatsuki moved up and kissed her neck.

"How was it my princess?" Tatsuki asked hotly. "Was it good?"

"B-better than I imagined"

"Anything for you" Tatsuki whispered.

"Do you love me?" Orihime asked. "Do you?"

"Very much so" Tatsuki said, straddling Orihime and leaning on her forearms as her faces was inches away from Orihime's. Both their bangs were matted to their foreheads as sweat was covering them. Orihime quickly overthrown Tatsuki, straddling the boyish female.

"Then let me return every favour you have ever given me" Orihime whispered "And more" She finished as her mouth went down.

Tatsuki's back arched.

**00000000000000000**

**There we go!**

**Been wanting TatsHime and RenSado for a while, so I might attempt a lemon for the latter later, but I'm terrible at yaoi lemons so if anyone was to offer help, I'd gladly accept it.**

**Sorry if this chapter came off weird, with the pro-female and all that, I dunno if I overdone it to the point were I seemed to be mocking it, but I thought I did good and I hope other people did. I also didn't wanna come off as Anti-male since I'm a guy as well, but I just had that thought of the ideals of femininity (Submission to men, not fighting, letting the men do all that, being quiet and polite) It sorta seems a bit...well weird. If you like being submissive and all, that's fine, but I wouldn't think it should be every ideal woman. I would try to add in some pro-male stuff, but when men in this fic are totall badasses like Ichigo, kugo and Grimmjow, that's all the stuff you need. This fic is basically raging testosterone, with all the half-clothed men fighting, drinking etc..  
**

**Any ways, later!**


	29. Chapter 29

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everybody!**

**Merry Christmas to all! Had a blast this Christmas as usual and I hope you all had a fun one too! Thankfully my parents still gave me stuff despite the fact that I'm an adult so thank god for that! Got all sorts of new DVDs, clothes, CDs, movies, games etc...**

**I know I said I'd do Isshin's background, but to be honest Adamxero made a good point in saying stuff about Kaien and the Shiba's, so I don't really know how to go about that. I'll add it in within the next few chapters when I'm able to think of something, but until then we'll just go on with the original course! I've got a few good ideas and the Seireiteians will be taking part again this chapter, as well as the preparations for the next chapter and the whole big plan that will come to happen. Although it may not happen in the way you expect~!**

**Any ways, reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or will review! I suppose I was being a bit over-dramatic, but I gotta say reviews are just the bees knees. Thanks to everybody who liked the chapter and Rukia! She was pretty awesome. D's reviews are always good because they are always long, Rei is also a common face as is A.K.A and Adamxero who are always willing to tell me their opinions! I'm glad you like Kaien's backstory, you can't imagine how _big _(Plot-wise) he'll become, If you have an idea/clue, tell me and I'm sure it won't even beat it! Also, Byakuya will be awesome too, he'll...he'll just be amazing. On par with Kaien on coolness and badassery, Ichigo will literally be grasping for straws with these two. Also Rei, thanks for all your kind words! Really gave me a big boost in confidence!**

**I'm glad people think the story is getting better and is better than my previous one, when I put this first story done I was afraid that this one may be shorter and worse, but I can honestly say this story will be longer than 250,000 words by the end.**

**Probably the last of the large string of lemony chapters. Two ones coming up I think...Also, if you want, prepare for BDSM.**

**Any ways, let's go!**

**00000000000000000000**

Byakuya was wandering through the hall ways of the large, white building in Seireitei with his blue toga flowing as he gave a calm aura of arrogance to everyone he passed. He didn't show it, but he was ecstatic. Today was the day he rose through the ranks, today was the day he laid the foundations to his power and gained the glory he deserved. The people in the Senate, as in the Senators, Praetors, Consuls, Legatus' and all those, they were jealous and envious of his wealth and his genius. He was a diva, no doubt. If someone asked him to do something, it was on _his _terms and his alone, because whether or not they liked it, when you come to Byakuya Kuchiki despite your pride, you needed something done. Of course, that rarely happened. At least he was finally getting a promotion, which he deserved and the best of all, Kaien would hate it.

He entered the room and he saw an plethora of politicians sitting around it. Yamamoto, Bach, Kaien, Haschwald and other Praetors and Senators. He took a seat and Yamamoto began. "Kaien Shiba, your days as Praetor has run out and you are now stripped of your title" The old Consul spoke "Byakuya Kuchiki shall now hold your title. You will be bestowed with the rank of 'Tribune' until you run out of time or are elected a different status, you will serve directly under Byakuya"

Byakuya hid a smirk while Kaien rolled his eyes.

"Kira" Yamamoto spoke "You have been elected as the 'Tribune' as well by the Senate. Be proud you have good friends within the Senate, without Byakuya and Kaien's encouragement, you would not be in such a position"

Kira nodded slightly and gave a nod. Juha Bach turned to him "That basically means, that whatever those two are up to, you will have to aid them in such a thing" Juha said "Whatever wars they fight in, you shall join them" He said. Juha turned to Hashwald "Haschwald, you shall collect six legions and finally put an end to the rebel slave Ichigo"

"We do not know where he-" Izuru began.

"Do not think me a fool. Trade, word and existence seems to halt from Hokutan yet you believe them merely quiet? They hold themselves in the military base that Kano had taken over, who has disappeared and is likely dead at this point. It is common knowledge they are there or at least near" Juha explained. "Be quick about it, a mere slave uprising is taking all of your attention, we need to focus on more important matters such as our conquest of Zanpakuto and Quincy, not some...rebels" He scoffed. "Do it"

Haschwald nodded "Yes"

The meeting was complete and they all left the room. Kaien scoffed "I'm your fucking Tribune?!" He scoffed to Byakuya, who gave a haughty smirk. "Balls to this!"

"Be honoured"

"So I reached Tribune.." Izuru mused "I suppose I did a good job"

Byakuya looked at him. "Kaien was Praetor at your age, you should have risen higher" Byakuya spoke. Izuru frowned. "I suppose not all are equal in such things"

_'It's always 'Kaien was this' and 'Kaien was that' I'm not Kaien am I? I look to this man as a father yet all he sees is pathetic song outshined by successful brother' He sighed. _

"Come Praetor" Kaien smirked "Let us see if you can't teach your underlings a thing or two" He said. Byakuya rolled his eyes and signalled Kira to follow as the three walked out of the building and down the many steps of the political building. Kira observed the strong, stone columns one more time before placing his eyes forward and watching were he was going, these steps could be tricky and he once saw a man fall down all of them, cracking his skull at the very bottom.

Byakuya was busy pondering his next move as his two Tribunes trailed behind him. Zanpakuto perhaps? Quincy? Which lands would he be sent to. Toshiro was already battling in Zanpakuto and from word being sent, he was winning easily so the white-haired Praetor may return any time soon. His mind drifted to Ichigo, a man who he admired. He took advantage of every chance he got, whether it be beyond the wildest imagination or being a simple tactic, he usually did the smartest move, yet the Senate underestimated him. Ichigo was winning and the constant indifference to him and the wars overseas had his victories at a high. Although Haschwald was a good Praetor and a strong warrior at that, so Ichigo might be defeated.

Nevertheless, it was not his concern. Byakuya didn't care for Ichigo, he cared for honor, glory and power. That is what he wanted, it was what he deserved. If defeating the rebel meant such a thing, then so be it. All he needed was a chance to grasp and when he did...

Well, Byakuya was no prophet, but he expected to be Consul one day. Why shouldn't he? He was in his prime, he was smart, he was strong and he knew how to handle things and he took his country to heart, he acknowledged that pride was a good thing. Yamamoto and Bach couldn't last forever, so in Byakuya's opinion, he should have been the next one. But that wasn't happening, not as it was now. People hated him, the Senate hated him and the only reason he reached Praetor was because they had no other choice. Who would become Consul beside him? Haschwald perhaps? Kaien was too impulsive and wild to become a Consul, no matter how deadly and skilled he was with a sword.

Still musing, Byakuya continued with his ideas whilst Kaien and Izuru followed. The day was rather tedious and boring, but Byakuya hid his discontent behind his normal face, which ironically gave people the impression of discontent. He returned to his villa with a usual grace as he called for one of his slaves to have his children ready for dinner. Suddenly, a young sixteen-year old slave appeared. She was normal-sized for her age, with a medium bust and a small smile on her face. She had shoulder-length, bright hair.

"Yachiru" Byakuya spoke "Fetch Kukaku and Kaien, bring them here, it is time for dinner" He ordered. Yachiru nodded and walked out of the room. Byakuya sat down on the table as a slave brought him a meal and then, Yachiru alongside another slave carrying the children gingerly in their arms. Byakuya signalled to the small bowl of porridge "Feed the two" He said. Unbeknownst to the two slaves, Byakuya was closely watching his children while hiding a smile.

They just grew up so fast! The two little beasts now had full heads of hair! Byakuya, being who he was, wasn't exactly the most emotionally open person, but when around his children he could let himself open up when no-one was looking and that would probably continue until his children grew sense. Byakuya watched as his slaves fed his children, scooping up porridge in a small wooden spoon and prodding it at their mouths which they ate happily. Byakuya finished his meal and stood "Have them ready to be bathed in ten minutes, then put them to bed" Byakuya said. He waited a few moments, then said "Thank you"

**00000000000000000000**

Ichigo turned to Stark who was sharpening his sword. He wore a single shoulder-pad that had circular metal pieces covering his arm, right down to his wrist then a small piece of leather guarding the back of his hand and his knuckles, with a strap around his palm. Of-course there was the usual belt and loincloth, with greaves and leather shoes but this time he only wielded a single sword, having given the other to Lilynette. He had a falcata, a curved blade with a guarded handle. He dragged the blade against the stone as he discussed his plans with the attack on the docks that was imminent.

Stark had a small tuft of facial hair on his chin now. He seemed to blend in well with the rebels, all of them having similar attributes with him. Meaning shaggy hair, rough facial hair and rugged looks. "I'm not exactly thrilled to lead this charge, but if anyone knows how to operate a boat and talk to pirates, it is me" He spoke "So I suppose my hands are tied"

Ichigo nodded "Good to see you're aboard"

"Nice joke"

"It wasn't bad"

Rukia came in, leaning against the wall. "He is with us?" She asked, almost glaring at Stark. The latter rolled his eyes and looked away, almost intimidated by the strong woman's stare but Ichigo gave a simple nod and she smiled "Good" She said. She wandered out and Stark rose his eyebrow as he looked at Ichigo, who shrugged.

"Well now I _have _to"

"Ah well"

Ichigo stood, wishing Stark a farewell and then exited the room to find Rukia standing near. He gave her a small wave and spoke "Have you been practicing?" He asked. She nodded with a scoff.

"Of course I have"

"You're talented" Ichigo said "You're picking it up as fast as me"

"Now that's a lie" Rukia said "I watched you, you picked it up as soon as he held the two swords" Rukia joked "I'm..." She struggled for an answer. "_Nearly _as good"

"You could give Chad and Renji a good fight" Ichigo said "I would wager you could probably defeat them" He said. Rukia rose an eyebrow and smiled.

"You think so?" She asked. She seemed very happy with the statement.

"Yes" Ichigo smiled "A prodigy"

"Not all have you as a teacher though" Rukia smiled, she traced a small circle in his chest "A God" She said. Ichigo laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Does that make you a Goddess?" He asked.

"The women of the rebellion like to treat me as such" She said in a confused tone. "I do not know why they hold me on such a pedestal, I merely do what any woman in my situation would do!" She said.

"Yes" Ichigo said "But you're...special"

"How?"

"You do it with grace and beauty?" He joked.

Rukia shrugged with a smirk. "Well, I do have both of those" She said. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Leave the hubris and jokes to me" He said as he walked on. Rukia caught up with him and shot an arm around his waist which he returned with an arm over her shoulder. Leaning her head into his shoulder, she let him guide her as she closed her eyes. Ichigo simply picked her up in a bridal-style fashion, shocking her as he casually and indifferently strolled through the area. Rukia turned to Ichigo and hissed.

"Put me down!"

"Why?"

"_Ichigo!_" He didn't listen and she gulped. "Ichigo, if you put me down I'll tell you something really gross about Ginjo" She said. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and she gave him a stern look. She was set down and he gave her a look, as in asking her to tell him. She nodded. "Well...as you may know, Ginjo has...self-loathing issues"

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"And Riruka likes to...well play"

"I don't see where you're getting at" Ichigo asked as he tilted his head sidewards.

"Ginjo...he likes to use belts" She whispered. Ichigo looked at her for a while, she awaited his response. He gave her a few confused stares before finally giving her an answer, one that shocked her.

"That's our Kugo alright" He laughed.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"He did that all the time!" Ichigo laughed "I remember laying in bed and all I heard was strangled gasps" He laughed.

"_Strangled?!" _Rukia gasped "I thought he liked to get whipped!"

"No, he ties that belt around his neck and his climaxes are apparently enormous" He frowned. "It's pretty amusing actually." Ichigo said with a smirk. "I would wager he is probably doing it right now..."

**00000000000000000000**

Riruka sat on her comfortable, thick leather chair as she wore nothing but her translucent dress that most women use as an undergarment, it only reached her mid thigh and it split in two, covering each breast and meeting around the neck, with her nipples just barely viewable. Her legs were crossed and Kugo was in front of her, barely taking notice. He unbuckled his torso armor and threw it aside. "Ichigo has hinted that when we are finished, I will be given land" He mused "I wonder if he plans a Monarchy"

Riruka shrugged "If you are given land, what does that make me?" She asked.

"A Queen" He smirked "Or at least, a lady"

Riruka gave a sly grin "Oh? Is that so?" She asked "But...what does that make you?" She asked. Kugo walked over, now barefoot and just his crotch area covered. He knelt before her, his knees at either side of her feet.

"I'm nothing" He said "I'm just a little, insignificant bug crawling around at your feet" He said.

"I could crush you" She smirked "Is that what you want?"

"Till I'm begging for more" He confessed.

She kissed him, his crotch pressing against her sex and he pushed her against the chair as her legs wrapped around his hips. Kugo was very muscular, a very brutish build that gave him a very dominant aura, but in the bedroom, it was a battle for the beauty against the beast. Her nails dug into his back as they both stood. Kugo immediately pulled away, wandering around the room a few times as he pumped himself up. Suddenly, he turned his back on her and pulled off the belt.

If Riruka would have blinked, she would have missed it as the belt came off in one big swoop. The leather was the only thing holding his loincloth together, so the piece of tough cloth fell too. Leaving him naked. Riruka gulped as she sat down once more, her hands rubbing her thighs "What do you intend to do to me?" She asked.

He gripped the belt "I shall cut you in half" Kugo said "Right down the middle, split in two" He said "I'm going to pound you _so _hard that you'll beg me to stop, but I won't stop, no matter how much you beg" he said. He seemed to be getting very emotional as he was breathing heavily. "I'm going to go so hard that by the time I'm finished, there will be nothing left but a wet spot..and a hunk of hair" He said. Riruka walked up behind him and he turned. "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" She asked. Despite for feign of fear, she was heavily turned on.

"Because you are a worthless piece of shit" Kugo growled "You look at yourself and you know you deserve_ everything _you're going to get" He said.

"I'm ugly aren't I?" She sighed falsely "Just an ugly...ape"

Kugo scowled "Are you making fun of me?"

Riruka laughed "Why would I not?" She smirked. "Everybody else does" She said. Kugo's hands wrapped around her neck and then she tied the belt around his before he could even see. The tip went into the belt buckle and she tugged, the noose getting tighter and tighter. "It's not tight enough is it? Not for an ape like you!" She hissed "Let me tie you up, so you don't run off into the jungle" She said, tying the belt to the metal frame at the back of their bed. As she was ready to dominate him, he was not amused and he threw her on the bed. Before she could do anything, he had plunged himself into her from behind.

They both knelt on the bed, as far as they could stretch due to the belt. Kugo was behind her, brutishly slamming into her without remorse as he let out strangled chokes of pleasure as she gasped in euphoria as his hands roughly groped at her, playing with her nipples, clitoris and biting her shoulder and hissing words Kenpachi would blush at as he roughly delved deeper and deeper into her. Kugo's hair was ragged, bangs matted to his purple forehead as he gasped for air. Riruka felt her orgasm coming closer, so easily. She, being the person that she was, was used to dominating in bed, but when she was being submissive and to such an extent when she had the handicap of her dominator being tied up, it was even more arousing. He was just so rough as he hit all the right spots, her nails dug into his arms roughly as a blush stained her usually playful face as his strong, powerful thrusts gave her a powerful orgasm, which triggered his own.

He gave out a strangled roar, shooting his thick ropes of cum into her, so much that both their juices began to leak out. Riruka would probably have to borrow some of those herbs Rukia took because it would be a miracle if she had not gotten pregnant without them. She looked to Kugo.

The idiot was passed out.

"He sure loves his belts" Riruka muttered as she untied the leather noose around his neck. He fell forward as she released him, short breaths. As she swung her legs off the bed, she fixed her hair and was preparing to get dressed, but a hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her down.

"I'm not done..." He growled.

Well by all means...

**00000000000000000000**

"I doubt they would be doing it at this very moment" Rukia scoffed, folding her arms. Ichigo shrugged with a roll of his eyes and she looked at him with a confused expression. "You really believe so?"

"Well, I doubt they would too" He said. "I suppose you're right"

"Whatever" Rukia said "We prepare for battle tomorrow, we may die" She said "Sharing a last night is normal" She mused "Speaking of which..." She smirked. Ichigo kissed her, cupping her face. Rukia grabbed his wrist and they quickly walked to their home, shutting the door and walking up the spiralling stairs before he threw her on the bed. Ichigo quickly undressed as did Rukia, all clothes and armor being thrown aside as they fell onto the bed.

Ichigo moved on top, kissing her torridly as Rukia kissed him with equal passion, her hand pumping his hardening member as he poked his middle finger inside her slit, both moaning as their sexes were getting more excited. Ichigo was rolled over, Rukia now straddling him as she teased his erection with her excited slit as she ran it along his pulsating shaft, begging for it to penetrate her. Rukia leaned down and kissed his neck, her hand moving in between her legs and finding his member. Prodding the head at her lips, she grinned while biting her lower lip as she pushed down, the erection slowly beginning to fill her.

She leaned back, her hands pressing on his slightly bent knees as her hand when to her nub, rubbing it as she wiggled her hips before lifting them up and pushing it down, then giving teasing little rolls of her hips that made Ichigo's toes curl. He grabbed her hips as her thumb played with her clit and her hips swayed back and forth, gyrating while his member was filling her, her head leaned back as her hair was moving with her body.

Sometimes, and he will do it one day, he just wanted to bend her over a table, pull her little war dress up and pound into her from behind, pulling her now long hair. Of course he would need a proper war desk for that...one day.

Rukia was begin to breath heavily as her hips were moving faster, she was going at her own desired pace so Ichigo didn't mind. His hands slid up her waist and cupped her breasts as he traced his thumbs over her erect nipples as he toyed with them as best he could, giving them gentle squeezes as she began breathing heavily now. Beads of sweat were beginning to roll down her head as she moved faster, her face was stained with a blush and her eyes were heavy-lidded as her forehead was beginning to be covered with her bangs. She gave a satisfied groan as Ichigo slowly began to take over her duty and play with her clitoris, now she bent back and placed both hands on his knees, her orgasm coming imminently. As Ichigo began to go rougher and she moved faster, her back arched, her legs shook and she gave out a yelp of glee, an angelic cry as her orgasm came that was music to Ichigo's ears.

After she sat still for a few moments, Ichigo over powered her and now he had hiked one of her legs on his shoulder, the other around his waist. He groped at her breast, never tiring of the touch of it as his slowly began to bump in and out of her. It was like hot orgasmic silk covering his member as he gave out a groan as his hip met with hers like a jigsaw, before pulling out and pushing in again, filling her completely. Ichigo then went faster, the slapping noise of his hips hitting hers as he went faster and faster, playing with every possible part of Rukia whether it be her nipples, breast or clitoris. Rukia's hands slipped to his ass and squeezed it, her nails digging into it has her toes began to curl as he slid in and out of her, her juices covering his erection as another orgasm was coming for her as he kept slamming into her, his eyes never left hers and he leant down to kiss her, her legs being very, very flexible as she hiked the next leg onto his shoulders. He bent down more, her legs almost being behind her head as he had full access to her hot, soaking core which he filled completely, pounding into her as hard as he can, giving one hard final slam, her next orgasm came.

He flipped her over, leaning on her back as his thighs were at either side of her legs, sliding into her from behind as he gripped the bed frame. She hiked her legs up as he rolled his hips gently into hers, his stone-like abs pressing into her back. Ichigo gave a husky moan into her ear as he flipped her hair to one side, kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear lobe. He groaned out an "I love you" which she returned. He was coming closer, she could feel it by his grunts, groans, moans and his heavy, euphoric breathing. His hands grabbed her shoulders as he then began slide in faster and faster, going as hard as he could to try and have her reach her climax before him, a stupid inner rule he liked to have. Rukia didn't mind if he came before her, because he had that tongue and hands of his that could make her squeal like a whore if needed!

But unfortunately, he just had to be too talented with his cock as she had another orgasm, a mutual one this time. Ichigo let out a groan, one final thrust into her as her to legs bent up, hiking her feet up as they both climaxed, his head in her shoulder and their eyes either shut or heavy-lidded. Ichigo rolled off her, Rukia then rolled over next to him, placing her head on her shoulder. They rested for a few moments, Rukia and the rebel commander both breathing quickly and heavily.

"It's quite early" Rukia whispered "We can go a few more times"

"I intend to" He said "It's just been a tiring day and I need rest for tomorrow" He said.

"I don't want to run you ragged" Rukia frowned "We can forego the pleasures of a single night if that's what you-" Ichigo kissed her, now on top of her again as she felt his erection press against her. "Or we can continue, your command master" Rukia moaned.

Ichigo smirked "As it should be"

**00000000000000000000**

**Early chapter considering I had a boring day!**

**Two lemons, the last few chapters have been sex-packed because the next few chapters will be a bit action packed. Sort of hibernation I suppose. I think I suck at lemons, or I'm just getting a bit stale with ideas. Although I thought Kugo/Riruka BDSM was more funny that hot, considering that Kugo gives me self-hate vibes (He had to be killed to be 'saved') and Riruka is just...Riruka, if she likes you she puts you in her 'playhouse'. The signs are there people!**

**Any ways, a new Bleach chapter comes out tomorrow just to inform you guys. Can't wait to see what happens, as usual. **

**So, Byakuya is now a Praetor and Kaien/Izuru are his tribunes, well sort of. Kaien is his tribune and Izuru will be someone elses, but whatever Kaien or Byakuya do, Izuru is coming alongside them since they vouched for him. I don't think Haschwald will die in the next few chapters though, I can use him for a few things and he has potential. Aizen was done, he and his plot with the Kurosaki family (Killing of Isshin, rape of Masaki, seducing of sisters) was settled I suppose, he did some badass, cool things but he ended. Marenchiyo and Kano were just idiot fodder, Ginrei was for Rukia's development. But Haschwald...I think he can be great.  
**

**Please review, I can't get enough of them! If not...well...that's fine, I suppose.**

**Later!**


	30. Chapter 30

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**So happy new year everybody! 2013 it is now! Thank God because I was seriously worrying about that Mayan gear...**

**Bah! Never mind. It's time for the battle of the slave trading cities! I know how this'll go and I've got a basic idea of how everything will happen so there may be a few burst of the moment ideas when writing this so hopefully I get a lot of them and this chapter is really epic! I know it'll be over 5000 words long, that's a definite. **

**Also, the new Bleach chapter was cool I suppose. Although I'm a bit worried about the zanpakuto guy, I mean, at first he seemed cool but then you realize that he made all those girls...so it's like bragging about blow-up dolls...then as soon as two new guys came in, they totally just ditched him.**

**Just saying.**

**Is it me or has Ichigo and Renji just...been cool? First Royal guard place, Ichigo broke the guys finger, saw some butt and Renji actually got punched and wasn't put in ICU (That's a good achievement for him). Then they got food off a very attractive woman and then were surrounded by women in the next palace, Ichigo will have helluva time writing down an essay for school. "What did you do during the weekend?" **

**Any ways, had an idea for an threesome fic later on so I'll give it a shot in a few months after I finish this whole story, the third one and a few other stories after so just letting you know.**

**Also, in regards to Stark or Starrk or whatever, I'm going to use two 'R's now, it can be used both ways so I'll just use two R's and Kirge will be Quilge now, sadly. I think Kirge sounds way cooler, but I digress.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and hopefully, if you enjoy this chapter, you review too! **

**Let's do this.**

**000000000000000000000**

Droplets of rain charged down crashing against the ground as three large wooden boats were docked in at the wooden road that steered out into the ocean. A man with a snakeskin cloak stood, his hood up as the rain slid of the leather and stood before a hooded man who had his arms folded. In front of them was a large amount of men ranging from one-hundred to two-hundred and fifty, all prisoners with their arms behind their backs. All the prisoners were of different races and cultures, some dark-skinned, some tanned, some were pale as a ghost. With hairs as dark as the night or as bright as the sun. Scars, moles, piercings, tattoos, scabs, cuts, wrinkles and other oddities were things their appearance all had in abundance as they usually followed the same clothing style.

They all had vest-like cloaks, an open sleeveless cloak that went down to their knees while showing off their hairy or scarred chests, with shin-length pants and leather shoes with the odd turban on their head. Over their necks, wrists and fingers were stolen jewellery such as rings, bracelets, necklaces, pins, medallions and other fine pieces.

All of them were criminals, pirates. Some murderers, some thieves, some rapists. Some followed a code of honor while some never had a single moral, some had limits while others had none, but they all had scowls or frowns on their faces as a cloaked man walked up and down, observing them.

The snake-skinned cloak wearing man spoke "Some of these men were once apart of the legendary gladiator Yammy's ship" He spoke "Did you know Yammy? He was a pirate before was captured, like the beasts of the underworld and the rebel fuck, Starrk" he said. "In fact, fifty of these men were once part of Starrk's infamous ship, '_The Primera' _his first mate was killed unfortunately, hit by an arrow as he stole command once Starrk was captured"

"Yes, unfortunate indeed"

"I find it hilarious, these men were slave traders yet know look at them, tasting their own shit, very ironic. All these men can become fine gladiators or mercenaries if you have the coin" Snake-cloak said "None are Karakuran, they are scarcely purchased now since Ichigo and Sado rebelled, they fear they might follow in pursuit of their countrymen" Snake-cloak explained. "Apologies"

"A thing of no-concern" The hooded man said. "Some of these men...was there any that participated in the act of kidnapping Kaien Shiba, ten years ago?"

Ah yes. Starrk and his men had once captured Kaien Shiba after the soldier attempted to flee back to Seireitei once his commander, the former Consul, died in battle. Starrk and his men captured his ship and kidnapped the Shiba, demanding ransom for Shiba heir.

Of course, the ransom demand was so low that Kaien was insulted and demanded that it was raised to a higher sum, his ego believing he was more than what the 'barbaric pirates' believed him to be. Threatening to crucify them all once he was free...

And that he did. Some survived and escaped, Starrk was not so lucky and was in a similar position to some of these slaves, sold into Shunsui's ludus and trained, he became champion and was then stripped of his title by Ichigo.

Good times.

"Some yes, only a handful though" The snake-cloak said. "Is that a problem?"

Stark shook his head "No, in fact it makes it all the more desiring for me" He told the slave merchant. "I'll take them all"

"E-Excuse me?" He asked "Did you just say you wish them all?"

"I did" He said.

"Well the cost-"

"Cost?" The hooded man asked "I did not once say I was willing to purchase them"

As soon as those words were spoke, his hood scooped down and revealed a shaggy brown-haired man with a small tuft of rough facial on his chin, Starrk. With a signal of his hand, arrows reigned down and hit all the guards and merchants, hitting hearts, heads and throats alike. Starrk looked to the pirates and gave a menial shrug of his shoulders and gave a scratched of his hairy chin.

"Supposing I freed you" He began "You're in my debt" Starrk said. "And supposing you all enjoy murder and looting, I think you'll jump at the chance I'm willing to offer you all. All of you, here and now will join with me and become my men and together, we will be Ichigo Kurosaki's force in the sea"

"Join with the very man who aided in the defeat of Yammy?" A pirate mocked sarcastically.

Starrk said nothing "The very man who gave me the scar on my throat" Starrk said, motioning to the now fading and less gruesome mark on his neck. "As well as the very man who stole Yammy's arm and gutted the beast like a pig, then single-handedly slaughtered the beasts of the underworld" Starrk spoke, defending his...friend. "Now, I'll have your answer at this very moment, please. So give answer and depending on it, I'll release you" Starrk said. Normally, they would release any prisoners any way...but these were no normal prisoners, these were pirates. They were not to be trusted and it was a risk in itself to trust their word that they would join them, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

The pirates looked at one another and then the de-facto leader smirked.

"You mentioned murder and loot?"

Starrk chuckled "Yes" He said "We will attack the Rukon once we are able, but to return I need more than one thousand pirates" Starrk said "Around this area there are more pirate prisoners, I need your aid to-"

"Two-thousand and thirty five pirates are within the three mile radius" A pirate quipped, the smart one apparently. "I can help you find and recruit them all"

Starrk rose a surprised eyebrow. "That's just swell"

**000000000000000000000**

Not far off, green fields dominated the area as either well-muscled or borderline anorexic slaves worked the fields. Raking, watering or placing new seeds, plants or crops that their missing landlords commanded them to do. This particular farm was in the possession of Izuru Kira, who had recently inherited it off his deceased uncle who had been killed during Ichigo's attack on Hokutan, he had been a centurion in Ashido's army and was easily defeated by the brute Kugo, who almost cut him in half with his sword. Of course the Tribune Kira was not here at the moment, nor were any of the landlords here.

The slaves wore roughspun clothes, a small tunic or just badly weaved trousers with leather sandals or footwraps. With either buzz cuts or ragged long wavy hair and either rough facial hair or a ragged beard. Ages ranging from the youngest at twelve and the oldest at sixty-four.

A boy, at age fifteen was laying down in the field of wheat. He was tired, hungry and thirsty, he hadn't had a sip of water in days and he felt to weak to walk. Some people nudged him with their foot, warning him and others did nothing, not risking themselves for a kid. An overseer however, saw him and was making his way over to the young child. He was tall, muscled and bald-headed. His large foot shot out and kicked the poor boys ribs "Get up!" He snapped, kicking him again "Get up you lazy-"

A spear sent him flying back and the slaves snapped their heads around to see Renji, his red rectangular shield raised charging with an army behind him. Cursing, the guards gathered their weapons and snapping at each other for being caught of guard and now realizing that they were outnumbered.

"They're just slaves!"

Taking that into notion, the soldiers charged at Renji's forces. They wore chain-mail hauberks with tin helmets and red horsehair coming from the very top. Gladius and pilum's as their main weapons. The dirt road beside the green plains of the farmland were now covered by rebels as they yelled at the farm slaves. Things like "Fight!" and "Join with us!" as well as ordering them to use their farm tools as weapons. Like the rakes, brooms and scythes.

The soldiers charged at Renji's forces, the red-haired leader's only motivation now was vengeance. Vengeance for his enslavement, vengeance for Jackie, vengeance for all his friends and the pain the Seireiteian's had caused them. He had no goals, he had no family, all he had was his friends and his goal was to keep them happy and to kill all those who stood in their way.

Leaping, Renji shot his two feet out and drop-kicked the leader of the force as the two groups collided and began battle. Ichigo had taught him how to do the kick and it was one of his favorite techniques now, rather fearsome too. The red-haired rebel stood and smashed his steel red scutum across the leader of the forces jaw and spun, his spatha sword cutting the leaders throat. Rather violent, but Renji wasn't one to hold out on such a thing.

The fighting waged on and now the agricultural slaves were now mutinying against their lords. Renji kicked a soldier's ankle, forcing the soldier to fall onto his back allowing Renji to repeatedly slam the bottom edge of his shield into the soldier's head rather gruesomely, but if that was bad, Chad was accidentally worse. The large dark-skinned rebel didn't know his own strength, his warhammer doing all kinds of damage to the soldiers as a single hit incapacitated them, if they were lucky. One strike across the head with that large weapon and it would be all over for them. A strike in the torso could go either way, but ribs were going to break.

Chad swung his hammer, the weapon hitting a charging soldier in the chest and sending him back a few metres. Charging and leaping, Chad slammed the hammer into the soldier as the fight was nearing it's end.

Renji realized that when a large battle was taking place, when it came to sound, you know the battle would be nearing it's end rather than when eyes were used. When it was at it's thickest, noise would surround you and it would blur through your ear and everything would be loud and distorted, but when it ended would hear simply a few grunts and 'splurting' noises of those finishing off their enemies. He had caught side of one farmer using a scythe and crashing it into the back of one soldier and dragging it down, making Renji look away in disgust, a nasty piece of work that was.

Renji looked to his force which seemed to have gotten quite larger, a few hundred in fact. He would roughly estimate about a thousand and a half, at most. Nodding, not much of a speech-maker he simply spoke "Come on" He said "We must return to Ichigo immediately"

**000000000000000000000**

Slash.

A string of blood crashed against the wooden wall of the small hut as the soldier fell back and his body hit the wall, sliding down and leaning against the hut as the large demon-like figure stood in front of him, a huge grin on his face as a splash of blood soaked his neck. The beast turned and continued his reign of carnage on the soldiers, his black blade swinging and slicing, splots of blood splashing everywhere.

"Kenpachi!"

The man turned to see Ikkaku "What?" He demanded "I'm busy!"

"We must move onto the next set!" He said.

The string of villages the former Doctore was raiding was at least five miles long in length, over three-hundred and fifty houses, villas and huts covered the terrain with over seven-hundred slaves living there, with one-thousand soldiers and over one-hundred land-lords and masters. Of course the rebels didn't care about their lack of numbers, they were outnumbered, but not outmatched. The guards weren't trained, mere militia and mercenaries who were bought quickly without care of their skill, just there to fill positions. While the rebels were former gladiators or rebel trained by gladiators. One fist defeated an open hand and all it's five fingers.

Kenpachi ducked as a soldier charged and scooped the poor man up and over his shoulder, throwing the mercenary onto his back before the brute twisted his torso and slammed his sword down on his chest, the blade piercing his chest before Kenpachi tore it out and moved onwards, slashing and swinging. Waves of blood graced the sandy floor as Kenpachi continued his rampage, happier than he ever had been in months. "Join us!" He cried to Unohana "You fight well, join the fun!"

Unohana glared "I am here to heal any unfortunate ally you put in danger" She said "The reason Ichigo put me with you"

"Don't lie to yourself" Kenpachi smirked "You know in your heart your a killer like me, your just afraid to admit it because you think it will affect your standing as a medic"

"You know nothing about me" Unohana stated calmly.

"Maybe so" He said "But I know about the killer in you, I saw it in your eyes when you put the blade to my throat a few days back. The only thing stopping you was your pride" He said. Scooping his foot under a gladius, he flicked the blade up and caught it by the handle, then tossed it over to Retsu. Giving a final kick and slash to a nearby survivor of his wrath, he turned to the men. "On to the next village" He said, then he turned to Retsu and gave a smirk. "Use it, people won't care. I've seen you fight before, when he battled against Aizen and his men, we know you've killed, why care that they see you do it again?" He asked "You kill once, you are branded a killer forever"

Unohana gulped as she felt the sword in her hands...so light and swift. A normal person would realize it was heavy, but she has used to before, when she was free. Retsu was once daughter to the leader of a clan of Amazonian women in a rainforest, years back. Seireiteians came to use the forest and they vastly outnumbered the small clan of one-hundred, killing anyone who stood in their path.

Retsu was brought to the pits of all places. Spending two years tending to the wounded and watching their footwork, styles and moves. She learnt how to fight by merely observing. Once she was brought to heal a nobleman who got into a rough-spot with some debt-collectors, she stitched his wound and tied up the bandage to perfection. The next day his wife appeared and bought her in gratitude, revealing her name to be Yoruichi.

Her mind reverted back to the raid, she gripped the sword. Such memories, such treatment, such neglect and such betrayal...anger filled her and she tightened the noose of her fingers, holding the sword with a fierce force. Looking up, she moved onwards.

Kenpachi stood in front of the rebels, all men in a rough formation as they walked behind their general. Kenpachi then picked up a jog once an arrow whizzed by his face, he looked to see militia archers, wearing leather and chain-mail armer with red-cloaks and tin helmets, swords and axes being held tightly as they braced themselves for the rebellious wave of attacks that would fall upon them. The dirt ground was sandy and the sky was as blue as it could be, the sun pulsating down on them as large trees surrounded the village, small wooden huts and stone houses, with stores and shops, blacksmiths and armorers covering the flat land. Kenpachi gave his usual wild grin and pointed his sword forward.

"_Charge!" _He laughed.

Retsu remembered a few words Rukia said to her before she left.

_'You go with Kenpachi now' Rukia said 'A woman of my standing shouldn't give you advice, so I will not...but just try and make sure he doesn't do anything too barbaric and also...try not to allow him to become what our cause hates.'_

Retsu interpreted that as basically don't let him be too drastic. Don't let him and his men rape, don't let him and his men kill anyone innocent and don't let them be unnecessarily harsh.

She would try, it was her duty to help others...but how long could she do it for?

**000000000000000000000**

A watchtower fell in a large pile of fire. Kugo and Grimmjow alongside their forces finished off the rest of their victims as did their men and women soldiers. The teal-haired rebel wandered over, grabbing a half-dead soldier by the hair, snapping his head back leaving his throat open and then before he could finish it, Kugo did it for him, his Kopis sliding across the man's neck. Grimmjow snarled and Kugo gave a smirk, the former then saw a soldier crawling away.

Hissing, Grimmjow leapt over and grabbed the soldier by the scruff and brought him over to a nearby rock. Slam, slam, slam. Each slam sounded stickier than the last as the rock was stained with blood. Kugo rose an eyebrow and snapped "I believe the man dead" He said.

Grimmjow turned and laughed.

Soifon finished off the final soldier with her two daggers. The soldiers gladius was parried by the dark-haired woman, the two daggers pushed the blade down diagonally before the two blades shot up in reverse and hit the soldiers neck, cutting it deeply and just then, the men fell on his back.

"Too easy..." Grimmjow murmured. "I wish a challenge"

"Seireitei believe us shit from their shoe" Kugo growled "I'll show them myself that I outmatch all of them!"

"Fools" Soifon spat "You say that, but when Seireitei take notice and actually do send forces, they will show us that we are not as strong as we seem"

"Pfft!" Grimmjow scoffed "We're winning!"

"A few errant politicians and militia do not make us a successful army" Soifon said "Seireitei have more than five-hundred thousand men back in their ranks. Forty-fifths of that army are overseas conquering countries and defeating armies far outweighing ours in number" Soifon explained "Do not wish for anything more than our good luck and fortunate timing"

"Aptly said" The turned to find Ichigo stand- well sitting there atop of his black stallion Getsuga who he was found of, more a pet than a warhorse. "Seireitei have yet to send Consular armies or even a force larger than thirty-thousand, we must use their underestimation of us and their foreign conquests to our advantage, we have time to build our forces now and we cannot go wishing for more challenge" He chastised "But...do not despair. From what my scouts tell me, in this past year and three months that we have been rebelling, we have defeated over eighty-thousand men, of course all at separate times, but I believe that at least forty-thousand and at most fifty have died at our hands" Ichigo said "We have shown what the oppressed can do, but this is merely the start of many courses" Ichigo finished.

"Save the speeches for later" Rukia said as she strolled beside him on her white mare Hakuren "We must await for the others to return and win this battle, we should focus on the present rather than the past or future"

Ichigo scowled "I have brought us this far, I believe I know what I'm doing"

Rukia smirked "Of course you have" Rukia said "But not without my help"

Ichigo hated it when his wife was right.

He also loved calling her 'wife' at ever opportunity.

"Very well" Ichigo said "Losing my respect as leader but no worry" He muttered under his breath sarcastically.

As time passed, the generals of Ichigo's army returned. Ichigo had decided to name eight generals, one of which would be the overall leader and commander (Which was more or less Ichigo himself) Five major leaders and three minor ones. The major would be Ichigo himself, the commander and leader of the rebellion. Then Rukia, his right-hand woman and advisor. Grimmjow, Renji and Kugo were the final major generals and his most trusted men.

The minor ones were Kenpachi, who overlooked the training. Starrk as well, who would be the leader of the navy (Once they got one of course) and finally Chad, leader of the scouts, with his two main men Ikkaku and Yumichika.

It was like a large family tree, the hierarchy of the rebellion. He supposed he would be at the top, then Rukia beneath him. Kugo, Renji and Grimmjow would be beneath her and Starrk, Kenpachi and Chad would be beneath those three, then basically the rest beneath them.

Speaking of forces, Starrk had returned and...well had a change of attire! The former- was he a former pirate now? Never mind. Starrk had a long red vest on, down to his knees with his bare chest showing and a multitude of jewellery on, medallions, pins and broaches all on to suit his style. A red/black patterned roughspun pair of trousers hugged his legs, shin-length with leather shoes. A matching turban was on his scalp as his brown hair escaped and gave him a very roguish look, his curved sword at his hip. A village must have been close by as the pirates behind him had grins and gold coins, weapons and jewellery were now in abundance. Ichigo looked at him and asked "How many men?" Ichigo asked.

"Three-thousand" Starrk said, looking as happy as he had ever looked, but still retaining his usual demeanour. "Two-and-a-half thousand pirates and five-hundred are just some former navy men from the docks as well as random slaves picked up from our journey here"

Ichigo nodded "Are there any villages on the route you came?"

Starrk gave a scratch of his chin. "...Not any more"

Ichigo hid a smirk and nodded "You did well Starrk, the tide of the battle my very well change merely because of you" Ichigo said proudly. Despite being young, Ichigo started to feel like a father to the rebels now. They'd often look to him for advice and want his praise more than any-ones, so it wasn't any wonder he looked to take care of them...although for people like Grimmjow, he felt more like a teacher scolding a student.

Renji now appeared, one-or-two thousand rebels behind him. He gave a simple nod and Ichigo nodded back, Renji wasn't in the mood it seemed, Ichigo then turned to Chad who would probably be more optimistic. Hearing the report, all of the slaves seemed to have joined and all of the farms resources and potential weapons were seized by the rebels, good. Ichigo nodded.

Things were going relatively-

Shit.

Ichigo looked and almost gasped at what he saw. Kenpachi and Unohana, arms behind each others backs as blood covered their necks and chests, swords bloodied and at least a thousand men behind them. Ichigo could laugh, it was an amazing sight.

Unohana was rather radiant with her hair down and blood staining her.

Kenpachi strolled up "We ready?" He asked.

"Of course" Ichigo said "Chad, Ikkkau, Yumichika. Take a few men and go north to check if the city is well-guarded." He commanded. He looked to Yuki, Hanatarou, Ururu and Shino. "You four, get all the newcomers and count them to our forces."

By the time they were done, Ichigo now had a force if Eighteen-thousand, three-hundred and seventy-two men. Or simply 18,372 so it is easier to read. With the slaves in 'The Rukon' and any others who wished to join, Ichigo was confident they would reach the thirty-thousand mark by the end of the month.

Of course, that was if it went according to plan.

**000000000000000000000**

**Rather violent but whatever, the past few chapters lacked it stuff.**

**The next chapter of course will be Ichigo's men vs City and Haschwald's 25,000. I'm going to spoil it, I don't think Haschwald will die as I think he has a lot of potential for another role later. The next battle can go either way, will they take over the city? Will they get the forces they seek? Will they get captured or will they just all die?**

**Probably not all die, but you know, the other choices are valid and stuff.**

**Any ways, please review because reviews are the bee's knees and give me your thoughts on the characters please! Like you did last time! Since Ichigo is turning from lenient leader to Iron-fist guy and Rukia from 'I'll-follow-Ichigo-forever' into 'I'm right, this'll work, shut up' and now gaining a voice and starting to have her own opinions and notice that she and Ichigo are having a difference of opinions etc...**

**Also other characters too, if you want.**

**Starrk was cool this chapter as well, I liked him. He will be _major _as hell in the coming chapters now and he'll be one of Ichigo's main dudes, so arrancar fans will probably like that. **

**Any ways, _Mine _was updated. Gonna R & R that, totally. **

**Later.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**I don't know if this will be out on time or not (Friday) so hopefully it is. My heads been sore and I haven't got much sleep and I've been pretty busy lately with tests so I haven't got much time to write nowadays. Also, Bleach will return next week for those who are wondering. The 14/15 or sometime around that time.**

**Any who, this chapter may or may not be short or whatever, like I said I haven't got to planning much and stuff. Hopefully I can wing-it and add a few scenes that will be entertaining and stuff. **

**Thanks Rei by the way for reviewing the past few chapters! Reviews are always awesome and thanks for EmpressMinea for reviewing like...very chapter so far, you should give her fic a go, really funny!**

**Also I got Far cry 3. Play that shit, it's awesome. I keep taking over bases then robbing old, poor guys of their money in poker. I'm undefeated at the table man.**

**Any ways, a short A/N here. So get ready for fighting and stuff, with Kaien/Byakuya stuff as usual.**

**Here we go.**

**000000000000000000**

The rebels marched behind Ichigo who was upon his horse. All in ragged equal rows behind him as they gripped their weapons be it sword, spear, axe, hammer, bow or any sort of weapon. The orange-haired rebel pat his stallions head gently, yet indifferently as his mind was literally on the horizon. The sky was grey and the air was cool. Ichigo sighed, winter was nearly upon them. He hated hard, cold weathers ever since the mountain. In the middle of summer and they were freezing their skin off in the large mountain and when they finally get down, the only get to enjoy the end of summer and the autumn and now, cold weather was returning. Fuck. At least they still had a few weeks of autumn left.

Either way, Ichigo doubted the reliability of the Rukon. It wasn't a normal city, it was a slave-trading city. Ichigo and his army had yet to attack a true city, one with civilians yet. Hokutan was a military base while Rukon was merely three-slave trading cities combined, the inhabitants either soldiers, traders or slaves. It had a large square wall surrounding it, with curved gates at the top and bottom, a draw-bridge at the North gate.

A drawbridge was nothing to fear. His rebels would break through it easily, at least he believed they did. Ichigo had the fullest of confidence in his rebels and his own mind. They had gotten this far, so the next few steps should be as easy as they usually had it. A sudden surprise attack should shock the city he supposed.

Ichigo turned to Rukia, who was sitting on Hakuren. "Pray this turns out well" He murmured. Rukia nodded and gave a menial shrug before smiling lightly.

"It will"

"I hope so"

She looked at him. He looked fatigued. Ichigo was getting bags under his eyes, he didn't get much sleep it seemed. Blushing, she wondered was it because of her or the war. _'I should let him rest more' _She thought. "Are you sure you want to take part in this?" Rukia asked. He turned to her confused "I can lead them, you need rest"

"I'm fine"

"Ichi-"

"Rukia, I'm serious" Ichigo urged "I've endured worse than a mere spot of fatigue" He said. "The men need me, for morale" he said "And I need to be there to break Seireiteian morale" Ichigo added "Also, I don't wish to look the coward" Ichigo muttered a little quieter than he usually spoke. Rukia rolled her eyes.

Pride.

As the eighteen-thousand walked behind Ichigo, chatter amongst them began as they wondered what would happen. Ichigo ignored them and simply requested Grimmjow and the others to take care of them, either calming their nerves or giving them morale. He heard Quilge giving a sermon to their 'Great and powerful lord' a few metres beside him as they prayed for victory, the madman had gathered over four-hundred followers of the religion, not bad. But for every follower he was probably punched twice by an angry rebel not wishing to be pestered.

The leader pulled up his fist, signalling them to halt. Ichigo turned and looked. Nemu and Akon had created at least ten catapults and two siege towers now, with a large battering ram. Gained from studying the Seireiteian structure of the weapons as well as the large supply of wood in Hokutan, they now had the right tools for this attack. Ichigo nodded and the army moved.

As they got closer, the Rukon came into sight. The walls were fifty-foot tall, with some wooden towers in the city. Ichigo heard rattle and yelling, with the cracking of whips and commands. His nails dug into his palm as he heard all the screaming, the yelling, the whipping, the rattling of shackles and chains, basically he hated the sound of the aggressive upon the oppressed. Ichigo took in a deep breath "Fire the catapults at the doors and walls, if one of those flaming boulders hits a slave, you follow him to the afterlife" Ichigo warned.

Rukia was shocked by such a statement, but kept quiet.

The flaming rocks soared as the lever was pulled. The boulder pushed through the sky, ignoring the air pressure before hitting the steel gate, leaving a large dent in it, knocking one corner off it's hinges and leaving the gate crippled.

"Again, all at once!"

The flaming rocks soared, hitting the gate and the walls around it. Stones and steel fell to the floor as the gate and wall around it collapsed. Ichigo's gaze was fierce as there now stood a large gap in between the large square wall, the gate completely ripped off it's moorings. Ichigo saw merchants and slave-traders yelling in panic, while soldiers attempted to regain their position.

"Charge!"

**000000000000000000**

In Seireitei, Kaien was drunk due to some recent news he had heard about Toshiro in Zanpakuto which had spurred a drinking session. He stood in his balcony, leaning over the edge as he gulped down the chalice of red wine. Below him, Byakuya stood with his wife and her friend, who was also Toshiro's wife, Karin. "What are you doing?" Byakuya demanded.

"It's Toshiro..." He called.

Karin's heart raced. "Is he safe?!" She called "Is he dead?!" She asked.

"What?" Kaien scoffed. "No, in fact he's winning!" Kaien grinned. "He should be back within the next few months!" Kaien called. Karin sighed in relief and Kaien continued. "He's pressed the King's back to the wall and now he's closing in! Zanpakuto will be ours within the fortnight!" He spoke drunkenly. Miyako grinned and quickly hooked arms with Karin.

"That's amazing, you should be so proud of your husband!" Miyako said. Karin nodded, a smile coming on her face. "He will one day be Consul, I am sure of it!"

Karin smiled "He's doing very well" She said.

"We should celebrate!" Miyako spoke, she turned to Kaien. "I am taking her to the jewellery merchants, any complaints?" She asked her hsuband. Kaien brought his hands up and shook his head.

"Of course not! Enjoy your day, I need to speak with Byakuya any way!" The dark-haired Shiba spoke. Byakuya sighed and shook his head. He entered Kaien's house and strolled up to Kaien's large balcony, about three stories high in the Shiba's villa.

Karin and Miyako walked through the market. "I have had my eye on a little emerald necklace with a silver rope" Miyako explained "It would go well with one of my green dresses, what do you think?" Miyako asked.

"Of course" Karin said. She wasn't one for fashion, yet she knew what looked good and what didn't. Her favorite color scheme would be red or white, so she usually wore red or white dresses with ruby or diamond necklaces.

"I am fetching a sapphire necklace for Momo" Miyako spoke sadly. "Such a tragedy" Miyako frowned. "I know you and her were not the best of friends...but you must admit, the girl was cut down when she was too young and was just finally growing up"

Karin nodded "If you do such a gesture, I shall add to it" Karin offered. "Momo enjoyed sapphires, so two will make her beyond ecstatic!" Karin smiled. Miyako nodded. Momo had a small grave in the Seireiteian grave-yard, alongside one for her child. "Who do you think would do such a thing? To kill a pregnant woman?"

"Ichigo maybe?" Miyako wondered.

Karin felt a pang of annoyance for Miyako. She gritted her teeth and was about to say Ichigo did not seem like the type of person to kill pregnant women...but then Yoruichi replayed in her mind and the attempted murder of her, she then found an answer. "It could not have been. Ichigo was in battle with Aizen"

"Ah yes" Miyako nodded. "I hear the man has gotten married!"

Kairn's eyes widened. "What?! Ichigo?!"

"Shocking isn't it?" Miyako grinned. "It is rumoured to be Yoruichi's body slave, Rukia" Miyako said "A shy girl, very quiet"

"No she isn't" Karin spoke. Miyako rose an eyebrow and Karin continued. "She is beside Ichigo on every attack or mission they go upon" The Praetor's wife said. "She is far from shy"

"Well, I knew her before Ichigo's influence so..." Miyako shrugged.

Karin nodded, agreeing. As they continued their search for jewellery as a celebration, Kaien and Byakuya leaned against the balcony. "Wine?" Kaien asked Byakuya, who accepted the cup with who nod. Sipping it, he asked.

"So why have you called me?"

Kaien rolled his eyes. "You'd think we weren't friends"

"Kaien-"

"Alliances" Kaien spoke. "Me, you and little Toshiro" He smirked. "My heritage, your wealth and Toshiro's fame? We'd be unstoppable. Besides those three things, our skills in military, physical and mental are better than most." The dark-haired tribune said. "When he returns, whenever that may be, knowing Yamamoto he might send his little golden boy to another country to take over, I say we negotiate it"

"Knowing Toshiro, he'll accept" Byakuya said "Any chance to rise within the Senate, he'll grasp"

"As ambitious as us" Kaien shrugged. "You speak as if ambition is a negative trait"

"I do not"

"You should not" Kaien spoke. "All the greatest of men have two things in common" Kaien said. Byakuya rose an eyebrow and asked.

"What is that?"

"Ambition and arrogance" Kaien said.

**000000000000000000**

A figure hit the wall, blood trailing down alongside his body as the soldier died sitting against it. Clanks of metal echoed through the large building as slow marches invaded the city. In the main hallway, a large one was filled with sixty soldiers, in lines of six and in ten rows. Their shields were raised at the front, with the outskirts of the formation had their shields to whatever side they stood in on the formation, while the people in the middle had their shields above their heads and finally, the ones behind them had their shields to their backs.

They marched forward into the foreign Senate building, reaching a wall, with two hallways to either side. The formation split into two, thirty going to the left and thirty to the right, re-fixing their formation to their convenience.

These were Toshiro's men in Zanpakuto, now in the capital's senate as the country was on it's last leg, hanging by a thread. The leader was stuck up in his room, his fists shaking. As the soldiers ripped their way through the building, cutting down anyone in their path, they found it which hallways led to what. The left hallway lead to the political debate room, now filled with Zanpakuto's most influential politicans, soon to be killed and replaced with Seireiteian ones. The right hallway lead to an staircase that led to the leader's office.

As the soldiers cut down all the politicians in cold blood, the office was easily kicked down. The thirty soldiers quickly and easily cut down the Zanpakuto leaders elite guard. Toshiro turned to his men. "Aid the rest of the men, I need to be alone with this man"

Toshiro's tribune nodded and led the rest of the men back the way they came. Zanpakuto's leader quickly grabbed a nearby sword and quickly pounced on Toshiro. The latter snapped his body back, hopping away from a horizontal swing attempting to slice his belly open, he blocked a strike and then parried another, Toshiro had learnt a lot during this conquest, he wasn't the same boy he was a few months ago. Attacking, Toshiro smashed his blade against the president's sword, sending it down before snapping the sword back up and cutting the leader's chest diagonally, Toshiro quickly twisted and sliced the leader's chest horizontally before grabbing the leader by the back of his neck and pulling him into the blade, the sword piercing his heart.

Toshiro said nothing as the man died in his arms, merely pushing him back onto his desk. The corpse was laying over the desk, arms and legs dangling over the edge as his torso dominated the desk's surface, blood seeping from his wounds.

"Zanpakuto is ours" Toshiro muttered. Leaving the room, he walked down the hallway as he saw the once decorated room that was once white and filled with paintings now dirty, blood on walls and paintings looted. He entered the political debate room to see the room filled, yet the only alive ones were soldiers. "The president is dead" He said "I have received a letter also" Toshiro spoke. "We are to regroup with an extra one-hundred thousand men next week at the border between Zanpakuto and Karakura" He said. "Quincy is next" The young leader told his troops. "Now come! Take what you wish, gather supplies and get some rest. We move at dawn"

**000000000000000000**

The city was being pillaged. Slaves were being freed quickly and joining up with the cause as the traders and merchants were big cut down, but what they weren't expecting was twenty-five thousand Seireiteian soldiers attacking from the sides, destroying their catapults and destroying the siege towers.

Luckily for the rebels, Ichigo now had superior numbers. The rebel army, was now twenty-eight thousand in size. Ichigo was charging through buildings and hallways, leaping up and kicking soldiers onto their backs before the rebels behind him trampled all over them. Blood soaked his skin; Forearms, neck, face and legs. Some being his own and others being his enemies. Ichigo remembered a statement he made to the soldiers of Quincy at one stage.

"_Is this what you are?! Animals?!"_

He sighed. He had to encourage brutality now in order to survive and his army was now excelling in it. The pirates were especially brutal. He could hear Grimmjow laughing whilst bellowing the phrase "_Look at them go!" _as they cut down soldiers viciously. Ichigo was nearing a balcony and when he reached it as he sped through the narrow hallway, the orange-haired leader grabbed the steel bar under the door frame and swung across, kicking a top merchant over the wooden balcony. The city was fairly large, but with it now up in flames thanks to the idiot Kenpachi, it was unable to live in, they had to live in the mountains or hilltops once more.

Thankfully, it wasn't snowy nearby here and to the west, there was a large open space of grass, dirt and rocks. Like a tundra of some sort. It was easily a great place to stay, but they needed to get tents and supplies from here first.

Carefully jumping off the balcony, Ichigo landed and quickly parried a strike before cutting the soldier down. The battle was going either way, but Ichigo had faith they would win. But he was still disappointed they couldn't stay here, but it was for the best he supposed. He would have to wait till Seireitei really took him serious until he lived in a city whether it be permanently or for a long period of time. If the enemy found out and didn't believe him strong, they'd attack and eventually be defeated, but they'd do it again and eventually the rebel numbers would dwindle.

But if they truly feared him, they wouldn't attack immediately.

The battle for the city was nearing it's end. Ichigo and Kugo quickly ran into each other by accident, their shoulders hitting each other and forcing them to turn, Ichigo quickly snapped. "Get the men, tell them to move west into the tundras! Tell that to every leader you come across on your path!" He ordered. "What are you waiting for?!" Ichigo hissed.

Kugo quickly turned and sprinted to the last places he witnessed the rebel leaders. Ichigo had found Rukia, who was coping well despite the change of fighting style. She was straining against an especially skilled centurion, her two swords pressed against his sword and shield, but Ichigo quickly cut in and kicked the soldier at his flank, pushing him down to his side and allowing Rukia to finish him off. "We're moving" Ichigo said "We've got the men, we've got the supplies, we've got the loot and we've got the weapons, four out of five is the best we can hope for" Ichigo said. "Tell your men"

"I don't have any men" Rukia scoffed "Only women"

"Don't nitpick!"

Rukia nodded and quickly kissed Ichigo. "I'll see you there" She stated. Ichigo nodded and quickly told her he loved her. Rukia smiled "Love you also" She declared. "Now go!"

Ichigo nodded.

He quickly regrouped with Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were certainly having fun as they were basically having a sexual conversation whilst a battle. Ikkaku was smirking, as was Yumichika. "The Praetor that leads them is just through this road" Ikkaku told Ichigo "Let's finish him"

"Of course" Ichigo smirked.

Charging through the street, Ichigo caught sight of the city. Filled with alleyways, merchant stands, wooden buildings and dirty, sandy roads, Ichigo knew it was what the Seireiteian's would dub as 'Fit' for a slave-trading city. It had no white stone or no columns, it was merely wood, straw and grey-stone, it was filthy. The slave-merchants seemed to look the same everywhere Ichigo saw them. Shoulder-length greasy hair and a ragged goatee, either over or underweight with a scar or a horrid smell.

They always looked like that.

Ichigo then saw him, with blonde hair and a flawless Seireiteian uniform, except a few spots of blood, he saw Praetor Haschwald with one-hundred men behind him, no shields and just gladius'. Ichigo turned to look behind him, around seventy or so rebels with axes, hammers and spears.

They charged.

Ichigo quickly ran and leapt, pointing his sword down at Haschwald and thrusting, the edge nicking his cheek before the Praetor quickly side-stepped the attack with difficulty. Ichigo and the Praetor shared the slashing of swords, the latter finding difficulty in dealing with Ichigo's two blades. It only seemed to be Ichigo and Haschwald as there seemed to be a circle around them allowing them to continue their battle, which Ichigo seemed to be winning. Ichigo blocked multiple attempts made by Haschwald, managing to kneel and nick the Praetor's leg with the sword. Growling and leaping forward, rolling across the floor and grabbing a rogue scutum, Hachwald quickly turned with a spin, his sword striking Ichigo's so hard that it managed to cut through the blade like butter.

"Fuck" Ichigo muttered almost shocked, throwing the broken sword down. As they danced, Ichigo's managed to fend Haschwald off long enough to find another sword. Right-handed swing, blocked. Left-handed swing, blocked by shield. Ichigo then swung both swords, both being blocked with much difficulty before Ichgio's foot shot out and kicked Haschwald's shield sending him to the floor. He quickly stood and leapt forward, his shield now on the offensive, Ichigo blocked the shield attack but when he did, Hachwald's elbow shot out and caught Ichigo, hitting just right beside the eye.

Ichigo stumbled back and growled, before spinning and swinging both swords at the same time, the swords crashing against Haschwald's shield and braking through the wood, sending the Praetor once more to the floor.

About to finish the Praetor off, the fatigued Ichigo annoyed at how he had let the Praetor cut him, despite knowing he himself was vastly superior, the final blow was blocked by a loyal soldier, who's sword pushed Ichigo's right blade far to the left, but the loyal Seireiteian did not see Ichigo's left blade swing and cut his throat.

They were retreating. Haschwald's defeat had been witnessed and morale was being lost, they were moving back. Ichigo used the disarray to quickly flee with his men, moving out the destroyed gate and regrouping with the rest of the rebels.

"Ichigo!" Rukia quickly called. Jogging over, she saw the small cut by his eye. "Who did this to you?" She asked. "He better be in the afterlife" She said, trying to make the orange-haired leader smile, he never seemed to do it nowadays.

Thankfully he did smile. "No" That answer was disappointing. "It was the Praetor who did it, caught me off-guard. He's fortunate I am tired" Ichigo said "But he lost the battle, he's only alive that his man was willing to die for him by attacking my during my attempt at a final blow"

"That's good" Rukia said "Because he's hurt you, he's officially top of my list of people to kill" She joked. Ichigo smiled and let out a chuckle, Rukia grinned. "Your laugh is nice and your smile is more beautiful...do it more" She said "This war is getting to you and by that, getting to me" She said. Holding his two hands in hers. "We bicker now more than usual" Rukia said "I'm sorry"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "It is fine, I enjoy it" He smiled "They say when you get married, you argue more. So when we argue..." He smiled. "Never mind, just do not let it get to you. I love you, you're my wife and I won't let anything change that" He said.

Rukia smiled. "Thank you"

Ichigo nearly blushed "It's okay" He said. "...That is actually the first time I've ever reassured you about our relationship" Ichigo realized.

Rukia smiled "You're growing up it seems"

Ichigo laughed. "Well, we'll continue the discussion later. For now we must move west" Ichigo said. "We'll stay there for now" He said.

Rukia nodded.

As the day passed. Rukia kept rethinking over their previous battles. Ichigo knew more than one slave should, even the champion of the Republic shouldn't know that much and a mercenary wouldn't exactly be a genius at tactics. She turned to Ichigo, who sat on the trotting Getsuga. "Ichigo"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did"

"Shut up" She rolled her eyes. "But, seriously?"

"Go ahead" Ichigo said.

"You know a lot about the Seireiteian's and their tactics." She said. "You also know a lot of names and faces that I have not heard you speak to during our time at Urahara's ludus" She said. "What have you not told me about your past?" Ichigo stayed silent. "Ichigo..."

"I was in the Seireiteian auxillary" Ichigo admitted.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Seireitei came to Karakura when I was fourteen, turning fifteen. It was Yamamoto when he was on his last term as Praetor, Aizen when he was just a Legatus and Kaien Shiba who was a tribune at the time." Ichigo said. "They wanted us to be the vanguard during their conquest of the outskirts of Quincy" Ichigo said. "I was under Yamamoto while my father was in Aizen's forces...so I know a lot about them since I fought alongside them"

Rukia stared at him. "And...?"

"They betrayed us" Ichigo said. "We wanted to only take over the the outskirts, but they demanded we continue into the capital. We mutinied and left during the night" Ichigo said turning to Rukia. "I was a rebel before I was enslaved I suppose" Ichigo said. "I'll tell you the whole story when we make camp"

**000000000000000000**

**There we have it!**

**A day late, but whatever. I thought Haschwald was pretty cool this chapter, I'd say he was as strong as Aizen was. Although when Ichigo fought Aizen, the latter was tired, desperate and caught off-guard while Ichigo was rested, determined and resolved, so Haschwald and Aizen would be around the same level.**

**Also, the return of Toshiro! Little dude finally grew up and is probably as good if not a little inferior to Byakuya and Kaien. He'll be back around chapter 37-44. I'd estimate this story ends around chapter 40-45.**

**Any ways, next Bleach manga chapter comes out next Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday, so keep a look out.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**So here is Isshin's flashback! Finally!**

**Hopefully this will show how strong Seireitei can be when they're at full strength! Ichigo and his guys are fighting a real...well a very indifferent, underestimating army that's stretched thin. They had a reason for being this arrogant and hopefully this chapter will show it. Especially Yamamoto, who I want to pull off as a great commander/fighter.**

**A.K.A mentioned she misses when the gladiators were crazy brats. _I know! _I miss writing the old slave days when all they did was fight, fuck and drink and now they're commanding armies, trying to gain social skills, fighting for freedom and..well fighting, fucking and drinking. Hopefully sometimes I can get them, when they have spare time and aren't in a rush to just sit down and have fun. Last time that happened was when Ichigo and Rukia got married. Grimmjow of course hasn't grown up, I'd reckon he's only a leader due to the fact that he doesn't want to let Ichigo down and a sort of inferiority complex, where Ichigo can't be _too _above him. He'll be the type of guy who says what people are thinking because they're too afraid or something. Also since he and Soifon are so alike, they'll do well together.**

**And Rei pointed out that the Kaien hunting scene was Barbaric. I think I got that part from a celebration called Spartans day...I think. I heard of it a few months ago were they release their slaves and anyone who escapes gets to live, I don't know if it's kind or cruel but I added it in any way!**

**Also Unohana/Yachiru/Retsu or whatever scares the hell out of me. Read the new chapter, Jesus.**

**Any who, let's go.**

**00000000000000000**

Ichigo, Kugo, Renji and Grimmjow stood atop a hill overlooking the rebel encampment and the one thing in Ichigo's mind was the word 'Wow'. There were _so _many tents and so many people. It covered the place completely, so much that the amount of tents extended beyond Ichigo's vision. No wonder when he was nearing thirty-thousand slaves! Ichigo stood with his hand on his hip while Kugo squatted, Grimmjow slouched and Renji had his arms folded. Ichigo saw the former slaves, the pirates and Quilge's band of religious zealots all doing their own part. Pirates training each other whilst examining their stolen jewellery, the zealots praying, the Quincies arguing and training, farmers showing the rebels how to...I dunno, farm? He never took interest in agriculture, all he did as a youth was train and learn, wasn't much else to do. Fending off thugs, training under his father, hunting for his mother...

Feeling a wave of nostalgia flow through him, he nodded to the three leaders beside him and spoke. "Gather some men and make sure everyone is comfortable" He said "Make sure they have a tent, weapon and armour and if not, send men out to gather supplies that nature provides such as wood, stone and fur" Ichigo said. Grimmjow rolled his eyes while Kugo and Renji nodded, yet the teal-haired rebel obeyed any way. Ichigo looked at the sun, it was midday. They had plenty of supplies to do them for a month or so and there was a road nearby in which they could attack caravans and the like, so far it was going well despite their recent...tie? It wasn't a victory, yet it certainly wasn't a defeat. Shrugging off the thoughts, he decided to ignore whether he won or lost and to realize what he gained.

An unknown, large position, more men, a foot in the ocean and of course more hope for the slaves. Ichigo felt something poking his shoulder and he turned. A small woman of course, her hair cascading over her shoulders which was once barely shoulder-length. "What?" Ichigo asked his wife. She presented a wooden chair with a 'What-would-you-do-without-me' look. Taking it and sitting down, Rukia sat beside him, overlooking the men.

Like a King and Queen.

Except instead of a throne it was a little wooden chair.

Ah well, still one more chair than they all had.

"I managed to find..." Rukia began before leaning to the left, picking something up. It was two silver cups, too fancy for a slave. "A rather rare vintage of wine on our raid of the Rukon" She smirked, pouring the purple/red liquid into the goblet. "Drink up" She saluted, tapping the cup against Ichigo's. Smirking, he sipped it gently. "I want to ask something" She said. Ichigo stayed silent and shrugged. "You said you were in the auxillary..." She said. "Tell me what happened, how and why did you not proceed into Quincy?"

Ichigo shrugged. "For one, we weren't Seireitei's dogs. We were the first to fight and die, but the last to eat. Not only that, but the Ishida family descended from Quincy, so we were uncomfortable there in the first place" Ichigo explained.

"Oh?" Rukia asked interestedly. She always liked hearing of Ichigo's youth, he seemed so...different. So naïve, so unskilled compared to he was now and so much more reckless. "Tell me more"

"I'll start from the beginning then..."

_0000000000000_

_A younger, less experienced Ichigo lay in his room of the cabin he stayed in as his arms were behind his head, fingers entwined as he rested his head on his palms. He had turn fifteen and had just finished his first job as a mercenary with his father, which was to beat a brigade of bandits hiding out near a cave just fifteen miles away._

_Not only that, but he had also found out that he was to get married to one of his friends, Orihime Inoue. Not exactly the greatest news he had ever heard, but the best bride he could hope for in the situation. Who else could he marry? She was, in fact the kindest and most beautiful woman in Karakura, similar to his mother...but..._

_He didn't know, he just didn't like her that way. Maybe physically, she was very attractive and her bust was impressive although he wasn't a fan of such a thing, but not emotionally, . He loved her sure, he had known her since he was six years old and she was one of the most important people in his life, but they picked the wrong time to choose when to arrange the marriage. Maybe if they had done it right away and he knew they would be getting married he would act romantically around her, but now she was far too close to him, friendly-wise. Now she wasn't a lover, partner or wife, she was a friend._

_Poor girl, he knew she was enamoured with him. _

_Sadly for Ichigo, his parents were a rather...handsy bunch and often got intimate after a mission._

"_I'm leaving" Ichigo sighed. How could one couple do it so much? Ichigo doubted he'd ever do it longer than..what, two hours? That was just mean to the residents near by. Although, of course he had yet to meet Rukia._

_Ichigo exited the house, strolling passed his sisters and giving a weak 'Hello' before leaving the cabin and going towards Uryu's cabin. Karakura was more a stronghold than a city, thirty-foot wooden logs surrounding the seven-mile radius of the city, hills and lakes taking up twenty-percent of the area._

_Following the stone road, he waved to locals who greeted him and finally found Uryu's cabin. The archer lived alone, his father a few cabins down. He never got along with his father and lived with his grandfather, who was recently deceased. Entering without knocking, Ichigo saw Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad and Uryu sitting around a table. _

"_We were just about to get you" Uryu stated._

_Ichigo took a ceramic cup and dunked it in the water barrel. "Sure" Ichigo muttered, sitting down. Orihime blushed and Ichigo averted his gaze before asking Uryu. "So what are you doing?" He asked._

"_Merely speaking"_

"_Of?" Ichigo asked._

"_...Marriage" Uryu said "Particularly a recent arrangement" Uryu murmured a touch too bitter. Ichigo felt a pang of guilt before folding his arms, defending himself silently with a shrug. Uryu accepted it and said "Scouts report that Seireitei legions come near"_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes "Let them come"_

_Uryu glared "They are the most powerful force in all the world"_

"_Then I would test myself" Ichigo spoke "Try and harm my friends, if they do I'll slaughter them all" Ichigo said "Even if It were you, I'd kill the man responsible and all his allies" Ichigo said to Uryu._

_Uryu scoffed "I doubt it"_

"_I do too, I was just being poetic"_

_As the hours passed, the five merely talked and spoke till the early hours in the morning. Ichigo yawned and planted himself on a nearby haystack "Let me lie here" Ichigo yawned. "Father won't care"_

"_Yes, but I do"_

"_So?" Ichigo replied to Uryu._

_Uryu sighed. "Fine" He muttered "Don't piss on it, that's the pigs job...wait, never mind" He said. Ichigo brushed off the insult and closed his eyes, finding himself drifting off already. Darkness surrounded him as he fell to slumber._

_The morning arose and suddenly a foot hit Ichigo's ribs. "Get up"_

_Uryu._

_Cunt._

"_Ugh..." Ichigo moaned "Leave me alone._

"_Seireitei are here"_

_Ichigo's eyes widened. He bounced up and cursed "I need my-"_

_Ichigo's red cloak, leather chest-strap helmet, sword, shield, fresh loincloth as well as greaves and bracers were tossed at him. Ichigo hissed as they fell to the floor in his futile attempt to capture them and bent down, picking them up and running to a private area to get dressed._

_Quickly getting dressed and exiting, Uryu noticed Ichigo's sword was sheathed and picked up a nearby spear. "Carry this, since you have a sword sheath" Uryu said. "An extra weapon"_

"_Thank you" Ichigo said "Come quickly" _

_Ichigo quickly took the lead and saw that Uryu was right, Seireitei was here. Seeing all the soldiers piling up in a large crowd of some sort, Ichigo quickly regrouped with them and pushed through the crowd looking for his father. Isshin was seen at the start, in front of him were two men._

_The first one was old it seemed, bald-headed with a white beard. He wore Seireitei armor which included a grey chest-piece, a circular piece of golden medal on the middle of his torso, with flat red shoulder-pads that extended into red-strips of leather, with red bracers and greaves, on his arm he carried a golden helmet, with a red plumed crest._

_The second was a man wearing similar armor, without the golden circular medal and instead of a golden helmet, it was steel. Of course, Ichigo knew the helmet wasn't made of solid gold, but that was it's colour._

_Ichigo missed a few things, but apparently a deal had been struck and now the men were getting ready for another battle. Ichigo tried to find his father, pushing through the large men that were in front of him, grunting and snapping at others, the arrogant Ichigo was getting quickly annoyed by the men's...being there-ness._

_Finally, his father appeared. "What has happened?" Ichigo demanded._

_Isshin answered. "We're moving to the borders of Quincy to clear around, allowing the legions to enter" He stated seriously. "But don't be afraid my son, nothing dangerous will happen!" He grinned goofily._

"_That grin frightens me more than the war" Ichigo stated plainly, forcing Isshin to scowl in mock hurt. Ichigo hid a smirk as Isshin grumbled and moaned like a child. "We leave today?" Ichigo asked. Isshin nodded with a sigh and Ichigo shrugged in indifference. "No difference for me" Ichigo stated._

_The troops were gathered and they began to march._

_0000000000000_

_For days and nights they marched, resting rarely and only stopping for more than an hour when there was battle. Winter was in full force as rapid snow beat down on them as they ignored the freezing resistance. Ichigo didn't stop. _

_The forces were split into to three sides. One side went with the Praetorian forces, Yamamoto which including Ichigo and Ryuken. Uryu and Oscar went with Kaien while Isshin went with Aizen, Chad was not on this mission as he had gained fever during the marches and was not well enough to continue._

_Standing atop a hill, the auxillary stood before a Quincy force, at least sixty or so men. Ryuken had his bow raised, an arrow pulled back as it shook, wishing to be released to fulfil it's duty. Ryuken slowly turned to Ichigo. "Watch" He said._

_As the Quincy forces leader began a speech, Ryuken snapped one eye shut and held his breath, awaiting for the right moment. Then, at the peak of the leader's shouth, when his mouth was at it's tallest and widest, with the man behind him, most likely his right hand man, barking an order, Ryuken released._

_The arrow whizzed passed Ichigo's ear and hit the leader in the mouth, going so fast and so strong that it went out the end and pierced the right-hand man through the mouth also, going out the other end, as a third man gasped, it did the same before hitting a fourth man in the eye. Ichigo's jaw hit the floor._

"_... 'Two birds with one stone'..." Ryuken muttered "Only amateurs believe such a thing a feat"_

_Ichigo still couldn't comprehend what the fuck he just saw. All he could say was "Wow.."_

_The armies charged into one another. Ichigo threw a soldier over his shield and then cut the quincy when he was down. Seeing an enemy arrow shoot at him, Ichigo ducked and allowed the arrow to bounce off his shield before gripping his spear and throwing it, piercing the archer in the heart and sending him way back. _

_A lot of this happened in the next two weeks. The auxillary would fight, they would die and then the Seireiteian's would arrive just near the end. Ichigo was prospering, learning more with each day and making a name of himself, yet still protected by Ryuken's watchful gaze and keen arrows. However, in Aizen's encampment it wasn't exactly the easiest of places to be for a soldier. Isshin tried to stay faithful to his word that he would help Seireitei, but it wasn't boding well with the other soldiers._

"_First to fight, first to die, last to eat" A mercenary grumbled._

_Isshin couldn't help but agree. It was simply not fair, that was probably a bad argument, but it was correct. _

_It. Is. Not. Fair._

_Sighing, Isshin stood and decided instead of dwelling on problems, he would act. Turning to Aizen's tent, he lifted his foot to walk over the rough, uneven rocky ground covered with dust and pebbles as they grey sky covered them. A small camp fire was their only source of heat and the morale was diminishing. A slight victory would improve such a thing._

_He went to Aizen's tent. Ignoring Seireiteian barks, he pushed his way through to see Sosuke sitting behind a desk, a map and different pieces of stone or wood on the paper, showing their position. Aizen looked up and rose an eyebrow "Kurosaki, correct?" He asked._

"_Yes"_

"_What brings you here?" Aizen asked._

"_It's regarding the rations" Isshin said "I, along with the men believe that we are not getting the amount we deserve" He said. "We are the first to fight and the last to eat and when we do, it is scraps." Isshin said. "We are mercenaries, not slaves"_

_Aizen looked. Isshin stared back and for what seemed like an eternity, they stared. "Very well" Aizen said. "But only a few extra pieces for each men. You're only guiding us to the border after all" Aizen added._

_Isshin nodded and quickly got out of his hair, in case the Legatus changed his mind. Leaving Aizen alone, the Legatus looked at the map. Although he wasn't alone, there was another in a tent._

_The figure crept behind Aizen, fur covering it as it was ready to sink it's claws into his torso, moving as deadly as a panther. Creeping...creeping...slowly and silently, the form snuck behind Aizen and suddenly..._

"_Boo!"_

_Aizen almost jumped out of his chair as his newly wedded wife Momo had scared the living daylights out of him, as if he hadn't already been paranoid during time of war! She was clad in a long, fur coat that went from her neck to her feet._

"_What if I had been an assassin?!" Momo laughed._

"_Momo..." Aizen gasped, still startled. H-How the hell... "Women aren't supposed to be in the encampment!"_

_Momo laughed the statement off. "I merely threatened to run around naked and saw the guard laid his hand on the Legatus' wife" She smirked "They let me in with no struggle" She replied haughtily. "So...what does my general husband plan to do in this upcoming war?" She asked._

_Aizen shrugged. "The Auxillary will guide us to the Quincy outskirts and then destroy the barrier between the border; A wooden wall, watchtowers and such things. Then, they will return and allow us to enter the lands, free of struggle"_

"_But..." Momo mused "Why are the Auxillary leaving? Wouldn't that extend the period of the war? Why not simply use them fully as a vanguard to hasten victory?" She said. "But that would mean that we would not be able to be with each other" She whined slightly. "Can you not use them some more?"_

"_We made an agreement-"_

"_With battle-ready mercenaries" Momo added. "More coin and they will swiftly follow" She said. "And...if they do not, fear and intimidation can be used more effectively than any amount of coin"_

_Aizen looked at her. "A good suggestion..." He muttered "Worthy of taking into consideration"_

_Momo smiled. "I have a gift for you" She said. "Do you wish to see?" She asked. Aizen looked over in interest, before realizing what she meant. The fur coat fell to her feet, leaving her stark naked. Her hair was flowing freely, her breasts as perky as usual with a small tuft of dark hair over her lower region. Aizen rose an eyebrow and smirked as she slowly walked over, then swung her leg over his hips and straddled him whilst he sat in his chair, pressing her mouth to his, Aizen's hands slid downwards as their tongues danced, firmly gripping her behind._

_The Mercenaries were definitely staying._

_0000000000000_

_Swords clanked together as the Auxillary had just reached up and regrouped together. Yamamoto had predicted Aizen's movements and had guided the Quincy attackers in front of the unknowing Aizen's charge, which flanked the Quincie's resulting in a devastating defeat for the natives. Ichigo cracked a skull with his shield, scooping his foot under a nearby axe and flicking it up into his free hand before pulling his arm back and throwing, hitting a minor commander in the Quincy force in the chest. Ichigo ran quickly and leapt up, crashing the rim of his shield into an enemies mouth before ducking and stealing his sword from his sheath, stabbing him in the back. _

_As he turned, Ichigo felt a foot hit his chest and was winded, sent back a metre or so by the force of the giant attacker. Cursing as the attacker lifted his axe, Ichigo rolled away from the swing that pierced the dirty ground before rolling back and yelling to his father for assistance._

_Isshin leapt in, blocking a strike easily before shoving the tip of the spear through the soldier's mouth, breaking through the barrier of teeth and coming out the back of his neck. Ichigo almost looked away, the teeth thing was disgusting..._

_Yamamoto engaged in the leader, easily blocking his strike and then parrying, the tip sliding across his belly before hitting the leader's neck, cutting the head right off. Yamamoto then kicked the body away, turning to sheath his sword, the battle was over, he won._

"_I will march ahead" Yamamoto said. "Any remaining Auxillary will remain her with you" He said to Aizen. The Legatus nodded and Yamamoto's troops quickly marched north. Ichigo sighed as he flicked blood off his sword and hands, blood was disgusting. He couldn't stand it when it got on him, it was just...ew._

_Resting, the Auxillary were wolfing down their food as the meat they were given was a meal long forgotten. Only eating soup or vegetables in their campaign, any type of meat was a warm welcome. Ichigo scoffed down the beef and ham, followed by a quick gulp of water as Ryuken ate with less barbarity. Isshin followed his sons lead and was hastily eating any food in his path; Fork and knife completely absent. _

_Aizen was atop a horse. "Now we proceed North-west" Aizen said. Ichigo nodded in indifference before realizing what he had just heard. North-west was further into Quincy territory, shouldn't they be heading south now? They were at the border..._

_Isshin and the mercenaries looked to each other. "Surely you mean South"_

"_I know what I said, Isshin Kurosaki" _

_Ichigo looked up to Aizen, then to Isshin and his hand slowly and discreetly trailed up his thigh and to his hip, fingers curling around the hilt of his sword. The ground was dark, the sky was grey and the area was desolate and covered in rocks. Not a good sign if there was such a thing. "Stay true to your word" Isshin urged "We agreed. To the border and no-more"_

"_You will march" Aizen said._

"_I will not" Isshin said._

"_You will march..." Aizen began, Isshin stood only metre or two in front of him and the horse. "As command!" He ordered, unsheathing his sword. Isshin cursed and Ichigo quickly leapt with his sword now unsheathed too. As the horse leapt up on two feet, Ichigo tossed the sword to his father and grabbed the horses reigns, with the leather ropes stretched out it allowed Isshin to cut them, resulting in Aizen falling onto his back, into the mud unconscious._

_The Seireiteian soldiers quickly attacked the mutinying mercenaries. Ichigo brought up his shield to block a strike, ducking and dodging all attacks as he was swordless once more. Running to a soldier, he squatted and twisted his torso to the right and grabbed an attacking legionnaire's dagger, pulling it out before twisting to a normal position and crashing the knife into the soldier's back, then throwing the knife at an attacker who attempted to sneak behind Isshin. _

_The Seireitei soldiers quickly depleting, a Centurion leapt onto Aizen's horse in an attempt to flee. The horse sprinted to action and galloped past Ichigo, hitting the teen and sending him onto his back as he was winded. The horse was faster than the average steed as it was getting increasingly further with each second._

"_Ryuken" Isshin snapped._

_As soon as those orders were said, an arrow was shot. The pointed, thin branch shot through the air and pierced the fleer in the back of the throat, knocking him off the horse and onto his back. Ichigo stood, wobbling. He looked down and saw an unconscious Aizen. "What shall we do to him?" He asked his father._

_Isshin looked down at Aizne. "Nothing"_

"_Are you sure?" Ichigo asked. "He can cause trouble in the future" The future rebel leader stated._

"_He won't" Isshin sighed, as complacent as ever. "Leave him in the mud"_

_Ichigo gave a reluctant nod. "Very well"_

_**0000000000000**_

**That's basically what caused Aizen and Isshin's little hatred of each other!**

**I doubt he would have remembered Ichigo or maybe he did and just choosed to ignore it, you can decide that. Momo is a little minx! I miss writing her and Aizen, all these new characters being added in is so...not nostalgic.**

**Ryuken is a badass and hopefully will appear soon. That whole four-in-a-row thing is probably really idealistic, but there's like a 1% chance that could happen, maybe 25% for Ryuken.**

**Next chapter will be a timeskip of three or so months where they start to get settled in. It'll be out on Saturday or Sunday as I am abroad on Friday, well not abroad but just in NI, which some people like to consider abroad.**

**Any ways, I'll see you all later!**


	33. Chapter 33

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**This is were the story starts to get seriously intense. I said there would be a time-skip, but I'll leave that for next chapter and it will be for around a 3-4 month period. So the rebellion would be going on around one-year and six months. This chapter will show how they've evolved and then next will be an even bigger evolution with even more soldiers. (Off-screen recruiting) and also, some Byakuya scenes in this chapter as well as Yachiru (Not Kenpachi) who will also get a bigger role in the future.**

**New Bleach chapter was awesome. Unohana is the bee's knee's I'll tell you that! Stabbed Kenpachi in the throat like it was nothing! Dunno what the hell happened but hopefully Unohana wins, a little bit of a change you know? Seen enough of Kenpachi, want to see more of Unohana. Hopefully both survive to show most of what they can do, but I'm rooting for Unohana if one of them have to die, although I doubt she'll win.**

**Any way, leave a review about one of the Seireiteians or something and tell me how you feel, wanna hear if people like'em or not. You can do it with any character to be honest, or just leave a review, which are always the best thing ever!**

**Any way, let's do this.**

**000000000000000**

A valley.

That's what separated the rebels from the rest of the world. A valley. About a mile in length, with a narrow path-way around twenty-five yards wide between red/brown rocks and a soft, brown ground with patches of grass and dirt on the floor. On the right-side of the valley, on the large red wall was a small, natural yet jagged pathway that must have been formed when parts of the rock fell a few hundred years back. On the left were some holes and small caves, some covered with wood and rock and others out in the open to see. The sky was normal, a little clammy weather and the sun was hidden behind white clouds. A fair weather it seemed, the place was rather quiet. Except for of course, the few hundred soldiers marching through it. Unknowingly near the rebel encampment which was as silent as a graveyard. Crickets chirped and a few animals scuffled, but that was about it. The soldiers were on a routine check of the area in case for any bandits or thugs that would hide around here, if only they know what hid only a few miles away.

The leader, a young centurion that wore a normal centurion hat, which was a steel helm and a horizontal plumed crest continued his march as he observed his men's armor. Ragged, slightly rusted and loose. The rest of the armor was being used on either the oversea wars or the fight against the rebellion. Seireitei had in total seven-hundred and fifty thousand men a few years back, reduced to seven-hundred thousand due to the rebellion's attacks and victories and now only four-hundred thousand due to them being sent far into foreign lands. Of course this was a good number compared to most, except maybe the one country and empire Seireitei did not wish to attack, the

Reiokyu empire. Lead by a sole leader, they had one-million men strong and had an empire almost as vast as Seireitei's. They couldn't invade there, not until at least half-the-world was under their control...at least that was what the Centurion thought.

As he trotted on, his wooden red scutum gripped by his left arm as he expected a worse case scenario, he heard a snap. His head whipping to the left, he looked at the blank wall a few feet away from him, nothing. He sighed, he must be hearing things. As they began to start march, another thing was heard, the rustling of bushes. The leader turned and cursed.

His head was swiped off his neck by Ginjo as the soldiers turned in shock as rebels appeared from the caves and holes in the walls, with roars and hisses as a wave of leather-garbed brutes crashed into them from both sides with an earth-shaking force. Quickly-entering a shield-formation, shields above their heads as the rebels attacked them from both sides in a surprise ambush, some even appearing from holes in the ground where small hidden trenches were made. Now surrounded from all sides, with walls now an enemy blocking their path, their only hope was to cover themselves in shields and hope for the best, to find an opening and kill the rebels. At least now the rebels couldn't get to their core, however they were unprepared for when a group led by Ichigo ran across the jagged pathway on the side of wall in the valley, a heavy multitude of brutish rebels behind him as the orange-haired rebel made a daring jump off the wall and on top of the shields, his followers in pursuit.

Landing on the shields and completely destroying the formation, Ichigo and the rebels from the inside pushed and shoved, attempting to ruin the rims of the formation for Ginjo and his men to attack, working perfectly. The Karakuran beside his wife and his fellow Karakuran Chad swung their weapons with deadly skill, the formation breaking on the outside and inside. Ichigo wobbled as he barely had any room to move, grabbing an enemy by the neck and spinning as he used the man as a shield to block all surrounding attacks.

From the outside, Ebern appeared brandishing a large waraxe, lifted over his head ready to destroy. He had two forearm-length bracers, with two thick leather and fur shoulder-pads. One swipe from the axe and two soldiers were sent on their backs as the one-sided weapon hit the shields and knocked them aside. Bambietta quickly came in and finished them both with her bow. Ayon, Halibel and Neliel quickly swooped in with a heavy-weaponry attack. Hammers and axes all used as they began to sent soldiers to their backs or to their deaths, if it the former then archers would finish the work for them.

Within minutes the party was completely annihilated. Soi-fon finishing the last of them as her two daggers were shot forward like three punches, the fist missing the face but the blades edges landing on target onto the neck, the soldier falling down. Ichigo turned to see the bodies being searched for weapons, coin, loot or armor such as shoulder-pads or other things. Ichigo turned his back on the defeated company and returned to he direction of his tent. "Complete what you are doing and return to training" Ichigo said.

The rebels had come in contact with a shipment full of gladiatorial training weapons such as wooden swords, axes, hammers, shields and spears. The rebel leader felt both nostalgia and sickness once he saw these, but they would be useful in training recruits. Many to-be-rebels joined each day now, the army no longer having to free the slaves now that confidence and morale in the enchained had risen, taking action against their masters and fleeing their villas through force or through secrecy. Even the non-enslaved joined, such as citizens, rogue soldiers or farmers who were sick with the cruelty of the governing faction and wished to change. Ichigo was getting more and more pressured, his ideals and ways of dealing with the army changing and changing, eventually knowing that one day, he couldn't be lenient. Not on his army and not on the enemy, he had to be a commander, a warrior and a leader with an iron-fist, if not for his men, then for the future. To show what the oppressed can do, when one man makes a stand.

It wouldn't exactly be easy though.

**0000000000000000**

"You will be punished"

Byakuya stood in front of his slave, Yachiru who stood with her head down and her eyes to the floor as she feigned shame as the master glared at her. She had been caught eating food off the table, food meant for the Magistrate as well as five other guests, which was the Amagai father and son, the Consuls and Kaien Shiba. Byakuya was here to try and persuade the two leaders to give him command of a conquest or battle, even if it was fighting the rebel slave Ichigo, although he doubted he would get the task despite being appointed Praetor, it was for this very recent promotion that he gave it a chance any way, perhaps they would get over their petty envy and distrust?

The Amagai's were a father and son duo, very influential. The father was one of Consul Yamamoto's friends and a Senator and his son was a newly minted Governer, which was often also titled 'Propraetor' or Proconsul'. His son oversaw Rukongai, which was now the closest place to the area suspected to house Ichigo's rebel encampment. Perhaps if Byakuya were to be given command, Shusuke Amagai could give some hints...

"Apologies"

"That will not do" Byakuya stated. "You ate food that I purchased from overseas. Foreign food, rare food, expensive food." Byakuya said. "If I had a brain, I would whip you to pieces" Byakuya stated. "But...you have been of use and you are but a girl, so I will take mercy upon you" Byakuya stated. "Tonight, you will leave this villa forever and you will be sold to another Dominus" Byakuya said to the pink-haired girl. "Gather things and leave my sight"

Yachiru nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Suddenly, she began breathing heavily. _Thank the Gods! _She was alive! Yachiru was sure death was certain once Byakuya caught her eating the fine cuisine left for the important guests, but he had more! It was said that Byakuya shit gold, he could buy more! It wasn't a big deal!

Of course Byakuya gave her an earful. Reading her mind 'It is of importance' he would say. 'They are important men, they require special cuisine' he would say. For the love of the Gods, he didn't even like the Amagai's or the Consuls! He would berate their names and mock how foolish and vain they were! Yachiru felt an anger within her, it just...it just wasn't normal! These people would spit on a man's name one day, then invite them to dinner the next! It was...so two-faced! Of course Byakuya seemed to be doing this for more personal gain, such as personal honor and glory or whatever, instead of just doing it to get in the person's good books, but still it just didn't sit right with her.

Either way, she probably wouldn't have to deal with Byakuya and his ambitions again.

As Yachiru gathered her things, Byakuya shook his head in annoyance. Stupid girl. He had owned the girl for six years, he purchased her when she was just eleven years old and _extremely _annoying. As time drifted, she just got more...quiet. Like she had been broken...

Good, she was a pest.

Byakuya was broke from his train of thought as the Consul's alongside Senator Kisaragi and governor Shusuke. Byakuya gave a nod of welcoming and his slaves quickly pulled out the chairs, allowing them to be seated. Soon after, Kaien and Kira strolled in, the latter seemingly annoyed. Byakuya rose an eyebrow and wagged his finger to Izuru. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Kaien is here, why should I not be?" Kira asked. "I am of same rank"

"Yet less noble heritage and reputation" Byakuya whispered harshly "As well as experience and manners" He whispered. "But you're hear now, you leaving would make me look foolish, quickly take a seat" He ordered. Kira sighed in annoyance and sat down as well. Byakuya turned to the Consul's and said. "Dealings in Zanpakuto have been going well I hear" Byakuya said.

"Praetor Hitsugaya did well" Yamamoto agreed. "I have delivered papers sending him to Quincy as well, to finish what we started years back" The old Consul said. "We would probably have it by now if that incompetent boy Aizen stayed true to his word" Yamamoto said.

"He reaped what he sew, the slave Ichigo made quick work of him" Bach spoke indifferently, sipping his wine. "...On that note, Haschwald's forces managed to defend the city of Rukon, yet were forced to retreat in the endeavour" He said. "I did not expect such a thing"

"Nor I" Yamamoto said. "Perhaps we should take more caution with the-"

"Slaves" Shusuke said. "That is all they are" He continued. "Deceit, trickery and fortunate tactics is all that they have used of late, I would not fear them" He said "Or their supposed wish of attacking us" He said. "They are but a disturbance, attacking minor cities that lack any form of spine, such as Hokutan which was a poor military base, Rukon which was a mere slave-trading city guarded by rounded up militia and of course, poorly-guarded villages. They do not threaten Seireitei itself, from what I have seen as governor of Rukongai" Shusuke concluded. "They are merely freeing slaves, we have more important things to do than put down some ravenous dogs"

Byakuya rose an eyebrow. "In which case, if you do not mind then I would like to volunteer-" He began, but Kisaragi cut him off before he could finish.

"Perhaps I should take control" He said. "Me and my son have had military experience together, we could quash it within a fortnight-"

"No" Yamamoto said. "I would not send you until I am sure there are none left that can take your place" Yamamoto said, not revealing the reasons but most of them knew it was a relationship reason, the old man had lost many friends in this rebellion, he would not lose more.

"Send another Senator or two and be done with it, he begins to annoy me" Bach growled in annoyance. "Reiokyu may be a few miles across the sea, but they have men and they have resources, we must unite our continent under one rule or face their wrath divided, the Praetors and more important people of rank should focus more on the obtaining of these countries and their resources" Juha said. "Hitsugaya works well and Haschwald also shows skill. I would have it that he is promoted to Governor of Zanpakuto once things are settled"

"I would agree" Yamamoto said. "I would also see that Kaien Shiba here" He said signalling to the dark-haired Tribune. "Prove his worth once again in future transgressions in order to earn vote to become Karakura's propraetor"

Kaien nodded, saluting the Consul with his cup. Byakuya sat, almost seething. Could he speak please? Apparently it seemed not as the Consul's quickly finished their meals and left almost without a word, alongside the rest of his guests. Kaien and Izuru gave but a goodbye unlike the others and suddenly, Byakuya was alone.

"Well that was productive" Byakuya muttered "I forgot when the Senate turned my house into a hall of debate" He sighed.

**000000000000000**

A few days passed since Bach send another force to defeat Ichigo.

Safe to say, it failed.

The remnants of the force were twitching on the ground as the rebels finished off the last of the force that Seireitei sent to crush them, picking off any living men one-by-one. Grimmjow was seen kicking a kneeling soldier onto his front once more before gripping the soldier by the hair fiercely and cutting his neck with his sword, Ebern was seen slamming his axe into a decapitated soldier as some form of mercy while Kenpachi and Unohana have lost count of how many people they had finished off.

Ichigo stood atop a hill as he looked over the defeated army, his face seemingly insulted. "Is this all they send us?" Ichigo scoffed. Grimmjow appeared beside him with a smirk and laughed.

"I would boast but there is no use in doing so about such a small number" He said shaking his head. "I wish there was more!" He bellowed.

"You've had wine" Ichigo murmured "You could have been killed"

"Yet here I stand!" Grimmjow smirked.

"Almost absent cock, when you pulled it out and yelled at the soldiers to bow and accept golden tribute I nearly laughed myself to death!" Kugo said as he strolled beside them.

"That was pleasant" Rukia spat in disgust.

"You think you're top warrior, now that you wield two blades?" Grimmjow mocked with a smirk, Rukia growled and shook her head in annoyance...and yes, she was a top warrior. She worked two swords well! The way she sheathed them was abnormal though, but she supposed that was just to bring some..uniqueness to the table. Her first sword was sheathed as a normal sword on a back, handle pointed diagonally passed her shoulder, but the other sword was beneath it and the handle pointed diagonally to the floor, looking as if it was just two handles with a sheath for a blade. It was easy two, right hand goes over shoulder and left goes behind back and she would have them in both hands in a few seconds flat.

But enough of that, Ichigo's army was now tugging at the soldiers clothing and pockets, taking whatever they could. Ichigo allowed them to do whatever they wished as he walked to his black, beloved horse. Scooping his foot in the foot rest and pulling himself up, Ichigo swung his leg over the horses saddle and tugged the reigns. "Come back to encampment when you are done" Ichigo said.

Rukia followed, she needed to talk with her husband. Not on war, but of more private matters...involving, well she would be blunt, the lack of intimacy they had shared over the past few weeks. He was constantly busy nowadays that she could barely kiss him never mind make love with him! As Hakuren and Getsuga galloped back to the camp, going to the top of the hill where Ichigo's camp sat...Ichigo's camp, not both of theirs.

Ichigo entered and was already looking to the map, his leather cuirass taken off...was he deliberately teasing her? Ichigo's chest and arms were so...sweaty and covered with dust and dirt, but not so much that it was unappealing as it was mere specks, in fact Rukia found it rather attractive, filled with masculinity and testosterone...a sweaty, dirty Ichigo gave her good dreams at night.

"You fought well" Ichigo said.

"You stand surprised" Rukia said, smirking a little. "Being taught by a man such as you would give any man or woman the strength and skill of a god" Rukia said, buttering him up. Ichigo gave a smile and chuckled, his fingers pressed onto the rebel figurine on the map. "So...how are you?"

"Well" Ichigo said. His hand drifted to the cup of water beside him, drinking it. He used to drink wine, did you know that? Rukia had mixed feelings about this..this..._mature Ichigo! _He didn't drink, he didn't fuck her, he was just usually talking and ordering and fighting and killing and thinking and planning...ugh...

"I'm going to get straight to the point" Rukia said. "When this war is over, you will drink and fuck till you can't move"

Ichigo laughed "Well I plan to-"

"I'm serious" Rukia said. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and scoffed, but she interrupted him. "This seriousness and constant thinking...it- it's not what I expected and I know that you must do this and I plan for you to stay that way...I just must say, I am not a fan" Rukia admitted. "And...you and I, Ichigo you are my husband and we have not shared a bed in two weeks!" She said. "A few months back we could barely keep our hands off one another and now you-" Ichigo's laughing cut her off. Rukia flushed and growled "What?!"

"You're angry" He said "Because I haven't fucked you"

"S-So?!" She said. "What's the problem?" She asked.

"None" Ichigo said. "Just that I underestimated my skills"

That bastard!

Ichigo stood and walked closer to her, Rukia gulped...was this it? Ichigo's shirt was off and he had that..seductive look on his face, was this it?! Ichigo stood beside her, looking at the table before his arms completely swept the table clean of the map and figurines, leaving the surface clear. Rukia gulped and suddenly, she was bent over the table, feeling Ichigo's fingers wrap around the rim of her war dresses skirt and hike it up around her hips, leaving her ass bare. Rukia took in a deep breath, shaking as his fingers slightly rubbed her moistening sex.

"Let us make this quick" He said with a smirk "Yet enough to satisfy you for days" Ichigo said, Rukia awaited for his penetration and got just that as his full length sheathed inside her, Rukia's nails dug into the table as she felt his hips meet her behind, it was a great feeling. Pressing her face down on the wooden table, she prepared herself for the ramming Ichigo was about to give her, spreading her thighs slightly.

And so he did, his hips moved back and forth as his hand gripped her shoulder and the other gripped her hip. Rukia's toes were curling as his nails dug into her, it was a rather enticing pain that she enjoyed as he pounded into her. Ichigo gave grunts and kept wondering why he didn't do this more often nowadays, she was just.._so...tight! _He loved the feeling of her ass against him, he loved the euphoria that surrounded and filled him as he filled her, it was the best. Rukia's hand moved down as her other held the edge of the table and she began to play with the nub that was just begging for attention, rubbing and toying with it furiously as Ichigo continued to smash into her. Her orgasm came like a ton of bricks as she felt her mouth be covered by Ichigo, squealing into hand as her cries were muffled. The rest of the camp didn't need to hear this!

She now was on her back with her legs around his hips, once arm around his neck and the other holding herself up as he rammed into her again and again, he leaned down to kiss her and she quickly wrapped both arms around his neck to do so. "I love you" Rukia whispered.

He slipped out of her by accident and Ichigo cursed, but smirked once her heard Rukia whine like a child who had just lost her toy. Ichigo suddenly gave a single, powerful thrust into her which forced a gasp from Rukia's mouth as he decided to end it now in a powerful thrusting session.

She lay with her arms spread and her hips raised as the behind of her knees sat on Ichigo's shoulders as his hips pounded into hers. Her nails clawed at his back, breaking skin as she heard his moans into her ears, he was loving this as much as her. Feeling her climax coming again and knowing Ichigo long enough to know the noises he makes before his orgasm, Rukia bit down on his shoulder as he began his finishing thrusts. Ichigo gave a deep-sounding yelp of pain before giving a final thrust, then borderline screaming with his orgasm. Both gave out noises of euphoria and the feeling of reaching nirvana had hit them as they both had the long-awaited mutual orgasm. Ichigo panted, his head pressing against hers.

"I missed this" Ichigo muttered.

"As do I"

"...The Seireiteians don't always plan constantly...do they?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia felt like beating him, it wasn't exactly pillow-talk. "No Ichigo. I wouldn't say they did" She said angrily.

Ichigo smirked. "So it would do no harm if I spent the rest of the night fucking you till unconsciousness?" He asked her. Rukia's eyes perked up.

"Actions speak louder than words my love"

"Then let us prove the statement true" Ichigo smirked, pulling her to the floor.

**000000000000000**

Byakuya looked to the man in front of him. It was the Champion of Seireitei, a gladiator. Byakuya had purchased the man from his Dominus just a few days ago for more coin than most men would see in their lifetimes.

Byakuya had recently began training under the gladiator, he had come to the realization that if he had to one day fight Ichigo, he could only do so if he fought _like _him. Knowing your enemy is becoming like your enemy, something Ichigo seemed to be realizing as he began pillaging those villages and such. Byakuya held two swords in his hands as Kaien and Izuru observed him train with the gladiator, all attacks being parried and blocked. The gladiator was holding back, it was easily known and Byakuya didn't like it, but he didn't say much.

Kaien sat and sipped his wine as Kira seemed to be pouting. The latter tried his best but he just never seemed to rise in the eyes of Byakuya, who taught him all he knew.

The blonde had also recently cut his hair at Byakuya's suggestion, who commented that it was 'Too messy' and 'Unfitting for a man of his stature' which gave him a slight boost in confidence at least. He had cut it short, now having only a small amount of bangs instead of the long hair he previously had, similar to his younger days. While he was rather introverted, he knew that in the face of someone he was loyal too, he could be quite...well, he could become a self-described 'Monster' and do things he would normally never do.

Byakuya in fact inspired an arrogance within him. The elder man was quickly becoming a father-figure for the blonde Tribune, every time the Kuchiki gave him a small lesson or taught him even something insignificant, it made Kira feel a wave of content in him, something his own father lacked. As the elder Kuchiki trained, a Senator strode passed and the Praetor quickly called him.

The senator stopped and entered the small room. It was ten-fifteen metres big with a small pit of sand in the middle for where Byakuya and the champion trained, with white walls and benches around it. "What is it?" the Senator asked.

"What of Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

"He has defeated the force once again" The Senator sighed. "Another force has already been sent to attack the encampment during the night, this time they will not fail" The Senator said confidently. "Attacking while they're sleeping, Ichigo would never expect it despite favouring the strategy himself." The Senator said quite arrogantly. "Now, I must take my leave as pressing matters take my attention"

Byakuya could yell and scream, he wanted command of Ichigo's downfall. The gladiator slave who is beating every force the Republic sends? Killing him would be a worthy boast and added to his already fearful reputation, it would give him an unrivalled resume to be sent to the Senate, when the position for Consul is open any way.

Byakuya scowled.

"One day"

**000000000000000**

**Byakuya had a lot of appearances this chapter! He'll be arriving soon~**

**Ichigo's armies are starting to really get way better. Hundreds join his army each day and all his men, including Grimmjow, Kugo, Renji, Stark, Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Kenpachi and Unohana are going to get stronger and more deadly too!**

**Later! Just back from the North so I'm tired and I haven't got much to say, other than Hikifune will appear sometime soon and Yachiru will become more important, so keep a look out. Hopefully you enjoyed the lemon and the fight scenes!**

**Bye! Next chap will be a 4-month skip, for realz this time.  
**


	34. Chapter 34

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed. There will be more Unohana, in fact there will be some of her killing people in this chapter! Then of course there will be more Leader! Ichigo as well as some fun immature moments from Ichigo and his three pals, since things are going good they'll joke a few bits and such.**

**Also, Ichigo's on a very good winning streak. Well the beginning of the end for that starts now! You'll know why at the end. *Cough*Byakuya*Cough* and there's also a very enjoyable Grimmjow scene coming up for any fans of him, in a more...eh...dirty nature. Also, when A.K.A said "They weren't crazy brats anymore" I forgot to mention that we don't know most of their ages! Well, Ichigo, Rukia and the Karakurans are 23, Grimmjow, Renji, Halibel, Neliel and Soifon are 26, Kugo is 28, Riruka is 25, Stark is 28, Ikkaku and Yumichika are 27, Kenpachi and Unohana are 37 and Byakuya, Kaien, Miyako and Hisana are in around 30-31 and Yamamoto is 68 while Bach is 55. Izuru is 24 and will be going through a noticeable change, Byakuya has leaked off on him, but not in a good way.**

**Also, a _Plumed Crest _is the big, mohawk thing on helmets, if you don't know. Mentioned it a few times and some people may not know, so we may as well get that sorted.**

**So this chapter will basically be an aftermath of the rebels beating the shit out of the Seireiteians and now they need some help, from the guy they hate the most, Byakuya Kuchiki.**

**Let's go! 4-5 month time-skip ahoy!**

**0000000000000000**

The sky was a horrid shade of grey across the desolate muddy fields that housed the thousands of warring soldiers. Clanks of metal, shouts, roars and yells were heard as they covered the sides of the mountains and the lumpy surface of the ground for at least a mile, covering the whole landscape as they killed each other for different reasons. One half rebels, the other half the governing faction. The yells and shouts were so loud that it could be heard by cities miles away and the sun was hidden behind the clouds, the day being a dark, dirty and grey colour as the battle waged on. Corpses, fatalities and causalities lay on the floor, in all sorts of ways that would give an average person a sick-stomach, but the two sides were well versed in death and the grotesque. On top of the eastern hill, the two commanders of the Seireiteian forces sat on two horses as they awaited the report that was due to arrive any time now. Beside them stood an _Aquilifer_, this was an honoured soldier that carried the _Aquila. _An Aquila was a staff, bigger than a small man and stood around six-foot-three in size. Atop the Aquila staff was a golden eagle, signifying Seireitei. Each legion would have an Aquilifer and if an Aquila was lost, the legion was shamed. If a single, common Aquila was lost, Seireitei would send soldiers to search for it, even if it meant decades of searching, just to find one.

As all the soldiers and rebels fought each other, a single soldier beside two others quickly walked awkwardly up the hill. He had a common legionnaire set of armour, with a steel helmet with a red plumed crest. A legionnaire helmet would either be just a steel helmet that covered the entire scalp, with two flaps to protect the jawline, all of their helmets had this; It would either be just steel, or it would have a plumed crest, red or black, or a red string of horse hair. Consul's like Yamamoto or Bach would have a golden helmet, with a red plumed crest.

As this soldier walked to his commanders, the two were the people Yamamoto vowed not to send unless he believed there was no other choice, it was Shusuke and Kisaragi. The Senator and Governor had been set to defeat Ichigo a month-and-a-half ago, all ending in the father and son retreating. Around them lay the corpses of rebels, in front of them the only floor not covered was a pathway-like ground that was created so the two commanders did not have to taint their horses by stepping on 'Treacherous scum' as they so disdainfully put it.

In front of him stood at least thirty soldiers and behind him at least sixty, with five at each side. The reporting soldier jogged up to him, splats of blood on his arms and neck. "Give report" Kisaragi ordered.

"Ichigo's cavalry has broken our western flank" The scout said.

Shusuke Amagai gave a growl. "That fucking savage" He spat. A moments thought and then he deduced. "Give signal to reform to the South" Amagai said. "So finally we can-"

A horses neigh cut Amagai off.

Every soldier there looked up and then they sat it.

_It was him._

The black horse and the orange hair was unmistakable. With the left hand he gripped onto the reigns of his stallion Getsuga and on his right-hand he wielded his gladius. Amagai caught splats of Seireiteian blood over his arms, neck, blade and armor as his glare and scowl was as fierce as ever. The aquilifer stared at Ichigo with wide-eyes, so this was the gladiator rebel...the fabled Ichigo, undefeated and unkillable, a superhuman man who could fight any number of opponents and come out unscathed...the legend written in blood.

His horse trotted in front of them as it was preparing for a full-frontal assault on the two commanders and their guard...seemingly alone. Amagai looked to his best soldier, with a command the soldier picked of a sprint and charged at Ichigo, the thirty that stood in front of the governor now behind his best man, ready to kill the legend. Ichigo give an incomprehensible noise, a roar of some sort and then Getsuga picked up a speed.

Without difficulty, the sword was swung and Amagai's 'best man' was cut down easily. Getsuga charged at Amagai's defense, the single soldiers that attempted to attack him were cut down as they tried to kill the leader, a foolish endeavour. With each swing of his sword, another fell either dead or injured and with each victory Ichigo gave another roar. Suddenly, the horse crashed into the frontal guard knocking some on their back. Was Ichigo a madman?! Running into a shield-formation with more then thirty-men with just a sword and a horse was insane! Ichigo swung his sword furiously, whacking at the soldiers like a judge's gavel to a wooden sound block when calling for order. The sword bounced off the shields and suddenly, Getsuga leapt up on two legs and kicked at the soldiers in front of it, helping it's master as it knocked the soldiers to the floor. As it fell back to four feet, it turned and allowed Ichigo full access to the flanks of the soldiers and he thrusted his sword down to stab any open soldiers. He continued to whack the shields.

Unfortunately, a spear shot out and hit the beast above the arm as it leapt on two feet once more, Getsuga stumbled and Ichigo fell off his steed, the beast charging to safety. Ichigo did not blame it, he couldn't force an animal to fight, but the beast did and it did enough, he was proud of it.

As he fell, Ichigo manoeuvred his fall to his advantage and as he landed, he rolled and managed to balance himself on his upper-back to then shoot his two feet out and kicked a soldier's shield, sending that one to the floor.

But now, it was at least eighty-to-one and even if Ichigo tried his best, he may end up seriously injured and kill seventy-nine of them, in his opinion at least/ (Ichigo assumed the final one would stab him in the back). Ichigo stood and he heard Kisaragi's voice.

"Kill him!"

Ichigo found his feet and stood, as they prepared to kill the rebel, roars came from the hill Ichigo just arrived from. The commanders looked up and their eyes turned as wide as saucers as they saw one-hundred rebels charge over the hill, the ones at front being Grimmjow, Kugo, Renji, Rukia, Soi-fon and Stark.

Ichigo didn't even smirk, it seemed somewhat arrogant now to do such a thing. Underestimating your opponent and being arrogant was Seireitei's main traits, he was nothing like them. Ichigo swung his blade diagonally, cutting a legionnaire across the chest before gliding across a soldiers side in a quick technique, then cutting his back as his flank was bare.

Rukia unsheathed her two swords and spun, two blades parallel as they collided with a Seireiteian's chest, knocking the man onto the floor bleeding heavily. Luders behind her spun and threw a weighted net across the air, landing on a skilled soldier that was then trampled by the rebels. Ebern and Quilge were there to, the former decapitating a centurion then pressing the wood of his axe against the lump in a soldiers throat, allowing Quilge to finish him off. Ikkaku and Yumichika danced through the battlefield as happy as ever, doing team-attacks and complimenting each other on each attack, the truest love Ichigo had ever seen since he and his own wife's romance.

Ichigo was still rolling across the ground, kicking away any enemies that came near. Standing, once swing of his blade caught a soldiers neck before he turned and thrusted forward, impaling another in the belly. Rukia beside him allowed a blade to slide off hers before cutting his unguarded back, her main tactics being that she whacked away any attackers sword before cutting his unguarded torso and then turning to do the same, it was working flawlessly so far. Renji threw a soldier over his shoulder, stomping on the face and then Kugo sliced one's torso, then cutting his throat rather deeply.

Across the battlefield, battles were easily one by the superiorly skilled rebels. All students of the Doctores such as Kenpachi, Azashiro, Kuruyashiki or taught by people taught by them. Like a hereditary skill, but without the blood relation. A centurion, straddled by Soi-fon was then killed by her dagger that ripped through his neck.

The Aquilifer charged at Ichigo in fear, using the Aquila as a weapon. Ichigo cut the honoured object in two, his blade forcing it's way through the wooden staff and sending the golden eagle to the floor. He then ducked under the Aquilifers attack, who was using the remainder of the Aquila as a staff like weapon, as he knelt, he grabbed what was left of the other half of the aquila, which was simply the golden eagle and around six-inches of wood as a handle before standing and spinning, crashing the eagle into the aquilifer's face, using it as a mace.

"We must go!" Kisaragi ordered his son.

There was no chance they were winning, they were being slaughtered. Shusuke growled, before turning his horse around and galloping away with his father, fleeing before the rebels caught and destroyed them.

Grimmjow had his circular steel shield in his two hands, swinging it upwards and crashing it against one legionnaire's jaw, knocking the man unconscious. Chad killed one with his large warhammer, crashing against a jaw. Neliel and Halibel finished two with their axes, one going down vertically while the other up diagonally.

Renji drove his sword into the back of a soldiers head, the blade coming out his mouth while Ichigo blocked a sword with the aquila and gave two, deep strikes to the final soldiers chest before kicking him to the floor and then crashing the eagle across his face, almost tearing his face apart. Ichigo looked up to see the father and son commanders fleeing and gave a fierce growl, driving the aquila deeper into the ripped face of the deceased soldier before him and ripping it out violently with a scream.

The rebels finished off the remainders of the soldiers as Seireiteian horns blared throughout the field. Grimmjow once again hit a remaining soldier on the head with his shield, giving a deep satisfied breath after doing so.

Behind their glorious leader, Kenpachi wobbled beside Unohana as he stood atop a hill behind Ichigo. "Ichigo!" He bellowed. "The Seireiteian's have sounded retreat!" He yelled.

The rebels cheered at this, all hugging and embracing one another, as well as shaking one another's hands in congratulations and thanks. Ichigo didn't join in, he merely let them cheer and brooded in his own failings. He let the Amagai's go, they fled. Unohana and Kenpachi walked up, embraced with their arms behind each others backs. "We have won the day" Unohana declared.

"We have won nothing" Ichigo sulked. "Shusuke and Kisaragi again slip from grasp" He sighed as he looked to their retreating forms.

"The same cannot be said for many who stood with them" Rukia offered. "The field is thick with the dead"

Ichigo took it into consideration. "Deserved fate" He declared. "For those who would see us again to shackle and whip" He finished, the golden bloodstained Aquila staying in his hands.

He had more than ten of those Aquilas as trophies, Seireitei would search for years just for one and now he had another. All of them had come from legions he had defeated in the past few months, all retreating as they realized it was a lost cause attempting victory.

Now he had another.

**0000000000000000**

On the outskirts of the Rukon, a large villa with other five-hundred men staying in it was lit up with torches as it was heavily guarded. Spearmen stood atop hills surrounding it as scouts, the two commanders very paranoid. Inside, the father and son were in front of Yamamoto, as naked as the day they were born as two naked slave women washed the blood off their skin.

"Another standard lost" Yamamoto sighed "It is another grave wound inflicted upon the Republic, Shusuke" The Consul said. The women poured warm water over their backs and cleaned them with the soaking cloth as their leader stood in front of them.

"A deeper one would have been suffered if we had not withdrawn from battle" Kisaragi defended.

"It astounds the fucking senses..." Yamamoto said. "How can a handful of errant slaves continue to vex us?" He asked rhetorically.

"I fear their numbers have been _sorely _underestimated within the senate. I believe them to be...near ten to fifteen thousand" Shusuke said. "Ichigo;s mongrel horde swells with each passing victory!" He growled. "Since Aizen's defeat near Rukongai.

He had heard how Ichigo shoved the gladius down the Praetor's throat.

"They added thousands to rank ever since liberating the mines of Inuzuri" Kisaragi added, remembering tales of how they attacked without warning, charging into the quarry and freeing all the slaves that worked there."Slaves across the Republic, humble and grateful to their masters for so many years turn to treachery in chance to join the ever expanding legend of Ichigo..." He said disdainfully.

"I'm told numbers joined him after Ginrei fell to them in the forest to the North" Amagai said, remembering the sight of Ginrei's head on a platter, sent to the senate courtesy of the rebel whore, Rukia. "His standards and men falling to the enemy, as the man himself"

"Much chaos and death at the hands of a fucking slave" Yamamoto sighed, his hands on his hips as he began to wonder what course of action to take. Shusuke gave a growl and took a few short strides in the bath with annoyance.

"You'll find the fucking slave at the very gates of Seireitei itself if reinforcements are not dispatched!" Amagai spat.

Yamamoto glared. "Five Praetors lay dead in the ground, every Senator that is sent is easily defeated, Hitsugaya battles the Quincy to the North-East and all the other great commanders are out on foreign affairs taking four-fifths of our forces with them! Resources of the Senate, are drained by these conflicts!" He said.

"What about you?" Kisaragi asked. "Or Bach?"

"We're a little busy..." Yamamoto began. "_Ruling a fucking empire!_"He yelled with his deep voice sending chills down the two's spines. "We don't even have the coin or the men to procure these reinforcements!"

Kisaragi and Amagai looked to one another, now sitting in the large bath opposite each other. They agreed visually and Shusuke began. "There is...one among us...who can fund endeavour from his own purse, yet never feel the sting of its cost" He said.

"...I had hoped to avoid involving the man" Yamamoto muttered.

"I do not enjoy it any more than you Consul, produce alternative and we shall seize upon it!" Amagai stated.

Yamamoto gave a sigh, then rubbed his temples with his two fingers before answering. "Very well" He said. "I shall return to Seireitei and intrigue Kuchiki to aid in crushing Ichigo and his rebellion and in the act, attempt to fix the wounded honor that his been inflicted on the republic" Yamamoto said.

With that, he left.

**0000000000000000**

The rebels strategic tent, now filled with Aquila's with a rectangular table in the middle, covered with a map and figurines housed Ichigo, looking at the map as he was in deep thought. Two laughs ripped him from thought as Kugo and Renji arrived, giving report.

"Field has been stripped of weapons and horses" Kugo said.

"Seireitei's loss has once again become our bounty" Renji grinned.

"What of Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked. "I would have his report" The leader said. Kugo replied with a shrug and a smile before answering orally.

"Well, you well know the man. He favours celebration after a victory...and has done so for many days." Kugo said with a laugh, Renji joining him with a chuckle. Ichigo interrupted their chuckles with an annoyed voice.

"A thing I would gladly give blessing" Ichigo said. "After Shusuke and Kisaragi fall from concern" Ichigo spoke sternly. Kugo attempted to regain his seriousness and said with his smile fading.

"They have proven themselves fools" He said "And may yet attempt bold manoeuvre" Kugo suggested.

"I will ask sentries and scouts around the area to keep an eye out" Ichigo said. "We will not be caught unaware" Ichigo swore.

Renji scoffed. "You give those shits credit beyond due"

"Underestimating your opponent is a Seireiteian trait Renji, do not fall prey to it" Ichigo chastised as he strode past him, out of the tent and into the open. He stood atop of the hill in the encampment, overlooking the thousands of tents within the tundra.

"Shusuke and Kisaragi come to the end of their days" Renji defended. "With each passing sun, hundreds of slaves break shackle and go to join our cause" He said. "By the Gods, not just slaves. Citizens, unhappy soldiers, all kinds who are sick of Seireiteian cruelty join us"

"Renji is not wrong in this" Kugo said. "Soon we shall have the advantage over numbers" He said, looking at the thousands of men, women and children below them.

Ichigo turned to Renji. "Gather Rukia, Kenpachi and Unohana" He said. "Then gauge prowess of those who have recently joined us and see them readied" He said, he then gave a smirk. "I would strike again at nearest opportunity... and give further warning to the fools in Seireitei, seeking to grind us beneath their heel"

Kugo and Renji liked the look Ichigo had upon his face, it was one of seeking battle.

**0000000000000000**

White buildings with orange tiled roofs covered Seireitei and in one particular room, high above the ground near the Senate was a room, with most of the floor being sand, only twelve inches of tile surrounded it, apart from the upper part of the room, which was significantly more tiled. On the larger part of the tiled floor, was a small bench that the Tribune Izuru Kira sat upon beside Chiyo, Byakuya's body slave and servant. **(A/N in the bleach novel, the Kuchiki's have a servant named Chiyo, who's around Rukia's age)**

Izuru watched as Byakuya, wielding two swords fought against the former champion of Seireitei who had sword and shield. Constantly on the offensive, the champion blocked each of the strikes Byakuya struck in an attempt to allow Byakuya to get used to wielding two blades.

"Ever day for months he wrestles with the man" Izuru muttered irritatedly. "Groans and grunts filling the air" He sighed as Chiyo filled his cup.

"Your Praetor is a dedicated student" Chiyo smiled.

Byakuya wore a simple red and white cloth around his hips with sandals. "And I forced to witness the lessons" Izuru murmured. "While more pressing matters fall to attention" He said.

As Byakuya and the champion sparred, Byakuya managed to disarm the man, but as Byakuya turned to strike, the champion sliced the Praetors arm. Izuru's eyes widened, as did the champion in a shock of fear. "A-Apologies Dominus" The champion said. "I lose myself in the heat of contest"

Byakuya gave a chuckle. "Less than a scratch...I deserve worse for not anticipating it"

The champion bowed. "You are quick of study" He smiled "Yet you leave flank open when you believe you have advantage" He taught. As Yamamoto entered his room, toga flowing, Byakuya deliberately spoke out loud.

"The ruin of many a man within the Senate" Byakuya said. "Let us return to training after evening meal is broken" Byakuya said. The champion nodded and sat down.

"The rumours prove true Byakuya" Yamamoto said. "You take instruction from a slave" He mocked slightly.

"He stood a champion of the arena for many years" Byakuya defended. "I paid his Lanista more coin than you'll ever see to acquire him and to learn what he has been taught for the games" Byakuya said. "As you may have realized by now...gladiators are skilled" Byakuya smirked behind his cup of water.

"Gladiators" Yamamoto mused "You strike upon the very subject of why I have come here" The Consul said. "If you would give me a moment in private..." Yamamoto asked, looking to Kira.

"Well Izuru is well versed in the ways of men, so I would expose him to the ways of the Senate" Byakuya said to his student, now smiling with pride.

"Very well" Yamamoto sighed. "We have suffered unexpected complications in the hunt for the rebel Ichigo"

"Shusuke and Hisragi have...fallen?" Byakuya asked.

"No" Yamamoto said. "But they find themselves in need of reinforcements. An expensive things to acquire in these troubled times."

Byakuya laughed, then decided to make the rare joke, a crude one. "Their asses must be very sore from the ramming that Ichigo gave them if they have come begging to me" He mocked.

"No-one is begging. They are merely asking for assistance"

"How much assistance?" Byakuya asked.

"Ten-thousand men" Yamamoto said. "He had twenty with him, but due to unexpected increase of numbers, he lost fifteen-thousand"

"That's...sixty-thousand we have lost to that rebellion now?" Byakuya counted. "Aizen's legion was annihilated, my grandfathers was cut in half, Ashido's was destroyed completely and the rest are from their losses" Byakuya counted. "Of course, more would have been killed, thankfully they retreated...many times" He smirked once more. "What shall I be given in return?"

"A command" Yamamoto smiled. "Beneath the two of them, of course"

Byakuya felt his stomach tighten. "Very well, the terms are agreeable"

Yamamoto nodded "I'll dispatch word to them"

"Best I send my own men...to ensure it arrives at intended destination" Byakuya said. Yamamoto simply agreed.

"Very well" Yamamoto said. "...To voice truth in it, I believed you would extort for inflated title, like Hitsugaya did to become Praetor and defeat the pirates terrorizing the eastern coast"

Byakuya turned with a glare. "My interests lie in titles and honour...earned" Byakuya said.

"Apologies for expecting anything less" Yamamoto said. With that, the consul left.

Izuru stood up, pacing over to Byakuya. "You'd agree to serve beneath Shusuke and Kisaragi? Absent true command?!"

"It appears so"

"I have heard how you berate their names!" Izuru argued. "How foolish and vain you think of them and Consul Yamamoto. Praetor-"

"The time for words have ended" Byakuya said. "Ichigo must fall...and I shall follow whatever path I must take to see day hastened" He said. He cupped Izuru's face "For the glory of Seireitei"

**0000000000000000**

In the rebel encampment, small children no older than eight ran around the muddy tents chasing one another in a playful bliss that could only be found in an area such as this. Chasing with wooden sticks and stolen wooden swords, acting like the 'Big men' that hung around the area. Surrounding some tents were small unstable fences made from sticks and small farms were made, making nothing but cabbage, carrots and turnips. In one of the nearby tents, a drunken Grimmjow sat with Stark and Kenpachi, the former angrily tired while the latter also drunk.

"I witnessed it with my own very eyes!" Kenpachi bellowed "Blood and battle up to the knee, in the heat of battle, Grimmjow stood with his cock out and commanding the Seireiteian's to bow down and receive golden tribute!" Kenpachi cackled, making rude gestures with his hand and crotch during so. The three laughed, Stark's one being more of a slight chuckle.

"In my defense I had much wine that day!" Grimmjow yelled "And I did not expect Ichigo to turn to attack the Seireiteian commander!" He laughed.

A face poked in. "There is more wine?" The three men turned to see Soi-fon, her head poking in with a small smirk. "My...friends are of a thirst" Soi-fon said, as Loly and Menoly entered behind her.

"Your woman brings gifts!" Kenpachi saluted drunkenly, about to stand.

Soi-fons hand pushed him back down. "Not for you" She said. Soi-fon wandered over to Grimmjow, leaning down to kiss him. Kenpachi and Stark watched as Loly and Menoly also copied, the two women's tongues dancing right in front of them as their hands roamed one another.

"Out" Grimmjow ordered with a smirk to Stark and Kenpachi. "...Out!" He slurred again.

"It's _my_ fucking tent" Stark scoffed.

Grimmjow obviously didn't care. "Out!" He laughed once more. Kenpachi slapped a hand on Stark's shoulder and gave a grin.

"Let him enjoy himself" Kenpachi urged, pulling Stark up. The pirate sighed and stood once more, rolling his eyes as Soi-fon whispered in Loly and Menoly's ears. Stark and the older rebel left, in which case Loly and Menoly danced over to Grimmjow, sharing kisses between the three. Soi-fon watched in arousal, she'd let them kiss, touch and lick him but she'd be damned if his cock found it's way into one of their cunts! Walking over, she grabbed his face and kissed it forcefully, pulling him down upon her onto the small hay bed.

"Ichigo seeks you" Soi-fon said.

"Let him seek a while longer" Grimmjow replied.

Within seconds, all of them were naked. Grimmjow kissed down Soi-fon's slender body as her back arched, showing her ribcage as his tongue danced within her. Loly and Menoly were at either side of him, kissing each other, be it lips or neck and drinking the wine hungrily and allowing some to drip on Grimmjow's back.

The two girls helped move Grimmjow's hips in and out of Soi-fon, who had her palm pressed against the teal-haired rebels face as her knees gripped his waist, her feet flopping with every thrust. He felt wine and tongues touch his back, but Soi-fons moist core was his only concern as he felt her tightness grip him hard. Soi-fon quickly subdued him, throwing him on his back as she began to ride him, with Loly and Menoly kneeling beside them with the latter sitting on the formers hips, legs wrapped around her back as they frolicked with each other.

With each bounce of her hips, Soi-fon came closer to climax especially when watching the dark-haired girl's face in between the sand-haired girls legs, the latter squealing and squirming so enticingly. Grimmjow and Soi-fon's mutual orgasm was on the rise and as both of them screamed in climax, another couple did as well.

Although it was not the same sex couple you would think, in another tent the bald spearmen Ikkaku fell onto Yumichika's naked, sweaty chest as he pulled himself out of the effeminate man's ass. Ikkaku kissed his lovers nipples as Yumichika laughed. "Isn't it maddening? That we rise to heights unknown in the wake of battle?" He laughed. This basically meant that all people were at their 'best' after battle.

"As all men do" Ikkaku said, trailing a tongue down Yumichika's neck. "When bathed in blood and glory" He grinned, kissing Yumichika again, nipping at the man's lip. He had been in love with the man since he was but seventeen years old, so ten years now. Of course, Ikkaku thought he preferred women and sometimes, he did. He was attracted to them, but Yumichika...it was love and romance, not lust and attraction.

"When Seireitei falls" Yumichika said, assuming the best. "I fear we shall split the heavens in celebration" He said in a euphoric bliss as his lover chimed kisses all over his torso.

"And together..." He said, biting his nipple. "Fuck the God's themselves as they plummet to the Earth" he finished seductively.

"You believe you fuck as a God now?" Yumichika smirked.

"I boast upon evidence given" Ikkaku grinned. Yumichika pressed his finger to the bald soldiers lips and then said:

"Couple proud words with wine, then see them better received" Yumichika declared. Ikkaku nodded, turning away and nakedly walking to the other side of the tent and to the wine jug, turning as nude as they day he was born. He smiled and then spoke.

"You afforded yourself well upon the field the other day"

"You stand surprised" Yumichika said. "Ever since the day I joined the gladiators, you and I have trained together, you should know my prowess more than any other" He said.

"I've always believed in you" Ikkaku stated. "Even when you were yet a little contrary slave boy"

"My eyes were shrouded" Yumichika smiled. "And forever in Ichigo's debt for opening the veil"

"A debt shared equally by all" Ikkaku nodded. "One that we shall repay with loyaltu and the lives of any who stand in his way" He said. Yumichika rolled his eyes as he saw Ikkaku grin foolishly, before kissing him once more.

**0000000000000000**

In his tent, Ichigo stood behind his war table as usual. His cuirass was off, revealing his lean, muscled chest. His bracers and greaves were still on, in case of an emergency and he had to leave, in which case he would merely have to place his cuirass on.

Grimmjow however, was not so prepared. He entered the room with a simple cloth around his hips, carrying two goblets and a flagon of wine. He appeared to be very happy and very intoxicated. "You summon me?" Grimmjow asked, striking a pose.

Ichigo was not amused. "I would not have had to, if you had reported in with Kugo and Renji" He said. "...days ago" He added.

"My intentions were called by...pressing matters" He finished with a grin as he sat in front of Ichigo, behind the table. The room was dimmed, as the night was coming and a small wooden torch was nailed to the wooden beams that held Ichigo's tent together.

"Of women?" Ichigo accused, Grimmjow's smile being his answer. "And drink" He finished.

"Are there any more so?" Grimmjow asked rhetorically, pouring another drink. "I remember when you enjoyed those two things" He mocked "I hear it gets smaller if not put to use" Grimmjow said, motioning to Ichigo's crotch.

Ichigo sighed, pressing two hands against the table and leaning down slightly. "Days cannot pass after battle, without your report" Ichigo advised. Grimmjow sighed, irritated.

"We fought, we won" Grimmjow shrugged. "Does that cover needed ground?" He asked.

Ichigo simply gave an amused 'hmpf' and "You've proven to be a valuable asset...against Seireitei" Ichigo said. "Yet your indifference to authority and lack of maturity gives me reason to believe you not worthy as title of one of my generals" Ichigo said.

"So?" Grimmjow scoffed. "I am no leader"

"There are many that already look to you as such" Ichigo said as he rested on his elbows, two hands entwined, he then set them down on the table as he sat. "Greater number still would follow you into battle"

Grimmjow smiled "You mean die for me"

"For the cause"

"I do not enjoy being set above my brothers, being thought greater than I already am" Grimmjow said. "As many begin to think of you"

"I do not wish it"

"Yet it is so" Grimmjow saluted. "They begin to speak of you as if you are a God and may react poorly when you prove yourself mortal"

Ichigo felt a pang of annoyance for an odd reason, being called mortal. No ordinary man could do what he had done, yet he kept it silent. "Victory against Seireitei is my only concern"

"Now how is that defined?" Grimmjow mused loudly. "When the two Amagai's fall? They will just send another to clean up their mess and the more and more if they fail-"

"And they too shall fall" Ichigo snapped

Grimmjow took that into account. "And when we have laid waste to the mighty Republic?" He asked. "What then? Who do we turn our wrath upon then?" Grimmjow asked. "The men that set you on this path..." Grimmjow spoke quietly. "The men that ripped your family and friends from this world...they are all gone, their family and friends too." Grimmjow said, remembering the event of Ichigo cutting down Aizen's Legatus father a month ago, or burning down the Urahara villa in which Kisuke's mother was rumoured to dwell, or the attack on the Kuchiki bank where Sojun's sister worked.

Ichigo had a simple answer. "A thousand lives...could never be equal to my mothers, or my fathers, or Yuzu's or Uryu's" Ichigo said "Nor could they equate to the many brothers and sisters we have lost in this war. Kensei, Hisagi, Nanao, Jackie..." Ichigo said.

"I dared to love someone once" Grimmjow admitted.

"She yet draws breath?" Ichigo asked.

"No..and I too sought vengeance once...and I stood as empty as you" He sighed. "And only now is the hole beginning to fill"

"...There is no honour I hold to heart left...to break such healing words" Ichigo admitted.

"Absent such a man must speak them to himself" Grimmjow sighed. "Or have a loved one do such" He added. Ichigo knew what he meant. "You're wife's thighs grow ever more moist for you and yet you do nothing! You fiend!" Grimmjow insulted jokingly.

Ichigo merely smiled lightly. "Words...also deny me"

Grimmjow turned to his head towards the tents entrance, looking at the covered army. "You seek them in the voice of thousands that yearn for battle and blood-"

"I could not save my friends and family" Ichigo said a touch too dangerously for Grimmjow's liking. "Yet I can fight to see a day when no innocent life is so easily disregarded" He said. "A day when Seireitei and it's cruelty is but a distant memory!"

Grimmjow nodded. "May you find peace...in it's arrival brother" Ichigo seemed shocked at these words. "Let us share wine...we can get our women here" Grimmjow smirked "And set aside such stupid thoughts-"

"Your offer is much appreciated" Ichigo said, returning the cup to Grimmjow in decline.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stood. "Then I will drink...and fuck in your name! Fight when called upon and follow you to the very gates of Seireitei" He said, leaving the tent. "If that's where your madness leads!" He saluted, before leaving.

Ichigo sat alone, holding the stone horse figurine that signified the rebels. He then pushed it towards Seireitei.

**0000000000000000**

Whack!

"Raise fucking guard!" Renji scoffed with a shake of his head as the new recruit fell on his back, Rukia being the reason. Ebern shook his head in disbelief.

"That girl grows fiercer by the day" He said.

"Even I shall fear calling her a 'little woman' now" Quigle joked.

"At least now I will be able to understand it when you yield you simple shit" Rukia joked. She looked to the left to see Ichigo arrive, hand dangling over his swords hilt and she gave him a grin, which he returned with a less-toothy smile. She heard chatter among the recruits, whispering his name in awe.

"Next man" Renji called. Rukia quickly prepared herself "Begin" Rukia easily dodged the two strikes and didn't even have to use her wooden sword to defeat the recruit, a simple punch to the nose sent him to the floor. Renji turned to Ichigo "We test the last of those to join us"

"How do you find them?"

"Enthusiastic" Renji complimented, before cringing as Rukia put another to the flor. "Yet short of skill"

"Many among us stood as such" Ichigo advised. "They shall soon prove themselves worthy" Ichigo vowed. Chad interrupted him as he averted his gaze to the far left.

"Perhaps not all" The dark-skinned man mentioned, looking to two suspicious looking characters. Ichigo caught them whispering, one was blonde and the other dark of skin and caught the two pulling their hoods up and turning to leave. Ichigo looked to Renji, his fingers wrapping around his gladius and his eyes narrowing, he slowly walked near them, looking closely and pulling the sword from it's sheath.

"Await my return" he told Renji,

Ichigo followed the two around the encampment for at most thirty minutes till they reached their destination. They met up with another suspicious looking character as well, who began whispering to them before entering a tent. Ichigo glared, then followed. Entering the tent, he rose an eyebrow as he saw a table with a horses head upon it.

"You've killed a horse?" Ichigo asked, looking at the two who now had organs in their hands. The butcher eyes widened and cursed.

"Lower fucking voice!" The butcher snapped. "I would not follow the horse to become meat!"

Ichigo continued his glare. "Who gave permission?" He demanded. "A man atop a horse in battle is worth ten on foot"

"It was gravely wounded any way" He shrugged. "I would have sought permission from the great man upon the hill, but King Ichigo is too busy waging war to bother with such low concerns and low people" He mocked, ignorant to the man who stood before him.

"What makes you believe this?" Ichigo asked.

He laughed "Open fucking eyes, you have your own sir!" He said. "I begin to question turning from the calm ocean breeze and safety of my cities walls for this" He spat, looking around the dirty tent.

"You were a free man once?" Ichigo asked, mildly impressed that he gave up a free life to join the rebellion.

"Far removed" He smiled "I worked under a nasty piece of work, yet at least back then I had a warm cloak and a full belly now didn't I?" He asked Ichigo.

"Did you expect freedom to come absent cost?" Ichigo asked.

"No" He deadpanned. "Yet plan to be clothed and fed? I thought this would be sorted." he sighed, picking up a bucket of dirty water and organs "Now I await the bringer of fucking rain to bless us with a most needed shower" Ichigo watched as mere children picked up the organs and meat, putting them into a bucket for their families or their carers. Ichigo knelt and watched in sympathy, the children were so feeble. "The weather will soon turn cold...and with it-"

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi arrived "A clutch of Seireiteian's try to slip past our position to the east" He said.

"You are Ichigo?!" The butcher gasped. "A-Apologies I-I did not-"

"Still your tongue" Ichigo ordered. "...Men may not always have full belly or warm cloak, yet while I draw breath you have the freedom to speak your heart" Ichigo said, before smiling. "Even against the great man upon the hill" He smirked.

As Ichigo turned to move with Kenpachi to the east, the butcher just stared with wide eyes. "Fuck the Gods"

**0000000000000000**

A mile or so near the rebel encampment, Unohana sat wrapped in a stripped cloak digging a small hole to bury some seeds in for the rebellion. Apparently this was the only good piece of soft, flat land in which decent crops could grow and sadly she was given the task for it...wasn't all that bad she supposed, she was good at it and it calmed her, when she had the mask on. Digging the hole with a sharp piece of wood, she heard galloping of horses. She looked up and cursed.

At least ten Seireiteian horsemen.

Unohana kept her calm as the horses began to circle around her, slowing down but still at a high-speed. She stood up and kept a blank face as the horses ceased running and came to a halt, one particular soldier getting off of his steed and wandering up to her, accusations about to fly.

"You there!" He called, the soldier hopping off his horse. "What is your purpose, so near rebel encampment?" He asked. Unohana kept silent and put her head down, looking to the floor. The horseman sighed, walking up to her with his gladius in hands. "Who else is with you?" He asked. She did not answer. "Find. Fucking. Tongue" He commanded. "Who is with you?!"

Unohana glared and for the first time in a while, a deadly smirk came to her face. "Death" She answered, before her hand slipped down to her thigh and released one of her hidden daggers, which found itself under the soldiers chin and curving out his face, violently.

The Seireiteian's cursed as Unohana stole the deceased soldiers sword, Ichigo beside Kenpachi and Grimmjow jumped from the nearby bushes all with spears in their hands. Unohana blocked a strike from a soldier, then crashed her sword against his sending his arm far back in recoil. Ichigo charged to a horsemen with spear in hand, thrusting it forward. The horseman whacked the spearhead away, then went on the offensive and swung, in which Ichigo quickly brought the butt of his spear up to block before piercing the soldiers belly with the spear, then tearing him down from his horse.

Kenpachi simply ran up to a horseman, roaring and then blocking with the butt of his spear like Ichigo and then swinging the tip horizontally to slash the soldiers chest. Grimmjow wasn't particularity skilled with the spear, but good enough to defeat these soldiers. Blocking the the tip and butt, be kicked the enemies ankle and then slashed his throat twice for good measure.

Unohana parried a strike before kneeling and slicing the thigh, then with one simple swing she cut off the head. Ichigo was currently fighting a soldier whilst unarmed. He let the swords tip graze his armor, manoeuvring his body with the attack so that he wasn't hurt before kicking the soldier in the chest with the sole of his foot and then delivering a jaw-breaking punch before wrapping his arm around the soldiers arm and throwing him to the floor, then grabbing the soldier's dagger that was sheathed on his torso and slamming it down on his heart.

As the final horseman fled, Grimmjow attempted to impale him with the spear, but the horse knocked him on his back once he attempted to attack. Kenpachi cursed "We must follow!"

"No, a spear...quickly!" Ichigo yelled. Kenpachi handed him the poled weapon which Ichigo quickly took from him. Retracting his arm back, Ichigo took a few strides before shooting his arm forward and sending the spear soaring in the air after the fleeing horseman. The rebels could all but watch as they put faith in the soaring spear, which fortunately hit where it was aimed, in the back of the fleeing soldier, who landed roughly forcing the spear in his back to snap once colliding with the ground.

Grimmjow laughed, raising his arms in the air. "I just may stand equal with sword, yet you definitely have me by fucking spear" Grimmjow said, pointing to the corpse metres way.

"Ichigo, this one carried a message" Unohana said, giving Ichigo a small scroll. Ichigo snapped it from her grasp and untied the red ribbon around it. Kenpachi walked up, asking the leader what it said but Ichigo ignored as he was too busy reading the note.

**0000000000000000**

"Ten thousand?" Renji asked.

"Led by Byakuya Kuchiki himself" Ichigo sighed. "The man once defeated an army of fifty-thousand with just ten-thousand men"

"When?" Kenpachi asked.

"...The invasion of Karakura" Ichigo murmured. "Shusuke and Kisaragi would see their numbers swell, stripping our advantage" Ichigo sighed.

Renji sighed, then turned to the map. "We could lay trap..." He began "Here...along the main road near Inuzuri" Renji suggested. "Catch them by surprise before they have a chance to join their brothers."

"That would place us between Kuchiki from the North and Amagai from the south" Ichigo stated.

"We do not have the men to face armies on both fronts" Kugo sighed.

"We need to attack the Amagai's before they inflate number" Ichigo added.

"We have inflicted nagging wound, yet for months we have yet to shatter resolve of their men" Kugo said. Ichigo shrugged and decided to give a very simple, yet effective answer.

"Perhaps the heads of their commanders on pikes would sway them?" Ichigo suggested.

"Trophies that have proven difficult to win" Kugo smiled.

"In the field of battle? Yes" Ichigo smirked. "But from what is written here...message is not directed to where our scouts say their troops lie. It says it hopes that 'Word finds them safe...in the villa'...he is not in an encampment" Ichigo devised.

"They have gone to ground" Renji laughed.

"Warm baths and the comfort of women...why the fuck did we rebel?" Grimmjow scoffed.

"Where is this villa?" Kugo asked.

"It does not say" Ichigo shrugged menially. The three generals beside Ichigo looked to each other in shock of his indifference and Ichigo caught this, he turned to the map. "We intercepted Kuchiki's men riding south-east" He said, a small coin signifying Kuchiki's men. Amagai would like to stay within reasonable distance from their men...their villa is somewhere in this region" Ichigo said, tracing a circle with his finger on the map.

"How do we divine which is theirs?" Kugo asked.

"They're fools, just as you said" Ichigo told Kugo. "We'll know easily by the placement of their sentries and sizeable force they no doubt have" Ichigo said. "We find it and-"

"Descend upon it with every sword we have" Renji grinned.

"No" Ichigo said, breaking Renji's belief in his military skill in two. "Large numbers would have high risk of alerting the two, giving them time to slip away from grasp" Ichigo said. "...But a few men might penetrate defense unnoticed"

"A few against many" Grimmjow saluted "Much as the old days"

Ichigo nodded. "Grimmjow, Kugo...I would have you at my side" He said. Renji looked to him with a risen eyebrow, offended.

"I am to stand idle with arm up fucking ass?" He asked.

"You, to lead in my absence" Ichigo said. "Gather every man and woman that can hold weapon"

"Of what purpose?" Renji asked.

Ichigo smiled "One of vital importance if we are to gain victory"

**0000000000000000**

"Sword" Byakuya demanded. Izuru rolled his eyes and handed Byakuya the gladius. Izuru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"There is much to be done if we are to move against Ichigo" Izuru said.

"I agree, there is much to be done" Byakuya said.

"Yet you waste time sparring with a common slave" Izuru sighed as he walked away in the opposite direction to sit down. If Kaien were here, Izuru would be forever thankful, as he didn't have to watch the Kuchiki spar...again.

"Was Ichigo not also thought of as such?" Byakuya asked. "If I remember correctly he gave you and your parents quite a thrashing...would you dismiss him so easily?"

"No" Izuru said "But in my defense, he had protection back then and my parents were overrun by their own slaves...and for all his victories he is yet just a slave"

"He's a man" Byakuya said "Better or worse than one sharing any title"

"You'd place him upon equal footing with a Seireiteian?" Izuru asked amusedly.

"From what he is shown, he is quite superior in fact" Byakuya shrugged.

"Pfft" Kira laughed.

Byakuya turned around with a glare. "You believe wealth and position grant you power over those beneath you?" He asked. Izuru stopped his chuckle and gulped at Byakuya's fearsome glare.

"I believe we tower above a slave in all things"

Byakuya shrugged. "Couple words with appropriate actions" Byakuya said, flipping his sword over, catching the blade and pointing the handle to him. "You've been well trained in the Seireiteian ways of combat...a slave should be no challenge whatsoever" Byakuya said.

Izuru walked over and took the sword of his teacher, who in turn walked to the sidelines and watched with his arms folded. Izuru nodded and then attacked Byakuya's champion. The tribune showed good form and skill, being taught well by his teacher, his attacks were strong and quick, lethal and precise, but the champion was superior and quickly disposed of Izuru with a single punch once his guard was done, bloodying his nose.

The champion gasped. "Apologies Dominus I did not mean-"

"You but taught lesson sorely needed" Byakuya defended. "The same as how Ichigo schools those who believes themselves Gods...perched high above him...then laughs as they tumble from the heavens and plummet to soil" He finished with a smile. Izuru sighed in a small amount of embarrassment before standing and taking his seat, lesson being well taught.

Byakuya continued his training and as time went on, his got increasingly frustrated with his champion. He kept it inside, but he couldn't any more and suddenly released a yell of frustration. "Dominus, it takes time to master techniques, I know it can swell frustration"

"My frustration is not with _myself!_" He yelled. The champion gulped and spoke.

"Dominus...if I have done something to offend-"

"The offence lies in what you do _not _do" Byakuya stated. "You hold back in your assult...do you not believe me worthy of it?" He asked. "Like the Senate believe me unworthy of a true command?!"

"No-one stands more worthy than you Dominus"

"Then come at me, like you would a man in the arena...absent thought of mercy!" Byakuya urged.

"Byakuya-" Izuru interrupted

"We all have lessons, it must be learned" Byakuya told his Tribune. "I would have this my final test...and in its completion knowledge to know that I am now prepared to battle those trained in your arts" Byakuya said.

"...You ask me to kill you?" The champion asked.

"I command you to _try_" Byakuya said.

"Then you command my death" The champion said. "If you are victorious, it will be at the cost of my life. If you fail my life will be equally forfeit" the champion said.

"Izuru, stand witness" Byakuya said. "If he strikes me down he is to be rewarded with his freedom, as well as ten-thousand gold" Byakuya said.

"You cannot be serious!" Izuru gasped.

"A man's true enemy is doubt" Byakuya said. "A thing I will not carry into battle against Ichigo" He turned to the gladiator. "Make choice, or fall were you stand" he said.

The champion gulped, then nodded. "Your will Dominus" He bowed. "My hands."

His shield shot out and hit Byakuya on the nose, before his sword grazed the Praetor's chest slightly as the blood hit the wall. Byakuya leapt back in shock at the champion's speed and luckily managed to regain footing, blocking his next flurry of attacks with much difficulty. Byakuya went on the offensive, striking at the gladiator furiously but all he did was duck and then slam the circular steel shield into the back of Kuchiki's leg, sending him on his back. Byakuya cursed and rolled away from all the strikes the champion struck before rolling back and blocking another strike, ducking and moving forward to cut his leg.

Byakuya's nose was busted, as was his lip and his chest was bleeding. "Come!" Byakuya commanded. The champion swung his sword so hard that when it collided with Byakuya's it knocked from his hand and flew across the room, piercing the wall and staying mobile in it. Byakuya cursed as he was punched in the jaw that seemed to daze his mind, shocking the room.

"We must stop this" Chiyo gasped

"He has given his command...we must follow it" Izuru told her.

Byakuya was dazed and it seemed victory was futile. With a final thrust, Byakuya's sword slid across the top of his slaves shield, the entire length now passed the shield. The champion slammed his gladius down on it, disarming Byakuya completely.

Izuru gulped and his eyes widened as the champions sword came for Byakuya, but in a truly magnificent manoeuvre, Byakuya could the blade with his two hands! Everyone's eyes widened as the Praetor sidestepped the attack, gripped the swords blade and did a full one-eighty degree turn before slamming the blade into the champions gut, victorious.

The gladiator felt blood gushing from his mouth, now holding onto Kuchiki's arms. "Y-You were waiting...for me to think you made the step I warned you of..." He smiled proudly.

"Knowledge and patience..." Byakuya said. "The only counter to greater skill"

He fell to his knees "You have been well schooled" He smiled.

"Know that your service...will not pass unremembered" Byakuya swore, tearing the sword out from his gut and allowing him to fall into his arms. "The coin I promised...that if you had bested me? Shall now go to a monument to the storied champion Seigen" Byakuya promised.

Seigen smiled "It has been the greatest of honours to serve you Dominus"

Byakuya have a short nod. "The honour was mine"

He died in Byakuya's arms with a smile.

**0000000000000000**

The two guards that stood watch were quickly incapacitated by the three rebels; Ichigo, Renji and Kugo. The first simply took one down himself while the the second wrapped a rope around the last guards neck and and the third stabbed his heart. Quickly tossing the bodies aside, Ichigo and his two generals quickly squatted to overlook the villa.

It was covered with at least a few hundred tents. Kugo turned to Ichigo. "There are too many, even for us" He said.

"Then let us pause for a moment" Ichigo said with a small smirk "And see their numbers thinned"

Down in the villa, Shusuke walked with a cup of wine in his hand. "The die has been cast, we cannot reverse course" He said to his father.

"Yamamoto takes overly long to return with word of Byakuya's decision" Kisaragi said.

"Haschwald cannot aid either, he is in Hueco Mundo which is twice the distance that Seireitei is" Shusuke said.

"At least consider it" His father urged.

"Governor" A soldier said, coming to Amagai. "The rebel army moves to our legions near the North"

Amagai was surprised by this, Ichigo making a move against his men at this hour? A few days after battle? "Tell the first and second cohorts to go and join with them" Amagai said. He turned around and then spoke "To fuck with Kuchiki. We shall rejoin our men, then see Ichigo to the afterlife ourselves" he told his father, who nodded. "Fetch armor and sword quickly!" He ordered his slave.

Up in the hill, Ichigo looked to his two generals who looked shocked as all the soldiers began to leave the villa. "Renji's advancement to the north draws them away" Ichigo said "And the father and son now left with just enough guards for us to fight through"

"Not all have left" Kugo said.

"The God's have heard my prayers" Grimmjow grinned "There is no boast in easy victory"

"Stay to the shadows" Ichigo warned. "Then let us end this"

They sneaked down relatively easy enough. The soldiers were too busy getting ready and the guard around the villa wall was at a minimum. Ichigo, Grimmjow and Kugo crept down the hills, hiding behind large boulders and bushes before finally reaching the large wall that separated them from the two commanders. Over his shoulder, Kugo carried a rope and a jagged hook to throw over the wall.

A guard approached, Ichigo and the two were as quiet as mice as they stuck to the wall, as the guard almost caught sight of them, he turned to face the opposite direction, a fatal mistake.

Carrying his body, Ichigo pulled him over the the ughh...other pile of bodies, four now in total. Ichigo snapped quiet commands to Kugo and Grimmjow. "Swiftly! Before they are discovered from their posts!"

"Why is Rukia not here?" Kugo wondered. "You usually take her everywhere"

"I would not have brought her here...because I suppose I just wish for a night with just us three, like old times" Ichigo said with a smile. "She does not even know I am here, she would have nagged me to take her along" He joked.

"The mighty Ichigo turns from un-winnable battle" Grimmjow mocked.

Kugo turned to the wall, with an eyebrow raised. "We do not know how many are inside"

Grimmjow, shaking with excitement at the prospect of having a heavy, difficult fight with the odds totally against them quickly said, giddily with a grin. "Let us pray there are not too few!" He said, turning to Kugo with a boyish smile.

"I am encircled by mad fucks" Kugo laughed "And now I'm beginning to count myself as one!" He said, throwing the rope over the wall. As it soared over, Kugo dragged it up quickly and found it caught on something. They stayed still, awaiting any muttering noises of confusing, hoping none saw the rope and hook.

Grimmjow, stuck to a wall shot his eyes left and right with a smile. "The God's favor us!" He said, pushing Kugo aside and climbing up the rope.

"Ichigo holds no belief in them" Kugo pointed out.

"Let them prove me wrong this night" Ichigo muttered "And give us swift victory" Following Grimmjow up the wall.

In the villa, the Amagai's had their full armor on. A soldier walked beside him. "First and second garrison ride to join the legion-"

"Ichigo does not hold the numbers for decisive victory" Kisaragi said. "What is his mind at such a task? Perhaps he has more men than we thought"

"Let us split his head open and read his thoughts" Amagai said "And let his extra few slaves follow in pursuit-"

A slash and a cry cut Amagai off as yells and shouts forced him to turn around. Amagai's eyes widened as he saw Ichigo charge into the villa courtyard, his mouth wide as he roared. Cutting another down in front of Shusuke, two of his soldiers leapt in front to protect their commander. Ichigo took three long strides before leaping high into the air, off the flight off steps and a few inches above the first soldiers head before landing in front of the second, slamming his sword onto the legionnaire's shoulder. Kugo and Grimmjow charged in after, at the opposite side twenty legionnaires charged in as well.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were cutting soldiers down in the middle of the courtyard, Kugo charging in late and leaping into the air, grabbing his sword with both hands and kicking one man away before slamming the blade on another. Ichigo grabbed a soldier by the throat and head-butted him, hard. Kugo threw a soldier against a white wall before swinging his Kopis up vertically, cutting his chin and throat leaving a clean, vertical slash of blood upon the wall just a few inches above the soldier. A spear zoomed past Grimmjow's face, laying atop the upper rim of his steel shield before the teal-haired rebel slammed his blade on the spear, before kicking the soldier away.

"We must see you to safety!" Kisaragi told his son.

"I will not fucking turn from him again!" Shusuke hissed.

"Seize reason! We will gather our troops and see Ichigo to deserved fate and you to honoured glory!" Kisaragi said. Amagai stood defiant, glaring at Ichigo before nodding in agreement and turning.

Ichigo was continuing to cut down all the men guarding him alongside his two generals beside him. Amagai quickly turned and Ichigo roared "Don't let them get away!" He yelled, Kugo and Grimmjow quickly followed the two while Ichigo finished the last of the guards.

Running through all the right path-ways and routes, Kugo and Grimmjow managed to force Amagai and his father back into the baths, the two in so much of a panic that they did not know where they headed. They arrived in the baths with five other men and Amagai cursed, Kugo and Grimmjow only metres behind them.

"Fucking savages have blocked us from escape!" Shusuke roared.

"Take shelter here" A soldier suggested.

"I will not fall trapped like a fucking animal-"

His words were cut off as Grimmjow came running in, cutting down a soldier leaving the path open to Kugo, who shoved a soldier aside with his shoulder and whacked at another's shield, dazing him before turning to the recently shoved one and cutting his throat horizontally. Kugo kicked an other while Grimmjow threw one against a wall. As Amagai and his father stood watch, the saw another form charge down the hall which the two ex-gladiators just entered.

His chest heaving and his skin coloured red, Ichigo ran at them with murder in his eyes and two swords in his hand. Kugo threw one legionnaire aside, grabbing him by the throat and repeatedly impaling him with a dirk while Grimmjow had recently decapitated the final guards arm, before spinning and slicing his throat.

Ichigo engaged the father and son quickly, with his right hand he blocked Amagai's attack, then with his left he blocked Kisaragi's. Blocking two strikes at the same time, then manoeuvring his torso to a twist to dodge a thrust, Ichigo blocked a slash from Kisaragi before knocking the man's sword down by slashing the man's arm, then blocking Amagai's strike by holding his own arm firm, the governor's sword stopping as soon as it collided with Ichigo's before the rebel commanders other blade knocked it from Shusuke's hand.

At that, Ichigo's two blades were at the father and son's throats.

Behind him, Kugo turned to look down the path with a curved hand wiping his nose nonchalantly while Grimmjow leaned against the wall behind them. Ichigo dead-panned to the two leaders "Your cause is lost"

"The mistake is mine" Shusuke said "For not foreseeing you would attack in the night, like the thieves and cut-throats you prove"

"A mistake you shall not make again" Ichigo replied with a smirk. He didn't have to spell it out to the father and son to show them what that meant. Shusuke gulped as he titled his chin upwards to stay as far away from the gladius' tip as possible.

"Name terms of surrender...and let us be done with it" Amagai said.

Ichigo looked to them both. Aizen said they would only go to the Quincy border, Urahara said he would return his mother and Yoruichi said the...raping, that's what it was, he didn't want it and it was against his will, it was rape. Besides the point, she said it would stop after she was pregnant...how could he trust these two?

"There are none, I would trust Seireitei to honour" Ichigo spat.

Ichigo's left sword whizzed to the right, while his right sword whizzed to the left, cutting the first half of both their necks. Stretching his hand out a bit more, he send his two arms far in the opposite direction, cutting deeper and harder this time.

With that, their heads fell to the floor and their two corpses fell back simultaneously into the baths behind them. Ichigo watched as this happened, anger and hatred in his eyes. "Gather their heads" Ichigo commanded.

**0000000000000000**

In Seireitei, Byakuya pet a grey bloodhound as Yamamoto was speaking. "A most ill-fated turn, yet news of calamity does not end with their deaths, absent proper command I fear their troops will be scattered to the winds"

"Yes it was most unfortunate their leaders fell before my arrival" Byakuya said, now sporting bandages on his hands from the incident against his champion.

"Even more unfortunate that your men had taken routes that passed so near rebel encampment" Yamamoto indirectly accused. Byakuya turned with an offended stare, he gripped his sliced hands in annoyance.

"Give plain voice...if you're of a mind" Byakuya suggested angrily, basically telling the Consul to speak his mind. Izuru looked to the two of them, shocked and impressed with his teachers guts, standing up against the Consul.

Yamamoto took a deep breath. "Let us move from clouded past and turn towards more pressing future." Yamamoto asked. Taking another breath, he was ready to finally say what Byakuya wanted to hear. "The sole command and charge to bring Ichigo to deserved end is now yours...along with the recommendation of Consul in nearby future if you so wish it" Yamamoto said.

Byakuya nodded and gave a smile. "I serve the glory of Seireitei"

"As do we all" Yamamoto said, before nodding and taking a turn and leaving the hallway. Izuru watched Yamamoto's retreating form before going up to Byakuya in a wonder, completely surprised and impressed.

He walked up, with an impressed smirk. "You planned this?" Izuru realized. "From the very moment Yamamoto offered command beneath Shusuke and Kisaragi?" He asked.

Byakuya have a smug smirk. "The House of Kuchiki bows to no-one"

"How did you know Ichigo would make attempt on their lives, instead of fleeing when knowledge was gained on your army advancing from Seireitei?" Izuru asked.

Byakuya smiled "Because..." He paused for a moment "Its is...what _I _would have done" He admitted with a tone of admiration for the rebel. Before he turned, he patted Izuru's shoulder and quickly took leave without a word.

**0000000000000000**

"The last of the Seireiteians flee to the west" Renji said hastily as he followed Ichigo, Grimmjow and Kugo around the encampment. "Sight of their leader's heads upon spike has broken fucking spirit"

"Let us give chase" Kugo urged. "And send them all to equal fate"

"No" Ichigo said "We've defeated them, killing some random footmen will be a waste of men and resources. I'd see us far from the advancement of Kuchiki in the north"

"Once again the mighty Ichigo turns away from un-winnable fight" Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo ignored the slight, not every insult required a response. "Our numbers have grown beyond wildest expectation...yet winter will soon be upon us" Ichigo said. "To face hunger and cold, as well as Kuchiki's army would drag us to certain doom. We must seek advantage with supplies and shelter, one that can be defended when set upon till spring at least" Ichigo said. "The other cities we have attacked...unreliable, no supplies and small, not large enough to hold our current army..." Ichigo said.

"There is no villa nor lands that can hold us now" Kugo said.

"No there is not" Ichigo said. "Only a city...a _large _city with a population can hold us now" Ichigo said. "With a docks...and a storage shelter...and civilians for hostages, the size of a capital" He added. Grimmjow, Renji and Kugo all turned to each other with smirks and grins on their faces as they saw Ichigo 'Get that look on his face again' and as he overlooked his army, Ichigo spoke. "And we shall tear one from the flesh of Seireitei...and salt mortal wound, with blood and death"

This would be fun.

**0000000000000000**

**This chapter is hella long. T'll update sometime next Wednesday or so.  
**

**Very violent, with a lot of bromance between the four generals and probably the most amount you'll see in a while as there will be shit tonnes of tension between Ichigo, Grimmjow, Kenpachi, Kugo and Renji as well as tension between Ichigo and Rukia added to the war against Byakuya Kuchiki. Also Hikifune will enter the fray as well.  
**

**Nice to see Grimmjow getting more action as well as Unohana, Kenpachi, Kugo and Renji. Mostly Ichigo and Rukia so a bit more people is always good.  
**

**Byakuya is probably above Renji and below Kugo/Grimmjow in skill, yet his genius and military mind is rivalling Ichigo's if not greater. Also, Kaien's skill and cunning added to the mix will give Ichigo serious problems, now add that to the internal struggle and...**


	35. Chapter 35

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**Last chapter was long and I got a review about all the weapons the rebels and soldiers use, their basically all BC/BCE weapons that ancient Romans/Greeks/Persians/Egyptians used. (Also, those four civilizations will become very big in the third story, linking with the Royal guard, except Hikifune, who'll appear in this chapter)**

**Also, the butcher character who was in last episode, I couldn't find a name for the character I imagined him. He was the old man that housed the Rukia rescue squad before Ganju burst in and started a fight with Ichigo. Also, some characters that have never been used in this story and I completely forgot about them will appear too!**

**More IchiGrimmKugoRen teamwork this chapter (You'll get a lot of that within the next ten or so chapters) as well as more Byakuya/Izuru/Kaien goodness! Kaien wasn't in the last chap as he has been away for six months, fighting with Hitsugaya against the poor oppressed Quincy. :( Now he's come back and he's a bigger dick than ever.**

**Let's do this.**

**000000000000000**

It was night within the rebel encampment as all the recruits trained under the stronger rebels, people like Nel, Halibel, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kenpachi with his new lover Unohana all fought and honed their skills and in the doing of it, helped teach the new rebels how to take a punch and learn how to dodge, block and parry with experience. Rukia danced in the middle with the old butcher, swords bouncing off each other as the old man gulped in a small panic, he was not as old as he looked, he was only ageing and was fifty-six. The stress and annoyance had given him grey hairs and wrinkles, but his body was as fit as any fifty-year olds could be. Unfortunately for him, he was sparring with a skilled, rather quick and flexible young woman who could make a little boy out of him. Although they both grew fond of each other, a small companionship of sorts.

Rukia whacked his sword away, his arm shooting far to the right before her sword swung back the opposite direction and slapped his face with the flat surface of the wooden blade, sending him to the floor in front of everybody. While a few laughed, Rukia did not and simply ignored them, so he followed in her example. He quickly stood, but Rukia once again floored him as she swept him off his feet literally, shooting her ankle into his and knocking him onto his back. She chuckled, pointing the wooden blade to his face. "Not as easy as butchering a horse..is it?" She asked.

He rolled over, spitting out a small amount of blood before smiling in attempt to save face. "Their kick is considerably more gentle" He said as Rukia helped him up. If all else fails, flattery shall prevail. Rukia laughed, compliments were always accepted and she shook his hand, before his name was called by Renji. He turned to the red-haired rebel who finished.

"Ichigo summons you" He turned to Rukia, his face worried. Rukia gave him a nod and a reassuring gaze, he turned to Renji who pointed to the tent upon the hill. "This way" He said. Wagging his finger, Renji became irritated. "Hurry!" He snapped. Bringing the old man up to the tent, inside stood Ichigo and Kugo. The former, as usual stood behind his large table moving figurines to certain places to plan his next move, Kugo stood opposite him and watched as the middle-aged butcher entered the room.

"The southern coast" Kugo muttered, looking to the rebel figurine.

"It'll force Kuchiki's army to march south, far away from where they currently stand and in the act, drain their supplies, morale and increase fatigue. It'll force them to travel much greater distance to meet us also, sapping strength and supply" Ichigo explained.

"Will we not stand as drained at journeys end?" Kugo asked.

"Comfort of city walls and the loot of their supplies will see us revived" Ichigo said.

"A thing denied Kuchiki" Ichigo heard footsteps and looked up and saw the old butcher. "I would seek your counsel" Ichigo said.

He looked confused and rather shaken. "Apologies...I am absent knowledge concerning strategies of war" He told Ichigo, who merely shrugged with a smile.

"But you are well versed in other needs" He smiled. The old man gulped as he pondered what Ichigo would have of him and in a quick shock, he almost had a heart attack as Kugo forcibly pushed him down into the seat, Ichigo having no quarrel. "You spoke of a city, protected by walls and caressed by ocean's breeze" Ichigo stated.

"Senzaikyu valley" He remembered. "It was home to me for many years...umm" He found the rebel figurine and dragged it down, to a city on the southern coast at the edge of a cliff, that descented down into the ocean with a small docks beforehand.

The orange-haired leader then bent down, resting his forearms on the table to get eye-level with the man. "Then you know of it's defences?" Ichigo asked. He looked to Kugo, Renji and then back to Ichigo in a small shock.

"You would take the city?" He asked.

Ichigo's face was blank, yet comforting in a way. "That path rests upon your words" Ichigo said. "If you wish us to take your old city, give command and I shall put mind towards it"

"You would put a large decision in my hands?" He asked Ichigo.

"You inspired the thought" Ichigo said "Like you mentioned, winter is nearly upon us" He looked into his eyes "We can take another if you so wish"

"No" The butcher shook his head. "There are two gates, the main one faces the hills to the west, open for trade during the day secured as sun retires" He told. Kugo quickly gripped his shoulders and bent down to be eye-level as well.

"And the other?" Kugo asked.

"Set against cliffs, leading down to the Rukon valley. Impassible during winter months which are already upon its peak" The old man sighed. Renji approached, deciding to give his opinion.

"I would not find us trapped there" He said.

"Nor I" Ichigo agreed. "How stands the main gate?" He asked the butcher.

"Formidable, once sealed" The butcher told with a nod and shrug.

"Could a few men from within see gate opened and stay undercover during the night?" He asked.

"It is well defended, you would be absent means. The Aedile fears the use of weapons and takes them all upon entry of the city, locking them in a storage before giving them back when the wielder leaves"

Ichigo looked annoyed. "We must give up sword on entry?!"

Kugo laughed mirthlessly "Let us turn towards more favourable prospect" He advised. Ichigo was about to agree, but the silent Grimmjow who sat upon the table unamused finally decided to pipe in and aid the four rebels, one his subordinate, two his equal and the other his superior.

"Hold a moment" Grimmjow halted. "I was once enslaved there, three or so years before your arrival at the House of Urahara" He told Ichigo. "A blacksmith for the Seireiteians and for the Lanista's of the city, Ggio his name was" Grimmjow said. "I spoke with him frequently during my masters, he is a Seireiteian citizen, but hails from a city in Hueco" Grimmjow explained.

"I know of him" The old man smiled "My Dominus spoke of his distaste for the man" He smiled. "Do you know of my Dominus? An Omaeda"

"You talk shit" Grimmjow grinned, his eyes perking up. "That fat cunt was the man who shackled me as well!" He laughed "If we take this city me and you shall have words with the fuck!" Grimmjow nodded.

"Can you lay trust in him?" Ichigo asked, ruining the fun.

Grimmjow shrugged "He stands Seireiteian by citizenship, but force his purse to enlarge and he shall be Karakuran or whatever type of man you want him to be" Grimmjow smiled.

"I shall have you with me to introduce" Ichigo said.

"I would join you" Kugo said.

Ichigo turned to Renji. "Await Kugo's return and when he does so, march every force we have to the city and remain unseen until gate is opened" Ichigo ordered. Renji looked at Ichigo's wrist, the 'U' slave brand into his forearm easily seen. Renji pointed half-assed towards it.

"What of your brands?" He asked. "If you are searched through the gate effort will be short lived"

"Point well made" Kugo stated.

"Our Dominus holds sway with the Aedile of the city, speak the name Omaeda and you will go through the gate if you mentioned the dealing of trade, grain is most prominent in the city" The butcher grinned. "Stand a chance of avoiding entanglement."

Ichigo smirked to the old man. "The next you meet him, it will be Omaeda who kneels and calls you master" Ichigo vowed.

**000000000000000**

Senzaikyu valley was heavy with trade as the city leaned on the edge of the cliffs as the ocean waves crashed against the rocks below creating a thunderous noise that was muted by the noise of the city. The city was in the shape of a pipe of sorts, covering at least a mile or two at the edges before the cliffs extended out and the horizontal line created a curve like a pipe, where the city would extend in height as the Aedile's office stood atop. Walls, high ones surrounded the whole city, even at the cliff-edges. White houses with orange/red tiled roofs covered the whole area.

At the front entrance, four guards stood watch as they searched and questioned people upon entry. Taking weapons of the citizens who entered, Ichigo alongside Kugo and Grimmjow were next. The leader was dressed very differently than usual, as well as his two generals. Ichigo wore a very long white/red robe, with his purple cloak on his back and brown leather wrappings with metal plates on his wrists to cover his brand. The two others wore similar clothing, Kugo wore red and Grimmjow blue, a colour scheme at least.

"What is your business in Senzaikyu valley?" The guard asked Ichigo.

"We come for grain" Ichigo smiled. "And all the...pleasures, your city has to offer" Ichigo smiled, pulling a few coins out and placing them in the guards hand. Thankfully peoples descriptions of him had been exaggerated and now the Seireiteian's were after a seven-foot rebel with hip-length orange hair and fiery red eyes.

The guard looked at Ichigo mockingly. "You insult me" He said, Ichigo was ready to fight but the guard proved to be as corrupt as any. "My palm is too light, make it heavier and see effort victorious" He said. Ichigo smirked and added more coin to his hand.

"A weighted apology" Ichigo smiled falsely.

The guard grabbed Ichigo's, turning it around and looking at his wrist-brace. "I would have your brace...and the jewels upon it" He demanded. Ichigo looked to him, feeling so smug as he gave a smirk and said.

"It is most precious to me at this time, I would not part with it so soon" Ichigo said.

"The leave the fucking town, guards!" The he called. Ichigo rolled his eyes and gave a mock bow, waving his arms as he bent his knee.

"As you wish" He grinned smugly. He turned to Grimmjow and Kugo who looked at him questionably., but before he turned fully Ichigo turned to the guard and said the words: "Please inform Omaeda that his guests will not be able to keep intended meeting-"

"Wait" The guard sighed. "Give over weapons" He said "And you can enter"

Ichigo nodded, taking out a small blade and handing it to the guard, Grimmjow and Kugo also handed over their swords. The guard took them and Ichigo smiled. "I shall see you well rewarded this day" He said, flicking a coin in the air and into the guards palm. Ichigo was as rich as any noble with all the coin he had stolen and looted in the past year and seven months. He strolled through the city, enjoying the freedom of a citizen that he had never felt since the young age of sixteen, almost eight years ago.

At the docks of the city, the Aedile's beautiful wife walked across the path alongside her childhood friend, wearing a light blue dress with a white translucent cloth around her arms. "I understand your plight, but you must understand my husbands." She explained. "The water is still diseased and now Ichigo transport upon land, the cost of grain-"

"Soars beyond reason" He nodded. "But any loss of this and I fear the crowd may turn upon me"

"A matter to be taken up with my husband" She urged.

"I would not ask if profit were my only concern, Kirio" He said. "My wife is with child"

She stopped and looked to him, then sighed. She had always had a soft spot for her friend. "I will broach the subject with him, but do not expect good result" She sighed. Before he thanked her she quickly interrupted. "Hold sentiment until truly deserved, as I said I do not expect him to be moved"

As she walked to the courtyard, at the edges of the street a slave, a brown-skinned one wearing roughspun rags was dragged across the road and shoved against the wall by two guards, his arms being shackled with his ankles in front of the whole crowd of people in the street. Across the street, another number of recently purchased slaves stood there, one in particular was relatively young, seventeen at the last and nineteen at the most, with shoulder-length pink hair. Yachiru.

"By permission on honoured Aedile" The Omaeda said as he stood in the centre upon a small stand, Kirio looked to her husband in a sort of accusative way as the Omaeda continued. "I present another beloved slave fallen to treacherous thought of rebellion" He hissed.

"Who would not fall to such?" Kirio scoffed. "Beneath heel of the toad"

"He was discovered secreting scraps of foot, for journey far away from these walls."

"Omaeda cannot be faulted for a dog turned to madness" Kirio's husband stated.

"Show an animal kindness, and he shall give loyalty to the heavens fall" Kirio advised. "It's given nothing short nothing of the lash..." She muttered as Omaeda continued making his oration "And yet you wonder why it bares teeth" She scoffed, leaving the area.

"Shackles alone do not offer fair deterrent in these troubled times" Omaeda sighed mockingly as the crowd faced the shackled slave only a few metres away from them, shackled to a large wall. "Let us add to them with warning of a heavy rock" He said, holding a large stone in his hands, as that was said two soldiers came with baskets of rocks, giving them to everyone in the crowd. "And the promise of death to all those who seek to rebel" He grinned. As the stones were handed out, three people in the crowd, Ichigo and his two followers were also handed stones as the folk were ignorant to who they were.

"We must make attempt to end this" Ichigo urged to Grimmjow and Kugo.

Kugo was about to agree, but Grimmjow intercepted. "We would only follow his fate if we were to try" Grimmjow advised.

"I will not stand still while a life holds in the balance-" Ichigo hissed, but was interrupted.

"_ICHIGO!_"

Ichigo gulped, his head snapping to the voice of his name, as did everyone else. Surprisingly, it was the slave who yelled it out. Ichigo watched as he continued to shout out his name. "Ichigo! Ichigo! He will see your fucking republic to blood and shit! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" He continued to yell, as if the orange-haired rebel was a God. The Omaeda growled and pointed.

"See rebellious tongue forever stilled!" He yelled, throwing the rock. It soared in the air, landing right on target and crashing against the slaves jaw, making him spit out blood. The three rebels were horrified as the crowd began to cheer, yet they kept it to themselves. Everyone else began throwing rocks and stones, but as soon as the first wave finished, the slave screamed once more.

"Ichigo will send you all to the afterlife!"

Another wave fired upon him, people laughing and cheering as he was pelted with rocks, even children were here and laughed, being raised to treat slaves like common trash and Ichigo felt a rage fester in his belly, his fist tightened and his teeth gritted and he gripped the stone even harder as the slave was continuously attacked with the rocks, hitting him on the head, chest and throat over and over again, releasing all his rage and fury into the throw, Ichigo ended the poor man's suffering with a single blow to the head, so hard it opened the man's skull, ending his suffering. The citizens gasped as the slave fell, Yachiru grimaced and Ichigo just glared.

Ichigo was panting, his rage still an inferno as he glared. This was fucking sick! He had never seen anything like this! This was as bad if not even worse than being nailed onto a cross! "You draw attention" Kugo muttered.

"I only end his suffering" Ichigo whispered. "As I would with everyone inflicted by the festering disease of Seireitei...and see every one in this city treated with as much respect as the man who lays dead and shackled" Ichigo vowed.

**000000000000000**

In Seireitei, Byakuya strolled through the hallways of the Senate beside Izuru as he gave command to the boy he had taken under his wing. "Procure a horn for each centurion, I would not have command obscured during battle and see the guard tripled in number I would not have us taken by surprise at night, I shall not be caught unawares like Shusuke and Kisaragi" He said, Izuru handed him a scroll.

"Another message from Yamamoto" Izuru said.

"He grows anxious for the troops to march towards the fall of the rebellion" Byakuya chuckled, ever since being in command of Ichigo's fall he had been in much brighter spirits.

"They are not alone in such thought" Izuru confessed.

"There is yet more that needs to be attended" Byakuya said, he turned to Izuru with a risen eyebrow. "How stand we on account of armour?" He asked.

"I have procured what was requested" Izuru said, then he smiled. "You will be well pleased"

"Let us weigh the worth of your labour" Byakuya urged. "And set achievement to scale" He said. Izuru followed him to the room where a sample of the equipment was set. A helmet, a chest guard, a set of bracers, a set of fur-trimmed leather boots and a steel curved scutum with a gladius. Byakuya picked up the gladius and weighed it in his hand, giving a few practice swings with an impressed nod.

"The God's themselves could not forge greater armor" The blacksmith said.

"A rare thing for such blasphemy to be proven true" Byakuya complimented.

"I stand humbled by the praise of Kuchiki" The blacksmith bowed. "And words follow beside honest price" He smiled. "Ninety gold for this blade, it's my finest offering" He smiled.

"And the cost of less divine spectacle?" Byakuya asked.

"One-twenty for a fully equipped soldier" He nodded. "As agreed upon by your noble boy here"

"A fair price" Izuru nodded.

"Apologies Dominus" Chiyo said as she arrived in the room, in front of the three of them. "He has arrived"

Byakuya nodded. "The terms are agreeable, finish the business with Izuru and I shall be back in moments" Byakuya said with a nod and left the room. Izuru smiled, now that Kaien was away on foreign affairs, he was now Byakuya's favourite and his go-to-man. The Kuchiki even purchased him a new set of armor as glorious as Byakuya's own with a new sword, a new silver helmet with a red plumed crest and gave him an appropriate haircut, one similar to his old one when he was just a youth.

In the hallway, a figure stood with shaggy hair and a dark rough beard, with a simple blue robe that was sleeveless and knee length, with a thin brown belt around his waist. "Am I to be kept waiting entire fucking day?" The man asked. Chiyo looked to him and gave him an annoyed glare.

"If that is my master's wish"

He smirked "One he will not see granted"

As he turned, the two guards behind him tried to stop him, but he didn't let them and his fist shot out, punching the man to the right before shoving his knee into his gut and head-butting him, throwing him aside and then stopping the other one's fist and kicking him to the floor, straddling him then delivering a punch to his jaw, just as Byakuya strolled in.

"Shiba!" Byakuya bellowed.

Kaien looked up, his now long hair and rough beard shocking Byakuya as the Shiba grinned. "Your men forget themselves!"

"It is you who has lost mind!" Chiyo snapped.

"Leave us" Byakuya commanded.

Kaien smirked. "She never did care for me" He said, Byakuya couldn't help but give a smirk and laugh.

"Have you ever given her reason?"

"Well apologies for not worshipping a slave as if a Goddess upon a cloud" Kaien smirked with an almost cruel air. "I will fall to my own wife, alongside a warm bath, a shave and haircut and proper clothing" He muttered in disgust.

"Miyako has been sent word of your delay" Byakuya said.

"Delay?" Kaien asked. "Is that what you would set upon me as I return through city gate? In advance of bath and fresh robe after a hard journey, hm?" Kaien asked.

"I ask you as a necessity" Byakuya said. Kaien nodded and Byakuya gave a proud nod to his friend. "Your victories, old and quite recent are well known" He said. 2As is your insolence in waging battle against the allies of Quincy, absent Toshiro's command"

"The province would have been lost if I had waited on that little boy" Kaien sighed.

"Ah as I would have lost advantage of lone voice upon ear if I had waited on the chance to speak with you" Byakuya debated.

"Speak plainly, I grow tired of mystery" Kaien demanded.

"Then let us part the veil" Byakuya shrugged. "You hold revered name of the Shiba clan, descendant of the God's themselves, such as the founder of Seireitei, the God of war and intelligence-"

"I require no lesson in my fucking heritage" Kaien snapped

Kaien's annoyance amused Byakuya greatly. "Then perhaps one in mine. I descend from no God or man of lofty note, I come from an ashamed clan, the past two patriarchs defeated by a common slave and I am tolerated within the Senate because of my wealth I have amassed due to labour dealings with people said to be below me-"

"And you believe this to be the single reason why they hate you" Kaien mocked.

Byakuya smirked. "You campaign against the Quincy and umm...other adventures...costly, where they not?" Byakuya asked. Kaien was silent and Byakuya nodded. "I know you stand in a considerable amount of debt..dangerous place for a man when he has made enemies of 'Little boys' who would see him to ruin" Byakuya smirked.

"I shall see him repaid" Kaien vowed with a smirk.

"By what means? You have name yet no wealth"

Kaien chuckled, he saw were this was going. "Yet you possess wealth...absent name"

"Imagine what could be wrestled from the highest heavens if we but joined up together" Byakuya said. "Your next son or daughter to marry one of mine" Byakuya said. "Then the same with Toshiro and his wife, Karin. Unite our three families and see the Republic fall under our command before we reach the age of forty" He envisioned. "All we have to do...is align ourselves and defeat Ichigo"

"How do you plan such a thing?" Kaien asked.

"Toshiro is easily climbing the ranks and it is common knowledge he shall reach Consul as soon as the elections are held once more, while Yamamoto has nominated me as well for taking hold of command to crush Ichigo. The crowd will most likely vote for me if I do in fact defeat the slave...and when we are both Consul, you shall see yourself as Praetor once more"

Kaien growled "I am Praetor while that little shit is above me in rank?"

"You do not see the full picture" Byakuya said. "By the time we are Consul you will be heavy in coin and reputation, it is but a years wait until you shall be elected Consul and then me and Toshiro will go for Consul as well, the three of us shall rule as Consul until we all are dead...and by the end of our days...Seireitei will be a monarch for our clans" Byakuya said.

"We'll rule Seireitei for generations" Kaien realized. "But what about a singular leader?"

"A dictator?" Byakuya asked. "No, not while I draw breath"

Kaien nodded. "Very well, we shall do it your way" He said.

**000000000000000**

In Senzaikyu valley, in the blacksmith room was Ggio poking at the hot coal with his black steel rod as he prepared the latest tool that was to be crafted, the Aedile did not wish for any weapons to be crafted as his paranoia was at an all-time high concerning Ichigo's rebellion, believing that he may attack the city sometime soon...he had no idea. As he continued working, the cloth that acted as a makeshift door parted and Grimmjow entered.

"Ggio, I would have word you fucking goat!" Grimmjow grinned.

Ggio's eyes widened and he laughed. "May the God's fuck me!" He laughed, embracing Grimmjow. "Have you lost mind coming back here? You have been branded an enemy of the republic!"

Ichigo piped in. "Well I was told you hold no love for Seireitei" He mentioned.

Ggio scoffed. "Do not tell me you brought the bringer of piss and shit to my fucking door?"

Kugo smirked "Your legend is well-known" He told Ichigo, who rolled his eyes.

"I bring opportunity" Grimmjow said with a shrug. "One that you may profit greatly from if you are of a mind" He said.

"It would have to be very considerable" Ggio nodded.

As Ggio prattled on, Ichigo simply took out a sack of coins the size of a rock and balanced it in his hand, before tossing it over to the blacksmith. "This coin is rather heavy, hold it for me would you?" Ichigo asked, tossing the sack of coins to Ggio. He caught it and rose an eyebrow.

"What is my reward if I...take care of these coins?"

"We need your skill" Grimmjow said. "Towards the fashioning of swords"

"Swords?" Ggio asked. The two rebels nodded and he scoffed, tossing the coins onto the table. "The fucking Aedile forbids the forging of swords, blame laid on your rebellion" He pointed to Ichigo. "All I make now is tools and shackles, to keep the slaves sat bay"

"The Aedile will not be your concern, if you continue with that tone" Kugo warned. Ggio looked to him, then Ichigo's rather blank, yet..scary gaze and then to Grimmjow's smirk.

"How many would you need? Ten? Twenty?" Ggio asked.

"Two" Grimmjow replied.

"You give coin for twenty-times that" Ggio pointed out.

"That goes towards your discretion" Ichigo said, shifting uncomfortably in the robes. He was more used to...revealing loincloths and leather chest-pieces.

"And what purpose will sole tongue not speak of-"

"Do we have an agreement?" Ichigo snapped, slamming his fists on the nearby table.

"Two swords?" Ggio asked again, Ichigo nodded "And an end to my involvement?" Ichigo nodded once more. "Come back at dusk" He said. "And see your needs well met" Ichigo turned to leave, but Grimmjow quickly siad.

"I would linger a while, to catch up with trusted friend" He said. Ichigo ignored him and walked out, in which Grimmjow shrugged and took a seat on the nearby table. Kugo leaned against the wall and looked to Ichigo.

"I hold concern for the Seireiteian" Kugo said, looking to Ggio.

"Let us hope the weight of that coin works to desired end" Ichigo replied, he then whispered in the former secutor's ear. "Rejoin Renji and the army, when moon is at it's peak, the gate shall raise" Ichigo told him.

"And see fucking city fall to deserved fate" Kugo smirked, turning away from him. Ichigo smirked, that's the spirit. Ichigo turned to Ggio. "Ggio, my appetite grows large...where will I find holdings of grain within these walls?" He asked.

As Ggio told him the way, Ichigo was there within minutes. He lifted a handful and let the seeds fall from his curled hand and back into the barrel...he needed to clean his finger-nails...ew...

As he continued playing with other peoples food, a new face appeared with a smile. "The finest quality, from the fields in Karakura" Ichigo turned to see a buxom, dark haired woman around thirty-years of age looking at him, a blue dress that showed a moderate amount of cleavage and flowing hair.

Ichigo smiled, Karakura. Their grain was the best, it was known. "I have mind towards large acquisition" He lied, Kirio smiled and turned to a metal gate which showed two men speaking.

"Apologies, my husband concludes business" Kirio said, pointing to her husband.

"No pressing concern holds till moon greets the night" Ichigo smiled. He looked to the place around him, many large sacks and barrels of grain sat within. "You stand well supplied"

"Shipment received this very day from Karakura!" She beamed. "With another to arrive when dawn greets us" Strolling away. Ichigo followed her, deeming it unwise to not do so, these noble women could be easily offended. "Although most of it has already been purchased by Kuchiki"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow. "Byakuya Kuchiki?" he asked as they entered a storage room for grain. Slaves lifted and cleaned around them, some cages there as well. Ichigo attempted to ignore them as Kirio spoke.

"He favours our stores above all others" She explained. "And one of the few that can yet afford cost. It raises ever higher due to the concerning fear of travel on the road when the rebel Ichigo lurks at night"

What was he? A ghost story?

"I've heard of the distress he is causing the Republic in my travels." Ichigo told her, hiding his smugness.

"What brings you to our city?" She asked, tilting her head in interest. Ichigo folded his arms, strolling away as if refined, yet in truth he was trying to think of a convincing lie.

"Slaves" How cliché "I find myself with every expanding family of them and I want to ensure they are well provided for" He said.

"You wish to house them in our city?"

"It has crossed my mind" He said.

"If you wish to see them any form of comfort, I would not bring them here" Kirio muttered.

"The stoning in the market place" Ichigo asked. "Is it a common occurrence?"

"No" Kirio shook her head. "Yet I fear it will be if the rebellion continues"

Ichigo smirked, leaning down slightly. "Let us hope then..." He began "That the ending favors justice" He said. As he was about to continue, the Aedile appeared through the door and Kirio smiled.

"He at last frees himself" Kirio commented.

"You were at the stoning this morning?" The Aedile observed. Kirio looked to Ichigo in a mixture between confusion and a small amount of seemingly disdain. Ichigo ignored her gaze and looked to the Aedile.

"I did witness...unfortunate occurrence" He confessed.

"And ended it prematurely with a rather ghastly blow to the man's head" The Aedile added. Ichigo continued to stare at the Aedile, as if trying to figure the man out, but he did so himself. "Gratitude, the crowd pressed towards frenzy...I would not see more blood spilt, absent cause"

Ichigo nodded. "Nor do I...absent cause" He added too.

**000000000000000**

In Seireitei, Kaien sat in the baths as the two slave women poured the warm water over his wounds and wiped off his chest with a damp piece of cloth. Kaien merely sat back, enjoying the sensation as the two naked women cleaned him. Another approached, Kaien grabbed the nearby knife and spoke. "Bring knife to bare upon beard" He said. The woman held the blade in her hands and Kaien sighed. "Why do you hesitate? It's facial hair not my cock...if I wanted that you'd be bent over by now" He scoffed.

Byakuya entered and gazed. "I would not have you shave"

"Why?" Kaien demanded, he said as he stood upon completely naked. Byakuya observed him with an accusing look and a risen eyebrow. "What?" Kaien asked. "Does my chest arouse you? Or is it the southern areas?" He mocked. "If I wanted you, you'd be bent over" He joked. "Come, how do you gauge me?" He asked, waiting for Byakuya's opinion on his body.

"A fool" Byakuya joked. "You've been away too long from civilised company and have come back a hot-headed animal it seems" He said. "See yourself to robe and thoughts towards more pressing matters" Byakuya said tossing a toga in Kaien's direction, who caught it easily.

As Kaien got dressed, Byakuya spoke. "The man we hunt is a champion in the arena to rival any that Seireitei has to offer."

"Yet only a gladiator, a man who knows only brute force" Kaien mentioned. "How has he defeated our legions?"

"Ichigo knows war and the waging of it from his days in Karakura. He has been rumoured to have fought in the auxillary against Zanpakuto under Yamamoto while his father fought under the fool Sosuke Aizen" Byakuya explained.

"How is that fucking so? I was present that war and I do not remember him"

"He was but a footsoldier back the, but he observed the tactics of Yamamoto and his father, Isshin." Byakuya said. "Who must have gave him some lesson in tactics and strategy...yet he still knows of Yamamoto's ways"

"So he is familiar of our tactics?" Kaien asked.

"And has used it to his advantage against those who pressed against him" Byakuya said.

"Hmm" Kaien wondered. "So he believes he knows what a proper Seireiteian soldier will do" Kaien realized. "A thing that can be used towards our advantage"

Byakuya slapped his knee "Would that Izuru stood so sharp in such mind"

Kaien shrugged. "Years and the blood of battle with hone the pups teeth" Kaien spoke.

"That I have little doubt" Byakuya said, outside of the room stood Izuru himself, eavesdropping. "Yet in this battle...I need a wolf, not a pup" Byakuya said. "I need _you_"

Kaien smirked. "Then let us turn fang towards the enemy at full purpose" he said. "And see blood and gore matted upon our fur"

**000000000000000**

It was near dusk and Ichigo wandered the city aimless, merely taking in the sites. A proper city...it had been years. People, normal people walked through the streets and spoke to their friends and families happily. Ichigo couldn't help but smile and growl at the same time, they smiled in ignorance of what happened within a slave's life...yet they still smiled, it was contagious.

He heard guards calling people to get off the streets, a curfew which the Aedile had presented months back since Ichigo's hastening rebellion began to grow larger. He was presented into an alleyway and he strolled through, looking up and down the paths. As he stepped down a couple of stone stairs, a little ball fell down from a small narrow path and halted before him. Ichigo bent to pick it up, but in the act a small little girl ran into him.

Ichigo turned to see a blushing little girl, around ten looking at him. Ichigo gave her his best smile and he heard the girls mother calling her name. Ichigo saw a rather lump, yet pretty blonde woman follow after her and gave Ichigo an apologetic smile. "Apologies, she has a habit of running wild" She said, patting her daughters hair.

Ichigo chuckled "Here" He said handing the ball to the girl. He ruffled the girls hair and smiled once more. "You stay close to your mother" He said, in which she nodded and was brought in. Ichigo sighed...he couldn't doubt himself. People like this were at the stoning...

"Gratitude" The mother smiled before leaving.

Ichigo waved and then turned to leave, walking around the corner. As he continued his stroll, he cursed at what he saw, the Omaeda. "You there" He called. Ichigo sighed as the fat public speaker walked up to him. "I saw you in the square today"

"As I upon you...not that I could miss" Ichigo mocked.

"Word has reached my ear you spoke my name upon entering the city" He accused.

"I fear you have been misled" Ichigo lied, turning away. Omaeda quickly grabbed his arm and Ichigo glared. "Remove fucking hand" Ichigo warned.

"What is your purpose here-" Omaeda said, put as Ichigo was ready to deliver a punch, Kirio intercepted.

"Put question to my husband and have reply" Kirio said.

"Trades with the Aedile?"

"He does" Kirio said.

Ichigo smirked as his hand left his wrist. "The mistake is mine then" He said "See yourself from the streets, to avoid any other misunderstandings" he warned, then the large man turned and then left the way he came as Ichigo hid a growl and turned to Kirio with an annoyed look.

"Apologies" She frowned "I promise to you, not all in the city stand as him"

"He spoke of removing myself from the streets?" Ichigo asked.

"Troublesome is it not? I attempted to dissuade my husband but he would have none of it, Ichigo's rebellion has him a paranoid wreck, the streets shall be paroled by the city guard until rebellion is quelled" She explained. "Do you...have a place you can call your own this night?" She asked.

"I do" Ichigo replied. "I have mind towards such" He said. _'I will not be sleeping this night, neither shall you or the rest of the city'_

As the hours passed, the guards filled the streets and the citizens quickly found their homes. Ichigo and Grimmjow found themselves in Ggio's blacksmith shop once more, the latter leaning against the wall while Ichigo was back in his old gear, his red/brown leather cuirass, hiis brown loincloth, matching bracers and tough leather/steel greaves. Ggio handed him a gladius, the handle also being as steel as that sword. "I had not had the time to create a handle, yet you can do without with the tales I hear of you" Ggio said.

Ichigo nodded and gave a few practice swings. "There is more we must ask of you"

"I have thought of such" Ggio said. "Two-hundred gold a person, there is some haystacks you can rest in until morning comes" he said.

"It is not sleep we seek" Ichigo informed.

"What deformity of mind do you think I suffer if you think I will help you once more?" Ggio snapped.

Ichigo sighed. "We are so heavy with coin! What cost would sober intent?" Ichigo asked.

Ggio made a few mental calculations. "Umm...five-thousand gold can see me from these walls and far from fucking republic?" He mused.

Ichigo grinned. "Bargain well struck!" Slapping the coin purse into his hands. Ggio burst into laughter as he giddily paced around the room with all the gold, practically slipping from his fingers.

"Call me a Seireiteian no more then!" He grinned. "How many swords do you require?"

"Those who have joined us are well armed" Grimmjow smiled.

"Join you?" Ggio frowned, stopping his giddy pace for a serious look. He realized what Ichigo and Grimmjow meant and cursed. "You move to take the fucking city?" He asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"We move to liberate it" Ichigo corrected him with a finger raised. "The gate stands our only problem in the path to do so" Ichigo confessed. "We require your aid in the act of getting rid of"

"We are to slit throats in the night and see it raised, yet unexpected curfew presents difficulty" Grimmjow smirked sliding his thumb across his neck.

"I will not help you" Ggio glared. Ichigo and Grimmjow looked to each other, the latter nodding questionably. "It would mean my life and I am far to wealthy to die now" He said looking to all the coins Ichigo gave him, almost like a whine.

Grimmjow walked up. "You have forged weapons for Ichigo himself, yet you believe a slap on the wrist will be your punishment if we fall?" Grimmjow asked. "You joined with us the very moment those swords were fashioned"

"Fuck the Gods" Ggio sighed. "What would you have of me?"

**000000000000000**

As the night came, Ggio pranced around the city streets like a mouse unnoticed as he attempted to find the guards and inform them of Ichigo's whereabouts. A mile or two outside the gate, squatted and knelt seven figures. Kugo, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and the old butcher. They observed and Renji sighed. "The moon nears its peak"

"Yet fucking gate stands firmly shut" Rukia muttered.

"They will open it" Kugo said "Or fall in attempt" He turned to Ikkaku "Ready the men and prepare them for battle" He ordered. Ikkaku and Yumichika turned and walked behind Kugo, facing the army of thirty-thousand strong ready to attack and invade the city, surprisingly well hidden.

Rukia turned to Rangiku. "Stay by my side and do no stray from it, I would not have you too far from me" Rukia told her dearest friend. Rangiku smiled and kissed Rukia's hand with a fond smile.

"The God's themselves would have to tear me away"

Rukia smiled "It warms heart knowing"

Inside the city, Ggio reached the gate. "Gather the men! Gather weapons! We must gather all guards, Ichigo is here!" He bellowed. The guards cursed and quickly charged to the store room alongside Ggio as they prepared for the assault, ten at most. As they all piled into the store room, Ggio held a torch. The captain turned to him and spoke to the blacksmith.

"Reward shall surely find hand for this" He grinned.

Ggio smirked. "A thing I have no fucking doubt"

With that, Ggio whacked the guards face with the torch, burning the half of his face and scarring before throwing him into the storage room. A guard attempted to attack, but Ggio kicked him back in and slammed the door shut, closing it from the outside. As Ggio turned, he was struck across the face with a club by a guard, who was quickly back-stabbed by the now geared-up Grimmjow. "Hide yourself and show face when city is taken"

Ichigo swooped in, taking a long good stride and slashing a soldier across the torso before thrusting down in mid-stride, impaling the fallen guard.

As seven guards approached Ichigo and Grimmjow, the two teamed up and quickly charged at all of them together, equal roars divided amongst them. As two approached them Ichigo parried the first ones strike, sending his arm away and leaving his torso open for Grimmjow to cut easily, then grabbing the others wrist and flipping him over, allowing the two of them to cut the guard in mid-air. Another approached, Grimmjow quickly sliding and rolling, tripping the guard up to allow Ichigo to slam his sword down on the heart.

Two engaged each of them, Ichigo stealing the guards club and smacking the jaw of the same guard before slitting the others neck wide open, Grimmjow did something similar and the orange-haired rebel turned to his ally. "See gate opened" He barked.

Guards on the walls threw spears, but they were easily dodged. Ichigo used a human-shield at least once while it was now Grimmjow's favourite technique. The soldiers had missed so much that they had run out of spears and were now running down to engage in Ichigo, three in total. As Grimmjow attempted to open the gate alone, usually being a four-man job, Ichigo decided to lend aid after he dealt with all three of the attacking guards.

In an example of pure acrobatic and aerodynamic mastery, Ichigo leapt into the air at an attacking soldier while his arm was spread, both legs at either side of the man's arm before wrapping his legs around his torso and pulling him to the ground, whilst cutting another soldier's throat with his extended arm in mid-air, two-birds in one attack. Another ran to Ichigo, but the rebel merely threw him over his shoulder before delivering two diagonal torso strikes, on up and the other down and then finally aided Grimmjow.

The guards in the storage where breaking down the wooden door with an axe they had taken from one of the stands, whacking the door and breaking it. A guard slipped his hand through the gash in the door to search for the outside lock, slapping all around the surface before finally finding it and pulling the lock, opening the door.

All the guards poured out, charging at Ichigo and Grimmjow who were too preoccupied with the gate. They pulled quickly, up and down, up and down, for the gate to finally open. The guards charged nearer and nearer, ready to kill them. Ichigo cursed, a bead of sweat running down his head as he gave his hardest pull, but the gate only moved up twenty-inches.

But that was good enough for Kugo! Who quickly rolled across the ground to lend aid to his brothers. Rukia and Neliel quickly arrived with Halibel and Ikkaku, alongside his lover who helped lift the door. As the gate opened to its maximum height, all the rebels flocked into the city screaming and roaring with their weapons unsheathed. Kugo threw a soldier over his soldier to be trampled by the charging rebels as Ichigo stopped an attack mid-strike and flipped the soldier over using an ancient eastern technique, then leaping on his body to join the fray.

The Aedile's paranoia was the cities downfall as now none of the guards had any weapons and the rest were being looted by the rebels, all they were armed with were steel clubs with a wooden handle that only gave a small bruise or cut when used, intended for punishment rather then execution.

Atop a pathway, Halibel pushed a soldier into the wall by slamming her axe into his torso, then whacking another off the thick wall with the hilt before grabbing another by the throat and lifting him of the ground slightly, at least six-inches before crashing her axe into him whilst he soared.

Renji was already whacking people with his shield, whilst Chad did what Renji thought the dark-skinned man did best and hit them from behind. Soi-fon cut a throat, watching as the body fell to the floor while Chad whacked at their ribs with the hammer. As more and more rebels charged in, houses were raided and looted and civilians were slowly being more targeted as the guards ceased. Be it men or women, the rebels attacked in a state of blood-thirst for revenge. Rukia cursed, Ichigo had warned her that this may happen. Ichigo witnessed people being viciously dragged from their homes, thrown aside roughly to the ground so that their houses could be trashed not caring if any particularly sick or twisted rebel would find them. Civilians attempted to escape, some rebels merely pushed them aside while others grabbed them and did what they wanted, be it murder or worse.

The old butcher quickly entered his old Dominus' house, turning to see Yachiru and her fellow slaves tied up. Yachiru quickly warned. "Look out!"

Before that was fully taken in, Omaeda appeared and stabbed the butcher in the neck. Yachiru gasped and quickly grasped for the old butcher's sword but Omaeda kicked her away. "You would turn against me as he did?! Huh?!" Omaeda hissed. "I will see you all to the fucking afterlife if you so wish-"

"It's been a long time!"

Omaeda turned around only to be greeted with a sword slicing half-way through his head, the last thing he witnessed was a smirk and a head-full of spiky teal-coloured hair. As he fell, half his head sliding off, Grimmjow tossed Yachiru the keys to the chains. "See yourself free!"

…

Yachiru looked at Grimmjow, what a clean strike! The blood had hit her face and she gulped...my God...Sh-She...

She was in love!

A raven-haired woman entered, with a seemingly strong sense of authority around her. Yachiru watched as she gasped and fell to her knees before the old man. A few words between them were shared and Yachiru was surprised the strong woman, now identified as Rukia, still had a sense of feminine compassion about her as she a saddened face on the woman's face. She looked to Yachiru. "Get yourself free!" She snapped.

Outside, Kirio was talking to her old friend. "My husband!" She asked. "Have you seen my husband?!" Kirio asked in a panic. Her old friend shook his head and quickly told her.

"We flee to Seireitei, if they have already yet sealed escape!"

"I will join you when I find the Aedile" Kirio promised.

"May the God's protect you" Her friend said, before fleeing.

Kirio attempted to move, but her path was blocked off by a guard. She quickly gasped. "The Aedile!" She asked. "Have you seen the Aedile?!" Kirio begged. As the guard was about to answer, he quickly fell to the floor and suddenly...my god! It was the orange-haired man! The grain-buyer! "Y-YOu?!" She gasped. "You aid Ichigo?!"

Ichigo looked confused. "No..." He then realized why she was confused. "I stand the man himself!" He revealed quickly, grabbing her by the wrist and whisking her away, the Aedile's wife, a good ransom for the man to give up attempt to keep city.

**000000000000000**

Hours had passed, Ichigo and Kirio had arrived around a corner and Ichigo sighed at what he saw, civilians that had been killed. Kirio was crying, Ichigo didn't share her pain, in his opinion...these people enjoyed throwing stones at a shackled slave, a defenceless man whisked from his home and forced into slavery, for amusement or personal relief...but it strangely didn't make him feel relieved...or better. He walked and cursed, his heart then felt squeezed as a pain in his gut churned...a mother and the little girl, with a blood-stained ball beside them. Kirio whimpered as Ichigo fell to his knees before them picking up the little ball and sighing. He knelt on one knee, hand on the butt of his sword that was pierced into the ground.

As the rebels then flocked out of the building, more survivors poured out and fell beneath _their _heel. The former slaves now stood master to their 'betters' and Ichigo would have lied if he did not seem amused by the sight, but the mere fear of the people equalized his sympathy for them and now, Ichigo was conflicted.

Soi-fon stood on a large-man's back, a relative of Omaeda it seemed and Luders stood beside her with an axe, behind a kneeling whimpering man. Ichigo glared and quickly barked authoritatively. "_Silence!_" The leader commanded. All the rebels halted their shouts and the Seireiteian's their whimpering. Ichigo stood, sword in hand. "The city...is _taken_" He emphasized. "See the ones that yet live to chains" Ichigo ordered.

"You would let them live?!" Soi-fon scoffed.

"They pose no threat" Ichigo told her.

"Nor fucking use!" Ebern snapped back. "Would they show mercy, if we were in their place?" He asked. Ichigo then thought back, they placed a man in shackles to be beaten by stones for simply trying to escape...fuck! _Fuck!_

Thankfully someone with sense, Kugo, arrived. "Ichigo" He said. "The Aedile bars himself in the storage, spilling pitch that he will burn all the cities food supply if we do not give him the city back" Kugo said. Ichigo growled and turned to Kirio, grabbing her wrist.

"Come"

Kirio hissed, tearing her wrist away. "I will _not _lend aid to you and your..._animals_!" She sneered. Rukia scoffed and Ichigo glared.

"If left hungry and without food..." Ichigo began. "Animals often turn towards meat" He said, signalling to the civilians. "I will not be able to control them! See your husband to open the storage or see your friends to the afterlife" Ichigo said. "My animals grow restless!"

Kirio glared hatefully and followed. At the storage, the Aedile hid behind a large barred gate with three men behind him, with two buildings at either side holding all the meat, grain and water the city had. Renji stood at the opposite side with a spear ready to pierce through the gaps of the bars and hit the Aedile. The guards poured black oil over the floor and the Aedile hissed. "You will not have my cities heart!"

"I can take him" Renji said.

"Make attempt on gate and I shall put all to torch, you fucking cunts!" He threatened, his red-faced fury turned into a red-faced fear as he saw Ichigo arrive with Kirio at his side, wrist firmly gripped. "K-Kirio?" He gasped. "I thought you dead!"

Ichigo halted her as she tried to run to her husband. "Pray your words hold meaning, make him open the gate" Ichigo ordered.

Kirio was released and she ran to her husband. Ichigo took the spear of Renji and whispered a few words to Grimmjow and Kugo who left the rebels sight. Kirio looked into her husbands eyes, his face red and tears threatening to fall out.

"I yet live" Kirio said, holding his hand tightly. "Along with a clutch of others"

"How many?" He whimpered.

"Too few" Kirio sobbed. "And many more still to fall of you will not stop this!"

"You would give them _all _we have worked for?!" He asked, still in tears. Kirio rubbed his hand slightly in an attempt to comfort but it failed as he was as dsitressed as everyone else.

"I would see no-more death upon this night" Kirio said "Open gate" She begged. "Let us see sun caressed upon another day" She said.

"I will not bow to fucking slaves!" Her cried.

"Turn thought from them!" She exclaimed tearfully. Whilst in the heat on conversation, the two did not see Ichigo give a slight nod to the rooftops. "And see it to more towards your people, if you do not do this then-"

Two roars cut them off as the horrified couple turned to see Kugo and Grimmjow leap down from the roof, cutting all the Aedile's guards. He turned and was greeted by the spear Ichigo had taken off Renji that pierced him, going right through his mouth and out the back. Kirio screamed and Ichigo tore it out with his growl, as the Aedile fell, his torch did too. Kugo quickly gasped and leapt across the air, extending his arm to catch the fire-stick before it landed on the oil, thankfully it was caught.

"Nice catch" Grimmjow said nonchalantly, ignorant to the drama.

Kirio turned and hissed, Ichigo realized she was beating his's chest with her fists as Rukia hissed and grabbed her, trying to tear her off. "He would have opened the gate! He would have opened the gate for me!" Ichigo grabbed her wrists.

"I could not put faith in it!" He urged. Kirio glared and ripped herself from his grasp, turning towards the gate. Ichigo turned to his rebel army, his heart churned and his soul broken and ashamed.

"We have had our fill of blood and vengeance for one night" Ichigo said, repeatedly reminding himself of all the times he was whipped, punched, screamed by Urahara, all his friends dying like Hisagi, Moe, Nanao and he thought to Uryu and his mother, father and sister, trying to justify his actions but it seemed to be futile. "No Seireiteian that yet draws breath shall face further harm" He said, before the finale. "The city...is ours!" He bellowed.

The rebels cheered and the gate opened, Grimmjow laughing and Kugo yelling "Once again the Seireiteian's fall!" in victory. Ichigo turned to the broken Kirio, gulping slightly.

"Too see one loved, robbed of life is a heavy thing" He said. "I am but twenty-three, yet I witnessed my parents death, many of my friends were sent to the afterlife before me and I was even forced to kill my closest friend...before I rebelled. They have done this many times to me" He confessed. "I know it does not balm wound, but know I carry the full weight of your loss" Ichigo finished. Kirio gulped, looking at him before he then said. "Place her in chains"

**000000000000000**

At Seireitei, Byakuya stood in his full Seireiteian legion armor, beside Izuru and Kaien. Beside him sat a sword, not just any one, but the blade that signified who would become his right-hand during the war against Ichigo. His _Word and his will_ ws the title. Since they were both Tribunes, whoever won the sword would be the superior to the other.

"War often carries with it great sacrifice, none more keenly felt than that of those held closest to heart, in particular the youthful kind" Byakuya spoke. The tent was black on the inside, with red painted wooden beams holding it up. "I would not have Izuru fall to such a fate, because he was not ready to command" Byakuya said. Behind Izuru, Kaien was grinning smugly while Izuru began to feel ashamed and downtrodden, but Byakuya's next words ended that. "Nor would I deny him chance to prove himself a man in front the the Praetor he holds so close to heart" Byakuya said. He held the sword tightly and then handed it to Izuru. Kaien glared and Byakuya beamed to Izuru "You stand as my word and my will"

"You honor me Praetor" Izuru said, completely shocked from the recent revelation. "As I shall now honour the name Kuchiki" He said.

"Ride with Kaien and men of your choosing to pick up what remains left of the Amagai's legion and find Ichigo and report back here with his location, but do not attempt engagement until I arrive with proper force!" Byakuya warned fatherly. Izuru grinned, slamming his fist to his heart and then left. The Kuchiki smiled proudly as he watched the retreating form, but Kaien merely spoke.

"You fill the air...with lofty promises of ruling the Republic and taking over the world" He mocked. "Only to command that I bow to _A FUCKING BOY!_" Kaien roared. Byakuya glared and snapped back with equal volume.

"He's like a son!" He snapped. "And deserved mirrored respect!" Kaien was fuming with the revelation and Byakuya sighed, appeasement should do it. "I have put coin towards the election of you becoming Praetor after the wars end" He said. "Formal title Izuru is yet too young to hold" He said. He handed Kaien a medallion. "Use this to move unmolested throughout encampment until appearance is similar to that of a proper Seireiteian" He said.

Kaien hissed. "I'd prefer fancy sword and expected position"

"Stay upon path I have set and see greater glories at journey's end" He adivsed. "Good things come to the patient Kaien, you told me that when I was a hot-blooded boy" He smiled. Kaien sighed and nodded, it seemed Byakuya was the only man who could calm him nowadays...

Byakuya walked out of the tent, with Kaien beside him. "Sound horn!" He bellowed. A fanfare like horn blared and Byakuya readied himself to start an oration. "We march south to Ichigo and those who follow him into rebellion! Let our shadow fall upon them and strike every man, woman and child who are so touched by it, by the might...and glory of Seireitei!"

**000000000000000**

**WHO THE FUCK IS THE BAD GUY?!**

**Hopefully it's as realistic as possible. Not everyone would be as compassionate and sympathetic as an angel and while they may be a bit violent and I don't want to make it too gorey, I didn't include...well rape thankfully. I wrote one and it was so awkward and bad, just assume it happened I guess?**

**New chapter out soon.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**Pretty gloomy day so hopefully it doesn't reflect in my writing. Yawning at the moment so hopefully I can get zoomed up and chipper to write this as it's too early to be tired! **

**Any ways, hopefully the story will be getting way better from this point in. Byakuya will be a serious, serious threat and Kaien will be the biggest I'd imagine (In the future) but at the moment, Byakuya will be the greatest threat Ichigo has ever faced, but when will they face each other?! At this moment it may or may not be Izuru or some shady allies that could be enemies (I made about twenty spelling errors there when writing this, I'm dozey! I need to get into normal clothes and not sleep-wear, for some reason your awakeness just...increases when that happens) any ways, plus Yamamoto and Bach with Haschwald (Spell-check changed it to Auschwitz for some reason :S) are still running around being alive and shit, Ichigo is no-where near victory.**

**So, as usual, please review! They're the best and it seems to be EmpressMinea keeping me alive! I'm writing a lot more now so hopefully that means something, like over 9000 a chapter! If you've been reading the story for a while, leave one, I won't bite! In fact I'd probably let you bite me because I'm in a short supply, argh! Also, _so near the end of the story it's unbelievable! _43-45 like the last story will be the end, so leave a review with a prediction mayhaps? Also, an old character thought dead will return! I'll explain it in a later chap, you'll know when!**

**Let's go.**

**000000000000000**

Senzaikyu valley was now completely dominated by the rebels, the large city having two main gates. One that was to the west and led out into the mountains or forests, the last that led out till a beach that had a large ocean to its coast, with a port and docks. Most of the living Seireiteians were chained up in the streets, given scraps of bread to eat and minimal water to drink, although it was a charity the rebels gave anything at all considering the fact that the Aedile spilled the pitch all over the grain, the rebels only had enough food to do them a week, more if rationed and no-one else joined their cause. Ichigo as well as his three generals were confident that they would work through it, as they always did. A caravan attack maybe? Ichigo was unsure if the enemy knew they had taken Senzaikyu valley yet, but either way he would have to find food somehow. He had sent scouts and sentries out to search for any wagons of some sort carrying any food a few days ago and some had returned, having some food that could give them an extra day or so worth of food, but the rest was void.

Ichigo lay in his bed, Rukia laying beside him half-asleep. Last night was one of the now rare nights they made love, which was still as mind-blowing as he could remember. It seemed that with time came desperateness which just increased the excitement and pleasure tenfold, he wished he could return to the old ways, embraced every night not halting for a day, yet his duties and responsibilities was taking up his time as well as his fatigue, which halted his carnal desires. Ichigo felt Rukia stir, her half-lidded eyes opening slightly. Ichigo smiled down and laid a kiss on her lips, pleasantly surprising her.

"I could live a happy life if I gained that but every morning" Rukia smiled. Ichigo gave another one, a longer one this time. Rukia adjusted herself so that his chest was on top of her one, her breasts pressing against his skin was an easy aphrodisiac and he felt himself harden with each second, increasingly so as Rukia's hands roamed his back. His hand slid up her thigh, using the web between his thumb and index finger to his advantage as he rubbed her sex, exciting it and making her bit her lip slightly. Ichigo kissed her neck as her hands were placed firmly against his muscles, feeling herself get wet with desire. "We'll have to make this quick" Rukia moaned "They'll get restless without us"

Ichigo slid inside a second after she said that, Rukia arching her back as he did so. She was quite skinny, so as her back arched her ribs were visible but Ichigo never cared, in fact it was memorizing, she was a goddess. Rukia let out short pants as her thighs spread with Ichigo in between, her knees bent and her feet pressed against the bed as Ichigo pushed in and pulled out, his hands at either side of her head. Ichigo felt her soaking tightness squeeze his shaft and he let out an unexpected grunt, yet his pace didn't whither.

Rukia squeezed his hips with her knees as her feet flopped with every thrust, his pushes getting more powerful with each second, Rukia's hands gripped his ass encouraging him further as he went even faster, Ichigo hooked his arm with one of her legs and quickly gave a single, particularly long thrust that seemed to fill her completely giving her quite a shock, her teeth nipping his shoulder. Ichigo felt her push and realize what she wanted.

Allowing her to roll him over, Rukia's hands slapped against the bedframe and she rolled her hips as a small bead of sweat ran down the side of her head, Ichigo's hands squeezed her hips as Rukia's shaky breaths spurred him. "Fuck" He breathed huskily. Rukia then quickly quickened her pace, realizing that when she said she wanted this to be quick, she shouldn't go against her own statement.

Using all her best techniques; scratching his chest, biting and kissing his nipples, Rukia did her best to make Ichigo cum yet he seemed to rebel against her intentions, which she should have realized. if she didn't have hers, he wouldn't give up until she did. Luckily for him, she was now leaking from her hot, moist sex that slid down his member as her hips pushed back and forth with an expert pace, riding her husband like it was their last day, Rukia felt his arms pull her down into a kiss, a very hot and wet kiss, tongues battling for dominance as she continued to grind into him. As his fingers dug into her buttocks, Rukia felt her orgasm come and like a broken dam, a large, powerful wave of euphoria filled her and she felt her release come, soaking his sex as he quickly flipped her over, pulling out. "No special plants" He muttered.

"I'll take care of you" Rukia purred, signalling him to bring his hips up. Ichigo did so and straddled her chest, in which she took hold of his member, squeezing her two modest breasts against it. Ichigo slowly bucked his hips and gave a few small pumps as he used her fluids as a lubricant. Rukia licked the head of his member every moment she could, which was becoming recurring as his thrusts were getting more powerful. He gripped her shoulders and she felt his nails dig into her skin and with the usual noise of an orgasm that he gave, she felt him cum all over her chest, neck and parts of her chin. Wiping it off nonchalantly, she licked his juices off and sucked it off her fingers, tasting the juices she had done so many times before, yet what annoyed her though was the stickiness. Ichigo, reading her mind gave a smirk.

"You'll need to bathe now" He smiled.

"I suppose you'll aid me in such an act?" She said with a seductive, lustful smirk. "By all means, a poor woman like myself could never do such a thing" Rukia purred, spreading her legs for him to have a good look at her core once more.

In an almost shocking display, Ichigo scooped her up in his arms. "There is a bath across the hall" He said "Yet there may or may not be people outside of this room" He confessed. "We'll just have to see"

With breakneck speed, Ichigo flew across the hall and into the bathroom with his wife in his arms, both as naked as the day they were born. Of course, nothing was seen, but a yelp and a slap was definitely heard.

**000000000000000**

After that escapade, the day seemed to go on as normal. Ichigo stood down in Ggio's blacksmith hut as the man himself forged a new sword aside Grimmjow who seemed less interested. Ichigo here, was rather interested as the weapons that Ggio forged were of a special metal that they had in abundance, a metal that he hated. The swords were created by metal thrown in the forge to melt then being cooled and forged into a sword, axe, hammer or whatever Ichigo wanted. The metal, was shackles and chains. Ichigo watched as Ggio forged a brand new sword, cooling it and then putting it in with a group of them, a fourth rucksack that he had filled. Ichigo stood beside Renji, picking up a blade with a seemingly small sense of pride in the man.

"Swords, born from shackles" Ichigo stated. "Your hand forms miracle" He complimented.

"Perhaps you will reward effort with extra coin" Ggio chanced.

"Knowing you serve for a higher purpose seems to be a well-placed payment" Ichigo smirked as he placed the sword down with it's fellow blades. Grimmjow gave a cheeky chuckle and slapped Ggio on the back.

"You chew on fresh bargain only to swallow stale shit" Grimmjow grinned.

Ggio rolled his eyes. "Suck cock you woman"

As Grimmjow made an incoherent noise alongside a rude and immature gesture with his crotch, Ichigo tightened the rucksacks filled with swords and turned to Ggio ready to bark another command. "Aid Grimmjow in delivering your latest offerings to Kugo, should you linger within the city...we shall discuss terms of future benefit" Ichigo offered. Ggio nodded with a seemingly considering gaze and picked up two sword-filled bags made from pelts and reminded Grimmjow that he had to as well, the teal-haired rebel sighing and doing so. Ichigo strolled out of the room and Renji followed, now wearing the same armour Kugo and Grimmjow had wore before him. The shoulder-pad, the strips of leather and the many straps and medallions around his torso, ciruclar arm braces around the biceps. In return, Grimmjow had now donned a single red strap across his torso holding his beloved sica, with black cloth wrappings up to his mid-thigh that had steel plates over the shins, with two brown leather bracers over his wrists. While Kugo had been given a beige square parmula while Renji received Grimmjow's circular shield.

As the walked out, Renji decided to tell Ichigo his thoughts. "I do not lay trust in that little shit" He confessed.

Ichigo rose an eyebrow. "You do not lay trust in anyone"

"Especially those surrounded by their people" Renji informed, signalling to the Seireiteian captives that had survived the taking of the city. Ichigo saw Ayon, the mountain of muscle roughly pull one of the captives across the street as he was struggling. Ichigo walked over, casually calling the man/beast's name.

"How fairs our guests?" Ichigo asked.

Ayon grinned. "They fucking shit themselves!" He beamed "A smell welcome to nose!"

Ichigo nodded and leaned over. "See that they are fed" He ordered, in a rather dangerous whisper. Ayon seemed unfazed, yet still obeyed loyally pulling the captive over and tossing him to the floor beside his fellow prisoners, tossing a loaf of bread at him. As Ichigo walked, Renji followed.

"I question though of keeping them shackled throughout fucking streets" Renji said.

"Is that all you question?"

As they walked around, Ichigo caught sight of Kirio and a pang of guilt struck him, but he kept it quiet and unforeseeable. "We are at war Ichigo, I would see our enemies struck to the afterlife" He said.

"Women and children among them?" Ichigo accused. It didn't seem like an argument, more like a debate. Ichigo looked at Kirio who sat beside three young children, signalling to Renji of what he had just said.

"Many have been killed by Seireitei, they were also robbed of life during the escape of Urahara's ludus? Or the taking of this very fucking city?" Renji questioned rhetorically. Ichigo nodded robotically.

"They were" He admitted. "Yet the few that remain are of no concern"

"They pose concern to fucking stomach" Renji snapped. "Drawing from our food, which already runs low from Aedile dowsing pitch upon grain"

Ichigo looked to the captives and back to Renji. "Let us gauge our stores...and turn thought from needless slaughter" He told his, possibly, best friend. Renji nodded with an annoyed, yet agreeing tone to it. With that, they took their leave.

Just a few metres away, in a small courtyard stood Kugo in front of a handful of recruits, with rebels surrounding them observing their training and giving hints, pointers etcetera. Unohana aided in the doing off it, merely letting people strike her wooden blade while barely moving, testing the strength of their attacks. Yachiru was at a corner, looking at Grimmjow.

"Seek to turn your defense into attack" Kugo told the recruits.

Grimmjow and Ggio arrived, the former aware of Yachiru's never drifting gaze yet indifferent to it. "More steel, towards purpose" Grimmjow said as he set the many swords down on a table. Ggio did as well and Kugo looked to the former Senzaikyu citizen.

"He has been paid with what Ichigo promised, for aid in taking the city" Kugo pointed out.

"Five-thousand gold" Grimmjow nodded.

"Well-earned" Ggio said, with a nervous undertone.

As if he was not there, yet fully intent on the traitor to the Republic hearing it, Kugo said. "Yet why does he continue to darken presence within our walls?" He asked.

Ggio looked to Grimmjow who shrugged. "Give answer I'm not fucking echo" Grimmjow told him.

"To further lend hand to your cause" Ggio said. Grimmjow looked to Kugo, shrugging his shoulders as if asking for his judgement. "In hope of gaining some more coin before I forever leave these shores"

Kugo looked to both of them, accepting the answer. He then turned and called. "Riruka" He called. The girl arrived, now older looking yet her maturity and temper were still that of a teenager. She had wore a red dress, with different parts of leather and belts around it to make it seemed like a battle-dress, yet did not look entirely stupid. "See those unarmed to proper weapons"

As Riruka did this, Kugo took out a single gold coin. Holding it firmly between his thumb and index finger, he handed it over to Ggio. "For your journey" He mocked. As Ggio attempted to awkwardly take it as if trying to avoid insulting Kugo, the hand snapped away, as if a father scolding a son. "Be good now" He warned, before flicking the coin into his palm and returning to his duties.

As if the awkwardness for Ggio couldn't get worse, the bold Soi-fon arrived as bold and as haughty as ever. "I wake desiring cock" She says to Grimmjow. "Yet I find you from our bed" She sighed, kissing Grimmjow hungrily. As they kissed another another rather lustfully, Soi-fon noticed the shy Yachiru watching and she rolled her eyes. "She is a fucking shadow" Soi-fon muttered with a smirk, noticing Yachiru who quickly shot her gaze away from the two and acted indifferent.

Grimmjow looked. "The girl follows heel like errant pup since I took her master's life"

As Soi-fon shot more smirks during the kissing session to Yachiru, a bold and annoyed Ebern quickly pushed passed the pink-haired teen. "Clear fucking path!" He snapped with captives in his arm, pushing them to the floor near the wall. His eyes caught the sight of two people, a husband and a wife. "Your wife?" Ebern asked. "She is with child" The husband protectively and instinctively put a hand over his wife. "She should not be absent nourishment" Extending his hand, a load of bread was handed and he knelt down in front of them.

"Gratitude"

Ebern laughed. "You mistake intent" I do not offer charity, I offer exchange" He said. "Bread, for any coin you know of that has yet been found by any of us" Ebern said. The husband looked to his wife and sighed.

"Two streets west of the centre, with the name Kenzaki above the door...beneath a loose floorboard behind the table" He began "You'll find all I have there"

Ebern grinned "Any more offerings?" He asked the captives. There was no reply and he shrugged. "None, very well then" He said. He turned to leave but Ryusei Kenzaki stopped him. "Oh yes, the bread." He dropped it in front of _all _the captives. Before Ryusei could grab it, another reached for it.

Suddenly a small scuffle started between the man and Ryusei, rolling around on the floor. Kenpachi saw this and rolled his eyes, Ebern laughed and Kugo quickly grabbed the two by their robes and tore them apart. "Do you wish to see blood?!" He asked Ryusei. "Do you wish to see blood?!" He asked the other. The two were silent, he then turned to the rebels. "Do _you _desire blood?!" He demanded of the rebels, who cheered wildly. "Then let us have proper contents!" Kugo bellowed. "Bring swords!"

"I know that one, Ryusei" Ggio pointed out. "He is no fighter nor man of distant heart" Ebern grinned, slapping Ryusei's cheek twice almost affectionately before handing him a sword. Riruka walked up and Rukia, who had been standing beside Grimmjow and Soi-fon looked at the magenta-haired girl.

"We fall to fucking games now?" She spat.

"Seireitei forced our men to do such a thing for their amusement" Riruka pointed out bitterly, forcing Rukia to feel conflicted as much as her husband. "We merely return favour" She said before leaving. They looked to Rukia, who merely walked away. Not taking part, yet not halting it either.

Ryusei had a sword in hand and looked to his 'enemy' or his 'challenger'. Kugo stood up on a small stone, Riruka at his side. He held up a small loaf of bread. "Let the victor, claim his bounty" He said rather sadistically, no smile whatsoever. Grimmjow stared and sighed, once Kugo got in a certain mood, he could be as bloodthirsty as himself, or even Kenpachi. "And to see the loser, to join the Seireiteian dead, which we have swept from this city!" Kugo bellowed to the rebels, all cheering barbarically. With one, final breath. Kugo looked on indifferently. "Begin"

The two looked at each other, frightened. Their swords shook in their hands as they edged towards one another, with a small inch their arms moved, the opponent would flinch. Suddenly, Ryusei's opponent swung wildly, each one blocked with much difficulty as the rebels laughed and mocked their low skill. The swords were either dodged or blocked as the pathetic slashes were constantly insulted by the onlookers. As the blades met, Ryusei's was knocked from his hand and he gulped. Another swing and the blade was stopped as Ryusei caught the wrist and tumbled to the floor with the opponent, the latter straddling Ryusei as their hands gripped each-others throats, attempting to suffocate each other.

As this edged, no-one attempted to stop the fight. Ryusei's wife was worriedly watching, shaking with fear for her husband who's left hand was reaching for a nearby blade. The rebels looked as his fingers stretched as far as they could for the blade as his throat was constricted harder and harder, his air running out.

But he got the sword. With a thrust, the fight was over.

"A fight far from worthy arena!" Kugo cried out to his followers. "Yet promise was made...feast upon laurels" Kugo spat, dropping the bread on the ground before Ryusei. The rebels laughed as Kugo walked away and Ryusei turned to him, his teeth gritting in anger. Spitting a curse, he deciding to move towards the area of the bread...and fallen sword.

Before he could grab what he truly wanted, a sword smacked against his hand and he looked up to his magenta-coloured hair above him, looking down to his hand he saw a deep cut in it, the area between his index and middle finger had been slashed all the way through, not decapitating any thing...but serious damage. Kugo turned, looking at Riruka and she read his eyes. "He reached for sword when your back was turned!"

"He reached for the food you mad cunt!" Ggio spat as he walked over, rag in hand to clean the wound. Kugo sneered, defending Riruka by quickly storming over and gripping the dark-haired blacksmith by the throat, slamming him against a stone pillar.

"Hold tongue, or see it ripped from fucking head!" Kugo threatened viciously.

"Take pause, brother" Grimmjow said, coming in between them. "Ggio stands with us"

Kugo glared at Grimmjow, his face softening before giving a final, correctly assessed statement, filled with a deep, compressed hatred that Grimmjow had yet to see. "He stands a fucking Seireiteian"

He then left to follow Riruka. With that, Ggio walked to the moaning in pain Ryusei, wrapping his wound in the little rag. "The man has never raised voice, to slave or any other!" He snapped to Grimmjow. "How does your friends differ from the fucking villain they brand me!"

Out of the yard, Kugo quickly followed Riruka. "Was he reaching for the bread?!" He demanded.

"I did not think it" Riruka said, worried that she may have been wrong, slightly worried with a pang of guilt filling her.

"What if you are mistaken?!" Kugo asked.

"The result the same" Riruka said. "A Seireiteian, that shall never raise hand against us!"

"I have never held love for any of such name" Kugo said, stopping Riruka as she attempted to quickly walk away. "Yet he does not stand a threat" He told her. "He holds none"

Riruka spat in disgust. "Men such as him, hold the _greatest_" She hissed. "True intent, shadowed by innocent face and polite smile!"

Kugo frowned."...Have you known his reflection?"

Riruka stopped. Kugo watched as she visibly froze, her hand only moving in a shaky way. "B-Before I came to the House of Urahara...two years in fact...me and my sister- did you know I have a sister?" She asked.

Kugo shook his head. "You revealed no such information" He said.

Riruka nodded. "I did, Gina. W-We were brought to a house...this one carried kind smile and a gentle name" She said. "Husband...father of two young daughters" She said. "He saw me fed, bathed, clothed and allowed me to feel safe for the first time since I was ripped from my fucking home" Riruka turned to him, eyes brimming with tears. "When his family slept, he came to me and my sister...bringing us to a room, which I had thought would be our own private chamber...we were set upon a bed, I was so calm I thought it a dream, I was at a place...with a small wood mill and a stable, far removed from his villa, where wagons were crafted and repaired." She continued while Kugo's face went from annoyed to empathetic. "He applied his many..._tools _inside of me" She confessed, memories of that night flooding back. "The only reason I yet live was because...was because he grew _tired _after focusing mostly on my sister..who luckily did not survive to continue with the torture"

"I wish I had power to sieze your memory" He began "To tear the thought from your mind" He said. "One day, we will find him...and we will chain him down and use his tools against him, ten times the pain he brought upon you" Kugo vowed. "And the last thing he shall see is the image of me eating his fucking heart"

"What shocked me was not the nights events" She said. "But the morning after...when he greeted his wife, with kiss upon cheek. His children laughing on his knee, the beast that was born on the night before...transformed into a man...who held no threat"

"I have no words" Kugo murmured.

"You do not need them" Riruka whispered. "To have you by my side, to have you always in my time of need...it is the greatest gift you could offer" She said, taking his lips in a kiss. "You...and everyone else...you gave my a strength I thought gone from this world" She said.

"Then let us see it rise higher" He said. "To split the fucking heavens"

**000000000000000**

Ichigo stood in the grain storage, Renji beside him as Chad lifted all the sacks of oil covered grain and threw them onto a large pile to the corner. Ichigo helped and Chad scooped a handful of pitch-covered grain. "All of it is drenched"

"How long will it last?" Ichigo asked.

"Two weeks, more if we are cautious and our numbers do not swell" Chad informed.

Renji sighed, kicking himself for not killing the Aedile sooner. "Fuck the Gods" He spat.

Ikkaku and Yumichika quickly arrived in, seemingly worried. Ichigo turned with eyes accusing and eyebrow rose, Yumichika turned to him and revealed what had him so aggravated. "Ichigo" He began "Ships weigh anchor off the coast"

With that, everyone in the room immediately walked to the gate towards the coast. Ichigo walked as he gripped his sword tightly, the rebels in the city following him as they reached the large gate. Rukia quickly caught up with Ichigo, an annoyed expression on her face. "It seems we have drawn notice" She said.

Ichigo looked up to the look-out on the gate, calling up to him. "What do you see?" Ichigo called.

"Four men, armed"

"Seireitei?" Ichigo asked.

"Not fucking likely by their dressing"

Ichigo nodded, he looked to Rukia for advice and after a few moments of thinking, she gave a nod and Ichigo turned to the lookout with a small nod and a bellow. "Open gate!" He called. The rebels quickly armed themselves, about eighty at the gate with weapon in hand. Ichigo stood closest to the gate, yet far from it to not frighten the unknown person too much. Stark strolled up, taking a place beside Ichigo.

The possible leader of the group stood in an eel-skin cloak, hooded. It was dark, covering his shoulders and torso and his blonde-hair, which was revealed as the hood was pulled down. The person had a rag around his head with purplish eyes and smirk upon his face. "What shit is this?" Renji wondered.

"Brigands of the Republic's channel" Stark pointed out. "Pirates...I had dealings with them once..." He said. "Shady...seemingly untrustworthy, I do not know" He said. "They captured and held Kaien Shiba for ransom just five years back, Byakuya Kuchiki himself having to purchase the freedom of the man" Stark smirked. Renji chuckled and the pirate bellowed out, in a very foreign sounding accent.

"I would speak with the man who has taken claim to this city" He called.

Ichigo was already behind him. "You're words fall upon his ear" The blonde-pirate turned. "What business do you bring?" Ichigo asked accusingly.

"You are Ichigo?" He asked. "The same fiend who brought down the arena in Rukongai? The Sokyoku as well? Who murdered Aizen and his five-thousand with just one-hundred men and then swelled it into thousands within a small amount of motnhs?" He asked. Ichigo smirked as he walked closer. "Who has brought, untold suffering to the Republic and it's people?" By this time, his entire back was surrounded by protective rebels while he stood in front if Ichigo, who seemed amused by the pirate.

"Old deeds" Ichigo said. "Claimed with pride"

The city was quiet as the pirate glared at Ichigo, walking right up to the orange-haired rebel, taking his hood off to reveal his blonde hair, before grinning. "Then I call you fucking brother!" He bellowed, pulling him into an embrace and kissing his two cheeks. Ichigo quickly pushed him off, looking at him as if he had seen a ghost and glared. "Let us share a gift of wine!" He said, ordering his man to bring the barrel of what was now identified as wine over to the rebels. "And break words towards destruction of common enemy!"

**000000000000000**

On the outskirts of Rukongai, Izuru alongside Kaien walked in the encampment of Amagai's old legion. Walking with their helmets in hand, the walked to the main tent that held the commander, Arturo. They walked up to the turquoise-haired commander. "Kaien" He greeted "It has been too long"

"The years have been unkind to you" Kaien joked with a grin.

"At least I do not stand as a beast" He grinned, mocking Kaien's ragged appearance.

"Byakuya's orders, I am to remain unshaven and uncut until due time" Kaien told his friend. "A personal matter, we cannot speak of it sadly as no-one in his confidence stand here" Kaien said, deliberately in front of Izuru.

"You have received letter of our arrival Arturo" Izuru said.

"We stand ready to move at your command" Arturo nodded with a sip of his cup. "Have use of my tent until such a time" He added. He turned to Kaien with a smirk. "Come, we must catch up old friend, I would leave the boy to his plotting" He stated as he and Kaien left the tent. Izuru stood..._boy_...had he not proven he was more than such?! He was the word and the will of Byakuya Kuchiki, the second in command! He was a Tribune! He was a Seireiteian of high regard and yet he gets waved away as a boy and a fucking nuisance?!

"Impudent shit" Kira spat "Sweeps me aside in favour of swallowing that fools cock...I pray he chokes upon it"

"A powerful thing" A voice said "Anger" Izuru turned to see a fellow blonde stand before him. "You are Izuru Kira correct?" He asked. "Ichigo had once made attempt on your life, yet you stand alive from the attempt and have joined the military to gain skill to protect yourself in the future? That is something we have in common my young friend"

Kira rose an eyebrow. "Who are you? What is your name and Rank?" Kira asked.

He smirked. "Rojuro Otoribashi, but I prefer Rose." He beamed. "Quaestor, at your service" He bowed.

**000000000000000**

In Senzaikyu valley, the pirate captain strolled around Ichigo's stolen villa as he grinned while Ichigo followed with Kugo, Starl and Grimmjow at his side. He called to his men. "Break open barrel we must share drink!"

"I would have words before your mind is clouded in advance" Ichigo said. He turned to his pirate ally Stark who looked to him, Ichigo then looked back to the captain. "If I am correct, you are Findorr, captain of the infamous Pinza Aguda? Did I say that right?"

"Exacta!" He said, forcing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow. "I am at your will, it is an honor to be in the presence of a man who steals an entire fucking city!" H elaughed.

"It was the fucking Seireiteian's who stole freedom from us!" Kugo snapped.

"We merely seize what is owed" Ichigo said, his arms out with his palms flat.

"I favor your reasoning, brothers" Findorr said. "Some Seireiteian's yet live within these walls...do they?" He asked. Ichigo looked to his generals and back to Findorr, giving a nod. "The...Aedile among them?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I saw his death with my own eyes, it was hard not to since I was wielding the spear the was shoved in his mouth" Ichigo smirked. Findorr gave a chuckle, then a sigh. Ichigo frowned.

"I too have been injured" Findorr sighed.

"He speaks in fucking riddles" Renji spat.

Ichigo walked closer to him. "Straighten tongue" He commanded. "Or fall from presence" He added. Findorr sighed, scratching his head and then his recently shaved chin.

"The Aedile and I had an arrangement" He confessed. "He did not do it openly, yet many in the shadow...this fort is a danger, especially for those who consider him a...competitor" Findorr shrugged. "We took them out and...The Aedile would give us his stamp, as well as anything on board the ship" He said.

"A stamp?"

"A seal more so" Findorr shrugged. "That would give us immunity in the seas to do as we wish, under the banner of Seireitei" He chuckled. "But now we no longer have it because you shoved a spear in his mouth" He frowned. A nearby rebel took out a parchment to Ichigo and Kugo asked the pirates.

"What does a thief upon wave need a parchment for?"

"Like I said, immunity" Findorr said. "The official seal breaks any...unwanted attention in any, trading acquisitions in any... let's just say, unhonorable ports" Findorr chuckled lightly. "Advantage snatched from my hand, by actions of your own" Findorr told Ichigo. Renji sneered once these words were said and spat.

"To shit with this grinning cunt-"

"Renji-" Ichigo began

"What threat does he hold?" Renji mocked. "Will he piss upon us from the sea?"

Findorr stood, scratching his nose. "You'd be surprised by the reach of my string" As nonchalant as ever, before even Renji knew he himself was about to attack the pirate, Ichigo stood and extended his arm out to block the path between the blood-seeking Renji and the smirking pirate as the pineapple-haired rebel bounced to attack.

"Let us take breath and remove ourselves from heated words" Ichigo said, lightly shoving Renji back into his seat.

Findorr nodded. "There is yet drink to be had"

"Return to us when the moon arrives" Ichigo told the pirate. "And discover if there is yet cause to share a cup"

Findorr smiled "As you command" Then he mock bowed. "King Ichigo" He then turned and added once more. "As you command" He then left, roughly bumping shoulders with Renji. Grimmjow turned to look at the pirates retreating form in a mix of admiration and amusement.

"The man swings cock as if a God himself" He laughed.

Kugo scoffed. "Close gate upon ass and be done with him!"

Ichigo shook his head, declining Kugo's suggestion. "He may yet be of use, as we all stand with hunger" He said. "Find Aedile's seal and break thought upon shaky alliance" Ichigo said.

With that, they all took their leave to do their duties, well Grimmjow went to Ggio's blacksmith shop and told the coin-loving man of the deeds that had just happened and if he knew of the Aedile's seal or it's whereabouts, needless to say the blacksmith was rolling his eyes. "Pirates?" He scoffed. "I am a blacksmith, I don't trade at ports nor do I know of a fucking seal held by the late Aedile, what use would that be of me?"

"News I would have greeted sooner" Grimmjow sighed.

"Is that what it was like?" Ggio muttered. "Before you gained freedom through force?" Ggio asked. "Where you made to fight as an animal would? As you made poor Ryusei?"

Grimmjow turned with a risen eyebrow. "I prompted no contest" He informed.

"Yet you did naught to stop it" Ggio countered.

Grimmjow was getting pestered. "What fate did you believe he would get when you decided to aid this city?" He asked the blacksmith, who was also getting annoyed with the sword-swinging rebel.

"I held no fucking choice!"

"Every man has a choice" Grimmjow said. "Ichigo taught me that! You hold no love for these people Ggio, do not raise loud and worried concerns now after you betrayed them"

Ggio sighed. "These people, am I now Seireiteian as they were? As some still are?" He asked.

Grimmjow sighed, looking at the ground. "You stand for yourself and yourself alone" Grimmjow said. "As I once stood"

Ggio nodded. "You are proof then...that base clay can yet be moulded into something of worth and need" He grinned.

Grimmjow let out a light smile, putting his hand on Ggio's shoulder. "Turn from past and set eye towards new horizon, far from this place and the man that you were" With a final pat on the shoulder, Grimmjow turned to take his leave.

**000000000000000**

At Izuru's encampment, the blonde-haired Tribune stood alongside his new friend and ally, the Quaestor Rose. He had taking a liking to the older blonde, who had also survived attack of Ichigo, as did the deceased Prophetess Yoruichi once did. (Alongside the unknown survival of Stark) The blonde Quaestor told Izuru of his large wound that was equal to Ichigo's during the fight against Yammy and how he survived luckily due to a Seireiteian soldier putting wound to a hot blade and wrapping the thick, deep gash up and bringing him to a Medicus. After this, the blonde had joined the military and rose to the rank of Quaestor easily in the past seven years, through hard-training, natural talent and being born of a well-earned family, after the rebellion of Ichigo he had gained even more modest fame having being a survivor of the rebels wrath.

"I stand here to keep sure that your actions and deeds are well funded" Rose told him. "And also give support, counsel and aid if you see need it, Praetor Byakuya has given me the honour himself"

"Well-"

"Praise fucking God's I found men of worth!"

The cry cut off the two blondes from conversing in the military tent and the two looked outside, seeing a completely fatigued and seemingly begging man on his knees before them. Izuru walked out with Rose at his heel, standing in front of the man. "What crude form do you deposit at my feet?"

"S-Senzaiyku!" He gasped. "Ichigo has taken Senzaikyu valley!"

Izuru's eyes widened. "Summon Arturo!" he snapped to his men. He looked to Rose. "Wine" he told him, Rose quickly gave the man his cup of red alcohol and he drunk it, quenching his thirst finally. He thanked Izuru who quickly snapped. "Repay favour with gift of words"

"I have few of note!" The guard from Senzaikyu told Izuru. "We thought the gate secured...yet as if he was of the underworld, he seemed to have...transported himself through wood and stone!"

"He is but a man!" Rose told the guard.

"I laid eyes upon him! Bathed in blood and gore, the city trembling in his wake! Ichigo is no man!" The guard told the two. "He's the bringer of death!"

"And yet you live" Izuru turned to see Kaien arrive, his arms folded with one of his hands on the butt of his gladius with his expression one of cruel amusement. "Your skill in combat must equal that of the legend himself"

"I-I was paid but a few coins by the Aedile to aid in curfew I am no soldier!"

"Put his questions aside, how many men does Ichigo now hold?!" Kira asked.

The guard gulped, a bead of sweat running down the side of his head as his hands shook as he looked to the three Seireiteian leaders glaring at him for information. "I-I do not know!" He said "The city and streets were filled with them! Slaughtering all in their path! I barely made escape to the bay before they took the docks-"

"Now it becomes clear" Kaien sighed. So instead to fall a hero you chose to flee" Kaien mused out loudly. With that, his hand tightened around the handle of his sword. "And fall a coward" With that his sword tore out from it's leather sheath and lodged itself in the guards skull, halfway down the scalp of the guards skull. A splat of blood hit Izuru's face and Kaien looked on as the body fell back, sliding off his blade.

Izuru turned to Kaien, his eyes glaring. "Have you lost mind?!"

"The man held no worth but his own tongue, which was as useless" Kaien shrugged as he sheathed his sword.

Izuru was getting very, _very _vexed. "You are _not _in fucking command!" He hissed.

"Apologies" Kaien smirked. "I slip from reason in the face of the faults of lesser men"

Arturo arrived "Let us-"

"The time for words has ended!" Kira snapped. He turned to Kaien "Go to the Praetor and tell him of-"

"He gave me strict orders to stay at your side-"

"I am the Word and the Will of Praetor Byakuya Kuchiki" Izuru Kira informed him. "I hold the rank of Tribune as do you and in any other situation, we _would_ be equals. But Praetor has chosen me as his right-hand." Izuru told him. "I_ am_ the word and the will of Byakuya Kuchiki, you are not at my side Kaien, you serve _beneath _me"

A glaring content had erupted between the two Tribunes, while Arturo and Rose watched, silently rooting for their friends to win the battle. With a laugh and a smirk, Kaien nodded. "I fall to command" He said, then took his leave. As he left, Izuru turned to Arturo.

"Gather what remains of your men" Izuru ordered. "We move for Senzaikyu valley"

Izuru watched as the lower commander did as commanded. No-one, and he meant no-one, would doubt his command now. By the God's, if Byakuya preferred that fool Kaien over him after this, Byakuya was a lost cause when it came to favouring the worthy friends.

**000000000000000**

In Senzaikyu itself, in the Aedile's old home at the front door was Kirio being brought by Ayon, his hand gripping her arm as he pushed her through the door. Kirio felt tears brimming her eyes as she walked into her old home, now dirty and made into a war-room. At her old book table, where she had all her books, novels and stories from her childhood was now a map with two unknown rebels planning there. Then near there...stood him. "Leave us" Her husband's killer told Ayon and the two unknown faces.

She looked at him. "This stood my home" What was she looking to him for? Pity? Comfort? To wreck his conscious some more? She didn't know, nor did she really care...she just had to tell him.

Ichigo was as empathetic as she thought he would be. "No longer" He walked over to her old book table, lifting a jug of water and pouring it into a small wooden cup which he held in his right hand.

"I will not beg for my life" She told Ichigo softly.

Ichigo rose an eyebrow, looking at her as if she was mad. "What?" He asked. "I do not seek it." He said. "Only your aid"

Her eyes widened and she felt herself about to cry. She walked closer to him, her hands shackled as she began to curse at him. "You robbed me of my husband, laid waste to my city and now you call upon _fucking aid?!_" She snapped.

"We are at war" Ichigo told her. "While your people stand causality, my own men question themselves of finishing off the few that yet live" He told her. "I give you chance, to prove that I am wise in not letting them"

Kirio laughed mirthlessly. "So that we may live out the rest of our days as parting favours for your fucking amusement!" She spat. "As word carries of Ryusei"

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked. "Never mind, what happened?"

"Your men made him fight for crusted bread, then attacked once he sought to claim it as standing victor"

"A thing I did not know of" Ichigo told her. "It shall not pass again" With that, he set down a cup of water for her. She quickly walked over, not enough pride to decline the drink as her thirst was mountains high.

"I once stood believing in your word and now I stand widowed for it"

"I do not turn from what I have done" Ichigo spat.

"He was an honourable man!" Kirio exclaimed. "Forever stricken from this world by _you_!"

Ichigo could laugh, but he smirked. He rarely laughed nowadays. "You elevate the dead beyond their worth" He told her.

"You did not know him!" Kirio hissed.

Ichigo looked at her, finally a feeling of pity coming up for the busty-widow. "Nor I fear did you" He told her. Ichigo walked away, into another room while still talking to the noble widow. "The name Findorr hold any meaning?" He asked.

"The plague upon the sea" She muttered. "My husband set a heavy amount of coin out towards his capture or death" Kirio said.

"He set heavier sum towards secret pact" Ichigo said.

"You lie" Kirio dead-panned.

Ichigo shook his head, walking out with the parchment that Findorr had given them, reading it as he walked. "Your husband provided seal of office in exchange for dispatching of his rivals" He told the widow, handing her the parchment. "Given to me by Findorr himself" She looked at the parchment, reading it with her eyes widening with each sentence. She looked down, that was _definitely _her husbands seal. Kirio gukped, two heavy breaths leaving her mouth as she took a seat in shock, her husband...he was a lie! A murderer! Things just seemed to get worse and worse, the weight of the world seemed to fall upon her! "Know that I don't take pleasure in staining cherished memory"

She was crying again. "You tear world from grasp and then whisper of kindness!"

"I whisper of opportunity" Ichigo said, squatting down to eye-level. "Findorr seeks the Aedile's seal, with it I will forge a trade that will see us fed. If you do this and give me the location, I will see your people fed as well"

"It alludes discovery?"

"You know of it's location?!" he asked.

"H-He feared rebellion and took measure to protect what was his, there are many places hidden to eye among his holdings throughout the city." She said. "I will reveal them if my people are fed and you do not lie to me again!"

Ichigo nodded. "I swear it" He said. "If I lie, may my Mother and Father turn from me in the afterlife" He said. "Give me all... and your people will have _equal _portion of my people in what we gain in bargain with the brigands"

"I would have freedom as price" She urged. "For all of us"

"Aid in this and you will, when we leave this city"

She shook her head. "How am I to trust your word?" She asked.

"The reason is simple" He stated as he stood on his two feet, preparing to move towards the Aedile's seal. "You stand absent choice"

**000000000000000**

In the same room four hours later, the lights dimmed and the atmosphere a calm orange color, Ichigo stamped Findorr's parchment with the Aedile's seal as the pirate lurked around the deceased man's wife. "Hidden within villa's shrine to be guarded by the God's" Findorr laughed. "Is it a wonder the God's turned from your husband? As well as the fucking city!"

"Let us turn from past" Ichigo said "And move towards favoured bargain"

Findorr grinned. "And to much needed drink!" He turned quiet once Ichigo handed the parchment to him, the seal on it. He looked to Ichigo with a risen eyebrow and a scepticism. "What would you have for it?"

"I ask for nothing" Ichigo said "On the day we begin abandoning the city, the seal is yours"

"And until such fated day?" Findorr asked.

"An agreement of trade" Ichigo said. "Coin for food, from the shipments you have aboard your ship" Findorr laughed and shook his head slightly.

"You would entreat a God to shun his robes and present naked form"

"If one stood before me" Ichigo smirked. "But he does not and you do"

"My supplies are of finest quality, at least eighteen-thousand gold is what would be a fair trade"

"Absent the Aedile's seal?" Ichigo asked.

Findorr looked at the seal and looked back up at Ichigo with a strange look. Kirio looked to as did the rebels and two pirates that stood among them. "You are not the man one expects" He then turned to Kirio and grinned, stretching an arm around her waist. "Ten-thousand...if Aedile's wife is added to the bargain huh?" He offered.

"You mistake me for her husband" Ichigo said. "I do not deal in slaves"

Findorr gave a chuckle. "Nor would I I suppose...if I were tempted with such" He began, looking at Kirio rather lustfully, his eyes drifting to her breasts and then her pretty face. "Ripe cunt"

"I am married" Ichigo glared.

"When your wife is looking" Findorr laughed. Ichigo thanked the God's he didn't believe in that Rukia was not here, or the Pirate captain would have been thrown out the window or down the steps and then thrown through the thick wooden gate."Twelve-thousand" He said. "An hour before sunrise, outside the port"

"Beyond the city?" Kugo asked.

"It is fair brother" Findorr said. "You are out of your city and I am out from my boat. I would not be set upon as I enter the gates of this fine town" Findorr said.

Ichigo nodded. "Beyond city walls, am hour before sunrise"

Findorr grinned. "It is settled then?!" He asked. Ichigo nodded and he gave out a large burst of laughter. "_Now _may we have a fucking drink huh?!"

**000000000000000**

As it was after a large victory, the rebels were in a high-mood with the pirates as they all crashed their cups together in a salute of their new alliance. As Findorr was embracing a topless woman very drunkenly, Ikkaku and Yumichika were doing a dare Grimmjow had given them by both kissing the neck of Keigo's sister Mizuho very sloppily,very wet. Mizuiro was talking to two older women, as per usual while hand-feeding them more and more wine. A stark contrast to what he usually did during a celebration, Grimmjow celebrated with a male, Ggio.

"What fucking piss has Findorr offered us?!" He slurred, barely being able to hold a sentence together as he and the dark-haired blacksmith wobbled around the courtyard cup in hand.

"A 'member a wine absent a name! I once drained six cups of it and then found myself in a heated and violent argument with an imaginary cat!" Ggio stated, his face as serious and solemn as Ichigo's when he planned battles, but it was shattered when he and the teal-haired rebel burst into a very forceful laughter, almost wetting themselves as their stomachs hurt, embracing each other brotherly.

As Yachiru watched on like a shadow, Grimmjow bellowed. "Then let us drain seven and finish argument before you strike from Seireiteian shores huh?!" He offered. Ggio laughed, agreeing and smacking his cup against Grimmjow's.

Yachiru watched Grimmjow drink his cup, her eyes fond and fool of wonder. She had no idea of the beast that lurked behind her, a shadow that was as dangerous as it was sleek and slithery. "Dangerous thing" A voice shot out, Yachiru gasped and turned around to see Soi-fon behind her. "Eyes upon man...not your own"

Yachiru gulped, Soi-fon looked...she seemed so innocent. "Apologies I meant no offence-" Her mouth was covered by a hand that Soi-fon owned.

"You want his cock, inside you?" She asked, her hand still over Yachiru's mouth as she was pushed against a pillar. "Speak"

"He saved my life" Yachiru confessed. "I desire only to thank him" She said, looking over fondly at the heroic and noble Grimmjow.

"Ebern you cock-eater! Come here you beast of a man!"

Soi-fon looked at her, ignoring the loud and obnoxious drunken laughs of Grimmjow who was a few metres away who didn't even see her nor Yachiru. "Come" She told Yachiru. "I would break these words" Before grabbing her wrist and tearing her away. As they walked away, they walked past a chair that laid Kenpachi with Unohana in his arms, head hidden in neck, her back in-between his legs. "I do not care for these pirates" Kenpachi told her as he watched the rumbustious brigands dancing drunkenly.

"Yet they are preferred to Seireiteians" Unohana muttered.

A naked Quilge walked up to them right before them and stood as bare as the day he was born..right in front of them. He lifted his drink in the air, a grin from ear-to-ear. "My cock is magic!" He grinned. "Blessed by fucking Vollstandig!"

As Unohana disdainfully looked away, Kenpachi smirked. "See it vanished from sight" Kenpachi told him. "Or I fear my woman here will do it for you, with or without your body" He grinned.

Quilge was unfazed and grinningly and drunkenly walked away as Kenpachi let out some laughs, Unohana rolling her eyes in his arms. As the party waged on, in the room, the file room, in the Aedile's old villa sat Kirio as her heart weighed heavy, tears as usual at her eyes. "You are a fool, to lay trust in a man stitched in lies and deceit"

"I'm no stranger to his kind" Ichigo said closing the door.

"I thought myself so as well" Kirio sighed. "Yet I replay every moment, every touch, every kiss and every smile my husband laid upon me, questioning his intent or his sincereness, wondering the truth behind them all...The God's punish me for being so blind" She began crying again. "Would that you let Findorr take me, to see their wrath complete!"

"I place no stock in you" He said."Nor any that would seek injury to crimes of those undeserving" Ichigo walked over to her, kneeling down and unshackling her. She looked to her wrists and looked up to him. "I have given command that you are free to move around the city" He said. "In turn, you will aid me in seeing that your people receive proper fulfilment" He told her. "Tell me if any fall to mistreatment"

Her eyes went to her wrists and she sighed in relief. "It surprises...how so small a weight weighs such heavy burden" She told him. Ichigo looked at her, nodding in agreement.

"A truth known to all who take up arms against Seireitei" Ichigo told her. "You shall sleep where you are"

"My people will turn from me if they know I sleep under your roof" She told Ichigo. "There is a stable, at edge of city. I would take shelter within it's walls"

"Sought only to provide comfort" Ichigo said. She stood up and walked passed Ichigo, exiting the room and as she was about to leave the villa, she stopped and turned to Ichigo, looking him directly in the eye. Ichigo expected an insult or a curse, but she smirked slightly.

"Findorr spoke the truth, at least upon one thing...you are not the man one expects" She said, then left.

Out in the courtyard, the party was still in full swing. Ikkaku and Grimmjow hugging, many people laughing, Kenpachi and Unohana still on the chair while Kugo and Riruka were no-where to be seen. Chad was wandering around, eyes shaky from the drink he had taken and he wobbled, bumping into a pirate. "Apologies" He muttered.

"Share drink and see them accepted" The pirate smiled.

"My cup is spoken for" Chad told him.

"I seek to not claim it as my own" The pirate said. "Merely...grace lips with it's nectar"

Chad noted a hidden innuendo. "You are...bold of words" He smiled.

"I have been too long at sea" The pirate grinned, unaware of Renji catching sight of their smiles and whispers. Renji walked closer, not to interrupt but to merely eavesdrop of sorts, he didn't want to stand a fool and make mistake of friendly smile. "Among...rough company" The pirate continued. "Whilst my favorite kind of company, they are not as...delicate as you seem"

"I do not favour crashing waves" Chad smiled, as he turned to leave, the pirate grabbed his arm, Chad seemed unamused and was about to order him to stop, but a jealous and defensive Renji quickly arrived, slapping the arm away.

"Remove fucking hand" Renji hissed.

"Apologies" The pirate said. "I did not know you were...mired in shit" The pirate spat, looking at Renji judging his looks, mocking the appearance of the tattooed man. Giving a small, short and mock laugh, Renji then quickly slammed his fist into the pirates jaw, knocking him to the floor, then spearing him across a table knocking Grimmjow's drink off, who had have a mind to join in. As they landed on the floor, the pirate threw Renji against a wall, who in turn head-butted him but then received another punch.

The rebels watched and laughed, Grimmjow throwing other peoples cups of wine at them in anger. A swift kick in the crotch from Renji had the pirate on his knees, Renji's hand was wrapped around his throat while his other hand continued to punch and punch the pirate, now his nose his broken and his arms were limp, not ready to fight back, if someone didn't stop it soon, it would end in death.

"Renji!" Ichigo bellowed. Renji looked up as if a kid caught smoking in school. "Fall from sight" He snapped quietly. Renji growled and with a final punch to the nose, he left. Pushing past rebels and walking passed Ichigo, who was apologizing to Findorr, he strode into his room with a jug of wine, pulling his arm far back and then throwing the jug at the wine, smashing violently on impact.

"Ichigo stands displeased with celebrations end!" Chad told him.

"I was not the one who caused offence"

"The pirate overstepped! Yet your response was-"

"As it fucking should be!" Renji roared at the large Karakuran. "The God's themselves would find cause to tremble if he lay a hand upon you" Renji spat. Chad rose an eyebrow and gave a chuckle.

"You'd battle a God for me?" He asked, eyebrow risen.

"I would slay all, who attempt to wrest you from my arms" Renji swore.

"Strike the God's and the pirates from your mind" He cupped Renji's face. "I would have them of no concern to the man...that holds my heart" Chad said. With that, he kissed the red-haired rebel.

The kiss was immediately getting hungrier and hungrier, rougher and filled with more passion or lust that they had ever felt before. Pressing their foreheads together, their hands drifted down to their crotches and quickly unwrapped the cloths that kept their bulging sexes apart. Renji felt Chad kiss his neck lustfully as they fell onto the small bed, tearing away at their armor, within seconds they were fully naked, Renji straddling him as they rubbed their rock-hard members together, grinding. Renji nipped at Sado's skin with his teeth as the dark-haired man pumped his shaft with his hand legs adjusted to keep Renji comfortable.

As Renji took his large girth in his mouth, Sado gripped the sheets with one-hand while his hands entangled with Renji's now free hair, no longer in his ponytail. As Chad's member was well-pleased, Chad lay on his side as Renji sat behind him, easing himself into the dark-haired rebels ass, easier than it used to be as they had done this a plethora of times. With one hand on Sado's thigh and the other gripping his chin as he kissed him passionately, Renji's thrusts became quicker and quicker, Chad moaning as his hand around his own cock pumping it as Renji kept hitting all the right spots, sweat falling from both their brows as he felt Renji's hot, sweating chest hit his back. He couldn't hold his climax in much longer and within minutes, Chad came, as did Renji.

In the streets of the city, Grimmjow was wobbling around trying to balance himself as his hands were placed against walls, trying to move without hurting himself. He found the small place that he and Soi-fon had claimed as his own and opened the door with two-hands, entering to see the woman herself standing there, with a new attire on.

A purple translucent dress, which hugged her curves slightly and showed off all her assets, cleavage and thighs as she walked to her lover, giving a slight twirl in front of him. "You left without words" Grimmjow murmured. "There was a fight...it was loud" He moaned, Soi-fon gave a sympathetic pout and kissed him.

"I leave to make shadow flesh" She informed.

"...'Wha?" Grimmjow asked. Soi-fon smirked and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him into another room. He nipped at her assets making her laugh haughtily as they walked to another room. Grimmjow and the woman entered and he saw a form, a young one. She turned and he looked, it was Yachiru. She looked at him innocently, wearing a seductive white dress that was also slightly translucent, splitting in two near the belly to cover each breast. He could see the teen's rosy pink nipples and he gulped, she was only...sixteen, seventeen or something? Soi-fon hovered behind her, untying the knot that kept the dress together, making it fall for Grimmjow to see the girl in all her glory.

She felt little kisses at her neck as Grimmjow walked closer to her, blush rising to her cheeks. Soi-fon's hand squeezed her left buttock as her right hand slid in-between her thighs, rubbing her slightly. Biting her lip, she waiting for Grimmjow, who seemed conflicted. Yachiru...didn't seem comfortable at all, she seemed nervous. As he swept a lock of hair out of her eyes, Grimmjow sighed. "Gather your robes and leave us" He told Yachiru. The girl looked confused, but did as commanded and left the room. Soi-fon didn't seem hurt at all and watched nonchalantly as she left.

"She does not please?" She asked.

"She is but a child" Grimmjow answered. "And I would have a _woman _to tend to my needs"

With that and a smirk, Soi-fon took off her robes, the purple dress falling to the floor as she stood in front of Grimmjow in all _her _glory, more mature assets with a tuft of tame hair above her sex, small strings of golden thread around her hips and torso to make her seem as a rich Goddess, come to Earth to please a man worthy.

With that, she leapt at him and wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him feverishly.

**000000000000000**

After they had finished, Grimmjow staggered out of the room into the narrow streets only to see a more modestly dressed Yachiru waiting for him. Grimmjow turned and saw her, sighing in annoyance, he attempted to walk away but she was not having it. "Apologies, I would have words"

"I would not"

"You have not given opportunity towards gratitude" She said. "I yet draw breath because of you" Yachiru told him.

"Your Dominus fell to an act of war"

"He fell to a hero, sent by the Gods" She replied. Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh, it was almost embarrassing to the girl, did she not know who he was? What he did and how he behaved? She should have, she saw her fair share of his antics when she literally stalked him.

"One that does not even recall your name" He replied.

"My name is Yachiru" She informed him.

"Yachiru" He said, making sure to remember it. "You fear you owe dead Yachiru." He said. Yachiru's heart filled with hope, but was shattered once he continued. "See it repaid" He cupped her chin. "By staying far from my presence, as well as men of my kind"

He left her standing there to go to the gate and finally make deal with these fucking pirates. As he arrived there, seeing Ichigo stand there donning a purple cloak over his armor alongside Kugo who now had a beige-coloured square parmula, Renji was there also donning his new armor Grimmjow had given him with the circular steel shield. As Grimmjow arrived, Ichigo was just asking where he was. "I am here, what's left of me"

Ichigo noticed Quilge murmuring softly and drunkenly, Grimmjow spitting out some imaginary spit and the rebels being light-headed. "Quilge!" Kugo urged. "Fall to task!"

"We are committed" Ichigo said quickly. Rukia stood beside him, a newly forged blade at her hip made by Ggio himself in replacement for her two ones which he had asked for, to use as a sample to look at when creating a sword that the rebels looked for. It had a unique gladius, with a golden hilt. "Chad, take position upon wall"

"I would stand with you" Chad told Renji.

"Go" The pineapple-haired rebel urged, his hair back in a ponytail. "I shall return shortly"

Ichigo turned to Ikkaku and Yumichika. "See the gate closed on my exit and do not see it raised short of my word alone" Ichigo said. As Kugo and Riruka broke silent words, Ichigo turned to his small brigade that will aid him in this trade. "If Findorr and his men prove short of honor, kill them where they stand" He told his men. "Raise the gate!"

In a sort of diamond shape, Ichigo and his three men walked out first. Ichigo at the front with Kugo and Renji at the sides, Grimmjow at the back. Rukia and the rest trailed behind as they walked down to the beach, the beach got clearer while the city got darker. As they marched about half-a-mile, the sight of at least thirty or so pirates on the beach became clear, Ichigo looked back and realized he had a similar number.

At a hill-top overlooking the boat was three people: Izuru, Rose and Arturo. "Pirates or brigands by the look"

"Why would they take landing outside Ichigo's walls?" Rose asked.

"To seek alliance" Izuru said, pointing to rebel numbers that walked down the path.

"Ichigo is a fool if he places trust in them" Rose muttered.

"They are thieves of equal nature" Izuru muttered. "If they gather food and nourishment, it will cease Praetor's plans of starving them out...a thing I shall not see come to pass" He said. He remembered Byakuya's orders to to not attack...but. "Arturo, gather your men to advance"

"Advance?" Arturo asked.

"Fall to fucking command" Izuru said through his teeth.

As Arturo did so, Rose looked to Izuru and reminded him."Byakuya gave strict orders to not advance-"

"Byakuya desires a wolf of battle, not a well-trained dog" Izuru said, remembering Byakuya telling Kaien how much he wanted a 'wolf' and not a 'pup' as he thought Izuru, well he would show him. "This night I shall honour him. With blood and death"

Down in the beach, the rebels and the pirates met up as the sun began to rise. Once they arrived, Ichigo set down the small crate that held the sum that was going to be traded for the pirates "Finest quality' food. Ichigo and the rebels looked distrustfully at the pirates as did Findorr and the pirates look at Ichigo and the rebels. "The price...as agreed upon" Ichigo said. Findorr gave him an odd look and Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Open it"

Kugo walked over, squatting and lifted the crates lid off quickly and getting back with the rebels, feeling unsafe outside the small line that they had. Findorr looked inside, bars of gold, silver, copper as well as small sacks of coins were in there as well. Findorr chuckled and said. "You stand a man of your word! A rairy in such times!"

"Rarer still...to greet my equal" Ichigo told him.

Findorr nodded. "Bring our brothers what they are owed" The pirate captain said. Two of the brigands appeared, throwing a single, large sack of food on the floor. Ichigo looked at Findorr with a glare.

"This is all?"

Findorr rolled his eyes. "Fuck the Gods, No!" He sighed. "The rest is aboard the ship, too heavy and large amount to be brought upon the land, It was a mere sample for your approval, now that agreement has been met I will sail it to port"

"That was not the agreement!" Kugo spat.

"Apologies-" A pirate said, It was the same pirate that Renji had gotten into a fight with.

"Fuck your apologies!" Renji spat, unsheathing his weapon as did everyone but the two leaders, Ichigo having to snap his head slightly to the left to avoid Kugo's when he swung the sword from his sheath.

"Hold ground!" Ichigo roared.

Findorr gave a sigh. "What are your thoughts?" He asked the orange-haired rebel. Ichigo looked at him, eyes judging the man and wondering his worth. With that, Ichigo gave answer.

"That I stand the fool, to trust a man absent honour" Ichigo said.

Findorr looked at him, unhurt by his words. "Then perhaps it is time to, forever part ways"

With that, a spear pierced a rebel.

"We are betrayed!"

**000000000000000**

"Ikkaku, what do you see?" Unohana asked.

"Shit and piss, they are too far ahead in darkness-"

Soi-fon came running out, blabbering words in her native language to Neliel who began speaking back to her in the same language, both seemed very, very vexed and distressed. Unohana rose an eyebrow and Soi-fon saw this. "The Seireiteian, you made him fight, he's gone"

"Ryusei" Riruka remembered.

"We must sweep this city!" Ebern called.

"No" Unohana said. "It may be a trap or distraction to get us away from the gate" She said. "If so, they would escape when we leave it alone" She said. "I'll search for him and question fucking suspect"

"Where do you go?" Yumichika called.

"Do not tear eyes from purpose!" Unohana snapped.

She walked around the city, knowing _exactly _where to go. As she jogged through the streets and narrow pathways she finally reached her destination; Ggio's blacksmithing shop. Opening the wooden door, as Ggio was gathering his coin. "You take leave of the city? Without words of parting words"

"I have said them to all that matter" Ggio said. "When the dealings with the pirates are done, I will take leave of the city" Ggio told the...scary woman. "And buy passage far from your fucking presence"

"Did you also seek to buy passage for your friends as well?"

"What?" Ggio asked, when he turned, he was greeted with a strong strike to the face and then a kick to the floor. Unohana had her sword pointed to Ggio, demanding where his 'friend's were. "I do not know what you speak of!"

"I speak of Seireiteian's and your fucking treachery!" She hissed, swinging the sword down, Ggio rolled out of the way and quickly kicked her out of the way, swiftly standing and shoving her aside into the wall, the woman falling back and hitting her head of the wooden table, growling in response. Ggio quickly picked up a chain and hissed.

"You wish for blood?! Come then! And find greater challenge than that of a simple baker of fucking breads!" Ggio yelled. With a large punch and a shove, Ggio threw Unohana across the room nearby the water that heated up the swords, boiling hot and sizzling. Ggio came at Unohana with the chains in hand, wrapping them around his fist to punch her even harder. As he pulled his fist back, Unohana cursed and quickly leapt out of the way, Ggio's hand landed right into the boiling water and he yelled out, but the yell escalated further as Unohana grabbed the nearby blacksmith hammer and smacked him, sending him to the floor.

As Ggio crawled for Unohana's disarmed sword, Unohana took a breath and quickly leapt over, smacking his hand with the sword before smacking his face. "I have had my fill..." She hissed. "Of men such as you!" With that, she hit him again with the hammer...then again, then again and again...

**000000000000000**

Ichigo had Findorr up by the throat, sword pointed at his face. "This is not my hand!" Findorr swore, to consolidate his words, a spear pierced a pirate also. Ichigo turned to look and Findorr smacked Ichigo's hand away, escaping his grasp. Ichigo looked up to see a large amount of Seireiteian's in Tetsudo formation, which was also known as tortoise or 'Shield' formation. Soldiers at the back hurling spears at them, the horn of the Republic blaring as they charged. Ichigo estimated at least one-hundred and fifty men or so there, maybe more. As a spear hit Kugo's shield, a spear went to Ichigo, who cut it in half before it even reached him.

"Seireiteians!" Ichigo roared to the rebels and pirates, with that Ichigo sprinted, grabbing a spear pierced into the ground and twirling while running to pick it up, gladius in one hand, spear in the other. As the Seireiteian's sprinted, Izuru and Rose simply marched with their helmets on, red plumed crests atop a silver helm.

Ichigo charged as fast as he could, seeing a small boulder with the corner of his eye he planted a foot on it and leapt into the air, spinning whilst doing so and once he did a full three-hundred and sixty turn, his sword had slashed a throat. Kugo had leapt into the air, shooting his two feet out and kicking a soldier.

As the fighting waged on, Rukia had quickly jumped and rolled across a soldiers shield, appearing behind his flank and swinging her blade upwards, hitting right under his chin. Izuru was proving his worth and determination, having already defeated four rebels and was now on his fifth- sixth now. Rose was doing impressively as well, as good as Izuru imagined him to be. Ichigo had done double that of Izuru, kicking a soldier down quickly. Ichigo looked up and saw Izuru, his eyes widening.

"The fuck?!" Ichigo muttered. "Why doesn't anyone I kill die?!" With that, he saw Rose kill another rebel. "What the- _Fuck_!"

In his confusion, Ichigo was pushed by a soldier, when he did his heel hit a rock and he fell onto his back. Ichigo cursed as the soldier pulled his arm back, but saw a hooked axe curl around the soldiers neck and pull him down, it was Findorr, who slammed the axe into the man's gut. Ichigo looked to him, giving a slight nod of approval.

"Ichigo, more come!" Rukia called.

"Arturo" Rose smiled in relief. Izuru grinned also as he caught sight of the soldier marching with the many forces.

Ichigo looked up, hearing another horn blaring. His eye's widened as...at least...now way, fuck! At least one thousand men were descending on him, the rebels and the pirates. They were definitely outnumbered...but if he retreated, they would invade the city...fuck. Ichigo sighed, there was only one thing for it.

Ichigo pressed on. Engaging at least another four men in a fight, Izuru caught sight of this and finally found his man. "Ichigo!" He spat to himself, while gripping a rebel by the neck with a sword at the man's throat, he pulled the blade, freeing himself of the burden to move closer to the rebel commander-in-chief. As Ichigo seemingly attempted to take on the thousands of Seireiteians that were at least half-a-mile away, Findorr found a little wooden stick with wrappings around it, near the fire.

Grabbing the wooden club, Findorr put it into the fire, lighting the cloth on fire before twirling around like an idiot and then throwing the wooden torch high, way high into the air. Ichigo looked at him as if he was an idiot, but his eyes widened as the pirate captain grinned and looked to his ships hopefully.

He couldn't see much, but he saw a small light being lit.

On the ships, large catapult-like slingshots were being readied, boulder-sized objects filled with pitch oil being set on the slingshots, a weak container it must have been. With a small, probably wet with flammable liquid, cloth on top, the pirates set fire onto the oil-filled objects and shot.

Ichigo watched as it soared in the air towards the thousands of men that was led by the man seemingly named 'Arturo' The fiery bolt was then followed by a dozen more and Ichigo could only watch in wonder as the Seireiteian Arturo quickly yelled. "Testudo!" With that, the soldiers entered the formation but it wasn't enough, the oil-filled bolts landed and created a large fire within the Seireiteian formation, burning dozens, then the rest landed, wiping out and incapacitating hundreds of their enemies.

Ichigo was so relieved, impressed and shocked by the pirates display that he couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, somewhat a chuckle which he knew himself he rarely did nowadays. Rukia's eyes widened as they stood and watched as they were winning the fight easily, Grimmjow also laughing as the pirate captain himself turned to Ichigo and Renji, grinning and laughing.

"Did I not fucking warn you of my reach?!" He guffawed. Ichigo gave a grin to the pirate captain, he was boisterous, grinning, annoying and a pest, but fuck it Ichigo thought, the guy was hilarious. "Ha! Yeah!~" Findorr cried, bringing his arms up.

One of the bolts hit Arturo exactly on the head, breaking on impact and burning him as well as his personal guards alive, rather gruesome but Ichigo was too busy watching Findorr go completely bonkers with happiness to care.

The legionnaires were retreating swiftly, Izuru was enraged. If Byakuya found out he disobeyed his orders and lost hundreds of men...it would be _frightening. _"Stand your ground! Stand your fucking ground!"

Izuru was swiftly hit in the side of his waist by a spear, the edges of the poled weapon cutting deeply into his side as he looked up, he did not know the man, but the rebels called him 'Quilge'. Izuru gasped out breathlessly as pain overwhelmed his side and to the right, Rose cursed and charged towards the young Tribune in attempt to save him. As Quilge took the spear out, he thrusted it again, but proved to drunken and that allowed Izuru to push the spear out of the way despite injury and shove his sword, the sword of the 'Word and will' of Byakuya Kuchiki, right into Quilge's chest.

Rose quickly wrapped an arm around Izuru. "We must go!"

"We cannot!"

"I will not see you fall!" Rose hissed.

Ichigo's eyes caught sight of Quilge's injury and his eyes widened. He heard Kenpachi curse out, yelling the Zealot leader's name in a fit of fury as he then began a violent rampage, cutting anyone he could. Ichigo bit his lip and held his pain in, taking in the happiness of all the Seireiteian's fleeing and the thought of a new, powerful ally.

Findorr ran up to him. "What stands your thoughts _now _King Ichigo?" He asked.

Ichigo grinned. "Take coin and see your ships to port" He said, patting Findorr on the shoulder. On the now peaceful and now robbed of Seireiteian battlefield, Kenpachi stood before the dead Quilge, his face annoyed. He held a liking to him. Looking at the sword, he pulled the blade out and read the inscription. _'Leg. IV' _Kenpachi looked...legion four eh?

As the rebels returned to their city, the dead were set down to be identified by their friends or family. Ichigo wrapped an arm around Rukia, kissing her forehead. "I thought that would be the end of us" He said worriedly, out of breath.

Rukia nodded, placing her head into his chest and breathing heavily "What a battle" She murmured breathlessly. Renji and Chad embraced, saying similar words as did Kugo and Riruka. "It's astounding the so many numbers were lead by a boy, who knew of our position?"

"Answer lay among the dead" A voice said. Ichigo looked up and saw a blood-covered Unohana. "And those we mistakenly name friend" She hissed. With that, Ichigo alongside Grimmjow, Kenpachi and Kugo followed her to the blackmsith shop, revealing a very deformed Ggio, his once boyish face now...hard to describe. Grimmjow knelt beside his friend, looking on in sorrow as he wiped a single strand from the destructed face. "He came at me" She lied. "When confronted of question of where he left to and if he aided Ryusei and the other escaped Seireiteians"

"You had no choice" Kenpachi nodded.

Ichigo wasn't it, he wasn't convinced. "Why did he lay hand in taking the city, only to risk life in reckless attempt?"

Grimmjow sighed. "He but sought to form base clay into something of worth"

"There stands matters of more pressing concerns" Renji said, no sympathy whatsoever, sadly though Ichigo agreed with him. Ichigo turned to Renji and said.

"Let us sweep city in search of Ryusei and the others" He said. "I would not have Seireiteian's begin plotting to seek greater harm to us" Ichigo stated, before leaving aside Renji.

As they searched, a robed and hooded figure walked around near the stable, walking into it and kneeling. The figure pushed away small bundles of hay and then revealed something: A hidden hatch. Opening it the lock and pulling, the figure lifted the hatch, revealing numbers of Seireiteian captives. From under the hatch, Ryusei stood upon and was handed a loaf of bread. "Gratitude" He smiled. As noises of yelling and shouting come closer, the form quickly gasped and closed the hatch.

Kirio Hikifune would take care of her people, even if it meant her own life.

**000000000000000**

**Wow, that was long.**


	37. Chapter 37

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hi guys.**

**First of all.**

**What the fuck Renji? Ichigo's just laying there beaten up and about to get exiled forever and you just stand there after all he's did for you? After all he's did for SS? Vandenreich would treat him better, if you know what I'm implying. _**

**Any ways, joking aside I think that could actually happen, Ichigo loves his powers and if he doesn't get them he'll get mad, Juha Bach has already stated his intentions of Ichigo joining and once Ichigo get's thrown out of SS, Juha may appear and be like "Sup, guess you wanna join now huh?" Hell, I would. Would work out better for Ichigo, quincy power training, they have a lot of hollows to train him, Bach seems to have a zanpakuto and seems to be able to do anything, so if he can fix Ichigo's zanpakuto, Ichigo will be ballin'. He might even give him Halibel as a 'Welcome' present.**

**Fuck yeah.**

**Either that or Isshin, if not him then Aizen. Either way, Ichigo's gonna be a lot more interesting. Oh yeah and Kenpachi got his zanpakuto but I've just got bored of him since he's water, rinse, repeat and I prefer Unohana but whatever, this'll turn out pretty interesting as well.**

**Any ways, let's go!**

**Prepare for the most depressing chapter ever that may make you want to mope in a corner. You've been warned. -_-**

**Kenpachi and Byakuya = Biggest dickheads out there.**

**0000000000000000**

At dawn, in Senzaikyu valley at the docks stood Starrk as he commanded the pirates he looked over to carry the grain in as carefully and as dutifully as they possibly could. The past week had been a very interesting one filled with actions that his old self did similarly. Starrk alongside Findorr and the brigands had been plundering the sea the whole week and, while they had bore fruit, they had yet to find enough food to fill _everyone's _stomach. (A lot for the rebels, but since Ichigo's promise to feed the Seireiteian captives was still about, the food was running thin as people got a small portion each. Small, but at least equal). The grain was carried in jugs that made it look more like wine than grain or seeds and it was heavier than wine, all those thousands of grains and seeds all added up and each carrier made a small grunt once the jug was handed to him, which would indirectly flex their muscles forcing a few women to cheer.

Speaking of which, Starrk got a pirate ship helm tattoo on his upper arm, it was very dashing.

As Starrk continued watching over the brigands work, he caught sight of Ichigo arriving to the scene, his purple cloak over his usual attire as Kenpachi walked beside him, chiming advice into the leaders ear as they walked closer to the ship, the former Doctore giving a very negative opinion of the pirates. "There stands more to worry about than grain being carried in by brigand shits" He scoffed as Ichigo rolled his in the scarred, middle-aged rebels complaining.

"What would you have us feast upon? The promise of better days?" Ichigo mocked.

"I would fill our men's bellies with the death of Seireiteians!" Kenpachi spat. "Kuchiki is certain to dispatch more soldiers and we should be preparing to greet them sword in hand and blood upon thoughts!"

"We are" Ichigo told him. "By assuring our own do not go into battle weakened by hunger!" He said. "Besides, they would turn on us if we do not feed them, not all of us wish for needless slaughter, some wish to be free and live a life of peace"

"Women, children and useless boys" Kenpachi spat. "Let them live in wonderland! While the _men _prove that a chained pup can become a vicious wolf when blood is upon mind!"

Ichigo ignored him. "Stark, Findorr!" Ichigo called the two pirate leaders. "How fairs recent ventures?" He asked the two. Kenpachi strolled up beside him and folded his arms, looking at the two with a small glare.

"If you are of a thirst the Gods have shown favor" Findorr said with a grin.

"You carry no grain?" Ichigo asked in disbelief, they had been searching for a fucking week!

"A small sum" Stark said. "A few sacks taken from a Seireiteian ship, yet the captain held more stock in wine and drink" He sighed. Ichigo shook his head and have a small annoyed growl.

"Wine will not see our people fed!" Ichigo said in a very irritated tone.

"They have stored most of their harvest against approaching chill" Findorr said. "If you want grain, you'll have to go out into the roads or invade another city to get them!" He grinned. "So, when will we attack?" He asked, slapping his hands together and rubbing them excitedly.

"We will not" Ichigo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Stick to the sea"

"Difficulty rises in securing such bounty" Findorr reminded him.

"As does it's price?" Kenpachi spat.

As Ayon lifted a large jug of grain, a practical joke forced the dread-locked warrior to trip and drop the large jug forcing it to smash upon the ground, the grain spilling everywhere in turn making some rebels and captives quickly move to grab a handful.

"Hold ground!" Ichigo roared, tearing two people away from the spilled food, Ayon quickly grabbed the one who tripped him by the throat, then retracting his fist and punching him, hard. Ichigo quickly grabbed his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Calm yourself!" He urged. A few seconds later, the man gave a simple nod and turned away to continue his duties.

"Ichigo" A voice called, Ichigo turned to see Unohana arrive. "More slaves arrive to join cause" She said. "They are all at the gate"

Ichigo sighed in annoyance, he couldn't have a fucking minute of peace could he? Shaking off the thoughts and turning them to welcoming any possible allies, Ichigo caught up with the older woman then took the lead, Kenpachi and Unohana at his heel. As they walked up a narrow path and passed Kirio, who was talking to a brown-haired and large, yet kind man, Marejirosaburo Omaeda, one of the very rare modest of their family. "Do you know of my sister?" He asked Kirio. "I have yet to see her since the city fell" He asked- no _begged._

Before she could answer, Ichigo with the two beloved warriors walked right past her. "We should not be wasting food on fucking prisoners!" Kenpachi spat. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he was having enough of the older man's yapping.

"You know my mind upon subject-"

"I stand with Kenpachi towards the matter-" Unohana began.

"Given anything less than my word, the vow will _not _be broken!" Ichigo hissed. If he had one word to describe his mood at the moment, it would be 'stressed. Four words? 'Stressed the fuck out'. He shook his head in annoyance as he looked up on top of the walls to see many guards and rebels upon them overlooking the city as he walked closer to the gate, dozens of slaves seeking to enter the city with Renji and Chad with a handful of others trying to calm them down and see their slave brands as well as their weapons to be handed in. Some brought gifts such as food and water, which was always helpful while others brought more weapons. Renji used his arms as a barrier and bellowed.

"If you hold weapon, you must give over before entering city!" He cried out. Most of them were too busy trying to meet up with Ichigo to listen and Renji gave an annoyed grunt. "Fuck" he whispered.

"Weapon?" Rukia asked a slave gently, she knew it could be a frightening thing to them so she tried to be as calm and as considerate as possibly. The slave smiled and handed her a knife, muttering a claim that it was all he had, he looked too green to be of any threat and Rukia believed him, allowing him entry. Rukai turned to Rangiku and chuckled. "Seems a lifetime ago that I stood such as him" She told the buxom blonde, who smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Show brand" She told another.

"Show brand or mark!" Renji bellowed. "And prove you stand former slave and no friend of the Republic!"

Grimmjow and Soi-fon, boredom consuming them and indifference surrounding them stood at the wall just after the narrow gate, the former leaning against the wall. Soi-fon turned to one slave, a female. "Show brand"

The women quickly opened her shirt to reveal the mark on the left side of her breast, Grimmjow admiring them with a laugh. "The most fearsome weapons yet exposed" he complimented. "Could force a man to betray his mother and father" He said. Entranced by Grimmjow's bravado and Soi-fon's pretty face, the slave smirked.

"I would take no offence to closer inspection"

Immediately perked up from her boredom, Soi-fon cupped with the woman's breast and kissed her, biting the woman's lip before pulling away as Grimmjow laughed in the background. "We're busy, not now" She said. "Later" Soi-fon told her, moving her away. As slaves moved up, Ebern halted one.

"Calm yourself brother" Ebern told the young man. "Let me take this" The red-haired rebel said, taking the small sack of coins away from him. "Ichigo holds disdain for any use of coin within these walls"

"Ichigo!" Renji called. Ebern cursed and quickly left the area as the pineapple-haired rebel approached Ichigo with a dark-skinned woman. Ichigo stood, awaiting an answer and Renji gave a gentle shove to push her in front of him. "She claims to have knowledge on Kuchiki's army, saying it's half-a-days march from these walls"

"How large the force?" Ichigo asked.

Before the poor woman could answer, Renji interrupted. "Larger than fucking city from her words!" He informed the orange-haired leader. Unohana sighed and gave a fold of her arms and a rolling of her eyes.

"Why stay still when gripping such knowledge?"

Kenpachi scoffed. "He but grips his own cock if he believes we-"

The former Doctore was interrupted by a cry and a large amount of screams. Ichigo's eyes turned to the entrance as the term 'Fucking Seireitei!' was bellowed by a rebel. Ichigo's hand snapped to his sword and it was unsheathed immediately as he ordered Ikkaku and Yumichika to seal the gate.

Ichigo now joined by Kugo quickly pushed their way past the slaves running into them as they fled in the other direction, away from the exit and deeper into the city, thankfully Ichigo only saw a handful of attacking men and was now free of the fleeing slaves, apart from Kugo who was snapping at them to 'Clear fucking way'.

Ichigo was immediately on them, parrying a strike from his right before ducking under a swing from his left then kicking another way at his centre. Grabbing an attacking Seireiteian, all hid in cloaks and hoods, he delivered a head-butt before pivoting his sword to fend off another strike, then swinging it back to slice across the person's chest, then kneeing the grappled soldier he had in his arms. Grabbing both by their necks with the joint of his elbow, he lifted them all up with a roar and slammed them both on their heads before spinning to parry another strike off a soldier, who was then tackled to the ground by an unknown dark-haired slave, as Ichigo slashed the other attacker's throat he turned to see the same shaggy and bearded dark-haired slave straddling the attacker and continuously stabbing him in the torso.

"Fucking shits turned upon us when asked to show brand!" Ebern informed.

Ichigo turned to the shaggy-haired slave. "Gratitude for your assistance" He said. The man turned to Ichigo, with a smirk as he flipped his small knife over, now holding the tip of the blade, offering the handle to Ichigo.

"There is no greater glory, than death of your enemy" The unknown slave-now-rebel said. He was garbed in a yellow cloak with a small dirty robe under it, with a pair of brown leather sandals.

Ichigo took the blade suspiciously and looked as the slave tried to retreat, Soi-fon halted him and Ichigo looked at him questionably. "I would like to see your brand, friend" Ichigo told him.

"That presents some difficulties" He grinned, but a blade to the throat by Kenpachi halted him. "Very well!" He sighed. "My Dominus branded all slaves close to cock and cunt, to admire and assault on drunken nights" He said. "With the very knife I took his life" He confessed, pulling up his robe to reveal a wound on his inner thigh.

"Very well, you may go" Ichigo said, moving him along. He turned to the deceased attackers. "Sever their heads and put them on pike, as warning to those who attempt another attack." Ichigo ordered Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Kugo, Renji, Grimmjow" he said. "Come, I would have much needed words"

As the four left, the shaggy dark-haired slave sighed in relief that Ichigo did not ask his name or his purpose for joining the rebellion. Of course if the legend himself did ask such a question, he would have given a very believable and well thought out lie to the man.

Of course it wasn't his fault that he had to lie, he would have been killed if he told the truthful words 'I'm Kaien Shiba and I'm here to spy on all of you at Byakuya Kuchiki's request, how are you?'

**0000000000000000**

A days march away, stood a large militant city filled with thousands and thousands of tents with a small ditch just outside it's walls branded the 'Followers camp' which was filled with slaves and whores. In a tent inside the 'honourable' part of the force sat a naked Izuru, with a cloth over his private area as the medicus, Aoga he was called, an old friend of Izuru's and now a centurion was hovering over his wound to stitch it up, a small needle cutting through the skin and sowing up the cut once more after being reopened and being dabbed with water and other herbs to fix the gash. Izuru shut his eyes and gripped the table as the wound was being tended to. Rose entered, cup in hand.

"It seizes heart to see you in such a state" Rose said.

It may have only been a few weeks since they first met, but Izuru adored and admired Rose and the feelings were requited by the Quaestor, the man was a good friend and a good counsel, giving aid and being the teacher Byakuya seemed to be lacking in these days.

"Deeper wound stands removed from our sight" Izuru sighed, meaning Byakuya.

"He has not yet visited you?"

"I remember his grim visit just after our failure at Senzaikyu beach as we arrived at the encampment" Izuru sighed. "I have yet to laid eyes upon him ever since" He frowned, annoyed with his Praetor's disappointment.

"Place no worries in the absence" Rose said. "Praetor's mind is filled with thoughts on the upcoming battle with Ichigo"

"We move to retake the city?" Izuru asked.

"I have yet to receive such orders or information" Rose told the young Tribune. "But a large number of men have been dispatched North, towards an unknown purpose that your Praetor has yet to speak to me off as I do not hold his confidence in such matters"

"We stand as one in that regard" Izuru chuckled. "What of Kaien?" Izuru asked. "Does he circle me to strip my fading corpse of title as Word and Will of the Praetor?" He asked.

"He is no longer among us" Rose told him.

"He has fallen?" Izuru asked.

"He but follows command" A voice said. They turned to see Byakuya standing there in his Seireiteian legionnaire armour, glare as deadly as ever. He turned to Rose. "Leave us" With that, the blonde artistic Quaestor left the room and Izuru alone with possibly the scariest man he knew. As Izuru asked what Kaien was up to, Byakuya answered. "He secrets himself among the rebels to hasten their fall"

Izuru realized. "The reason you commanded he remain unshaven, to assume guise as errant slave" The blonde-haired Tribune nodded. "I see now"

"He must appear as wolf" Byakuya said. "To be welcomed by the pack"

"A plan well considered" Izuru nodded in admiration. "I would stand by your side when it bares deadly fruit" He vowed as he then took a sip of his cup of water, Byakuya sighed.

"That day has not yet arrived" He told Izuru. "Rest and allow wound to properly heal, I would not have you hurt or wounded when we march upon the city in the days to come" Byakuya said. Izuru grunted as he stood, naked except for the small rag around his wound.

"I am your Word and your will Byakuya, a position not earned nor commanded from laying upon my back" He said painfully, the wound at his side aching and pulsing with each word he spoke. Byakuya looked at him and gave a small, gentle nod.

"Very well" Byakuya said. "See yourself to uniform after days meal and we shall discuss your men's punishment for foolish attempt and flee against Ichigo" The Praetor commanded, at this Izuru paled...he had forgotten the punishment.

Gulping, he laid down as Byakuya left...maybe he should rest a moment.

**0000000000000000**

Stabbing the bloody knife Kaien gave him on the wooden table in his villa, Ichigo paced around the table as Grimmjow leaned on the balcony outside and Kugo beside Renji stood opposite him. "Mystery of Kuchiki holding advance falls to discovery!" Ichigo said, bringing attention to the map.

"The fucking cock on him, believing a few men could end rebellion" Renji spat.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, does not move as the others we have faced" Ichigo noted. "He adopts our strategies in effort to twist them against us" Looking to Renji and Kugo, awaiting a reply, thankfully Kugo had one.

"We should practice caution and see gates closed!" Kugo said.

"I would not deny entry to those who have risked life to escape from their masters" Ichigo replied.

"A thing born late in any regard" Renji said. "Many unknown have already passed through gate to join cause, if our form is not concealed, darker intent-"

"If one stands among our rank we must see them exposed" Ichigo urged.

"If you should scale a mountain, then I shall add to the peak" Grimmjow said. "If you are struck down by the errant flock...then how shall they fair absent guidance?" He asked. Ichigo's very answer entered the room in the form of Kenpachi, whilst being a violent man, the people loved him and he was a natural leader.

"Kenpachi would see them upon proper path" Ichigo said. "With wise and trusted counsel" He said, motioning to Kugo, Renji and of course Grimmjow. Kenpachi walked over and took the knife out of the table.

"A day I would never wish to see coming brother" He said, flicking the blade around and offering the handle to Ichigo. "Yet by his sole command, I would move swiftly against Kuchiki" Kenpachi said.

"On this we agree" Grimmjow said, sipping a cup.

"We are men, of blood and battle!" Kenpachi urged. "And the streets grow restless with idle purpose-"

"We must stay on the course we agreed upon" Ichigo said. "We hold advantage of city walls, Kuchiki's legions will suffer on open plains" He continued. "Yet we have walls and lookouts to protect us while we train our weakened men to soar higher in skill than any legionnaire they have"

Grimmjow looked up. "Would that Ggio was still alive to forge more weapons"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. "You would see traitor live and Unohana with brains upon fucking floor?" He asked. "Let Ggio stand as proper warning to those who would see Seireiteian prisoner unshackled-"

"Gauge prowess of those that join us beside Rukia-"

Kenpachi looked at Ichigo astonished "Escaped prisoners and Kuchiki at our gate, yet you would have me play as fucking Doctore?!"

"I would have you observe with watchful eye that any that measure _beyond _expectation, then they reveal themselves more than they appear" Ichigo added, wetting his whistle a bit, making him feel like what he was doing was relevant. Accepting it, Kenpachi nodded and Ichigo turned to Grimmjow. "Join your brother" The teal-haired rebel nodded and followed the long-haired barbarian out and Renji sighed.

"A lifetime ago we used to look at the man with fear" Renji told Ichigo, regarding Kenpachi. "Now you kick him in balls and tell him to beg for more" He chuckled. "What an ass-"

"If it did fall to Kenpachi-"

"You are yet among the living" Renji said. "And I would see it remain so. Until threat is known and dealt with, I shall be as your fucking shadow, lurking behind heel" He said. Ichigo couldn't help but smile, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Then darken my heel and know the mind of our enemy" He smiled.

As Ichigo conducted business around the city, talking with all the smaller, less relevant rebel leaders, in the courtyard Rukia was training a rebel in front of the rest, ducking under a sweep and slapping the man's bare back with her wooden blade, she hissed. "If I stood Seireiteian I would have your life! Try again!"

Grimmjow beside her had already sent a new-comer to his feet with as much as ease as one could get. Sighing in boredom as he pulled the man to his feet, he noticed Soi-fon mocking the man he had defeated and chuckled. Turning to the watching crowd, he saw the shaggy dark-haired one, unknowingly to him named Kaien. "You!" He said to Kaien. "Step forward" Kaien walked up, wearing nothing but a short blue tunic that was knee-high with the torso opened revealing his chest, he had a brown-leather belt over his hips and brown sandals. "I have seen your skill with knife upon the unsuspecting, let us see how you fair against sword and the more aware eye" With that, Grimmjow scooped his foot up under the gladius and flicked it at Kaien.

Astonishing Grimmjow, Kaien caught the blade easily and quickly brought his sword up to meet all his strikes, each swings that Grimmjow swung clashed of Kaien's blade before the latter attacked, forcing Grimmjow to duck. The teal-haired rebel laughed in approval, most would be on the floor by now. Attacking again, five strikes were all parried and blocked, Grimmjow thrusted his sword but Kaien pushed his arm away and managed to back off a bit.

"We're wasting our time" Unohana said. "If there is a Seireiteian among them would they not feign ignorance in the ways of fighting men?"

"An animal cannot hide true intent, it's in its nature to bare teeth when pressed against corner" Kenpachi muttered slightly poetically, he then smirked. "And snap jaw, tasting blood" He said, watching as Grimmjow and Kaien we're seemingly sparring on equal-footing, if not Grimmjow being slightly superior. This...shaggy slave, he was on par with a gladiator, perhaps even a champion one at that!

Grimmjow couldn't help but grin. "You are no stranger to the clashing of steel"

"All shepherds are versed in sound, many wish to claim a masters stock when lacking in such regard, I stopped such a thing" Kaien lied and boasted at the same time. Grimmjow was smirking haughtily at this, admiring his bravado. Quickly upping his game, Grimmjow attacked heavier and quicker on the unexpecting Kaien, before he knew it Grimmjow's sword was at his neck.

"And what did your Dominus call his defender of goats before he slipped from his grasp?"

"Ganju" Kaien said, Grimmjow's eyebrows risen and in the confusion Kaien knocked Grimmjow's sword away once more and then pressed on the offence, swinging heavier and more deadly swings of his blade that made Grimmjow's recoil, however the gladiator had found an opening and quickly grabbed his sword with two-hands, then swung his fist up and crashed the fist against Kaien, or 'Ganju's' mouth, sending him onto the floor.

Kaien looked to the blood pouring from his lip, before giving a smirk and a small vow to kill this cunt once Byakuya invades. Standing and turning, Kaien promised the rebel. "I shall have rematch, upon a day" He smirked.

Grimmjow laughed, as did Soi-fon and most of the rebels that were similar to one another, Kaien new it was not a mocking laugh, more of a 'We-like-you' laugh. As Kaien left, moving towards the small barrel of water, Ebern followed on his heel and stood beside the unknowing Kaien, who was removing a tooth. "They take interest in you" Ebern told the dark-haired Seireiteian. Kaien turned to see Kenpachi looking at him, his eyes then drifted to the sword on Kenpachi's hip, which had the words _'Leg. IV' _inscribed on the blade, he had Izuru's sword? The look on the little shit's face when Kaien reclaimed it would be fucking hysterical.

"Do they take it in you as well?" Kaien asked. "That you are spiriting coin from those seeking refuge within these walls?"

Ebern dangerously moved closer. "Break such words again" He began. "And I shall relieve you of something _far _more valuable"

"You mistake intent" Kaien said. "I mentioned it only because I have thoughts similar to yours" He said. "City such as this...holds great opportunity! For those brave enough to seize it" He said, flattering Ebern, who's grin just got bigger.

As the two conspired, Ichigo walked past the two ignorant to their plans with Renji as he moved towards Kirio and the stables. The woman quickly closed the hatch that hid her people beneath the stable as the two rebels came near. All she heard was Renji murmur. "The mind of a woman, a foreign thing"

"Give us a moment" Ichigo said. "And I shall see it deciphered"

Renji looked to Kirio and back to Ichigo. "I shall wait at the entrance, with sword clutched to my hand!" He said loudly, as if a warning to Kirio who scoffed. Ichigo looked to her and once more she made a sly snarky comment.

"I did not believe the undefeated Karakuran required a protector" She mocked.

"Unfortunate attack this morning leads to annoying tether" he said, shooting a smirk to the scowling Renji's direction.

"News carries to my ear"

"Does it also carry that Byakuya Kuchiki commanded it?" Ichigo asked.

"Byakuya Kuchiki..." Kirio muttered.

"You're pleased with the man Seireitei has sent to kill me?" Ichigo asked rhetorically.

"Kuchiki does not stand as all who have been sent to defeat you" Kirio said. "He will not stop until you are dead"

Ichigo walked around, so much that he stood atop the hatch that hid all the prisoners. "He is not the first Seireiteian to believe himself capable of killing me" Ichigo said. "I can show him that he is wrong to think we will be defeated so easily"

"They did not hold wealth that would make a God envious"

"Coin holds little worth on the field of battle" Ichigo said.

"What about a mind keen enough to amass it?" Kirio asked. Ichigo looked to her and he rose an eyebrow as she then snapped her mouth shut. Ichigo wandered closer and then asked the woman.

"On our first meeting, you spoke of dealings with Kuchiki"He said. "I would know of any dealings that have caught your ear"

"Such dealings will not reverse time" Kirio said, rolling her eyes. "Nor alter the course of rivers fate" She said almost threateningly.

"Then there stands no reason to deny request"

Kirio glared. "Our business with Kuchiki concerned only grain and shipment, nothing more" She said, before pausing. "Yet...my husband told me a tale, shared by Aedile of Inuzuri towards future dealings, the man was thick in negotiations with Kuchiki. When he intercepted message from a competitor he offered to bring more favorable terms to Kuchiki, while seeing both profit and client soon to vanish. The Aedile burnt the message in fear that any one would see it, swiftly agreeing to his demands and giving Byakuya better and more favouring terms that suited Kuchiki, only to discover months later that Kuchiki himself sent that letter, intending the Aedile to lay hand upon it and move in direction desired" She said. "He even burnt the letter for Kuchiki so that no proof was left"

"I too intercepted message from Kuchiki" Ichigo realized. "I was used to clear his path, to make all the accommodations so that he was given sole command" He realized. Byakuya used him, he manipulated him! This man was no ordinary Seireiteian...

"You have struck fear into the very heart of the Republic" Kirio said. "Imagine the glory that awaits...the man who defeats you" She said.

Ichigo's eyes squinted. "Findorr arrives with less than expected" He said. "Rations must be shortened"

"We will make do" Kirio answered. "It's only until Kuchiki reclaims the city"

"He does not stand the only one capable of the unexpected" Ichigo said. "I once defeated an entire legion with but one-hundred men, women and children who were all cold, hungry and tired and we still defeated two Praetor's and two Tribunes in the act of it" Remembering dear old Aizen and Hitsugaya. "The scale of this rebellion itself has shocked you Seireiteian's has it not?" With that he left, with parting words. "Let us find Findorr and seek glorious future that even the mighty Kuchiki will not see coming"

**0000000000000000**

In his tent, Byakuya was clad in his armour as he spoke to a soldier, possibly a centurion, giving him a command. As Izuru entered he heard the Centurion nodding with a slightly submissive 'Praetor' and leaving the room just as he himself entered.

Izuru gulped as Byakuya barely even looked at him, all he knew was that this would be a very scary ordeal. Byakuya looking over a few parchments, before saying authoritatively and questionably. "My Word and my Will" He said to Izuru, Izuru half-expected for Byakuya to turn his head creaked to the left and ook at Izuru with a dull lgaze, but Byakuya continued to read his parchment. "Do you understand what that means?" he asked the blonde.

Izuru gulped as he stood a few metres away at the entrance of the luxurious red tent, Byakuya standing behind a war-table. His hands behind his back, holding onto his wrist and his posture straight and with no signs of slouching. "Yes Byakuya"

Byakuya's gaze turned to him, eyes looking at him accusingly but otherwise Byakuya seemed emotionless. "Do you?" Byakuya then walked slowly towards him, his eyes angry but his facial appearance still blank. He now stood a foot away from Izuru, who felt that Byakuya was towering over him now when only he was a few inches taller. "The first battle in my campaign, forever etched in history, as a victory for Ichigo"

"Byakuya-" Izuru began.

"He was _not _to be engaged before I arrived with proper force" Byakuya said authoritatively, not a shot or a simple word, just loud enough to make Izuru's heart pound faster. "Was command not _fucking _clear?!" He asked rhetorically, it was a rare sight to see Byakuya use profanity or be angry, but Izuru had now witnessed both for the first time and he could tell you this, it was _frightening!_

"It was" Izuru repeated calmly, yet his hands behind his back were shaking. "Yet opportunity presented when Ichigo left city walls, I thought it greater offence not to seize moment" He explained. Byakuya looked at him, glaring at the man who now felt like a boy as if an angry father. Byakuya seemed to calm at this, admiring Izuru's calm response. "Apologies for disobeying your command"

Byakuya looked at him, accepting the apology. "A thing that could be forgiven, in light of youth...yet I am close to diminishing such a thing considering you stand a year older than Ichigo himself, who I consider an equal" Byakuya muttered slightly. "It holds no matter, your men falling to retreat does not so easily slip from concern"

"I ordered them to stand ground-"

"Yet they fled! Because they fear the enemy more than their commanders" Byakuya informed. "A false assumption, which we must see erected" Byakuya told him. Izuru nodded and asked.

"What punishment would you have me inflict?"

Byakuya thought for a moment, a few seconds for Byakuya but a few hours for Izuru. He then came up with an answer. "One to stand warning, that death at the hands of Ichigo pales against the wrath of the house of Kuchiki" He said, _scarily. _

As Izuru's eyes widened at the punishment Byakuya had told him to inflict, the Kuchiki sent him out to his tent and told him to arrive outside the main tent at dusk in order to witness the punishment, which would include Rose and Izuru's old friend Aoga, who had recently been promoted to the position of centurion. The rough-faced pal of Izuru's had been a familiar face since he was a child, not a best friend and not an acquaintance, just a person who seemed to always be there and has always ended up in the area with Izuru, the same class in school and the same class in militant training.

"Decimation?" Rose asked. "A punishment that has not been used since Seireitei was a Monarch five-hundred years ago" He asked. "Why is such a savage ritual being commanded?"

Izuru sighed, dipping the stones into the wet paint. Decimation was simple, all the remaining men from the dishonoured legion or cohort would stand in front of the commander, in groups of ten. So, in this case there is fifty remaining, so five groups. Fifty stones were painted, forty-five black and five white. Ten stones with one white stone among them would be given to one group and the person who drew the white stone in the group...was clubbed to death by the remaining nine.

And Rose alongside Aoga had to take part.

Friends had to beat friends! A brother could be forced to beat his own brother to death and if he denied it, then he also would be killed, a cruel and savage punishment that seemed to be more a forced discipline than an earned one, but Izuru had to admit, it gave results. If this truly happened...Izuru knew the Seireiteian soldiers would fear Byakuya more than Ichigo, resulting in a force that never _fled _in battle, preferring death at Ichigo's hands that Byakuya's punishment...

"It would make example"Aoga muttered. "That those who turn heel against Ichigo will perish"

"The fault is mine" Rose whispered, his eyes wet with guilt. "Had I obeyed your order to stand ground-"

"Our men broke rank and fled! You were left absent choice!" Izuru told Rose. "As Byakuya now leaves me" He sighed. He loved Byakuya as a father...but he just kept pushing his luck, didn't he? Izuru looked at the white stone that he was holding in his hand, recently dipped in the paint. "Fifty men...fifty stones" He murmured. As Rose watched on, his eyes still wet and his heart filled with nothing but guilt and torment, Izuru continued his gloomy lament. "Five...stained with the promise of death." He sighed once more. "Draw well and live, draw poorly..." Izuru didn't finish, he turned to his two friends. "You stayed at my side when others ran. I remain in this world because you you" He directed at Rose and Aoga, Rose for saving him and Aoga for fixing his wound.

"Place it from mind" Aoga murmured.

"And pray we draw well" Rose sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You do not deserve to be placed at risk among cowards!" he said as he wiped his fingers. "I will talk to Byakuya and beg your removal from decimation" Izuru vowed.

Rose did not have any of it, he walked to Izuru and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The act would only diminish you in his eyes" He said, a tear slid down his cheek and he continued. "A thing I would not allow"

"You stand the most honourable in all his legions and this...is _fucking reward!_" In a fit of fury, Izuru felt a fire in his gut turn into a blazing inferno and all his repressed anger from all the years he had lived come out to reign havoc. Yoruichi's beating of him, Kaien's constant mockery of him, Byakuya's treatment of him as if a child, Ichigo's victories over him and now his friends condemned to unfair punishment for saving his life. Izuru threw the table that he leaned on with all the painted stones the the floor with a violent roar, forcing Rose to jump out of the way. He looked at Izuru.

"I will do as commanded" Rose muttered.

Izuru bit his lip. "As all soldiers must"

Pulling the blonde elder into a hug, Izuru felt himself begin to cry.

**0000000000000000**

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he walked into a room that was in too high-spirits for his liking, reminding him of a Seireiteian noble party as some women danced and others offered themselves to perverted drunken men, a couple in the corner already partaking in lewd acts. As Renji lurked behind him, Ichigo pushed through a crowd and found Starrk at a table playing a game of dice.

"Starrk" Ichigo called. "Where is Findorr?"

"Heavy with drink and whores most likely" Starrk slurred tiredly. As he said these words, a woman came up to Renji attempting to kiss him, but the red-haired rebel pushed her away, his face worried and very freaked out. As the same woman wandered to Ichigo, the latter pulled his face away and did the same as Renji, who grabbed her once more shoving her further away. "Share cup" Starrk offered, holding out a cup of wine.

Ichigo declined. "We're moved by pressing business" Ichigo replied. "Another time" As he said this, he left passing Kaien and Ebern who leaned at the window of the place. The red-haired man noticed Kaien's constant staring at the pirates and then turned to him and signalled to Starrk.

"You wish to become his lover? Present self and present cock" Ebern grinned. Kaien rolled his eyes.

"I would sooner caress shit and call it lover" Kaien said. "Pirates cannot be trusted"

"You are familiar with their kind?" Ebern asked.

No, he was only kidnapped by them five-years ago and they demanded two-hundred gold as ransom, which insulted the Shiba heavily. Did they know who he was?! He had, of-course told them and the ransom was boosted to a thousand. Kaien smirked at the memory, he often recited his own poetry and when they told him they didn't like it, he'd threaten to hang them and insulted their every move as he lay prisoner.

"I've had the displeasure of their company for more than a few days" Kaien said as he sipped his wine. "Many moons passed"

As Ichigo and Renji walked passed the window, Ebern rolled his eyes. "Choose words with care, Ichigo calls them fucking ally and friend" He informed the mole. Kaien rose an eyebrow, seemingly finding a spark that could be lit.

"You do not share opinion?"

Ebern looked at him. "It would hold no fucking matter" He said. "I am but a humble servant to the will of our glorious leader" He smirked, chuckling icily as he sipped the cup once more.

"I've heard rumour that Ichigo stands a God among his people" Kaien mentioned.

Ebern sighed, looking blankly at no-where. "I've imperilled life for his cause, many times. At the mountain in Izuru, where we fought Aizen and his legion and at Sokyoku where we fought Ginrei, then at the battle of the Rukongai border where we fought the Amagai's...then of course the taking of this very fucking city, all too numerous in the counting! Only to witness remainder of enemy spared within it's walls and coin fairly earned stripped of me to pay the fucking pirates themselves!" Ebern ranted while Kaien watched, secretly amused and plotting a scheme.

"Not a small wonder you relieved what you gained from those entering gate" Kaien lied.

"A fraction of what is owed to me" Ebern spat.

Kaien nodded, pulling a hand down and then pulling out a small sack of coins in front of Ebern. "It is all I have" He said. "Consider it yours!" He offered. "Towards our continued friendship"

"Too small a sum to purchase so rare an item" Ebern moaned as he gazed to the women, pushing the coins away. "I would not take coin of the deserving"

"Then perhaps together, we can see it grow" Kaien said. "And take from the undeserving, to see both our fortunes rise" The undercover Tribune said. Ebern didn't have to be told twice!

Just outside of the small room was Kirio was she walked down the narrow path, gasping as she bumped into a drunken man, but sighing as he ignored her. She carried a sack of bread in her arms, stolen bread of course. As she paced down once more, she bumped into yet another person, Yachiru which knocked all the food out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Apologies" Yachiru said.

"I would not have you speak of this!" Kirio hissed.

Yachiru looked at her, visibly startled. "Yes Domina"

Kirio looked at her, also startled by the girl and realizing how messed up this was. "I-I no longer stand as such, you may call me Kirio Hikifune" The buxom woman said.

"I often dreamed of being of your house" Yachiru told her.

"You were of the Omaeda household where you not?" Kirio asked.

"I dreamed that it was not so" Yachiru confessed.

"Yes but the entire fucking city didn't have to fall for such a day to arrive now did it?" Kirio muttered icily to the young slave. "Embrace what you have!" Kirio told the girl. "It can often change in sudden moment" Kirio advised, with that she stood and left quickly, leaving the young girl pondering.

Around the corner, Marejirosaburo Omaeda was bloody and beaten as the rebel in front of him continued his assault. As he punched and punched, Grimmjow arrived with Soi-fon. "Ichigo gave strict orders, no hands are to be laid upon these people!"

The rebel, bald and bearded turned to Grimmjow. "What if _he _lays hands upon me? Putting hands upon me as I passed!"

Marejirosaburo cried out. "I but entreated for words of my sister!"

"Fuck your sister!" The bald rebel hissed, as he retracted his fist, Grimmjow pushed him away from the rare-breed of Omaeda forcing the rebel onto his back as the force of the shove sent him down the steps. He stood, his blade about to be unsheathed.

"Unleash cock and see it severed" Grimmjow threatened casually.

The bald rebel growled. "Their fucking heads should be set upon pike!"

Down behind him, Marejirosaburo smiled shakingly as half his face was covered in his own blood. "Gratitude" He said. Grimmjow looked to him and rolled his eyes.

"Hold it to Ichigo, I tend to agree about the pikes" Grimmjow told him.

Marejirosaburo stretched his arm out. "Wait!" He cried. "My sister, Maremi. Complexion of hair similar to hers" He said pointing to Soi-fon. "I beg of you I must know if she lives!" He cried.

Soi-fon rolled her eyes and unsheathed her dagger, pointing it to him. "Many of your people dead, you join sister perhaps?" She offered. Soi-fon hated the Omaeda family, one of them being a Dominus at one point, of course he barely recognized her...but they were just so fat, stupid and arrogant for her to bare. "You will if you set upon us again"

Grimmjow watched Soi-fon's retreating form and turned to the Omaeda. "I have yet to see her" He said. He caught up with Soi-fon and strolled beside her, the woman muttering in her native language. He turned to her with an eyebrow raised and she laughed.

"Why does Ichigo let them live?"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "I have no understanding towards it but we shall honor desire" The teal-haired rebel said. As they walked around a corner, Yachiru appeared from another direction and bumped into them, Soi-fon smirking slightly.

"Grimmjow I must have words" Yachiru asked.

Soi-fon joked. "No words little girl, no drinking nor fucking"

Grimmjow turned to Soi-fon and the Yachiru, motioning to his lover. "She makes a valid argument." he said.

Yachiru sighed. "You must listen!" She said. "I have laid eyes upon something that creates worry"

**0000000000000000**

"You know I stand sympathetic towards your plight!" Findorr said to Ichigo as he alongside Renji walked beside the pirate. Ichigo shook his head in annoyance as he turned to Findorr.

"You know our numbers have unexpectedly swelled" Ichigo told him.

"My men and I can only provide with what we can lay hand upon!" He said.

"It is not enough!" Ichigo snapped.

Findorr looked at Ichigo, readying himself to speak the fucking obvious. "Perhaps it would be, if resources were not drained by undeserving mouths!" He said, turning to the prisoners and spitting. Ichigo watched with a raised eyebrow and looked to him.

"You stray from subject" Ichigo told him.

"And you from sanity!" He replied. "Do you think they would treat you any better than you have treated them?" Findorr asked. Ichigo's answer was immediate and unwavering.

"We are not Seireiteian" Ichigo said. "Nor shall we become them by acts of unnecessary cruelty"

Findorr couldn't help but give a chuckle, looking around him he began laughing. "T-This fucking man!" He laughed, as he saw Ichigo and Renji were unamused he stopped laughing and nodded slightly. "I will provide you with what I can, to feed you and your lofty ideals" He said, before patting Ichigo's chek and pointing at him. "Only because you make me smile so much" He then grew slightly solemn. "Yet I fear I shall fall short of desired mark"

Ichigo nodded. "Perhaps we should see target adjusted and see it struck with shore purpose"

Findorr looked. "You wish to alter our agreement?"

"I would but add to it" Ichigo replied. "And see your ships filled with more promising cargo" He smirked.

In the whorehouse where Ebern and Kaien placed themselves, an annoyed Kenpachi and Unohana entered the scene as they looked around for Ebern. Entering the room with a fire to rival the sun, they walked to Ebern. "Ebern!" He snapped. "I would have words"

Ebern looked and scoffed. "And I would finish fucking drink!" He replied cockily, he turned to Kaien and shook his head. "These fucking people-" As Kaien chuckled with him, Kenpachi gripped him by the scruff and pulled him to the door. "I am not fucking deaf!" he spat as he was slammed against the door, his face crashing against the wood.

As two men walked up, Unohana was a barrier. "Turn to drink and whores or part form this world" She said plainly. "Choose!"

Simply put, the men went back to their seats.

Ebern gave a laugh. "You did not need to be so rough in demonstration"

"We both must play our part" Kenpachi spat "Now speak about what you have discovered" Kenpachi demanded. Ebern took a breath, shrugged menially and spoke.

"The man holds no love for Seireitei, that much is clear" He told them. "His loyalties mirror my own, yet I shall set a final test to prove if he stands spy, traitor or whatever the fuck you wish to brand it"

"If he stands threat, he stands a dead man walking" Kenpachi told him. "See it done, then return with answer and report" Before pushing him off the wall and stomping away with his woman. Ebern growled slightly before turning to Kaien and walking up to the mole, taking a seat.

"Common thing?" Kaien asked. "To be so rudely handled by a 'brother'"

"He stands no brother to me" Ebern told him plainly. "Nor any man that has not earned by trust"

Kaien grinned. "I fear mood has taken sour turn! Come and let us sweeten it with drink!"

"I would set desire towards greater spoils" Ebern told the mole. "And in the revealing off them, set true nature to light."

Kaien did not know what Ebern meant, but as he pondered the red-haired rebel grabbed him by the wrist and trailed him around the city. Through narrow paths, up steps and into a hidden alleyway with a windowless storage department, with a steel door. Kaien looked at the door and rose an eyebrow.

"I fear I prefer women"

"Shut it Ganju" Ebern told Kaien with a smirk. "Your preference towards women will be truly tested this night" He told him. "As will your loyalties to the cause and the measure of your hatred towards Seireitei!"

With this, Ebern equipped a key and placed it in the lock, twisting and opening the lock before slinging a hand around the handle and opening the steel door. As the dark room was illuminated by the fire on the outside and the retreating soon, Kaien's eyes widened with what he saw.

A naked pretty woman, beaten bloody with a gag in her mouth, with wrists bound and her dark hair ragged. Kaien looked to Ebern, who was smirking almost viciously. "This precious jewel stood Domina to many within the city" He told Kaien, who's nails were digging into his palm. "The slaves attended her every need" Ebern knelt, setting a lantern on the ground. "She now attends ours"

Kaien was horrified and sickened by Ebern. If the latter was paying attention to Kaien's tone or body language, he would have knew Kaien was fuming. "Ichigo allows this?" He asked disgustedly.

Ebern smirked. "Fuck the Gods, no" He said. "Rumour has it the same happened of his Mother, if he found out my head would be upon pike" The Quincy looked at the woman, wiping a strand of hair from her forehead. "He took away my fucking coin, I return favour" He said, before spitting on his fingers. Kaien didn't watch but he assumed what had happened, especially with the beast sniffing his fingers with a delighted grin. "Prove yourself no friend of these people, use this woman, for untold pleasures" His hand turned to his hip and unsheathed a knife. "And when you are finished, leave a fresh mark upon her, as we have so often done"

Kaien took the knife, his face blank. "Leave us"

Ebern left and Kaien heard the woman's breaths getting more desperate. Kaien quickly knelt beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Calm yourself!" He said. "I stand a man of Seireitei, just as you stand a woman of it" He told her. Her eyes widened and he gave her a sad smile, taking the gag from her mouth. "My name is Kaien Shiba, Military Tribune and once Praetor" He smiled "I come in the name of Byakuya Kuchiki, his legions are gathering in the north, we shall take this city and see all those who have done this to you suffer" He vowed.

"Free me" She whispered.

Kaien nodded. "When Kuchiki comes, we shall-"

She shook her head, tearfully as her hands drifted to his hand, he looked down to see her two first finger tips bloodied as if her nails had been ripped out. Kaien gulped, his emotions were overcoming him and his hands began shaking. As he hands went closer to his hand, she found the blade he held. She pulled his hand closer, in turn the blade's tip coming to her neck. "_Free _me" She urged.

Kaien realized what she meant and now he felt his heart being gripped tighter than any fist or vice could. His eyes grew wet and two tears came down his cheek. He gazed at her, eyes wide and sympathy alongside pity soaring high. Kaien held her hand, rubbing it tenderly as he silently wept for the poor woman. "What is your name?" Kaien asked.

The woman gave out a ragged. "Maremi...Maremi Omaeda"

"Maremi" He repeated. He breathed slightly heavier. "Know that it shall not be forgotten. Nor the men who set you upon this fate" Kaien promised her, vowing to himself that Ebern would be especially dealt with. Kaien leant closer, giving her a small kiss on her forehead, Maremi's breaths calmed as his gentle kiss silenced her nerves, as she calmed herself, Kaien's hand pushed forward, halting her breaths.

And so, he returned to Ebern.

"What have you done you mad fuck?!" Ebern roared to Kaien.

The very man stood in front of him, Maremi's body in his arms. "I set her free" He replied to the glaring rebel. "As I would all Seireiteian's held by Ichigo" The dark-haired man spat. Ebern looked at him, glaring and thinking of a reply. When he found one, he laughed.

"You truly do stand one of us" He grinned. "Let us see it done, let's see them, as you put it so poetically...'free'" He said. Kaien smirked. Thank you Maremi, your death will not be vain, as you will be the catalyst of a civil war between the rebels.

Now, time to put the plan in motion.

**0000000000000000**

Byakuya overlooked the fifty soldiers with Izuru at his sight, with two Aquilifiers at each side wielding the military eagle standard with pelts over their shoulders and the bear caps over their scalps. All the soldiers wore nothing but tunics with a belt and a pair of leather sandals. Byakuya glared at them, intimidating the soldiers as they stood in front of the entire army that Byakuya had amassed, all watching as their commander was going to make an example out of five, unfortunate men. Byakuya let a few minutes pass, before deciding to speak up to the fifty 'cowards' he and Izuru branded them, of course the latter excluded two of the fifty soldiers from such a title.

"There stands no stronger bond between men, than that one that is forged in war" Byakuya bellowed to his men. "Nor greater glory, to fall in defence of Mother Seireitei and her glorious children. Each of you swore sacramentum; To obey order given, to refrain from theft or breach of common law, to protect the legionary standard and never to break rank nor flee from enemy, those who stand before me turned from field of battle retreated from the rebel Ichigo and his army of slaves fearing them more than their own commander...an error, this night I shall seek erected" He told them. The fifty men were shaking as Byakuya blankly watched on. "And in the lesson, lay fear upon proper name of Byakuya Kuchiki" He orated.

As this was said, five soldiers arrived each will a small sack filled with painted stones. One white one in each bag. Five more arrived and appeared in front of the men, dropping nine wooden clubs before each group as the stone-carriers (Which were less stones more pebbles) and then took position in front of each group.

"Those who survive decimation, shall be banished to followers camp to live amongst slaves and whores, until such a day I deem you worthy proper company" Izuru looked to Byakuya confused with the decision, Rose was far more deserving than a fucking camp filled with slaves and whores. He turned to Byakuya, poking his shoulder and whispering.

"Byakuya-" Izuru whispered.

"I am not Byakuya, I am your fucking Praetor" Byakuya snapped. The Kuchiki patriarch then sighed. "I have too long considered you a child Izuru, apologies...you stand a soldier now and deserve to be treated as any other" He said. "Join your men" Byakuya sounded rather hurt in his next sentence. "Fall to command" He choked.

Izuru halted a few seconds to take in the words Byakuya had told him, letting them sink in and absorbing them like a sponge. Byakuya was like a father to him, yet here the man stood putting him into a fatal punishment...

Izuru nodded, biting his lip before putting on a strong face and turned to rejoin _his _men, the ones who forced him to this. The only worthy ones were Aoga and Rose, but Izuru would gladly risk death just to see them live another day. With this decision confirmed, Izuru put on his best 'Fuck-this-shit' face, unclipped his expensive torso armor, throwing it to the floor alongside his wealthy cloak and wrist-guards, now clad in just his red tunic, taking a position beside Rose and Aoga.

"Draw lots" Byakuya commanded.

The soldiers put their hands into the small bags, gripping their stones and holding it tightly, the non-white stones were also painted in a black colour so that they couldn't pick-and-choose by the surface of the stone, Izuru put his hand in and gripped the stone as did Rose, Aoga and all the other soldiers. Izuru's chested heaved as did everyone elses as everyone prepared themselves for the vicious fate.

"Let this night be forever remembered and cause never repeated" Byakuya spoke loudly once more, his face emotionless, Izuru had never thought Byakuya was this...ruthless. "Present your fate"

Izuru gulped, his chest heaving and his legs wobbling as did most of the men hear, even Rose seemed frightened, of course even Ichigo himself would fear being beaten to death by nine other men while others watched, no escape or chance of survival. Izuru's fingers loosened and he looked down to see what his fate was...

Black.

He looked to Rose as well.

Black.

To Aoga, he looked as well and was now smiling happily and was calmed so much. He turned to his older friend, awaiting to see what he received but only had his heart shattered at what he saw.

White.

With that, Aoga alongside the four other soldiers were dragged off, the poor friend of Izuru's shaking as he was pulled by the arms to be prepared to be beaten by his life-long friend.

**0000000000000000**

Kirio quickly hooked a finger around the hatch door and opened it, looking down at Ryusei with a smile, handing down the sack full of bread and then frowning. "Apologies, there is so little food left, it grows scarce" She told the man.

"You risk life for us, there is nothing left to ask of you" He said.

Kirio smiled. "See heart lifted with welcomed news. Kuchiki and his legions are but a days march away, they shall retake the city and with it, end all the suffering-"

"I fear it has just begun" A voice spat.

Kirio whipped her head around, seeing Grimmjow and Soi-fon, with Yachiru at their side. Kirio looked betrayed as Yachiru stood beside Grimmjow with a nervous expression. "Apologies Kirio I had to tell them what I saw"

Kirio bit her lip. "The fault is mine, for laying trust in a rebellious slave!" She hissed, but a slap from Grimmjow with the back of his head sent her down, Soi-fon kneeling and digging her dagger into Kirio's cheek. Grimmjow growled, ripping Soi-fon's hand away and in the act taking away the knife.

"This man" He said, pointing to Ryusei. "He is the one Ggio helped free" Grimmjow realized. Kirio looked to the ground in annoyance.

"The blacksmith held no knowledge of it"

Soi-fon spoke. "You're friend is dead" She said. "Because of her!"

As the dagger went towards Kirio, Grimmjow pressed an arm against Soi-fon created a wall between the two, his eyes wide and angry. "See them bound and brought to Ichigo, they're his concern" He said solenly, before walking away from them.

"Where do you go?!" Soi-fon called.

"To see memory of Ggio well fucking honoured!"

Grimmjow stormed to the courtyard where Kenpachi was currently looking over the few recruits that stood with them. He paced up and down the yard, looking at the people trying to find an abnormality, yet he could find none. He stomped to Ruders. "None give rise to suspicion!"

"They are eager for enemies blood. As any that are true to our cause" The Quincy nodded. As they spoke in hushed whispers on what to say to Ichigo, a familiar voice cried out, forcing their attention.

"Maremi!"

The rebels turned to see Ebern standing with the corpse in his arms. "Ebern? Break fucking words and knowledge of what you carry!" He spat to the red-haired rebel.

"One of the missing Seireiteians!" He cried. "She came at me out of the shadows half-dead from attempted escape! If it had not been for Ganju! I would have been as she is right now!" The rebel lied, pulling Kaien into a one-armed embrace.

"You spare their lives and this is fucking gratitude?!" The Seireiteian Tribune cried out. The rebels cheered in agreement with Kaien, all falling into the palm of his hand. Before the leaders knew it, the rebels were chanting familiar cries of 'Kill' not dissimilar to the ones the Seireiteians cried when the gladiator rebels were about to finish off an enemy in the arena.

"They should be struck from this world" Unohana commented.

"As you struck Ggio from it?!" A voice spat, Grimmjow entered the room throwing his cloak to the ground now bare-chested and ready for action, pushing rebels away from his path. Unohana and Kenpachi looked at him, Kugo also as he wandered up.

"Subject has been laid to rest" Kugo said.

"Along with fucking truth!" Grimmjow hissed to his old friend.

"He aided the prisoners in escape" Unohana lied. "And made attempt on my life-"

"The _AEDILE'S WIFE s_aw them free!" Grimmjow roared to the woman.

"How do you come upon this?" Kenpachi asked.

"Kirio hid them beneath the floor of her husbands stable, Soi-fon carries them and her to Ichigo" Grimmjow told the two, both of them realizing their mistake and suddenly, Grimmjow noticed how they seemed like teenagers in trouble with their frightening father.

Of course, teenagers rebelled. "It holds no matter!" Unohana replied. "Ggio, was a Seireiteian! He fell to deserved fate" She spat, pushing past him, Grimmjow grabbed her arm and pushed her back, enraged.

"He was my friend you mad bitch!" Grimmjow spat.

Grabbing his wrist to stop Grimmjow from doing anything stupid, Kugo intervened while calling out the words. "Seize tongue Brother!" As he did this, Grimmjow grabbed Kugo by the back of the neck and dragged him down, feeling Kugo's intervention as an act of aggression. Kugo attempted to stand and move back, avoiding a fight with his friend, but as he did Grimmjow's foot shot out and kicked him in the gut, winding him.

Growling in anger, Kugo roared and charged at Grimmjow shooting his shoulder into the teal-haired rebel's gut and lifting him high-off the ground, then slamming him on the floor and straddling him, retracting his arm and giving a powerful punch to Grimmjow's jaw, who retaliated and stretched his arm up to punch Kugo as well, busting his nose. Using his disorientation to his advantage, Grimmjow rolled to straddle Kugo, but was delivered with a head-butt as they were in mid-roll.

The two now had their hands at each-others throats, suffocating each other in anger as Grimmjow glared at Kugo, as the other glared back. Another punch by Kugo sent him off the brawny man and onto his back.

In the middle of all the fighting, Marejirosaburo had crawled behind Ebern who was now down a level, leaning against a wall. The Omaeda hissed, wrapping his chains around the rebel's neck and pulling him, Ebern's back hitting the wall as he felt his throat being constricted. Ebern's eyes drifted to Kaien who caught sight of this, before his eyes drifted back to Kugo and Grimmjow rolling across the ground, punching and kicking one another. Looking back to Ebern, Kaien's hands slipped to his belt, equipping a knife as if ready to throw. Ebern's eyes widened as Kaien glared right at him, knife in hand and retracting his fist back, as the fight pressed on and everyone's attentions else-where, Kaien threw the knife, snapping passed Ebern and hitting poor Marejirosaburo, just at the exact same time as Kugo and Grimmjow stood.

The two stood, glaring at one another, before charging again and grappling, arm-locks and head-locks were in abundance as the two fought to a tie, but the fight could not be concluded.

As Unohana had appeared with a large rock, crashing the hard stone against both their skulls, knocking them unconscious and clean to the floor, both laying there as if sleeping. Unohana looked to Kenpachi "They left me no choice"

"They protect the Seireiteians...as does our mighty fucking leader!" Ebern yelled roughly, his voice raspy from the recent murder attempt. Kaien appeared beside him, his eyes wide.

"Is _this _all we have sacrificed all for in joining cause?!" He demanded, forcing agreement and cheers from the rebels.

"Ichigo gives command!" Kenpachi yelled.

"And I would give my life for enemies blood hot upon cheek!" Kaien retaliated, motioning to his cheek in an undeterred passion, of course he never mentioned _who _the enemy was. The rebels were now roaring in agreement, so much that Unohana walked up to Kenpachi.

"We owe Ichigo..._everything_...our entire lives" She said. "But he is wrong in this" Unohana confessed, Kenpachi looked at her, her eyes were fierce and unwavering. He nodded and silently agreed.

Kaien watched as Kenpachi walked to the next level, up to the top of the steps before them and began an oration. "For every chain around neck! For every lash upon back! For every loved one ripped from grasp...take Seireiteian blood as payment, then see this city, truly ours!" He roared to the rebels, who all roared in agreement, grasping for swords and axes, all leaving the courtyard and leaving Kugo and Grimmjow laying there, unconscious.

All while this was happening, back in Byakuya's legions Izuru stood in front of Aoga, who was clad in but a clean white rag around his hips, in the middle of a circle of nine men, brandishing wooden and stone clubs. "I will not do this" Izuru told Aoga. Rose looked to him as did Byakuya, but Aoga simply replied shakingly.

"You shall do as commanded" He said shaking with fear. "As all soldiers must"

Izuru felt hot, salty tears run down his cheek as Byakuya snapped the words. "Let it be done!" Without a second thought, Aoga was hit in the back of the skull by a club, before being bombarded with many, hard strikes by everyone but Rose and Izuru, who stood eyes wide. Rose turned to Izuru, eyes slightly disturbed as the latter winced with every strike Aoga was hit with.

"What shall you do?" He asked the young master.

Izuru looked to the sky, eyes filled with tears and anger, before gritting his teeth and hssing. "I shall end close friends suffering" He said quietly, Before striking Aoga, Rose following in pursuit as they alongside the other seven beat the soldier.

In Senzaikyu, a similar venture begun as Kenpachi and his followers rampaged across the city, cutting down all the defenceless citizens in a bloodthirsty rampage. Ebern, Kenpachi, Unohana, Ruders, Azashiro, Kuruyashiki and Kiganjo and all men similar to them slaughtered the prisoners mercilessly as they attempted to wipe out all of them before Ichigo realized what was going on. The citizens were so weak that they couldn't even move back let alone fight back against the marauding men and women.

It was a sad day for Seireitei, men being decimated all the while their citizens were being cut down for no apparent reason. Izuru swung the club, hitting one of Aoga's ribs forcing it to break, right through the skin while Rose hit his shin, another bone breaking. Aoga fell to his knees, face distorted and his bones broken, Izuru looked traumatic as his eyes were heavy-lidded with anguish, blood soaking his neck and shoulders, some on his cheek. With a final goodbye to his friend, Izuru swung the club as hard as he could, trying to block out the image of Aoga's destroyed facial features but he couldn't, the club hitting the poor man right across the skull, ending his life once and for all, the white stone dropping from his hand.

The decimation had ended, Izuru had caught sight of one crawling away to flee, but he had been dragged back. Byakuya looked at Izuru, the bastard seeming sympathetic to the young Tribune. Izuru walked up to Byakuya, nothing but disdain and hate in his eyes. "Lesson well learned" Izuru murmured. "_Praetor_" He finished icily.

**0000000000000000**

Kaien watched as blood soaked the walls and the ground as he walked through the many corpses that he had forced, guilt filled him but it...it was necessary. He looked up, metres and yards away was Ichigo's villa where the very man himself sat at a table with Renji, Rukia, Findorr and Starrk discussing a very secret and almost impossible goal.

"Is it impossible, what I seek to do?" Ichigo asked.

Findorr shrugged. "All dreams are possible" He muttered "It is but effort and cost that keeps it from our grasp" He said.

"See this last thing come to fruition and I will fill your ship with _all _the riches this city yet holds" Ichigo vowed. Findorr stood, extending his hand with a grin as Ichigo smirked at his response.

"Let us see it done then brother-"

"Ichigo!" Chad called as he ran into the room, out of breath and seemingly been sprinting. "Kenpachi and the others have gone mad! Their killing the Seireiteians for no apparent reason!"

Ichigo alongside Rukia stood without hesitation, grabbing his and her sword and leaving the room immediately. Renji followed and turned to Chad. "Keep watch over the pirates" He ordered. "You seem to favour their fucking company" He spat jealously. Chad rose an eyebrow and Starrk rolled his eyes at this.

Down in the war-zone, a handful of rebels walked passed a doorway, without looking inside. As they passed it, Soi-fon poked her head out and turned to the prisoners. "Come, hurry it up!" She snapped.

"We will not make it to the villa!" Kirio said worriedly.

"No you will not" Ruders said as he arrived with a smirk.

Soi-fon glared. "These are for Ichigo! Take from fucking path!" Soi-fon hissed to the two rebels, Ruders and a bald-one Grimmjow had beaten earlier on. Ruders smirked and shrugged.

"I do not see Grimmjow among you, nor cause to heed his bitch!"

Before they could realize what happened, Soi-fon had already killed the bald-rebel and had Ruders against the wall by the throat. "I give cause, bitch!" She spat viciously, the blade at Ruders' throat. As Soi-fon was busy with Ruders, Ebern arrived and roared.

"More Seireiteians!"

With a laugh his sword pierced Ryusei and Kirio grabbed his scruff, attempting to tear him off the poor man, but Kenpachi had already tore her off the red-haired rebel before she could realize what happened. "The Aedile's wife!" Kenpachi yelled to the score of vicious, cruel rebels that he commanded, throwing her to her knees. Kenpachi turned to Unohana, waiting for her command as if she was his leader, his Domina. With a slight, terrifying nod of the head, Unohana gave permission.

Kenpachi grabbed his sword, Izuru's old sword and raised it high with both hands, readying to decapitate Kirio. As his arms raised, he took a deep breath and swung the blade down.

But a purple and orange blur appeared and shoved him out of the way before the kill could be completed, Kenpachi regained his footing and span around, meeting swords with his attacker, eyes widening as he realized it was Ichigo, eyes glaring and filled with an enraged anger that made Kenpachi do a double-take."You will regain sense" Ichigo growled viciously, just waiting for Kenpachi to make a wrong move. "Or I'll kill you where you stand!" Ichigo threatened, Kenpachi searched Ichigo for any signs of lies or bluffs; There was none, Ichigo was shaking breathing and shaking heavily with rage, furious with the man he called a father-figure.

"It is you who has lost sense!" Kenpachi hissed, Ichigo missed Kaien's smirk. "And the Aedile's wife, who will see you toppled from perch!" He spat. Rukia's gaze turned to Kirio, who looked back nervously, a pang of jealousy striking her.

Unohana's blade pointing to Kirio. "She is the one who helped these Seireiteian shits slip bond! And smiled at you through fucking lies!" The woman hissed to Kirio, Ichigo turned to her.

"A thing of truth" A voice said, Ichigo turned to see Kugo and Grimmjow arriving. "Ggio held no part in it, 'twas but the lies of a mad woman" Grimmjow spat at Unohana. "He did not deserve the end that he was given"

Ichigo turned to Kirio, slowly walking to her and his hand slowly slipped around her throat, blade pointing to her face. "This is return...for the mercy I granted you" Ichigo told her, scowling at her.

"Mercy?" She asked Ichigo. "Mercy?! You robbed me of my husband! Your people slaughtered thousands within my city and now I stand condemned to save but a handful from such cruelty!"

"Which we learned at the hand of our Seireiteian masters!" Unohana spat back.

"Take her life brother" Kenpachi advised Ichigo. "And in the act, let us become as one again!"

Ichigo thought for a moment, looking at Kirio as he pondered her fate. "A thing deserved" Ichigo murmured to himself loudly, raising his sword. "But I will not see us become the very thing we fight against, the way you did this very night" Ichigo growled at Kenpachi lowly, releasing Kirio from his grasp.

Kenpachi was getting very vexed. "There are many who question your mind in this!" He growled angrily, Ichigo saw that his eyes seemed wet whether it be the emotions overflowing or they were just that way from the combat, Ichigo didn't care nor spare him sympathy.

"I question my mind as well" Ichigo retorted "To place faith in you...as a leader" Ichigo said calmly, trying to calm his anger. It seemed Kenpachi was not calmed as he immediately pounced for Ichigo, but Rukia and Renji quickly leapt in front of him, blocking him from Ichigo who didn't even flinch from the behemoth's attempted attack. Grimmjow smirked at this as did Kugo, justice was done this day it seemed, even if it was a mere flicker. "See all the Seireiteians that yet live in _my _villa" Ichigo ordered the rebels, who seemed to be all rule-abiding now that Ichigo was here, ready to serve their leader unlike they were five minutes ago. "Make further attempt against my will, then you will follow those you have struck down this night!" Ichigo snapped to them, glaring at Kenpachi when he said the words, as if a warning, who sneered back. Ichigo then turned to leave, all the remaining prisoners behind him with Kugo, Renji, Grimmjow and Rukia. Kenpachi glared at the retreating form and Unohana stood beside him, cupping his chin.

"The man has helped us more than anyone" She said. "But now I doubt the path he follows" Unohana admitted, Kenpachi looking at her.

"Then perhaps it is time, we forge our own one" Kenpachi sneered, glaring at Ichigo's retreating form. With that, he left with all his followers such as Ebern, Ruders and all the other blood-thirsty warmongering rebels.

Kaien looked at the both of them, then smirked at his fine work.

**0000000000000000**

**I told you Kenpachi and Byakuya were assholes.**

**Any way, exciting chapter next week! Biggest thing I've done so far, super secret mission and not even Kenpachi or Ichigo's generals know about it, only the pirates! Till then! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to apply for! Wish me luck!**


	38. Chapter 38

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey.**

**Any ways I hope you enjoyed last chapter which was pretty brutal, decimation was a real tactic back in the BCE times so I hope it was written correctly. **

**Also, I thought you may like to know that there are only _five/six _chapters left! How do you think it may go? Byakuya is a real genius, as is Kaien and with Hitsugaya and the Consul's on Byakuya's back to hurry up and kill Ichigo, they may try and do it themselves, of course Byakuya isn't going to let that happen now is he? A lot of deaths will be coming up soon and the rebels will be dropping like flies, war is really on them!**

**Any ways, before I start writing: Please review! Only one last chapter and like I said last time, it really gives you a bit of a downer since you put so much effort into writing the whole thing down and taking time out of your day. Although a few, such as D, Rei and A.K.A are busy I believe and AdamXero is working hard on his own stories, EmpressMinea has taken time out to review every chapter, so I thank her for that! Sorry if I'm guilt-tripping you into reviewing, I mean even if I don't get any reviews, I'll still work this to the bitter end! I hate it when authors quit stories because lack of reviews or because what people think of it, just do what you want man!**

**Also, can't wait till next Bleach chapter.**

**Any ways, let's do this! Pretty heart-warming chapter (For this story at least) and very, very action-packed!**

**000000000000000000000**

Blood.

The former grain storage room as slick with it, the floor soaking with Kenpachi's victims as they were laid to rest on the steel, wide shelves that used to hold at least ten sacks of grain each, all the rest were strung up to the ceiling by ropes.

Rukia had questioned Ichigo why he would do such a thing, it was not in his nature to defile the dead. (Well, there was one time that she was told by a drunken Grimmjow a few months back, but this was a time in regards to Aizen, so it was obvious that Ichigo would not have been in a normal mood). Ichigo looked to her, bags under his eyes as he seemed fatigued and conflicted over his recent dealings and division between he and his parental figures Kenpachi and Unohana, he simply gave a gruff. "They may yet serve purpose" and left her to her own devices. Rukia, had suspected it had to do with his relationship with the two dark-haired barbarians and how they had been as a constant guidance for him. Kenpachi had taught him how to fight and gave him the tools to become what he was today, while Unohana had once doted and nurtured him like a mother when he was sick or injured in the Ludus, the raven-haired rebel suspected Ichigo felt as if he was loosing his roots, this added to his recent plans towards Karakura would obviously weight heavy thought upon his mind. This was something Rukia knew she had no business in, so she let Ichigo stew in his own mud and sort himself out.

Ichigo stood beside Renji, looking at all the corpses as Ikkaku, Chad and Yumichika cleaned up the bodies, stringing them up and placing them on the shelves nearby. Ichigo looked to the three rebels and told them. "See them cleaned off blood and covered with salt to hold rot at length, they may yet hold some worth" Ichigo told them. Ichigo had learnt one thing during this disastrous war, always plan ahead.

As Renji turned, a voice had halted his twist. "Renji, I would share a moment" Chad called, obviously wishing to speak with him. Renji hadn't forgiven the Karakuran for hanging around with the pirates again, or at least that's what he believed. Chad argued that he had just met up with the pirates when he arrived to warn Ichigo of Kenpachi's outrage, but Renji thought it had just been a little too coincidental.

"I have neither time nor desire" Renji replied. "Perhaps Abirama is less taken" He said accusingly. Chad could roll his eyes, Abirama didn't even like men, but of course sometimes Renji just wasn't an easily negotiable person to talk with. Sighing and taking the bowl of salt from Ikkaku, he tucked a hand in and tossed it over the deceased prisoners.

Renji followed Ichigo out in the courtyard where a bare-chested and also conflicted Kenpachi sparred with the rebels, having lost his standing and his trust, Kenpachi was in the dog-house with the rebel leaders. Ichigo stood at the top of the steps overlooking the yard and Renji turned to Ichigo, his face filled with discontent. "I do not care for the way his eyes fall upon you"

"A gaze I have grown familiar with" Ichigo muttered. "When we were yet slaves to Urahara"

"I fear a return to days of old" Renji said. Ichigo watched as Kenpachi received a hard upper-cut from one of his sparring partners, a mistake he normally wouldn't make. His mind was also conflicted it seemed, Kenpachi waddled back, wiping blood off his lip before growling and growing more serious, more angry. "Many believe he is right in the slaughtering of the prisoners"

As Kenpachi crashed his knee into the partner, Ichigo turned to Renji. "Where do you stand, in such regard?" He asked the red-haired, tattooed rebel. He looked at Kenpachi and Ichigo immediately knew he disagreed with Ichigo's protection of the, but in fair play to Renji, he turned to his friend and said.

"With _you _despite what decisions you make...and always shall" Ichigo seemed to respect this decision and placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his hand thankfully. In these times, what Ichigo needed most was loyalty. He turned to see Kenpachi basically strangling and roaring at the same time and rolled his eyes, feeling a pang of hatred and resentment for the man.

"Return to the villa, I would have you guard Kirio and her people in my absence" He told Renji. "I'm trusting you in this Renji" He told him. "You are the only man I am holding in confidence for this plan"

"Is it wise leaving city walls with so much unsettled within them?" He asked Ichigo, gazing at Kenpachi glaring at Ichigo, his eyes staring daggers. "Is it not better to attempt the healing of festering wound with words?"

Ichigo looked at Kenpachi and how many times he had warned him to stop with the reckless behaviour. The rebels should have known by now what his thoughts towards the subject was. Ichigo glared back at Renji, not tearing his gaze away. "I am done with words" He said. With that, Ichigo turned and moved towards the docks. "Get to the villa now"

As he arrived at the ports, he caught Rukia and Grimmjow sitting opposite each other with a jug of wine each, covered in cloaks like Ichigo and his purple one. Gritting his teeth in annoyance and, while he did not care to admit it, a slight pang of jealousy. Catching Soi-fon near them, he calmed himself as the woman spat curses in her native tongue. Rukia snorted in a small chuckle, which Grimmjow rose an eyebrow at. The raven-haired woman was fluent in four different languages, all taught to her by different slaves among the villa, before Ichigo came, on of them was Soi-fon's. "Oh you must learn her tongue" Rukia advised the teal-haired rebel. "To hear the curses she spits upon you"

Soi-fon turned to Rukia and rose an eyebrow, commenting dryly in said language. _'Fuck your father you skinny cunt-suckers' _She spat to the two of them. Grimmjow merely winked in Soi-fons direction, who rolled her eyes with a scoff and strolled away. With a shrug, he turned to Rukia. "I prefer the bliss of ignorance"

Rukia chuckled. "As all men do" She chortled. Ichigo walked up, his eyes not amused and slightly vexed as he stared at the two like a principle to two misbehaved students.

"We move to Karakura, my home country and the promise of blood" He told the two. "It is not the time nor place for wine" Ichigo chastised.

"I but lend support to sister Rukia" Grimmjow defended.

Rukia frowned. "I fear the water" She said sadly, looking at the still water. "And the monsters that lurk within...it is my first voyage upon sea" She told her husband. Ichigo caught Grimmjow turning his neck up and looking at Ichigo, nodding and looking for approval, who rolled his eyes and left. Rukia rose an eyebrow. "You would think we were not married" She responded bitterly.

"All has been prepared for your voyage my King!" Findorr called out. "As agreed upon" With this, Ichigo slipped a hand to his waist and unclipped a sack of coins, tossing it in Findorr's direction.

"With many times it's weight to follow" He promised the pirate captain.

Findorr beamed. "More than enough for wine!" He grinned, he turned to his first-mate Abirama. "And soft lips around your cock huh?" He asked the red-haired brigand. "To remove lingering thoughts of that giant boy eh?" He laughed pulling him into a one-armed hug while laughing like a perverted adolescent. Ichigo looked at him sceptically.

"You do not sail with us?!" Ichigo asked, annoyed by Findorr's plans.

"I am for more pressing matters"

"I paid for your services!" Ichigo snapped.

"No, you paid for my ship" Findorr replied calmly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "And who shall sail it?" He asked the pirate captain.

"That's what I paid him for" Findorr replied, pointing to large brigand on the ship, almost towering Yammy himself. Ichigo looked to the pirate and Rukia had already noticed that Ichigo didn't trust this man for a second. "Good fortune King Ichigo, I shall raise a cup in your name!" He saluted, before leaving Ichigo to his own mind, all unknowing that Kaien or 'Ganju' was eavesdropping on all of this.

**00000000000000000**

Down at the followers camp, Izuru sat on a small crate gripping the white stone that his friend has drawn out, remembering the events playing out in his mind vividly as he looked around at the company he now shared. Lustful, drunken soldiers and half-naked women while all the dishonoured soldiers sat being hissed at and glared at, Izuru not among them due to his position and the fact that he attempted to stand ground. He no longer wore his armor, but a simple red tunic with a belt and leather sandals.

Izuru felt his neck, it was clean but he could still feel the blood which had soaked it that night of the decimation, he could hear every cry and every bone-braking that had passed his ears that dreadful day, all the noises of the night plaguing his ears. He looked up to see two of his old soldiers fighting over a piece of bread.

They fought each other over a piece of bread, yet they did not fight enemies that could possibly take thousands of lives from their people?! Izuru stood, storming over to the two and hissing. "You wish to fight now?!" He bellowed, punching one to the floor, then grappling the other in a head-lock, delivering more punches to his chin and nose, then releasing him to the floor to knock the other one done for a second time. He knelt down, glaring at them. "Where was such lust for blood when you stood against Ichigo? We are mired in shit because of you! Because you turned and fled like frightened children in the face of our enemy!" He yelled at them, the followers camp being so intoxicated or depressed that they didn't even draw attention. "It is cruellest fate that you yet draw breath, while the man who stood at my side was struck from his world for _your _fucking cowardice!"

As he gripped the stone harder, he heard a horn blow and turned to see a large black horse, with a brutish figured man sitting upon it wearing an expensive legionary armour, with a fox pelt around his neck and a golden helmet with a red plumed crest. He had black hair and matching facial hair. It was Consul Bach, who strode on his horse with an arrogant and authoritative presence, he was a frightening man and now suddenly, Izuru didn't feel so tough any more.

Up in the main encampment, Byakuya walked beside Rose as two men they passed were building a bull-shaped battering ram. "I would not have our stores fall beyond note, see more grain brought from holdings in Karakura" Byakuya ordered the financial military soldier. Rose nodded as Bach was approaching and quickly left for his duties, Byakuya turned and gave a dry. "Consul Bach, apologies for the lack of appropriate reception but I was unaware you would stray so far from the comforts of Seireitei"

"I seek neither vain formality nor luxurious appointment" Bach replied quickly. "Only answer to singular question, why did the Senate grant you an army only for it to stand idle only half-days march from Senzaikyu?" He demanded. Byakuya shrugged and gave a haughty reply.

"They did not grant me an army, they granted me command. Every man, every horse, every sword, spear, dagger and shield that you lay eyes upon are all purchased from _my _vaults" He reminded the Consul. "They shall be set to purpose by the will of Byakuya Kuchiki alone"

Bach sneered. "Was it your will to retreat against Ichigo in a confrontation just a few weeks past?" He asked. "You were dispatched to balm grievous wound, not deepen it more so!"

"A minor skirmish foolishly engaged, the men who have done so have been appropriately punished for doing so" He informed the Consul.

"News that also inflames ear. Is it true you exhumed putrid spectre of decimation?" Bach asked.

Byakuya looked up to him as he leaned over the war table, thinking of a reply. "I but give needed lesson in _commitment. _When next my soldiers face Ichigo it shall be the rebel who falls to misfortune"

"The people shall greet such an event with celebration...as they greet Hitsugaya's latest victory in Quincy"

Byakuya stopped pouring his small cup of wine, thinking for a moment before filling the rest and turning to the Consul. "He has defeated the tyrant Domino?" He asked the Consul "And has now conquered Quincy?" Byakuya was surprised, it seems all his losses against Ichigo had given the boy a needed lesson in military tactics, conquering two countries in less than two years was...astounding, not that Byakuya would admit it.

"And will once again be upon our shores with his legions" Bach said. Byakuya knew the Senate could tell the younger Praetor to do and he would do it, he was far more favoured than Byakuya and possibly with his recent hype, just as good. "Should be of a comfort, if Ichigo plagues us by then"

Byakuya sipped his wine and set it on the table. "Ichigo shall be far from thought in advance of the adolescent butcher's return" Byakuya mocked sourly. Bach smirked and shook his head.

"Your tongue rattles a bold noise, yet here you sit absent thundering purpose"

Byakuya was having enough of Bach's sly comments and arrogant suggestions. "Would would you have me do, hm?" He asked slapping his hands together slightly. "Hurtle myself against city walls in mad attempt?"

"I would have you bring this to an end, _Praetor_"

Byakuya glared. "A thing already set to motion." Byakuya informed him. Bach looked sceptically and Byakuya sighed. "Kaien is within Senzaikyu, secreted among the rebels-"

"Kaien!" Bach spat. "You would place our fate in the hands of that arrogant fucking boy?!" He demanded the Kuchiki patriarch. "Have you lost sense? You know he is prone to disobeying orders, just attack-"

"Ichigo will not be put to grass by brute force as Hitsugaya will surely attempt!" Byakuya said, finishing the last few words quite loudly and forcifully in attempt to show his disdain, which was successful. "Ichigo's a man of keen intellect, he must be dealt within the same"

"He is not a _man _of keen _intellect! _He is a _boy _with no small amount of _cunning!_" Bach corrected. "And be careful of your words, you sound like you admire the man"

Byakuya couldn't deny it. "He has come from humble beginnings...and now even the Senate tremble in fear of his ever approaching shadow, I fear no greater cause for admiration" Byakuya mocked with a slight smirk. Bach glared at him and replied.

"The Senate does not tremble, only in anger that you fail to act"

Byakuya didn't let it faze him. "I but let proper opportunity, perhaps if a small force advanced to Senzaikyu to press a fear within them"

"How many men?" Bach asked.

"How many did you bring with you?" Byakuya offered.

Bach was totally amused. "You would seek to order my men to do what you do not?" He asked with a disbelieving look.

"I but seek to include you in glorious victory!" Byakuya offered sarcastically. "If you do not wish to take part, please return home and leave the matters of waging war to those bred for it"

**00000000000000000**

Kaien caught a sword that had soared over the courtyard where the rebels trained, the blade twirling as it was expertly thrown by the hot-headed rebel Ebern. Kaien caught the blade, it was steel with some blue parts around the blade as if a type of rust, but nevertheless a good sword, he looked up to Ebern. "You give me sword?" He asked.

"You are proving yourself trusted Ganju" He replied. "And I would see you well-armed for another attempt made upon my life" He told the mole Seireiteian. Kaien smirked and looked at the blade, testing the balance.

"I wish to see it towards proper use" He muttered under his breath, but this was heard by Ebern.

"As do I" He beamed. "A desire well shared, soon we shall leave this walls..." He turned to Kaien with a grin. "And split Seireiteian ass, with cocks hard of purpose" He chortled.

Catching sight of Kenpachi and Unohana a few years in front of them, Kaien turned to Ebern with his voice deliberately high. "What of Ichigo?" He asked loudly, making sure Kenpachi heard it. "Does he return from voyage upon sea to join us in such a thing?" He asked Ebern.

"Ichigo is no longer among us?!" Kenpachi asked, feeling betrayed by such information.

"He's down at the docks ready to part with Grimmjow, Rukia and the pirates" Kaien replied quickly with his arms folded, making sure to give the brute every ounce of offending information he could. "You did not know of this-"

"No I did not!" Kenpachi snapped back to the mole.

"He protects the fucking prisoners, then treads water with Findorr absent words" Unohana sighed with an annoyed tone, looking to Kenpachi as if for support.

"Findorr does not tread water with them" Kaien informed.

"He remains in the city?" Ebern asked.

"With Starrk. They offer drink! And baser pleasures" He smiled with a nod to the conflicted couple in front of him, both looking disappointed and betrayed by this information.

"And what of Renji? Or Kugo?!" Kenpachi asked pointing a sword in Kaien's direction. "Were they stroking Ichigo's cock and tickling his balls when ships went to wave?" He asked.

"I did not see them" Kaien replied nonchalantly.

Kenpachi was seething, he looked at Ebern. "Seek out Findorr and gain knowledge on the subject" He ordered the red-haired rebel. "I will have words with Kugo and Renji" He said. With that, he and Unohana left the courtyard.

Up in the villa they charged to, Renji and Kugo sat in the main living hall of Ichigo's villa where the remainder of prisoners stayed, sat against the wall with chains around their wrists. Handed loaves of bread by Yumichika and Ikkaku, Renji walked passed Kirio who spoke up to Ichigo's trusted rebel and in some forms, advisor. "Gratitude for the food...and the protection you grant my people" She said to Renji.

"I do only as commanded" Renji replied

"Yet it is still a kindness, much appreciated"

Kugo scoffed, laughing at this. "She fucking appreciates us!" He beamed sarcastically with a grin. Renjji chuckled at this and knelt down to her, eye-level with the Aedile's former wife.

"_You _and your _people _would see us all to the afterlife, do not deny it" Renji said level-headedly. With this, he sneered and slipped his fingers around her neck, pressing her neck to the stone wall behind her. "As we would have you...but for the mercy of Ichigo" He said, fingers slipping from her neck. Kirio was going to give a spiteful reply, but the door slammed open and Kenpachi came in, pushing a guard to the floor. Renji immediately stood and hissed. "Turn whatever fucking attentions your mind holds you will _not _harm these people!" Renji roared to the brutish figured man, if Ichigo could fearlessly stand up to Kenpachi, it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot would it? Kugo stood behind him and Renji suddenly felt calmer being backed up by his friend, however Unohana's presence clouded that calmness.

"We give no _fuck _towards your Seireiteian pets" She spat.

Kenpachi pushed the man he gripped by the throat to the side. "Why has Ichigo left the city?" He asked, Renji looked at him surprised as if wondering how he had found out.

"Where did you hear of this?" He asked.

"Give fucking answer"

"Seek it from the man himself upon his return" Kugo replied, taking the reigns of the situation, Kenpachi's eyes diverted to him and he glared, then Kenpachi snarled and gave a mocking bellow.

"I thought more of Ichigo, than a coward of secrets and schemes!" He sneered.

Kugo turned and gave a smirk. "As you schemed to slaughter these prisoners against his command" He pointed out.

"They are the enemy! No different from the ones we suffered beneath as slaves!" He said. "Or the one who took Tsukishima and Jackie's lives" He pointed out. He looked at Kugo especially, the next comment pointed towards him. "There stood a time when you followed your heart in matters of blood and death" He told him. "One such moment during the beginning of this..._rebellion._ During the battle on the training ground of the ludus, moments after Tsukishima died" Kenpachi began. "You killed _all _of the guards, _all _of the opposing slaves and at least _half _of the nobles" Kenpachi remembered. "When I told you that these slaves, guards and nobles where once people I knew...you responded-"

"I responded with the words 'Then I fucking pity you'" Kugo chuckled.

"What does your heart tell you now?!" Kenpachi demanded.

Kugo turned and gave a shrug and a smile. "That we are different men now"

Kenpachi shook his head. "Not all of us" He spat. "Let Ichigo know I will have words when he returns" He threatened. With this he left the villa with his band of troops, leaving Renji and Kugo to the Seireiteians.

**00000000000000000**

The ship rattled as small waves hit the edges as a handful of rebels stood upon it, all wearing cloaks or fur pelts around them to fight against the cold. The pirates worked the boat as did some rebels while the more important ones did less than helpful duties. Soi-fon was annoying people with a rope as Tatsuki was having the time of her life, loving boats and naval matters since she was just a rough-looking, spiky-haired tomboy at a young age. Rukia was leaning over the edge, her first time being on a boat had taught her that she was prone to sea-sickness. Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo, who stood at the nose with his foot on the edge of the protective fence with his elbow on his thigh, overlooking the horizon. Grimmjow walked up, ruining Ichigo's silent thoughts with a tired comment.

"I have bore witness to many of your mad plans, never did I believe them to lead us across the sea and into another country" He told the leader. "Your home country as well"

"Last I found myself upon sea, I was in chains" Ichigo said. "I haven't been in my homeland for almost nine years, I wonder if it has changed" He asked himself. "I was a soldier, defending from impending invasion, I was sent to Seireiteian soil with my father killed and my mother taken in another ship" He confessed to Grimmjow. "A thing they shall eternally regret"

"Well, that I have no doubt" Grimmjow said turning to him, ripping his eyes off the view. "Yet with current intentions my mind is of less certainty. With Kenpachi running wild within city walls and Kuchiki's threatening storm, time is ill for an assault on wheat in Karakura"

"Findorr tells of shipments large in the gathering for Byakuya Kuchiki" Ichigo told Grimmjow. "Not only, but Karakura is where he buys most of his grain, it is known as the best grain in all the lands also, with this we can see Kuchiki weakened and see our people luxuriously provided for" He shrugged.

"Why attack his purse though?"

"The food is meant to feed his army" Ichigo said. "Seizing this large stock will weaken them, forcing them to wait a longer period for food. Attacking the grain stalls and farms will make him set eyes towards new stock, in lower quality and value for higher cost" Ichigo said. "It will force Kuchiki to desired path"

Grimmjow laughed. "Point well made" Before taking a swig of wine.

"One probably heard better if wine did not cloud sense" Ichigo chastised.

Grimmjow merely laughed. "A man must do what he can to brace himself against the shit of a simple day"

"I hold you towards loftier esteem" Ichigo said. "As would most loyal to our cause...if I were to fall-"

"You know my mind towards the subject" Grimmjow muttered. "I'm no leader"

"You prove yourself more one that Kenpachi" Ichigo retorted. "When streets filled with unnecessary bloodshed"

Grimmjow frowned and looked away. "If Unohana had not knocked my down, I may have spilled the same"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and was now analysing him, his body language and facial features. He seemed a bit guilty and almost modest now, he was growing up it seemed. Ichigo looked to the horizon. "No, no you would not" He said simply. Grimmjow heard, but didn't answer him. As they looked at the frontal view quietly together, Soi-fon walked up and informed them.

"We come to land" She told them, Ichigo waved a hand in acknowledgement and Soi-fon left, Grimmjow looking at her retreating from. Ichigo watched too and then turned to the teal-haired man, with a tone of disappointment in the man.

"Perhaps one day you will find reason closer to heart...to assume deserved mantle"

"And perhaps I shall fall this very night" Grimmjow shrugged. "And leave you to weep with the other women" He joked with a grin, patting Ichigo on the shoulder. "I'll gather my things" He said, with that he took leave and entered the bowels of the boat. Ichigo merely smirked at his joke, leaning a hand on his swords butt while gripping hold of the sails rope as he finally returned... home?

**00000000000000000**

Ichigo half-expected to see some familiar faces, but the only recognizable thing he saw was the sea and nothing else, even the ground, grass and hills seemed new as he lurked in the hills as a large wagon approached them. He caught Rukia giving him a few rogue looks as if seeing if he was alright, which he appreciated. The poor woman was being neglected by him these past few months, but he didn't have much spare time nowadays as he had to look at maps, hear sentry and scout reports, think and formulate plans, observe training rituals, hear leader reports, oversee recruit information and he only got around five-to-six hours sleep every night, which was most of the time he spent with her, at least then he could swing an arm over her with her doing the same with a leg. He still loved Rukia as much as he did when they spent nearly every minute together, but sometimes it was just difficult. She was busy too as well, she trained the recruits, told the leaders their duties and gave the sentries and scouts their positions and places, one could say she was the 'Word and Will' of Ichigo Kurosaki.

As the cart drew closer, the leader of the small band of soldiers was yelling out orders to them, Ichigo inched closer as he knelt behind a rock, peeking over to see when they passed the boulder he crouched behind. As the wagon creaked passed, Ichigo's hand moved forward, giving the signal.

With this, the rebels which included Ichigo himself, Rukia, Grimmjow,Ruders, Soi-fon, Tatsuki, Orihime and Chad charged down the hillside and at the wagon. Ichigo would not have brought Orihime originally, but he did not have the right to deny her a trip to her homeland and Tatsuki assured her safety. Ichigo didn't mind, he knew Orihime had gotten far better...but Orihime killing? That just wasn't a thing she would do, nor should. Of course he hid the thought from Tatsuki, who would tease him that he cared far more for Orihime let on, which would be correct...Tatsuki was annoying when she was right.

With his cloak waving from the speed of his charge, he parried a strike with the sword in his right hand, moving on to slash another across the neck with the same sword, before cutting under another's knee and slamming his left-handed weapon, a dagger, into his chest. Pressing a foot on the wagons edge, he used the momentum to leap backwards and thrust his sword into his former opponents chest who he had ignored at the very beginning. Rukia had leapt up to the horses, knocking the horseman off his seat while Grimmjow had stolen a spear and pierced a soldier against the wagons flat surface side, while Tatsuki and Orihime did what they usually did and tag-teamed their opponents.

Ichigo had finished two men already after defeating his previous three, leaping up to the horses again after Rukia had already done so to pierce a soldier through the back who tried to leap onto the large beasts, the man fell down onto his knees and Ichigo jumped off, slashing the soldier beside the kneeling guard. Doing the honours, Ruders strolled up to the kneeling soldier, who placed his hand against his wound to stop the bleeding. "You wish to flee?" Ruders asked him. "I'll send you on your way!" He bellowed to the guard, crashing his axe into the guards back, 'sending him on his way' as the Quincy-born so boldly put it.

Ichigo was already behind the cart, Rukia tearing it open. "Ho! Kuchiki well provides us!" Rukia commented as she saw many, _many_ jugs of grain. Ichigo turned to her with a smirk, looking to the road that the cart was about to follow. Ruders was signalling them to come up excitedly, if Ichigo's memory proved correct then the grain fields should just be over the hill, a mile in that direction.

"None escape, all dead" Soi-fon said as she ran into Grimmjow placing her hands on his shoulder, nibbling his neck.

Leaning his blade on his shoulder, Ichigo gave his once thought lost award-winning smirk. "Let us see what more he has to offer this night, as well as the glorious country of Karakura"

**00000000000000000**

Ebern laughed as he won the game of dice simultaneously as Starrk fell face-first on the table in a drunken state. Findorr was so drunk he could barely piss without needing a woman paid to hold his eh, hose as he stumbled despite standing in the same spot and not moving. "At last the fucking dice return to my favour!" Ebern grinned, pulling the coins in. "I shall see more come to my purse, with but this coin" He said, holding up a single silver coin and then slapping it on the table.

"I shall see wine!...drained from my-" Before he could finish the vulgar sentence, Kaien swooped in and argued.

"The night is still young!" He said. "Come, sit, talk" He offered, pushing him down onto the chair lightly before taking a seat himself. "So how fairs our great and powerful leader in whatever plans he partakes in?"

"I fear the world might eat him alive" Findorr slurred as he could barely grope the whore he had with him. "As news of the rebel King's attack on the richest man in the world in Karakura" He said with eyes deliberately wide for effect.

"A thing to trouble thoughts" Ebern stated sarcastically.

"And Ichigo, commanding your ship" Kaien commented. "And you to shore as he sails towards uncertain fate"

"He moves to attack grain-fields and stocks...of the richest man...in all of the Republic!" Findorr bellowed, shooting his arms out flamboyantly and dramatically in a drunken rampage. Kaien sipped his drink interestedly. "His invitation is a calamity...and collapse"

"Ichigo moves against Kuchiki in Karakura, while we sit here stroking cock?!" Ebern spat.

"I don't care, I'll have this one do so for me so I can finally piss without pestering mouth in ear" Findorr growled as he pulled the whore away into a corner, said woman scooping her hands in his baggy pants and pulling out said hose.

"I think Kenpachi will be eager to hear of this" Ebern said to Kaien. "Pause, let us see what more can be taken from brigands orders" He stated.

"I am of similar mind" Kaien said.

As they did this and got enough information, the entire rebel camp went asleep apart from the look-outs and sentries. As the night passed and the sun came up, a red-haired and bald rebel stood in the villa protecting the prisoners, quite poorly. As Renji and Ikkaku bickered about who would be better with a hammer in combat, Kugo walked up to them with a face of seriousness. "We have fucking problem"

Outside of the cities gates stood thirty Seireiteian soldiers, all counted by Unohana as she and Kenpachi stood atop the city walls looking over them and into the distance, they all stood still and just watched the city like a predator observing it's prey, it unnerved the rebels. As Renji asked how many soldiers stood watch at the hill opposite the city, Unohana turned to the rebels at the bottom and answered doubtfully. "Thirty by count, maybe more that are concealed by dawns mist" She revealed.

"Scouts" Yumichika called. "Their numbers stand far too few for advance"

Unohana nodded in agreement and then turned to Kenpachi. "Soon their numbers shall swell, their legions crashing down upon us" Looking at Kenpachi, she already knew this answer before she was going to ask it. Kenpachi turned to her, his face full of solemn determination.

"Then perhaps we should send message, of the folly of such an attempt" He spoke, with this he turned and unsheathed Izuru's sword he had stolen from Quilge's body and turned to the rebels below him. "Gather weapons and prepare to open gate!" He orated to them. The rebels cheered, apart from a handful loyal to Ichigo. Renji, then pointed out the elephant in the room.

"Ichigo would not allow foolish attack on Kuchiki!"

"Whilst he lays assault on the man in Karakura?!" Kenpachi retorted. He grinned widely. "Let us show Kuchiki, that all the coin in the world cannot stop our blades from killing his men, his gold cannot darken our spirits and his wealth cannot stop our blades from piercing his heart!" He roared.

Renji snarled, pointing to him. "You do _not _lead these people!"

Kenpachi looked down with a fierce, dangerous and frightening glare that Renji himself was surprised he was not fazed by, the red-haired rebels loyalty destroying his fear. Kenpachi chuckled mirthlessly. "Perhaps it is time I should" As the rebels were slightly agreeing, they all stopped their tough talk once a familiar voice arrived.

"Zaraki!" A voice called, using his first name which wasn't preferred to his surname to undermine the man, the rebels turned to see Ichigo standing beside the team that attacked Karakura, their hair slightly messy and small specks of blood on their skin, as well as some sweat and dirt. "Why are you assembled with rising intent?" He demanded.

"To meet those loyal to Seireitei gathered upon hill!" Kenpachi snapped right back at Ichigo.

"He has given order to throw open gate, he acts as if he is still considered him a leader amongst us" Kugo mocked. Kenpachi shot him a fierce gaze and Ichigo looked to them all.

"I would see it opened as well" Ichigo stated surprisingly. The rebels agreed loudly and Kenpachi laughed, deciding to give a mocking grin and shook his head with a cackle.

"At last he falls to fucking reason-"

"You mistake me" Ichigo replied as he scratched his chest and looked at his finger nails, not appreciating the mocked position Kenpachi was putting him in. "I do not give command to see Kuchiki's men engaged!" Ichigo barked fiercely. It was now like an contest between Ichigo and Kenpachi to see who the Alpha-male was now. "I would see the remainder of our Seireiteian guests released"

This caused shock amongst the rebels, Kaien actually grinning at the news. "You set them free?!" Unohana asked, as if disgusted by the very statement. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her input.

"You have lost fucking mind!" Kenpachi roared.

"As you have lost voice in subjects, discussions and decisions of worth!" Ichigo snarled back at the man. "Attempt to raise gate in advance of my word, then whoever passes it with blood on their mind, will find it forever shut behind them" The orange-haired leader promised. Kenpachi was shaking in anger, glaring at Ichigo as he gritted his teeth, annoyed by the...fucking _boy's _mocking smirk and authoritative attitude, as if he was _better _than him!

With this, Ichigo took his leave of the section and walked to his villa to free the prisoners. Storming into Ichigo's villa, the leader headed straight towards Kirio with the key in his hand, placing it in the shackles lock and twisting it. As he knelt eye-to-eye with her, Kirio decided she wanted another barb-session. "What of your men that set upon us? Do they now wish to see us live?"

"They are no longer my men" Ichigo told her bitterly. "Nor stand such for a reason" As he failed the first key, he switched to another. "I will escort you from the city and far from their wrath"

"I wish you had come to such compassion before the slaughter" Kirio told him.

"We have both been deeply wounded by it"

"You gained but gnawing scratch" Kirio said. "Do not attempt to place it on level with severed fucking friend-"

"I but seek the parting of ways from you and those who would disobey my command" Ichigo hissed at her. Kirio looked at him disbelievingly, trying to believe her ears.

"Y-You are forcing Kenpachi out of the city?"

"They can remain within cursed walls all they like" Ichigo said. "I am for Karakura with those yet loyal" Ichigo confessed to her. Kirio couldn't believe her luck, Ichigo in a state of grief was _telling _her his plans? Kenpachi was staying _in _the city? With this information she could tell Byakuya and avenge her husbands death!

"The mighty Ichigo" She muttered. "Turning from noble-"

"I choose another path" Ichigo said.

"One thick with blood?" She asked. "As any you travel"

Ichigo growled. "The one Seireitei set me upon. Be thankful I leave your shores, then pray to your Gods that I never return!" He spat, finding the right key and unlocking her shackles immediately, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up to her feet, then dragging her out. As they reached the gate many rebels stood at either side yelling and shouting at the prisoners, Ebern walking right up to her and threatening her personally, before spitting at her. Luckily Ichigo pushed him out of the way, his spit hitting another rebel. As they reached the gate, Kenpachi blocked the path, pointing the sword directly at Kirio.

"You are blessed, because Ichigo stands a fool!" Kenpachi said angrily and bitterly, as if betrayed by Ichigo's actions, as if the leader disobeyed him. Ichigo walked up to him, glaring into his eyes, he wasn't the sixteen-year old cocky teenager who feared him any more, Kenpachi was now realizing that Ichigo had turned into a man, fearless and intelligent, yet so foolish.

"Move aside" Ichigo told him calmly, yet with an undertone of danger.

Kenpachi did so, but his glare didn't leave Ichigo as the latter allowed the woman and all her people out of the gate, free and back into the arms of mother Seireitei, a kindness Ichigo was _never _given, the basis of Kenpachi's anger. As they timidly walked passed Ichigo, the leader did nothing but look on.

**00000000000000000**

"You put us all at risk!" Kenpachi roared as Ichigo slammed the front door of the villa open and stomped into the house, the yelling Kenpachi at his heel. Ichigo was having none of the blundering fools complaints and barked in retort.

"I but move to assure victory!"

Kenpachi scoffed. "By setting our enemies to the wind?!"

Ichigo stormed up the stairs and laughed at Kenpachi's definition of 'enemies'. "Do not place unworthy stock on errant citizen, Kuchiki stands the _true _enemy!" Ichigo snarled.

Kenpachi pointed at Ichigo. "You deliver weapon into waiting hands!" Kenpachi yelled at him, Ichigo turned around and the brutish rebel continued. "Kirio has been around us for too long, what if she had heard something?! You idiot! What she might have laid eyes upon-"

Ichigo shook his head. "They laid eyes upon two brothers divided! A chasm we must breach!"

"One widened by your schemes in Karakura!"

Ichigo quickly walked down the stairs. "A thing Kuchiki will believe as well!" Ichigo sneered, Kenpachi's eyes widened and realized. "When Kirio tells him off it!" Kenpachi had been quiet for the past few moments, but finally spoke.

"You release her...to tell him of your plans?!"

"When he moves to halt them, we will already be prepared to see him and his legions to their end!" Ichigo revealed. Ichigo quickly walked up the steps he had attempted to walk up and Kenpachi followed him, in moments it was he, Ichigo, Renji, Kugo and Grimmjow around the small war-table with the map of the continent on it.

"Findorr and his ships shall carry half our forces from wave to the shores of Karakura" Ichigo said, carrying two figurines and moving them to Karakura.

"Ruders and a handful of trusted men to make sure they are trustworthy to the bargain" Renji informed Kenpachi.

"Am I to remain in the city?" Kenpachi scoffed.

Ichigo nodded. "With those known to be loyal to you" Ichigo urged. "At least, that's what Kuchiki will think with the information Kirio will tell him" Ichigo plotted. "The Seireiteian corpses of prisoners we salted will be cloaked and placed atop wall to give illusion of our presence within the city." He looked to Kenpachi. "You shall lead the rest of the forces through the Northern gate and across the Rukon valley, while we set upon Kuchiki forces from his grain holdings in Karakura"

"Kuchiki will have no choice but to break forces and send at least half to protect his holdings and defeat Ichigo's force" Kugo informed Kenpachi.

"Dividing his legions" Kenpachi realized.

Ichigo nodded. "Giving you time to cross the valley and drop upon the remainder of his forces while they yet believe you're in the city" Ichigo said, revealing the plan.

Kenpachi sighed. "With the recent scout revealing, I will be too few a force to defeat him" He informed Ichigo, who shrugged as if it was no big deal, Kenpachi realized that the orange-haired man already had a solution.

"Alone perhaps" Ichigo agreed. "Yet I will not allow you to be" He said. "When news of Kuchiki's movement towards us by scouts in the horizon, we will go back upon ship and from the sea, we shall rejoin you and together we will slaughter half his force" He said. "While the rest are still in fucking Karakura marching back" Ichigo grinned.

"Setting upon his weakened forces from both sides" Kenpachi said. He looked accusingly at Kugo and Renji. "You knew this when we broke words?!" He demanded off the two leaders.

"I held only Rukia to confidence" Ichigo revealed to him. "They knew only of the plan after I told Grimmjow on the sail back, being given knowledge during your spout about me being a fool" Ichigo said with an underlying smirk. "Could a fool come up with a plan such as this?" He asked. Kenpachi wasn't amused. "I couldn't risk Kirio and the others knowing true intention!"

Kenpachi folded his arms, pouting in betrayal. "You fucking shits"

"You have been disagreeable of late" Grimmjow spat back. "Is it any wonder you and your fucking woman were left from plan?" He asked rhetorically.

"Move past it" Ichigo said. "Or fall to ruin"

Kenpachi seemed to agree, but found a problem. "The old man butcher told of the ridge being impassable this late into season" He said pointing to the Rukon valley on the map.

"A thing Byakuya knows as well" Ichigo said. "You shall prove them wrong!"

Kenpachi nodded with a grin. "A lesson I long to teach!" Ichigo smirked and gave a nod.

"Very well, I move to greet Findorr at the docks. Get prepared for this and I will meet you when ready" He told the four, with this Ichigo left the villa and moved down to the cold docks, still wearing the purple cloak as he prepared for the worse. He caught Findorr already awaiting him, wearing his usual reptile leather-skin cloak and rag around his head.

"You've had your fill of women and drink?" Grimmjow asked the pirate captain.

"I am a man of the sea and cannot be long from it" Findorr replied with a shrug. "If Starrk ever awakes from last nights drink, give word that we shall return for him in time" He smiled with a nod. "I have grown fond of the man" Ichigo thanked him, shaking his hand.

"Gratitude, for all you have done"

"None deserved, I am just for coin and the weight of it in my hand" Findorr responded simply.

"You shall have it upon return" Ichigo promised.

Findorr smiled and nodded, before rubbing his hands together and stretching them out. "A glorious day for all, until next time King of he rebels" He said, waving goodbye to the orange-haired 'King' and standing aboard the boat.

Grimmjow stood silent. "'Tis a mad fucking plan" He commented. He then grinned. "The kind I most favour" he said, before chortling at the small pat to the cheek Ichigo gave him.

**00000000000000000**

"You deem reports from Northern scouts accurate?" Byakuya asked the centurion of the scouts. He had a small respect for the men of such rank, the rank was not gained through noble name of amount of coin, the rank of Centurion was gained by a persons strength in battle and his military leadership skills, all hardened men who could rival any rebel that Ichigo had. Kaien was a great example, moving from a soldier to a junior Centurion, commanding eighty-men and then to a senior centurion, leading an entire cohort before his valour was recognized and was promoted to Tribune, then Legatus and then finally, Praetor in which his term ran out, which is the reason he is now back to Tribune, his quick rise although was due to his aspired name though, it would take at least double the time for a normal person to do at least half of what he achieved in rank.

"I do Praetor" He nodded.

Byakuya nodded in return. "Then we wait for but the divinity of the moment"

Bach walked in with a duo of guards behind him. "If a sign for the Gods is all you seek to spur intent then lay wanting eyes upon it" He said, moving himself out of the way to show Kirio's form. Her hair messy and her dress ragged from the many days she had went without a different dress or use of her beauty products. "Ichigo releases a clutch of prisoners from Senzaikyu and you'll find what she carries upon tongue is of pressing interest"

"Well? Speak" Byakuya ordered.

She gulped. "Ichigo and some of his men move against Karakura" She informed.

"The remainder?" Byakuya asked.

"They have fractioned from the rest and remain within city walls"

"Now is our chance" Bach deemed as he averted his gaze to Byakuya. "The city is but partially defended, we should move now and attack the city while it's defense is low"

Byakuya leaned forward as he pressed his hands against the table. "So it would appear" He mused loudly. He turned to Kirio and gave a mock sympathetic look that Kirio did not recognize from a normal sympathetic one. "It must have brought great suffering to witness the fall in your city"

"Beyond the telling of it"

"Yet you survived" He added. "What a fortunate blessing"

She looked at him, disbelieving in his lack of concern. "Bestowed only by name of deceased Aedile's wife, when Ichigo found out of this he forced my hand to aid in dealings with the pirates that plague the channel"

Byakuya wasn't entirely pleased with this information. "You gave aid to the man who robbed you of husbands life to save your own?" He asked in a judging tone. Kirio glared and retorted bitterly.

"To save as many of my people as I could!"

A report had just come in as a scout handed Byakuya a message. As Bach protested about Byakuya's lack of movement, Byakuya replied with a small haughty smile. "As I told you I await opportunity which has now been presented" He said. "Gratitude for your spirit, we shall break words once I retake your city" Byakuya vowed in a calm, confident tone. "Give command to prepare for march" He told the scout, who nodded giving a bidding 'Praetor' and a bow before leaving. "The time has come to finally out-think the man" Byakuya said to himself.

"Aizen, a man far superior in intellect tried to do as you did, then failed" Bach mocked.

"You mistake me, while I do admit poor Aizen was far smarter than I, once he gained authoritative position his brains swapped in balance of arrogant and belief that he had transcended common man" Byakuya told the Consul swiftly and calmly, readying for battle. "A mistake I shall not make"

**00000000000000000**

Ichigo's use of the prisoner corpses was now being put to command. As the bodies were garbed in cloaks and helmets they were pulled onto the wall by rebels using rope and then held up by planks of wood to make them seem alive and aware. Ichigo stood at the bottom with Renji alongside Chad and Soi-fon.

"Give the rest of the pitch to Kenpachi, he shall find need of it when he passes the ridge" Ichigo told him, the red-haired person doing exactly as he was told. At the Northern gate, Kenpachi was leading the movement into the valley as he kept barking orders of them to continue and quicken their walking. Unohana had helped up a pregnant woman before her eyes caught Grimmjow aiding Yumichika and Ikkaku in the lifting of supplies. She walked over, sighing in a small set of defeat.

"We forge a journey towards new beginnings" She said. "I would have one between us as well"

"Would you now?" Grimmjow replied tiredly with an undertone of boredom as he continued lifting the supplies and putting them on the wooden cart. Unohana looked at her feet.

"You're friend the blacksmith..." She frowned. "I realize now he did not deserve the fate he had gotten, but he forced my hand"

"Was your hand so forced when you laid assault upon me and Kugo?" He asked bitterly.

"Would you not have done the same to calm nerves of those around you?" Unohana asked.

Grimmjow could help but chuckle with a grin coming on his lips. "You are a true warrior now Unohana" He grinned, squatting and picking up a large sack of swords and daggers, throwing them on the cart before tapping it to move away, he turned to her and his face had grown solemn. "Kay hand upon me again for whatever reason and I shall treat you as one" With that, he took his leave, pushing past Kaien who had quickly jogged through a narrow path, jumping down a flight of steps and then passing more rebels, unfortunately for him, one was Ebern.

"You move in the wrong direction brother" Ebern called with a smile. "We are for Kenpachi and the Rukon valley" He said to the mole, who looked at Ebern with a questioning look, trying to think of a lie.

"I would move towards more promising opportunities" He told Ebern, who merely chuckled.

Ebern walked closer, patting Kaien's cheek. "As would I, yet Kenpachi has come to terms and we are but mortal men following in the path of Gods" He told the shaggy-haired Seireiteian.

"We follow path to frozen death while Ichigo sails towards warm embrace of Karakura" Kaien retorted.

"He would not have you stained with the blood of those Seireiteian shits he gave protection" Ebern replied slightly pestered by Kaien's disobedience. "The die has been cast, now we must see this game, to the bitter end" Kaien seemed reluctant to agree, but he did and gave an agreeing nod. Ebern grinned and ruffled Kaien's hair. "Come! Let us join-" Before he could continue he heard two slashes and two cries of pain, he turned and roared. "Have you lost fucking mind Ganju?!" As he brought his axe across to meet Kaien's blade, the sword cut through the wood and disarmed the rebel, then kicking him to the floor.

"It has always been that of my own!" Kaien smirked as he pointed his sword to the floored Ebern, who lay on his back. "That of Kaien of the Shiba clan" He finished with a grin. Ebern knew that name, the Shiba clan was the clan that Ganju hailed from, not this Ganju but the old one who died to Kokuto, yet he claimed to be from the Shiba clan? What was their relationship?!

"You fucking Seireiteian!" Ebern hissed as he turned to kill Kaien, but the deed was already done in kind to the attacker himself as Kaien swung his blade, hitting Ebern's neck with a hard swing, taking a chunk out of his neck before the man himself fell off the very large curb and fell down two metres into the ground, a small pool of blood forming around his neck area. Kaien spat at it, before turning to finish his mission.

**00000000000000000**

Grimmjow walked around the street corner, but his name being called by a familiar innocent voice almost sent him in the opposite direction, Yachiru quickly appeared in front of him as pretty and as angelic looking as usual, as if pure and innocent. "I did not wish to leave absent words" She told the sword-swinging rebel. "Before you came to the city, I prayed to the Gods that they would deliver me from the hands of my Dominus and with you my prayers were answered"

"I have heard this tale many times and I find it equally misguided" Grimmjow sighed frustratedly.

"I do not ask you to believe it, but to merely accept it as the one I hold to my heart" Yachiru said, smiling sadly. Grimmjow nodded with a shrug and then spoke.

"I accept it – Now on your way" He said, motioning his arms to the Northern gate. Yachiru smiled and quickly hugged him, which he did not return until at least four seconds into the embrace.

"May the Gods protect you"

Grimmjow sighed. "And you, if I cannot"

As Yachiru went to the gate, Grimmjow simply laughed and moved towards the docks where Ichigo stood awaiting Findorr and his men. He had the purple cloak Unohana had made for him months ago around him and had a hand leaned on the butt of his sword, sheathed at his hip in the cloth sand-colored scabbard. He shook his head in annoyance as Grimmjow took a place and stood beside him.

"Their return stretches hour" He spat angrily.

"These brigands are not known for the time-keeping...or of good manners...or of proper bath" He whispered as they approached Findorr who placed his hands on his hips. Ichigo felt his look suspicious.

"Apologies, the situation we came upon had us at unfortunate delay" Findorr told Ichigo. The orange-haired rebel looked to the ship, noticing only Abirama and six other cloaked and hooded pirates.

"Where is Ruders?" Ichigo wondered.

Findorr looked to his right-hand man. "Gone from this world"

"He has fallen to the Seireiteians?" Ichigo asked with a risen eyebrow.

Findorr shook his head. "He has fallen to their desires, as well as to more coin than even a King of rebels like you could ever offer" He said, Ichigo looked to him wondering what he meant, but as he opened up his coat, Ichigo noticed a golden medallion.

A medallion with the Kuchiki symbol on it.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Findorr took two steps back and unleashed his blade while the cloaked and hooded pirates pulled off their cloaks to be revealed Seireiteian legionnaires, a cloth on the base of the boat was pulled off to reveal scores of soldiers hidden within the boat, the large ship filled with the legionary warriors. Ichigo felt himself bare his teeth and give a fierce growl as if a vicious beast. As the soldiers came out of the boat, Findorr began to speak once more.

"Apologies brother, I did not wish you such an end" Findorr said. Ichigo pondered what he meant, but his answer was given as Kaien Shiba or 'Ganju' as he was named appeared out from behind a column and quickly came at Ichigo from behind, Ichigo heard this and due to his trained reflexes managed to manoeuvre his body in time to be stabbed in the shoulder, rather than the neck.

Ichigo roared out in pain as Kaien dug the blade deep, but Grimmjow quickly punched the undercover Tribune away from his leader before grabbing the blade wedged in shoulder, tearing it out and attacking Kaien quickly, swinging his blade before nicking Kaien's cheek with the dagger, before tossing the small knife in the air and catching it by the tip of the blade, turning and throwing it at Abirama, hitting him in the chest and sending him overboard into the water.

Ichigo had punched Findorr hard against the cheek before kicking him away and engaging in the soldiers, screaming at a nearby rebel to fetch support. His wound hurt and was bleeding swiftly and he would get weaker soon if he did not win fast.

As Kaien killed one rebel, he roared to a handful of legionnaires. "Fall to my heel! We must see gate opened!" He screamed to the soldiers, before turning and running towards the gate, around six men following behind him. He ran passed many familiar sites that he had taken interest in, such as the temple and the bar, the mess hall and the bell-tower. This city was nice, it should not be inhabited by rebel scum like Ichigo. As he moved to the gate, Renji alongside Chad and Soi-fon were at the gate, Renji on top of the look-out wall.

"Gather the last of the pitch and see it to Kenpachi, meet up at the docks when you are finished" Renji commanded to Soi-fon. As the woman did this, she caught something interesting in the side of her eye and turned to stare, she squinted her eyes, which quickly widened when she realized what it was.

"Seireiteians!"

Renji saw this and quickly grabbed the base of a sack of bricks that was held by a rope and was held at the same height-level as the wall. Grabbing the sack and jumping off, he smoothly glided down the wall swiftly and cleanly, landing softly beside Soi-fon.

Renji and the woman herself quickly leapt off the wall and down into the soldiers, Chad following behind them. Renji engaged Kaien in a small skirmish as the other two faced the rest of the soldiers. Renji blocked one of Kaien's strikes and placed his sword at the Shiba clan member's throat. "Fucking traitor"

"No, fucking Seireiteian!" Kaien responded, whipping his head back before shooting his sword up to knock Renji's away and then striking down again to fend the red-haired man off.

At the docks, Ichigo and Grimmjow were quickly being overrun as it was only those two remaining against the many soldiers that Findorr had smuggled in. They were quickly losing stamina fighting off the many soldiers, at least forty-something were surrounding them and the only reasons they didn't pile on them were the narrow spots and the heavy armour they wore. As Ichigo cut down another, a thundering roar bellowed at the building above. "Ichigo!" A voice howled.

Ichigo looked up to see Kenpachi running and leaping off the building, landing right on the boat and slashing a soldier, the power of the slash hitting him so hard it send him back metres and over the edge into the water. Rukia, Unohana and other rebels also appeared from the rooftops and windows, as well as ally-paths aiding the two. Rukia quickly and gracefully hopped onto the boat, parrying two strikes from different soldiers, in the act disarming one of their spear and stealing it for herself, whacking the two away and cutting them at their weak-points. One being enough to incapacitate while the other was fatal.

A soldier fell from the roof as Ichigo looked up to see Ayon with his hammer knocking them all down brutishly. Rukia pushed another off the boat by using the spear as a battering ram.

Down at the gate, Kaien punched Chad to the ground and roared to his men. "Open the gate!" He hissed to them, two running to the levers and hopping up the small wall in order to do so. Renji barked a command to Chad to get rid of them who did as he was bid. The Karakuran leapt up the wall as the gate was at least a fifth of the way opened while Soi-fon finally defeated her opponent. As Chad elbowed an soldier who jumped on his back, smacking his warhammer into the other ones head as it was pressed against the wall due to the recent punch Chad gave him, Chad finally defeated them both by knocking the other down the wall, allowing Soi-fon to deal with him. Quickly unsheathing his dagger, he cut the ropes of the levers and the wooden gate fell back down, locked.

Once again at the docks, the soldiers were now being dealt with quickly by the reinforcements. Rukia sent the middle-ground of her spear into one man's back, pushing him away overboard while Kenpachi grabbed one by the throat, piercing him in the eye. Ichigo doing something similar, but stopping the soldiers sword-hand mid-swing and piercing the throat. As a rather late soldier popped his upper-body from a small hatch in the boat, Rukia already sent him back down with a thrust of her spear.

Ichigo leapt from wooden board-walk onto Findorr's boat, passing Rukia as he kicked the blonde pirate from his path and delivered a jaw-breaking punch to the pirate beside him, another to his nose before throwing him overboard and he finally engaged the treacherous brigand Findorr. Ichigo easily ducked under the pirate captain's blade and twirled around as he swung his blade up diagonally, the tip hitting Findorr's sword so hard that as it was raised to protect his head, Ichigo's blade knocked into it sending Findorr's edge into his own face while Ichigo's blade tip dug in deep to his flesh, Ichigo and his own blade hitting his face as he also fell overboard, now gone from this world as Byakuya Kuchiki had hoped he would during the siege.

Kaien grabbed a jug of pitch, spinning and throwing the jug at the gate, the ceramic material smashing against the hard wooden door as the flammable substance spread across the surface. Taking a torch off the wall, that followed in pursuit of the oil and quickly set the gate on fire, then followed by another jug of pitch, the final jug. The gate went up in flames.

As this raged on, at the port Ichigo held a hand against the stab-wound Kaien bestowed him with, his hand dripping with his blood as his skin was coloured red with the blood of him and his enemies. He turned to look at Kenpachi, straddling a pirate and giving the deceased thief paced, stabs to the torso with a panted grunt with each impalement. "Kenpachi.." Ichigo called, straining to do so as his hand was thick with his blood.

The man gave his trade-mark grin. "Fucking pirates"

"You come to aid at most fortunate moment" Ichigo thanked breathlessly, tired and fatigued from the large fight. Kenpachi shook his head in a small degree of modesty, looking to his...brother.

"As you have often done"

Ichigo was at a loss for words, feeling a wave of emotions flowing through him as his eyes were feeling slightly wet from upcoming tears, none came but it seemed Kenpachi was exactly the same. With this, Ichigo and Kenpachi grabbed each other's wrists in a bloody handshake, the former's hand being soaked in the red liquid, but the latter didn't even care one bit. Ichigo choked up a nod as did Kenpachi, but the touching moment was interrupted by Rukia.

"Ichigo!" She called as she stood in the boat wide-eyed. He turned and his eyes widened also as he walked beside her, as did the other rebels that stood beside them. Out into the horizon, on the ocean were _hundreds _of Seireiteian ships, large sails that were heading straight towards them.

"Those are Seireiteian ships" Unohana pointed out.

It was already known what they had to do. It was now common knowledge that there probably would be thousands of soldiers outside the gate Renji was defending and at least thousands in the ships, the only safe passage was into the Rukon valley, which lead to freezing snowy mountains. Oh how he hated them...

"Fall back to the valley" Ichigo called in annoyance, he used to like snowy weather, but when it was in mountains? God no. "Fall back!" He barked loudly, the rebels quickly moved towards the Northern gate as Ichigo stood, looking at the ships one final time before following in pursuit of them.

As Renji's gate burned, all three of the rebels fought Kaien who was doing well against the three despite being outnumbered and out-skilled. He could probably beat all of them one-on-one, but when all three of them fought it was very difficult. Ducking under Renji's sword and slashing at the man's calf, he blocked a strike from Soi-fon and then dodged one of Chad's hammer swings. As his sword lowered to meet Soi-fons dagger, his entire head was wide opened in which Renji took the opportunity to bring his shield up, crashing the circular steel guardian into the Tribune's jaw and sending him right onto his back, Kaien was defeated it seemed.

Renji pointed his blade at the Tribune. "Whatever your plan holds, it dies with you, Seireiteian" Renji smirked. As Renji's sword was brought back to slash Kaien, a large thundering crash knocked him off his senses, he looked up to see the gate being pushed from its hinges. Renji and his two allies eyes widened as another strike hit the gate, in their distracted state they were unable to see Kaien roll back and take his sword, now standing in front of the gate only a handful of metres in front of it.

Kaien struck a stand, his two arms holding the hilt as he placed his left foot forward with the blade pointing two the three, the flat surface facing upwards. Kaien looked fierce as he struck the stance while the fiery gate behind him was being crashed from it's moorings, large black dust shooting from the gate as it was being attacked with a battering ram. Renji and the two took a step back as Kaien readied himself, the suddenly:

The bulls horns penetrated the gate, crashing right through the thick wooden door and finally breaking it down.

Kaien gave a smirk. "Now would be time to run"

**00000000000000000**

**There we go!**

**Please R&R, yada yada yada.**


	39. Chapter 39

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**Got four really good reviews last chapter and I really enjoyed their thoughts about Byakuya/Kaien/Kirio/Rukia and I have to say, everyone is really spot on. I'm glad Kaien is loved as well as Byakuya! Also don't worry Sakura-yuki15, your grammar is pretty good! And Kreion was kind enough to review as well, his story is pretty great so give it a read, always a story I enjoyed!**

**Any ways, I had an idea for a story to do sometime next year (I want a break from the sword etc) so after two or so different stories after I end this big-ass story, I want to give a Seireiteian version ofIchigo a shot, as well as Rukia. It'll basically be very similar, except less fighting more political schemes and lust etc... As well as different positions, with Isshin being revealed as a Shiba, Ichigo could very well be a Seireiteian politician/commander like Byakuya/Aizen/Kaien and all that, if Rukia was taken with Hisana, she would be a Kuchiki etc... So maybe in the next few months I'll give it a go.**

**So I have high hopes for that. Also Grimmjow-centric episode coming, with more Seireiteian awesomeness and Kuchiki-genius.**

**Any ways, no use talking away, let's get back to where we left off!**

**000000000000000**

As the large bull-horned battering ram continued to smash into the wooden gate that separated the thousands of Seireiteian legionnaires the handful of rebels, most of them being in the freezing cold Rukon valley, Kaien looked at the three in front of him and gave a small smirk to the shocked and almost frightened looking rebels as they slowly stoop a step back to observe what was happening. Kaien deciding to add salt to the wound, the very wide and painful wound that it was by adding a small insult before the entire gate crashed down. "Did I not warn you that you should run?" He asked the three outlaws who looked at gate wide-eyed. The gap that the bull-horned battering ram had created was put to good use as a handful of legionary soldiers pushed through charging at the three as Kaien stood still, in the same stance he held for the past few minutes.

The legionnaires engaged Renji and his two fellow rebels, the three having mediocre difficulty with the soldiers until Kaien jumped back in, shoving past two soldiers and swinging his blade at Chad, who blocked it with the handle of his warhammer. As this all happened, the gate was continuing to be struck with the large ram, the gate shaking off its hinges and on it's last leg. Just as the three finished off the legionnaires, the gate collapsed off it's moorings and fell to the ground with a large thud, alerting Renji, Soi-fon and Chad. They looked up to see scores upon scores of soldiers charging at them. Soi-fon barked that there were too many and Renji agreed, turning his heel and quickly running back the way he came. As the many soldiers marched through the gate, the sight of two aquilifers with bear scalps on their heads, carrying large eagle-standards caught his attention as in between them stood Byakuya Kuchiki himself. His grey leather torso, red diagonal strap across his chest, with the red cloak and silver helmet all being donned, the red plumed crest erect to precision as he walked in with an air of authority and dominance. The Praetor stopped right beside Kaien, who turned to face the Kuchiki Patriarch who was looking right at him before turning his gaze back to the front.

"Welcome to Senzaikyu" Kaien said a touch smugly. Byakuya smirked, proud of his friend and his own victory of entering the city before moving his hand forward, allowing his legions to charge into the city unhindered and unencumbered.

They all flocked in, hundreds every minute as they cut down every rebel they saw and sparing a few worthy, for executions later of course. In the narrow paths they marched through the streets in three, long columns each column in a group of two or three as Byakuya simply walked behind them taking in the sites and inhaling his victory, the only thing he had to do now was get the remainder of Ichigo's rebels out of this city and out into the cold. In the thicker parts of the city, it was simply one large position with ten-to-twenty in each row. Each carrying a red scutum with curved edges, a pilum javelin/spear and a sword sheathed in their hips with a dagger sheathed in their torso.

Every rebel who got in their way were cut down easily due to the overwhelming numbers that had marched in, the large tower-shields were like a battering ram as the soldiers marched through narrow paths with their rectangular shields raised, no opening for a rebel to seize and by the time they lifted their arm to attack recklessly, the opening that was now there was taken by the soldiers as a sword or spear found its way there. As they found their way into the courtyard where many rebels had trained beneath Grimmjow, Rukia and Kenpachi's tutelage, they engaged the weaker rebels who were easily being beaten by the Seireiteian momentum and the sudden abruptness of the attack, being caught off-guard by it and panicking. As Byakuya was at least half-a-mile away, the soldiers were ready to make their commander proud by showing that they were competent on their own.

Which failed as three simultaneously battle cries were heard from a wall across the courtyard, everyone in the area looked to see a brown-haired, orange-haired and teal-haired rebel leap down from the three-metre tall wall as they brandished their weapons.

Ichigo had his two gladius' in an 'X' shape as he leapt, landing and swinging both back to their original places as the two blades slashed a legionnaire torso deeply. Kugo had his blade in both hands as he landed, doing the same as Ichigo as he slashed while landing, Grimmjow too. As Ichigo moved, his right blade shot left as it cut a soldier who had run into it before swinging his two swords in an 'X' shape once more, with so much force that the victim was sent back a handful of metres away. Rukia swung her blade downwards, atop a wall as the blade knocked the other blade away before swinging the sword back the way it came. Two soldiers were at Ichigo's two flanks, who shot his two fists out, hitting both of the men in the stomach, before twisting in the other direction and shooting his two swords at both flanks, hitting both men at either side in the belly. He then twisting around again, in a momentum as he swung his right sword up, cutting the left-flank soldiers torso before completing the turn and cutting the right-flank soldier with the same sword. As he saw two soldiers run at him, he quicklly squatted down with his back facing them, extending his two arms out as the two ran into each blade, tripping over the swords and landing on the backs after a small summer-sault before Ichigo flipped the two swords in a reverse-grip, slamming them down on each of their hearts with a very, for lack of a better word, pissed off roar. As he tore the swords from the deceased, Kugo gave a vexed sigh.

"Where did fucking these come from?" He asked to the panting Ichigo.

As if it was destined, Renji arrived and answered his question. "The gate has fallen! We have been betrayed" Renji choked out before leaning his palms on his knees as he regained his breath, Ichigo gave an annoyed grunt.

"I stand a fool for laying trust in Findorr" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

Renji was confused. "Findorr? It was Ganju who turned upon us"

"He stands a fucking enemy?" Soi-fon spat.

"Fucking shit" Ikkaku growled. "They have fucked us as well?"

Ichigo, not really fond of the constant vulgar language and profanity while he tried to think walked away a couple of metres, before pacing back and forth trying to think of a solution. As multiple battle cries caught their attention, they sighed in relief as it wasn't in the area, allowing Ichigo more time to plan. Kugo looked around, turning to Ichigo worriedly.

"Where is Riruka?" He asked.

"With that Yukio boy" Ichigo answered quickly with his hands on his hips looking in the opposite direction, still thinking of a plan. As Kugo gave a worried groan and declared that he was leaving to find him, Ichigo waved it off muttering a 'Be careful' before the rebel general left. "Carry word to him to break to the Northern gate!" Ichigo quickly called to Kugo's retreating from, who turned and nodded mid-run before turning back in the correct direction. "We have to see the remainder that are still within walls to safety at the ridge!" Ichigo bellowed out to his men.

"You would have us run?" Kenpachi asked.

"I would have us live!" Ichigo retorted.

"Then we _must _fight and make our stand here!" Kenpachi urged. Ichigo was having none of it.

"Kuchiki has seized the moment, we are not prepared to face him in the streets!"

"Nor will our numbers pass through northern gate before his legions fall upon us-" Kenpachi was saying, but Grimmjow cut him off with a line that surprised even the teal-haired gladiator rebel himself.

"I will cause distraction and gain needed time" He said, his own facial expression barely believing what he had just said, as if he had made a bad decision without even thinking of it. Ichigo looked to his long-term friend.

"By what means?"

"I have no fucking idea" Grimmjow responded.

Ichigo looked at him and shook his head. "No, move with the others, I will draw the Seireiteians away" Ichigo offered but Grimmjow quickly cut him off before he left to do it.

"It is not a request!" Grimmjow quipped loudly. He sighed and then continued as Soi-fon gripped his hand tighter. "You lead these people, your loss will be of fatal blow, mines of lesser concern"

"Concern to me" Soi-fon retorted worriedly.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo said.

A horn blared nearby and the rebels flinched, startled by the noise. Grimmjow turned to them and quickly shouted. "Go!" He urged. "I will found you when it is done, do not turn back for me whatever you do!" Ichigo walked up to me, placing a hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern look, mixed with pride and concern.

"We shall wait as long as we can brother" Ichigo vowed. Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo quickly looked to them, signalling them to follow him as Kenpachi stopped before him.

"You mad fuck" Kenpachi told him, he sounded annoyed but it was clear to all that the large brute was concerned for his old companion. Kenpachi took his leave and Soi-fon quickly kissed him, cupping his cheek as her emotions broke through her strong defense.

"Do not die" She asked.

"Nor you" Grimmjow said. "Go with them quickly...go" He urged. Soi-fon seemed reluctant, but did so anyway and followed Ichigo around the corner he had just past. Grimmjow sighed, muttering to himself and cursing his new-found maturity. As he turned to do...something to distract them, he did not know what, he caught sight of two forms.

A bald one and an effeminate one, both grinning stupidly.

"Our passing would be of even _lesser _concern than yours" Ikkaku chortled as he stood beside his lover. Grimmjow have a sigh of relief and stretched his arms out wide, spinning his shoulders and smirking.

"Stay close to my heel, I would not greet this night as our last!"

As they looked around to try and do something, in a narrow path nearby Riruka was _attempting _to defend herself as she way quickly being swarmed. As she used all her energy, skill and adrenaline to fend off two soldiers, as she finally got the best of one, the soldier behind her lifted his sword to stab her in the back, but never got around to it as the former swashbuckling Starrk got their first. As Kugo arrived, he sneered and swung his blade at the pirate. As Kugo snapped Starrk's spear in half, the pirate dropped his weapon and stopped defending to show his innocence. Riruka grapped Kugo's wrist.

"Have you lost mind! Starrk came to my aid!"

"He and his people aid only the fucking Seireiteians!" Kugo hissed back.

"I do not know of what you speak!" Starrk snapped. "I awoke from drunken slumber only to see my _people _gone from the city and the area full of legions!" He said, defending himself.

"He had no hand in this!" As Kugo growled, pushing the blade closer, she snapped. "Kugo!" She reprimanded quickly. Kugo tore his sword away and as soldiers were heard, he spat at Starrk. "Move towards a weapon and I will have your fucking life!" He turned to Riruka. "We move towards the Rukon valley!"

As they fled back, inside the grain storage room, Grimmjow and his two companions threw the pitch around, the black liquid spreading over the walls and floors as they were getting ready to set the place on fire. "Not much of a plan is it?" Ikkaku asked.

"You hold better one? Break words and tell us" Grimmjow responded.

A frightened voice called Grimmjow's name. He turned to see the sixteen-year old pink-haired girl that was enamoured with him pop her head out from behind a stall. Yachiru quickly wobbled out and ran into Grimmjow's arms, hugging him worriedly as Ikkaku cursed out. "Why are you yet within the city?!" Grimmjow demanded angrily and with much annoyance. Yachiru seemed scared, with a few tears running down her eyes.

"I was going but then the soldiers came, I had no where to go so I hid" She responded tearfully, having the fright of her life as she had never been in such a position before. As Ikkaku called Grimmjow's name in annoyance, the teal-haired rebel sighed and took Yachiru's wrist.

"Hold your tears!" Grimmjow told her. "Stay by my side and do not make a sound" Yachiru nodded quickly, having no idea what to do at the moment. "If you do not do these, you will see us to the afterlife" With this, he pulled her to the exit, grabbing a torch on the way and throwing it on the pitch, the storage room catching fire. "Go!" He barked.

Out in the courtyard, Byakuya slashed a rebel across the throat before throwing an oncoming attacker to the floor. Parrying two strikes, he kicked the rebel in the stomach before slashing his chest and sending him down, bleeding heavily. As he did this, Kaien also fought as he had cut down his eleventh rebel since they arrived in the courtyard. Byakuya broke a Quincy rebel's nose with the butt of his gladius before a slash across the throat finished the Quincy-born for good. Byakuya took a deep breath before looking up to see the storage fire, Kaien looked to his Praetor and sighed.

"They abandon hope and bur the city"

A Prefect walked up to Byakuya. "The rebels have set torch to storage, three centuries have been sent to quell-"

"Call them here and they will be set towards desired path" Byakuya responded. The Prefect nodded, bowing his head slightly in deference. Kaien was vexed by this information and he walked up to Byakuya, seething.

"Ichigo desires to turn our victory into ash and you will have us sit here waiting-"

"I have set plan into motion" Byakuya responded, smiling slightly with his victory. "I will not fall to Ichigo's distraction" He turned his gaze north. "We advance on northern gate" Byakuya concluded, moving towards the gate to Rukon valley. "Advance!" He snapped to the soldiers, their discipline at it's peak after Byakuya's enforcement of decimation.

At the northern gate, the remaining rebels swarmed out as they fled into the freezing ridge. "Quickly!" Ichigo yelled to them, his hand guiding them out as they pushed past him. "Do not pause!" thousands upon thousands of rebels walked along the narrow path into the snowy ridge as the last of them were finally leaving the city, as only Ichigo alongside Kenpachi, Renji and Rukia were left.

During this time, Grimmjow with Ikkaku and Yumichika cut down the soldiers as they were being flanked from each side by the legionnaires. As they were backed against a wall, Grimmjow defending the front, Ikkaku and Yumichika the opposite sides, they were struggling against the waves upon waves of soldiers that were attacking. Kuchiki didn't fuck around did he?

As Ikkaku cut down one, a sword quickly slashed his arm causing him to cry out. Yumichika turned, eyes wide and full of worry as he cried out his long-term lover and best-friends name, but this was his downfall as a hand clamped around his mouth, pushing a sword into Yumichika's back, the blade coming out the otherside, piercing the effeminate man's heart.

Ikkaku was horrified by this. "_Yumichika!_" He screamed out, entering a frenzy as he leapt at his lover's killer, thrusting his spear at the man's head. Unfortunately the spear missed and Ikkaku was rewarded with a deep wound into the gut as the blade hit him, the bald man crying out in pain before falling.

Grimmjow hissed in a rage, his sword swung and cut the surprisingly talented legionnaire's hand clean off, before he swung it again and hit the neck, cutting his head right off as well. As he looked left, right and centre, no enemies seemed to be approaching and he looked down. Yumichika...Gods no...he was definitely...Grimmjow grimaced, he looked at Ikkaku...he wasn't so sure, but there was no time to lose. Yachiru looked at the two, a frown gracing her lips.

"They were always kind to me" She said sadly. She looked to Grimmjow, her eyes watering. "If I am to die...it lifts heart to share final moment with you" Yachiru said. Grimmjow was breathing heavily.

"Many have fallen this night" He said. "You shall not be among them" He vowed. "Even if I must die, you will"

"No-"

"I am no martyr upon cross!" Grimmjow snapped. "But I will gladly give _my _life to see those that are deserving live" He extended his hand. "Come with me, we shall find a place to hide" He told her.

At the gate, Ichigo was startled as a person called out his name, luckily it was Kugo. The brown-haired rebel had Starrk by the wrists as he dragged the pirate to the orange-haired commander. Kenpachi sneered and stomped up to Starrk. "Starrk you traitorous fuck!"

"He knew nothing of this-" Lilynette defended as she arrived.

"By his own fucking tongue" Kugo hissed to the girl.

"Now is not the time for arguing we must go!" Ichigo snapped to them all. "It's like I am dealing with children!" He roared to them. Starrk and Kenpachi glared before the latter tore his eyes off him and turned his heel. "Bound his wrists until he is proven trustworthy and see him through the gate with the others" Ichigo concluded. "Those who fight, take rear position as you move to the ridge!" Ichigo barked to the rebels as they flocked out. "Move quickly! And _do not turn back!_" He finished, emphasising the last part. As screams cut him off, he saw a whole squad of soldiers arrive with their spears and shields ready. Ichigo turned to Rukia. "See the rest to the ridge, me and the rest will take care of these" Ichigo told her. She nodded quickly, slightly worried at the amount of soldiers but did as he told her.

Ichigo, Kugo and Renji stood in front of at least thirty-to-forty soldiers, all in a line formation, four rows of ten. The leader barked a hissing. "Attack!" and the soldiers charged, Ichigo and his two generals charged to them as well ready to cut down every single last one of them. Thankfully for the rebels, they had grown accustomed to being outnumbered and knew how to deal with overwhelming odds. They knew where to slash, how to incapacitate or kill a soldier in a simple strike and where to do it, but this was a little more than usual.

As Ichigo and the three fought away the first row, the others not attacking in case they got in the first rows way, Ichigo barked to the other two as Kugo swung his sword left and right as they hit shields consecutively. "We must see the gate behind us!" He yelled. Kugo jumped and rolled over across the dirt path and near the jugs of pitch, in which he grabbed and tossed at the gate, smashing the black liquid over the rope that held the weight of the gate lifted. Ichigo knocked out a soldier with a single punch, grabbing a nearby torch and throwing it at the gates lever, the fire hitting the rope as Kugo and Renji quickly charged back and passed the gate. As Ichigo fought off a handful of men, the rope almost snapped and the gate fell down half-way, forcing Rukia to scream out Ichigo's name in a rush of worry. Ichigo ignored it, not realizing that the rows of men had split up as if forming a welcoming party for someone important. As Ichigo had their back to them, hands gripped around a kneeling soldiers throat and shoving his sword down the man's throat, he hard a spine-chilling yell.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around, his teeth gritting and his gaze fierce as he looked upon the form of Byakuya Kuchiki, his eyes wide and splats of blood on his face and helmet as 'Ganju' stood beside him. Byakuya's mouth curled into a smirk as Ichigo simply looked back with his old scowl. "Seize him!" Byakuya commanded.

Kaien or 'Ganju' roared and charged at Ichigo as did all the rest of the men. Ichigo quickly turned in the opposite direction and quickly fled from the scores of soldiers. As he saw the rope snap he quickly leapt across the dirt floor, tumbling right under the door as it closed just after he passed through it. Kaien ran into the gate, slamming his fists against it. "Even the fucking doors grant aid to the fucking man!" Kaien screamed out in frustration. Byakuya walked up, seemingly not bothered by Ichigo's escape.

"They but delay inevitable fall!" Byakuya beamed. "Bring ram to bare and centuries to guard the broken gateway" Byakuya told the Shiba patriarch. Kaien looked at him, disbelief in his eyes.

"We do not follow?!"

"In time" Byakuya said. "Search the city for any of his followers that yet hold breath. So we may rob them of it in celebration of glorious victory!"

**000000000000000**

The next morning, a large golden eagle standard stood proud in an alleyway as they looked down on an injured rebel. The said rebel, who was bald, opened his right eye and cursed silently once he saw the six or so legionnaires as well as the large aquila, glaring at it and muttering quietly, yet with all the strength he had. "Fuck your little bird...Seireiteian cunt" Ikkaku spat out viciously, yet it seemed nothing more than a whisper as he was simply filled with grief and anger. The Aquilifer delivered a kick to his head, silencing him for the moment and dragging him away with the rest of the prisoners.

Near the stables, three soldiers searched around the area as Grimmjow and Yachiru hid in the little hidden hatch underneath the stables, Grimmjow grimacing as his wound on his hand stung sharply, nipping his lip with his teeth as he attempted to brace the pain, but he couldn't ignore the stinging sensation.

Up in Ichigo's old villa, being Kirio's even beforehand, Byakuya walked into it as his soldiers fixed the place up, disbanding all of Ichigo's redecorating and searching around for any lost plots or plans that the leader may have left. Byakuya was speaking with Kaien's long-term friend, a fellow war veteran against the Quincy and member of the thirteenth legion as Kaien was. Hidetomo was a Centurion and in fact, Aizen's second cousin which could be easily noticed by the resemblance.

"See the men well fed, tomorrow's dawn will have us march upon the ridge" Byakuya told the centurion. Hidetomo nodded but did not do his duties, ready to ask a question.

"What of followers camp and those who stay within it? Are they to resume duties or stay where they are for retreating against Ichigo? Shall they be moved to safety of city walls?"

"Only soldiers must enter, any who do not will be killed on sight. I would not have bodies that the rebels can secret themselves among" Byakuya told him plainly. "Though...deserving few will be granted consideration" He handed Hidetomo a small page. "Dispatch your men and bring these people to the villa"

"Praetor" Hidetomo obeyed.

Byakuya nodded and turned a corner, walking to the room where all the regained eagle standards stood. "Ah you return to form Kaien" Byakuya commented, seeing a legionnaire armour garbed Kaien standing before him, his once shaggy and scruffy hair now cut down to his normal, short and spiky ways, alongside that was his beard which had been shorn. "A most welcome sight" He said to the now proper looking Kaien.

Bach was standing with him. "I was only just praising him for blending in so effortlessly with a pack of savage dogs"

"A thing of ill-consideration if Kuchiki here had not plucked the scheme from fevered brain" Kaien complimented. Byakuya gave a modest nod and Bach nodded in agreement, finally coming to have an ounce of respect for the man.

"I am of a regret to ever laid doubt in it" Bach said. "The Senate will be most pleased to hear of Senzaikyu's liberation"

"Linger before return to Seireitei and see it celebrated with _carnificina_" Byakuya offered.

Kaien turned his head is confusion and Bach rose an eyebrow. "Executions?"

"News now greets us, I have set aside one of the finest villas for you to rest and see yourself to a bath until such a time" Byakuya offered with a false, courtesy smile. Bach was surprised by this, but was grateful nonetheless.

"A gesture unexpected, but much appreciated" He said. "Gratitude" Giving the two a final nod, Bach took a single eagle standard and took his leave as the haughty air around him remained. Kaien sneered.

"Preening little fuck" He spat.

"A sentiment shared" Byakuya smirked. "Yet he holds the Senates ear and holds position of Consul, I would see him well satisfied to further exaggerate the tale of our victory back to Seireitei" He said, patting Kaien's arm as he turned to fill a small cup with water.

Kaien smiled with much annoyance. "You speak again of victory, yet shrouded from discerning eye. Ichigo yet lives! With considerable numbers aiding him upon the Rukon ridge"

Byakuya smiled. "There's no escape from the ridge" He stated factly. "It stands impassible"

"Words most likely said by that maniacal fool Aizen when he caught Ichigo up in the mountain at Inuzuri"

Byakuya's now content gaze turned to one of annoyance. "You believe me a fool?"

"I believe you a man of...infinite plots. Twisting them so far that even the Gods can't figure how the fuck to decipher them" Byakuya couldn't help but give a chuckle at this 'compliment' and he quickly gulped his water.

"Praise well received" He said. "Now calm your thoughts and turn them to different matters. The rebellion has suffered fatal blow, celebration will honour the hand that struck it" Byakuya beamed.

"Would that the Karakuran's head, upon a pike, bare witness to such laurels" Kaien retorted a touch bitterly, remembering the sick treatment Ichigo's army gave the prisoners of Seireitei.

"Ichigo's time will come" Byakuya said. "Hold fast to patience, it has lead us to the ground we now stand upon and in briefest passing shall claim Ichigo and all those who follow in his shadow"

**000000000000000**

Down in the hidden hatch, Grimmjow and Yachiru leaned at opposite sides on a small column as they sat on the hay back to back. The soldiers above were searching around the place, throwing things about and tearing things off. As the two patiently waited, a soldier proclaimed that nothing was there and they walked away. Yachiru's head perked up.

"They take leave"

"Not all" Grimmjow moped. "Still a few thousand run around within the city, ones that boast victory are speaking of how they killed brothers and sisters to us" He sighed in annoyance, looking at his hand. Yachiru shrugged with a small glimmer of hope.

"Coupled with the curse that Ichigo still alludes them"

Grimmjow chortled. "He is a hard man to kill, I have attempted it myself upon occasion" As he said this, Yachiru tugged at the bottom of her dress, tearing a piece off and grabbing Grimmjow's hand, wrapping the grey cloth around his deep gash on his hand, tying a knot when it reached the back of it. Grimmjow admired the work.

"The gods favour him and in his shadow, we are blessed as well" Yachiru said.

"They piss upon us" Grimmjow murmured. "Yet you welcome it as calling?"

"We are alive and you have your hand, one that I believe will pull us from darkest hour"

"You have done this before?" Grimmjow asked signalling to the field 'dress'ing.

Yachiru got herself comfortable. "My Dominus inflicted many wounds upon his slaves, I often tended their wounds"

"Hm?" Grimmjow answered. "Who tended yours?"

Yachiru didn't answer, the answer being obvious.

Up in the city, Kirio was dragged in with her hands bound by a rope by two soldiers. She was among the few who Kuchiki requested to bring to his villa, yet they thought her a slave. As they dragged her to the large villa, Kaien interrupted.

"See her hands freed of bond!" Kaien commanded the two soldiers. "She stands no slave" Kaien told them, looking around awkwardly as he tried to avoid her gaze. Kirio didn't realize this.

"I know you, do I not?"

Kaien sighed inwardly. "You have laid eyes upon distorted reflection as I secreted myself among the rebels with lies upon tongue" He informed her. Kirio thought for a moment and hissed.

"You stood with Kenpachi and his animals as they slaughtered my people bound in chains!"

"An action I deeply regret!" Kaien spoke, seemingly genuine. "But if I were to not then I would be discovered and your city would not be returned to you, then we would all be dead" Kaien defended. Kirio looked at him bitterly.

"In war one must do what one must, to survive"

Kaien nodded and smiled. "Bya- Praetor Kuchiki would have word" He informed her. "You are to be fed proper meal and to be bathed in rosewater, in the villa you once called home" He smiled. "Come" He said extending his hand. "I will lead you there"

As they went there, walking all the way up there, they passed a seemingly colder and less naïve Izuru who leaned against a wall in his red tunic. Kaien shot him a wink and Izuru shot a glare, just as Byakuya entered completely ignorant to the fierce rivalry the two had. Byakuya walked up to Izuru, smiling. "I had thought this war would change you...seemingly it has"

"I am but hardened by it"

Byakuya smiled once more, proudly. "I had thought you would slip from the very high perch of reason, yet you rise like a phoenix in a bright light that shames the sun itself" He beamed. "Soon, you shall retake place as my 'Word and will'" He told the young Tribune.

"Soon?" Izuru asked. "You do not summon to reinstate me into the legion?"

Byakuya shook his head. "I would have you present _carnificina _for the men, it will elevate you in their eyes and pave your way to command once more" He said.

"A privilege then" He said. "That opportunity to honour you and your triumph"

Byakuya shook his head. "You mistake me, it is not for me. It is for Kaien, you shall honour him as the victor" He told the young blonde. Izuru was sick and tired of all this treading ground and the snide, Seireiteian lifestyle. He gave it to Byakuya straight.

"There is no love lost between us" Izuru told him.

"A shrewd man turns enemy into ally" Byakuya began, forcing Izuru to turn and roll his eyes. "Kaien is blessed with storied name and shall one day rise to shame the very sun and moon. Make peace with him...and bask in glorious light"

"He shall be award all the respect he deserves" Izuru nodded. Byakuya smiled and walked closer, pulling Izuru into a hug. Of course, the smiling Byakuya did not notice the glaring Izuru, piercing daggers into the wall behind him.

Unbeknownst to them, trouble brewed down at the stables in the city. Sword hit sword and blood hit ground as a teal-haired figure fought two soldiers, Yachiru hid under the shaft as the fighting began, but Grimmjow poked his head down into the hidden shaft. "They are gone!" He grinned, blood splattered over his cheeks. Yachiru grinned and quickly poked her torso out of the hatch after him, hopping out of the shaft and out into the city.

**000000000000000**

Kirio stepped out of her bath as she was being clothed by her slave, a long-sleeved velvet dress with golden bracelets, the dress covered her warm, content self as she was pampered by the naked woman that fixed her ragged hair into the initial, flowing and silky version. She had small mascara gracing her eyelashes, with an elegant eye shadow and lipstick on her lips. She wondered why Kuchiki dressed her up so much, but she was just so...happy that things were returning to normal, although she doubted things could ever be normal now. She sighed happily as the slave brushed her hair gently.

Kaien entered and his eyes slightly widened. "You stand a vision" He complimented. "One to rival my own beloved wife" As she heard this she smiled widely, her white teeth showing.

"It is as a dream to be resurrected so" Kirio beamed happily.

"Come" Kaien spoke. "Kuchiki awaits your company"

Kirio nodded nervously as she went to meet the man who defeated _Ichigo! _What form a man was he? Was he the exact opposite of Ichigo? How did he speak? He must have been a legend, a genius to defeat a military prodigy such as Ichigo. Kaien walked beside her, delivering her into Byakuya's main room. "She has been prepared"

Kirio was right on the money on her thought of Byakuya. Tall, handsome, authoritative pose and dark eyes, matching hair. He wore a grey leather torso, with two black shoulder-pads with red rims that extended into red strips of leather just like his belt which also extended into leather strips, then red bracers with grey symbols and matching boots, red leather ones with grey/silver greaves. He had a red strap over his torso which extended into a belt that held his black leather sheath for his gladius. "Last I laid eyes, you were but a mere shadow of this form, destroyed by calamity of war, now restored to force the Goddess of Beauty to envy"

Kirio smiled. "Gratitude, for all that you have done"

"I would take my leave, if I am of no further use" Kaien told Byakuya who nodded. Kaien seemed grim but Kirio ignored it.

"Await in your chambers for deserved celebration" Byakuya told the Tribune, who nodded and left. Kirio turned to Byakuya and smiled slightly, rubbing her arm nervously in front of the man who saved her.

"You hold celebration?" She asked.

"To honour our victory over the Rebel King" Byakuya told her.

"Apologies" Kirio said. "I am not yet of strength"

Byakuya handed her a cup of wine. "I did not imagine you would be of attendance" He said to her. "It is a blessing you yet draw breath and grace our presence, bestowed by Ichigo himself"

Kirio sighed, tired with the subject. "I told you, I only broke words with him to aid in saving my people"

"Know that I find no fault in it" Byakuya said. "The whole of Seireitei echoes with legend of the Bringer of Rain...I would hear air filled with more earthly, truer tale...of Ichigo the man"

Kirio shook her head. "I knew him only as captor"

"I don't move to trap you, I only wish to hear an opinion of the man I will face in battle" Byakuya said. Kirio seemed reluctant to answer, not wanting to speak of the subject but it was an obvious inevitability.

"Ichigo seems..." She hunted for words to describe him but she couldn't exactly find any that would be true. Sighing, she bit her lip and thought harder. "He seems..." Byakuya looked to her for an answer and she thought even harder. "He seems...not the beast, one would form thought of"

Byakuya seemed amused. "And in place of horns and claws?"

"A wounded heart" She answered. "Yearning to balance scale"

Byakuya walked away, irritated. "I know of his parents" He told her. "His thirst to avenge their death along with his many allies and his sister"

"N-No he is not consumed by a thirst for blood" Kirio told him. "Perhaps once but...now...he fights for what he believes is just"

"No cause is more dangerous" Byakuya commented.

"He will not stop. I do not believe he could even if he wished it"

Byakuya nodded, taking the information in. "Then he and I stand as one in such regard. Each believes himself the hero, the other is the villain" He set his cup down. "Victory will decide who stands the good and who stands the bad. Till such a day we must play our parts upon fortunes stage"

As these words were spoke, three men entered the room. Kirio turned and her eyes widened as she saw Findorr, Abirama and Nirgge stand behind her. "The city is yours mighty Kuchiki" He smirked. "I would see upon agreed price for seeing it return to Seireiteian hands"

"You strike a bargain with this fucking shit?" Kirio dead-panned.

"One of expensive cost" Byakuya said bitterly. "Coin to set a King to envy is sent to your ships, see yourself far from my presence or you will know how hard I hit your former allies" Byakuya threatened, meaning Ichigo. Findorr smirked and chuckled lowly.

"I will happily leave, with _all_ that I have been promised" Findorr said, looking to Kirio. She turned to Byakuya, the back to Findorr as she realized what he had meant. Feeling her heart sink and a cold stab of betrayal strike her, she angrily spat to Byakuya in a mixture of fear and anger.

"I am a Seireiteian!"

"One that gave aid to our enemy, for whatever the reason" Byakuya said coldly.

"You cannot do this!"

"I already have" Byakuya replied.

A gag hit Kirio in the mouth, the white rag being tightened around the back of her neck as a sack covered her head. She restrained through the gag, but the screams were muffled and her restrictions were halted when her arms were bound behind her back. Findorr turned to Byakuya. "It is the rarest of things to see a man true to his word-"

"Stay beyond agreed hour and you will find the bitter truth in it" Byakuya glared.

Findorr simply smirked. "May the Gods grant you all that you deserve...Mighty Kuchiki, as they shall do with Findorr" He said, mock saluting the Praetor and grabbing Kirio, tearing her away from the room.

They passed Izuru once more, who spat on Findorr as they passed, the pirate growling at him which was merely laughed off by the Tribune. The young blonde walked to Kaien's room, where he was greeted by two kissing women, both naked yet wearing attractive adornments such as thin golden belts, rings and hair ordament.s Izuru gulped, this was...

"Ah Izuru!" A voice bellowed. Izuru turned to see Kaien, as naked as the day he was born standing casually in front of him. His athletic, toned build was easy on the eyes, Izuru had to admit but his attention was more focused on the women, but his gaze shifted. "It warms heart to see you recover from recent misfortunes!" He said, biting into a grape. "Come and drink wine, let us-"

"My time is short and I am taken with preparation for your celebration" Izuru said, a little bitterly and mockingly at the same time. Kaien turned, revealing his rear-end and- well, well, well...

"Gratitude" The fantastically assed Kaien grinned, offering him wine.

"Is there anything you wish specifically?" Izuru asked sarcastically. "Honeyed wine? Roasted bull? Oysters plucked from the Sea God's garden?" He listed, Kaien simply chuckled and sighed falsely.

"I merely attempt to honour you with gift" Kaien said. "As you honour me" With this, Kaien lifted his arm and a tanned, dark-haired woman approached him with a levelled fringe and golden thread across her naked figure. "Meet this fine beauty, graced from the lands of Hueco Mundo as my wife does" He said. "Do not judge her for it"

"Followers aren't allowed within city walls-" Izuru began.

"It is a gift from your father" Kaien responded. Izuru stayed firm and Kaien sighed. "The boy favours contention over cunt it seems" He lead her back to the other slave, who returned to their fondling session.

"I favour truth" Izuru snapped. "The Praetor would see us to common ground, I find us far removed"

"As mortal...from a God" Kaien responded, his chuckle turning into a solemn glare, before turning back to his cocky, overwhelming hubris. "One set upon a clutch of brigands and rebels, with the support of an entire century" He orated to the three within the room. "Lost his sword, turned heel and fled...while the other! Strolled into the jaws of the beast, unarmed and alone...and brought down an entire city with but cunning and silver tongue! Now refresh memory..." He laughed. "Which one stands you?"

"One day I will have my title returned to me and place you beneath-"

"I have delayed you from your duties for too long Izuru" Kaien grinned, taking a seat in between the two women. "As well as the opportunity it brings to earn a handful of respect, from those of us that stand as soldiers" As he turned to engage himself with the women, Izuru fumed and quickly walked away. "Oh and Izuru" He called.

Izuru turned, glaring. "What?"

Kaien grinned. "Oysters"

**000000000000000**

"You look upon me as if a beast" Findorr said to Kirio as they hid within Ggio's old shop. His two men held her by each arm as he stood in front of her, scar across his forehead. "Yet am I not more desirable fate? With husband fallen to the afterlife, you hold no place amongst the Seireiteians no more, you are a woman...no better than a slave to them" He told her. "I bestow loftier offerings. I will never bargain you off, as Kuchiki did. I will not keep you in a cage and pass you around as my men would have of me...no, you will be _mine. _A Queen upon the sea, my greatest treasure... and all who cross our path will know that you are mine" Findorr ended. Kirio was shaking as the four men lurked around her, two at each arm while another handed Findorr a branding iron, Kirio shook and tried to escape from their grasp but it was off no use.

"Please- no!" Kirio screamed. Findorr grasped her arm.

"Apologies for the pain my love" Findorr said. "This will be the worst of it I am afraid" With that, the placed the hot branding iron on her skin, burning it. Kirio felt the stinging pain surge through her skin and she let out a scream as her skin sizzled as he took it off, turning to add another part into it. Findorr kept giving mock apologies, yet he still continued to burn his mark into her skin as he took it off again to add the final piece. The scorching hot metal pressed against her skin and dug in deep as her brand was being formed, the pain the worst she had ever felt in her life.

The branding iron was finally taken off and she looked to her forearm. A large 'F' plagued it.

Findorr cupped her shaking face, removing her gag and forcefully kissing her. "That was the worst of it my love-"

"I do not believe it so" A voice chimed, they turned to see Grimmjow standing there, sword raised alongside Yachiru. Kirio had never been more relieved to see a rebel in her entire fucking life, the sight of it a heavenly image.

"Ah, it raises heart to see you alive my friend" Findorr spoke. "Apologies for past transgression, I much liked the Rebel King and his companions, yet I was given a choice between wealth or a merciless death" He said. Before gesturing with his hands towards himself. "An offer for a man like _me_ has but one answer" He told Grimmjow. "I know what thoughts pass through mind, that we are but shit-eating brigands, no match for a God of the Arena!" He said, waving a hand to the smirking Grimmjow's face. "Perhaps that is true, but perhaps my sword will find your woman's throat before I will fall?" He said, motioning to Yachiru.

Grimmjow smirked. "She is not my woman, in fact I doubt if she is one yet"

Grimmjow quickly turned and impaled one of his men through the heart, Findorr cursing at such actions and in turn releasing his grasp of Kirio. As the rebel and the pirates fought, Yachiru saw the pirate captain creeping towards her. Cursing, she grabbed the nearby shackles and swung them at the pirate, attempting to defend herself but it was useless. As she was smacked to the floor, Grimmjow was busy stabbing the last of the brigands as he straddled him. The teal-haired rebel turned to see Yachiru held by Findorr; blade at throat and glare on face.

"Yachiru!" Grimmjow called.

"Eh?! So you do care for the little one huh?!" He spat. "Well it is a pity now that you have killed her!" He said, attempting to slit her throat. Grimmjow cursed.

"No!" He called, halting Findorr's blade. As he looked up to Grimmjow, he felt something burn at the back of his neck before it pierced his neck completely, coming out the front end of his throat. He gripped whatever it was and he felt his hands burn; The branding iron.

Kirio stood behind him, breathing heavily before falling back and leaning against the wall, grasping her new-found brand as she winced on impact. Grimmjow quickly walked over to Yachiru, hugging her slightly and saying. "We must move quickly, before we are discovered" He fumbled around at Findorr's cloak, stealing the eel-skin coat and taking Kuchiki's medallion.

"What of Kirio?" Yachiru asked.

"What of her?" Grimmjow responded.

"We cannot leave her" Yachiru said sympathetically.

Grimmjow sighed. "She's a Seireiteian"

Kirio was crying. "I stand nothing but a slave" She said, beginning to dry her tears with her hands, showing them the brand Findorr gifted her with. "As you once did"

**000000000000000**

Ikkaku grimaced as the Seireiteians had a rebel chained by his wrists and ankles, four men grabbing a chain each and being pulled hard. Up on the pulvinis, watching the spectacle was Byakuya, Kaien and Bach. Kaien and Back laughed while Byakuya merely gave a courtesy smile. Izuru stood beside Ikkaku, just in front of the chained and kneeling slave who seemed to give a more annoyed than disgusted face at the Seireiteian actions. As one limb was finally won, Kaien laughed in the pulvinis and sipped his wine.

"You are truly gifted in motivating your men" Bach told Byakuya. "As all great leaders must be"

"Don't let the Senate hear that" Byakuya joked.

"They might just tear you asunder if they heard you complimenting the infamous Kuchiki" Kaien grinned, waving his oyster about before throwing the empty shell on the plate that Chiyo carried.

"Place no thought in it, they will be grateful when they hear of blow struck against Ichigo and return of Senzaikyu to its people" As this was said, another rebel was grabbed by the hair and thrown into the courtyards 'arena' where he was given a visor-less helmet, while four soldiers where given hammers.

"Apologies but I must serve correction" Byakuya said. "The citizens of this city were all laid to grass by rebellions fury"

"The Aedile's wife also?" Bach asked.

"She has left these walls, never to return" Byakuya answered carelessly.

Bach glared at Byakuya and decided to give his opinion. "You would claim an entire fucking city for yourself?" He asked the Praetor.

"A wise man does not fight for glory alone" Byakuya shrugged.

"The senate will not easily swallow bitter news of such greed" Bach told him.

"Greed is but a word jealous men inflict upon the ambitious" Byakuya smirked back to the Consul. "They will be made to see past it, after all it is just a part for _us_ in the spoils of war" He told Bach.

"Us?"

"I would share in good fortune of course" He told Bach. "Perhaps the villa, you now occupy along with a percentage of the tax that the port receives" Byakuya offered. One good thing of having billions, bribery was easy. "_If_ the Senate can be persuaded that we are deserving for such a bold claim"

Bach smiled slightly. "We _have_ done the impossible" He shrugged. "Surely we should be awarded for it"

As the rebel victims skull was caved in, the soldiers cheered as Byakuya stood. "Let us have final tribute of blood, in honour of our hero here, Kaien Shiba!" He bellowed. The soldiers cheered out his name and he grinned to his man, clapping his hands and cheering. As Izuru sighed in annoyance, Ikkaku hissed behind him.

"Seireiteian fucking cowards! You boast victory over the defenceless! Give me a sword and prove your worth through proper contest!" He screeched to them, his yells unheard due to the cheers of the soldiers, all but Izuru.

"What would you do, if you had such an opportunity, savage?" He asked Ikkaku.

In the pulvinis, Kaien turned to Byakuya. "Such a spectacle is deeply appreciated" He told the Praetor. "Yet the fall of Ichigo will be appreciated more so" He said, still bitter about Maremi and her cruel fate.

"Carnificina will soon end, the Rebel King to follow" Byakuya told Bach.

As Ikkaku was forced to stand, Izuru walked into the middle of the courtyard, in his purple royal toga, looking as pristine as Byakuya at the age. "Praetor" Izuru spoke out mockingly, yet it was not heard by their high spirits. "Honoured guests, we come this day to praise a man...considered above all others. A man possessed of such good fortune, that he must indeed, be blessed by the Gods themselves!" He grinned. "In storied tradition, of Carnificina, the ultimate kill signifies pinnacle of victory" He said. "Shall we award Kaien, the privilege of delivering such fated blow?!" Izuru asked the crowd, who cheered. Kaien smirked, hopping off his chair and out of the pulvinis, down into the courtyard with Izuru. "With a sword of steel, in a war he began with but, a tongue of silver!" The crowd cheered and he extending the sword to Kaien, who smirked right back at Izuru.

As Izuru left, Kaien pointed the sword at Ikkaku. "This man will not fall for my glory, nor the glory of the mighty House of Kuchiki!" He began. "He shall fall...in honour of the glory of _Seireitei!" _Kaien bellowed loudly at the crowd, who cheered wildly. Izuru shared a glance with Ikkaku, gripping the key to the shackles in his hand.

When Kaien turned, Ikkaku roared and swung his unlocked shackles around, striking Kaien across the face and hitting the soldier beside him. As the other moved to attack, Byakuya standing in an anger, Ikkaku kicked the man to his right away, throwing the next one over his shoulder. As a centurion yelled orders to kill the rebel, they moved and a whole fight had almost started out. _Almost. _Kaien laughed as he wiped a small drop of blood from his lip, calling them to stop.

Kaien spat a speck of blood out, looking back at Ikkaku, then grinning at Izuru. "It is the will of the Gods, that this beast becomes unshackled" He lied, knowing full well who and what unshackled Ikkaku. "This happens, so that I may prove myself worthy of the praise bestowed upon me by our beloved Praetor and Consul!" He turned to Izuru. "And the boy!" He grinned, undermining the glaring Izuru. He turned to Byakuya awaiting for his approval. The Praetor looked at Kaien, thinking of another solution, but he nodded and allowed the reckless assault. "Come then, let us see what challenge your rebellion truly offers" Tossing him a sword, Kaien quickly unsheathed his own and prepared himself for Ikkaku's onslaught.

**000000000000000**

In the streets during the final round of _carnificina _a shadowed and hooded man lurked with two women at his heel, as his 'prisoners'. "They hold celebration" Griummjow realized.

"Executions" Kirio told him. "We will be among them if you do not hurry up"

Grimmjow saw Ikkaku fighting the Tribune Kaien, hissing violently. "I will have his blood upon a day" Grimmjow vowed. Kirio rolled her eyes and turned to the rebel.

"Stick to my word and perhaps you'll live to see it so"

As they passed the fight, Kaien quickly shot out his foot kicking the rebels stab wound, forcing Ikkaku back wincing. Kaien smirked, leaping forward with his sword, smashing the blade on Ikkaku's, who was better with a spear than a sword. The two swung blade and parried, blocked and dodged multiple times before being caught in a grapple, Ikkaku's hand at Kaien's throat with his elbow leaning up to block his wrist from following through and slashing him, while Kaien gripped Ikkaku's other wrist. The two battled for dominance, sweat breaking down both their brows as they both pushed forward, luckily for Kaien, the bald rebel was injured, so a quick knee to the wound was enough for Kaien to grab his sword tight and slash across Ikkaku's belly.

He fell to the floor, lower torso bleeding heavily from the deep wound inflicted by the arrogant Tribune. The man smirked almost evilly to the crowd. "Let this man's death, serve as harbinger! Of the fate that we shall inflict upon Ichigo himself!" He roared to his men, all cheering. Byakuya and Bach clapped while Izuru gritted his teeth. Kaien turned his blade to Ikkaku's neck and smiled. "Well fought brother"

Ikkaku sneered. "I'm not your brother" He spat. "Swallow cock, you Seireiteian shit!" He hissed loudly. Kaien glared at the bald rebel, growling and bring his sword back. As he was about to swing, Ikkaku would not let him have the satisfaction of killing him, as that would mean that Seireitei defeated the rebels, no that did not happen.

Ikkaku grabbed his own sword and plunged it into his own heart, right in front of everyone and more importantly, denying Kaien Shiba of his victory. The soldiers eyes widened, looking to the astonished Kaien for a response as the bald man fell to the floor. As Kaien was speechless, Byakuya stood. "Behold! The rebellions greatest warriors take their own lives in fear of Kaien!"

Kaien smiled gratefully up at the Praetor, before storming off. When the attentions were lacking for him. As he left the celebration he past two horses and suddenly past a pirate shit, him with his fucking teal-hair and...

Wait.

He has two women with him!

Kaien turned to 'Findorr' who was suspiciously moving towards the two horses. Kaien turned to him, looking for an answer. "I thought Findorr was granted but one woman" Kaien asked. Grimmjow stopped and Kirio gulped, as did Yachiru. "Where did he come by this one?" He asked.

Grimmjow quickly turned, ripping his hood down and kicking Kaien away. "Go!" He yelled to Kirio and Yachiru, who ran to the horses. As he cut down a soldier, Kaien quickly engaged him, blocking each swing that Grimmjow sent in his direction. Grimmjow flipped his sword in a reverse grip and spun around, but Kaien used the flat surface of his blade to stop Grimmjow's wrist and the dark-haired Shiba quickly ducked and slashed Grimmjow's torso, leaving a nasty mark. Fortunately, Grimmjow managed to ignore the pain and deliver a nose-breaking punch to the Shiba in a quick response, before leaving a nasty mark himself on Kaien's mid-section.

As he fought off a multitude of men, Grimmjow noticed the small steel pot right next to him, filled with flames. Kicking it down, the oil spilling over the floor and catching fire, Grimmjow managed to turn and flee as the wall of fire protected him for the time being.

He leapt onto the horse, Yachiru hopping on behind him as Kirio took a horse of her own. Grimmjow kept his sword hand extra tight as he tugged the reins of the horse, giving a sharp commanding 'Yah!' forcing the horse to stop galloping. He looked down at a piece of cloth that was tied to the horses reins.

_Desgarron._

He looked to his mealy chestnut stallion, giving it a smirk. As the horse picked up the pace, he heard Kaien screaming. "Sound alarm you worthless shits!"

Desgarron galloped through the streets as the Seireiteian's made failed attempts to stop the two-horse cavalry. As they moved through the streets, Grimmjow swung his sword at anyone who got too close, knocking them out of the way, killing most. As they were finally reaching the northern gate, the chance to finally regroup with Ichigo, a large wall of soldiers blocked his path.

No matter, just a wall. Horses were good at these.

As the horse ran into them, the soldiers were knocked down and as they stood up, they were immediately slashed by Grimmjow's blade. A soldier charged to Kirio with a spear, managed to pierce her in the side, forcing her to gasp out in pain, a deep wound, though non-fatal. Slapping the horse, she managed to flee before another strike could take her for good.

As the rest of the soldiers were taken care off, Kaien arrived with proper force glaring at Grimmjow who was now smirking right at him. As Kaien fiercely stared daggers at Grimmjow, the teal-haired man simply took out Kuchiki's medallion from his necklace and tore it off, throwing it to the floor and then slapping his horse, riding off into the uh...snow.

Despite the lack of cliché and perfect get away, Kaien was still fuming from the recent events, his face red and his teeth gritting as he sat in front of Byakuya, his wound being tended to. "Am I supposed to kill every fucking rebel Ichigo has?!" Kaien roared to Byakuya, who was not appreciating Kaien's loud tone.

"Attempting to attack the ridge at night would see us at disadvantage" Byakuya stated plainly.

"And by dawn, he will be to the wind with Ichigo and the rest of his rebel horde who you allowed to escape" Kaien accused angrily.

"I've allowed nothing but the illusion of hope" Byakuya said, rolling his eyes. "When sun breaks my legions shall begin final march spurred by dread of decimation and in dreams of glory for defeating a man deemed invincible"

"Ichigo is no fool" Kaien spat. "You expect him to sit and wait for your arrival in the snow, ready to be slaughtered by your legions?" Kaien asked this sarcastically, but Byakuya's facial expression unnerved him.

Byakuya smirked. "He has no choice but to do so"

**000000000000000**

At Rukon ridge, on a flat circular area was Ichigo's entire army as they set up tents in the snow. Ichigo huddled beside Rukia around a small fire with his purple cloak wrapped around him, the same with Rukia and the thick bear pelt Ichigo had hunted her, of course she practically dared him to go out hunting again. There was no caves to hold him this time, the fever had almost killed him the last time they were out in the snow. Luckily Ichigo seemingly faired better than most, probably due to the immunity he gained or something? Unohana deducted that his experience with the cold had heightened his immune system, therefore increasing his chances of staying healthy. Across them was Kugo and Riruka, as well as Renji.

"We cannot remain here!" Kugo sighed angrily.

"What would you have us do?!" Renji snapped. "Sprout wings and fly towards warm embrace of the fucking sun?" He asked rubbing his hands together. Ichigo was too busy thinking and plotting to listen to their bickering, but Riruka's comment snapped him from it.

"We should return and take the city-"

"The city is lost" Ichigo said plainly.

"As we shall be if we do not act!" Kenpachi growled. Ichigo didn't bother listening to him as he had had enough of the blundering fool for one day. The orange-haired commander returned to his thoughts before once again being torn from them by Renji's grin.

"Fuck the Gods" Renji grinned. Ichigo turned to the area where Renji was looking at and he himself grinned slightly as he saw Grimmjow waddling over atop a horse. As Yachiru was helped off, the tired and ragged Grimmjow struggled off, aided by Kugo. Ichigo walked over to the rebel, who was being hugged by Soi-fon.

"And I believe myself a difficult man to kill" Ichigo smirked slightly. The commander pulled Grimmjow into a hug, both chuckling or laughing as they did so. Grimmjow didn't notice the small gaze Soi-fon sent Yachiru, but nor did he care.

"Ichigo!" Isane called. Ichigo looked up to see Kirio wobbling over as well on a horse, clutching her wound. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw her, cursing slightly as he quickly jogged over to aid her. Lifting her off the horse, Isane turned to Ichigo. "She may yet live, if her wounds are tended"

"See it done" Ichigo commanded.

As he joined the little hurdle his main advisors, friends and generals had, Grimmjow turned to him. "It is a miracle any of us that stand before you yet draw breath" He told the orange-haired man. "The Gods perhaps have taken note of prayer" He said, winking to Yachiru. "In order to see us from...certain end"

Ichigo looked grim as Grimmjow said this, the teal-haired rebel rose an eyebrow as Ichigo sighed slightly. "I fear they have but delayed it" Ichigo told Grimmjow.

Grimmjow didn't know what he meant, but actions would do better than words at the moment and Ichigo lead him north. The two walked slowly continuously across the snowy ridge for at least three miles before they reached the destination, Grimmjow's eyes widened at what he saw.

"How is such a thing possible?" Grimmjow asked, bewildered by the sight.

Ichigo snorted. "Anything is possible for the richest man in the Republic"

In front of them, in front of the _only _escape the rebels had, was a giant five-mile wide trench, dug at least twenty five-foot deep and at the other side of the trench, at the edges was forty-foot wooden walls, the first thirty-foot being pure stone and the last ten-foot being planks of spiked wood. At the other end was guards, ready to quash any rebels who attempt escape, if they could even find a way to do so.

"It was always his intention to trap us upon this ridge" Ichigo spoke rather calmly, yet still with an undertone of annoyance. It made Grimmjow go under the impression that Ichigo had a plan. "He will march from his city with his armies behind us...and when he does, death shall follow" Ichigo vowed.

"You have an idea then?"

Ichigo smirked.

**000000000000000**

**There we are!**

**R.I.P Ikkaku and Yumichika, hate killing them off but blah. Best couple out there, EVER!  
**

**Very Seireiteian/Grimmjow centric, just to add a bit more development on their characters. Hopefully it was useful.**

**Leave a review please, Byakuya's just too smart for his own good and Ichigo's being tested.**

**Any ways, toodles!**


	40. Chapter 40

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**Thanks for the reviews again and I'm glad people are enjoying Byakuya. I was wondering should I or should I not kill off Ikkaku and Yumichika, but I never really had much left to do with them and I thought I may as well just throw them in there and hopefully make their death as cool as possible.**

**And also, with Kirio's new branding and now being an escaped slave, she will be causing some tension in with Ichigo and Rukia, while not doing it on purpose she will have an effect on the two within the next few chapters and things will get _very _troublesome later on, hopefully it'll be believable and entertaining!**

**Any ways, Kenpachi goes back to being a brute, some more Grimmjow action, some more Kaien vs Izuru, Byakuya vs Ichigo brain battles and as usual, blood and sex. Hopefully you enjoy it!**

**00000000000000**

In the large, deep, freezing and odorous trench, scores of rebels lay down there with their blood staining the snow in failed attempts to climb over the large wall, using ropes to go over or pickaxes and shovels to go under, but it was of no use as the guards standing atop the wall were easily notified and picked the rebels off one-by-one with every chance they got. As two of the wounded rebels attempted to climb up the snow wall and back to rejoin the rebels, guards on the other side merely grabbed a pilum, retracted his arm a few centimetres before launching the spear directly at the two escaped slaves, impaling one of them in the back before another hit his comrade, both falling back into the ditch with the rest of the fallen outlaws.

The weather was blistering cold, the snow speeding to the ground as the icy winds threatened to take them all before Byakuya Kuchiki's legions could even try. Half a mile or so away Ichigo and his men, including his three favourite generals and everyone's favourite brutish maniac Kenpachi stood with him. He wore his purple cloak which was hardly enough to keep him warm, yet for some reason he felt only a small chill compared to what everybody else felt. Was his blood running hot? Was he merely immune? Ichigo didn't know but he knew it wouldn't last long if the weather kept lowering and the snow kept falling. Ichigo turned to Renji.

"Give count to those that have fallen, I would have number" Ichigo said, bothered by the failed attempts that they had revently attempted. Renji gave a simple nod, not wanted to inflame any rants or bitter comments that Ichigo may have snapped to no-one in particular if he said anything that would possibly vex the orange-haired man. Grimmjow however had other ideas.

"The God's march us halfway to fucking Las Noches, only to piss on us atop of a wall." The teal-haired sword-swinger said half-jokingly, yet there was a visible undertone of annoyance as well. Ichigo took another look on the wall, snow was at least half of the walls size, then stone, then sandbags and then a bamboo fence. Even if they got passed the wall, legions would most likely be on the other side, they were trapped from all sides. From north and south, Kuchiki's armies, from left and right? Impassible mountains.

"Ichigo!" Chad called, now the head-scout since Ikkaku and Yumichika's disappearance. "Kuchiki's armies march from the mountains pass" He informed. Ichigo shot a glance to Kenpachi, who gave him a questionable look, before turning back to his life-long friend.

"Gather all those who cannot fight to safety, see the rest to weapons and blood upon their thoughts" Ichigo commanded the tall, dark-skinned man. Chad gave a simple nod and Ichigo gave a small snarl. "We'll show the man the fortune of our goal, at the cost of our lives!"

Within minutes every fighter within the rebellion was behind Ichigo, in equal rows of God knows how many. The only thing that was certain was that Ichigo stood at the very front, with Kenpachi lagging behind him with a line behind them of the main rebels such as Rukia, Grimmjow, Kugo, Neliel etcetera. As they approached the edges of their encampment, which was covered with spiky wooden caltrops that was camouflaged in snow in case any poor fool tried to attack in the night or during a storm. Ichigo brought his left arm up, halting the rebels march forward, his fist clenched as his brought the forearm up. Ichigo didn't let his emotions show but many of the rebels eyes were wide or worried as they saw Byakuya's wave of men march down, thousands upon thousands approaching as they all knew they were heavily outnumbered. The mountain pass was curved, so it seemed like an endless amount of soldiers kept coming and coming as the rebels merely watched, half-naked with ragged cloaks being their only warmth while the legionaries had fancy fur cloaks and were actually _disciplined. _These men marched in a familiar formation that Ichigo was attempting to remember from his auxiliary days under Yamamoto while all his men screamed insults and abuse at the overwhelming amount of soldiers who were only a mile or two away.

Kenpachi took in a deep breath before roaring to the rebels. "We shall see Seireiteian blood upon fucking snow!" He screamed, the final part adding with a bit of his usual bloodthirsty grin, the rebel army all roaring and cheering in return. "Fight as one upon glorious death!" He exclaimed loudly. Ichigo wasn't listening as he watched their formation closely.

"Halt!" Ichigo snapped loudly, bringing his arm up and shutting the entire thirty-to-forty or so thousand men up. "Calm yourselves!" He added. Kenpachi turned to him, his body language easily showing he was annoyed.

"Your words move against purpose" Kenpachi said "We must press attack, before Kuchiki's armies wash over us"

Ichigo knew better. "They do not intend to advance" Ichigo said knowingly. Kenpachi rose an eyebrow, but when the bear-scalp wearing standard-bearers blew their horns loudly, forcing the Kuchiki legions to a halt as their soldiers pressed their scutum shields down onto the snow, the rebel army was stunned by Ichigo's foresight.

"Gods hold you privy to the future now do they?" Grimmjow asked mockingly.

Ichigo sheathed his gladius. "I am but familiar with unfortunate past. I served in the Seireiteian auxiliary when I was yet of Karakura" He informed. "Kuchiki's men do not fall to a battle formation" Ichigo stated.

Kenpachi scoffed. "But they hold advantage over numbers! Why pause short of blood?!" He asked, wondering why the larger army were not attacking when they had the chance. Ichigo turned to him.

"They await their commander"

**00000000000000**

"The army take place upon the Rukon ridge?" Byakuya asked Rose, who gave a small pause before giving his answer.

"With your Praetorium about to be placed where you commanded." Hidetomo answered. "With the object that you so desire being placed within it"

"Break urgent word when it is prepared, I would lay eyes upon the wars end at nearest opportunity" Byakuya looked up to see Izuru standing in front of him, as if waiting for his arrival, as Hidetomo obeyed his command, Bbyakuya walked up to Izuru. "I have been delayed by pressing matters" Byakuya told Izuru. "Apologies, how fairs Kaien?" He asked

"He...yet licks his wounds" Izuru told him. "Or rather drops coin to appoint a more pleasing tongue to clean his cuts" Izuru smirked slightly, mostly in annoyance. Byakuya chuckled.

"Gratitude for seeing your duties to completion and not falling to baser desires and pleasures of your own"

"A man must choose proper moment to seize pleasure" Izuru answered with a shrug. "Mines is...forever entwined with your own" Izuru said, the lack of genuine tone was unnoticed by Byakuya who caught it as truth.

"I'm moved by the sentiment, as I do by the way you have afforded yourself of late" Byakuya complimented. "You honour yourself, in lead and action. I would see such a spirit greet a new command, one that is of vital importance to me and the men" Byakuya said. "You particuarly"

Izuru didn't really care. "What would you have of me, speak it and see it done" He said after a roll of his eyes and a sigh. He turned to face Byakuya who gestured to a chest right beside him, it was mahogany and big enough Izuru supposed.

"I wish this chest taken away from me" He said, Izuru rose an eyebrow. "A simple task...yet one of great importance"

Izuru wandered over. "Where should I place it?" He asked in a bored tone. Byakuya shrugged, sipping a cup of water that he had recently poured for himself. As Izuru waited impatiently for Byakuya to drink the water, he set the cup down and shrugged again.

"That's for you to decide"

Izuru flicked the locks that shut the chest tight and lifted the lid, his eyes widening slightly as he saw his legionary armour in it, with his sword and dagger there as well. Izuru looked at it fondly. "My armour..." He murmured.

"The hour rushes to Ichigo's end and I would have my word and my will to stand beside me. I would have the man who I see as my son to stand beside me" Byakuya said, almost apologetically, more proud than seeking forgiveness.

"As I would stand with you, the man who I see as my father" Izuru nodded.

Byakuya smiled, patting Izuru on the shoulder with pride practically shooting from his palm. "See yourself to proper attire, there is much of our future to discuss" He told the boy. "You are to remain within these walls, acting as it's overseer until you are of the resources to become a Senator, which you will get in one or two years time, I assure you but we will speak of it later" Byakuya said, patting him on the shoulder once more, before leaving. Izuru simply looked at his armour, beaming at the future he could have. Senator Izuru Kira, now that didn't sound too bad.

**00000000000000**

At the Rukon ridge, the legionaries began building the Praetorium that Byakuya had requested, a little too close to the rebel encampment for the soldiers comfort, but who were they to judge the mighty rich and powerful Kuchiki? A mile or so away, the rebels were attempting to fix their tents for the upcoming storm that was bound to happen. Grimmjow and Soi-fon wandered aimlessly around the camp simply talking about stupid things. They past a handful of freezing, rebels that wrapped themselves in cloaks that couldn't warm a bear beside a fire.

"Storm is coming" Grimmjow said obviously. "With it, a death upon icy winds"

"A storm is certain? Yes." She said off-handedly. "Yet not when it will come" She smirked, pulling Grimmjow in for a kiss. Grimmjow chuckled slightly, before catching Yachiru's cold form looking uncomfortably. He felt slightly awkward, but kept his bravado.

"You would move to fuck with Seireitei's might breathing down our necks?"

Soi-fon smiled coyly. "If I'm for the afterlife I shall take memory of an unforgettable night to warm my thoughts...and warm the area between my thighs" She grinned. Grimmjow was about to be dragged to their tent, but he caught sight of Yachiru and sighed.

"Let us...turn thought from ourselves and see them towards more deserving needs" He offered.

Soi-fon grinned. "Your words sound like Ichigo's" She teased.

Grimmjow seemed offended by this. "They are my own" He said. "Heed them as you will" With this, he left just as a burly rebel stopped beside a sitting Starrk, who tried to sip his soup despite the fact that his hands were bound.

"You traitorous fuck" He stated as if he didn't even care. He squatted down in front of Starrk, glaring into his tired eyes. "Ebern, Ruders, Ikkaku and Yumichika all lay in the afterlife with hundreds more and you sit here, eating our food?" He asked. Starrk simply looked at the man, feeling a bit guilty for trusting Findorr and his men. As he moved to finish the bowl of soup, the rebel merely took it from his hands and poured it on the floor.

Starrk sighed. "Gratitude" He muttered. "Your stew was turning my stomach"

The rebel growled and pulled back his fist, launching it and punching the bound rebel. Another two punches later and a highly-pitched, highly _annoying _voice hissed at the man, spitting his name viciously. He turned to see a glaring Riruka standing there. "Fall from fucking sight!" She spat.

He turned, standing up to her. "If you were not Kugo's girl, you would be in an even worse condition than the brigand shit behind me" He threatened. Riruka smirked and flicked her hair.

"Yes, but I _am _his girl and if you have a problem, you can take it up with him, if you believe your cock of a size" She said haughtily. As if this bullying cunt could beat _her _Kugo, the thought was hilarious actually. The bully glared, then sneered and left. Starrk chuckled as Riruka squatted down to him.

"For such a little girl, you speak as if a titan" Starrk complimented.

"Do not make me regret helping you" She said.

"...The man is a dim brute, but his tongue carries knowledge" Starrk sighed. "I am a pirate, I was a friend of Findorr and I was to sail with him the night he made the bargain with Kuchiki, the only reason I am not to the afterlife alongside them was that I was too clouded by wine to be held to confidence and knowledge of the plans" He said. "I stand one of Findorr's former allies, by tether of name, a traitor"

"You should not be blamed for others actions" Riruka said.

"A thing of no importance" Starrk retorted. "I find myself with the fate that I have been lead with and call it blessing to find you among it" He flattered off-handedly, more of a joke than serious.

"You stand bloodied and chain, yet still move to flatter?" She laughed.

"I but wish to live life to it's maximum" Starrk said. "I still wish to take arms against Seireitei as I have done in the past" Riruka shrugged and leaned against the wooden beam that held the tent up.

"You wish to fight?"

"Killing Seireiteians was how I gained your trust was it not?" He asked. "Perhaps if enough fall to my blade, your brothers will greet me as ally once more" He said, holding his arms out offering her to cut his binds. She looked to see Kugo watching and quickly made the intelligent move.

"It...is not in my place to make such a decision" She said. "But know that the thought is considered and well-received" Riruka added. She left before Kugo could say anything be it words of jealousy or reprimanding her for talking to the 'traitor'.

A few tents across, Ichigo and Rukia walked around the tents in attempt to get to the medicus. "The wind threatens to rip us from this world before Byakuya can even do it himself" Rukia said, seemingly immune by the weather, unlike Ichigo she adored snow and ice, something Ichigo thought insane.

"I've faced worse" Ichigo stated plainly.

"I know that" Rukia shrugged. "So...how fairs the prisoner?" Rukia asked. Ichigo tensed at the subject, noting a light pang of jealousy in Rukia's voice as they walked through the snowy encampment.

"She's not a prisoner any more...Findorr branded her his after Byakuya sold her to him. We move to greet her now, see refuses to eat" He said. Rukia rolled her eyes and pulled her cloak closer.

"She seeks to be pitied" Rukia said. "Of course you'll fall to your knees before her as you always do"

Ichigo stopped walking. "Is there a problem?"

"Your guilt is making you obsess over this woman" Rukia stated plainly. "Who cares if you killed her husband? You tried to kill your sister's husband many a time without regret, yet this one gives tearful eye and you obey her every command despite her treachery in hiding the prisoners?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You're delusional" He said. "I am guilty, but I do not fall to her every command, you cannot see past your own envious thoughts"

"Envious? Of course I'm envious!" Rukia spat. "You actually _speak _to her, yet I am tossed aside as if a used rag, dirty and useless" Her anger had subsided and she seemed more hurt now. "Have we drifted so apart?"

Ichigo sighed. "I am but busy-"

"That's what you always say" Rukia scoffed, rolling her eyes at his excuse. "Yet you do not get much done. Hundreds, if not thousands have died in the past week, the leaders fight. Grimmjow and Kugo bicker, you and Kenpachi, you and me! We all fight!" She exclaimed. "If our quarrels cannot subside, then...then I fear we shall follow down a dark path, where murder is mistaken for justice and our army forgets its goal, we'll break into separate paths and he squashed" She sighed. "Where Ichigo...the King of the free, descends to Ichigo...King of the damned" She muttered poetically, ending the last one with a small bite of her lip.

"Rukia-"

"Say nothing" Rukia growled. "Just do what you want. Fuck her, kill her; it doesn't matter. We'll be dead by the year is out" Rukia left swiftly. "If you want me, by some form of miracle, I'll be with Rangiku"

"Rukia, you know I-" He was cut off by a strong gust of icy wind that blurred his vision slightly, by the time he regained his senses she was already gone, giving a sigh of sadness. Rubbing his hands together and blowing into his hands, he entered the Medicus. He'd never tell Rukia this, but he was fascinated with Kirio at the moment. A woman of note, being ripped from her home and branded as a slave, her family and friends dying as her city fell to ashes...It was exactly what happened to him. For some inane reason, he sought her approval above all things. He thought it was a chance for redemption, maybe if someone who has been through what he had been through agreed with him, if not...then perhaps he was just a madman, a King amongst the doomed driven to insanity or madness due to his pain. Kirio, if she agreed with him, could mark him as normal, sane. Kirio was a Seireiteian, what were her views on this? She has used slaves before, so what did she think of it now?

Entering the Medicus, he caught sight of her laying on a wooden bed covered in a thin blanket. He dipped the small wooden bowl into the bowl which filled with soup and stew, walking to the shivering Kirio. She looked at him. "I did not think to lay eyes upon you again"

"Nor I with you" Ichigo responded.

"Gods mock us both" She sighed.

"You are still of this world" Ichigo said. "But you will slip from it if you do not eat" He said, laying the soup down beside her. She flinched away from the meal.

"See it towards more deserving"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, Rukia was right in one thing. "You seek to be pitied?"

Kirio turned to Ichigo, astonished and insulted. "I seek nothing, I am but ash from my heart's flame that has been put out by the Bringer of Rain" She frowned, flodling her arms. "You put death to my city, tore me from the life I knew and when I was finally free, I was cast of in chains for the pleasure of a savage!" Kirio cried, looking at the vicious 'F' on her forearm. Ichigo sighed, he had heard this tale many times.

"You've known pain and loss, a misfortune all of us within our army knows" Ichigo said, showing Kirio the 'U' on his forearm. She looked at him astonished, aghast at how he could deal with such pain.

"How did you move past it?" She asked shocked.

"A question I've asked many times" Ichigo muttered. "Live...and perhaps find the answer"

**00000000000000**

As Kuchiki's Praetorium was being erected, a half a mile or so away Ichigo stood beside his usual company; Kenpachi, Kugo, Grimmjow and Renji who watched the small special tent being built with a small annoyance hitting them. Renji turned to his friends, his face filled with an almost tone of disbelief as he watched. "Kuchiki erects a fucking pulvinis as if our war is for his own amusement?!" He spat, growling at the Praetor's arrogance. Kenpachi scoffed and folded his arms.

"Then let us show him what miracles of blood a gladiator is capable of"

"You speak as if all stand as such" Kugo commented.

"The ways of us do, passed on by our very hands" Kenpachi retorted to the former Secutor.

"Too few to make a difference" Renji added.

"Kenpachi is not wrong in his belief" Ichigo chimed. "We have done the impossible many times before, yet by an inspired tactic, not brute force as the Seireiteian's usually attempted before Kuchiki took command"

"What are your thoughts?" Kenpachi asked.

Ichigo turned to Kenpachi before swooping his view back to the Praetorium. "Kuchiki has become overly bold with his advantage, he places his Praetorium forward than his legion's position, assuming victory. Perhaps we should pay a visit and explain how it's a fatal error"

Renji made an accurate point. "Does closer position not suggest heavier guard?"

"Wind grows restless in advance of heavy storm, by nights fall it shall be a shroud for us to hide within if our numbers aren't too large" Ichigo told the four.

"How many?" Kenpachi asked.

"Only the most skilled" Ichigo replied. "We must strike as a serpent, fast and sure, if Kuchiki falls to our venom then his legions with froth and foam absent true command" Ichigo deduced.

"A plan well served against Shusuke and Kisaragi" Grimmjow shrugged.

Kenpachi was annoyed by this 'unhonorable scheme' and decided to add in an input. "You would send a sleeping man to the afterlife, when he can awaken to a nightmare, a sea of death as our army crashes upon him-"

"Such a force would be discovered in advance of purpose with our advantage lost easily a thing a child could see!" Ichigo snapped angrily, losing his patience with the large man. Kenpachi turned to him, feeling slightly betrayed and hurt by the insult that Ichigo had shot at him. Ichigo sighed, his argument with Rukia was having an effect on him.

"Words foolishly chosen" Ichigo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Apologies, but stay by my side and when Kuchiki falls to our blade, we shall see his legions swiftly follow" Ichigo vowed.

Hours later, the grey sky turned black as the icy winds picked up speed and force, the snow falling rapidly as Byakuya's centurion of the first grade walked beside two of his cohorts soldiers, walking to the edge of the encampment where six others stood, attracted by some lights in the distance. The cohort commander turned to his right-hand. "Lay eyes and report" As the command was given, three soldiers walked closer to the lights as they expected the worse. The centurion walked to the left as he passed his men who stood being snowy caltrops. As he looked at his own three men, distracted by their presence as he looked to see what they saw, all of his men swiftly fell as Ichigo and his four main men sneaked behind them, blades shoving into their backs as hands clamped over their mouths.

As they snuck closer to Kuchiki's Praetorium, seven men stood as a barrier. Three on either side with a bear-scalp wearing aquilifer who stood in the middle, horn in his hand. Arrows shot out, zooming and hitting the six men and as the standard-bearer put his mouth on the horn, only a small sound was made before a spear collided with him and send him onto his back.

Ichigo alongside his four men, Bambietta and Unohana too lurked at the edges of Byakuya's tent. More rebels hung around the edges of the area, the likes of Nel and Halibel, Azashiro and the two other former Doctores too. Rukia would have been in Bambietta's place, but the recent argument stopped Ichigo from inviting her, which would definitely cause even more tension, but her presence would put him off and possibly hinder his abilities, his mind being on her rather than the mission.

Unohana squatted beside him. "We shall guard the perimeter to halt any escape"

"There will be none for the might Kuchiki this night" Ichigo growled.

Ichigo and his four generals all stormed into the praetorium, ready for a battle yet it did not come. It was empty, bare and barren. Except for an elephant in the room, two large crucifixes; Ikkaku and Yumichika strung up upon them. Ichigo's eyes widened as he now had proof of his old friends fate and Kenpachi hissed as words were carved into the two men's chest. The brutish rebel turned to Ichigo, his teeth gritting and his eyes fierce.

"What is carved upon his fucking chest?!" Kenpachi hissed, his hand shaking in anger as he was ready to kill every last Seireiteian he could get his large bloody hands on. Ichigo gulped, for the first time in a while he was shocked, in a frightened sense. He simply muttered the truth.

"Death is indeceivable" Ichigo murmured.

With this, Ichigo and the six others quickly left the tent warily awaiting any of Kuchiki's forces that would surely come. The other rebels that lurked the edges regrouped as they also attempted to leave. Ichigo dug his nails into his fist, he was once again outwitted by that fucking man. As they attempted to sneak away, they were interrupted as a century of soldiers charged directly at them, the centurion leading them screaming for them to attack.

The two forces collided into each other, a perfect chance for Ichigo to allow all his inner rage out; Rukia and his argument, Ikkaku and Yumichika's defilement, Kuchiki outsmarting him. Ichigo leapt into the air, thrusting his sword forward as the blade struck the Centurion's heart, piercing it bloodily before tearing his blade out and outstretching his arm, a legionary running into the blade and cutting his own torso, before the orange-haired rebel manoeuvred behind him and slashed his torso from behind. Ichigo then squatted and whacked at a soldier's leg, hitting his shinguard yet forcing the soldier face first into the ground before rolling forward and slashing the chest of another soldier, then hooking his sword with a legionnaire's shield and flicking the protective rectangle away on advance of impaling the man in the belly. Ichigo was in a whole other world despite hearing the sword clanks and roars as he kept fighting and fighting.

As they fought the century; Kugo blocked a strike with his parmula and then stabbing a soldier, Grimmjow parried a strike the cut a throat, Renji broke a jaw with the rim of his shield while Kenpachi almost cut a man in half. Unohana was being overwhelmed, as she finished another enemy off, a spear hit her right in the thigh then the butt of the poled weapon struck her across the cheek. The dark-haired woman spat out a stream of blood as she fell onto her back, Kenpachi roaring out her name in a worried state, entering a small frenzy as he attacked faster attempting to find his lover. Luckily for him, Ichigo was fast enough to spin and cut the spear-wielder across the throat, ending his worries but ultimately embarrassing him; Did Ichigo have to do everything in the rebellion, including saving his woman?

Ichigo threw Unohana over his shoulder, yelling at Kenpachi to hurry up. As the rebels retreated, a cocky legionary stood up and screamed at the rebels. "Fight you cowards!" He roared. As the rebels continued, Kenpachi stopped to a halt, his pride already wounded by Unohana having to be saved by Ichigo, now he was branded a coward?

This cannot stand.

Kenpachi roared loudly, a word incomprehensible to everyone as he charged at the seven or so men in a blind fit. He gripped his sword tight with two hands and swung it, deeply wounding a legionary who attempted to attack but his swing was to slow to reach him. Kenpachi continued, shoving into another and pushing him to the floor and then picking up another by the throat, whacking the man with the edge of his sword somewhere around his chest, cutting it deeply. He then continued and threw a charging man over his shoulder before cutting the final soldier defending the cocky man, then finally grabbing the insulting Seireiteian's wrist mid-swing and impaling him in the chest with his blade and then throwing the corpse over his shoudler and slamming the body on the ground, his sword still in his hand as it was buried in the cocky corpses chest, Kenpachi's ego restored.

A horn blew and Kenpachi turned to see another century approach growled irritatedly and yelled. "Kenpachi!" He yelled. "Hurry up and get back!"" He commanded. He could tell the brute wanted nothing more than to slaughter them all, but fortunately the brute fell to his command and retreated with the rest of them.

**00000000000000**

Byakuya sighed as he dipped his hands into the bowl of water, washing his face. "Ichigo slips from snare" He sighed, getting a towel to dry his face. Hidetomo nodded and added.

"Along with a small clutch of his men"

"Let him feel the sting of his wounds and reflect upon the mind that inflicted them" Byakuya said coldly, his face emotionless. "Raise Izuru and Kaien from slumber, the time for ploy and deception comes to its end, the time for brute force and clever movement is nigh"

With this, Kaien entered the villa an hour later garbed in his legionary armor with his sword sheathed at his hip. He halted at the edge of the small six inch pool where Izuru and Byakuya stood, Izuru commented on his late arrival. "You at last arrive from the dead"

"As you, from spectre of punishment" Kaien muttered tiredly. "What draws concern this early?" He asked the Praetor.

"I depart for Rukon ridge, in dawns break"

"A departure long coming, let us hasten the arrival-" Kaien said happily, but Byakuya cut him off.

"I would have you pause to gather remaining troops yet in Senzaikyu. Fall to command beneath Izuru and join me before the moon is upon us" He told the Shiba patriarch.

"Should not the man who took the city my leading the troops and not a boy, prone to losing his sword?" Kaien snapped.

Byakuya turned around, glaring at the Shiba. "You find my gratitude short in the coming? The abundant coin awarded to keep your head above the rising debts? The tales of bravery dispatched with the Consul to ply ears of Seireitei? Celebration throne in your honour presented by the very _man_ you insult"

"I need no reminder in past generosity, I merely offer suggestion"

"And I merely give command" Byakuya retorted. "As I commanded you to stay behind city walls as my instrument. _I _took this city, as I shall take Ichigo's life with my student close at my side"

"Where should honoured Shiba find himself?" Kaien asked.

"At equal distance, if he but falls to my command" Byakuya promised. "I move to the ridge, greet my their by moons arrival and we shall greet the rebel Kings death together, all of us" He said.

As Byakuya left, Izuru smirked at Kaien with a small tone of haughtiness.

"Here we stand" Izuru droned. "Me with my title restored to me and you beneath my heel"

Kaien turned to Izuru, his once arrogance and hubris in believing he was better than the blonde Tribune now gone in place of a festering hatred and annoyance. "You mind your step boy" Kaien warned, walking closer to the Tribune. "Many a giant, tumble to the floor believing themselves too big to fall"

Izuru wasn't fazed. "Gather the men, as commanded" Izuru then left.

Kaien stood there for a few moments, glaring at the wall with his teeth gritting. His hand scooped under a small tray that held a jug of water and he threw the tray off the table in a rage, the tray and jug smashing on the ground as he paced up and down in an anger. He would get back at the little blonde fucking shit, so help him. Izuru was going to the encampment, so he wouldn't be back in a while. Using this to his advantage, Kaien stormed up the stairs of the villa, looking around him before sneaking into Izuru's room.

He flicked around the desks and drawers, trying to find something of note. Paper, letters, seals and all sorts of things were in his desk. Kaien growled, before finding a small black leather diary. Flicking through the pages, Kaien rose an eyebrow as he realized it was a business book. Observing the sort of dealings Izuru made, he found something interesting in particular. Poison, bought for Kyoraku Shunsui, a lanista and rival to Urahara, who's wife was a good friend of his sisters actually.

Finding nothing much of note again, he searched around again and began reading letters that was kept around. One that Byakuya gave him, one that Kaien himself written, one by Yoruichi?

_Izuru,_

_Tell anyone of our mishaps and I'll cut your cock off, you're lucky you're still alive after what you done._

_Yoruichi_

What dealings did Yoruichi have with the little blonde boy? Searching some more, Kaien found a letter with Kyoraku's broken seal on it. Reading the letter, he frowned at what he saw.

_Izuru,_

_My old friend, I ask you a favour that you must keep quiet for the rest of your days unless I speak it. I am ready to partake in an act that sickens me to my core, but it must be done, I shall not go into detail but I suppose you would know by any news that shall come out moons after if you do this favour for me._

_I need poison and if I am recorded purchasing it, I will be linked to the murder. You live in foreign, far lands so I ask you, purchase a batch and send it to me, I do not wish to spend the rest of my days in a cell, or worse..._

_Please, do this request, for an old friend._

_Kyoraku._

Izuru helped in a murder eh?

Sleuthing some more, he found another letter which seems to be of equal age than that of the first later.

_Izuru,_

_Know that it was not my intent to murder the woman, but Urahara was my truest target. I fear retaliation soon and I deserve it, the woman was innocent and I curse myself for her death._

Kaien read on and on, his eyes widening as he finished the letter, finally finding out who the 'woman' was. He gulped, dug his nails into his knuckles and gave a deep, angry growl.

Izuru Kira would pay for murdering Kukaku.

**00000000000000**

As the tents were being ripped from their spots, the rebels gripped them and nailed them back into the ground to keep them in place. As they roared and yelled, Ichigo wandered through the camp and quickly found Unohana's tent. The winds were loud as the snow hit his cheek and he quickly found his way inside of the woman's tent, shaking his head releasing the snow from his hair. Unohana lay in the bed, as Kenpachi sat beside her, looking at her. Holding a small cup of water, he tilted her head and poured the liquid in her mouth, the tired and injured woman sipping it gently before laying her head down once more.

"It lifts heart to know you are yet among us" Ichigo smiled.

Unohana smiled back. "Fate owed to you, Kenpachi tells me of how you carried me upon your back to safety"

Ichigo blushed slightly. "It is what any of us would do for a fellow warrior" He complimented.

Kenpachi wasn't as light-hearted as the other two. "She yet requires rest"

Ichigo nodded. "She will have it for a time" He said. "Storm grows by passing hour, making Seireiteian advances unlikely-"

"I would see her undisturbed by the gale of words as well" Kenpachi said slightly bitterly, standing up to meet Ichigo eye-to-eye. Ichigo frowned at the towering man, pestered by his grumpiness. Kenpachi left with a ceramic jug, out into the snow to refill the jug with water that was now slushy due to the snow and ice. Ichigo followed in pursuit, stopping a few metres behind.

"Is this how it is to be now?" Ichigo asked as if challenging Kenpachi. "Are we always to find ourselves divided and journeying against one another like the time when we were slaves to Urahara?"

"Forgotten days, when you were yet of a mind!" Kenpachi spat. He turned to Ichigo. "If we had moved with proper force against Kuchiki-"

"What would have been result?" Ichigo asked. "Peer into the path _not _taken and give me a little insight on it"

"A path not stained with Retsu's blood-"

"Yet stained with the death of many others!" Ichigo spat back. "You would see it but joined with thousands!" Ichigo hissed. "If a single life holds no value, then none are of worth-"

"I have heard that tale many times! I would but fight! The plot against Kuchiki, you have been bested by a more devious mind than your own, we should place sword in _every _hand with enough strength to lift it and fall upon the Seireiteians-"

Ichigo scoffed. "We are bound by canyon walls, absent hope of flanking their position! To face a superior number, commanded with a more 'devious mind' that has proper armour and discipline will gain us nothing but our own deaths!"

"Then let the Seireiteians see how we fucking embrace it! As we were taught to upon the sands!"

"You return a spin argument, few among us stand as gladiators, they do not pray for a _glorious death_" Ichigo hissed mockingly.

"No, they pray to be lead!" Kenpachi retorted angrily.

Ichigo and Kenpachi's faces were inches from each other, eyes both glaring dagger sat one another as their argument was about to get ugly. "I will not march my people to the afterlife!"

"And I will not die, with a Seireiteian sword in my back!" Kenpachi snapped. "I will gather those who are of mind and press attack upon Kuchiki" Kenpachi pushed passed Ichigo, but the orange-haired rebel grabbed his arm.

"You will fall to command-"

Kenpachi smashed the jug of ice into the side of Ichigo's skull viciously with as much strength as he could muster, the jug breaking into tiny pieces as the ice splashed everywhere, Ichigo's eyes shut tightly as a splatter of blood shot from his mouth as a large wound was formed on the side of his head. The rebel commander fell to his knees as a heavy pain rushed through his head, Ichigo growling angrily as he heard Kenpachi roar.

"You are not a fucking God!" Kenpachi roared to him. "And I do not heed, the voice upon high perch-"

Ichigo pounced up from his kneeling position and sent a hard, heavy punch in Kenpachi;s direction, hitting the man across the jaw, before following through with another to the brutes nose, then another to his gut. As Ichigo swung another left hook, Kenpachi stopped his fist and sent another punch hitting Ichigo in the jaw as well.

Ichigo growled angrily as he glared at Kenpachi, swinging another punch but yet again it was blocked and Kenpachi's fist hit the orange-haired man in the gut, before crashing his knee into the bending Ichigo, then grabbing him by the scruff and throwing him into a nearby set of barrels, forcing Ichigo onto his back.

Ichigo stood, now ready to stop playing with this fucking barbarian and ready to show the fool why the Republic pissed themselves at the sound of his very name, he had half a mind to roar out the words '_Shall I begin?!'_ Kenpachi swung another punch but Ichigo ducked and shot his fist into Kenpachi's gut before upper-cutting the man, then slamming the brutes bared fist down with his right hand, showing his back to Kenpachi but before the Doctore could react, Ichigo sent his elbow into Kenpachi's nose, breaking it in the act as blood seeped from it. Kenpachi stumbled back and fell to the floor, before standing up once more. Ducking again and punching Kenpachi's stomach again, Ichigo punched the man in the back of the head before receiving a rogue punch by Kenpachi, the punches sending them back an equal distance. As Kenpachi charged, Ichigo shoved his shoulder into Kenpachi's stomach and lifted him off the ground, Ichigo standing while gripping an upside down Kenpachi to his chest and falling back to slam the man into the ground. As they hit the floor, Ichigo rolled back to straddle the man, delivering two vicious punches before Kenpachi gained the sense to block themselves

Now both their hands were at each others throats as they strangled each other, eyes stabbing each other as they glared daggers at one another. As two simultaneous shouts were heard, Ichigo felt himself being dragged off the man by a seemingly amused Grimmjow while Kugo ripped Kenpachi away from Ichigo, Ichigo managed a final punch before he was pulled off and roared, trying to free himself to finish what he started.

"Have you fallen from fucking reason?!" Renji snapped.

"A question better sent towards your leader!" Kenpachi growled mockingly; His mouth, nose and the side of his head all bleeding. Ichigo hissed, trying to pounce back onto the brute but Rukia leapt in front of him.

"Now is not the time for quarrel!" She warned. Ichigo glared at her.

"Says you" He sneered. "A woman who makes up fucking fake scenarios in her mind and spits at me for what I did in the illusion" He quickly stormed away. "I'm seeing those who are exposed to shelter-"

"Ichigo-" Rukia tried, but Ichigo angrily cut her off.

"Don't try to follow me!" Ichigo snarled. This was too much to take at the moment. The fight, Byakuya Kuchiki, Ikkaku and Yumichika, the argument and the weather, he couldn't stand it at the moment, this day was just terrible.

**00000000000000**

In the middle of the snowy ridge, six rebels sat around in a circle as they prayed for hope and survival. Yachiru was one of them as she shook with bitter coldness as her teeth chattered against each other. Gulping, she unsheathed a small dagger and pressed the edge of the blade against the palm of her hand; hard. Then, dragging it down quickly, a stream of blood wept from the wound and her hand was covered in the salty liquid. She muttered small prayers, offering the blood as a sacrifice. As she felt faint in the head, she felt herself fall into a man's arms.

"Why do you not go with the others?" A voice demanded, Grimmjow...

"I must give offering" Yachiru strained tiredly, her eyes heavy lidded. "The gods will reveal-"

"They reveal only your death" Grimmjow answered irritatedly, scooping his hands behind her knees and her back, picking her up into a bridal position. "If you remain like this..." He turned to the rest. "Seek shelter! Or greet your Gods on the shores of the afterlife!"

As he did this, Ichigo stumbled into Grimmjow's tent were a worried Soi-fon stood. Ichigo sighed, shaking his head as particles of snow dropped off the orange locks. "I could not find him" Ichigo said sadly. Soi-fon gave a worried look, which seemed strange for a woman of her stature, yet Ichigo merely stretched a hand out as she attempted to leave in search of him. "You would be lost as well!" Ichigo warned, grabbing her wrist tightly. "Grimmjow will not fall to wind and ice...the wine in his blood will keep him warm" Ichigo joked.

Soi-fon gave a reluctant nod and Ichigo looked down to see a pale Kirio who sat down, wrapped in an orange blanket as she shivered. Ichigo rubbed his arms with his palms as he attempted to warm his arms up, but it was futile. Kirio sighed. "I have never favoured the snow" She admitted to him. "Share blanket and see yourself warmed"

Ichigo felt uncomfortable. "I have no need for it"

Kirio rolled her eyes. "Your teeth threaten to shake from your head...as do mine" The older woman confessed. She opened her blanket and quickly sucked in a breath as the cold air hit her, Ichigo now didn't really have a choice. He sat down, edging himself closer to her.

"You're wound gives pain" He said.

"It is but a reminder that I yet live" She said. "And choose to continue doing so" Ichigo nodded, taking a seat on the ground as Kirio edged closer, leaning her head on his shoulder as she pulled the blanket over him as well. Closing her eyes, she began to rest as Ichigo squirmed slightly awkwardly, he had never gotten this close to any woman besides the two Seireiteian nobles and Rukia herself, of course the Hisana and Yoruichi were dead while Rukia was...well, he couldn't say she was being complicated, but she definitely wasn't being easy. It was his fault mostly, but it was hard to find any time to spend time with any one and the one time he found some time, she wasn't to be found.

In the open plains, Grimmjow and Yachiru found themselves under a small broken carriage as the wooden cart protected them from the snowstorm. "We again find ourselves in a small space" Grimmjow muttered with a smirk. "Praying that the afterlife does not take us"

"You pray now do you?" She whispered tiredly.

"Upon many things" Grimmjow admitted. "But I'm not so dim in mind to pray in a storm to raise voice to the heavens or spill my own blood as offering to them" He muttered, wrapping a bandage around the girls hand.

"It stood as sacrifice for Ichigo"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You believe him a God now?"

"It was made on his behalf...and for those who follow him" Yachiru explained.

Grimmjow frowned. "I have doubted your believe in days past, now I find myself a fool for it" As Yachiru gazed into his eyes, a particularly strong gust of wind hit the cart and shook it, forcing them to wobble. Yachiru grasped onto Grimmjow, shutting her eyes as he ran a hand through her hand. "Ssh, you are safe now" He murmured to the girl. "You are safe-" The once cuddled up Yachiru slid up and kissed Grimmjow hastily, the man not happy yet not pulling away from it. When her lips tugged away, she looked into his eyes for an answer. "I have warned you to stay away from men of my kind"

She gulped. "You ask the impossible"

She kissed him again, only this time he returned it happily as he cupped the seventeen-year old girl's cheek, tongue asking for entry which was received gladly. Yachiru had never been intimate with a man before, so this was as good as it could get for her. As she lay down on the snow, snow still hitting her face as Grimmjow caressed her skin, he fumbled at her dress to release her small breasts that were quite bigger than he expected. Pale, rosy nipples that his thumb grazed over her bare shoulders felt the cold air hit her skin, she didn't even feel the cold as Grimmjow's hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her again. She felt her dress being hiked up as his loincloth was released and suddenly, he eased into her. Her right leg hooked over his waist as his hips slowly moved back and forth as he kissed feverishly at her neck. She felt so warm, hot and bothered that the cold air was doing nothing now as pangs of pleasure overcame her, Grimmjow's lips hit her breast and her fingers entangled with his unruly locks as small yelps echoed in the ridge, her toes curling before she felt herself dig her nails into the teal-haired man's neck, bucking her hips and tightening around him, then climaxing hard and heavenly as her eyes widened, Grimmjow's face buried into the crook of her neck.

**00000000000000**

The storm was now finished and the five rebels who had prayed with Yachiru sat still, frozen from the night before. Ichigo knelt in front of them, biting his lip as he felt a pang of hurt wounding his heart. He swallowed his sadness and turned to Renji, heavily effected by last nights causalities. "How many?" Ichigo asked.

Renji sighed. "A thousand"

Ichigo shouldn't have asked. "A thousand" He stated again. As he sat quietly, Renji muttered his name and signalled to the north, Ichigo turned to the direction and saw Grimmjow, alongside Yachiru walking in their direction. Giving a sigh of relief, he stood and awaited the two to arrive. Ichigo turned to see Soi-fon frowned, seemingly sad by Grimmjow and Yachiru's close proximity and the man frowned, Soi-fon cared for him a lot more than she let on it seemed and this was how Grimmjow repaid her...

No matter, it wasn't his business. "I feared you among the dead" Ichigo said, thanking whatever deity there was for protecting his friend. Grimmjow shrugged and scratched his chin wryly.

"Gods took pity and saw us to shelter"

Soi-fon, grief-stricken by the definite news of his betrayal give a simple, sad. "Not all are so blessed" She strained while Grimmjow could only look on with a guilty frown. They turned to see the five praying rebels frozen solid as Yachiru's eyes widened slightly.

"No..." The pink-haired innocent girl murmured. "They were not..." Soi-fon shook her head at Grimmjow sadly, not choosing to cry and only walking away from him, she deserved better. Yachiru knelt down beside the five. "I sought aid from the heavens...to see us from trench and wall...and this is their reply?" She said sadly, near to frowned, looking at the five. To get out of this predicament, they needed a clever and inspired tactic...his eyes slightly widened.

He had it.

"Yet in their cruelty...perhaps the Gods make a path for those yet living" Ichigo deduced. Yachiru looked up to him and the orange-haired rebel quickly fled back to the encampment, his eyes with his usual fierce look of determination when he came up with a strategy.

When he returned to the camp, he saw the very man he sought to speak to hammering something, Ichigo couldn't care at the moment to be honest. Kenpachi lifted the hammer, but with the corner of his eye saw Ichigo looking at him, before growling and turning back to his hammering duties. "You turn from fucking reason" He sneered at the commander, who rolled his eyes.

"I have embraced it" Ichigo retorted factly. "We shall forge trench and press attack as you so championed." He told the brute. Kenpachi turned to him and scoffed, gripping his hammer tighter.

"When we had yet another thousand men, now forever lost to us" Kenpachi said. "And what of the thousands of men that awaits beyond Kuchiki's giant wall? How can we match their numbers? He outnumbers us!"

Ichigo smirked, kneeling down beside him. "Perhaps we don't have to" Ichigo suggested.

"You speak in fucking riddles, obscuring the truth-"

"As Kuchiki obscures _all _he has done" Ichigo said. "Shrouding his moves and deception; Placing Shiba among us, turning Findorr to his cause, drawing us into a trap within his tent – Nothing is _ever _as it appears"

"Then break fucking thoughts" Kenpachi said impatiently.

Ichigo withheld his annoyance. "His wall and trench stands barrier enough to keep us contained and halt our escape" Ichigo stood to face Kenpachi. "Why see it to an impossible fortification?"

Kenpachi shrugged mockingly. "To keep our eyes on what lies beyond it"

Ichigo shrugged, nodding slightly. "Perhaps" He agreed. "Or perhaps, what does _not_" Kenpachi rose an eyebrow and Ichigo continued. "A few men placed on the wall can give illusion of thousands beyond it, a deception worthy of the man himself" Ichigo devised.

Unohana poked her head out of the tent. "And if you are wrong?" She asked.

Ichigo looked at her. "Then we prepare for a glorious death" He looked at Kenpachi. "Absent Seireiteian swords in our backs"

They were ready to leave this frozen tundra.

The night fell; The sky was dark and the snow was fast as they wind was blowing hard, yet not as strong as the gales durign the snowstorm, just enough to conceal any movement on the icelandic fields below. The ground and the wall was silent except for the men that patrolled atop it from the Seireiteian side. They stood with torches in each hand to show their presence and frighten the rebels, but that trick would not last long. Down in the trench, a few noises of rattling and scurrying was heard; rocks tumbling, pebbles cracking and snow rustling. A Seireiteian officer peeked down below, leaning on the fence only to be greeted by an arrow directly in his eye, forcing him over the fence and down into the trench.

Down in said ditch, Ichigo alongside his four main men twirled and spun rope hooks as they were readying themselves to climb up the wall. Throwing the hooks up and over, two latched onto a weak section of fence and tore it down, the bamboo fence hitting the ground as two soldiers ran to the fences former position foolishly, not unguarded by any barrier and both were struck by two arrows simultaneously. The five rebel generals tossed their hooks onto stronger fences and tugged, the wooden barrier was hard into the ground. Scooping themselves up, they walked vertically as they attempted to breach the Seireiteian blockade; Bambietta and the archers hitting any who would attack while they climbed.

Ichigo reached the top and he was immediately attacked on the edges of the trench, he ducked under a swipe and slashed the attackers though, pushing him down the trench as he snapped his torso back as next enemies blade missed his chest before being shoved down as well. The rebels in the ditch had to dodge the falling soldiers as Ichigo, Grimmjow, Kugo, Renji and Kenpachi continuously cut down and threw soldiers down into the trench as they were now finally on freedoms shores.

Kenpachi pointed to the horizon with his sword. "Your thoughts proved true, there stands only but a few hundred!" He called, pointing to the Seireiteian encampment which held minimum numbers.

Nothing to five Gods of the arena like them.

"Then let us warm the night with their blood" Ichigo smirked.

The five slid down the icy slope as many rebels trailed behind as the outlaw army. As they reached the bottom, Kenpachi shot a foot out to kick a soldier with his sliding momentum which knocked the legionary on his back, while Grimmjow pounced and slashed, cutting the next one down. Ichigo merely outstretched his hand to stop a charging soldier, impaling him with the other before kicking the next one away, tearing his sword from the former ones gut and slashing the kicked one's throat with a vicious snarl.

Ladders were extending to the wall as more and more rebels slid down the slope as a makeshift bridge was used from materials they had. As the first century that was sent was utterly annihilated, Ichigo and his small squad moved forward as many more were coming as reinforcements. The Seireiteian's had been caught off-guard and were now breaking from their usual strategy as they panicked, fighting without any formations.

Ichigo and Kenpachi were the first two to reach the Seireiteian encampment. Ichigo saw Kenpachi slash the first attackers leg while he himself cut the throat. As Kenpachi went to the outskirts to attack some more, Ichigo sticked to his vertical charged and simply swung as he cut down most in his path. Grimmjow saw one come from his flank and leapt into the air, twisting aerodynamically as he thrusted his blade down in mid-air, stabbing the man directly in the throat as arrows reigned down and hit the Seireiteians from all directions.

The rebels and their generals and commander cut down every soldier that dared to challenge them as they attempted the breach of the ridge. As Kugo presented his back, he would have been killed by a soldier from behind had not Starrk come to his rescue. Kugo snapped around and saw the pirate, who gave a small nod and a grin. Kugo grinned. "Who the fuck let you out?!" He laughed. "Who cares, gratitude"

With his two swords, Ichigo swing his two blades in a spin, one cutting a head completely off while one slashed a belly, spilling a plethora of guts onto the snow. Ichigo swung his two swords in their opposite directions, cutting a throat deeply as the blood sprinkled over his neck and chest. Neliel, Halibel! Take men and see the rest of the people through the trench!" He commanded. Two simultaneous nods later and Ichigo returned to the bloodshed.

**00000000000000**

Hidetomo gulped as he walked to his Praetor's tent. Entering it, he saw his commander asleep. Calling the name twice, Byakuya abruptly woke and the grey-haired, yet young man spoke. "The rebels have breached the wall"

Byakuya cursed, throwing his blankets aside and quickly grabbing his armor. "Command the legions to fall to formation, quickly!" He ordered. Looking around, his body slave Chiyo was no-where to be seen... "Was my slave escorted back to Senzaikyu?" He asked.

Hidetomo shook his head. "No Praetor, nobody left the tent" Byakuya cursed, it didn't take a genius to figure out where she went. Sighing, he placed his armour on as well as his silver, red-plumed crested helmet. Sheathing his sword, he recalled Kaien and Izuru who fell to his side.

An hour later, Byakuya alongside Kaien and Toshiro with a small clutch of Seireiteians marched forward at least two or so miles in front of their legions towards the trench. They had fox pelts over their necks as they strained in the snow, grunting and eye-rolling on their way there. As they finally reached the trench, Kaien spat in disgust. "Fucking savage!" He hissed. Before him stood a bridge, built entirely on rebel corpses that allowed the rebels to cross the trench and flee to safety. "He uses his own dead to fill trench"

While Izuru was about to throw up, Byakuya admired it. "He but seizes materials left to him" He told the young Tribune. "They cannot have travelled far enough, give order to advance the legions, I would reclaim what is mine-"

A spear hitting Byakuya's centurion bodyguard shut him up as the Seireiteians looked at the top of the trench to see rebels shooting arrows and throwing spears at them. He heard Hidetomo scream an order to protect Byakuya as six men stood in front of him, shields raised as they deflected the arrows and spears. Byakuya hissed as he saw, atop the trench, a smirking Ichigo with a sword leaning on his shoulder as blood splattered against his cheek, the fighting must have finished only recently.

As he turned to retreat, his men still behind him with shields raised, he heard the long-haired barbaric one, which Kaien donned as 'Kenpachi' scream taunts and cheers. "The mighty Kuchiki shows fucking ass as he flees from us!"

The rebels roared and cheered happily as they won the day, which was long in the coming. Renji was still smiling, but turned to Ichigo and said knowingly. "He will come back you know" He said. "With rams, catapults and ballisti"

Ichigo nodded. "And find his monument to illusion taken to flame" Ichigo said, more or less stating that burning the wall would be their only accomplishment. "Lending time and opportunity to place a distance between us." Ichigo took a deep breath, before smirking once again victoriously. "Let us see ourselves far from here, and honour the fallen, with future victories...and the blood of Byakuya Kuchiki"

**00000000000000**

**There we have it!**

**Finally, Ichigo wins a battle against Byakuya which is quite long in the coming!**

**Any ways, dinner is ready and I have to get going quickly!**


	41. Chapter 41

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**I _really _am hungry.**

**So much closer to the end! Hopefully I can get 200 reviews before the story ends and I am confident I can! I hope people who have been reading from the very start are still reading as well.**

**Also you probably _won't _like this chapter for three reasons, not that it's badly written (At least I hope it isn't) but, three big things will make you be like 'Bagaudus WTF' but I hope you'll stay to know that, in the end, we all know we'll be happy and Ichigo _always _has a reason.**

**Any ways, let's not dally on and get stuck in!**

**000000000000**

The rebels trudged through the forest and mud as they simply followed aimlessly as the equally misguided Ichigo led them. He had simply hoped to find a village of some sort that could house his thousands for the meantime until they could find and take another city that could guard them. It had been several weeks since their escape from the Rukon ridge and they had lost and gained numbers through Kuchiki's attacks or their attacks on villages or farms. All in all they had regained the numbers they had lost from the storm and Byakuya's assault on the city, but still not enough to equal his legions. Byakuya had taken the Amagai father and sons three legions, which consisted of fifteen or sixteen thousand and added to his own purchased ten-thousand then added to more legions that Seireirei provided. They were outnumbered by at least fifteen thousand, which usually wouldn't scare Ichigo as he had defeated such numbers before, but with a devious mind behind it...

Added to that, rumors of Hitsugaya's return from Quincy with his hardened legions of veterans added with his new found experience and now weighted skill in war, Ichigo knew that he chances of failure had passed the half-way point. Proconsul Haschwald was also rumored to be gathering legions in Hueco Mundo. If this proved true, then Hitsugaya would be coming in from the North, with Haschwald from the East, Kuchiki was behind them in the South, if they closed in on them they would have to go west. Where does west direct towards you ask? Well, if they moved west they would be at the very gates of Seireitei itself.

Ichigo watched as Kirio strolled passed him as Yuki carried his black steed Getsuga in tow with a small leash. Ichigo would have been atop the stallion, but small forces attacking the rebellion armies rear had constantly forced him to move back and if the people saw him fleeing back on a horse they would be unnerved. As if a deity heard his thoughts, Renji appeared behind him. "Ichigo, Seireiteians again attack our rear"

Again, he moved back.

It was a relatively small force again. Something the rebellion could easily beat. Ichigo with his four generals, Rukia with the girls; Ichigo's supporters like Chad, Starrk, Soi-fon and Ayon fought beside Kenpachi's supporters like Unohana, Azashiro, Kuruyashiki, Kiganjo as they cut down the soldiers. Ichigo and Kenpachi had loosely retied their bonds once again, but it wasn't a tight knot and any small argument could snap the rope for good if it was intense enough. As Grimmjow leapt atop a horse and forced the steeds master off the beast, Ichigo leapt up into the air and shot his two feet forward and drop-kicked a Centurion, before spinning around the floor and sweeping at the ankles of the second cohorts centurion, pulling him to the ground before pulling his own torso up, ripping the small dagger from his boot and stabbing it into the leader's throat.

He stood quickly and his eyes widened as a spearmen charged at Kenpachi from behind, the rebel commander roared his friend's name and charged, leaping and impaling the spearmen from behind as the very man intended to do to his former Doctore. As the fighting came to a halt, Kenpachi growled and roared. "Is that all Seireitei has to offer?!" He exclaimed loudly, his eyes wide and genuinely angry. "I have not yet had my fill of blood and battle!"

As Renji, Kugo and Grimmjow joined them, the teal-haired one made a valid statement. "That's the second time Kuchiki has attacked our rear today"

"But with a handful of men" Renji added.

Ichigo easily knew what the Praetor was up to. "He but seeks time to narrow the gap between us. When he forces us to turn and attack his small force, we halt our movement and by chance lose men while his comes closer and loses minimal force" Ichigo pointed out. "A strategy that's working"

A weakened legionary lay down, alive but barely. Kenpachi looked down at him, placing a foot on his chest. "Tell your God's that Kenpachi Zaraki pisses upon them!" As he brought his sword up to finish the man – Ichigo caught his wrist.

"I would break words while he still holds breath" Ichigo said. "How many days march does Kuchiki stand from us?" Ichigo demanded the soldier. The bloody half-dead man coughed.

"Stroke cock you fucking slave!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Kenpachi, make him more negotiable"

Kenpachi simply flicked his sword into a reverse-grip and slammed the blade into the 'non-negotiable' legionnaire's thigh, before ripping it out and impaling the other thigh. Ichigo caught sight of Grimmjow giving an amused smile at this and mentally rolled his eyes before squatting down to the now agreeable soldier. "Now, how long are they away?"

"Four days! Four fucking days!" The man gritted his teeth and arched his back as he slammed the back of his head into the ground in seething pain. Ichigo looked to nothing and stared off into space.

"Four days..." Ichigo murmured. "Gather weapons and follow me" As he proceeded to move, the injured soldier grabbed his ankle, Ichigo turned to look at the man who lay down squeezing his leg.

"I gave what you asked" He winced. "I beg of you, spare my life"

Ichigo gave a wry smile. "You beg the wrong man" Ichigo gave one last look to Kenpachi as if saying 'He's all yours' and then turned to move to the front of the army, jogging slightly. Kenpachi spun his sword, Izuru's sword, between his fingers a few times before finally finishing the man with a deep slash across his torso, a deep one that wouldn't kill him instantly, but would if he stayed there long enough.

When the man eventually did die, the army were miles ahead and it was now dusk. As they set up their tents and beds Ichigo alongside his usual four walked to the orange-haired man's tent. "Give word to stand ready upon a moments notice, we must not fall to lack of precaution"

"I do not favour fleeing like rabbits" Kenpachi said irritatedly. "At an imagined hunter"

"Nor I" Ichigo sighed. "Yet we must stay in advance of Kuchiki until our numbers grow larger"

"A wise path, but one Seireiteians prefer" Renji shrugged.

"We shall find ourselves off all paths if we do not proceed with caution" Ichigo retorted.

"Words that are familiar upon your tongue" Kenpachi smirked.

"Spoken towards those who are less able among us" Ichigo replied. Kenpachi shrugged as if it was no concern to him and continued his thoughts upon the matter, scratching his scalp as he did so menially.

"Yet they eat as much as any man who wields sword or spear"

"He is not wrong in this" Kugo added. Ichigo turned to him. "Supplies are nearly spent and soon hunger and weakness will be weighing us upon each step" Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his orange locks with a frown on his lips. Looking to the brown-haired general, he tried to think of a reply but then turned to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, gather Chad and Ayon to scout ahead" He asked. "I would know of any opportunity towards grain or meat" Ichigo commanded. With a small nod, Grimmjow did as commanded.

"We cannot run for an eternity" Kenpachi said. "One day soon we'll have to stand and fight"

"One day, not this one" If Kenpachi continued on, Ichigo may just beat more sense into him. Knowing his anger would get the hold of him, he left quickly before unleashing his anger on the brute.

Kugo turned to Kenpachi. "You know he holds higher ground in this"

"No ground is certain in times of war" Kenpachi replied.

As Ichigo stormed off, he bumped into Rukia. He turned to her and her gaze was nonchalant and as usual, uncaring. Ichigo sighed. "I need to speak with you" He said.

"Speak it"

"I have a task for you, a mission more so" He told her. Rukia rose an eyebrow and folded her arms and leaned against a tree, making a gesture that more or less told Ichigo to hurry it up. Ichigo gave her a chastising glare before speaking. "I need you to take a clutch of men and women, around three or so thousand and move towards Karakura"

Rukia's eyes slightly widened. "Why so?"

"I fear the army will be splitting in two" Ichigo murmured. "I fear some stand only loyal to Kenpachi and one day he may leave us, so in light of events I would have you gain support and allies from the fields, farms and villa's in Karakura and perhaps turn some of my old mercenary allies to our cause" Ichigo told her. "Three-thousand of your choosing, with a thousand horses are at your disposal"

Rukia was suspicious. "Why are you so eager to send _me _off with such a mission?" She asked. "Why not Renji, Kugo or another one of your little pets?"

Ichigo looked at her. "Speak plainly if you are of a mind"

"I think you want rid of me" Rukia hypothesised. "You avoid me, avert you gaze when I am near and you seem to be looking affectionately to that Seireiteian woman" She accused. "Do not call me delusional or envious because I know factly that we have not even stayed in the same bed for months-"

"So you want me to lie-" Ichigo snapped.

"No! I want the _truth!_" Rukia snapped right back.

"You want the truth?" Ichigo asked. "I thought this mission may have given you a little more hope in me, I thought you would have matured from this little bubble you house yourself in and I thought you would stop accusing me of such things!" Ichigo spat. "I avoid you, because you _annoy _me! Every time I speak you mutter small, sly insults or accusations! I don't need it nor do I desire it, I only care about this war and the victory of it, I only care about the _thousands _that can be freed, more so than our marriage or what we once had-" Ichigo turned to storm away but Rukia gripped his arm, her angry face one of sorrow.

"_Had?_"

Ichigo frowned guiltily. "I spoke absent thought-"

"No, you speak your heart" Rukia muttered. "I will do this Ichigo...but at the cost of what we have" Ichigo's eyes widened at this. "If you want me to stay, we can fix this...but if I go..." Rukia gulped. "So does our relationship because I just cannot bare the thought of you and that woman together" Water brimmed her eyes. "So...speak it" Ichigo was silent. His eyes also watered, but he didn't say anything although Rukia could see he was dying to roar or scream out something. "...I move at dawn then" She moved past Ichigo, but turned. "For what it's worth...I'm sorry that I annoyed you"

She walked away, as did their marriage.

**000000000000**

Kirio tried to set up her tent, but the humble abode simply fell down and she moaned, throwing the sticks that would hold it up to the floor with a highly feminine and annoyed "Fuck!" Across the small area that they rested in, Renji sighed now that he had to be nice to her. Growling and picking up a rope, the red-haired rebel strolled over in the act of helping her.

Kirio was surprised, but accepted the help nonetheless. "I had feared night upon open sky" She said. "Gratitude"

"A thing of little note" Renji muttered uncaring.

"Little?" Kirio laughed. "Weeks past you would have seen joy in my suffering"

"Do not think me so far removed" Renji retorted.

"Then why offer hand?" She smirked.

"I offer it towards Ichigo" He replied. "It baffles my fucking sense yet he appears to hold an affection towards you" He said nonchalantly, not particularly interested in Ichigo's love life or his already taken status.

"I-I..." Kirio was baffled. She was Ichigo's elder by _eight _years, standing thirty-two years old while Ichigo was merely twenty-four. Not only that, she was Seireiteian! How could he even think of liking her? "I...I cannot find the words..." Although she had to admit, _she _wouldn't mind a single night...or two. Ichigo was a good man, it took her months to find out, but he truly cared for the thousands that he freed. A man like him to hold her to heart? It was a gift.

"Nor I desire to hear them" Renji sighed. "Ichigo has sacrificed much in his life; His mother, father and sister was lost, his many friends and most possibly his marriage to Rukia, one day soon even his life. He deserves some measure of happiness in return" He mused. "As many to our cause is owed.."

"Apologies!" A voice cried, it was Chiyo, the former body-slave to Byakuya Kuchiki himself. "I am in need of aid"

As soon as she called to it, Chiyo and Kirio found themselves in a small tent where a pregnant woman was giving birth. "You must bare down as hard as you can!" Chiyo urged. "Again!"

"I cannot-"

"Calm yourself and do as instructed" They turned to see Ichigo come in, his face calm and authoritative, yet seemingly soothing. The woman calmed at the sight of her savior, the man he and her family, friends and acquaintances viewed as a _God._

"Bringer of rain..." She murmured, immediately doing as she was told. Renji looked to Ichigo and gave an awkward stare at this as the woman was urged to push harder and harder. The woman gave out cries and screams as she pushed harder and harder, her face red and strained as, finally, a small cry was heard as a small baby was pulled out. Ichigo immediately moved to aid, holding the child in his arms with a warm smile as he looked to the child, having seen nothing more beautiful.

Ichigo looked at the child in disbelief. _His hands were so small! _"You are blessed with a son" Ichigo grinned. Renji grinned also, giving one of his foolish grins and laughing.

"Look at the cock on this one!" He beamed as Chiyo cooed to the infant. "Dangling as if a God himself-"

"That's his umbilical cord you idiot" Ichigo mocked, he knew Renji was only joking, but now seemed like a good time to joke back, Renji simply gave a playful elbow and Ichigo just looked to the baby in wonder. Chiyo smiled to them.

"I pray he uses it only upon the willing"

"He is fortunate to have such skilled hands bring him into this world" Ichigo complimented. "Have you done this before?" The orange-haired rebel asked. Chiyo nodded with a smile.

"Many times" Chiyo said. "Despite being young, I have brought more children into this world than the numbers that I deem my age" She said. "For those owned by my Dominus"

"I wonder if I might have known of him" Kirio asked, rubbing the beaming mothers back comfortingly. "What was his name?" She asked.

As Chiyo tried to give a reasonable lie, Ichigo found the mark on her arm to speak the truth. _B.K _was etched into her forearm and Ichigo grasped it tightly. "This mark tells otherwise" Ichigo snapped before she could finish her sentence. Dragging her off her feet and into a different tent, he slammed her against the beam of the tent by the throat. "You were slave to Byakuya Kuchiki himself!"

"I was..." Chiyo muttered, her eyes watering with a fright behind them.

"Another spy, sent to infiltrate rank!" Renji hissed.

Kirio scoffed. "What spy gives pause to give aid in childbirth?!" Kirio spat at him as if he were mad. Renji turned to her and retorted angrily.

"One sent by the man to end our fucking lies!" He snapped.

"He did not send me, I fled his tent upon Rukon ridge" She replied quickly.

"Why did you leave in favor of cold and storm?!" Ichigo demanded. Chiyo looked at him and suddenly Ichigo's repressed anger from the past few weeks immediately came out in a quick burst. "_Break word!_" He snapped loudly and fiercly, forcing the poor girl to flinch. "Or find yourself forever unable!"

"The girl is fugitivus like many among us regardless of who stood as her Dominus!" Kirio snapped at him. "She deserves protection, not veiled threats"

"I make no threat through veils, nor shall any to those who bare mark of my enemy" Ichigo glared.

"Kuchiki...has seen no harm to me" Chiyo stuttered. "Y-Yet the name of his honoured 'Word and will' inflicted grievous wound and threatened to do so"

Ichigo glared at her, but his words were far different than the facial impression he gave her. "A life equally mistreated, by those who call themselves your master" Ichigo mused. His hand freed her and she let out a gasp, quickly scooting away from him and closer to Kirio. "She's your responsibility, see her provided for and know if her tale falls from truth, her life shall swiftly follow" Ichigo warned.

As Kirio and Chiyo left, Renji looked to him. "I hold concern in the matter, why did you let her go when Kuchiki has shown that he is deceptive-"

"Kirio is right" Ichigo said. "We cannot turn from any slave that requests to join us to freedom" He said. Plus, the warning Rukia had given him weeks ago in the ridge. _You travel down a dark path. _He felt himself become more...violent, angry and aggressive, he could not become such a thing.

"Then let her be free to starve with the rest of us" Renji said.

**000000000000**

Kugo sharpened his sword as he looked across to see the recently born child suckling at his mothers breast. Grimacing at the world the child would be born into, he turned to Riruka and gave an annoyed grunt.

"A child is born into a life of piss and shit" He mused loudly. Riruka turned to him, placing her chin atop her knuckles as her elbow leaned on her knee.

"He is free" She smiled. "As so many among us, as I stand because of you and the rest"

Smiling and placing an arm around her, he gave her a rare smile. "I wish you blessed with more than just a word. An endless bounty of food, a proper home – to keep you warm on coldest nights...perhaps even a child of our own upon a day." He looked at her, she was simply smiling right back at him as if enamoured with him. "Yet I have not had the strength to provide you with any of this"

She rose an eyebrow with a smirk. "Your strength saw me from the House of Urahara, carried me when I was just a mere shell and had me blossom into what I stand now, a life of-"

"A life of blood and battle"

"My path has been chosen" She answered with a shake of her head. "Not by fate, not by the Gods themselves, I choose to walk by your side. In this life and the next one, but until we find ourself upon it's shores, I but wish to see as many people as we are able free from shackles and to send more Seireiteians to the afterlife's shores before we greet them ourselves"

Kugo chortled. "I do not deserve you"

"You are the only man that truly does"

He kissed her softly at this, but it was interrupted as Renji arrived calling his name. He looked up to see Renji rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Grimmjow returns, Ichigo would have words" The red-haired rebel told him. Looking to Riruka, he rubbed her shoulder softly before pecking her head and leaving.

As he arrived, he heard Ichigo speaking immediately, wasting no time. The orange-haired leader had been aggressive as of late, his eyes firm and unyielding as his recent troubles began to weigh down on him. "They laid eyes upon a valley, twenty or more villas nestled within" He said.

"Plenty of cattle and goat" Grimmjow added.

"Can we not just fall upon them?" Kugo asked. "And see the blood of both beasts and Seireiteians dwindle beneath nights moon"

"Upon dawn, I press North...towards the mountains" Ichigo said.

"You would set up camp upon the mountains?" Kenpachi asked.

"No" Ichigo replied. "I would cross them, upon other side we shall move into the free lands and see our people to the wind" He told Kenpachi. The other leaders eyes widened slightly at this, looking at each other questionably.

"Has he at last gone fucking mad?" Kenpachi asked.

"Kuchiki pursues a single army easily tracked" Grimmjow said.

"Thousands of slaves running free beyond lands that the Republic does not govern, not even he has enough resources enough, he cannot find us all" Ichigo urged. He was tired of fighting, it was time to stop the death and the killing and the slaughter and finally be _free._

"All that we have done..." Kenpachi murmured. "All that has been lost, it will stand for nothing if we now turn and flee!"

"If we stay, Kuchiki will soon be upon us-"

"Let them come!" Renji chimed.

"I agree" Kugo said. "We have bested them before."

Ichigo looked at the two, his eyes wide and slightly betrayed. Kenpachi looked at them also, finally glad to have support in this and slightly smiled. "And perhaps we may again but at what cost? How many more among us will fall?" He asked them rhetorically. "How many women and children are able to raise arms? I would have _them _free" Ichigo said. "Not sitting in fear while we fight and have them tortured and raped if we fail"

"Let us pierce its heart" Kenpachi added, pointing to Seireitei. "And see shadow forever lifted!" He urged. "Kuchiki's armies push us from the south with rumour of the little brats legions from the North, if we move west we would be at the gates of Seireitei before his legions can turn and defend the city!"

Ichigo looked at him as if he were mad. "You would strike at Seireitei itself-"

"I would see it tremble as you so promised!" Kenpachi snapped.

Ichigo looked at him, then to the other generals. "Leave us" He said.

As the other leaders left, Kenpachi turned to Ichigo slamming his fist into table. "You know I hold higher ground in this!" He said. "How many Seireiteians have we seen to the afterlife? The Republic quakes at the name of 'Ichigo' and his army of slaves!"

"We have but nipped at the ankle of the beast" Ichigo retorted. "To bare teeth at its throat I-..." Ichigo cut himself off, looking down shamefully. "I now fear its reprisal."

Kenpachi laughed. "The Bringer of rain, The Undefeated Karakura, The fucking Champion of the Republic – afraid?!"

"Not for myself no but my concerns have grown far beyond such" Ichigo said.

Kenpachi looked at him, pestered. "I grow tired of running"

"Then rest! With Unohana by your side"

"No she does not want to turn from cause nor I!" Kenpachi said. "Until Seireitei falls beneath our feet!"

"You would have us march to our end" Ichigo murmured.

"I would have us free" Kenpachi replied. "_Truly free! _You really believe that Kuchiki will stop once you pass the mountains? That the Republic will quietly let us slip away?! We have shown them vulnerable! We have shown them that a trembling hand can become a fist! We have challenged the idea, that a slave must always know his place, accepting slap and lash because he was taught to accept it! _We _built their mighty Republic! _We _built their arenas, senates, cities and we tended their grain fields and we shepherded their farms! We did this with our hands and our blood and our lives! And we can see it fall and crash at equal must!" Kenpachi orated surprisingly well. "You opened my eyes to this Ichigo...do not ask me now to close them"

"Things were simpler back then...when the bond stood only as hate" Ichigo sighed.

"Those days have sadly passed" Kenpachi frowned. "With or without you, I shall march upon Seireitei with those who share this desire for vengeance" He said, he genuinely looked sad.

Ichigo looked down. "We have fought for the choice to forge our own paths" Ichigo said to him quietly. "I will no longer stand in the way of yours" He finished sadly.

Kenpachi looked to the man he saw as his own son and nodded. "At the break of dawn then, we shall at last part ways" They gave each other one last look, before he turned to walk away.

"Kenpachi" Ichigo called, the large man turned to the twenty-four year old with a risen eyebrow. "There is one final thing I would ask of you" He said.

**000000000000**

The small valley Grimmjow spoke of, had more villas than he said. Thirty-to-forty villas were housed in it and the teal-haired man's response was that he couldn't count. (Which he could well do since he could obviously count the days till they got paid monthly back in the Ludus). The forty villas had twenty at each side, separated by a thick river that seemed to be at least one hundred metres or bigger wide, yet not that deep. A bridge was there to cross the small gap and there were two roads that lead to each side.

Atop the hill overlooking it was every rebel that could fight staring right at it.

With a single gesture, Ichigo had every single man roaring and screaming in a violent cheer before they all ran down the hill like the madmen they were, charging right at the villas with no other thought in their mind but to cut down every single last soldier they could.

The biggest villa was quickly broken through by Ichigo and Kenpachi, who stormed in furiously as the large man knocked all down in his way while Ichigo finished them off. As Kenpachi pushed past the captain of the guard, simply whacking him with the butt of his sword, the captain turned to be stabbed by both of Ichigo's blades, before the rebel commander through him in the small six-inch pool behind him without a regret. Soi-fon broke through a side door, slapping a hand over the mouth of the man in front of her and stabbing him in the back while Grimmjow, Kugo and Renji were acting like they were having the time of their lives. It seemed like the only serious one was Ichigo, although he was seen smirking on an occasion or two.

As the final soldier charged, leaping into the air, both Ichigo and Kenpachi stretched the arms out and slashed at the soldier simultaneously, cutting him down easily as the valley had been conquered within minutes. Chad quickly arrived through the front door.

"The valley is taken!" He said, the rebels cheered and Ichigo walked closer.

"Let us share in the spoils of war!" Ichigo bellowed. "And hold feast for Kenpachi and those who follow the Titan of Rukongai!" He cheered. The rebels followed in pursuit as Ichigo grabbed Kenpachi's wrist and held his arm up high.

Within an hour the rebellion was in high spirits as most of the rebels were inebriated and singing vulgar songs while the less modest men and women began their 'party' before everyone's eyes. Ayon drunkenly passed Grimmjow, who was standing opposite Yachiru who was coughing from the wine she was handed. "It burns throat"

Grimmjow laughed. "It does that to those new to it" He said. "Perhaps you should stick with water and more purer thoughts"

Yachiru shrugged. "Perhaps you should get another" She said, finishing the cup. "This one has gone empty"

"Remember that when your head is pounding in the morning that I but followed command" Grimmjow slurred, before kissing her. He walked to the large jug of wine, but Soi-fon arrived and was smirking.

"You're with little thing now?" She said./ 'Little thing' was her pet name for Yachiru.

"Apologies...I did not wish to see your heart wounded" Grimmjow said.

Soi-fon chuckled. "You will ruin little thing with drink and ways of your kind" Before swinging to legs over the small bath that many sat within. "And you will once again find yourself in my bed" Soi-fon grabbed Loly and laid a vicious kiss upon her.

Riruka passed her and was holding a cup for Kugo, giving it to him she smiled. "You do not cheer in drink?" She asked Kugo with a smile. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I would have clear head when sun breaks and Kenpachi strikes for Seireitei" He told her.

"I have often disagreed with him" Riruka said to Kugo, turning to look at the boisterous Kenpachi. "Yet his fucking presence shall be missed!" She joked, sipping her wine.

Kugo looked sad for some reason. "I shall not feel the sting of it"

"You hate him?" Riruka laughed.

Kugo shook his head. "I will not miss his presence...because I shall not be from it"

Riruka realized what he meant. "You turn from Ichigo to march with Kenpachi?"

"Ichigo stands as a brother" Kugo said. "Yet in this, we are not in the same mindset" He sighed. "There is no life for me beyond the Republic, I am no shepherd or tiller of land...blood and battle are all I have ever known" Kugo said, he looked distressed and almost heartbroken.

"It is settled then" Riruka smiled. "Tomorrow we move for Seireitei with Kenpachi"

Kugo chuckled. "To hear such words lifts spirit, yet I want you to stay with Ichigo" He said. Riruka's eyes widened.

"My place is forever with you" She said.

Kugo shook his head. "Not in this"

Riruka looked confused. "You once swore that nothing shall drive us apart, yet now you fucking cast me aside?" She asked, shocked with this.

"My heart will never beat for another" He told her. "Yet it would seize within chest if I were to drag you to your doom" He said.

"I am a warrior!" Riruka cried.

"One I am _most _proud of" He replied tearfully. "Set skills towards aiding Ichigo and see those less able free to true freedom" He urged.

"Do not ask me to turn from you" She said, her eyes watering as a tear dripped from her socket.

"I ask only that you live" Kugo retorted. "And wrest what joy you can get in your remaining days" Riruka was now crying, Kugo pulled her in and hugged her tightly as he planted a kiss on her lips.

In another room, Ichigo had a cup in his hand and he walked to Kenpachi, calling his name. "I would have words" He said. Unohana chuckled and shook her head.

"They would fall upon hardest stone if they seek to alter our mind" She told him.

"I but seek to share a drink with a man most worthy" He smiled, handing a drink to the brutish man.

"A sentiment not always held" Kenpachi said as Unohana walked away to give them privacy.

"Nor always deserved" Ichigo retorted with a smirk.

"By either of us" He laughed.

Ichigo smiled. "I have been known to be contrary upon occasion"

"One of the many talents that I best you in" Kenpachi grinned.

Ichigo rolled his eyes playfully. "Is it a wonder we have not yet killed each other?" He smirked, patting the man on the shoulder. "Would that we could reverse years towards better footing"

Kenpachi shook his head. "I would not see it any different. We have done the impossible many times; Seeing the House of Urahara fall, the arena in Rukongai to ashes, defeated Aizen and his legion at Inuzuri and all the Seireiteian hordes that followed" He said proudly. "If you and I had taken to loving arms, fate may have led us on a less glorious path"

Ichigo chortled. "Urahara once warned me, that a man must accept his fate-"

"Or be destroyed by it" Kenpachi finished, giving a grin and putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, he laughed. "The fucking cunt said that everyone"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "I pray yours holds all you desire" He said. "And that one day, we may yet again greet each other again in this life" He said.

"And I pray that you find some small measure of happiness" Kenpachi replied. "Despite all that has happened to you"

Ichigo didn't really need to be reminded about the recent break-up with his wife. Giving a small nod, he shook the man's hand and left quietly. By the God's he didn't believe in, he was confused. As he bumped into Renji, the red-haired man told him another thing he did not need to hear. Sighing, Ichigo asked him. "Are you certain of this?" He asked.

"I'm sorry" Renji said. "But I must agree with Kenpachi on this one"

Ichigo nodded. "Gratitude, for standing by my words, despite not believing in them"

Renji smiled. "I believed in the man" He said. "And always shall"

Ichigo turned to leave, but grabbed Renji's hand. "Renji" He said. The red-haired man turned and Ichigo smiled. "I hope you find what you seek" He said. Renji smiled back and nodded.

"And you some measure of comfort despite what has happened" There it was again. "No-one is more deserving of a good life" He said.

He shook Ichigo's hand and left, leaving Ichigo alone. Walking into the desolate bathroom, he put his hands on his hips and sighed. Everyone was leaving him. His Father left him, his Mother left him, his sisters, his friends and now his wife. He ran a hand through his orange locks in confusion, he did nothing wrong did he? He was good was he not? Every move he made, it was a good one and it happened successfully. He won almost all the time! _So why did he keep failing?!_

"Chiyo is wrapped in the arms of relieved slumber" A voice said. Ichigo turned to see Kirio standing there. "She's filled with gratitude that she yet draws breath"

"A kindness moved by your tongue" Ichigo said. "One I did not expect to be kind towards the life of a slave" He jabbed slightly.

"I mistreated none within my house when I was yet called Domina" Kirio replied.

Ichigo smirked. "Yet you held them as possessions, things to be bought and traded-"

"As Kuchiki did with me or have you forgotten?" Kirio said, folding her arms.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You have suffered but briefest moment of that which so many have ever known!" He laughed.

"You wish to compare wounds? Let us weigh them and judge balance"

Ichigo smiled. "Your wounds must be all but healed, you return to difficult woman of old" He said.

She pouted. "You cannot turn from truest nature"

Ichigo nodded. "No, we cannot..." He couldn't keep doing this. She was a Seireiteian and he was married, only by name but still... "Return to celebration, hard journey awaits when dawn breaks"

She caught his wrist as he tried to move away. "I have had my fill of wine and company less desired" She said, almost a little too flirty. Ichigo gulped and his heart shook.

Oh what the hell was he doing?

Kirio kissed him and for some reason he kissed back. His arms folded around her hips as she cupped his face as their tongues darted into each others mouths as his mouth moved with hers.

Suddenly he pulled away. "You yet stand Seireiteian, a thing I could never hold to heart" He warned her. Kirio shrugged and gave a sultry, seductive smirk as her forehead leaned against his, her nose rubbing against his.

"It is not your heart I am after this night"

Within a blur, the lights were off with just the reflection of the moon on the water to light the room and Ichigo was naked and on top of Kirio as his hips curled into hers as he kissed her. Kirio grabbed his ass and pulled it closer as he thrusted into her, her legs spread allowing fool access into her as he gave a deep thrust into her tight, wet core. Kirio was moaning as her fingers entangled with his hair, with her back arching as their bodies rhythmically danced. Ichigo's hands were at either side of her head, his right hand at the edge of the pool were his fingers were dipped into the water.

Her hands traced his abs as he pushed up against her bosom, he wasn't used to such a big chest and it was foreign to him and he had to admit he preferred Rukia's petite form, but damn if Kirio's body wasn't forged by something great. Her knees hooked with his thighs and then changed as her feet leaned to the floor, repeating this ritual as he thrusted into her in ways she couldn't imagine, her body wobbling in euphoria as she let out pants, yelps, groans, moans and cries of pleasure as his forehead pushed against hers, before kissing her again as they rolled about the floor.

She straddled him as his head leaned against the floor, the edge of the pool as her hips rolled back and forth, giving a sultry smile as she pulled his hands up to her breasts with a seductive yelp as she leaned down, pressing her forehead against his as he thrust up into her once more, another orgasm coming for her.

Kirio's hands dipped into the water and she rubbed her hands in his hair, feeling a third orgasm coming as she roamed his body as his glistening form and wet hair was beneath her, grunting out masculinely in a way her husband never even could. Ichigo was such an _animal._

She wasn't naïve, Ichigo had an affection for her, but she doubted anything else could come after this, maybe a few times after, but romance was never an option. The sexual tension between the two was finally being released and by the Gods it was _good._ The poor leader looked confused despite his skill in the carnal arts, his erotic skills being masterful and his mind on nothing but her, but it seemed like he was doing this for reasons other than just base desire.

Hearing him grunt, Ichigo pulled out and shot his seed over her, hitting her belly and breasts as she lay panting beneath him. He shot her a look and she let out a laugh, sighing contently.

**000000000000 (Don't kill me)**

What had he done?

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair in shame, it wasn't like he cheated on Rukia, _she _ended it with him and she made the false accusations. (Which were correct...). He sighed, it was a weak moment he supposed. Rukia had left him, Kenpachi and his generals were leaving him, he needed some form of comfort and Kirio provided it, with some experience he might add.

The morning had come and Ichigo heard Unohana speaking that they move for Seireitei. "A decision I yet hold in grievous doubt" He told her, but when Kugo's hand placed on his shoulder, Ichigo chuckled. "Yet if I believed in the Gods, I would split heavens in prayer for me to be mistaken"

"And I would give my all to prove you yet the fool" Kenpachi mocked with a playful grin.

Ichigo laughed. "Get the supplies" He told Chad. "We move towards the Mountains" Chad seemed disappointed that Renji was going with Kenpachi, but Ichigo's comforting pat calmed him slightly.

"Ichigo" A voice called, it was Kenpachi again. "When we were yet at Urahara's Ludus, I spoke of how we could never be brothers, when you merely just joined us; how you were a weak boy with no instinct for battle" He said. "Know that I was wrong, we will always be brothers and I will always hold you as such"

Ichigo extended his hand. "As I will hold you"

**000000000000**

Byakuya split his four black figurines into two equal groups. "Ichigo divides his forces?" Kaien asked while he strokes his chin.

"Larger sum striking North towards the mountains, weighted mostly with women and children, at least what scouts and sentries report, I fear more skilled men stay loyal to him" Byakuya said.

"Remainder? What course do they take?" Izuru asked.

Byakuya moved the Kenpachi figurine. "West"

Kaien's eyes widened. "Towards Seireitei?!" He gasped.

"What path would you have us follow?" Izuru asked Byakuya.

"There is but one!" Kaien snapped to Izuru, as if it was the most obvious thing. Kaien was nothing if not patriotic and the death of one Seireiteian citizen that he could prevent would weigh heavily on him in this life and the next. "The city must be defended!"

"Others will give resistance upon the way" Izuru said. "Bach, Yamamoto and Rose lie there as well-"

"They have but a single legion, something that will give their army a small pause, then they will march and slaughter our city and burn it to the fucking ground while we are off killing women and fucking children!" Kaien hissed angrily.

"Ichigo does not command the western forces, his pet brute the former Doctore does" Byakuya said.

"Kenpachi?" Kaien asked. "A man of unrivalled blood-lust and unequalled strength!

"He's not the Bringer of fucking rain-" Byakuya replied.

"We cannot leave Seireitei undefended!" Kaien roared.

"Rose will slow them down and granting needed time to set upon Ichigo and his weakened numbers" Izuru concluded unwisely. "We must press advantage!" He urged the Praetor.

"Follow advice from this child and Seireitei herself will fall" Kaien warned him. "And with her everything we have fucking worked hard for!"

Byakuya nodded.

As Byakuya's decision was made, Izuru stormed back to his tent with Kaien at his heel as they bickered violently. "I am sick of you questioning me at every single turn we make" The blonde spat to the spiky-haired Shiba, who growled and retorted angrily.

"Then break them with more fucking care!" Kaien roared. "We cannot turn from Seireitei!"

"We shall turn in whatever direction our Praetor decides!" Izuru sneered back.

"Then aid him in proper choice!" Kaien hissed. "Not one you believe he wants to hear you fucking child!" Kaien was fuming with this little brat, he had set his revenge for Kukaku aside for now, doing what was best for Seireitei, but Gods protect him he may just kill this brat right now.

"I follow my own desires" Izuru replied.

"As you did when you bought the poison to kill my sister?!" Kaien snapped, slamming his hands on Izuru's desk as the table shook. Izuru's eyes widened. "At the request of Kyoraku Shunsui to poison Ichigo's Dominus Kisuke Urahara?" He growled. "But in turn, it reached the lips of my sister and tore her from this world and Yoruichi beat you, but she couldn't even kill you...because _you're pathetic-_"

Izuru grabbed the wine jug and smashed it across Kaien's skull viciously as a large wound was formed at the side of his head, the blood mixing with the wine and his cut stinging as the liquid seeped into his slice. "How fucking dare you!"

As Izuru tried to punch the Tribune, Kaien grabbed him by the throat and they ended up in a grapple, Kaien behind Izuru with his arm around his neck as he sought to strangle the boy. "It's a shame Byakuya never ended you in decimation boy, perhaps he will see it to completion once he hears of what you have done-" Izuru elbowed Kaien's wound and yelled for the two guards outside to seize him. Two large legionaries arrived and grabbed Kaien, throwing him over the table as he delivered vicious punches into the back of the man's skull.

"You shall never lay hands upon me again!" Izuru roared. "Or whisper lies against me!"

"You cannot take my life!" Kaien growled. "Or see my body from encampment, absent knowledge that I am _Kaien fucking Shiba_!" He roared. Izuru commanded them to hold him against the table and the blonde haired tribune walked to his tents entrance and closed the drapes that stood as a make-shift gate. Izuru slammed his hands against Kaien's back and sneered into his ear.

"You need a lesson in who bows to who!" He hissed. Kaien wondered what he meant, but the Shiba's eyes widened as Izuru tore away his loin cloth. "You need severe teaching in who towers above you!"

With that, Kaien felt something hard pound right into his behind and he roared. "Y-You _sick fuck_!"

"Tell anyone of this!" Izuru warned. "And I shall spin the tale of the Mighty Shiba, taking it like a woman!" He sneered as Kaien roared out, struggling to get away but the two large men holding him down were to strong.

**000000000000**

Weeks later, Kenpachi and his men did nothing but kill and kill some more during the day, then make love to their lovers at night. Kenpachi roared and killed for days straight on his campaign to conquer Seireitei, sometimes his hair would be soaking as if he dunked his head in water with blood of Seireiteians. Fire, blood, the smell of death and the sound of metal clanking and roars constantly filled his ears as he had the greatest experience he had ever had. He, Unohana, Azashiro, Kiganjo, Kuruyashiki, Kugo and Renji killed thousands every day as they charged viciously on their bloody march towards burning Seireitei to the ground.

Nights that he shared with Unohana were almost as good as the battles themselves. Vicious, a battle for dominance and on occasion, bloody. They rolled against the floor: Biting, squeezing, thrusting, gripping, forcing, pushing, choking and pounding. Every time it would end with them passing out.

And now, after two weeks of violent battle and lovemaking, they stood at least a three-hour march from Seireitei itself. Kenpachi could _see _it as well as the single legion that was being lead by Quaestor Rojuro.

Kenpachi laughed at this, it was very amusing. "Seireitei at last lies within our grasp!" He bellowed. The rebel army cheered and he nodded proudly at them. "One last legion led by the fool Rojuro! It is all that stands between us and a victory that shall echo through eternity!" He roared. "A lifetime ago, when I yet stood beneath the roof of The House of Urahara, I stood as the Doctore among the gladiators. I asked the new recruits a question every time..._What Lies beneath your feet?!_"

Renji stood forward. "Sacred ground! Watered with the tears of blood!" He bellowed.

Kenpachi nodded. "And this day, it shall be Seireitei who sheds it!" He screamed. The rebels roared and cheered at their hero. "Although we cannot forget the man, no the _God _who led us on this path! Ichigo!" The cheered as well. "I shall ask you all a question he asked crowds many-a-time when he stood a gladiator" He stood up on the small rock to heighten his already gigantic form. "Shall we begin?" The rebels cheered out loudly again. "Shall we begin?!" He asked again and they roared even louder. "_SHALL WE BEGIN?!_" He demanded a final time, receiving in the loudest roars the rebel could give them. "Well then, let us show Seireitei an equal heat the burns within our hearts!"

One-hundred large spheres made of vines were brought forth as the legion who marched in between the small valley that Kenpachi and his army stood on the edge on. Rose brought up his arm screaming a 'halt' and they did in a biddable fasion.

The large vine balls were doused with pitch and oil moments before fire was thrown on them to create large balls of fire to be rolled down the hill directly towards Rose's legion. Rebel spearmen pushed the balls down the rock hill and at the flank of Rose's force which hit them before Rose could usher a command. As the balls of fire broke their formation, Kenpachi's rebel army washed over Rose' legion like water froma broken damn as they charged down the hill and slaughtered all in their path.

Kenpachi was having the time of his life as he cut down everyone who stood in his way, he even accepted any strike on him as his muscles and skin was so hard from his gladiator diet that he kept that the blades could hardly penetrate his skin and the only thing they did was leave a small nick. Shoving his sword forth, his sword's thrust was so hard at the blade pierced the heart and when the blade was pushed through his chest and out his back, the heart dangled on the blade like a kebab.

Unohana grabbed a soldier by the air and shoved her sword up his chin, ripping him around and using him as a human meat shield before slashing the attackers throat. Renji and Kugo were doing just as well, cutting down scores of men in just minutes. _This was battle! _What would they do in the free lands? Tend sheep? Milk cows? This was what they were born to do! _Blood and battle! _The adrenaline that pumped through their veins was unrivalled and Kenpachi felt sorry for Ichigo and Grimmjow, the poor bastards were missing out, they would have loved this!

Rose himself came charging at Kenpachi, swinging his blade at an above average skill for a Seireiteian, but Kenpachi merely shot his arm up and his blade cut through the Quaestor's arm like butter and the limb flew up in the air before Kenpachi followed through by slashing deeply into Rose's back. The blonde man fell and rolled onto his back, teeth gritting in pain as Kenpachi stood above him, as if a titan standing one-hundred feet tall. Kenpachi thrusted his sword down, piercing the man's mouth and finishing what Ichigo started years ago. He knelt down, taking Rose' medallion of office which had the words 'Quaestor etched upon it before grinning madly.

"Rojuro...has fallen!" Kenpachi roared as the rebels roared barbarically.

Unohana looked at Kenpachi completely and utterly enamoured and in love with the man, her _God! _"You stand a fucking God!" Unohana exclaimed, her eyes wide and almost crying with her happiness. Renji was grinning as well.

"With Seireitei trembling before you, as Ichigo promised!"

Kenpachi couldn't do anything but grin and roar, raising the defeated Rose' medallion in the air and throwing it into a crowd of rebels. As he was about to make a speech, a horn cut him off. Kenpachi's eyes widened as he could barely breath at what he saw.

Byakuya Kuchiki and fifty-thousand soldiers ready to tear him apart.

"Give report" Byakuya asked calmly to Hidetomo.

"The men stand ready Praetor" He said calmly.

Byakuya looked down to the standing and frowning Kaien, who had a black-eye. "Kaien, what has you so rudely handled?" He asked the Shiba Patriarch. Kaien seemed to look down shamefully as if in deference.

"I found myself in shameful altercation" He replied. "It shall not happen again"

"The reason you are not atop horse?" Byakuya asked.

Izuru turned to Byakuya. "I gave command for him to lead charge upon foot Praetor" Izuru told the Praetor indifferently. "To rally the common men who hold him in such high regard"

"Let us see this to proper end and continue the pursuit of Ichigo" Byakuya beamed.

Kenpachi and his men were panicking now. They were chattering amongst themselves worriedly as Renji turned to Kenpachi. "They will attempt to overrun position!" He warned.

"Then let them think they have succeeded!" Kenpachi responded. "Then fall upon them from our flanks!"

Unohana grabbed his wrist. "You are the Titan of Rukongai, let us show them how you earned such a name" She said, rubbing his arm affectionately. Byakuya's standard-bearers blew their horns and Kenpachi roared.

"Bring spear and sword to bare and fall upon them all!" Kenpachi screamed. The Seireiteian legionaries charged and Kenpachi growled. "Lets send them to the fucking afterlife!" He finished loudly and angrily.

Kenpachi sprinted forward and leapt into the air, crashing his knee into one soldiers jaw and breaking it easily while Unohana threw a spear, the poled weapon killing two men easily when wielded with such skilled hands. Renji and Kugo both protected each others flanks as they were surrounded by soldiers. Unohana grabbed one soldier by the foot and slammed him into the ground while Renji cut a head clean off it's shoulders while Kugo bifurcated a man as he had done so a handful of times before.

The battle waged on, bloody and loud as there was nothing but shouts and the clashing of steel filling the air, added with the iron smell of blood and the sickening stench of death. Kenpachi growled. "Fall back and find ourselves upon higher advantage!" As he tried to turn, he felt a hand grab his arm and he turned to see his old Doctore Azashiro standing there.

"Kenpachi! We must-"

Kenpachi's eyes widened as a blade came right out of Azashiro's mouth, before being ripped out and the old Doctore falling down, Kenpachi looked up to see Kaien behind it, glaring. Kenpachi would have engaged him but his priorities weren't exactly that easy to organize, so he turned back. As he charged up, he saw Kiganjo being surrounded by soldiers and being cut down, stabbed many times and he turned again to see Kuruyashiki having his head swiped clean off.

Down in the middle, Kugo saw Kaien and his eyes widened. "_Shiba!_" He roared, but as he turned to charge, Byakuya on a horse charged right passed and cut him on the torso deeply, his armour being torn as he fell to his knees, breathing heavily before collapsing down with the rest of the dead.

"There are too many!" Unohana screamed.

"It's Kuchiki's fault! We shall yet seize the fucking day!" Kenpachi roared, picking up a spear. As he was ready to throw the poled weapon at the Kuchiki leader, Kaien quickly intervened, slamming his sword down on the spear and engaging in the titan. As Kenpachi tiredly swung his spear, the stamina of the man dwindling, Kaien ducked under one of his thrusts and slashed at him, cutting him deeply in the back. Kenpachi choked out as his armor fell due to the straps being destroyed, his chest now bare and bloody. Unohana gritted her teeth and charged at Kaien, grappling the man angrily in a blind rage as she defended Kenpachi, the Shiba grunted but overcame the woman, head-butting her nose, breaking it and then finally finishing her, his blade cutting her throat as Kenpachi's eyes widened.

Kenpachi roared and charged, swinging his sword wildly at Kaien, who was finding it increasingly difficult to dodge each one, but managed to grab the titans wrist to stop it, but he also managed to do the same and now both their hands were occupied, the titan took a note out of Kaien's book and headbutted the spiky-haired tribune, forcing him to the ground. As Kenpachi stood before him, his eyes filled with nothing but hate and bloodlust, Kaien shut his eyes as the former Doctore lifted his sword to kill the Shiba.

But it never came.

Kaien's eyes opened to see a spear pushing right through Kenpachi's chest, the man behind it was Izuru glaring fiercely. Kenpachi let out a scream in agony as the spear was twisted and tore out as Izuru sneered at Kaien. "I would not have you so easily parted from this world Kaien"

"K-Kenpachi!" Renji gasped out, crawling over to him holding a wound on his chest.

"Silence that fucking slave!" Izuru spat.

A legionary walked over and kicked Renji in the face, knocking him out cold. As Kenpachi was about to be killed by Izuru, a voice called out. "Halt!" They turned to see Byakuya walking over to them. "This is the 'Titan' who would seek the fall of Seireitei"

"Defeated by my hand" Izuru declared.

Byakuya beamed proudly. "Retrieve your sword, it has been too long from proper hands" He said to the young blonde. Kenpachi reached for the sword, but Izuru kicked the hand out of the way and snapped it from his grasp.

"The man yet lives" Izuru said, wiping the Seireiteian blood off the blade with Kenpachi's skin as a cloth. "We should see him crucified!"

"I would send a message to Ichigo" Byakuya said to the young Tribune. "So he may know the depths of his failure" Kaien grabbed Kenpachi by the air and pulled him up to his knees. "And what fate he shall have as well." Byakuya looked to Kenpachi...such a barbaric beast...should be put down. "Take his head"

Izuru nodded, gripping the sword Kenpachi _stole _from him with both hands, gripping it tightly. Pulling the blade back, Renji's eye peeked open as he regained conciousness and the first thing he saw from being reawakened was the sight of Kenpachi's head falling off his shoulders and onto the floor.

**000000000000**

**This is the worst chapter ever. Shit has hit the fan, no shit and piss has hit the fan and no small degree of it. Ichigo's marriage, rebellion and mind are just being destroyed, Byakuya's winning and Izuru just butt-raped Kaien. Just know that this is necessary to the plot and Rukia _will _show up soon...maybe, perhaps...mayhaps...possibly.  
**

**I hate myself.**

**Later.**


	42. Chapter 42

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey people.**

**Finally back! Any ways I'm glad everyone has opinions on what happened be it the little escapade that I don't wanna mention or Kenpachi's death and whether Ichigo or Kenpachi was to blame and I don't really mind how the dislike what Ichigo did because he's to blame in some aspects, more in one than the other and I get why people don't wanna read it, because frankly sometimes I do that when something doesn't rub me right. Although some bad business in the reviews, I'm just gonna say leave it and don't insult others, everyone is entitled to an opinion and there's no need to call people 'Dogs' or whatever. 'Other Guest' had the courtesy to wish me luck and all the best despite not wanting to read, so he's a person with manners and I wish him all the best too.**

**Any ways, thanks for sticking around if you do and let's get moving.**

**00000000000000**

Crickets chirped in the night as the moon overlooked a handful of soldiers witting around a small fire. A hare was spit-roasting over the camp-fire as the captain glared at it disdainfully. They had been travelling for miles now on their commander's order to seek out Byakuya to offer hand in the act of aiding against Ichigo's rebellion. They squatted, knelt or sat with their legs folded as the vexed captain gave a frustrated growl. "One fucking hare between us!" He sneered loudly, more of a musing statement than a complaint, the legionaries simply rolled their eyes at his annoyance and kept silent in attempt to stray from his wrath. As one foolish soldier asked him to lower his voice, he scoffed and laughed. "I do not tremble in the dark as a frightened child!" As they said this, a small light appeared in the distance. The soldiers saw this immediately and quickly stood, unsheathing their weapons. The squadron captain marched forward a few paces before bellowing. "Carry torch forward!"

The person carrying the 'torch' was a dark, long, spiky-haired Karakuran girl by the name of 'Tatsuki' who wasn't in fact carrying a torch, it was a flaming arrow. The arrow soared forward as fast as lightning and pierced the man right in the eye, as he shot back through the small camp-fire a vicious, gruff roar was haired and a orange-haired rebel charged from behind a boulder and leapt up into the air, swinging the sword down and cutting through the arm like butter. Grimmjow who sprinted up parried to strikes from two soldiers before simply piercing both in the stomach one after the other. Ichigo swept his blade at the back of a soldiers ankle before slamming the edge down on the soldiers chest – Within minutes the squadron was defeated.

"Strip them of weapons and what supplies we can find" Ichigo commanded as he knelt down, picking up the sword that the captain carried. As Grimmjow scuffled through their belongings, the teal-haired rebel turned to the rebel leader within a risen eyebrow.

"These men travel from the North, what business does Kuchiki have there?" Grimmjow pointed out. Ichigo looked to the captain's grey leather cuirass and realized something.

"Those who fight for Kuchiki in his legion are known by Mark of the Eagle" Ichigo said, looking closer he pointed to the design embossed onto the soldiers cuirass. "This carries mark of a different commander"

They returned to the camp that they held with the cuirass with them, it was dawn as they stared at it after placing it on a table to show to the Chad and Orihime, who alongside Tatsuki, Ichigo had held closer to him now that Kugo and Renji left with Kenpachi. "The dragon?" Chad pondered. Ichigo looked to him and the dark-skinned man sighed. "This crest belongs to that of Proconsul Toshiro Hitsugaya" He realized, Ichigo nodded grimly and Chad sighed. "He has become a master of both land and sea, Ichigo some now title him with the name of Seireitei's greatest commander, he is the most powerful man in the continent now-"

"I have heard of him and his conquests" Ichigo sighed. "Taking over two counties in less than two years is a feat I doubt I could do but he is also titled with the name of 'Adolescent butcher' may I remind you. If his scouts have returned that only means one thing, he is coming here and will block off our Northern part of escape" Ichigo said, as he predicted back on the freezing ridge. "There's only one choice but to make a final-"

"Ichigo!" Neliel called. "A rider approaches"

Ichigo gave a gruff grunt of annoyance and followed her, he called out to his men as they chattered worriedly. "It may be distraction, give voice of any movement towards our flanks!" Ichigo commanded his men, as they ran to a small hill to observe the rider, Grimmjow sneered.

"They wear cloak of the fucking legion!"

Ichigo looked closer, his eyes squinting before seeing black markings. "That is no Seireiteian" He realized. As the cloaked figure slipped off the horse tiredly, landing hard onto the dusty ground, Ichigo quickly jogged towards it, looking left and right in case of any soldiers that may attack him in a trap. Realizing there were none, he moved faster and fell to the riders side. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw a heavy breathing Renji seemingly dehydrated, Ichigo looked to his men and demanded water as loud as he could. He was handed a leather canteen and lifted Renji's head, tilting his head back and pouring the clear liquid into the rebel's mouth. "Renji, Renji!" Ichigo said, trying to wake him. Renji made some incoherent noises and Ichigo sighed, he was exhausted. As he moved to throw the man over his shoulder, Ichigo realized he was carrying something. Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo took the thing he carried which was wrapped up in a roughspun cloth. Unwrapping it, his eyes widened at what sat inside as he gave a shocked curse, throwing the object down in shock.

**00000000000000**

Renji lay down in the bad, his back leaning against a wooden beam holding the tent up as Ichigo poured him a cup of wine, while Grimmjow stood there as well. The room was grim and full of morbid silence as they tried to wrap their heads around what happened. Ichigo looked to his closest friend and gave a sad smile. "I am glad you yet live, Kenpachi and Kugo's death wounds me but if you were to fall as well I don't know how I would cope with such pain" He said to his friend.

"I am nothing special" Renji moped. "The loss of your parents and sister should have given you a stronger armor so that my death would barely scratch the surface"

Ichigo shook his head. "You hold more meaning than what you believe Renji" Ichigo said to him, handing him the cup of wine. Renji took it gingerly, raising it up to his lips and sipping it as Grimmjow looked at him.

"Was his end as he always dreamed?" The teal-haired man asked genuinely. "In glorious battle?" He added. Renji looked up to him and thought for an answer, trying to remember the blur that had occurred during their defeat a mile or so away from the gates of Seireitei. Renji sighed.

"In battle? Yes. Though he was robbed of glory" He told the two sadly. "Days after we parted were filled with victory, we turned fields into crypts and made Seireitei tremble like we were promised years back when we fled the House of Urahara" He said, smiling slightly. "Kenpachi was engaged by the traitor Shiba, when the boy who attacked us outside Senzaikyu's gates when we made our dealings with the pirates pierced his back with a spear" He told.

"The fucking boy" Grimmjow growled.

"Izuru Kira" Ichigo informed. "Kuchiki's pupil"

A few footsteps were heard and a voice, meek and frightened asked worriedly. "What of Kugo?" Ichigo turned to see Riruka standing there, her eyes that were once constantly filled with a smug, cockiness were now frightened and slightly innocent. "Does he share fate with Kenpachi or is he yet of this world?" She looked and Renji looked away while Ichigo looked down, that was enough of an answer for her to simply put on a strong face and leave the tent to grieve.

"There is but single reason Kuchiki chose to spare my life" Renji told the two. "To taunt Ichigo with the vision of his end" Ichigo looked at Renji, glaring. Not at Renji, but at the words he had said and what Kuchiki had down, he veiled his gritting teeth and stay silent before standing up and walking to Grimmjow, who already had deducted what Kuchiki attempted to do, it seemed Ichigo's military knowledge was rubbing off on him.

"He attempts to goad you into foolish action"

Ichigo nodded. "If I was alone, perhaps I would do such a thing." Ichigo admitted. "Yet we must turn from such thoughts for the greater good of the people in our army" He said. "Then set eyes upon more pressing concern"

"Hitsugaya" Grimmjow said. The teal-haired rebel was now purposely trying to be more mature, or wise. With Kenpachi and Kugo's death and Renji's current predicament, Ichigo needed all the help he could get and Grimmjow couldn't leave his brother alone.

"Scouts were headed south towards Kuchiki's legions, he will send more when they do not return" Ichigo predicted.

"We cannot face two armies, both outnumbering us, who fight as one"

Ichigo sat down, placing his chin on his knuckles. "No, we cannot"

**00000000000000**

At Baykuya's encampment, two legionaries rose their horses to the camp as Byakuya alongside Izuru walked into the Praetor's Praetorium. Byakuya was angry at the fact that none of the rebels they had captured alive were giving any useful knowledge on Ichigo or his position. "Known among the brute's men form words of note" Byakuya stated in a calm, yet clearly annoyed tone. As they left the tent they met up with Kaien, in which Izuru rose an eyebrow and spoke intentionally out loud.

"There is a small matter of concern within the followers camp" Izuru said. "A whore, from Las Noches or Hueco Mundo found beaten and slit as pig from the throat" Byakuya turned to Kaien and had a pondering expression.

"Hueco Mundo?" Byakuya mused, he looked to Kaien. "What do you know of this Kaien?" He asked.

"News only now falls upon my ear" Kaien told him. "I've been seeking her for several days"

Izuru scratched his chin. "Whoever she angered his wrath is a thing to be feared"

"Followers camp is a step from our very ranks I will not have it fall to chaos and murder" Byakuya told them both sternly. "Izuru you shall personally attend to the matter" Byakuya ordered, Izuru nodded biddingly and Kaien took a step closer with a face filled with contempt.

"Make sure those who are responsible share equal fate" Kaien said as a veiled threat. It was no mystery who killed the woman, but it seemed Byakuya was oblivious to Kaien and Izuru's sly comments and veiled insults. As Byakuya opened his mouth, Hidetomo arrived.

"Praetor, two soldiers arrive on horseback, bearing crest of Hitsugaya"

"Speaking of butchers..." Kaien growled.

Byakuya gritted his teeth. "See them to my Praetorium" He ordered fiercely.

As the messenger arrived, he was clad in a common legionary outfit holding his helmet with his right arm pressing it against his ribs. "Proconsul Toshiro Hitsugaya extends hand in aid against the rebel Ichigo" The messenger told Byakuya. Byakuya noted the man's nervousness.

_'Poor boy must be frightened of my very presence'_

Kaien was smirking devilishly at the messenger who gulped at his gaze. Byakuya mused out loudly. "This is strange, I thought Hitsugaya cared of no-ones interests but his own" He stated.

"A-Apologies, I but carry message"

"See the remainder of it spoken" Byakuya ordered.

The messenger nodded, licking his lips. "He requests meeting"

"Why does he not come himself?" Izuru asked.

"Because he does not stand the fool" Kaien retorted.

Byakuya nodded. "I will not risk journey to your commanders camp nor will I turn from charge to bow and scrape before imaginary titan" The Kuchiki Patriarch told the messenger. The messenger felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his head.

"He seeks but neutral ground. A century of men accompanying him to be met in equality" He told the wealthy commander.

Byakuya nodded. "I will consider terms" He replied thoughtfully. He turned to Hidetomo. "See him to food and wine before sending him back" Byakuya told the Centurion, who nodded. As the three were left alone, Izuru walked up to him.

"You cannot seriously be considering the offer" Izuru said. "For all we know he but seeks your knowledge on Ichigo so that he can claim victory and become thrice the hero!" He turned to Kaien. "You agree do you not?" Since their latest...lesson in dominance, Izuru was almost certain the Shiba would agree.

"I share your concerns" Kaien nodded, but in a tone that seemed disagreeing, "But Hitsugaya returns a hero and a conqueror, it would be unwise to refuse offer as it would be seen as insult" He turned to Byakuya. "One that can be set against you within the senate"

"To shit with the Senate" Byakuya retorted gruffly.

"There is practical reason as well!" Kaien offered. "To accept the terms" They moved to Byakuya's war map and he moved the Seireiteian figurine. "If we will attack from the South, Ichigo will _not _move North or he will have to face Hitsugaya's eighty-thousand, which are thirty-thousand more than which we have"

"You cannot go" Izuru urged Byakuya. "It would appear as if Hitsugaya commands you"

"Again" Kaien shrugged. "You should give no impression that you are beneath him. Instead, send an honoured name in your stead to broach negotiation-"

"And does this name form the letters of 'Kaien Shiba'?" Izuru asked with an annoyed glare.

"No" Kaien retorted. "Only the Praetor's word and his will can do such a task"

"Hitsugaya stands shrewd opponent, I would have someone of more experienced years meet with him" Byakuya stated.

"Izuru has proven himself worthy adversary" Kaien defended. "His youth would but cause Hitsugaya to lower his guard and perhaps embrace the boy feeling sympathetic yet respectful of his lofty position"

"Shiba at last breaks words I move to embrace" Izuru chuckled.

Byakuya nodded. "We shall pause advance until your return" He told Izuru. "Wait to hear of Hitsugaya's true intent but do not press upon issue"

"I shall be as you" Izuru nodded. "Cold and unforgiving in command" With this, Izuru gave him a salute and left the tent to prepare to meet the messenger to hear of Hitsugaya's position. Byakuya smiled at his retreating form.

"Is it so short a span that he stood an uncertain boy?" Byakuya asked proudly.

Kaien gave a smirk. "Those days have faded from memory and he stands a man now...and I wish for him _all _that he deserves" Byakuya didn't take note of the threatening undertone in the Shiba's voice.

**00000000000000**

Izuru arrived at Hitsugaya's tent with one-hundred men, all on horses. Swinging a leg over the horse and hopping off, the Tribune took his helmet off and bellowed to the common soldiers. "Inform Hitsugaya of my arrival" He ordered them. As they did as he commanded, the blonde haired student of Byakuya turned to his right-hand man. "Stay at my side and if the man makes slightest move, unleash sword"

The tents seemed ragged and the men seemed ragged too. Izuru waved this off as their time in other countries had made them rougher, more beast-like. When Kaien returned from his five-six months service beneath Hitsugaya in the fight to destroy the wall in the Quincy/Zanpakuto border, he returned with shaggy-hair and a beard with strange behaviour and hinted strange foreign sexual pleasures. (From the words that came from the mouths of gossiping women). "Let me meet your commander once and for all"

The centurion who stood before them gave a strange smirk. "He stands most eager to greet you"

Izuru nodded and followed the soldier to Hitsugaya's tent. As Izuru and his four bodyguards walked to the tent, Hitsugaya's soldiers went to speak with Izuru's. Walking into the Proconsul's tent, he saw the now taller Hitsugaya wearing a red legionary cloak leaning over a table, raising an eyebrow, Izuru chimed. "Honoured Hitsugaya" He stated in an authoritative, yet nonchalant tone. "My Praetor sends regret-"

"The regret is mine" A voice said. Hitsugaya turned to reveal himself as not the man he said he was. Izuru's eyes widened as he stared aghast at the smug, yet glaring form of Ichigo. The men who guarded him now had blades at their throats and the sounds of struggle filled the outside area of the tent. "I _had _hoped to embrace the Praetor himself" He sighed. "Yet fate delivers me a mere shadow of the man"

Izuru turned quickly and leapt out the tent, as he ran to his horse he saw his men being knocked unconscious by rebels dressed as Seireiteian soldiers. Leaping on his horse, he snapped at its reins but as the horse ran, Izuru's cloak was grasped firmly by Ichigo as the orange-haired commander pulled hard, forcing Izuru right off the horse and onto the dusty ground. Ichigo pulled out Izuru's sword from it's sheath. "Is this the blade?" He asked. Gripping Izuru by his scruff, he pulled the blonde-haired boys face closer. "Is this the blade that robbed Kenpachi of his life?!" Ichigo swiftly demanded. Turning to Grimmjow, he commanded. "Bound the boy and his men with rope and prepare them for march"

"You would keep them alive?!" Grimmjow asked bewilderedly.

"I would see them give honour to the dead" Ichigo retorted. "Before they join them" Ichigo flipped Izuru's sword in the air, grabbing it by the blade and knocking the Tribune out with the hilt.

**00000000000000**

Izuru now had a bloody nose as he and his men were dragged through the rebel encampment in shackles like the slaves they themselves owned as people screamed insults and threw rotten food at them. Kirio came up to Ichigo with a risen eyebrow. "What of Kuchiki?" She asked.

"The plan fell short of mark-" A rock hit a soldier and Ichigo growled. "Stay your hand!" Ichigo yelled to the crowd angrily. "I will not have the boy and his men fall to errant wrath!" Looking at Izuru, who was eye-widened and undeniably frightened, Ichigo walked closer to the Blonde Tribune. "Their blood is to serve higher purpose"

As Ichigo walked away, Renji caught up with him with a risen eyebrow. "Higher purpose?" He asked. Ichigo stopped to a halt and looked him directly in the eye, a small glint of excitement in them.

"Funeral games for Kenpachi and all those who stood with him"

**00000000000000**

"Praetor Kuchiki" Byakuya looked at Hitsugaya's envoy with a questionable glare. "I carry message from Proconsul Toshiro Hitsugaya" The envoy said. Byakuya looked at him and quickly demanded.

"Where is my Word and Will?" He asked. "Izuru Kira, Tribune. Where is he?" Byakuya demanded again.

"Your Tribune?" The envoy asked confused.

"Dispatches with two people of your reflection to meet with the man himself" Byakuya snapped.

"Apologies" The envoy said. "I know nothing of your son nor other envoys sent to you in my place" The messenger said. Byakuya and Kaien shared a glance of worried shock (Kaien's shock being false) before the Envoy continued. "I am sole dispatch-"

"They stood before me wearing fucking mark of Hitsugaya!" Byakuya snapped.

The envoy nodded. "Other messengers were dispatched, yet not to you. I am the only one that Proconsul Hitsugaya has sent your path" He said. Byakuya's eyes widened – Ichigo had outwitted him once again, to make it certain, Byakuya asked.

"Have any failed to report?"

"A century of men going south" He replied.

_'A century to be met in kind' _Hitsugaya's 'First Envoy' had said.

Byakuya gave a sigh, clenching his fist tightly before commanding the envoy. "Leave us" As Byakuya turned his back on Kaien, the Shiba patriarch gave a smug smirk before turning it back to a worried façade when Byakuya turned in his direction. "They were Ichigo's men" He said. "The two messengers that came to us, claiming to be Hitsugaya's"

"We cannot know this" Kaien said.

"But you should have!" Byakuya snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Kaien. "You stood amongst them in Senzaikyu!"

"There were thousands of them" Kaien retorted. "I could not spare glance at _every _one and even if I did, I cannot remember them all! Not to mention the fact that _hundreds _join each day, he could have been new." He defended. "I couldn't have known the one"

"The Gods rain shit upon us!" Byakuya cursed.

"Is it not blessing that you are not ensnared in their trap? If the Praetor were to fall to trap-" Kaien began but Byakuya cut him off.

"We do not know that Izuru has fallen!" Byakuya snapped. "He stands my pupil and I hold to him as a son, with this relationship he has the worth of the world towards bargain!" Byakuya told the tribune.

"You believe him alive?" Kaien scoffed.

"As any Father would absent his lifeless form" Byakuya replied sternly.

"Then we should pray towards proper outcome and wait for Ichigo to-"

"I will not stand idle while his life dangles by a thinning thread!" Byakuya snapped viciously. He sighed, calming himself and ready to take a more thoughtful approach. "We know which direction Ichigo heads, if we head to his army we can broach a trade-"

"Ichigo will kill you upon sight!" Kaien snapped. "Regardless of what you bargain. I shall set Hidetomo towards the task" Kaien said, but Byakuya halted him. Kaien turned to see Byakuya looking at him.

"I would place trust in someone who has greater knowledge of Ichigo and his horde of savages." Byakuya called, Kaien stopped. "One who has lived among them and knows of their treacherous ways" He said. Kaien turned to him, aghast.

"You would send me to my death?" He asked.

Byakuya shook his head. "They will not lay hand upon you" He said. "We hold something I am sure Ichigo desires" He said. Kaien scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"And if you are in error?" He asked.

Byakuya gave him a grim look. "Then I shall mourn your passing"

**00000000000000**

At Ichigo's encampment stood a large cliff, with a flat surface about thirty-feet long from it's edges that lead to a large stone-hill. This stone-hill had been worked on for the passed two days by the rebels, being cut and forged into seats (It was like stone benches rather than seats) for the rebels as if an amphitheatre or an arena. The area for the 'games' was a flat surface of sand, thirty feet wide at each directions. At it's North, west and east sides were the large seats and its south was the cliff edge.

The rebels took their seats as, carved into the East part of the makeshift arena was a small tunnel and inside it stood ten figures. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji, Neliel, Halibel, Tatsuki, Chad, Riruka, So-fon and Starrk all stood inside the tunnel getting ready. Ichigo had temporarily changed his usual attire for a gladiator one he and the nine others had hunted down from a cart. Two leather shoulder pads, with a circular segmented arm-guard that covered his biceps and triceps on his right-arm. He still had his serpent leather bracers and greaves but now he had a serpent-embossed gladiator thick leather belt around his hips while pieces of red-cloth sat beneath it. He had two gladius'

Grimmjow wore something similar, minus the serpent designs he had a panther one. He had his trusty sica beside him.

Tatsuki wore a yellow piece of cloth over her breasts, with two brown leather sleeves covering each arm that were covered in links of metal, her toned stomach was shown off in this outfit while her punkish long-spiky hair accentuated her Amazonian appearance, holding a one-sided axe in her right hand. Halibel, Riruka, Soi-fon and Neliel wore similar outfits, but instead of arm-guards they had shoulder-pads wielding both their usual Battle-axe and warhammer. Riruka had her usual spear and Soi-fon her twin daggers.

Chad was bare-chested, wielding a large hammer as he always did. Starrk had a shoulder-pad that was covered in leather scales and had two Acinaces, which were sica's that had the size of gladius'.

As they exited the cave once they were ready, the crowd in the stands roared in delight as their heroes exited the cave and into the spotlight in front of them. The ten gladiators – New and old now stood in the little arena in front of the fifty or so thousand rebels that followed them. They chanted Ichigo's name as the old crowd in Rukongai did many years back and Ichigo waited a few moments for them to get themselves ready for blood before stabbing both swords into the ground, a gesture for them to be silent. He picked up a handful of sand giving them time to silence themselves, the crowd of rebels giving a few final cheers before he lifted a hand, telling them to shut up for a second.

Letting the sand slip through his fingers, he remembered the days in the Ludus with Kenpachi and Kugo. The seconds seemed like hours as he replayed his memories from his gladiator days, training under Kenpachi and finally surpassing him, butting heads and getting drunk with Kugo almost every night and acting like an idiotic boy with the man. Both he and Kugo had grown into men now, both maturing vastly and despite their late blooming, Grimmjow and Renji too had matured vastly as well. Sucking in a breath, Ichigo spoke.

"It's been a lifetime since I last stood gladiator" He orated loudly to his army. "A title and purpose I never desired, despite growing to embrace it. Seireitei!" He said, gesturing to the small cave in the western part of the hand-made arena, were the Seireiteian captives lay. "They forced such upon me and many of my brothers – Yet this night, we shall return favor!" He bellowed, forcing the crowd to stand and cheer once more. "Let us show the pupil of Kuchiki and his men what we have learnt beneath the heel of their mighty republic!" He said in a half yell, half growl. His voice had a nasty, gruff vibration in it during this speech that made every word seem like a growl or snarl, yet that only egged the crowd on more. "And in the lesson – Honour the dead, with Seireiteian blood!" He finished, moving his arms with each word. The crowd wildly cheered after this and then Ichigo turned to Ayon at the sidelines, giving a nod.

The other gladiators and gladiatrices left the stage as Ayon dragged a prisoner to Ichigo, almost throwing him at the Rebel King's feet. Ichigo picked up his two impaled swords from the ground and gripped them tightly, walking to the soldier that had been presented to him. Large, muscular and shaved-headed, at least a few inches taller than Ichigo. "I wish to know what challenge you present" Ichigo said to him, walking around his form. "Absent legions to give you aid, as they did against Kenpachi and Kugo" Ichigo deliberately made an arrogant and mocking move by turning to the crowd, turning his back on the legionary that he had decided to face. "Begin!"

The crowd cheered but the soldier did nothing despite Ichigo's back turned to him. He growled, then turned to Izuru who fiercely shook his head. Throwing his sword down, he glared at Ichigo who _still _had his back turned to him. "I'm from Seireitei!" He yelled at Ichigo. "I will not fight for your fucking entertainment-" Ichigo already spun and slit the man's throat before he could finish the sentence.

Yachiru gasped in amazement, slightly enamoured by the sight of blood while Grimmjow gave a chuckle of amusement. Ichigo growled, pointing to the Seireiteians in the cave. "You _will _fight!" He commanded. "Or fall were you stand!" Turning to the crowd, he made a small gesture by stretching his arms out wide as if a Titan. "If a single Seireiteian does not have the courage to face me, then send two to brace their nerve!"

Two were brought out and giving a sword each, thrown in front of Ichigo and given no choice but to fight the champion. As they both warily walked closer to Ichigo, one made the first move and by doing that, so did the other. Both swung their swords and Ichigo lazily parried the strikes, being both weak and predictable as he had fought far tougher men before. Ducking under the swipe of the soldier to the right of him, he drove his hilt into the man's ribs before disarming the left soldier and slapping him in the back with the flat surface of his sword, giving a large grin leaking confidence after it.

While Ichigo gave the crowd a show, Yachiru turned to Grimmjow. "I have never laid eyes upon the games" She seemed intrigued.

"They are but dim reflection of their glory" Grimmjow said with a knowing grin.

"You speak as if heart yearns for such days" Yachiru told him.

"To return to shackle and lash? No, none of us do obviously." He said to her. While Ichigo knocked one to the floor, walking closer to the people and spreading his arms with a large beaming smirk in victory as he soaked in their cheers and applauds, he turned to face the two soldiers once more. Flipping his swords in a reverse-grip, pointing the tips inwardly, Ichigo slammed both blades into the ground, both intersecting each other whilst being only a few millimetres apart. "But to know clear purpose of who you are and what you are supposed to do, that is a thing all of our kind loved"

As Ichigo approached the two armed soldiers bare-handed, he ducked under the left soldier's blade before pressing forward and punching the right one in the gut, before standing and shooting his elbow into the man's skull, sending him to the floor. Turning to the left soldier, he leapt and rolled over his squatting form's back and when the captured soldier turned to Ichigo to meet his gaze the rebel leapt into the air, shooting his two feet out and kicking the man back to the floor.

While delivering a few more ducks and dodges, shooting a few punches and knees out to the two armed soldiers, he grabbed one by the arm and flipped him over his shoulder, in the direction of the other attacking captive who stopped his attack, or else he would have slashed his own ally. Grabbing the recently flipped man by the hair Ichigo pulled him up off the ground only to deliver a nose-breaking knee to his face, before running backwards, leaping in the air just over his two intersecting swords. As he preformed the slamming both, the soldiers neck landed right on the crossing blades as the sharp edges badly cut his throat, killing him within seconds.

People in the ground flinched at the gory sight but Ichigo quickly stood, tackling the other soldier to the ground. As the now disarmed lone legionary tried to attack, Ichigo stopped his fist and delivered a crushing punch to the man's jaw. Ducking under another swipe, Ichigo shot a punch into the man's nose again, breaking it finally before punching him in the stomach and then jumping in the air, delivering a flying knee to the man's jaw breaking that also. He soared in the air before landing roughly near the cliffs edge as the rebels cheered in response. He stood once more, refusing to give up but another punch to the gut and an elbow to his back sending the man on his knees in front of the crowd while Ichigo stood behind him, towering above the man.

Ichigo walked away, tearing his two intersecting swords from the ground, only to walk behind the man again. As the captive legionary tried to stand, he was unaware of Ichigo standing behind him. As he stood, Ichigo kicked him into the back of the knee, forcing him to squat slightly before leaping in the air and driving his two swords into the back of the head while straddling his back, the tips of his swords coming out both eye-sockets by the time he landed. The crowd roared and Ichigo sat on the man's back in the same position he had landed in for a few moments, listening to their cheers.

Tearing both blades out, Ichigo addressed the crowd. "I would have more blood to honour my brothers Kenpachi and Kugo and all who followed them to the afterlife!" He bellowed. "Tatsuki, take position!" He ordered, knowing the spiky-haired woman was dying to outdo her old rival.

"Two do not seem to deliver you much contest" Tatsuki spoke to him. Ichigo smirked and rolled his eyes when she turned to Ayon. "Send three so that I may deliver proper tribute!"

Ichigo walked to the seats and sat down. As he focused on the games, Kirio tapped his shoulder. "Tatsuki seeks to best you?" She laughed. Ichigo shrugged and chuckled slightly.

"She's always tried to" He replied. "And gladiators seek to best everyone, it is how they survived, I suppose we have rubbed off onto her" He told the former Seireiteian.

Tatsuki was backed up to the edges of the cliff, but managed to find her way off from the edges by jumping over one of the soldiers by using his ally as a trampoline. Turning and kicking the human trampoline off the edge, before hopping back and bringing her axe down, cutting off the hand of the attacker, disarming him before twirling and delivering the one-sided axe's one-side into the head of the 'disarmed' soldier, before tearing out the weapon and delivering the butt into the stomach of the final opponent, then kicking his ankle so that he twirled and landed awkwardly on his head, before lifting her weapon high in the air and slamming it on the soldier's neck.

Kirio flinched and Ichigo turned to her, in a slightly mocking tone he asked. "You find it difficult to see one of your people fall?" He asked. Kirio didn't like this bloodthirsty Ichigo, but answered any way.

"They no longer stand as such" She told him. "I have been cast from the Republic with little thought of my life, so why should I care for theirs?" She said to Ichigo. Who accepted her answer with a shrug and a 'why not' before turning back to the crowd, where the now beaming Tatsuki tossed the soldiers head into the crowd.

The next few hours were a massacre. All the soldiers came up and all the 'gladiators' that were faced against them cut them down, teaming up in duos as Neliel and Halibel had done or go alone as Ichigo and Tatsuki had done. The show for the crowd had been a spectacle they would not soon forget, Grimmjow had grabbed one by the scruff and practically tossed him into the crowd for them to weaken the legionary before he finished him off, much to the crowds enjoyment. As the final games were approaching, the 'Primus' was approaching and Riruka was fighting currently.

The girl was filled with adrenaline and determination, her constant training with the spear since the days where the rebellion were just a handful of errant slaves had paid off and she had sent the captive onto his back many-a-time as the poled weapon slapped and bruised the soldier painfully. "If only you stood a thousand men so that I could properly honour Kugo!" She snapped.

Up in the crowds Ichigo was chatting with Renji whilst Grimmjow spoke with a rebel sentry at the small narrow staircase they had built into the stone-stands. Ichigo rose an eyebrow as he heard Grimmjow ask the words 'Are you sure of this?' giving Renji a pat on the shoulder and reminding him to not lower his guard, he walked up to the teal-haired rebel and asked. "Who do you speak of?"

"One I long to greet" Grimmjow replied.

**00000000000000**

In Ichigo's tent, Kaien was swiftly punched to the ground by Grimmjow before raising his arm in defense. "I offer fair trade!" He told them before Grimmjow could hit him again. "Twenty-five hundred of your men captured in battle against Kenpachi for Izuru's life" Kaien spoke. Grimmjow delivered a hard kick to the man's face before Ichigo halted him.

"I would hear of this" He told the teal-haired man.

"He lives then?" Kaien asked.

"Perhaps" Ichigo responded. "For the moment"

"You would believe the words that come from this vipers tongue?" Grimmjow scoffed.

"The words I form are not my own" Kaien replied. "Do not think me the fool to treat you two of all people with wilful fucking intent" Kaien hissed. Ichigo looked at him sceptically.

"Kuchiki would offer such a bargain?"

"He would offer the Senate house itself to have those closest to him returned" Kaien replied.

"Kuchiki attempts to lure us into another plot" Grimmjow said wisely, which was a rare thing, it seemed he was truly trying to take the reins when it came to being a leader. Giving him a small proud look, Ichigo turned to Kaien who continued to speak.

"He attempts nothing, he is man of a singular mind one I do not fucking share~!" Kaien finished the last word in a weird pitch as Ichigo pressed the sword he carried against his throat, tilting his head back to try and get away from the blade. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Twenty-five hundred?"

"Take my life" Kaien said. "As I know you desire, then see their lives equally forfeit"

Ichigo growled slightly. Turning to Grimmjow, he said rather angrily. "See him to the edges of encampment with a clutch of men to prepare trade, I will go and gauge our peoples desires towards such bargain" Ichigo told him. Nodding, Grimmjow grabbed Kaien by the scruff and pulled him out while Ichigo walked to the small arena. As he finally arrived, he saw Renji stand before a kneeling Izuru with his spatha at the boys throat, the fight had ended.

"Halt!" Ichigo called as Renji pulled his arm back. Everyone turned to Ichigo as he stormed down the steps and to the arena, walking to Renji and halting metres before him. "Take pause" He turned to the crowd. "Kuchiki offers trade – Izuru's life for twenty-five hundred taken captive in battle against Kenpachi" The crowd had equal views on it; Some wished for it and some did not. Ichigo could hear their content or discontent clearly and knowing that it was an equal amount, he turned to Renji. "It is in your hands"

"Another Seireiteian lie" Renji muttered.

"I do not think it so" Ichigo told her.

Renji looked at Izuru, kneeling with the red-haired rebels fist clenching a crop of his hair with his blade at his throat. Renji glared, hatred seething for what he and his father had made him bore witness to. He had all the right to take the boys life, for in his mind the twenty-five hundred would already die, Kuchiki had a trap and everyone knew it. Staring fiercely at the boy, his eyes were wide and full of viciousness as he wished nothing more than to kill him right here. Taking action and making his decision, Ichigo sighed inwardly as Renji pulled his arm back quickly and sent his arm forward.

Only to punch him.

Ichigo slightly widened his eyes as Renji spared the boys life. Looking to Izuru, Renji sighed. _'It is not up for me to decide who is dead and who is not'. _Turning to Izuru, he glared. "I had your life in my hands, one day I shall take it again and this time, end it"

**00000000000000**

Izuru was now being dragged back to the Seireiteian encampment by Kaien after the trade had been dealt fairly and despite rebel suspicions, no tricks or anything had been pulled and the deal was fair and just. Izuru alongside Kaien had reached the encampments peak upon a small hill, not much had seen them due to Kaien's purposeful stealth and the blonde and dark-haired man reached the Shiba's patriarch's tent, the former ashamed and humiliated while the smug looking Kaien pulled him into his tent. Gulping Izuru asked warily. "What are you doing?"

Kaien smirked. "The last time we're were in a tent together, you taught me much needed lesson in learning of those who tower above you" He said. "Of course you did this with two men aiding you, while I stand here alone" The Shiba said. Izuru wondered what the man tried to mean by that, but before the boy could say anything, Kaien slammed his head on the Shiba desk hard, before doing it again and unsheathing a dagger. "I wish to teach _you _the lesson" he said, roughly pushing him over the desk. Izuru struggled, but Kaien kept him pinned.

"Byakuya won't stand for this!" Izuru snapped, struggling.

"He won't know of this" Kaien replied.

"You expect me to keep my mouth firmly shut?!"

Kaien slammed Izuru's head on the desk once again. "Have you forgotten that I know that you have had hand in my sisters fate boy?!" Kaien hissed roughly. "You honestly believe you will leave this tent alive after I have worked so hard and planned so much just to let you spring free?" Kaien spat. "Convincing Kuchiki to let you meet up with _Hitsugaya?_" He mocked, proving Izuru's theory that Kaien recognized the 'envoy's that were sent from Hitsugaya. "Thinking of excuses, finding routes on how to get to my tent safely without knowledge? Boy, your days are at an end"

**00000000000000**

Byakuya looked upon the lifeless form on the stone table before him in the tent as Kaien stood beside him grimly, a face filled with deepest regret and sadness. Byakuya placed two hands at either side of the Tribune's face, cupping it is he silently mourned for the boy he grew to love.

Kaien cleared his throat. "He was struck down by rebel slave as we attempted to withdraw from Ichigo's camp" He lied. "A man long of years, heavy with age and the weight of his masters scars etched deep upon flesh" Kaien said masterfully, to any one it would seem as if he were telling the absolute truth, Byakuya was fooled by the lies and nodded sadly, yet still had a bone to pick with the Shiba.

"Yet you held to fucking bargain?!" Byakuya snapped.

Kaien gulped. "I would not have them taint him and make a mockery of his body, I thought that considering we outnumber Ichigo from both sides, a mere twenty-five hundred more would not make difference and was fair trade for his corpse" Kaien explained.

Byakuya accepted it, nodding gratefully. "Gratitude Kaien...you now stand my Word and my will" He said appreciatively. "Gather the men for march, I would press towards Ichigo and his horde of scum and see them _all _to deserved end" His eyes were filled with rage and a lust for vengeance, Kaien nodded.

"Very well" He said obediently. Ha! What a plan! Not only was Izuru out of the way, he had just got a promotion and now Byakuya was _finally _going to seriously attack Ichigo, without plans and plots to waste time.

**00000000000000**

Back at the rebel camp, the twenty-five hundred that had returned were now greeting their loved ones again, wobbling and injured. Ichigo was currently directing people to names that they asked if he knew them and tried to do the best he could to reunite with the people who had divided. Ichigo saw something that made him smile widely and turned back in the other direction.

Some rebels watched sadly as they saw the crying loved ones hug and kiss one another happily. Riruka sighed in a depressed state, gulping as she choked back a sob. "Would that all who were lost and loved stood among them" She sighed. As a man landed on her shoulder, she snapped back half-expecting Kugo to greet her,

But no, it was only Ichigo.

Her eyes moving down, she frowned. "It lifts heart to see such high spirits within the camp, but..." Ichigo clamped a hand over her mouth and pointed forward, towards the end of the large group of reclaimed soldiers, her eyes widened in shock as she saw Grimmjow, arm over a brown-haired battered figure, with one eye swollen shut and a large wound on his chest, yet still alive. It was Kugo!

She warily walked up to him, believing it a dream as she tried to decipher the man's facial features. He seemed battered and half his face was covered in blood that he was hardly recognizable, but she knew it had to be him. Stopping before him and cupping his face she looked into his eyes- _eye_ considering the other was swollen shut. Her eyes widened. "The Gods return you to my arms"

Kugo gave a small, gruff and yet apologetic "I was a fool to ever leave them"

As the people returned and everything was settled, the thousands sat on the makeshift arena seats as on the arena floor sat a pyre, with a head wrapped in linen cloth sat upon it beside a set of armour, a Khopesh, a whip and a set of bells.

Ichigo stood beside Renji just metres from the pyre in front of the entire army. "This night we enjoy in joyous reunion with those thought lost to us" He said out loudly to them. "Fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, husbands, wives, sons and daughters, friends and lovers" He chanted out like a list. "Hold them close, for the shadow of Seireitei is upon us, we shall seek our destiny together." He turned to Renji, proud of the man for his decision to spare Izuru. "Whatever the cost" He turned back to the crowd. "Yet let us not pass from memory, those left absent from our arms!" He bellowed. "Those who sacrificed their lives so that _all _may live free!" He walked to Renji, handing him the torch.

Renji took the stick of flaming wood, turning to the crowd. Gulping and licking his lips, he stared at the thousands before him, he had never spoken out in front of them as much as Ichigo did and was quite nervous. "For Kenpachi" He said, turning to the pyre, he threw the torch onto the tables of wood that wit up in a large flame as they burnt what remained of Kenpachi.

The gladiators and rebels watched sadly, with grim and morbid faces as one of their most influential members was being remembered. Grimmjow for once was staying quiet, his mouth firmly shut while he stared as did Ichigo, who watched the fire as he remembered all of those he had lost. For some reason, he called out the names.

"For my father Isshin, for my mother Masaki and my sister Yuzu" He called.

"For Kensei" Grimmjow called out.

"For Jackie" Renji added.

"For Ikkaku and Yumichika" Chad said also.

"For Ruders!"

"For Ebern!"

"Ganju!"

"For Tsukishima" Kugo called out.

"For Uryu" Orihime added.

"Hisagi"

"Unohana!"

"Quilge!"

"Azashiro!"

"Kiganjo!"

"Kuruyashiki!"

As many names kept waving out from rebels mouths, Ichigo stared at the burning pyre as Kenpachi's death hit him hard at the exact moment. Feeling his heart choke and his emotions over flow, tears dripped from his cheek as he wept silently in front of the large burning pyre. As another rebel called out Kenpachi's name, more and more kept chanting it. Kenpachi's name was repeated, echoing in the small valley they placed themselves within as everyone chanted the Titans name, pumping their fist with every syllable. _Kenpachi! Kenpachi! Kenpachi!_

"Split heavens with the sound of his name!" Ichigo bellowed, staring into the fire. "Let it carry to Kuchiki, Shiba and Hitsugaya, as distant thunder promising a storm of blood!" Ichigo turned to the army. "All those who are able...will make _final stand _against Seireitei!" He said. "And this I promise you – We will live free! Or join our brothers in death!" With this, he unleashed his sword.

**00000000000000**

**I assume you all know what a final stand is.**

**He's been basically planning this since escaping Rukon ridge, which is why he tried to free the women and children instead of attacking Seireitei. It also has a part in why he made Rukia leave, while she thinks she is getting more support, he's making a final stand so that she doesn't die in the final stand while he does. It's unfair since Rukia doesn't know that he's ready to die, but his assholish behaviour was sort of a way to get her to hate him and not be affected by his death as much – Which is stupid on his part. Rukia offering the break-up was even more helpful to his plan, but did she really mean what she said and was ready to divorce him because of the mission?  
**

**Find out next week. It'll be explained much more. It's the final chapter after all!  
**

**Also I love Kaien so much in this chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey.**

**Here it is! The finale! I have a good ending for this story that shall be very bitter-sweet and hopefully surprising. I have planned it since the start of the story and I've slowly edged and hinted at it, with small statements here and there so I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, as for Izuru being called Byakuya's son, it shall be explained in this chapter.**

**Also, sorry to a guest who asked me a question about where Ichigo and all is based from. As you may know the Seireiteians are based off Romans, so someone asked if Ichigo and his pals have any heritage. Ichigo would be Roman/Greek, with bits of Gallic/Celtic mixed in from the company he keeps. (So basically, the education of a Greek with the military skill of a Roman with the fighting style and personality of a Celt/Gaul from the friends he has. Like in the manga, he has shinigami/Quincy powers from his heritage but traits from where he was raised. In the story I;d use Renji, Grimmjow and Kugo for his fight-loving as in the manga/Anime, Renji was the first person he decided to attack viciously "I'll cut you" Grimmjow was the first to make him realize he was a fighter not a lover and Kugo was his first ever kill and he did it seemingly without regret) It's no secret that Isshin will have a back-story from Seireitei and I won't insult your intelligence by being like "Ichigo's homeland is a secret even though Isshin used to be a captain!" you know? Masaki will be from Karakura, based off a Greek-type land. (Thrace perhaps like the hero he's based off) Grimmjow, Kugo and Renji would be Gauls/Celts (Explaining Ichigo's barbaric behavior) who lived in lands such as Britannia, Switzerland, Belgium, France and Netherlands. **

**Rukia would be a Greek, as Spartans were known for having strong independence and that's were I'd derive Rukia from, Cleopatra too as was also a Ptolemy, which was a line of Egyptian Pharaohs but of Greek nationality. But like Ichigo, she sort of has the fighting spirit of a Celt/Gaul – Like Ichigo too, she has Seireiteian background with ByaHisa and all that. Chad would be based on a Carthaginian, which is modern-day Spain and Tunisia while Uryu would be a Macedonian Greek, which hailed Greece-governed Macedonia. (More intellectual and educated). The Ishida's and Sado's will have a back-story later. Rangiku would be based from Thracian-descent. Kenpachi of Egypt and Unohana, Neliel and Halibel from Brazillian Amazonian tribes.**

**I'll include more civilizations like Ancient China, Greece, Egypt, Persia etcetera as well later.**

**History lesson over, let's go.**

**0000000000000000000**

A city, just west of Rukongai, was burning fiercely as the clutch of rebels had set upon it, killing the guards and freeing the slaves to bolster their numbers be it for the women and children that Ichigo had hoped to send over the mountains into free, tribal lands or join with him in the final battle against Byakuya Kuchiki and his legion of now a reinforced one-hundred thousand men. Ichigo had gathered more and more and now his force stood a sum of sixty-thousand, yet still were outnumbered and were a trembling forty-thousand less than Kuchiki. The orange-haired leader defeated Seireiteian commanders and their larger armies through cunning and seizing the Seireiteian arrogance, yet Kuchiki had overwhelming numbers and a brain to back it up, the chance of survival was low and Ichigo knew it, yet if he could halt Kuchiki's armies from killing the women and children, pausing their advancements so that the people who truly mattered gained their freedom, then death was worth it. Perhaps Rukia would find them and lead them? It was wishful thinking, but that was possibly the greatest scenario that could happen, second to winning the battle of course.

Back in the city, Grimmjow who now donned an extra red leather shoulder-pad that had some gold lining in it over the single strap across his chest walked over to a man who wasn't a kick-in-the-arse of crawling. He could barely stand as he tried to flee from the teal-haired rebel, meeting a wooden cart that stood as a blockade, he pressed his back and prepared for his death, but it never came. Grimmjow stabbed the wooden surface an inch from his face and growled. "Send word to your kind to striek shackles from their slaves!" He sneered forcefully. "Or see their houses and cities follow yours in blood and death"

"W-Who are you?"

Grimmjow smirked. "I am Ichigo himself!"

Constantly throughout the week, Ichigo divided his forces and ordered them to attack cities and villages, sacking important trade hubs, villas, villages and docks as well as large important cities that had many residents. Lead by people like Renji, Starrk, Kugo, Grimmjow, Ayon, Chad and of course himself, they raided the towns while the leaders put in charge would make sure a person of note would hear that 'Ichigo' lead the force. A strategy to confuse Hitsugaya and Byakuya of course.

In Byakuya's encampment, Kaien looked at the map of the country and had figurines of all the places Ichigo had attacked. "Another city set upon, the seventh one this week" Kaien sounded flabbergasted, how could one force move so fast? It was as if he was moving instantaneously! "He moves to rival the wings of an eagle, appearing where he wishes and laying waste to the area around him"

"Ichigo stands but mortal man and I have yet to meet one which can arrive in different parts of the country in such a small span that equals speed of a breath."

"You believe reports false?" Kaien asked Byakuya.

"I believe he lays strategy" The Kuchiki patriarch stated wisely. "To set Hitsugaya to confusion, to set veiled spectre of the man himself" Byakuya left the tent, forcing Kaien to follow him with a vexed sigh.

"We were charged with bringing Ichigo to his knees not Hitsugaya, he had his chance and he lost, multitudes of times!" Kaien spat.

"Yes back when his eyes were shut and mind filled with arrogance" Byakuya replied. "I hate to admit it but the adolescent butcher has grown into a mind rivalling my own" Byakuya stated, he turned to Kaien and asked. "Did you know he defeated one-hundred Quincy tribes that summed sixty-thousand men with just a legion?"

Kaien rolled his eyes. "I don't wish to hear of his laurels!" He snapped. "You are acting to casual, if the Karakuran slips beyond the mountains the burden of defeat with wrest upon _our _shoulders!" He snapped to Byakuya. "You may wish to throw away your standing within the Senate but I believe I stand ambitious for the future-"

"And I believe I stand mourning the death of those closest to me." Byakuya told him. Kaien rolled his eyes when Byakuya looked away, Izuru again? Byakuya took out a small sheet of paper, handing it to Kaien. Almost snapping it off his hands, Kaien read the letter, it was Byakuya's last will and testament? Reading it closer, his eyes widened. "You were to name Izuru your legal son and heir posthumously?" He gasped. "Byakuya, you have children of your own-"

"It was in fear that I perished in this battle" Byakuya sighed. "I asked Izuru to do the same, but now I asked you to if I die and you survive" He said.

Kaien sighed. "While I accept, now is not the time for grievance"

Byakuya turned to the desk again, turning his back to Kaien. "See efforts doubled towards the finding of Ichigo, I would have his death within the weeks end" He told Kaien. "I want him alive before me, but barely. I want to look into his eyes when life and hope forever drain from them"

Kaien smiled, that's what he wanted to hear.

**0000000000000000000**

As Ayon and the more brutish built soldiers worked on the terrain at Ichigo's command, the orange-haired man told the dread-locked hammer-wielder to 'see it done' and began to walk-and-talk with Grimmjow who had just arrived beside him. "Many times I stand beside you when you pluck mad scheme from fevered mind, yet the one you set forth towers above all"

"We've managed to halt Hitsugaya to the north yet Kuchiki still marches from the south" Ichigo told him a little too-casually, he seemed reclined to his fate. "Hope now lies in the decision of the final battle"

"We've barest tether to the promise of such" Grimmjow replied with equal nonchalance. To him, a great death was his next goal rather than a life beyond the mountains or as he put it 'Fucking sheep and making grass grow'.

"We shall hold them long enough for Nel and Halibel to lead Kirio and the women and children over the mountains into freedom" Ichigo said. Grimmjow was about to moan that the two of them would be very useful, but Ichigo already read his thoughts. "Halibel holds the strength to demand respect while Nel has the kind face and warm smile, they will do what they are told"

"A bolster to your cause" Grimmjow said bored.

"My cause?" Ichigo asked,with a risen eyebrow and a questionable look. "It does not stand your own?" He asked with confusion. Grimmjow shook his head, walking away slightly as Ichigo followed, the teal-haired man sighed.

"I am no martyr upon cross" He looked to Yachiru who was helping the brutish men by holding their tools and materials. "Yet I will gladly give my life so that those more deserving may live...that's why I stand and always have, beside you since we escaped Urahara's ludus"

Ichigo nodded. "Then take pause and see heart attended to in advance of parting ways" With this he slightly pushed the teal-haired rebel in Yachiru's direction before turning to do his own duties, which was a veil for brooding in his tent. As he strolled to his large tent, he saw a woman crying as her husband or lover was saying goodbye to her, sighing in sadness, Ichigo mused to himself. "Soon we shall face the horde of Seireitei...and we shall return bitter taste"

**0000000000000000000**

"The hour is upon us"

Grimmjow lay on Yachiru, both naked after a session of fu- _lovemaking_ and the teal-haired man was actually disappointed he had to leave her. Yachiru gave a small moan in disappointment at the hearing of this.

"I do not wish to leave your arms"

"Nor do I wish to see you from them" He said stroking her cheek "Yet you must go with the others"

"Come with me"

Grimmjow reluctantly shook his head. "No I must stay" He told her. "So that you may reach the mountains and live free without the Republic's shadow forever chasing you" He said to her quietly.

"There is no life absent you in my arms"

Grimmjow chuckled at her naivety. "Yachiru you are but a girl" He said. "You may say that now but I know that when you grow older you will find someone knew and live a long, happy life with all that you desire when I am gone"

"How can you believe it so?" She asked.

"Because..." Grimmjow muttered. "The same thing happened to me" Yachiru gulped slightly, feeling a sob coming to choke up, but her stroked her hair and smiled. "You once told me that the Gods had sent me to save you" Looking at her deep in the eyes, he gave a small chuckle. "You were mistaken...You were the one sent...and I in need of saving" He moved down to kiss her which she replied before sadly standing and getting dressed to part ways, possibly forever.

Outside, Ichigo filled up a wagon with supplies as Kirio stood behind him. "Once beyond camp follow the path I have set on the map" He advised. "It will give chance of advancing through the mountains absent Hitsugaya discovering you" He told her. "Nel and Halibel will make sure you stay safe"

"I would be more comfortable with you leading us" Kirio confessed.

"Kuchiki must be given pause" Ichigo told her unwaveringly continuing to fill the wagon. "So that you and the rest of the weaker rebels can slip beyond grasp" As he finished filling the small wagon, he moved onto the next one while Kirio followed.

"We will wait for you then at the foot of the mountains" She concluded.

"Don't endanger your life for a lost cause" Ichigo told her swiftly. "I doubt survival will be one of the things I shall have by tomorrow" He said.

Kirio shook her head showing a slight blind faith. "You will not fall in battle against Kuchiki, I hold faith in a man like no other" She said to him, Ichigo sighed as he cursed her faith in him, she would die if she waited at the foot of the mountain, as would those who decided to do the same.

Ichigo resigned to a smile. "Thank you" He said. "For your help and what comfort your presence has given" Kirio gave a slight nod and he finished. "Go" He commanded. As she moved towards the women and children, they circled him as he signalled it. Around eight-thousand or so elderly folk, non-fighting men and women alongside children were gathered around him as he looked at them, ready to give an oration.

"My friends, the time for our parting has come" He looked around him, they seemed saddened and slightly scared to leave him. He had freed them and protected them from hard be it for years, months, weeks or days depending on how long they had stayed with them, yet every single person held a strong affection and dare he say it love for him. Now here he was, ready to sacrifice himself so that they could live without having to look over their shoulder. "Know that you will be heavy upon thought when we face Kuchiki and his legions" He didn't want to mince words. "Many of us will fall" The reaction was as he expected; Tears and worried looks. "There is no strategy or deception that can change such a fate, yet know that _our _blood shall purchase an opportunity to gain the mountains path and live beyond the snapping jaws of Seireitei that have plagued us with death, betrayal, hurt, loss and misery" He said as memories came washing over. "Part ways – And live free" He finished with a small smile.

Something grabbed his wrist, he turned to see the blonde woman that had given birth two or so months or so ago. "Gratitude, for all you have done" She said to him. Ichigo smiled, looking down to the small child that would be able to live for this sacrifice, his death was definitely worth it.

What he didn't expect was a wave of 'Gratitudes' and 'Thank you' washing over him as many patted him on the shoulder, shook his hand or gave him a small thankful nod. Some had sad smiles and some cried as they left him, he was their hero after all. People of different ethnic backgrounds and races all stood beside him, priests and monks of different religions blessed him, women said they would pray for him, children told him they would grow up to be like him while men encouraged him to 'Split the earth with his might'. Ichigo returned them with a modest, almost blushing smile as he realized that he enjoyed doing what he was doing now.

It was _protecting._

Before he could return his thanks, four horsemen consisting of Starkk, Chad, kugo and Renji arrived calling his name. Ichigo looked up to Kugo who seemed to be baring bad news. "Seireiteian scouts have laid eyes upon us to the rear" He told them. "With fierce eagle upon their chests"

Ichigo sighed. It was Byakuya. He turned to Nel and Halibel. "Set upon the path I have given you" He said. "And _do not turn from it! _Go!" He said, giving them their final command. Kirio walked up to him.

"I shall lend prayer, towards the fall of Kuchiki and the triumph of Ichigo" With this, she gave him a small kiss upon his cheek and followed Neliel. As they quickly left in the other direction, a scowling Grimmjow walked up to him, gaze filled with contempt and annoyance.

"I have had my fill of words and tearful farewells" He stated angrily. "I wish for one thing and one thing only; Seireiteian blood" He told his commander. Ichigo looked at him, giving an equal glance of bloodthirst and desire for vengeance.

"And you shall have it"

**0000000000000000000**

The men were geared up with their helmets, swords, axes, spears, hammers and shields. The cavalry sat upon their horses and the infantry stood behind Ichigo as they marched to the Banks of Fugai, which was a large valley with hills and rivers but with a large flat surface perfect to have the final stand in. It was night, around nine or ten o'clock when Ichigo and his sixty five-thousand marched to Byakuya and his one-hundred thousand. Byakuya's legions were disciplined and assigned into formations, cohorts of five-hundred were in a square shape while Byakuya was astride a horse beside Hidetomo and Kaien who were also astride horses. They had their silver steel helmets with red plumed crest and their legionary armor and cloak as they were ready for battle. Catapults and ballistae that shot large spears were being brought to the field as was their standard-bearers, cavalry and centurions. Hidetomo had been promoted to Tribune in Izuru's wake and now stood on equal footing with Kaien, who was happy with this as he had been good friends with the man.

Ichigo and his rebel army however was a very undisciplined formation and it was basically you stood where you wanted as long as your behind the leaders, archers and the vanguard (Which was basically the first three rows who were armed with scutums) and in some form of line or shape. It was like a large curved square or rectangle from a birds-eye-view while Byakuya's was a plethora of squares.

The Seireiteian legion came to a halt, slamming their shields to the ground. The catapults and ballistae were aimed towards them as the rebels sucked in a gasp of air, preparing for the worst. A single horsemen, Hidetomo, galloped towards the rebels on his horse seemingly baring a message. Ichigo cursed. "Do not engage until command is given, yet stand ready!" He ordered. The front line knelt on one knee, holding their stolen scutum shields up. Ichigo saw the horseman coming closer and turned to the line behind him. "Spear, quickly"

He was handed a spear and spun it around into a perfect grip before retracting his arm and throwing the poled weapon directly towards the Tribune. The spear landed right in front of the horse, forcing the beast to jump up in its hind legs in a shock. "I do not seek quarrel!" He told the rebel commander. "Only to deliver message from Praetor Kuchiki"

Ichigo asked for another spear and was handed it. Retracting his arm, he glared to the Tribune. "Break words – And pray to your Gods I find them of worth" Ichigo warned.

Hidetomo told them what Kuchiki wanted. A meeting, upon the largest hill overlooking the battlefield. A half-hour later, Byakuya stood looking at his legions and the rebel army with Kaien, Hidetomo and seven other soldiers, all centurions and prefects. The Kuchiki patriarch heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Ichigo alongside his three generals – As well as Starrk, Ayon, Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime and Soifon. Byakuya knew who it was. "Have you ever witnessed such a thing?" He asked out loud, as his back was turned to the orange-haired man who stood only a few metres away. "So many hearts beating towards inevitable end"

"Why did you call me here Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked disinterestedly.

"Same reason you came" Byakuya said, finally turning to the leader. "Curiosity"

Ichigo smirked slightly. "And has it been satisfied?" He asked sarcastically.

Byakuya ignored it. "We have irritated and vexed one another for many months" He said. "Both suffering grievous wound upon effort. Yet we have never broken a single word, even the years ago when you played me as a gladiator; Killing your own people" He mocked.

"I stood an arrogant fool back then as you stand now. Words will make no difference." Ichigo snapped.

"Perhaps" Byakuya said with the side of his lips curling. Taking out his sword, Ichigo grasped for his but the Praetor simply handed it to Kaien. The dark-haired Shiba rose an eyebrow but Byakuya remained stoic and determined, some could call it stubborn. Sighing, Kaien took the sword off Byakuya while Ichigo did the same with Grimmjow. "Yet I would still have them, regardless" He turned to Kaien. "Leave us"

Kaien stared with wide-eyes and was about to voice complaint but the Kuchiki shot him a glare, forcing him to back down. Sighing and cursing under his breath, he and Hidetomo alongside the centurions and prefects left. Ichigo raised his hand, signalling for his rebels to leave as well. The warily walked in the other direction that the Seireiteians did and Ichigo stood beside Byakuya at the edge of the cliff.

Byakuya took a few moments to examine Ichigo. Spiky-haired, yet short like Kaiens with a fierce gaze and a determined, authoritative look. He looked more Seireiteian than Karakuran, yet more ragged like the rest of his savage horde with the dirt and dust that was upon him. "It is a thing known is it not?" Byakuya mused loudly. "That you cannot win this conflict"

Ichigo could care less what this pretty-boy looked like. "A sentiment shared by all the Seireiteians I've killed"

"Izuru Kira among them" Byakuya stated.

"Apologies Praetor I cannot give voice to regret the passing of the boy who robbed Kenpachi of his life" Ichigo spat mockingly.

"The barbarian fell upon field of battle – An honor declined Izuru" Byakuya retorted angrily.

"Well I don't know who or what killed the boy, I gave him over as commanded" Ichigo replied irritatedly. "Either he died in the wild or one of your soldiers didn't like the little bastard and moved to finish what I started" Byakuya was startled by this news; Kaien had said that Ichigo was there at the time of the trade and that an elderly man had robbed Izuru of his life right in front of them.

"As I move to honour my son" Byakuya stated, thinking of his will. Izuru would have been his son when the war was over, hell even if the war was still going and Byakuya had died, he would have posthumously been declared his legal heir and son. "And yours towards parents and sister-"

"Do _not _seek to place your loss upon equal footing" Ichigo snapped, it was more chastising than a bark. "Your _son _took up arms with the Republic while my Father died defending his land, my sister defending her brother while my mother died trying to return to her son, completely innocent of any of her sons actions!" Ichigo spat.

"Now you would lead thousands of people to join her in futile attempt-"

"I do not force people to die for me" Ichigo snarled. "No one can do such an attempt, if they try they will _flee _when the battle does not go their way, like when Izuru and his man fled just outside Senzaikyu" Ichigo mocked. Edging closer to Byakuya, Ichigo stared him down. "Whatever happens to my people, it happens because _we _choose for it. _We _decided _our _fate. Not you, not the Seireiteians, not even the Gods" He growled.

"You but choose time and place of your journeys end" Byakuya said.

Ichigo smirked. "Better to fall by the sword, than the masters lash and whip"

"And will it balm your festering wounds?" Byakuya asked. "If the Bringer of Rain heralds a miracle and defeats the legions of Kuchiki" He said, signalling to his overwhelming sea of an army. "Will he withdraw from the Republic? Content that he brought those who injured him to justice?"

Ichigo looked at him. "There is no justice" He answered with a slight saddened smirk. "Not in this world, not the ones governed by you and your people" He said. Byakuya looked at him, before giving a sight chuckle.

"At last" He said. "A thing we can agree upon"

Byakuya extended his hand despite the complete recklessness of it. Ichigo could simply seize this moment to grab him and throw him off the cliff, killing him in front of his legions. Ichigo didn't do this however despite contemplating it, he shook the man's hand, tightly. "The next time I see you" Ichigo said. "I'm going to kill you"

Byakuya smirked his trademark pompous smirk. "No, you're going to try"

Ichigo returned the look. "It is all a free man can do I suppose"

**0000000000000000000**

It was midnight now and Ichigo sat in his tent alone overlooking the map. He gazed at it and decided to talk to himself. "It is such an astonishing thing" He mused. "To look at one thing so much, having such need for it" He traced a finger across the paper. "Then one night it's use runs out" He no longer needed this map, for he no longer would be fighting after this battle, not in this life at least. He looked at the countries within it. Seireitei and it's capital city Rukongai, the land of Jigoku, the desert lands of Hueco Mundo, the intelligent lands of Las Noches and the barbaric lands of Quincy and Zanpakuto. The disciplined and honor-bound Samurai lands of Reiokyu. Moving down, he saw...

Karakura.

Giving a small sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He missed it, he missed it so much. He missed coming back to his large cabin, borar over his shoulder to feed his family, kissing his mother on his cheek before she and Yuzu worked on the dinner. He missed wrestling, training and trading barbs with his father before turning around and giving a smile while the man didn't look and hell, he even missed Karin! He was twenty-four years of age now, he hadn't been with his Mother and Father for _eight _years now, where did the time go? He had started the rebellion _three _years ago now! It was unbelievable, it seemed impossible almost. He traced a wanting finger over Karakura before skulking in his chair, sighing in defeat.

"It is heavy burden" A voice said, Ichigo saw Grimmjow. "To gauge how this war has went and taste the bitter cost of it" He walked over, taking a seat in front of Ichigo.

"You do not believe we can defeat Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked. It was more a statement than a question and Ichigo seemed non-believing either from the tone of his weary and dreary voice, filled with a defeated and tired tone.

Grimmjow chuckled mirthlessly. "You are forever conjuring the impossible" He told the orange-haired man. "And it is a fools bet to wager against you...yet..." He looked at Ichigo. "The odds are not in our favor, not just in numbers of men...Kuchiki outnumbers us and has an equal mind as you and the only men who stand gods on the battlefield like me and you are still not enough to defeat such brute force and devious mind" He sighed. "If we did the cost will be too much and eventually Hitsugaya could come in and sweep up the mess..."

"Wow I did not know that" Ichigo replied sarcastically, it was rare to see Ichigo joke nowadays so this forced Grimmjow to let out a loud chuckle.

"I would offer drink to lift spirits" He said. "But I have turned from such dealings as of late"

Ichigo smiled. "A thing not escaping notice" He said proudly. "I too turned from it...after I got married" He said sadly, Grimmjow gave a smile and leaned back into his chair.

"How goes you about her?"

Ichigo gave a slight goofy smile. "One time when we lay together" He began. "She told of how she had had a dream were the Gods delivered oracle and foretold that I would never love another woman" He finished, looking at Grimmjow.

He chuckled. "How goes this prophecy?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You know her, always has to be correct" He said in a false pout. "Yet..." Ichigo began. "When I sent her away to gather support under the false ruse to keep her away from final stand...she said that if she went, she would end what we had and she gave me a choice" Grimmjow listened closely, it was the first time Ichigo had opened up to a friend, a person, that wasn't his wife. "I forced her to go and I hurt her feelings...then I did it again despite her not knowing when I lay with Kirio...and here I stand about to do it once more, ready to die behind her back" Ichigo muttered guiltily. "I am many things Grimmjow. I may be as people say, the greatest warrior, or the smartest mind, or the most heroic...but..." He cupped his face, rubbing his eyes. "I'm a terrible husband"

Grimmjow looked at him. "At least you are better than me" He sighed. "Kugo and Renji kick your ass though"

Ichigo gave a chuckle. "Those two have grown and matured beyond wildest imagination" He smiled. "As have you...and me as well I hope" He chuckled again. "We have all grown from the glory-hunting, arrogant boys we were a lifetime ago" The room was silent for a few moments and Ichigo looked to his wedding ring which Grimmjow noticed.

"How goes the days without her?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "These passed months without her...knowing I will never look into her eyes, kiss her, embrace her, see her face, hear her laugh or listen to her voice..." Ichigo listed more and more. "T-There is an emptiness inside me, a void left where my heart once beat...when I forced Rukia from my arms" He sighed. "It was the final piece of my heart that was destroyed. The first parts were my family when they were taken from me, my mother especially..." He looked at Grimmjow. "Six months ago...a day before we killed Amagai and Kisaragi, you asked me how victory was defined." He told the teal-haired man. "I thought the answer was held as Seireiteian blood and death"

"A position no longer taken?"

"Life" Ichigo replied. "That is what defines victory. Not the death of Seireiteians nor ours or those who follow us – But the life of Yachiru, of Kirio, of the woman and her child, of people like Keigo and Mizuiro, of elderly men and women and so many others. They are all my Mother and I would see their innocent lives who have no part in our war carry on and when they do, that shall be our triumph"

Grimmjow nodded. "A cause even I can embrace"

"If we are to give the others any chance of fleeing the Republic we must do more than embrace it" Ichigo told him. "You _must _lead" Ichigo said.

Grimmjow gave an annoyed sigh, turning and standing. "An old argument Ichigo-"

"One that must now be settled" Ichigo told him. "I cannot do this without you, we cannot do this without you assuming proper position, one there is none more deserving of" Ichigo finished.

Grimmjow sighed in defeat. "What would you have of me?"

Ichigo looked at him. "The impossible"

**0000000000000000000**

It was noon and the armies stood in the exact same formations they stood the night before. The sun blazed down upon them as the place seemed more like a desert than a valley. There was a large ridge to the left of them and other hills to the right, but in the middle the ground was flat with dust, dirt and sand as the two armies glared at one another. Ichigo stood at the very front of his army, whilst Byakuya sat in the upper centre of his, upon a brown horse that he had purchased a week ago that was supposedly the greatest, fastest and most powerful horse in all the Republic. It was armoured with a steel plate over his large face, with a red cloth over his back with a fine leather saddle. Hidetomo and Kaien had similar horses yet in different colors. Ichigo would have been astride Getsuga, the black stallion that he was fond of, yet he had no need of it in this battle. The cavalry would serve a different purpose.

"The men stand ready?" Byakuya asked solemnly.

Kaien turned to him.. "They do Praetor"

Byakuya accepted it, before pausing for a brief moment. He turned to Kaien with a slight smile. "Gratitude Kaien" He told the Shiba Patriarch. "For your unwavering loyal service" Kaien slightly nodded.

"Ichigo stands the fool if he truly wishes to face these superior numbers" Hidetomo mused.

Byakuya shook his head. "Ichigo has proven himself many things, a fool is not among them"

Back with the rebels, Ichigo walked to the front line of the army as people made a small path for him, moving out of his way and giving small, acknowledging nods and small comments, all of them positive. They greeted him as he passed them which he returned with simple gestures and nods, shaking a few hands here and there. He had returned to his usual attire. The red/brown cuirass with silver serpents embossed in the centre, matching bracers and greaves with two gladius' firmly gripped in each hand. On his arms, he had circular segmented pieces of plate armor that protected his biceps and tricep, with his usual triple-layered shoulder-pads. He had shaved this morning and trimmed his hair to it's usual length having not had the time to cut it in the passed few weeks, he had also washed himself yet it could not last that way for long and his form was already tanned with the sun and dirt.

"They stand an ocean" Starrk muttered slightly.

"As they did when Kenpachi was swept from the world of the living" Renji commented.

"They but give us an opportunity" Kugo said to them both. "To swim in a sea of Seireiteian blood and I think I'll take the first dip" He boasted. Ichigo said nothing but curled his side of his lips, same old blood-thirst. Then he turned to Riruka. "Stay by my side, you shouldn't even be here" He told her. "A man's duty is a man's business" Ichigo rose an eyebrow. It was something his mother and father had always said, which he _used _to agree upon. Not now, not after seeing what an angry woman was capable of. He gave a slight smirk at this and Kugo rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"A statement" Ichigo smiled slightly. "Given voice by my parents..." He turned to gaze at Kuchiki's army. "To a man who no-longer exists"

Kugo placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, giving a slight nod. "Go"

Ichigo returned the nod and took in a deep breath and taking a few small paces forward, then turning to his army. "Soon, Kuchiki will give command! And we shall face his legions in open battle!" He thought for words but he could only state the obvious. "We stand in the shadow of greater might!" He bellowed, pointing to the one-hundred thousand men clad in better armour, better discipline and better weaponry, with his sword. "As their Republic casts across the lives of every man, every woman and every child condemned to the darkness of slavery! Forced to toil and suffer, so that those of coin and position can see their fortunes grow beyond need and purpose" He paced up and down the front line, bellowing his final speech to the men and women who stood beside him, ready to fight and die for him and his cause that they all believed in. "Let us teach them, that all who draw breath are of equal worth! And that those who seek to place heel upon the throat of liberty, shall fall to the cry of freedom!" He raised his arms and every single rebel cheered and roared as loud as they could in an attempt to intimidate the Seireiteians as well as approval for Ichigo's rousing oration.

In the Seireiteian army, the roars worked on some and fell upon deaf ears on others. Byakuya saw this and decided to raise morale. "No wounded enemy is to be blessed with a merciful passing" Byakuya called out. "I would make example of those who dare raise hand against the glory of Seireitei!" He took a breath. "Raise ballistae and catapults"

The catapults were readied with large ceramic jars filled with pitch while the ballistae were loaded with large javelins and spears. As they set torch to the jars, the centurion yelled for them to release the catapults and so, all the catapults and ballistae were fired.

Ichigo looked up, seeing the firing projectiles and cursed. "Forward!" He roared. As he ran, so did the entire fifty-thousand rebel army following him as they ran straight at the one-hundred thousand. Spears and pitch-jars hit the rear of the force due to the speedy charge of the army and Byakuya then bellowed.

"Move forward!" He called. "And see the rebellion of distant memory!"

The standard-bearers blew their _Buccina_ (Trumpets) and the legions marched forward, walking quickly and silently with the only noise being the sound of their march unlike the rebels who ran forward full-speed ahead roaring and screaming. As the rebel army grew closer, Ichigo stopped and extended his arms out wide. "Take position!" He yelled. The front line of the army knelt, raising their scutums while the whole army halted.

The legions drew closer and closer to Ichigo's force while Byakuya and Kaien watched intriguingly. As they marched forward, Ichigo growled. "Hold" He said loudly. He could hear his men getting restless by the second. "Hold!" He snapped and as the legions came even closer, he heard rattles. "_HOLD!_" With this, his army calmed but the legions didn't and only picked up the pace as they began to run.

_'Idiots'_ Ichigo thought.

As they ran, the first four rows of legions stood on a particularly soft part of the desert and fell, into a large giant trench filled with pikes and spikes. It was fifteen-foot deep and thirty-foot wide, yet in length it reached from one end of the valley to the other. The rebels cheered and Byakuya cursed at the irony of the situation. 'Eye for an eye' he supposed.

Ichigo turned to his army and roared out. "Archers!" The bowmen raised their bow and arrows and Ichigo barked another command. "Now!" He ordered, sending his arm in the direction where they should be shot. The arrows hit the soldiers that were poorly defended. Some fell into the spike-filled trench while others fell back breaking the formation, causing more to be struck by arrows.

"Savage yet proves resourceful" Kaien spat.

"A foolish move with poor foresight" Byakuya murmured. "Give signal to preform _Form Testudo!_" He ordered. With this, the standard-bearers blew their Buccina's forcing the soldiers at the very front to raise their shields while the men behind them raised their shields above their heads creating an impenetrable tank of shields.

"They fall to predicted manoeuvre" Renji smirked.

"Then let us show them one unexpected" Ichigo reported with a slight nasty grin. "_NOW!_" He all but screamed. With this, the men behind the front line dug into the ground, about two inches deep before curving their fingers around what they wanted. The Seireiteians eyes widened as the rebel army conjured hidden ladders, beams and planks buried shallowly in the ground. They lifted the wooden makeshift bridges and threw them across, landing on the Seireiteian Testudo formation, breaking some or just making a steeper bridge for others.

The first one on it was Ichigo as he ran up the ladder and leapt onto the Seireiteian legions with thousands following him. Byakuya caught Kaien watching, seemingly impressed and he couldn't blame the Shiba, Ichigo had thought this one out. Not even he himself saw that coming.

The Seireiteians using their formation in which their army was broken into large square-shaped cohorts proved to be a mistake as Ichigo met little resistance when he leapt into one cohort with many following him. Ichigo was already on double-digits in his kill count as was his main generals and Ichigo wagered he'd be on triple by the end of the day, something he had never done but looked forward too. After stabbing one deep in the torso, twisting and ripping the sword out, Ichigo almost too casually cut a head off with his two swords, standing still on the spot and simply waiting for the attacker to get into position before the swords met the legionnaire's neck.

"Raise command for ballistae and catapults" Byakuya ordered with a glare.

Kaien looked at him as if the Kuchiki patriarch was insane. "You would rain death upon our own men?!" He spat, aghast with this decision. Kaien was many things, some good and some bad, but he always liked to think his patriotism was his redeeming trait.

"I would but end this fucking war!" Byakuya snapped.

The catapults and ballistae fired, killing rebels and Seireiteians alike as numbers dwindled on both sides. Ichigo cursed as he saw a flaming jar of pitch flying right at him and quickly parried a strike from a centurion, pressing forward and knocking him in the spine with the butt of his sword, pushing him further behind Ichigo before the orange-haired rebel ran and leapt and doing a forward roll across the sand, dodging the projectile that hit the previous centurion. "Do not turn from advance, press forward!" Ichigo barked.

As he did this, another catapult was released and a flaming jar crashed right against Ayon who stood metres away from Ichigo. The orange-haired man's eyes widened when the burning man was still fighting, seemingly immune to the fire that consumed him and it took two swords in each shoulder to finally kill the titan.

"The slaves are falling to superior numbers and tactics" Hidetomo mentioned. He sat at Byakuya's right while Kaien to his left, hundreds of yards away from the actual fighting, in the centre of the army. Kaien growled.

"As do Seireiteians beneath our command!"

"An unfortunate loss yet one gladly accepted to bring Ichigo to his end" Byakuya told the Shiba Tribune. Hidetomo sighed, but as he turned to look at the rear of the army, his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Riders approaching!"

The Praetor and the two Tribunes eyes widened when they saw ten-thousand cavalry riders attacking the rear of their force. He couldn't see who lead them as they were so far away, at least half-to-a-full mile away. But the people in the rear so three sights in particular, the leader of the cavalry was a teal-haired man while the two people beside him was a dark-skinned shaggy haired Karakuran wielding a large axe while the third one was a glaring, almost uptight looking woman that wielded two-daggers. It was Grimmjow, Sado and Soifon.

The cavalry slammed into the wall of shields, Grimmjow lopping a head off on the way there as many rebel infantry followed them on foot as well. Grimmjow turned to Soifon. "Turn ballistae and catapults on the centre of the force!" He commanded. Chad and Soifon leapt off their horses and Grimmjow turned to Chad. "Take command, I must go report to Ichigo!" He told the dark-skinned Karakuran, who nodded obedientl, before the teal-haired man rode off to aid Ichigo.

Heh, he liked leading.

Soifon and many other rebels took hold off the ballistae and catapults, lifting and tilting them slightly so that they were aimed towards the Seireiteians. Three men to each machine and the projectiles quickly turned on their former masters, hitting all kinds of ranks within the Seireiteian legions. A spear whizzed passed Byakuya, the Kuchiki's eyes widening as this happened and cursed. "Kaien, take command of rear position! Do not let them fall to confusion!" Kaien nodded, ordering a clutch of men to follow him as he rode off to the rear.

"We must withdraw and retreat!" Hidetomo offered.

"That's what Ichigo expects!" Byakuya spat. "We advance!"

As the armies charged right into one another, Kugo cursed as Hidetomo had just charged passed, cutting an ally deeply in the torso, the blood hitting himself in the face. Ichigo turned to him, knocking him out of his shock. "Protect the flanks, do not let them fall upon it!" Ichigo ordered him, tapping his shoulder during so. Before an attacker cutting stab Ichigo in the back, he whipped around and ducked, cutting the man's leg off, flipping the sword into a reverse grip and slamming it onto the man's heart before setting upon another Seireiteian soldier. "Bambietta, aid Grimm-"

"No need!" Her cried, leaping out and kicking a Seireiteian. "I set Sado to my task, I'm here to aid you"

"Fuck" Ichigo cursed. "Well aid Chad ten!" Bambietta nodded and moved down to the rear with a clutch of rebel soldiers herself.

As the battle waged on, clanks and collisions of steel was the only noise as well as the noise of screams and roars. The smell was think with iron blood and the day was hot and Ichigo was getting fatigued already. He had received scratches and cuts in the legs and arms as well as a few bruises and bumps and had been fighting for what was now...an hour? Two hours? Well however it was-

"_Ichigo_!"

Ichigo's eyes looked up to see the Praetor himself astride his brown armoured horse looking right at him. Ichigo squinted slightly to try and get a better look but his vision was blurring. Byakuya's lips curled in an odd, scary fashion as the path to ultimate glory, honour and position was only a few metres away and could be gained with a swing of his sword. And so he charged directly at Ichigo, his horse galloping with all the speed and strength it was famous for.

That was the first and last time he underestimated Ichigo.

The two charged at each other, weapons brandished as Ichigo upon foot while Byakuya atop horse. The collision was imminent and as they were only a handful of metres away, Ichigo placed his foot atop a small two-man pile of corpses and propelled himself into the air as fast as he could. The horses speed and power was Byakuya's mistake as Ichigo's blade's edge hit him right in the chest, knocking him off the horse with a deep wound in his chest, thankfully his armour had absorbed most of the damage but it was no mistake that he was in need of medical attention due to the grievous wound. The strike had hit Byakuya so hard that his helmet was sent flying as he landed, winded and injured. Ichigo was so used to falls and injuries that managed to ignore the pain and stand, yet he had lost his two swords.

So he made do with what he had and grabbed a shield by its rims with two hands and started beating off attackers.

Byakuya crawled away to safety as Hidetomo arrived. "Praetor!" He gasped, jumping off his horse and pulling the Kuchiki to his feet. "Protect the Praetor!" He snapped to the men who surrounded Byakuya creating a large defensive barrier. Ichigo finally picked up a sword and took them on, grabbing one by the throat and piercing his heart.

"Kuchiki!" Ichigo roared.

Kugo and Riruka leapt in to aid Ichigo, Riruka literally leaping in as she kicked someone in mid-air. Kugo turned to Ichigo, his face speckled with blood and sweat. "It is a glorious day" He said between pants "To have so many Seireiteians to kill"

Ichigo also had freckles of blood on his face, as well as a bleeding nose and lip. His arms and neck had blood on them also as a second skin while parts of his hair and attire were caked in the red liquid. "There is only one life that holds meaning" Kugo knew who Ichigo meant. "Draw attention in the field and I shall claim it"

Kugo, Riruka, Grimmjow and Renji all made as much noise and took as much lives as they could to draw attention to themselves while down in the rear, Chad was doing just as good as his Karakuran leader. Although he was slowly being surrounded and his force was being dwindled. Cursing slightly, he barked out a command which was very unlike him. "Use pitch to send them back, at least it can buy us time!"

Many rebels, including himself and Soifon grabbed jars of pitch and threw it at the incoming soldiers who all had their shields raised like an unstoppable force. The jars smashed against the steel and wooden barriers and Chad quickly grabbed a torch as did Soifon and Bambietta, throwing them at the shields, setting fire to everything that the pitch had hit.

Suddenly a tall, dark-haired Seireiteian appeared, his armour pristine with the only dirt upon it being blood and the steel helmet having a loud and proud red plumed crest upon it arrived, parrying a strike and giving a rebel a single, jaw-breaking punch before slitting a throat of a rebel of decent standing. Chad's eyes widened, the rebels only knew _that _face too well...

"Shiba!" Chad hissed.

The two engaged one another.

**0000000000000000000**

Byakuya limped to the cliff that overlooked the battlefield where he stood last night as Hidetomo and a centurion had both their arms around his shoulders, dragging him away from the battlefield as ten, maybe eleven soldiers lurked behind them. 2Send for the Medicus!"

"I need no soothing balm!" Byakuya snapped. "The only thing to ale my wounds is rebel blood hot upon my face!"

Hidetomo grasped Byakuya's shoulders. "Do not place yourself in further risk, if you fall that would give Ichigo even further advantage!" Byakuya reluctantly sighed, resigning to his wise advice, yet as he was about to agree he was interrupted.

"_KUCHIKI!_" A voice thundered. It echoed and vibrated with a vicious, growling tone and every single Seireiteian turned to see a single man charge up the hill, ready to take all twelve of them on. It was Ichigo, covered in blood be it his body or sword, both were slick with blood, be it his own or Seireiteian. His eyes were glaring and filled with vicious hate and bloodlust, his only goal was to kill the Seireiteian Praetor more than anyone he had wanted to kill in his entire life, even more so than Urahara and Aizen. Ichigo bared his teeth in a literal growl as he sprinted right at them, for Byakuya it was in slow-motion as he knew that this was possibly the most dangerous position he could and will ever be in.

Ichigo roared as one of the guards came at him, swinging his sword down to cut the lower torso of the man, which acted as a gate to trip the attacker up, forcing him to front flip over Ichigo's blade as it cut him deeply. When the next one came, Ichigo raised his sword to block his strike only to impale him with his other sword, then turning to snarl at Byakuya and the rest, his teeth and gums coloured differently due to the blood in his mouth after being strike by a shield earlier on.

Byakuya was actually feeling nervous after seeing the fearsome sneer.

Down at the rear of the army, Chad and Kaien traded blows as Kaien placed two hands on his sword and retracted his arms, pointing the sword at Chad with the blade perpendicular to his body. "I have longed to meet the fearsome _Beast of Karakura _in proper contest" Kaien mocked.

"As I long to see your head parted from your neck" Chad retorted.

At the cliff, Ichigo had killed a handful of guards but was still going. He ducked under a strike from one guard while kicking the other. He elbowed the former attacker, knocking him down before stabbing the latter in the chest, while his arms were busy a guard slashed at Ichigo's back, causing a grievous wound which forced Ichigo to yell out in pain. He turned and slashed the man's throat but before he knew it two others were already upon him.

Byakuya merely watched from a handful of metres away, a wound in his head forcing a leakage of blood pouring from the wound caking a quarter of his face with it. Ichigo pierced one man through the mouth before throwing the other into the crowd of guards. As he finished off two more, throwing one down the cliff, before throwing one of his swords at the second last one, then scooping his foot under another gladius, throwing it into the air the face of his foot and catching it. Hidetomo charged at him with a spear, he dodged two thrusts and parried two thrusts before pushing the spear down with his two swords in an 'X' shape before bringing both up, cutting his chest which knocked the Tribune off balance before finally bringing his gladius down diagonally, leaving a large, deep and nasty cut on the Tribune's face, forcing him to fall down.

Byakuya watched with a disappointed face as Ichigo knelt and slammed the sword on Hidetomo's throat in a reverse grip, before the orange-haired legendary rebel looked up to Byakuya giving him a bloody smirk. "I made promise.." Ichigo panted, standing up with a grunt in pain with a slight wobble as he seemed to be bleeding from a thousand wounds. "That the next time we met, I would have your life" Ichigo echoed.

Byakuya nodded, accepting the challenge. "Come then" He said, picking up Ichigo's sword that was thrown at one of the soldiers, now standing in a Dimachaerus-stance just like Ichigo. "And _try _to take it"

**0000000000000000000**

At the rear, Bambietta cursed as she was quickly being surrounded. Cutting one throat, she turned to stab another soldier but as her body twisted, another soldier arrived and thrusted a sword into her belly. The firebrand of a woman cursed, turning back round to stab her impaler in the heart before falling down, finally defeated.

Soifon gave a snarl as the girl fell, entering a small berserker rage as she grow more rage within the second. Her eyes fell upon Shiba and she leapt forward, cutting the Tribunes arm who snarled as his arm was nicked, turning and swinging his sword which nicked Soifons throat in retaliation, thankfully it wasn't deep enough to kill but Soifon felt herself choking. The two engaged in a skirmish, Kaien blocked a strike from the woman and quickly ducked, slashing her calf deeply forcing her onto her knees.

Soifon grunted, her dagger slipped through her fingers and she could only manage to barely hold onto it. Kaien smirked, strolling to her casually which forced Soifon to smirk, gripping the dagger as hard as she could, she thrusted the weapon right at his private area.

But Kaien could her wrist.

The Shiba smirked. "This is a Seireiteian weapon" He observed, looking at the Pugio dagger closely. "This does not belong to _you _slave" He stated, tearing the dagger from her, before slamming it down into the no-man's land between her shoulder and her neck. Her eyes widened as blood leaked from her mouth, by the time she fell to the ground Kaien had already walked off to kill even more. Chad cursed loudly, spinning three-sixty degrees to look around him.

He was all alone, surrounded by hundreds.

Chad's eyes widened, this was surely it. Grabbing his axe as tight as he could, he swung it with all the super-human strength he could muster, the weapon broke shields and helmets as he spun wildly, roaring with the one-sided weapon; He lifted and slammed, spun and swung yet there was nothing he could do as for ever person he killed, two slashes to his form was the average that he received. Kaien moved in, raising his elbow to block Chad's arm, his arm stopped mid-swing before he kicked the dark-skinned Karakuran in the stomach, into a small circle of soldiers. They pushed him back and forth, the man swinging wildly as he had been doing so for the passed twenty-five minutes, but as a sword cut his thigh and another pierced his side, Chad cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

Yet he kept swinging. Ichigo wanted to save the women and children, Ichigo wanted us to fight, so he would fight or die doing so. With each swing of his axe, it hit a shield and he was slowly pushing them away, but as he swung again, the axe was knocked from his hands and he was disarmed.

"Halt!" Kaien called. The soldiers around the Karakuran came to a stand-still and a smirking, chuckling and victorious Kaien walked over to the man, who was on his hands and knees panting in fatigue. "This man stands as brother to Ichigo!" He bellowed. "He is unworthy of a death upon the field of battle"

**0000000000000000000**

Ichigo cursed as he blocked a strike from Byakuya, spinning to attack the man's shin but the Praetor lifted his foot to dodge the attack. Byakuya was far more skilled than Ichigo thought, usually the commanders weren't exactly skilled and had no military experience and were only put in charge due to being an important politician, but Byakuya was worthy of his reputation. It seemed this man actually trained.

Ichigo parried a strike and swung his two blades in opposite directions, cutting Byakuya's throat.

Not deeply, unfortunately.

Byakuya stumbled back as the first few millimetres of Ichigo's sword had cut his neck, choking him slightly, but not killing him. Giving an injured, fatigued and frustrated cry, Ichigo brought his two swords up and brought them down in which Byakuya brought his two up in an 'X' shape, blocking them. The two pushed hard, but due to Ichigo's ragged state and Byakuya's freshness, the Praetor managed to push Ichigo back, forcing him to slide across the sand.

Byakuya pressed on, swinging the two swords as hard and skilful as he could and as pulled out all the best moves his gladiator champion teacher taught him before he took charge of the fight against Ichigo. It paid off, as the Praetor managed to knock one sword from Ichigo's hand, but a kick in the chest was it's consequence as Ichigo tried to desperately put some distance between them. Byakuya pushed forward, thrusted his sword as Ichigo let it slide off his own before hooking his arm with Byakuyas. Silently thanking whatever Gods or deities that blessed him with ambidexterity, Ichigo delivered a hard punch to Byakuya and finally found the opening to impale Byakuya.

But he stumbled.

Ichigo was panting, he had been fighting for too many hours while Byakuya had sat on a horse for most of them and he had received too many injuries. Ichigo felt his eyes watering, he was nearing the end and he hated it. Dirt and blood covered his face as he tried to fight, but he was definitely deteriorating as seconds passed. He _needed _to kill Byakuya, he didn't _want _to, he _needed _too!

This man was the living breathing embodiment of Seireitei itself! He stood for everything Seireitei stood for! Ichigo wasn't fighting Byakuya, he was fighting Seireitei – He was fighting it's ideals, it's belief, it's entire system and he was losing. With each swing of his sword, Ichigo remembered the times Seireitei had cursed him.

His brave father dying protecting his city.

His innocent mother dying for no other reason than for him to stay in the Ludus.

His cousin Uryu dying for nothing but an old man's entertainment.

His sweet sister being killed naively following him into a fight.

His brother-by-oath Kenpachi dying trying to wound his own scars using revenge.

With each swing of his sword Ichigo remembered these atrocities in his life, tears leaking from his eyes as he roared with each swing. Byakuya was confused by Ichigo's new-found determination and rage, but kept his head calm as Ichigo attacked him, but it wasn't enough as Ichigo finally disarmed him of his final sword leaving him with nothing but his fists, but for Byakuya that was enough. Remembering his final training session with Seigen in which he stopped the Champion of Seireitei's sword with just his bare-hands, tearing the weapon from his arms and slamming it into the champions stomach.

As Ichigo thrusted his sword forward, Byakuya did the exact same thing.

Ignoring the sting of the wound in his hand, Byakuya stopped the rebel commanders blade with his bare two-hands, tearing it from Ichigo's hands and spinning around, the rebel Kings arms up in the air and his chest unguarded, ripe for the stabbing as Kaien said. Ichigo's stolen sword was moving straight for Ichigo's gut, it was only inches away and when Byakuya finally finished the swing, he heard a bloody, painful noise befall the rebel King, yet it was not the way he expected.

Ichigo stopped the blade with _his _bare-hands too.

The orange-haired rebel glared hatefully at Byakuya before he head-butted Byakuya with all his might, breaking Byakuya's nose forcing blood to stream from the broken bone like a river while Ichigo lifted the Praetor and threw him over his shoulder. Byakuya tried to stand but as he did this Ichigo kicked him back down, forcing him to lay defeated before the Bringer of Rain. Ichigo pointed his sword at him, signalling that he was the victor. Byakuya stated at the head of the sword, pointing right at him and he gulped. Ichigo gave a final roar and swung his sword.

But it never came.

Byakuya's eyes were shut, accepting his fate but when they opened they saw nothing but a confused Ichigo looking right at him. The Praetor was baffled by Ichigo's questionable look, but he found the answer.

A spear was right through Ichigo's shoulder.

Byakuya was wide-eyed as another spear came out Ichigo's chest as he looked to see three common legionaries a few metres behind the rebel king, the third throwing a final spear that hit Ichigo in the back of the shin, coming out the other end like the other two poled weapons. "H-Hold!" Byakuya called out in shock.

Ichigo stood, wide-eyed as his sword fell from his hand. The rebel king grabbed the spear that was in his knee and ripped it out with a painful cry, throwing it away but his only consequence of this was that he fell onto one knee and then onto both knees a second after. Ichigo tried to grab his sword, but Byakuya who was also on his hands and knees dragged it away, taking it from the rebel legend and looking deep into Ichigo's eyes with the utmost respect and admiration.

"Would that you had been born a Seireiteian" Byakuya wished. "And stood beside me" He lamneted. "To have stood beside you would have been the greatest of honours" The Praetor lamented sadly.

Ichigo looked up to him from his knees, his face covered in blood, sweat, dirt and tears. He panted heavily, in fatigue and pain. "It is a blessed fate" He winced as he attempted to look him viciously in the eye. "That it was not so"

With all his might Ichigo made one final attempt and grabbed Byakuya by his chest-piece, but he was too weak at the moment to do any significant damage and all Byakuya had to do was shrug it off and Ichigo fell back onto his hands and knees. Ichigo looked down to the ground and saw something he had lost.

His wedding ring.

Looking at it, he observed that it was of Karakuran gold and design, with the same three diamonds that all Karakuran weapon rings would have embedded in the surface. Ichigo couldn't help but break down into tears as he stared at it. Every thing he loved was gone. He was nothing but a huge failure. His Father died because he wasn't strong enough to protect him, his Mother died because he had embraced his gladiator lifestyle too much and his sister had died because he was foolish enough to not notice her presence or the danger of it. Now Byakuya would move onto the women and children and kill them too because he had not lasted long enough. He couldn't protect anyone, he was nothing but a pathetic man who thought he was a hero. Not only that but he failed as a Husband, he gave up too easily and had a lack of faith in his Wife. Maybe she could have saved them?

Ichigo grasped out for the wedding ring. It signified his marriage and his homeland, his heritage, his family old and new. Yet when he tried to grab it, Byakuya kicked it away.

If looks could kill...

Byakuya raised the sword Ichigo had carried for eight whole years in his hand in a reverse grip. Ichigo did nothing but resign to his fate and remembered the wise-words that Urahara once told him. _A man must accept his fate – Or be destroyed by it._

Ichigo accepted his.

Closing his eyes and raising his head, Ichigo extended his chest and embraced the death. Perhaps he could see them, all of them? Father, Mother, Sister, Cousin and all the brothers-by-oath he had made in the passed years? Ichigo wondered many things in his final moments.

_'Sorry Renji, I know I promised you I wouldn't die. Kugo, stay safe with Riruka and live beyond the mountains, you two deserve a quiet life. Grimmjow... your an idiot, but we love you all the same' _He thought for a few moments. _'Rukia...' _He couldn't think of any words. _'I'm sorry'_

Ichigo listened to the wind and Getsuga's large cry.

Wait what?

Renji, Grimmjow, Kugo and Riruka arrived at the scene all astride horses as the red-haired one was atop Getsuga, who had struck Byakuya as the stallion charged into the Praetor, knocking him off balance and off the cliff-sides in which he landed on small edges before sliding down the hill roughly, landing awkwardly on his arm, yet alive. Renji leapt off the horses as Grimmjow, Kugo and Riruka killed the three spear-throwers.

Ichigo clenched his fists, he didn't know if he wanted to live or die at the moment. Life seemed a horrible choice at the moment. He turned to see the worried faces of Tatsuki and Orihime kneeling kneeling beside him, he was slightly shocked and comforted by their presence. Renji stood at the cliffs edge, contemplating rather to kill Kuchiki, yet Tatsuki's screech forced him to aid Ichigo. Grabbing Ichigo's arm firmly, he pulled the man to his feet yet he seemed dead-set on ending himself. "Give me a sword..." Ichigo murmured. Renji's eyes widened, realizing _why _he would want the sword and shook his head. Taking the two spears out of Ichigo's torso, he helped the man onto his horse, slipping in and out of consciousness, he turned to look at the battlefield and the last thing he saw was his army being destroyed.

**0000000000000000000**

Days later, on the main road from Seireitei to Rukongai, Chad was thrown against a large wooden cross that was 'T' shaped. He breathed heavily as his arms were constricted and tied to the cross with the brown leather rope, knowing what was about to happen. It was Byakuya's punishment to every slave that had survived, to be crucified on the road to Seireitei to show slaves what happens to disobedient slaves.

He braced himself as he felt the tip of a nail being pressed against his wrist and his chest heaved in fear of what was to come. As the Seireiteian soldiers lurked above him, he roared out as the nails were buried into his wrists and into the wood behind it, being large enough to go through his wrist _and _the wooden cross that he was pressed against. As his wrists were nailed deeply, the two soldiers lifted him in the air and onto the beam that would hold him up in the air.

Kaien and Byakuya watched.

"Ignoble end" Kaien lamented sarcastically. "For a man who once stood legend of the arena"

"Legends are but bone and meat of dreams that are rotting in the harsh sun of reality" Byakuya stated as he looked at his old body slave Chiyo upon a cross also. Thousands were at the edges of the road from Seireitei to Rukongai "She was known to be of the Rebellion, I have forgiven her reason...yet she cannot go without punishment"

A horn was blown and the two turned to see two horses trot towards them. One was black, with the rider wearing full legionary armour with a black fox pelt around his neck. It was Consul Juha Bach, oh joy. The second was...

By the Gods.

The man was astride a white horse, wearing full white legionary armor, even the sheath and handle of his sword was white, with the lining of his pristine white tunic beneath being gold, with a steel white helmet with a golden plumed crest. His buckles were golden as was his brooches and pins. He had a small, barely see-able scar on his face that had faded with time and shaggy white-hair.

"Hitsugaya" Byakuya growled slightly.

"It lifts heart to see you old friend" Hitsugaya said, rather smugly. Oh great, the adolescent butcher had an attitude now. "I feared that Ichigo and his rebels had overcome you when I routed them to the North"

Byakuya was confused. "The North?"

"Hitsugaya came upon rebel army attempting to cross the mountains" Bach explained to Byakuya. "Word has been dispatched naming Hitsugaya the victor against Ichigo who _you _could not defeat"

Kaien growled. That little brat would get all the glory and credit of defeating Ichigo?! After all they had done?! "You claim false laurels!" Kaien snapped. "Ichigo was defeated by-"

"In the North, by Valiant Proconsul Hitsugaya" Byakuya finished for him. "Hero and liberator of Quincy and Zanpakuto" Hitsugaya was slightly disappointed by his acceptance but was pleased nonetheless.

"You honour me" Hitusgaya said.

"I but honour Seireitei" Byakuya replied. "And those of like mind who would see it flourish as I do"

"Then we are one in such regard" Hitsugaya nodded agreeably. "Let us break meal upon your return to Seireitei and discuss the future" With those, Proconsul Hitsugaya and his horse turned and trotted away alongside Bach and the standard-bearer beside them.

Kaien wasn't having it. "After all he have suffered, you would allow Hitsugaya to snatch victory from our hands?" Kaien hissed.

"Supporting this claim then he shall be made an ally" Byakuya said. "And then we shall stand fearsome Triumvirate – The three of us" Byakuya said. "And together we shall bend the course of history"

"You forever speak of the future" Kaien growled.

"The past cannot be altered" Byakuya replied. "And the present is nothing but pain, regret, suffering and loss" He thought of Izuru and his wife. "It is only in the days that come may a man truly find solace, when memory fades" With this he and Kaien left the area leaving the rest of the living slaves to be crucified.

As he lay on the cross, Chad was looking down to the ground, his eyes drifting back and forth. His head fell forward as he grew wearier and wearier, as he lifted his head he rose an eyebrow as he saw a man, wearing red breeches and a small cloth vest. He was dark-skinned and grey-haired, with a thick moustache that was easily recognizable as he turned.

"Abuelo..." Chad murmured.

Oscar gave Chad a warm smile as his arms were behind his back. "Hello Sado" He beamed. "You've made me quite proud" Chad looked at him wide-eyed as his eyes began to water. "Do not shed tear my boy, there is no greater victory than to fall from this world a free man"

As the man began to fade, Chad called out. "W-Wait!"

Oscar smiled. "We'll talk again soon"

**0000000000000000000**

"He yet lives!" Renji called out. Ichigo's eyes were wide open as he lay on the soft ground of a beach, a small blanket was beneath him as he lay on it. Renji looked at him. "We could not go over the mountains" He told Ichigo. "T-They, the women and children...they waited on you and..." Renji couldn't speak as he was exhausted, but he continued any way. "When we arrived-"

"Is everyone safe?" Ichigo asked.

Renji looked to Kugo and Riruka who knelt at the left side of Ichigo. Renji sighed and shook his head. "Hitsugaya set upon us when we rejoined them" He said. "Many were lost...Kirio and Yachiru included"

The news hit him hard. As a sudden rain decided to appear, the blades of water rained down on them as Ichigo choked up a cough once more and Tatsuki cursed. "We have to see him to a safer place" Tatsuki urged. "Not only is it bad for his health but its too open! We'll be discovered!" She said.

They tried to lift Ichigo but the pain was too much and he grunted out. "Stay hand!" Ichigo's chest heaved. "I would rest a while"

"We cannot stay here" Orihime told him.

"No we cannot" Ichigo said to her. "Nor can I follow"

Grimmjow, who looked devastated appeared. "Ichigo is inadvertently correct" he said gruffly. "We must stay here" They turned to him as if he were mad and he gave them a vexed look before turning to Ichigo. "Because Rukia is coming here" Ichigo's eyes widened and miraculously the rain came to a halt. "Yuki, the boy..." Grimmjow said. "He left to give word to Rukia when the women and children broke off from us, according to this girl" He said pointing to Shino, who blushed slightly. "That was four days ago and it is a three day journey across the sea from Karakura to..." He looked around. "Wherever this is"

"So this is why you brought us here?" Renji asked.

"Yes" Grimmjow turned and squinted his eyes. "It seems she is coming now"

They looked to see a small boat in the distance.

**0000000000000000000**

Ichigo's eyes opened again and he realized he was in a bed, with bandages surrounded his entire torso, some around his arms and some around his legs. The room swayed and he realized something, he was on a boat. He couldn't move nor could he bring himself to look to his left, he knew full well who would be sitting there about to greet him.

"Y-You're alive!"

He felt a pair of lips being slammed onto his as he winced in pain. "You're alive! You're alive!" The easily recognizable voice sang. "I thought you gone from this world!" He looked to see Rukia leaning over him. "I prayed and I prayed and now you're awake, thank heavens!" Ichigo finally got the strength to move as he lifted himself up, wincing as he did so. Rukia was smiling at him. "You're the worlds bravest hero my love" She smiled. "Yet also the worlds biggest fool!" She chastised with a smile. "You should have told me you would do such an act as making a final stand, I would have done it as well. I promised you we'd die in each others arms!" Rukia seemed happier than ever by the mere fact that he was alive and was as happiest he had ever seen her. "The pact has yet been broken thankfully"

"Rukia..." Ichigo murmured.

"Ssh" She hushed. "Do not speak"

"I thought we-"

Rukia blushed slightly. "Oh..." She remembered. "Well, that's merely my fault! I was a touch too dramatic that day! I seem to be spending too much time with that drama queen Rangiku!" She laughed. "Actions speak louder than words and deeds speak truer than statements!"

"Rukia I'm sorry-"

"Do not apologize" Rukia said. "The words you said to me that day were...true." She sighed. "I have been too harsh on you, I never estimated that Seireitei would be..._that _powerful and I did not believe in your judgement, I did not believe you had that much to be stressed for and I blamed you for illusionary actions with Kirio" She said. "Bless her, she did not deserve the fate she received. Rukia sighed. "It is not as if you and her actually did anything" She scoffed. Looking down at Ichigo, she realized her eyes didn't meet hers. "Ichigo..." Rukia pressed her arms at either side of his head. "Ichigo look at me" She was taking a huge gamble here, if he didn't do anything and she asked him this question he would probably be offended..but if he did... "Ichigo look at me!" He looked at her. "Did you really..." He looked away again and she stood, walking back.

"Rukia-"

"How could you?!" Rukia hissed. "You _knew _how I felt about her and you did it anyway!" Rukia shook her head in disgust.

Ichigo painfully sat up, wincing as he did so. "Rukia I..." He tried to speak but he was still sore, yet he ignored the pain. "I-I thought we were over" He said. "I-I thought I

was going to die a-and I thought we were never going to see each other again and she was there and she wanted to and-" Ichigo stopped. "It was once and I- I regret it with every fibre of my being"

Rukia shook her head. "That's just not enough" She said. "I thought you loved me" She whispered.

"I do!" Ichigo said. "I-I just-"

The boat docking cut him off and Rukia turned to him, her eyes were wet with tears, yet cold as ice. "We're here" She murmured. Storming out, she slammed the door and Ichigo tried to get out of his bet, yet he only succeeded in falling over and reopening his wounds.

He lay on the floor of the boat, wincing in pain. As he heard Renji call out his name and pull him to his feet, Ichigo sighed.

He wished he had died on that beach.

**0000000000000000000**

Ichigo's eyes were wide at the man before him. "You've grown a lot" the man said. Ichigo had a crutch on his left arm as he looked at the man. "I'd like to think you've grown out of your fathers traits and embraced some of your mothers" Ichigo didn't seem to hear him. "Ichigo? Ichigo?"

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, waking out of his daze. "Ryuken?"

The older man, now around forty-five to fifty stood in front of Ichigo. He gave a slight smirk. "You still have your fathers habit of drifting off in the middle of a conversation" Ichigo gave a fake chuckle before the man patted his shoulder. "Come, we have a surprise for you"

The man brought Ichigo to the city of Karakura which was something else entirely. The village was no longer a string of cabins but a large city, with giant walls that were one-hundred foot tall with a large wooden gate backing it up. Ichigo looked around him, Seireiteian control really spruced this place up- wait.

"Isn't Karakura under Seireiteian governorship?"

Ryuken shook his head. "Not any longer" He said. "You're wife gave us a rousing tale of what happened once you were enslaved and how you saved thousands from slavery..." Ryuken stopped. "Also of how my son met his end"

Ichigo looked down to the ground at this. "Apologies..." Was all he could mutter.

Ryuken placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know of the position you were placed in" He said. "And I know of how he brought the sword on himself before you finished it" Ryuken turned to him. "As well as your reaction and how you gained vengeance for him, I thank you"

Ichigo nodded slightly. "He married Orihime"

"I also heard of that" Ryuken replied. "She's...nice" He said. "A bit like your Mother in some aspects and I favoured her, a lot more than your Father" He said. "She did not deserve what she had received"

"I know that" Ichigo murmured. "More than anyone"

Ryuken nodded. "We're here" He said. Ichigo looked up to see a large keep or castle. It had a large balcony and it overlooked the whole city. "Come inside"

Ichigo followed the Ishida patriarch into the castle to see some of his old Karakuran friends. Chizuru was here, as was Mahana, Ryo and Michiru. Ichigo only realized now that he kept a lot of female company when he was younger. (Probably why his hair used to be so fine and smooth). As they greeted him and they caught up, Ichigo was brought before a large throne. He turned to Ryuken.

"So, why am I here?"

Ryuken looked to him. "When Rukia arrived, she persuaded us to take up arms against Seireitei" He said. "For years we have been governed by the almighty state, yet despite the fact that we have been called citizens, we are yet slaves"

"Don't say such things" Ichigo said rather angrily. "You have no idea-"

"Have we been not forced to do as we were told?" He asked Ichigo. "If we do or do not do anything the Seireiteians decree as 'Just' then they would have us killed without trial or consequence. Are slaves not treated as such?" Ryuken asked. "We are slaves without shackles"

Ichigo sighed. "I suppose..."

"And so, Karakura joins with you in rebellion" Ryuken decreed. "We join your remaining few thousand and bolster it with a number you have never even dreamed of" Ryuken smirked. "You're army now consists of two-hundred and fifty thousand men. Consisting of mercenaries, soldiers and free men of Karakura as well as Seireiteian legionnaires that are Karakuran-born. It is also built of twenty-five thousand slaves that have been housed here, from all over the world"

Ichigo's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Ryuken-"

"I am not finished" He snapped. "For hundreds of years we have had a shaky leadership, consisted of joint authorities between our clans and of course under rules watchful eye" He orated. "But it is time we are under a single banner" He said. "United under one leader, as your rebellion had been" Ichigo wanted him to get to the point and soon. "And so, every clan-head and person-of-note have decided to vote you our rightful King"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "K-King?!"

"It is an honour worthy of your legend is it not?" Ryuken asked. "We hear of how you constantly defeated the odds and how you attempted to sacrifice your life for your people, women and children no less" He said. "I can think of no-one more deserving" He said. "Karakura has never had a King, not in the passed one-thousand or so years" Ryuken explained. "Be the first King of Karakura in this millennia, Ichigo Kurosaki" Ryuken asked.

_'Ichigo **Kurosaki**' _Ichigo thought. _'How long has it been since someone recited by surname?'_

"The people want you" Ryuken said. "The people _need _you if they have any hope of defeating Seireitei. The die has been cast and we have already raised arms and sent Seireiteian influence out and they will surely retaliate" He said. "Don't leave us again"

Ichigo looked at Ryuken. "Very well" He stated reluctantly. This was the worst possible time to ask for such a thing. He had lost many friends, he had lost his wife and was still injured from many wounds, his mind wasn't ready for such a responsibility. He was still only _Twenty-fucking-four._

He nodded. "Come with me"

Ichigo followed him up the castle and into the balcony and too Ichigo's absolute astonishment, thousands upon thousands were below him as he looked to them from the balcony, cheering his name and thanking the Gods for the return of their 'One True King'. Ichigo gulped, he had never seen such numbers...

"All hail Ichigo!" Ryuken bellowed, raising Ichigo's arm in the air. _"King of Karakura!"_

The thousands cheered in approval as Ichigo watched in sheer amazement. Ryuken was talking about something Ichigo didn't care about. He heard 'Slave to a rebel to a King in a few years, your ambitious' It was either a joke or a statement yet Ichigo didn't care.

If he had all these titles and responsibilities, then he wanted one thing and one thing only in return for loyal leadership.

He wanted his Queen.

**0000000000000000000**

**There we go!**

**I actually wanted to make Ichigo and absolute hero and die at the end of the battle but he and Rukia have unresolved issues that shall be...I don't know, worked on? **

**Any ways, now that Rukia has realized Ichigo isn't Perfect Paddy, she won't be as biddable as she has been in the past and won't pull back from her beliefs or what she thinks is right. #PowerStruggle. Ichigo will also be having an absolute guilt-trip over everything and he's pretty much has had his confidence and self-esteem destroyed right now.  
**

**Also fuck yeah, the Triumvirate. They're going to have lunch, it'll be fab.**

**New story shall come out soon. Just going to help EmpressMinea with her fic. (Beta, the jokes) since she's my FF-BFF.**

**Toodles. Next story is gonna be like world war 0, the one before world war 1.  
**


End file.
